


It Was Your Heart on the Line

by SpiffyNoodles, Tonystarktastic (The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man)



Series: What is in your heart [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: A/B/O, Abuse, Angst, Anxiety Attacks, D/s, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Outing, Past Abuse, Past Rape, Post Avengers, Post Iron Man 3, Rape, Sexuality Issues, Toys, Unintentional pain, post winter soldier, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 40
Words: 227,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/pseuds/SpiffyNoodles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_truth_is_I_am_Iron_Man/pseuds/Tonystarktastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a Universe where Subs are seen as far less than Doms, where Omegas are restricted in owning companies, and producing their own work, where, if they do manage to find an Alpha, everything they own is transferred into the Alpha's hands after a year of bonding, Tony Stark thought he was safe pretending to be a Beta. That was, until Justin Hammer outed him on a live feed, and James Barnes answered the call for a Rescue mission, all mere weeks after the fall of SHIELD, and the revelation of a much alive, much active, Hydra. But the call James Barnes ended up answering in the end, leads to a relationship that neither is sure they will survive, as Bucky struggles with his ideals, his pre-sub acceptance days, when it was a man and a woman who made up a bond, and Tony struggles to understand humankind, and open himself up to a dom who might just show him what it feels like to be loved.</p><p>I write Tony Stark, Phil Coulson, Jarvis, and sometimes Pepper Potts. My dear friend Spiffynoodles, writes Bucky, Clint, and shares Pepper with me. Title based on "Little Lion Man" By Mumford and Sons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter the Subspace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpiffyNoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffyNoodles/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Born from the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1013991) by [venusm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venusm/pseuds/venusm). 



> I'll write trigger warnings per chapter, this has spoilers for everything, AOS, Winter Soldier, Iron Man 3, you name it.  
> If I miss something triggering, please, kindly comment, and I'll label it. 
> 
> Cowritten by the beautiful Spiffynoodles, give her some love, she's done a fantastic job, 36 pages in a week, while starting a new job. 
> 
> Chapter 1 warnings: Rape. It's short, Justin/Tony, and all that jazz.  
> Also, the Subspace is like a high, so I suppose...drugged sex should be a trigger through the entire work.  
> And, sexuality issues, lack of prep, refusal, etc.
> 
> Also, minor note, in this we've altered the timeline a little bit, so Tony is technically in his mid to late twenties, and Bucky is about thirty, maybe twenty nine.
> 
> Now, it says inspired by http://archiveofourown.org/works/1013991, which is true, the author's world building is beautiful, I suggest EVERYONE read that story. Mainly I just like the society ideas and all of that, some marriage practices, etc. That's all. It's not connected in any other way.

It had been a function, of some kind, a fundraiser, Tony went to a lot of those, to show he cared about the rebuilding of New York. But really, he'd flown to Washington for that particular fundraiser, he should remember the name. But he didn't. They're taken him quickly, his suit was in his jet, but the bracelets were the first thing they took, the sensors? Well, he was pretty sure they'd have to be replaced after the massive electric shock they'd directed through his body. Where was he now? Still no idea, but he knew that six hours was his window before they'd send someone to look for him, now that Pepper had left. She'd said he was too hard to handle, that she wanted a...well, a more obedient sub. And he was far from Submissive most of the time. He shifted beneath the blindfold, muscles aching, from the shock, the electricity, and there was a gag in his mouth, arms tied behind his back. _Well, fuck_. He'd counted ten men before he'd been zapped, had no clue if others had joined them.

James Barnes was immediately called on scene, since Steve was out of the country, on a mission with Tasha in Russia. He drove a motorcycle down to the abandoned building in New York, and parked about three blocks away. The kidnappers had decided to move Stark out of Washington, probably thinking that it would throw Shield off their trail. This was Bucky's first rescue mission since joining what was left of Shield. This was his chance to prove himself, he could do this, he had to! He checked his weapons and ammo, and then proceeded, sticking to the shadows. The first three guards didn't make a sound when he took them out; moving further into the building, he kept his attention split between the targets in front of him, and Jarvis whispering the layout of the building through his ear in a communicator piece; Coulson had been alerted to the sub's abduction through the AI, which had immediately hacked their systems. Bucky only hoped that he could find the subject of his rescue mission before the sub was dropped. One of the men had a gun to Tony's temple, grinning wickedly at him when a slim, sandy blond alpha walked in.

“And how are you doing, Tony?”

“...Wow, this is an even lower level of idiocy for you, Hammer.” Tony snorted as soon as the gag was removed, licking his dry lips, “I mean, really? You're still so obsessed with me that you broke out and _didn't_ run? I'm flatte-!” His words cut off in a vicious slap that left his tongue bleeding. “Nice. Less sideline work this time, huh, Justin?”

“I did run, so you know,” Justin Hammer grinned, baring teeth that were stained from his time in prison, “The cops think I'm over in Italy, doing business,” He snorted. “No, I had to come back to my favorite sub, and make sure he was being cared for like he deserved!” He said, and Tony's breath whooshed out of him when the alpha's fist connected with his solar plexus.

“...sub?” Tony gasped after he got his breath back, “...I'm a beta, Hammer.” He managed to keep his voice from shaking, only a small portion of his team, SHIELD, and Pepper knew he was a sub. His mouth tasted of copper, but it didn't matter. If Hammer suspected...then there were sure ways for him to test his theory; Tony shivered once as they pulled his blindfold fully off, and he saw the camera. They were planning a live broadcast, then. Justin smiled, and walked a few feet away from Tony.

“I know, for a fact, that you are no beta. And here is my proof. Tony! Come here, now!” Tony struggled against it, he really did, but the command hit his brain, the base of his skull, and he whimpered softly, shuffling over on his knees to bow his head at Hammer's knees; it had been over a year, nearly two, since Tony had allowed himself to go down. He shouldn't have held off, should have hired a professional, done something, anything, to keep his mind balanced, but he couldn't stand the thought of going under; the lack of drop had ill effects on omegas, and he was paying dearly for his mistake now. 

“...yes, sir.” Left his mouth, and he couldn't help it, he needed. Oh god, he needed. He needed his alpha to touch him, to pet his hair, to call him _good boy,_ to praise him. Justin only smiled and looked at the camera again, doing nothing to help the omega.

“See, now everyone will know that not only is Tony Stark a sub, but he's MY sub.” Tony whined in response,

“...no...” _No, that isn't right, that's not..._ His mind supplied, but he couldn't pull away, his Alpha hadn't said he could. He  _had_ to please his alpha.

“No?” Hammer laughed, “My dear, you are mine, whether you like it or not! Now strip!” Tony's breathing sped up,

“...yes, sir...” He gasped out, struggling to free his arms and comply, “Sir...?” He whined, pressing his face to Hammer's crotch, “Sir, please?” He couldn't strip if his arms were tied, Alpha had to know that!

“Aww, are you struggling? Too bad! I've been struggling my whole life! NOW STRIP!” Tony shuddered,

“...sir...I can't...!” He panted, working his shoes off with his feet, losing his balance and landing face down on the floor at Hammer's feet. He writhed, still trying to obey, “...please...!” Justin sighed,

“You're such a bad boy, making me do this for you,” He said, undoing the bonds on his wrists, “Now finish stripping.” Tony's form was wracked with shudders,

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry, Sir!” He tugged his suit jacket and shirt off quickly, wincing, then wriggled out of his pants, “I'm sorry!” He knelt at Justin's feet, head down, naked, sweat breaking out across his body, he was bad...he was a bad boy. How could he have been so bad? How could he have disobeyed? Tony chewed his lip, clenching his eyes shut. He deserved to be punished. 

“Lift your ass up, bitch, present yourself to me and these lovely guards.” Tony pressed his face to the floor, arms going instinctively behind his back, wrists crossed, and he pressed his ass up into the air, knees spread apart,

“Yes, yes, Sir...!” He whimpered,

“Fuckin' bitch, don't know how to listen!” He smacked Tony's ass, then came over and shoved his fingers in Tony's mouth, yanking his head up, “I **_never_** said for you to put your head down!” Tony was up on his arms in seconds, gagging on Hammer's fingers, eyes screwed shut, _Bad boy, bad boy, bad boy. Bad boy, Anthony_. He shuddered at the memory of the voice of the last alpha who had dropped him, and nearly bit Hammer's fingers. Justin pulled his fingers out, and punched Tony, knocking him to the floor. “Now, present your ass like the bitch you are, and bite your tongue, 'cause I'm going in dry.” He chuckled, Tony tucked his tongue between his teeth, and _yes, please_ , he needed it, he was so lucky, so lucky to have an alpha to handle him, and the knot would feel so good! He whined, rolling his hips, slick glinting as it leaked down his thighs.

“Eighty thousand viewing, sir.” A voice said, _Not alpha, not important._ Tony focused, repositioning his arms, proper, obedient. Hammer smiled, and knelt down behind him, pressing the head of his cock against the tight hole. With great effort, he managed to push the head of his cock in, moaning loudly,

“Oh shit, so fucking tight! Were you a virgin?” He laughed. Not ten seconds later, the doors slammed open, and a figure rolled to its feet; guns flashed in gloved hands, firing at every man in sight, save for Hammer. Justin pulled out of Tony's body due to fear, pulled up his pants, and scrambled for a place to hide. Tony gave a cry of shock, arms coming down, twisting,

“...Sir...?” He whimpered, but it was all gunfire, and yelling, and bright lights, and it dragged Tony out of the drop, just a little, and he flushed, chest heaving, and grabbed for his clothes with shaking hands; he was clinging to sanity with sweaty hands, and he was about to fall back under. His eyes darted wildly around, trying to find sense, his hole was sore, dripping slick now that it had been breached, and he couldn't focus. “...knot...need...!” He gripped his hair, struggled into his slacks, sucking a pained breath between his teeth when the rough fabric slid over his sensitive skin, he needed a gun, he needed…

The rush of war was over as quickly as it had started, and Hammer growled and laughed maniacally as the officers cuffed his wrists behind his back. Bucky lifted Tony up, carrying him out of the building; he shielded the sub from prying eyes, slipping through a few alleys to get him to the motorcycle.

“Tony, listen to me, I'm going to take you to Potts, and you're going to get all better, but I need you to hold onto me on the motorcycle, can you do that?” Tony sucked shuddering breaths desperately through clenched teeth; he felt like he was moving through a fog,  _such a bad boy_ , he was so bad, but... _Pepper, alpha...alpha...need...._

“...yeah..Pepper...yeah...I...I can...” He gasped, clinging to the dark haired man, _James Barnes_ , His mind supplied, _Alpha. Steve's friend. Safe._ He smelled so good that Tony buried his face in the dark vest covering his chest, and _inhaled,_ whimpering. Bucky was struggling himself; he'd seen Tony's slick covered hole...and he'd been walking with an erection since then. He sat Tony down on the back of the bike, and then swung his leg over the front.  
“Hold onto me tightly.” Tony dug his fingers in,

“...Hurry...please...I'm...losing....it!” He panted, legs shaking, “...fuck...hurry!” He cried, clinging to him, slick staining the seat, “I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry...” He knew this had to be hard for the alpha, shit, he couldn't remember the alpha's name anymore. Bucky hurried, his body taut, almost causing him to wreck in the turns.

Eventually they made it to Stark Tower, lucky that Hammer had chosen to transport him all the way to New York for the game, and Bucky parked his bike, and picked Tony up, walking toward the entrance.

“Jarvis! Where's Potts?!” The alpha shouted,

 _“Miss Potts is in the main living area.”_ Jarvis announced, Tony squirmed in Bucky's arms,

“Knotknotknotknotknot...” He chanted, shaking, his pants soaked with slick, as he was carried into the tower, and when the elevator doors closed, he shuddered, “Please...please...please...!” He panted, trying to climb down, straining, to kneel. Bucky gripped him tighter, watching the numbers on the elevator go up,

“Stop, I don't know if I can control myself if you kneel.” He muttered, Tony shuddered, burying his face in Bucky's shoulder,

“I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I...I can't...I can't...!” _Such a bad boy, Anthony._  He curled into a ball in Bucky's arms, clenching his eyes shut, “Fuck...Jarvis...pick up fucking speed!”

 _“I am trying, sir.”_ The AI responded, then the doors slid open, and Pepper stared.

“Pep...Pepper...Pep, help...!” Tony was kneeling at her feet in seconds, pants soaked, docile, obedient, everything he had never been for her before. “Please, pleasepleaseplease, I need you, need your knot, need...!” Bucky was shaking a little at the display, his erection would have shown through his pants if wearing a cup wasn't part of his uniform. Pepper shook her head,

“What? Tony, I can't.” Tony stared up at her, eyes huge,

“Please! Please, Pepper, Mistress, I'm good! I'll be good! I'll be a good boy!” He clutched at her skirts, sobbing, “Pleasepleaseplease, need-! Need your knot!” He nuzzled his face against her cock where it was tenting her skirt, “Please...I can't...!” He shoved his pants off, reaching back and shoving two fingers into his hole, wincing, sore, and letting out pheromones like nobody's business. “P...Mistress....!” He whined, fingering himself open, Pepper shuddered, and knelt in front of him, cupping his face in her hands,

“Tony...you don't want me.” Tony began to shake,

“...what?” He whined, clinging to her, his slick smearing over her sleeve, “..please...! I'll be good, want you, need you, Mistress!” He rolled his hips, helpless, _Left me. She left me. Not my alpha. Not mine. I'm a bad boy, bad boy, bad boy-!_  He began to sob, he'd read about heat death, but he wasn't in heat, he'd only been dropped, so why did he feel like he was dying? “...dying...hurts...please...!” Why did alphas keep rejecting him? He must be bad to deserve these punishments, “...I'm...I'm a bad boy...!”

“No,” She said, petting him softly, “You're my friend, my coworker,” She smiled, “You're a good boy, and you deserve an alpha who can truly care for you.” Tony leaned into her touch desperately,

“...I'm a good boy...?” He whimpered, “..please...” He whined, but she had said no, she had refused, she didn't want him, _You don't want me, Tony._ He focused on that, that she'd left him, because he couldn't let her drop him. “...please...who...what do...I do...?!” He pled, hips canting, “...please...alpha...need...!” Bucky was shaking hard, staring at them,

“If you won't help him, Potts, then who do I take him to?!” Tony slumped against her, trembling, tears sliding down his face,

“Are you bonded to someone? Look, he's been dropped, I've never done this to him, can you...?” She sighed, rubbing Tony's throat, “Good boy, such a good boy, you're doing so well, Tony.”

“Can I what?” Bucky asked, scared. He didn't think this rescue mission would lead to a sex fest!

“...he needs someone, he needs an alpha, someone to...” She paused again, because Tony's hips were rutting desperately, slick was dripping all over the floor, over her high heels,

“Mmm...mm...m'good...?” He was panting, whining,

“Yes, Tony, you're so good, you're so good.” She winced in sympathy, “I don't...There are no alphas he trusts, no one he...barely anyone knows he's a...”

_“Correction, Miss Potts, 98 percent of the US population has seen the video footage.”_

“What footage?” She started, “Scratch that, send it to my StarkPad. We need...Agent, can you handle him?” She squared her shoulders, “Or do I need to put him in a cold shower and put him on a knotted toy?” Tony looked horrified,

“Nononononono...please...I'll be good..! I'll be so good! I'll do anything you ask, Alpha, please!” He shrieked, panicking; what had he done to deserve such punishment? Tony clung to Pepper, sobbing, "Please, be good, be good, I'll be good, please, please, no!" Bucky shivered, and shook his head,

“Hammer had him, and did a live broadcasting across the web of Tony like this. I'll take care of him until you find a different alpha.”

“I'll...alright.” Pepper pulled Tony up against her body, “Hey, shh shh, be good, okay?” She kissed his cheek, “You're so good, so good. And this agent is going to help you, this man right here, he's an alpha.” She slid her fingers through his hair, and Tony slumped to the floor, and thrust his ass into the air, his face in the puddle of slick. She sighed, “He enjoys oral. He tasted good, always clean, but...that's what he likes.” They both knew what that term meant. Oral for subs was sucking and licking their hole. “I'll go start screening alphas from agencies. Hopefully his heat will stay on schedule, and this will only last until tomorrow.” She stroked his back, “Tony?”

“...good...be good..I'll be...so good..!” He begged,

“Do what he says, alright?” She looked up, “Jarvis? If Agent Barnes crosses lines...call Natasha in.” Natasha was the most dangerous omega Pepper had ever met. Bucky looked at her,

“Are you serious? I have to...?” He sighed, the last thing he wanted to do was have his face anywhere near Tony's hole or cock. He was Straight! He had been taught that male doms mated female subs, and vice versa! Tony slumped, he heard the tone, and shudders rolled down his spine, tears sliding freely down his cheeks, Pepper knelt back down beside him,

“No, you don't, I was just...letting you know...” She sighed, “Tony, relax, you're a good boy.” He sobbed against the floor, hips rolling. Bucky sighed, and walked over to the couch, sitting down on it.

“Come here, Tony.” Tony crawled to him, dripping slick all the way, his alpha wasn't happy, why wasn't he happy? He knelt at Bucky's feet,

“..please, yes, sir, alpha, please, please...” He rolled his hips, bucking, but there was nothing to rut against. Bucky groaned, and rubbed his cock, not that he could really feel anything through the cup, as the elevator doors closed behind Pepper.

“Tony! I'm not gay!” He snapped, sweat beading on his brow, Tony looked as if he'd been slapped,

“..not..” He whispered, “...you don't want me?” He whimpered, shudders rolling through him, “..I'm a bad boy...” He sobbed, rubbing his face into the carpet, shuddering, “...please...please...”

“N-no, you're a good boy, Tony, you'll be okay.” He said, petting him, Tony whimpered, nuzzled into his hand, the words worming into his heart, he tried to climb into Bucky's lap, legs shaking,

“...I'm...good...then...please, please, Alpha, please...!” Bucky gave him a pained look, and he stared at him,

“Tony, your scent...” He panted, Tony hugged himself, staring up at him,

“...pleaseplease...I can'tstanditanymore...!” He shrieked, scratching at his skin, he needed to be touched, to be praised, or punished, “Please...! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! What did I do?! What did I do?! Please!” He sobbed, shoving his fingers into himself, thrusting four in immediately, so desperate for a knot he was trying to fist himself. Bucky groaned, and he grabbed Tony, pulling him into his lap, and hugging him,

“I'm sorry, you're such a good boy.” Bucky's instincts released the praise, it was torture to see a sub in such distress; Tony buried his face in Bucky's shoulder, whining,

“Please...” The sub keened, “...I can't...I need...!” Bucky panted, the pheromones were really affecting him,

“Take my pants off.” Bucky said, as a simple order. Tony scrambled out of his lap, and struggled with the clasps and straps, trying to pull Bucky's pants off, fingers desperate, lip between his teeth, and Bucky helped him, and tossed his cup away, his cock springing up free, dripping precum. The omega nuzzled his face against the shaft, desperate sounds working up his throat,

“Please, sir, please, I'll be good, I'll do anything...!”

“Do what you need, it’s okay.” The Alpha said, precum dripping on Tony’s cheek; it was driving the sub crazy, his hips jerking and shaking, whimpers sliding through his throat and chest, that wasn’t really an order, he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, what did that mean? He clutched at Bucky’s thighs, his alpha didn’t seem to want to touch him, was he supposed to make decisions? Tears slid down his cheeks, and he trembled,

“...sir...sir, what do I…?!” He nuzzled the hard shaft again. Bucky arched his hips, watching the precum from his shaft create a thin strand of cum, connected to his cheek.

“Tony . . . can you get pregnant from this?" he asked, not having the education or knowledge about this stuff. He would help the billionaire, do this service for a man desperately in need, as long as he didn’t have to worry about the consequences. He was clean, and he assumed Tony was as well. The sub shook his head hard,

“No, no heat, not a heat, not in heat, can’t.” Tony stared up at him, “...is that bad? Am I bad?” He chewed his lip, “...I...I...I’ll come to you, when I’m in heat, I swear, Alpha, if that’s what you want, I’ll do whatever you want, please!” He needed orders, he needed commands.

“Shh,” he said, petting his head softly, and pulling him up on his lap. He pressed his nose into Tony’s throat, inhaling his scent, his eyes going full blown as his body recognized the omega desperately in need of him. “Such a good boy,” Bucky shuddered, feeling the slick soaking his thighs. Gently, the soldier lowered Tony onto his hard cock, thrusting up deep inside of him in one stroke. The sub’s head flew back, a cry of ecstasy leaving his throat, and he clung to Bucky’s shoulders, eyes hazy,

“Sir, sir,sir,sirsirsirsir…!” His words blurred, he couldn’t think, only knew this was what he needed, needed every day, every second, he only needed this cock, this cock inside of him. His hips started to roll without thought, hole sliding up and down the thick shaft, bigger than Ob- _don’t think that, new alpha, new, my alpha, my alpha, mine,_ fluttered through his brain, but the thought had caused his pace to stutter, chest heaving, while he calmed himself. He would never have to drop for Obadiah Stane again, he had a new alpha, an alpha who would hold him through the drop, and pet his hair, maybe even say _‘good boy’_. His legs trembled with the strain, and he bucked faster against Bucky, who sensed the distress his omega was in all of a sudden, and it made him angry. Bucky knew Tony was a troubled man wrapped in an enigma, but his instincts were in overdrive, and he wasn’t really thinking straight. He flipped them over, and pressed Tony into the couch, his scent enveloping all of the omega as he thrust hard and fast into him.

“Mine,” he groaned in the other's ear, his fingers gripping his hips in a bruising strength. Tony arched, gripping the couch,

“Yours, yes, yes, sir, yes, yours, please!” His hips rolled up, and everything felt so safe, his alpha wanted him, his alpha was fucking him senseless, he would stay here forever, wrapped in Bucky’s smell, and he would be so happy, just to be here...he whined, “...alpha...alpha...need...can...can I cum?” He begged, writhing beneath the force of the thrusts, moaning every time Bucky’s hands shifted, panting and gasping in reaction to the bruises, it felt _so good_. And that had been another thing Pepper couldn’t stand. Tony was conditioned to enjoy pain, he’d been trained efficiently, first by his father’s abuse, and then Obi’s, to love being bruised, whipped. Bucky groaned and shook his head,

“Not yet, my omega, we’ll cum together,” he panted and licked Tony’s throat, tasting the skin and hearing the blood rushing just underneath, the bonding gland pulsing and emitting that delicious pheromone. Sounds from his cock thrusting into Tony’s wet heat were echoing around the room, their essence taking up everything. “Cum Now, Tony!” he gasped and felt his knot fill up Tony’s ass, and his teeth bite into his throat, blood and oils erupting into his mouth. There was no way he could ever have resisted an order that plain. Tony’s cum spilled over the couch cushions, ten thousand dollars worth of couch, and it was probably ruined now, but he didn’t care, didn’t care, only cared that Alpha was biting him, tucking teeth into his bonding gland, and it felt _so good_ , and Pepper had never done that, and he bucked, felt that delicious knot lock into him, and he was groaning in agonized pleasure.

“...yours...your omega...all yours…” He gasped out, Bucky growled with agreement, his thrusts slowing as his seed pumped into Tony, filling up his needy omega, he slowly removed his teeth, running his hands over Tony’s body,

“Good boy.” He panted, and Tony seemed to glow under his hands with happiness, nuzzling into the hands whenever they touched his face or hair.

“I’m a good boy, for you, alpha.” He beamed, laying his head down on the arm of the couch, the bruises throbbing on his hips. Bucky smiled and nodded, petting him, keeping his omega calm. He knew Tony had a temper, and he was afraid of what would happen when he came to. Tony hummed, he was completely under, Hammer had sunk him as surely as Obi ever had, but it was Bucky who had taken him beyond that. If he’d been a little closer, his heat would probably have been triggered, and come early. Bucky decided to relax for now. He lay down on top of Tony, settling his warm body over the smaller man’s, and nuzzled him, hoping the metal of his arm wasn’t making the omega cold. Tony squirmed a little, he would’ve kept going, he would’ve done anything his alpha asked of him, but he was so tired...he snuggled down, under the comfortable weight of his alpha, his mate, knot firmly embedded in his ass, stretching him just right, and his bruised hips throbbed wonderfully. With that, Tony sank into sleep, _Good boy_ echoing in his brain. Bucky fell asleep as well, his nose pressed into Tony’s throat, licking the skin occasionally.

 


	2. The Fall out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, waiting for comments to coax those scared chapters out. 
> 
> Trigger warning for chapter 2: non consensual bonding, leaving a sub in subspace for a long period of time, self orgasm denial, mention of urine marking, (more of that to come in later chapters), Bucky imagining a woman, instead, talk of murder, and marking with cum.

Panic. That was the word that best described Tony’s feelings when he swam to consciousness, and realized his ass was split wide by the largest knot he’d ever comprehended, and an alpha was _laying on him_! He clenched his hands into fists, _shit...shit shit shit, what did I do?_  He snapped his eyes open, saw a fall of dark hair, _Not Hammer. Good. Not Hammer._  He frowned, _Then who?_  He twisted his head, and pain and pleasure exploded in his brain, whiting out his vision. He gasped, squirming, because that could only mean one thing. His bonding gland was a swollen mass on his throat, and he jerked, trying to pull off the knot, because this was _not_  his plan! Bucky woke up from the pain when his knot was pulled on forcefully. He bit Tony’s throat and growled, commanding him to be still. Tony shuddered,

“...no…! Fuck you!” He snarled despite the bite, he was completely still, obedient in that one aspect, “Who the fuck are you?! Some lackey of Hammer?!” His eyes flickered around desperately, but they were in his tower...his tower? Pepper. He’d come for Pepper, but Pepper had...Pepper had said no. His heart ached at that, but not as badly as it should have, “You...you ** _BONDED ME_**?!” He screeched, Bucky released him and covered his ears,

“Ow...fuck, you were throwing yourself on me! I helped you!” He growled, Tony’s panic increased,

“Throwing-!” He gagged, “No! nononono!” He scratched at the couch, “Fuck! Jarvis!”

 _“Sir, please relax. The bonding knot will unswell in fifteen minutes.”_  Bucky whined, gripped Tony’s hips, fingers sinking into the bruises there,

“Stop!” And Tony couldn’t resist the order, he went still again, the verbal command wrapping around him like a silk cocoon. He slumped,

“...you bonded me...why? What motive do you have? What do you want? Money? Tech? SI?” Bucky huffed, and ran his metal hand through his hair,

“Would you believe me if I said I did it to save you?” He asked,

“...don’t need to be saved, I’m fucking Iron Man.” Tony grunted, but half the bite was gone, his hair was a weak point, and those metal fingers... he was already wondering what else they could do, what they would feel like inside of him, spreading him open, and oh god, he was a tech whore, he wanted that hand to stroke over every inch of his skin. His pheromones slipped out into the air, a haze around him, contentment, pleasure, and his bonded alpha would be able to thread through those scents, and know what he was feeling. Bucky scented the air, those pheromones, betraying Tony, and he frowned,

“Tony, I know you hate this...I don’t want your company. I did this because you begged me to.” He smiled softly, but Tony’s horror ripped through his scent,

“...no...I...I..” He rocked a little, “...fuck...look, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I...he dropped me, I couldn’t…!” He hated Hammer, hated him, _hated **HIM**_! “...is he dead?”

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky said, keeping his voice calm as he stroked Tony’s back, down his spine, scratched at his scalp with gentle fingers, “He is in custody, I don’t know much more than that.”

“Custody…?” Tony’s panic flared back up, “No, no, he got out, he escaped and they let him, and-!” He was gasping, the memory of the drop, crawling, _crawling_  on his knees to Hammer’s feet.

“Yeah, but now Jarvis can keep an eye on him,” He said, “They hooked up a camera so Jarvis could see him in jail, and you will know immediately, via Jarvis, if he escapes.” Tony growled at that,

“They didn’t ask! Jarvis is mine!” He scratched at the couch, leaving scores in the soft leather, “Fuck! Who _are_  you?! You’re...you’re Barnes, right? Ninety year old, best friend to Captain Spangleface, Master Assassin, Barnes?!” Bucky sighed, and nodded,

“You know what, Tony? I didn’t fucking save you from Justin Hammer and mate with you for the fun of it! Stop yelling at me!” Tony flinched, words filtering through his sinking brain, _I’m not gay!_

“..you bonded me.” His voice was quiet, he couldn’t raise it if he wanted to, “...why? Why did you bond me? You didn’t have to, I would never _ask_  for…” He grimaced, “Did SHIELD put you up to this? To get me on a tighter leash? Because fuck them if that’s true!” He was still near silent, “I want him dead, Barnes.” He was interrupted a moment later by Bucky pulling out of him, by the lewd squelch of sound his ass made, slick pouring down his legs, because he couldn’t help the arousal, it came with being bonded. “What is it that you want from me? You’re not gay, you made that clear, at least...I think…” He shook his head, but instincts had him wriggling onto his back, throat bared, at Bucky’s expression, and the alpha snarled,

“SHIELD was compromised, you know it doesn’t exist anymore. I did it because YOU asked. Because you wanted and needed my help, and I’m not so heartless that I’d let an omega suffer. If it’ll make you feel happier, I will kill Hammer for you. Give me twenty four hours.” He said, pulling on his underwear; he wasn't sure if Stark knew about the small sector of Shield still in existence. Tony’s head was back, throat bared, as soon as Bucky’s tone changed,

“...what?” His brow furrowed, but the recent drop made it so he couldn’t disobey, “What? What do you mean, if I want-?” Liquid eyes watched Bucky dress, “Look, none of that answers the question of _why_  you bonded me? There’s a huge difference between...helping an omega, and...bonding them.” He still couldn’t raise his voice, and if Bucky snapped one more time, so much as raised his voice, Tony would drop. Bucky sighed,

“Maybe I am gay...maybe I do find you attractive, I don’t know.” He pulled his jacket on, he wasn’t used to being openly gay, which used to be a cause for a death sentence. Tony swallowed, scratching his way mentally up out of the rim in his mind that preceded the drop,

“..don’t go…” He whispered, rolling off the couch, he wanted to slam his head into the wall, “Look..we’re bonded,...so we have to…” He _needed_  it, needed the drop, from Bucky, specifically, to solidify the bond. “You bit...so you have a responsibility, and that’s fucked up, I know, believe me, I do.” Bucky sighed, and came back over, sitting on the clean part of the couch.

“I don’t know how to treat an omega, which is why I never bonded. What do you need me to do?” Tony closed his eyes tight,

“...fuck..” He grimaced, “...Look, I’m not exactly sure what the regular protocol is, honestly…” He sighed, “Jarvis, bring up bonding protocol, on the coffee table.”

“No.” Bucky said, embarrassed about having to refer to a computer, “Just...come here.” He said, holding his arms open for him; Tony stared, eyes wide, his breathing stuttering, and then he was in Bucky’s arms, lean, lithe, muscular body curled up in his lap; his breathing evened out, calmed, slowed, eyes sliding closed, body relaxing. _Yes. This. This is what I need_. It was what he’d been needing, for years, since his mother died...Bucky hummed in his ear, and let his alpha instincts take over. He wrapped Tony in his big strong arms, and nuzzled his head, “That’s my good boy.” Tony whined,

“I’m your good boy.” He nuzzled Bucky’s chest, he needed to be marked, needed Bucky’s cum, striped around his neck, needed piss soaked leather buckled tight there, reminding him who he belonged to. _Not Obi. Not Obi. Barnes. James Barnes_. “J. A. M. E. S…  B. A. R. N. E. S.” Tony spelled, and fuck, he was close to dropping from a _“good boy.”_  The scents from their mating, and Tony’s slick, still filtering through the air, bombarded Bucky’s senses,

“Tony...kneel.” He said, his cock raging hard in his pants; Tony clambered to the floor, limbs clumsy, and knelt.

“Yes, alpha.” He said immediately, head back, throat bared. Bucky pulled his cock out of his pants, and rubbed Tony’s throat softly, before wrapped his hand around the back of his neck, cupping the base of his skull, fingers on delicate pressure points all subs possessed, and pulled his head closer to Bucky’s crotch; Tony’s eyes fluttered shut as soon as Bucky’s fingers slipped into place, that warning pressure on the back of his neck, it soothed him beyond belief, and he obeyed easily, almost fully under the drop. One more command, and he would do anything Barnes asked.

“Suck my cock.” Bucky ordered, stroking his shaft softly, Tony lunged forward, mouth sliding over the thick column of throbbing, blood engorged muscle, letting it hit the back of his throat, sucking obediently, lips stretched obscenely around Barnes’s girth; he barely had half in his mouth, the mushroom shaped head pressed firmly to the back of his throat. Bucky smiled and leaned his head back, imagining a woman in Tony’s place. He groaned, and thrust his hips, feeling the back of Tony’s throat contract, the omega whined, and it was high pitched, an animal sound; he tried, relaxed his throat, but even dropped this completely, his mind whited out like a clean dry erase board, he knew his alpha’s cock was huge. He vaguely reached back to feel his resilient hole, because one, giving his alpha pleasure turned him on, and two, he wanted to know how his ass held up after having something that huge in it. And then he was gagging, the cock pressing down his throat, and his eyes were watering. “Good omega.” Bucky groaned, thrusting hard and fast into his hot, wet mouth. He was too distracted by calling him _boy_ , because he wasn’t gay...so he would call him omega, or sub. Tony gasped in breaths between Bucky’s thrusts, _Good. Good. I’m good. This is so good..!_  He sucked desperately, gagging every time it slid down his throat, his beard rubbing against Bucky’s balls, and the alpha gasped, and moaned, the light scratching on his testicles sending pleasure through him, “Fuck, ah, yes!” He panted, climaxing, and spilling his cum down Tony’s throat and into his mouth. Tony shivered, swallowing as much as he could, but then Bucky was pulling out of his mouth, and the cum was spilling over his lips, spattering over his throat and face, his hair, and across his nose as Bucky continued to cum. He shut his eyes, felt Bucky’s fingers smearing the cum around his throat, _Marked. Claimed_.

“Thank you, Alpha…! Thank you!” Bucky smiled, feeling content that Tony smelled like him.

“You’re welcome,” He replied, petting him briefly before getting up. “Do you want me to kill Justin Hammer?” The sub nuzzled against Bucky’s thighs,

“Yes, alpha, please...please, alpha…!” He rutted against the couch, but Barnes hadn’t told him he could cum. He chewed his lip, shaky, he wouldn’t ask, it would make alpha angry, alpha loved him, alpha called him good, alpha was going to kill the bad man. “Please.” Bucky watched Tony, seeing the slender, curved cock jutting up against his belly, he wrinkled his nose a little,

“You can cum, if you have to.” He said, petting his head quickly, before checking his gun. “Will you be okay here by yourself while I’m gone?” Tony was gripping the base of his cock, confused by the conflicting commands,

“...how...how long, sir?” He looked up with pleading eyes, because the order was _if you have to_ , and he would be okay if he didn’t cum, he knew, so he wouldn’t, he would wait for his alpha.

“I told you, It’d be an in and out mission, but the distance probably means twenty four hours. Will you be okay till I get back tomorrow night?” he asked, feeling actual concern. The sub chewed his lip, bristles rubbing his upper lip, his beard needed to be trimmed, the stubble growing into the empty patches,

“...a day...I...yes, yes, Alpha, anything you need.” He shivered, Alpha wasn’t going to breed him, so he would stay down, he would stay under, in the drop, he would wait.

“I’m doing this for you,” The dom reminded him. “I’ll be back tomorrow, make sure to get some sleep, and eat food while I’m gone,” he petted him. He knew Tony’s unhealthy habits, Shield's file was _very_ thorough. “And no more than one pot of coffee!” Tony stared at him,

“...one?” He whimpered, “...yes, alpha...of course.” He curled his knees up, the cum sticky on his cheeks, on his face, dripping down the side of his nose, stuck in his beard, “I...I’ll miss you, sir…” Bucky smiled, elated over his omega’s feelings towards him. He gave him a chaste kiss on top of his head,

“I’ll miss you too, Tony. Get some PJ pants on, you don’t have to wear anything else if you don't want to. Try to keep yourself busy. I’ll be back soon,” he said, waving as he walked out the door. The omega sat back on his heels, watching the elevator doors close behind his alpha, _Busy. Keep busy._  He frowned, worrying his lip between his teeth, and slowly stood on shaky legs, _Alpha, alpha, alpha, my alpha…_  He ambled into his room, tugged on pajama pants, but they didn’t smell like James, and he didn’t like the way they felt, but James, Alpha, Barnes, he had said to wear them. Tony frowned, rubbing his hands over his thighs, feeling the scratchy material, he shuffled through the tower’s main living floor, into the kitchen to hurriedly scarf down some food, and drink a cup, _a single cup,_  of coffee, trying to conserve his rations, (he was nothing, if not logical, even when dropped and left in the white fog.), before flopping on the couch, rubbing his face against the leather where Bucky’s scent remained,

“...alpha…” He groaned.

 


	3. Sequence of Numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tony goes semi-crazy from being dropped for so long, and Clint tries repeatedly to reassure him. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Public masturbation (it's only semi public), Helping hands (A dom that's not Tony's putting a toy in him), Tony licking things, (slight) urine, improper coding leading to harm, Slight identity crisis over orientation,

An hour and twenty four minutes later, Pepper walked back into the room, staring at the boy on the couch. It was a little pathetic, but she knew this would be good for both of the boys; Bucky couldn’t be a soldier his entire life, not after the abuse he took from Hydra. He was fragile now, and he needed Tony as much as Tony needed an alpha, even if the alpha himself wasn’t aware of it.

“Tony?” she asked, pulling up a chair and sitting next to him, refusing to sit on the cum covered couch; hazy liquid brown eyes flickered to her face,

“...nnn...alpha’s gone…” He whined, licking his own cum off the couch, hips rutting against the soft, worn cushions, “...gone...twenty two hours, thirty six minutes, and...and...ten...nine...eight...seconds…” He shuddered, he needed something, anything, inside of him, to hold him until his alpha came back. She smelled good, but no, she was not his alpha. “...Barnes...James Barnes...J. A. M. E. S….B. A. R. N. E. S.” He gasped out, “...twenty two hours...thirty four minutes, and…” She smiled and pressed a finger to his lips,

“Tony, are you able to focus? We have some business to take care of,” she said, holding up the paperwork. The sub tried to lick her finger,

“...focus...paperwork...hate paperwork...boring...need…” He thrust against the couch, then remembered his command from James, _If you need to_ , and his hips stilled, he didn’t... _need_ to. “...please..?” She sighed,

“This is about Bucky and you . . . ,” she said, getting up and leaving him for a few minutes. She returned with a dildo, a simple one that was shaped like a man's penis. She wanted him to stay focused, and not get too distracted. “Put that in, and then focus on me.” Tony looked down at it,

“...not alpha’s...too small…” He whined, toes curling, but he obeyed, too far into the drop to ignore a command; he kicked his pajama pants off, settled the base against the couch cushions, and thrust his body carelessly back onto it; embarrassment poured through him as he surfaced a little, “...oh.” He stared at Pepper, and grabbed for something, anything, to drape over his lap, “...I’m...uh…” She smiled at him,

“This is not the worst thing that I have seen from you, don’t worry,” she shook her head, and handed him a bunch of papers on a clipboard. “These are papers  you need to read and sign, concerning your bond with Bucky, and how this is now going to affect the company and the board.”

“...Bucky…” Tony frowned, “...his name is James. James Barnes, J. A…” He trailed off, “...Buchanan?” He was looking at the paperwork, and right there was his name, Anthony Edward Stark, next to James Buchanan Barnes. “Bucky. Okay.” He swallowed, “...I don’t know what I’m doing, Pep...I’m half under…” Pepper nodded,

“I know, but the sooner this is done, the sooner it can be processed. If you want, we can wait until you are out of the sub-drop, and you’re more awake to consent.” Tony’s brow furrowed,

“...if I’m ever really out of it…” He muttered, “He doesn’t...um…” He shook his head, _Alpha loves me, wants me, needs me, will fuck me, breed me,_ He relaxed, reassured, and started reading the papers, lifting his hips and dropping himself back onto the toy every few minutes to calm himself. She smiled, and waited patiently while he read through the documents.

“You seem happier,” she smiled at him, Tony’s eyes flickered up, then to the clock, _Twenty one hours, twenty minutes, and thirty five, thirty four, thirty three…_

“Happier, that’s...uh…” He sighed, setting the forms down, “...Pepper...I’m sorry…” She pursed her lips,

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything . . .”

“No, don’t, it’s...I know I was awful for you, you deserve a sub who...who can trust you fully.” He chewed his lip, focusing on her was making the drop try and suck him back under, tendrils of _bad bad bad, not your alpha_ working through his brain. She petted him softly,

“Tony, relax,” she smiled, not seeming mad at all. “Here, finish your paperwork, and then you can watch Bucky’s past history through his shield records.” The omega swallowed thickly,

“...what if he doesn’t want me to see his past?” He whimpered, “Bad boy, bad bad bad boy…!” Whines left his throat, and he shoved himself down on the toy, trying to anchor himself. She winced, and sighed,

“Tony, Listen to me. Stop freaking out. Bucky will be home soon, and you have paperwork to do. Now let's get this done.” His shoulders pulled up, and he hurried to read the paperwork, breath hitching every once in awhile, hands shaking,

“...legal...legal control...so...so he...he has...has to approve my stuff, but...if he does, I submit it anyway?” He struggled to understand.

“Right. If Bucky doesn’t approve it, then it’s not happening,” She said, realizing how horrible this was, but there was nothing to be done; his nostrils flared, but the drop kept him under enough that he didn’t get angry,

“I...right...and...and you stay CEO, that’s...I need that, please?” She nodded,

“I’m not going anywhere anytime soon. I told you, I hate job hunting,” she smiled, the relief in his face was heart breaking,

“...I wasn’t sure…” He lost himself for a moment, grinding his hips down on the toy; she used a finger, and lifted his chin up,

“I know things are still stressful, and probably always will be, but you’re still my friend.” Tony swallowed,

“Pepper...what if he hates me? What if he...what if he hates me? What if he doesn’t want me, and I…?!” He whimpered, tears sliding down his cheeks, “...like Obi…”

“Bucky is nothing like Obi. When he gets home, get permission to watch his history. It’s better than Cap's,” she smiled, knowing he used to be a fanboy, but he just stared at the floor, his shoulders hunched up,

“...twenty hours...fifty three minutes...fifty five...fifty four...fifty three…” He couldn’t stop the flow of numbers in his brain, they never stopped, constant, they just switched subjects, and this subject was the only thing he could focus on, “...forty two...forty one…” He shivered, she continued petting him,

“Just . . . finish the paperwork, and I’ll leave you alone to count.” He leaned into her hands, he needed praise, he needed touch, and his alpha was gone _...no, he went to make the bad man disappear, he..._ Tony shook his head, hard,

“...I can’t focus...Pepper, it’s not enough…”

“Here . . . ,” She said, finding his crotch cup that Bucky had thrown aside from earlier. She picked it up with two fingers, made a face, and handed it to him. The sub’s breathing sped up as soon as it was within two feet of him, and he grabbed at it, pressing it over his face; as soon as it touched his skin, he started to fuck himself mercilessly back onto the dildo, so hard that it slipped out from under him, and fell on the floor.

 _“Fuck, no, need, need him!”_ He sobbed,

“I’m sorry,” she said, easing the dildo back under him, helping him with this. She knew there was no way he was parting with it, so she didn’t ask; he thrust himself back onto it, moaning wantonly, his hips jerking; he was drenched in sweat, but his alpha’s smell was in his nostrils, and his muscles were clenching,

“...Pepper…” He whined, “...can’t...can’t think...gotta...papers...gotta sign them…”

“You can sign them later,” she said, patting him on the head. “You’re being a good boy.”

“I am?” He swallowed, licked the cup, hips jerking, “...fuck...good...boy…? I’m...a good boy?”

“Yes,” Pepper smiled and kept petting his head. “Alpha will be back soon.”

“Promise?” He keened, fumbling on the toy, hitting a button, and the base inflated, knotted him, and he slumped, the edge of the cup in his mouth, suckling on it, “...Alpha...alpha… Barnes...B. A. R. N. E. S….” His eyes slid closed, _Get some sleep_.

“I promise,” she said, getting up, and moving the papers onto the table for when he woke up, letting him sleep.

When Tony woke up, he was alone again, “Thirteen hours...five minutes...sixteen seconds…” He whispered, he was laying in dry cum, it was crusted in his hair and over his face, and he had the cup under his nose, but the scent was fading. “...thirteen…” He sat up, and gave a cry, the toy was still knotted in him, and he just sat there, shoulders shaking, until, about forty five minutes later, Tony’s cell phone started vibrating away and playing an old Black Sabbath song as his ringtone. Tony had it to his ear in seconds,

“Hello?” He struggled not to whimper, fingers tight on the phone, “Hello?” He repeated, shoulders shaking as he tried to get the toy out.

“Tony?” Bucky asked, relieved to hear his voice. “Sorry I wasn’t able to call you before, I’m on my way to your place now.” Tony let out a sob of relief,

“...how long…?” The numbers in his head stuttered, shuffled, and he fumbled the toy, dropping it on the floor, “...how long, sir?”

“Nine hours. I’ll be home a few hours earlier than planned . . . how are you doing?,” he asked, hearing his tone of voice. He was worried for his poor omega.

“...I slept...I slept...am I good?” Tony panted into the phone, “...should...should I...should I put my h-hand inside...what do I do, alpha?” He was half panicked, Bucky’s voice was making his cock throb.

“Yes, you’re a very good boy,” he said softly over the phone, blushing at the looks his transporter was giving him. “Well, you just woke up . . . what have you had to eat so far?” Tony whimpered,

“...nothing...I didn’t...I didn’t eat, I’m sorry!” He slumped, slid off the couch, “I’m so sorry! I’ll eat, I’ll eat, I’m sorry!” _Eight hours, fifty seven minutes, twenty three seconds._ He pulled a jar of peanut butter from the cupboard, and started spooning fingerfuls of it into his mouth.

“Wha- What is that noise? What are you shoveling into your mouth!? Stop!” He huffed, Tony dropped the jar as if scalded,

“...I...it was p-peanut butter…” He whimpered, huddling into a hunched ball on the floor, “...am I bad?” The alpha rubbed his face,

“No, Tony, you’re not bad. I wanted you to eat something real. Like a peanut butter sandwich. Get out two pieces of bread, and smear peanut butter, and jelly if you wish, on them with a knife, but don’t cut yourself,” he said with a warning tone. Tony hurried to obey, smearing the peanut butter on, and then jelly, and looked down, sandwich, _...you put it together?_ He flopped one onto the other, _Yeah...okay, that looks right…_ He bit into it, and groaned, eating it quickly,

“...thank you, sir, please, thank you…”

“You're welcome, good boy,” he smiled, glad his omega was eating. “Pour yourself some water or coffee if you’re thirsty.” Tony paused, thought about that, blinking, and poured himself some water, taking small sips,

“...eight hours...forty minutes...thirty two...thirty one…” He hadn’t realized he’d spoken aloud.

“What are those numbers?” Bucky asked, frowning. “Are you counting down the time until I’m with you?”

“Yes, yes, sir, yes,” Tony chanted, “...eight hours, thirty nine minutes, fifty two, fifty one, fifty…”

“Wow . . . okay, um, you don’t have to do that. Don’t you have work down in the lab that you should be doing?” Tony flinched,

“...numbers...always...always numbers in my head...can’t help it…” He whispered, “...work...y-yes…” His shoulders slumped, “I’m sorry, alpha…”

“It's okay,” he smiled. “I’ll be home soon. Just do whatever you normally do.” Tony opened his mouth, but the phone clicked off, his alpha had hung up on him. The sub shivered,

“...normally do?” He blinked, “...what do I normally do?” And so he went down into the lab, bumping into Dummy, and ignoring You’s frantic chirping, and in his head, the numbers counted down.

Clint came down two hours later, upon Peppers request. He rubbed Tony’s back, he knew what it was like, since he was bonded to Phil.

“Tony . . . how you hangin in there?” Tony shivered,

“...um...he called...but he didn’t...he hung up...he didn’t say good bye, I don’t…” His eyes were confused, “I...he said to work, so I’m working, right? Am I working?” He blinked, looked down at the spidery robot he’d accidentally built. “...um...kind of working.” Its legs jerked, and he stumbled backward, “Fuck!” It had left three long lacerations up his left arm, nearly to his elbow, and they were dripping blood. His knees shook, he wanted his alpha, needed his alpha, to clean him up, to make it stop hurting, Tony clenched his teeth, “Clint, first aid kit, it’s...it’s above the sink, Jarvis...contain that...whatever I made just now.”

 _“Yes, sir.”_ Was the immediate answer, and Tony took the kit from Clint, and swiped alcohol up his hand and arm, hissing between his teeth,

“...Shit...six...six hours...fifteen minutes...forty two…” Tony took a deep breath, and smeared ointment over the cuts, and taped gauze over them, one handed, “Thirty four….thirty three…” He dropped his head against the table, “...he bonded me, he bonded me, Clint, _me_ , why?” He didn’t wait for an answer, just straightened up, leaned to peer at the contained spider bot, “...and I built an arachnid with an unstable AI. Brilliant.” He ran his fingers through his hair, almost back to himself, but he was swimming through the haze of being dropped, and it was so hard to surface without being knotted again, he sucked a few more breaths through his teeth, “And everyone saw...everyone saw what Hammer did to me, that fucking asshole, and here I am _pining_ for James Barnes, when he’s doing something for me, he’s...doing something...for me...and I don’t deserve that, I really don’t, and he’s going to realize that, you know? And then he’ll leave, and yeah, it’ll be hard for him, since he bonded me, but...it takes a sub way longer to get over a broken bond than an alpha, and here I am feeling sorry for myself again.” He stunned the spider thing with a small shock, and opened its belly, pulling up the coding he’d done, there were huge chunks missing, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to fix it until he’d been knotted, so there wasn’t a point, but all the chunks...well, they were filled with numbers, counting down how long until Bucky came back. If he was coming back. “What if he doesn’t come back?” Tony stopped suddenly, eyes flickering up to Clint’s, “How the fuck do you _stand_ this?!” He gripped his hair, sliding to his knees, only then realizing that he was still naked, slick dripping down his legs, coating them over and over, layer after layer,

 _“Sir,”_ Jarvis interrupted, _“According to the time frame you have been repeating, it is time for you to sleep for at least two hours.”_ Tony bit his lip,

“...then it’ll be…”

 _“Four hours, thirteen minutes, twelve seconds, sir.”_ Jarvis replied, the sub chewed on his lip,

“If I manage to sleep...need...I need him…” He rubbed a hand over the bandages, trying to ground himself, “...oh...oh no…!” he slid to his knees, “No nononono…!” Whimpering, he pressed his face to the floor, presenting, exposing himself, “...I disobeyed...I disobeyed…!” He’d hurt himself, he had cuts, they were the result of his actions, he had disobeyed, and his alpha had said, on the phone, not to cut himself, not to get cut. And, “...six hours...ten minutes...one second…” his lips shaped without thought, chest to the ground, ass up, eyes screwed shut, “...six hours...nine minutes...fifty seven seconds…” Clint just stood by for a few seconds and let him get the emotions out. He could tell that was what he had been trying to do with the spider, but  . . . the lack of focus made him create a shit robot. When he fell to the floor, Clint walked over and petted his head,

“I handle this, Tony, because I trust my alpha to return to me. Yes, it was . . . horrible, when Phil died, and then I realized he really wasn’t dead, I needed a lot of help, a lot of attention. I blamed myself for a lot of things, but with his words, I quickly realised that it wasn’t, and I was lucky he was alive. It helped that he gave me a dildo that ejaculated his cum,” he chuckled. “Maybe you can ask Bucky for something like that. He’ll be home later.” Tony hunched his shoulders,

“...hours, Six...six hours…” He gagged on the words, stopping the minutes and seconds, because he couldn’t stand to hear himself keep chanting that, and he stayed where he was, beneath Clint’s hand, eyes slipping open, “...he...he’ll leave, Clint…” His words were quiet, “...he’ll leave...who wouldn’t? And...and...I hate this...I hate it...I can’t stand it…it’s only been eighteen hours…” He let his legs slide out from under him until he was laying on his belly on the floor, “...said on the phone not to cut myself…” He whispered.

“I think you’ll be alright,” Clint smiled, petting him softly. “So maybe he’ll be a bit pissed, he went to go do this for you. Maybe you can think of ways to please him for when he returns?” The other sub frowned,

“...please him...I can’t...I can’t, Clint…” Tony rolled onto his side, curling up, “...he doesn't like me...he doesn't...he doesn't like men…”

“So give him a reason to like you, and men,” He chuckled, “Do you really think he would have called to check up on you if he didn't care at least a little?” Tony lay there on the floor, eyes down, his hands twisting into loose fists,

“I don’t know...I don’t know him...if he’s anything like Cap, then yeah...I think he would…” He mumbled,

“So think of a bunch of questions to ask him about when he gets back. Ask if you can check out his arm,” Clint chuckled, Tony swallowed thickly,

“...I...questions...right…” He sat up slowly, this was a silly plan, but the drop was pulling him back under, and he tucked his legs under him, wishing for his alpha, who didn't want him, who didn't want a male sub, and who would want Tony, anyway? He was more trouble than he could possibly be worth.

“Yeah,” Clint handed him a pen and pad of paper, “What kinds of things do you want to know about him?” And there it was, Tony’s heart rate sped, because he wanted to...he wanted to learn everything about his alpha, wanted to be the one James Buchanan Barnes came to for everything, the one James Buchanan Barnes trusted to fix that magnificent arm; he shivered, and scrawled “arm” onto the page, handwriting messy and shaky, teeth worrying his full bottom lip. Maybe he should shave? He shook himself, no, because, _Six hours, one minute, two seconds_ , “Okay, good,” The other sub said, interrupting the numbers, “What about stuff from his past...like what it was like to fight in a war beside Captain America, and how much schooling did he have as a kid, did he have any siblings...stuff like that.” Tony’s hands started to steady as he scratched “family” and “childhood” onto the pad. “Good boy.” Clint smiled, and rubbed Tony’s shoulder, “Is there anything else you want to ask him?” Tony swallowed, the petting felt nice, and relaxed his shoulders a little,

“...I don’t know...what if I ask and he gets mad? What if he's angry?” The tremors returned, “...Did Phil ask...before he bonded you? Did he ask?” His eyes flickered up desperately, “I can’t...I can’t handle this…” Clint shrugged,

“Phil and I worked together for SHIELD for many years, and we got to know each other.”

“I…” Tony set down the paper, he’d pressed the pen too hard, and there was a hole in the thin paper, “Fuck. I can’t think, Clint, he left...he left me...under…” And it hurt, to admit that, to show his weakness, “Why would he do that?”

“Maybe he doesn’t understand, like Rogers. Steve is still fucking clueless.” Clint laughed a little, but the other sub sucked his lip between his teeth, and ducked his head,

“...he...the little bit of his file that I...he was a playboy...he had omegas all over him when he was young…” Tony fought down the irrational jealousy over women who were probably dead, “He knows. He knows I’m dropped.” He rubbed a hand over his face, “I wanna go back in time and...and stop them from ever touching him…!” His lucidity faded, “Time...time machine, build a…”

“No! C’mon, Tony, I know you’ve seen the movies, time machines are never the answer! He’s bonded to you now, and he’ll be home soon.” Tony whined, pressing his face to the floor, hands coming back to spread himself open,

“...Five hours...fifty two minutes...thirty...twenty nine...twenty eight…” His voice was breathless and high pitched, causing Clint to sigh, and hug him tightly,

“He loves you, don’t fret.” He stroked his hair, but the sub whined when the hug pulled him out of his subservient position,

“No...no he doesn’t...he doesn’t…” Tony swallowed, shuddered, “He never...never touches my…” He whimpered,

“You’ve only been awake with him for a limited time!” Clint shook his head, “You both have to get used to each other.”

“But...but alphas usually touch...they usually...even if they don’t want you to feel good, they touch your dick, Clint, right?” He wriggled out of Clint’s grip, and glanced at the inactive spider bot, “...I’m a fuck up….” He whispered, head down, “...damn it...why are you here, Barton?”

“To help you, for some strange reason,” he snorted. “Pepper told me you were freakin’ out. I thought you’d be happy that your arch nemesis was dead.” Tony’s brow furrowed,

“Arch…? He was far from…” He shook his head, “He outed me as an omega, that’s all, that’s...you know, best kept secret in fifteen...sixteen odd years.” Turning away, Tony kicked his chair out of the way, “...I should...he said to eat…” Climbing the stairs on shaky legs, Tony bypassed the kitchen, and slumped against the side of the white leather couch, burying his face in the worn place where Bucky had been for so short a time, the cup was even ceasing to smell like his alpha. “Hours...five hours…?” He shook his head, swallowed, inhaled against the couch. Clint stared at him, and shook his head,

“You in the mood for some chicken? I’ll make some chicken,” he said, walking to the kitchen with a sway to his hips, putting out a pot of water for some pasta as well; blinking, Tony watched him, the cup clutched in his hands,

“...you’re going to cook?” He arched a thin brow, and climbed onto a stool in the kitchen, dragging slick over the surface, to watch, “Don’t blow up my kitchen, bird brain.” He attempted, twisting the cup between his fingers. Clint grinned, glad to have his humor back.

“Yeah I’m gonna cook. Before I met Phil, I only knew how to cook military style, so I could make decent breakfast with a rusty can if I had to,” he shrugged, “But . . . Phil didn’t like that. He likes order, and a schedule . . . he’s a stiff! and he didn’t like shit food when we could have good food right in the fridge . . . so he shoved me into a cooking seminar.” And there it was, the issue Tony had with doms, they decided something, and if you didn’t agree, they just dropped you, and sent you crawling to do whatever it was they’d wanted you to do. He lay his head on the counter, making sure he could still see the other sub. Would Bucky be angry when he got back? That Clint was here? Would he be mean? He shook that off,

“I’m serious about blowing up my kitchen. Don’t.” Clint rolled his eyes,

“Yes, ‘cause I’m just dying to try out my new explosives,” he said, pan searing the chicken like a fucking professional. A shrug slid through Tony’s shoulders,

“Speaking of...how are you liking the new arrows? I mean, how do they work? They fly straight? No issues? No sticking?” He sat up, eyes bright, “I thought I might have gotten the integrity a little wrong, but…”

“No, they’re awesome, man,” he grinned. “Can you make the fletching purple next time, though? It’ll really match my outfit.”

“Jarvis, take note. I won’t remember.” Tony was lucid enough to know that. He turned the cup over and over in his fingers, brought it up to smell the lingering scents, a small amount of old urine, dried pre from the motorcycle ride, he was licking it before he knew what he was doing, tongue gliding over the hard surface. Clint wrinkled his nose at Tony,

“Keep that away from the food.” Tony flushed at his words,

“...I’m sorry…” He cradled it in his hands, “It’s all I’ve got. For the next five hours.” Chewing his lip, he reluctantly added, “It’s all he left. This is...it’s like torture, he took all his scent with him, and…” He glanced at the elevator, wondering if his scent was still _there_ , it could be considered cruel to leave a dropped sub in a place with no scent of his alpha. “I...I think I’m losing my mind...I...I was _licking_ this…” Tony shoved the cup in his pocket, hugging himself,

“I think he should have stayed longer, I agree…” The archer shrugged, not knowing what to say as he prepped the pasta, making enough food for them and both of their alphas.

“I...I shouldn’t want him, I...what is the point of this, Clint? What’s the point of constantly pining, and...and letting someone order you around?” He had once believed in the fairytale of having an alpha, of being loved, and stroked, and told he was a good boy, so good, before bed every night, being protected and taken care of, but Obi had cured him of that. No one knew, not even Pepper, everything Stane had done to him; She knew he'd been Tony's alpha, knew that he'd abused the submissive, but she didn't know just how badly. And if she hadn’t hit that button, Tony would have died. He’d been on his knees in the suit, head back, Stane towering over him. He’d been vanishing into those eyes, that the wormhole reminded him of so much...he stumbled off the chair, gasping, gripping his chest, and fumbled the cup back up to his face, taking deep inhalations as the anxiety attack ripped through him. Clint jerked and ran over, rubbing Tony’s back,

“Whoa, Tony, relax!” He said, easily identifying the issue, but he didn’t know what triggered it,

“I know, I know, I’m sorry, I...it happens...it’s fine…” He panted, sliding to his knees, tears pricking at his eyes, “...his smell is...is gone, I licked it, and now...now the smell is gone...Clint..!” He shuddered, buried his face in Clint’s clothed chest, smelling so of Phil, and his brain was chanting _Alpha alpha alpha_ , even though it was the wrong alpha. Clint rubbed his back,

“He’ll be home soon.” He said softly,

“...hours...hours…” Tony tried to burrow into Clint’s alpha scented shirt, even if Phil terrified him on a regular day, “...can...can you s-say... 'good boy’ again?” Clint grinned in response,

“You’re a good boy,” He said, petting him more, fingers calloused and strong; Tony inhaled Phil’s scent from Clint’s shirt, the alpha must have been the one who did the laundry, and he let Clint stroke his hair until he was calm and relaxed, as much as he could be without a knot,

“I’m sorry...thanks for...for that.”

“No problem,” The other sub stepped back over to the stove, making sure nothing was burning; Tony rubbed his nose, itchy from the alpha scent, the smell of whatever flowery detergent Phil Coulson used, and he slowly climbed back onto the stool, spinning the now useless cup in his hands.

“Um...do you think…” It had felt so good, to smell alpha, to have praise, he couldn’t help but ask, “Do you think after you finish cooking you could maybe, um, hold me for a little bit, so I...you know, so I can sleep?” He avoided looking at the other omega, twisting the cup in his hands. Clint nodded,

“Yeah, I can do that.” He said, giving him a piece of cooled chicken to try,

“I don’t, you know, I don’t want to cause trouble, I…” Tony sighed, smoothed his hair back with shaky fingers,

 _“Sirs, Agent Coulson has arrived.”_ Jarvis announced, Tony went quiet, holding the chicken in his fingers, embarrassed at the prospect of having another spectator to his troubles, his weakness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I now run an ask blog, http://imaginetony.tumblr.com where I write out short scenes when people send me prompts beginning with "Imagine Tony", if anyone is interested, some of them may end up in this story, in some way. 
> 
> Now, the timeline is somewhat difficult, because Tony's 28, not nearly forty, from timeline tweaking. Bucky has remembered who he was, but hasn't stopped going through the process of remembering his missions yet, so he's secure in James Barnes, but not the Winter Soldier. More memories of missions will be cropping up. Got any questions? Comment. We always answer.


	4. Usage of Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna summarize. 
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: Once again, and alpha putting something in another alpha's omega, (but it's to be helpful), an alpha having his omega pleasure another omega, sub having jealousy over his alpha touching another sub, sex in front of another sub, dislike of gender, leaving a sub dropped for too long.

Clint had frozen at Jarvis’s announcement, and straightened his posture automatically, because dinner wasn’t done yet! The alpha went straight to Clint, pulled him close, and kissed his throat,

“Hello, my good boy, my precious boy.” He murmured into Clint’s ear, giving him a soft bite, “Good boy, Clint, good boy. Can I comfort Tony?” He asked permission, the highest honor an alpha could give an omega.  When Coulson came over, and bit softly into his neck, praising him, he almost melted into a soft puddle,

“Yes,” He said, nuzzling him quickly, Phil kissed his lips once,

“Thank you. You’re a good boy. Keep working on dinner, it smells great.” He turned, and saw Tony picking a piece of chicken apart with nervous fingers; Clint kissed him back happily and went back to the meal, as Coulson spoke, “Tony?” He stepped closer, projecting calm toward the frightened omega, “Would you like me to hold you for a short while?” Tony wanted to say no, but Coulson opened his arms, and he couldn’t stop himself. He was burrowing against Phil’s chest desperately within seconds, sobbing softly, “How long has he been under?” Phil asked Clint with a frown; the blond sub only took a second to answer,

“Ever since Barnes left,” He muttered, “Almost twenty four hours ago.”

“Twenty four hours?” Coulson frowned, lifted Tony in his arms, letting him inhale, relax, in the alpha scent, “And Barnes...he went to Washington? Has Tony been acting strange? Repeating anything?” He sat in a chair, arranging Tony in his lap, grimacing at the sour sperm smell of the bonding mark around his throat, “And he hasn’t showered...the bonding oil is still all over him.” Smoothing the slightly tangled hair, Phil lifted Tony’s chin, “Tony, when was the last time you came?” The omega looked up at him with dazed eyes,

“Alpha said...only if I need to.” He mumbled,

“He keeps counting down the time until Barnes returns,” Clint said, getting a little uncomfortable when Phil spoke of climaxing with someone else’s omega in his arms, Coulson looked back at Clint,

“Good boy, Clint, it’s okay, I promise.” He rubbed Tony’s back, “You’re a good boy, too, Tony. Waiting so long. How much longer, Tony?”

“...four hours...twenty five minutes...thirteen seconds…” Tony looked up at him, “...where is he?” Clint relaxed a little, but just continued to put the chicken to the side,

“Pasta is almost done,” He informed them, Tony shivered, and ducked his head, and Phil ruffled his hair,

“He’s on his way, Tony.” The allpha murmured, “Just relax, it’s alright, just breathe and relax.” Coulson was skilled in calming subs in the field. It was because of him that subs were so confident on missions. Clint fixed three plates, put out a beer for Phil, and water for him and Tony.

“Dinner is ready,” He said, putting down the silverware. Coulson smoothed Tony’s hair,

“Clint? Come here, boy.” He held out his other arm, beckoning his sub into his lap beside Tony, “That’s it, good boy.” Clint ran into his arm and nuzzled him, straddling one of his legs and nuzzling under his chin happily,

“Thank you.” He breathed, and Coulson kissed his head,

“I love you, Clint. Good boy. Good boy.” He murmured, “You did so well helping Tony, but after dinner I need you to help him one more time.” He squeezed the back of Tony’s neck, to calm the other sub’s squirming, and Tony went lax in his arm, “You may both sit in my lap to eat dinner, I’ll eat after, while you help Tony.” Clint sat up, and pulled their plates closer, setting one in front of Tony and himself,

“What do you need me to do after dinner?” He asked, cutting the chicken and holding it to Phil’s lips, the agent took the bite between his teeth, chewed thoughtfully,

“I need you to help Tony understand that it’s alright for him to masturbate.” he said after a moment; Tony was eating big bites of food, oblivious to what he was saying, still pressed tight against Phil’s chest, pausing to inhale his scent every few seconds, confused every time he did that it wasn’t _his_  alpha. Clint stared at his dom, and slowly cut a piece for himself, eating it, then giving Coulson the next slice,

“You want me to masturbate in front of him? My team mate?” The alpha shook his head,

“I want you to jerk him off.” He replied in that steady, calm, no nonsense voice. Tony leaned to lick the plate clean, now that he’d eaten everything on it. Clint frowned, knowing all too well the difference between masturbation and a hand job. He nodded softly, and pressed the chicken against Phil’s lips; the dom took it between his lips happily, chewing before he spoke, “Clint, eat your dinner.” The order was soft, not enough to drop the archer, but enough to be listened to, “I will eat while you help Tony.” The sandy blond archer pouted, and finished the food on his plate; after he put the plates in the sink, he grabbed Tony’s hand, and led him to the couch. Tony whined, why was Clint taking him away from the alpha? He sucked his lip into his mouth, lost under the waves of the drop, as he was settled, still nude, onto that same leather couch. Phil turned his chair, watched while he ate, “Good boys.” He murmured, sending the rich words straight down their spines. Clint shivered in response, and looked at Tony,

“Masturbation is okay.” He said, taking Tony’s cock in hand, and stroking him softly, Tony looked up at him,

“It’s..” He was unfocused, swimming in fog, “...wait...alpha said…”

“Alpha said if you need it...and you do.” Clint replied, rubbing his thumb over the head of Tony’s cock, the sub beneath him whined, hips jerking, and back bowing up,

“...do…?” Tony half whimpered, “...do…” He gripped the cup tight in one hand, but it felt wrong, his alpha should be...and he smelled like...the thoughts scattered like broken glass, refracting light as he spilled all over Clint’s hand. His body shuddered through the aftershocks, chest heaving; Clint patted his thigh, and went to the sink to wipe the omega’s cum off of his hand. Tony slumped on the couch, trying to breathe, eyes blurry, “...Clint?” He frowned, licking his parched lips, “...what?” Coulson was above him then, and Tony whimpered, the alpha scent driving away his confusion with calm, acceptance, clarity. For the moment, he saw that he, and not his alpha, had been denying his pleasure, and he relaxed, “...thank you…” Phil pressed his hair back from his forehead,

“I’m going to plug you, Tony, it’ll help you think more clearly until your alpha returns.” The sub flushed all the way down his chest, embarrassed,

“Oh.” He nodded slowly, “Okay.” Coulson never called him Tony, only Stark. He must be a mess. The alpha pulled on a single latex glove, effectively keeping his scent to himself, and dug a brand new plug from a bag he’d left by the elevator,

“Legs up, and...this doesn’t change anything, Tony, you’re a strong, wonderful sub, and he’s lucky to have you. I lost no respect for you today.” He watched Tony pull his knees up, then gently pressed the plug inside, it made a soft popping noise, and settled into place, and Tony’s relief smell filled the whole floor. Clint let out a deep breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. He had been nervous about his mate touching Tony, and a little pissed, but then the scent of relief washed through the floor, and yeah...now he had an erection, go figure. Phil stripped his glove off, “Clint, come here, strip down, and kneel.” He ordered, lifting the bag up. When Clint was on his knees at Phil’s feet, he fingered the single tattoo adorning Clint’s collarbone, “I got you a gift,” He pulled Clint’s mouth against his crotch, “Are you hard, Clinton?” Clint whimpered and nodded, nuzzling his alpha’s cock happily; he moved his mouth over the button, quickly unsnapping it with his tongue, and using his teeth to pull down the zipper. Phil stroked his hair, “Good boy, Clint. That’s it, nice and slow.” He gripped the sandy locks in his fingers, tugged softly, and slipped his hand into the bag, “Look at me, Clint, and suck me.” The archer’s eyes shot up to meet his face, and he hummed as he wrapped his lips around Phil’s cock, bobbing his head and moving his hands obediently behind his back; Phil beamed, “So good, good boy, Clint.” He stroked the sub’s head with loving fingers, massaging his scalp,

“Do you want to see your gift?” He murmured, smiling. Tony shifted uncomfortably on the couch, where was his alpha? He buried his face in the couch, trying to find Bucky’s scent. Phil gripped Clint’s hair tightly, slowly thrust a few times, then let the sub suck him at his own pace. Clint had thought his alpha’s cock was the gift! But Phil was actually giving him something? He hummed and nodded, keeping his head still as Phil’s cock pounded into his throat, making him choke only a little, and then he started bobbing his head again, excited to see it; Coulson stroked his hair, “My good boy, you’re so good for me.” He purred, “Look what I got you.” He pulled a thick, beautiful plug from the bag, black and purple marbled silicon, “Do you understand? It’s an exact replica, in shape, of my cock.” He stroked his thumb over Clint’s cheek as it hollowed out with the sucking his sub was doing, “For you to wear on missions.” Clint’s eyes went wide, and he smiled the best he could. He hummed and bobbed his head quickly, determined to show his alpha his appreciation. Phil pulled Clint off his cock,

“On your hands and knees.” He ordered,“Smell it.” He held out the toy, which he had filled with a concentrated perfume made of his pheromones. The sub licked his lips, wet and slightly bruised, then leaned forward and smelled the cock, before letting out a hearty whine. He could feel the slick dripping from his hole in need as he stuck his tongue out and licked at the toy. Phil grinned, “That’s it, that’s my good boy. Be still.” He stretched Clint gently, two fingers spreading him open, thrusting in gently, until he was ready, and then Phil settled the toy against Clint’s dripping hole, and pressed, it slid in smoothly, “Good boy. Suck me off, make me cum, Clinton.” The sub let out a loud moan, rocked his hips a few times, and moaned,

“Ah, Phil! My Alpha!” Before latching onto Coulson’s cock, and sucking hard. Phil thrust into his mouth, gripping his hair as an anchor,

“Good boy, good boy, Clint, that’s it, you’re so good, I’m proud of you.” Clint felt his cock slide down his throat, and he relaxed, burrowing his face into Phil’s pubes; Phil thrust deeper into his throat, remembering the first time he’d let Clint give him a blow job, how he’d been holding the dropped archer, who had missed his target when another agent angrily raised his voice, how Clint had sucked him like he was in trouble, and how, in response, Phil had stopped him. He remembered how the words “Good boy” had stripped all the sub’s tension away, and they’d spent the rest of the day in Phil’s room, bonding. He hadn’t left Clint voluntarily since then, for more than a couple days. Clint continued to suck him down, using his tongue to massage the bottom of his cock, his own prick dripping precum. Coulson thrust once more, and pulled back until his knot was outside of Clint’s mouth before hitting a remote that had come with the toy, and, at the same time as his knot swelled against Clint’s lips, the base of the toy did the same, and his cum spilled into Clint’s mouth. Tony looked lost, curled around the crotch guard, his eyes glazed with tears; he wanted that, he wanted his alpha to take care of him. Clint moaned loudly around the cumming cock, swallowing down all he could, enjoying the stretch in his ass, like there were two Phils. Coulson pulled his cock out of his mouth, “Ass up, Clint. Chest to the floor.” He panted and nodded, licking his lips hungrily as he turned around so his ass was to Phil, and his chest was on the soft carpet, his ass up and exposing the purple base of the plug in his ass. Coulson stroked over the soft globes of his ass,

“Good boy.” He murmured, and even though it was directed at Clint, Tony felt the slight relief it gave, and slipped into sleep just as Phil gripped the plug’s base. “So good for me, I'm so proud.” He pulled a little, widening Clint’s rim, but the knot was secure. Using a single finger, he smoothed the rim, “You take it so well, made for this, aren’t you, Clint? To take my cock.” He knelt behind him, kissed his back, pressed the plug back in fully, and gripped the omega’s cock, “Cum.”

“Thank you, sir!” he moaned, his face flushed as he rolled his ass back against his hands. He leaned forward and felt the pull of the knot, humming as it stretched him, and his hips jerking a little as his rim was teased and played with. “Sir!” he smiled and moaned, cumming all over his hand, his hole spasming around the knot. Coulson held his hand out,

“Clean it off, Clint, and then we’ll take a nap, hmm?” The man smiled, “You are such a good boy, so well behaved, it almost makes up for how you act on missions.” He leaned down, sucked Clint’s earlobe between his teeth, whispered, “I didn’t forget about the coffee pot, Clint, punishment is still to come later.” The sub cleaned his hand off, licking the fingers and sucking on them a little until the skin was clean. Clint licked his lips with a smiled, and shuddered,

“Looking forward to it, Sir.”

"Good." Phil wiped his hand on his pants, and pulled Clint up, "Pants on, the plug will deflate in ten minutes." He lay down on the couch across from where Tony was curled up, saw the sub's mouth moving, shaping numbers, counting down in his sleep, then beckoned Clint into his arms. Clint nodded, and with Phil's permission, he snuggled up into his arms, pressing his nose deep into his throat; Phil rubbed his back, "Three hours and five minutes left according to Tony." He muttered, "He's not going to last much longer, dropped like this."

"Is there anything else we can do for him?" Clint asked, nuzzling Phil’s jaw.

"Well...no." Phil sighed, "The best we can do is just...let him sleep. He needs it." Clint nodded, and hummed, feeling Phil’s cock against his leg, and his cock in his ass. "Go to sleep, Clint." Phil murmured, "We're going to nap, too." He smiled and nodded,

"Thank you, Phil," he said, kissing his jaw,

"Yeah, yeah. I know you didn't like me touching him, Clint. But it was necessary."

"I know . . . he's my friend . . . I think," he scrunched his face, and nodded,

"He cares for you." Phil sighed, "He's stubborn, is all. Hopefully this Barnes will take good care of him." He closed his eyes, "I didn't let his scent get on me, or mine on him, you are my bondmate, Clint, forever." He murmured, knowing he had a lot to make up for, he fell asleep. Clint fell asleep alongside him, happy to have such a good alpha, one who cared and brought him presents.

 

Phil scented the alpha the moment before the elevator doors opened, and he wrapped around Clint protectively, rolling them off the couch, and into a corner; Tony didn't stir, he was curled tight around the cup, muscles tense, but still asleep. Clint gripped onto Phil, but he trusted his alpha so much that he hardly woke up. Bucky raised an eyebrow at them, and walked over to Tony, making a face when he saw him sleeping with his cup.

"Tony?" The omega's eyes snapped open, and he was on his knees at Bucky's feet in seconds, rubbing his face up and down the alpha's leg,  

"James Barnes, J. A. M. E. S. B. A. R. N. E. S." He chanted, hugging one leg, Phil settled himself back on the couch, sensing no animosity. Bucky raised an eyebrow and patted Tony's head,

"Were you a good boy while I was gone?" Tony whined, shaking,

"...I...I got cuts...you said not to...and I tried...I tried but...!" He whimpered, clinging to Bucky's leg for dear life.

"Wait, you hurt yourself!? How!?" he asked, looking at his arms, seeing they were bandaged, Tony flinched,

"...builta spiderbot...bad AI...scratched me..." He whined, "...I'm sorry!" He pressed his chest to the floor, exposing his back, waiting for punishment. Bucky blushed at the sight of his ass, and rubbed the back of his neck,

"Hey, it’s alright, um . . . Come here," he said, sitting on the couch, holding his arms out for him. He was exhausted, Tony climbed up into his lap, curling up, the plug still firmly embedded in his ass, and tucked his face into Bucky's chest,

"...Barnes..." Tony mumbled, rubbing against him, his cock rock hard. But his alpha smelled like exhaustion, "...bed?" He asked, lifting his hazy eyes to Bucky's, "...I have a bed..." Bucky felt the cock on his leg, and made a face, slowly standing up,

"A bed . . . right, c’mon," he said, helping him up. Tony stumbled, the toy making it hard to stand, but he followed Bucky obediently, then lead the way when Bucky stopped, having no idea where Tony’s room was. The omega felt wrong standing, he should be crawling, but his alpha had stood him up. Pushing the door open, he knelt on the floor beside the bed, chewing his lip.

“Bed.” He pointed out, rubbing his bandaged arm. Bucky sat on the bed, and took his arm carefully, unwrapping it.

“Does it hurt?.” he asked, seeing the long lacerations, wondering if they were deep. Tony contemplated lying, but he was too far under to get the words out, so he just nodded, the cuts were barely scabbing, still oozing in some places. “Okay, follow me into the bathroom,” Bucky said, going ahead of him, and getting the warm water going, a towel and bandages, Tony cocked his head,

“...are we taking a bath?” He asked, flicking his eyes up to Bucky’s face, excitement clear in the chocolate of his irises; was his alpha going to breed him? Finally? He knelt on the floor, the lines between the tiles leaving marks on his knees.

“We’re going to get a bath tomorrow,” he said, pulling Tony over gently, “Put your arm in the water, I want to get any dirt out of them,” he said, not wanting to take a bath with Tony and then be stuck in tub of red bloody water. Tony put his arm in the water, wincing, his lip between his teeth, and he didn't say that he'd cleaned them, with antiseptic, he just obeyed. Then he felt a hand on the plug, and he looked up at his alpha; Bucky growled softly, "Who put this in you? Did you do it? I can't smell anyone . . . "

"...Coulson...I...he said I needed it.." Tony shivered, the growl making him flinch, "I'm sorry!" He slumped to the floor, on his back, submitting, his throat exposed. Bucky growled,

"Tony! You're getting the floor all wet!" he said, grabbing a towel and cleaning up the water; Tony flinched down against the floor, tears in his eyes, blood dripping down his arm, tears in his eyes,

"I'm sorry, sir!" He tried to dry himself off, shaking; his alpha was finally home, and he kept being bad, he was a bad boy. "I'm bad..." He whimpered. Bucky sighed and rubbed his head,

"No, you’re not bad . . . I  know you are smart Tony, one of the brightest minds in the world. Just use your head a little more," he said, gently pulling his arm back over the tub, Tony's brow furrowed, what did that mean? He dropped his arm into the tub again, the edge uncomfortable against his scarred chest,

"...yes, sir..." He whispered as the alpha tugged the plug out of him, and he lifted his hips, ready to be bred, but...nothing. The dom put the plug in the cabinet, and then grabbed the peroxide, running it over his wounds, Tony swallowed a whine, watching the peroxide stay clear, _No infection or bacteria._  His mind told him, and he was sure, then, that his alpha would be happy. Bucky smiled, and rinsed his arm off with the water, before rinsing the tub. He carefully dried off his arm, and put bandages with ointment on them over the cuts.

"Ready for bed?" The dom asked, barely noticing as Tony stared at him,

"..without sex?" He blurted out without thought, eyes wide.

“Right . . . I’m tired," he said, biting his lip, and going to Tony's underwear drawer to see if he could find anything that wasn't boxers. Even a thong would be good. . . . and that was when he laid eyes on a pair of women's panties. He held them up to Tony, "Whose are these?" Tony was trying not to cry, he crawled out of the bathroom,

"...Pepper left them." He swallowed thickly, and sat up, cock prominently displayed between his legs.

"Put them on," he said quickly, handing them over; Tony struggled into them, skimpy red lace, where was his cock supposed to go? He pulled it up, but it stuck out the top, and he tried for a moment to pull the panties over it, maybe his alpha wanted it like that? He left it alone, looking up at Bucky, eyes hopeful. Bucky frowned, "Push it down," he said, not interested in seeing it. He got into the bed, and snuggled down, waiting on Tony. Tony's shoulders slumped,

"...yes sir." He pushed his cock down, into the panties, and stayed where he was, his alpha was probably just tired. Bucky sighed,

"Come here, Tony," he said, holding his arm open for him, the sub crawled into the bed, tucking himself into Bucky's arms, facing him.

"...you're tired...you smell tired." He nuzzled Bucky's chest, his beard catching a little.

"Yeah . . . I am. Haven't slept in over forty eight hours . . . ," he muttered, and hugged him tightly, trying not to think of the beard. Tony burrowed in closer, trying to relax, but he had slept, and he wasn't tired. He was horny. He tried to stay still, but he was an inherent fidgeter, and he ended up distracting himself by counting Bucky's scars, the ones he could see, cataloging them away, so he could ask where they were from, then counting the grooves in Bucky's metal arm, nosing over the red star painted there, wondering what it was for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, boys and girls, reviews keep the writers happy in their cages. That, and wifi.


	5. Minor Adjustments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some issues arise. That is all. 
> 
>  
> 
> Triggers: Bucky pretending Tony is a woman, guilt, public nudity, anxiety, public fucking, lack of prep, Tony changing himself to make Bucky happy.

Tony wondered, several hours later, if Bucky would like being woken up with a blow job, but he didn't seem the type so far.  _Tired. He's just tired._  Tony hadn't heard a good boy since Phil and Clint, and he was so horny he could hardly stand it. He hadn't been given permission, though...but Bucky had said that Tony could if he  _needed_  to, did that still apply? He frowned, chewed his lip, shifted his hips a little, should he do it? Should he ask? The sub twisted his body over, scooting across the bed, he didn’t want to wake his alpha, even though he’d been good, so good, for over eight hours, letting his alpha sleep. He lay on his back, and wriggled one hand under his body, pressing two fingers into his slick hole, and the other hand went down the front of the panties, pulling his cock out,  _Push it down_. His whimper was nearly quiet, he had to jerk off, he  _had_  to. He gripped the shaft, starting to pump his hand down, thrusting his fingers into himself, and spreading them open, trying to find relief. The smell of his omega's hormones woke Bucky up, and he looked over, seeing Tony stroking himself . . . in a weird way. He looked away, but with Tony's arousal floating around him, he couldn't help but get hard himself. He grabbed Tony's arm with his metal hand, and looked at him.  
  
"On your knees." Tony whined softly at the order, and scrambled onto his knees, shivering,  
  
"Yes, sir." He panted. His mind flared into full existence for a split second,  _How long have I been dropped?_  and then it was gone and he was shuddering with his arousal. Bucky crawled on top of him, and rocked his hips back and forth a few times, his cock rubbing against Tony's hole, until he was pushing in, moaning softly, Tony sucked in a breath, biting his lip, at least he'd stretched himself a little, Bucky was  _big._  He gave a soft whine as the thick shaft spread him open, sliding into his body, the slight flare of the knot making him shake a little.  
  
"Sir..!" He moaned, gripping the bedding with his hands.  
  
"Good boy, taking me all in," he said, groaning and thrusting into his ass, Tony shuddered at the praise, moans building in his throat; he arranged his elbows beneath him for support as Bucky thrust, smooth fast strokes, into his tight body. He could feel his hard cock bouncing with the thrusts, his alpha's balls swinging forward to hit his own. The dom’s balls slapping against Tony's wasn’t really helping as Bucky struggled to imagine he was fucking a girl. "Use your hand, and cover your balls and cock. Pull them upwards," he muttered, biting softly against his neck; Tony whimpered in confusion, but twisted to support himself with one arm, and obeyed, hand covering what it could, pulling up. He felt Bucky's thrusts speed up, and his moans increased in volume. "Oh, Toni," he hummed, imagining this man to be a shorthaired female. He gripped his waist and thrust harder, his knot throbbing; Tony was acutely aware of every thrust, so deep inside of his body, how stretched he was, and he held his throbbing cock against his belly, gasping with every thrust, heart pounding. "Cum for me," Bucky moaned loudly and bit into his neck, knotting him; Tony's cum spurted over his fingers, and he convulsed,  
  
"..for you...for you, sir...!" He gasped out, legs trembling from the size of Bucky's knot; he thought, for a moment, that vaginas must be pretty stretchy, since Bucky had been quite the playboy in his day, then his alpha hummed and moaned, rocking his hips slightly, filling up his omega; Tony choked, that thick knot shifting inside of him, and his mind started to clear, and he was  _mortified._  "...oh..." He shuddered, "....oh god..."  
  
"What is it?" Bucky asked, rubbing his belly.  
  
"...I...how long was I dropped?" Tony whispered, "...Coulson...fuck, Coulson had...had Clint..." He was so embarrassed, humiliated.  
  
"Dropped . . . I don’t know," The dom said, kissing his back.  
  
"...you don't know? _You_  dropped me, Barnes, before you left...you left me dropped..." Tony closed his eyes tightly, "How long were you gone? How long have you been back?" The underwear were uncomfortable where Bucky had pressed them down around his knees.  
  
"I was gone about twenty hours . . . got back about nine hours ago," He said, hugging him tight. "I’m sorry." Tony's chest was heaving,  
  
"..people...people were here...Pepper...and Clint...and....Coulson..." He swallowed, "...Clint...he had Clint..." His mind was a haze, and he shuddered, "...I...fuck." He felt Bucky's arms around him, one cold and jointed oddly, the other nearly as hard, but warm and strong. "...I have a company to run...I can't just be hazed out all the time, Barnes."  
  
"Sorry ... I was killing Justin Hammer for you. You're welcome, by the way," he muttered, Tony twisted painfully to stare at him, the knot tugging at his hole,  
  
"You _what_?!" He stared at Bucky, "You...you killed him?! But he was in prison!" Tony struggled to wrap his head around that, _Yes, alpha, yes, please!_  His own pleading voice swirled in his head, "...fuck...fuck, I'm..." He whimpered a little, trying to pull himself together. "What's the fall out? Do they know it was you?" Bucky shook his head,  
  
"I made it look like a suicide. You  ** _asked_**  me to kill him, I asked several times if you were sure , and you kept saying yes," he huffed, Tony swallowed,  
  
"...I was dropped...basically stoned out of my mind, in other words..." He flopped back onto his stomach, "...fuck, you're huge..." Bucky nuzzled him with a smile,

“You'll get used to it."

"...will I?" Tony grunted, digging his fingers into the bedding, but the implication of regular sex, of Bucky being around enough for him to adjust to the size of the cock currently embedded in his ass...well, it made his heart pound. "Uh...are Coulson and Barton still here?"  
  
"I don't know," he said, rubbing his hands over Tony’s chest, imaging him just a flat chested woman; Tony slowly relaxed, the affection calming him, warming him, until he felt safe and accepted,  
  
"Jarvis? Are Coulson and Barton still in the tower?"  
  
 _"Yes, sir. Agent Barton is asleep in the living room, and Agent Coulson is cooking breakfast."_  Bucky’s stomach growled at the thought of breakfast,  
  
"Thanks, J." Tony gave a soft shudder when Bucky's hand skimmed over the scarring on his chest where the reactor had been, and he fought down panic. "...how long do your knots usually...uh...last?" He asked, looking back at Bucky, who shifted them onto their sides, causing Tony to hiss when the knot pulled at him again.  
  
"Don't know. Never knotted anyone before, and fell asleep last time I knotted you," he hummed. Tony twitched,  
  
"...but you had all kinds of sex, you were with so many people, you never knotted any of them?" He twisted his hips a little, "I find that hard to believe." He flushed when a knock came at the door, 

"Stark, I made breakfast, I suggest you eat, it's been eleven hours." Tony swallowed as Coulson, standing in the doorway, looked them over, "Glad to see your eyes clear." And he left, no alpha would enter another alpha's private rooms once they were bonded. Bucky held Tony possessively, keeping his nose in Tony’s throat.  
  
"They didn't mean anything. I was in a war, I wanted to enjoy whatever time I had left." The sub groaned as he felt the knot start to subside,  
  
"...well...your last knot was a bonding knot, and it lasted..well, hours." Tony muttered, "Normally...it's closer to...fifteen minutes, maybe less."   
  
 _"Judging by this coupling, Sergeant Barnes's insemination period is eight point two minutes."_  Jarvis supplied helpfully.  
  
"At least we don't have much longer to wait," he nuzzled  him softly,  
  
"No, it's already going down." Tony groaned a little as it finally slipped out of him with a wet pop, "...ow..." He rolled onto his knees, trying to stand up, legs shaking. Bucky got up, and hugged him,  
  
"I'll carry you out to the table," he said, holding him in his arms,  
  
"W-wait, I...you know, pants would be nice." Tony grumbled as he was carried into the living room, the lace panties still around his knees. He struggled to pull those up, at least, heavily embarrassed after the day before, and then he turned scarlet when he saw that Pepper was stepping out of the elevator,  
  
 _"Ms. Potts has arrived."_  Jarvis announced,  
  
"Yeah, I see that, nice warning, J, thanks."  
  
 _"I live to serve, sir. Or I would, if I were alive.”_  Tony snorted,   
  
"Sassy bitch." He muttered, then caught Pepper staring at his heavily bruised hips, Bucky noticed she was staring, and he growled, hugging Tony tighter against him,  
  
"Are those my panties?" She blinked, Tony looked down, and his eyes widened,   
  
"...um...yes." He muttered, "And I...I'm hoping there's a good explanation for it?" He looked back at Bucky, wriggling to try and get down, though his legs still felt shaky from being _impaled_  on a _monster cock_. Bucky kept a strong hold on Tony, not letting him go.  
  
"I found them in one of his drawers, and I told him to put them on." Pepper arched a brow,  
  
"Right, well, much as Tony _seems_  like a voyeur, he's not much of one for being pantsless." She picked the clipboard up off the table, "You didn't sign any of it." Her eyes flicked to Tony, who frowned,   
  
"...um..." He looked around, "I'm not sure..."   
  
"...it's the bonding contract, Tony. He bonded you, you're his, this agreement safeguards the company." Tony looked horrified,   
  
"...fuck."  
  
"I don't want the company, he can keep it," he said, setting Tony down. "Go get pants on," he said, kissing the top of his head, Tony sighed, and obeyed, _Only because I want pants._  He told himself. Pepper held out the papers to Bucky,  
  
"Say that all you want, but you bonded him, and this comes with it. It still belongs to him, until the bond has been solid for over a year, but you'll have to approve his inventions, keep an eye on him, and, dear god, please, don't let him forget to work out. He gets grouchy if he doesn't stretch." She handed him a pen, "Read them over, and sign, then get him to do the same." She poured herself coffee. He nodded, and sat down on the couch, tucking the pen behind his ear as he started to read.  
  
  
The submissive came back out a while later, wearing a thin tank top and a pair of grease stained jeans, he was limping a little, muscles twitching erratically in his thighs, but he ignored it, or did his best to, as he followed Pepper's example, and poured a big cup of coffee, sitting gingerly at the table, shifting his weight to try and take pressure off his ass.

"Do you need a donut, Stark?" Coulson said, completely straight faced, and Tony flipped him off,  
  
“Ha ha, very funny, Agent.” He grumbled, shifting on the stool as Bucky finished signing the papers, and he got up, handing them to Tony, and pouring himself a cup of coffee. Tony shoved them away,  
  
"No. Too early. Too damn early, Pepper. No." He buried his nose in his cup, inhaling tiredly, because he hadn't slept when Bucky had, couldn't sleep when Bucky had, so he had tired himself out.  
  
"Fine, but it will get done today," The dom said, pouring some of Tony's rum into his own cup of coffee, the sub held his cup up, without looking, for rum. Pepper grimaced,

"Great, more bad habits for the genius." She muttered, "I need those papers by noon, Tony." There was an edge of command in her voice, carefully controlled, and Tony waved a hand in answer. Bucky poured a little, not hardly the same amount he had in his own cup.  
  
"He'll get it done, Pepper," he said, baring his teeth a little,  
  
"Of course he will." She responded, eyes narrowed,   
  
"Pepper, drop it." Tony snapped, "It's early, I'm hungry, and it's not worth getting your hackles up right now, though I'm pretty sure you don't want those panties back anymore, if that's not true, you can have them back." Bucky growled loudly behind Tony, and he walked around the kitchen island, getting in Pepper’s face,  
  
“He’s _MY_  Omega! I will have him finish it, so back off!” he snapped his teeth once at her. Who did this bitch think she was!? Pepper’s eyes flashed, and she was pressing up into all five foot nine of her impressive height right back in his face,  
  
“No one said he wasn’t!” She snarled, “But I am running a multi-BILLION dollar company right now, and that little video session with Hammer has us on the brink of a cliff if these papers aren’t signed! Subs aren’t supposed to own companies, Barnes, since the whole world is convinced they aren’t competent, except SHIELD, which is mostly gone now!” She paused, “No offense, Phil.” Tony wriggled his body between theirs, shoving them apart, a hand on each of their chests,  
  
“Can we save the power plays until _after_  I’m awake, please?” Bucky continued to growl softly, but his omega standing before him managed to calm him down. He didn’t want to hurt Tony. He glanced back up at Pepper, his chin raised defiantly,

“Hammer is dead now, just so you know. It won’t happen again.” Tony groaned, turning to drop his forehead against the counter,  
  
“...I’m not built for this.” The sub whined, and Bucky grumbled, dragging his spiked coffee back over, and trying to get a drink of it without lifting his head. Pepper fought her instincts to dominate, to take this Barnes down a notch, and took her own seat at the island, finishing her coffee in dainty sips,  
  
“Tony, what happened to your arm?” The sub lifted his head, glanced down,  
  
“Uh...I _think_  I built a bot with a faulty AI, and it scratched the shit out of me, but the details are a little hazy.” He shrugged, picking at the bandages. Bucky hummed and leaned against Tony’s backside, drinking his own coffee, the rum, sadly, hardly had any affect. He rubbed Tony’s hips, and pushed his tank top up; a second later, the dom licked a stripe up his spine. A shudder worked its way through Tony’s muscles, and he gripped the edge of the counter, taking a deep breath, “If...if you want those papers done...this is not a good plan.” He attempted, grimacing when Phil and Clint shared a look.   
  
“You taste better than this coffee,” he muttered, but stopped, knowing none of them would be happy if he continued.  
  
“I’m not sure whether to be insulted, because I pay a lot of money for this coffee, or…” Tony rubbed a hand over his face, this was weird. Shouldn’t he not care as much what Bucky thought of him, now that he was out of the drop? He gulped the rest of his coffee, reached for the pot, and was disappointed when the cup in his hand was replaced with a glass of water, Phil raising an eyebrow at him. “...uh, this is not coffee.” He pointed out,  
  
“I know that.” Phil responded in kind, settling a plate of eggs, toast, bacon, and sausage in front of Tony. Bucky growled softly at Phil,  
  
“Thank you for making him breakfast, but I said he could have one pot.” He reached over, and took the cup back, filling Tony’s mug, and setting it before the omega. Tony hesitated,  
  
“...uh...it may have escaped your notice, but I’m a grown man, and I’ve been taking care of myself for...you know, ten odd years, and I think I can decide how much coffee I’m allowed, thank you.” He fiddled with his mug, eyes daring them to say differently. Bucky narrowed his eyes a little, but didn’t say anything about it. He huffed, and walked back to the bedroom to get clothes on, since he was still buck ass naked. Tony chewed his lip, heart pounding, “...uh…” He looked up at Phil and Pepper, who were both staring at him incredulously, “What?” He frowned,  
  
“What?” Phil’s eyes widened, “You just...he gave you an order, about the amount of coffee you could have, correct? And you just said no?” Bucky raised an eyebrow at Tony, shrugging, when he returned.   
  
“It’s just a beverage. Not like he refused to suck my cock or something,” he murmured; Tony choked on a bite of eggs, and Pepper rolled her eyes,  
  
“Don’t be surprised if he does.” She muttered, and Tony’s shoulders hunched up defensively,  
  
“I was in the middle of something really important, Pepper, and it had a deadline that _you_  imposed.” Bucky finished his coffee, and pushed it to the side, enjoying the warmth down in his belly. He nuzzled Tony’s arm, and gave it a quick lick again before looking away.  
  
“Wait . . . you refused to . . .” he blushed and started laughing. Tony looked up at him,  
  
“Uh…” He wasn’t sure what he was laughing about; he’d been nervous, _nervous_ , for a moment, that maybe Bucky would be angry, but...Pepper sighed,  
  
“Yes, well, I never dropped him, he said he couldn’t handle it.” She snapped; Bucky wrapped a possessive arm around Tony, pulling them closer.  
  
“He was already dropped when I found him with Hammer,” he said, nuzzling him, Pepper watched Tony’s demeanor change, his shoulders dropping, his automatic lean, into Bucky’s embrace, though he avoided her gaze, obviously feeling guilty,  
  
“Yes, and you left him dropped for twenty nine hours, or so Jarvis says.” She wondered why he hadn’t played dominant on Phil, after Coulson had plugged Tony up; Jarvis had told her about that, too. Bucky growled loudly at her, and banged his fist on the counter, standing up,  
  
“I fucking killed Justin Hammer because my omega requested it of me! I asked if he’d be okay for twenty four hours, and he said yes!” Pepper was on her feet in seconds,

“He had no way of knowing he would be okay!” She snarled back, nails scratching across the counter as her hands curled into fists, “You shouldn’t have left him!”   
  
“Tony is an ADULT!” he barked at her. “He knows how to take care of himself, now BACK OFF!”  
  
“Tony is an adult only in age, Barnes!” She snapped, baring her teeth, “Have you SEEN him try and take care of himself?! Why do you think I sent Clint over?!” She slapped a hand down on the table, “I’ve been taking care of Tony for YEARS!”  
  
“Maybe you should let him grow up, and stop acting like his damn mother!” he said, snarling loudly at her, his own teeth bared. Clint hunched his shoulders, and pressed into Phil’s side. Pepper looked downright feral,  
  
“Last time I did _that_ , he got drunk in the fucking Iron Man suit, and blew up half the Malibu mansion!” Her teeth clicked together audibly, and Coulson wrapped his arms around Clint, who had just meandered into the kitchen,  
  
“Shh, darling.” He murmured, his body tense, but he was trained to ignore things like this, and he was putting that training into practice when he glanced at Tony. Or, rather, where Tony should have been.  
  
“He’s irresponsible, and he pretends he knows what he’s doing, but that’s usually not true!” Pepper was in Bucky’s face now, confident enough to ignore the dangers of getting near a master assassin. Clint did the same, but instead was focusing on Phil’s cock, staring at the spot on his jeans. He smiled, and squeezed his anal muscles, feeling the hardness of Phil’s cock in his hole as well, not even calling it a dildo anymore. Bucky growled louder than her,  
  
“He’s never had ME before! I will be a fucking better alpha than you, and help him to be a better adult!” Pepper stared at him, eyes wild,  
  
“I was the best alpha he could have, without letting me take the control he needs!” She turned to look at Tony for agreement, but he wasn’t in his chair, “Tony?!” She turned, looking for him, and heard a soft whimper. The sub was under the edge of the kitchen island, his body hunched over, arms over his head, as they snarled and fought over him. Bucky sighed, and glared at Pepper.  
  
“He’s MY omega now, so just back off and let me do my damn job,” he said, leaning down, and pulling Tony into his arms. “Good boy,” he nuzzled him, and petted his head. Tony was a tense bundle of muscles in his arms, and he buried his face in Bucky’s chest, shoulders shaking, from Pepper’s harsh words, and the smell of their anger, so hot and metallic that by the third back and forth, Tony was under, and in the worst way. He was panicking, heart thudding erratically against his ribs, chest heaving, nails digging into Bucky’s flesh bicep. Phil sighed,  
  
“Perfect.” He grunted, “Pepper, you should leave.” The former Agent flicked his eyes up to her face, and she nodded slowly, “I’ll get your papers to you before Clint and I fly out.” Bucky snarled at her softly, and didn’t face Tony again until after she left. He cupped Tony’s cheek, and kissed the top of his head,  
  
“Fuck, my blood is pumping . . . you smell so good, my good omega,” he hummed, Tony shuddered in his arms, relaxing slightly,  
  
“...sir…” He whispered, rubbing his face against Bucky’s chest, chewing his lip; this drop was different, painful, even, full of hurt, he needed reassurance, he needed proof that he was cared for, at all, and that Bucky wasn’t mad at _him_. Phil looked at Bucky as Pepper vanished into the elevator,  
  
“He needs you.” Was what left the agent’s mouth, “Really, that must have been rough for him, she was listing his flaws.” Bucky nodded at Phil, and kissed Tony on the lips softly, before turning him around on his hands and knees.  
  
“Hold your cock and balls, like before, my good sub,” he hummed, and pulled the pants and panties down. With a soft hum, he pushed into his stretched hole, feeling his omega immediately clamp around him. Tony obeyed, holding his cock and balls up against his belly, and Phil frowned, watching Tony, who stared at the floor as he was fucked open a little roughly, and without prep; it must hurt, Bucky wasn't small, but Tony just bit his lip, and took it, obedient and mostly silent. He would never do that to Clint, he was a male sub, they needed prep. Bucky hummed and wrapped his arms around Tony, pounding him into the floor, moaning as he pressed small kisses along his back; Tony winced, brow furrowing, his hips were already scattered with bruises of varying colors, and that had to be hurting his chest. The sub struggled to keep his hand in place, as Bucky had ordered, a hand in the middle of his back, holding him down firmly. Phil was shocked, the way Bucky was going at it...was as if he'd never been with a male sub before.  
  
"Cum with me," he grunted, and slammed his hips against him, pushing his knot in. Tony spilled helplessly on his hand and the floor, twitching, his breathing heavy, labored, and there was a new bruise between his shoulder blades. He looked up at Phil, humiliated, and pressed his face to the floor, shaking, unsure if he was allowed to let go of his cock. Bucky nuzzled him, and continued to roll his hips softly. Clint looked up at Phil confused. His alpha never treated him like that . . . he was glad for it, but why was Tony being mistreated? Coulson shook his head minutely at Clint, and nudged him into the living room, Tony swallowed,  
  
"...sir..?" He whispered, "...can I...?" He shifted his hips, and a pained whimper left his mouth. Clint walked into the living room, wondering why he was going in there. Bucky pressed his chest down into the carpet.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"...I..." Tony didn't want to disappoint his alpha, and he didn't want Bucky to stop having sex with him, so he went quiet, but Phil didn't,   
  
"He's not female, Barnes." He pointed out, "He can't just take it like that, he needs preparation, he needs stretching. If you're going to take him at a moment's notice, then at least plug him in the interim." Bucky growled softly at Phil,  
  
"My knot was in him not fifteen minutes ago. I think he was stretched enough." Phil crossed his arms,  
  
"Fifteen minutes? You two have been out here an hour. And male omegas tighten up in fifteen minutes, Barnes. He needs stretching, check him when you pull out, I'd bet there's blood." He looked at Tony, who turned his face away,   
  
"...fuck off, Coulson..." Had Bucky really spent so much time spitting fire at Pepper? He looked at the back of his omega's head,  
  
"Did I hurt you, Tony?"  
  
"...I'm fine." Tony grunted, but his ass was on fire, and his hips ached, and he was pretty sure that Phil was right about the blood. The dom grunted,  
  
"Tony . . . I can smell the blood. After this, I will get you all cleaned and healed up, and then you will be punished for lying." Tony tensed up,  
  
"...I'm sorry..." He whispered, shoulders shaking; Phil stepped out of the kitchen, and stroked Clint's back,   
  
"We're leaving as soon as Stark signs those papers." He informed the archer,"You're coming with me to base." Tony lay there, shaking with hurt, confusion, and anger, beneath Bucky's body for the eight minutes and twelve seconds it took for Bucky's knot to go down, when the alpha pulled out, his hole flexed closed, but Coulson was right, and it was tinged red with blood, and it stung. Bucky lifted Tony up, and carried him to the bathroom so he could inspect the damage and take care of him. Clint watched them go, and he looked up at Phil,  
  
"Sir, why was he hurting him?"  
  
"He's never been with a man before. A female sub would have been fine, mostly, after that. He doesn't know that he's hurting Stark." Phil shushed him, "I've said all I can."

 

Tony's muscles twitched as he was, once again, pressed over the edge of the tub, so that Bucky could look at him.  
  
"It doesn't look too bad," he said, grabbing a warm cloth, and wiping his hole; Tony winced, gripping the edge of the tub,  
  
"...told you I'm fine."  
  
"You’re not fine if you’re bleeding," he said. "Just relax, and let me take care of you," Tony hunched his shoulders,  
  
"...whatever." He muttered insolently, "I've been through worse." The dom sighed,  
  
"Tony, believe it or not, I'm not actually here to hurt you. I don’t enjoy seeing you in pain." Tony frowned, flinching when the rag touched his hole right over the tiny tears. Bucky wiped away the blood, just making sure no semen was in the wounds. "Okay. You'll just have to relax while it heals." Tony twitched, and sat up, glaring,  
  
"Look, I don't know who you think you are, but I have shit to do, and I'm not lounging around because of a little tear." The alpha growled in response,  
  
"You know what? Yes you are. That will be your punishment for lying to me. You have to relax today and let that heal." Tony snarled right back at him,  
  
"No!" He pushed to his feet, and shoved his way out of the bathroom on shaky legs, "This is bullshit!" He was halfway to his lab, muscles tense, teeth gritted, when Bucky caught up to him, grabbed him, and growled,  
  
"That was an order!" he said, pulling Tony back to their room; Tony wanted to scream, to kick him, and pull away, but the order forced him to let Bucky drag him back to his room,  
  
"...You're a fucking asshole!" It didn't stop his mouth.  
  
"Yeah yeah. You know, maybe Pepper was right," he glared at him. "I have done everything you wanted, and when I tell you to do  ** _one_**  thing you don’t like, I'm an asshole!" Tony flinched, that hurt, he slumped onto his knees, shaking,  
  
"...I have to...I have to rebuild...rebuild the suits...Pepper made me destroy all of my suits...and shit is happening, with SHIELD down, people are going to be relying on the Avengers to keep them safe! I...it's one tiny tear, and I don't see the point of losing an entire day of work over one-" But his mouth had gone dry, and he was struggling for words, because Pepper was right, Pepper was right, and he was worthless. He was  _bad_. "I've had worse. I've had way worse, I know my limits." The dom shook his head, and turned, giving Tony a hug.  
  
"I know  _you_  know your limits . . . but I don’t. I want to learn them and not hurt you when we're supposed to be having a good time. . . You have to stay in bed until dinner, okay? After you eat, you can spend a few hours down in the lab." normally he wouldn't wager this . . . but Tony did have a point, the sub swallowed thickly,  
  
"...why are you even here?" He muttered, sitting on his knees on the carpet, head down, his shoulders hunched, "...Pepper's right, and there's...no one wants me, I'm a terrible sub." He shifted slightly, his muscles tense, "I just...she...I'm Iron Man...and she said my suits were a distraction..." He swallowed, "...they're not..." Bucky gripped his shoulder,  
  
"I know they're not. I know what they mean to you . . . and I do care about you. I think we both have issues we need to work on . . ." Tony shifted again, it was hard to get comfortable, and his back ached where Bucky had bruised him. His hips, too, were inflamed,  
  
"...you don't know me..Pepper cared, too...but she...couldn't..."  _Bad boy_.  
  
" . . .You should stop doubting me," he said, lifting Tony up, and carrying him to bed, Tony shuddered,  
  
"...I don't..." He frowned, "It's not...look, I've been impersonating a beta for over ten years...I killed my first alpha...he..." The omega began to shudder, "...if they figure it out...I'll be...they'll confiscate my suits. The only thing stopping them is you, and I don't know you."  
  
"Would you like to know me?" he asked, laying him down on the bed. "I don’t really care what happened in your past . . . I want you to have a good future." Tony shifted, trying to sit up,  
  
"...we're kinda..stuck together now, so..." Bucky slowly pushed him back down,  
  
"I already know a lot about you, I think . . . from the Shield leaks." Tony grimaced, he had worked hard to remove all his information, Jarvis running quadruple time to take down first his specs, his tech, and then his personal information,  
  
"Like what?" He muttered,  
  
"Like the time you were held captive, the whole thing with New York and Loki  . . . I don’t know about your other alpha . . . but you don't have to tell me either." Tony hunched his shoulders,  
  
"...no one knows everything that happened in Afghanistan." He muttered,  
  
". . .Do you want to tell me?" Bucky asked, slipping behind him, and wrapping his arms around him,  
  
"...it was my missile." Tony muttered, "...my missile that...that hit the ground right next to me..and...I saw it...saw my name on the side...when I woke up...they were filming me...talking..." Tony began to shake, "...they..." He clenched his eyes shut, "...it was lucky that I wasn't in heat...or..." He swallowed, "I think it was the pain, that stopped me from building their weapons, despite direct commands...the...electromagnet they made...Yi...Yinsen surgically implant in my chest...you can't imagine, waking up hooked up to a car battery...it smelled...it hurt..." His shudders increased, "...I can't. I can't do this." He was gasping for breath, because what had come next was the dunking, having his head held under, chest sparking, the pain, and that's what the wormhole had reminded him of, and he couldn't breathe!  
  
"Shhh," Bucky hummed softly, petting him and nuzzling his shoulder. "Thank you for telling me, you're such a good boy. You just need to calm down. okay? Can you do that for me?" he asked softly, Tony was gasping, his muscles quivering, trembling, his heart aching,  
  
"...it's gone..it's gone...Pepper said...and...!" He choked on his own words, "She found...found the surgeon, and she said it was time, and I wanted to make her happy!" He shuddered, "And it hurts! My ribs are..missing in some places...and the cylinder is still...still in there! They just covered it up! And it hurts!" He touched his chest, the scarring, "...and it...it was the...." Bucky ran his hands over the light scarring, not applying pressure. He stayed quiet, letting Tony speak and get it all out, "But she said...she said I didn't need...because I had her to...to make me feel safe...but she left! She left because I'm bad...!" He scratched at his chest, "...and it's g-gone!" Bucky frowned, and bit his lip.  
  
"You loved her, didn't you?"  
  
"...she...she didn't drop me...she didn't...she said she wanted me...for me...but...the parts of me that...she made me put them away..." The dom nodded, not really understanding, but he tried to be supportive.  
  
"It’s alright, I got you now." Tony shuddered, but Bucky's arms felt so good, and he finally leaned back against him, chest still stuttering with every inhalation, and he curled his legs up,  
  
"....and you don't make sense...she left your file here...but I didn't look at it..." That drew a snort from Bucky,  
  
"I know I don’t make sense. I don’t remember much . . . " he said,  
  
"...I wish I didn't." Tony's breathing slowed, marginally, "...I had an arc reactor embedded in my chest for five years." Bucky nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'm sorry . . . " he said, having no further words of comfort. That tensed Tony's muscles back up immediately,  
  
"...why are you  _sorry?_  Why is everyone sorry?!" He pushed at Bucky's arms, "Shit happens! If I told anyone what happened with...with  _him_ , that's all they'd say, 'I'm sorry' and 'That explains so much'!" Bucky removed his arms,  
  
"I don’t know, I'm sorry I couldn’t have saved you! I'm sorry I wasn't there for you! I'm sorry I couldn't save you from all that torment!" Tony slumped,  
  
"...when the SHIELD secrets got out...I found...I found out that my parents' accidental death was an assassination...it's...it's them who shouldn't have left, not you. Why did you bond with me, James Barnes?" Bucky felt a little insulted,  
  
"I don’t know, okay? Your whole body was calling out to me like some fucking magnet, and it just pissed me the hell off to see what Justin was doing . . . You're Mine! Not his!" Tony struggled against the urge to submit himself,  
  
"Yours, huh?" He looked down at himself, kneeling on the bed, bruised and marked, "You don't like men, Barnes. So you can see why I'd be confused, huh?" He calmed down, trying to not let his emotions get in the way.  
  
"I . . . do like you . . . but your  _penis_  . . .” Tony winced,  
  
"...Yeah. I caught that." He muttered, looking away, "...what else?" He must be a masochist, asking this, "What else do you dislike?"  
  
"I'm just not used to being with a guy . . . I'll figure it out," he murmured. "I don’t like Pepper." Tony snorted,  
  
"Yeah, anyone could've noticed that." He touched his chest, "...look...I meant about me. What else...makes you uncomfortable?" He pressed a hand over his cock, head down. He bit his lip,  
  
"Your leg hair . . . ," he said, frowning. "I hate saying this about you, Tony," he whined, Tony swallowed,  
  
"Leg hair...so I'm guessing armpit hair has to go, too...and..." He stroked his goatee, "It makes you uncomfortable, Bucky." He would keep Bucky, he would do whatever it took. The dom nodded, and smiled, glad his mate was being understanding.  
  
"Is there anything you don’t like about me?" Tony shook his head,  
  
"...what else? What else bothers you, Barnes?" He bit his lip, "My beard? What?"  
  
"I'd prefer it if you shaved . . . but I know it’s your signature look," he said, muttering, the omega swallowed,  
  
"...right...I'll...I'll be right back." Tony stumbled shakily into the bathroom, locking the door, his shoulders hunched, as he looked in the mirror. "Fuck." He looked down, opened his drawer, and pulled out his shavers, electric and the others; he used the electric one first, on his face, biting his lip as his goatee vanished into stubble. The other razor came next, gliding over his skin, taking away the shadow of stubble, and then he filled the tub, sat on the rim, and started to work on his legs; shaving from ankle to hip, and then getting a new shaver, he shaved his arm pits, looking in the mirror afterward, his shoulders slumped; this was what Bucky Barnes wanted. He touched his chest, the scar tissue covering the plugged cylinder of metal that made up the reactor terminal, he still didn't understand  _why_  Bucky wanted him at all, so he might as well... He stepped out of the bathroom, head down, "...is this better?" Bucky smiled when he saw his hairless body, and he nodded, getting up and going over to him, rubbing his hands down his clean shaven thighs.  
  
“Much better. . . . Thank you,” he grinned, Tony didn’t want to react the way he did; he didn’t want that grin to make his legs shake, his heart pound, but he couldn’t help it,  
  
“...sorry, there’s not...um...much I can do about my dick.”  
  
“I know,” he said, nuzzling him, enjoying the soft cheek as he planted a kiss on his skin. “We can work around it.” Tony’s jaw twitched,  
  
“...Right.” He murmured, “...what time is it?”  
 _  
“Three thirty, sir.”_  Jarvis answered immediately, and the sub sighed, and let Bucky lift him into the bed, “...I can’t make any public appearances for awhile, anyway, not until...not without you, so...yeah.”  
  
“Its three thirty? Damn . . . oh well,” he said, hugging Tony, spooning behind him. He didn’t really care if the paperwork got finished or not. Tony closed his eyes for a minute,  
  
“...you know...Pepper’s not going anywhere...she’s CEO of the company, and she’s my friend.” He muttered, “If you two are always going to fight...it causes issues, in case you hadn’t noticed.” The sub chewed his lip thoughtfully, “I really should go sign those papers…”  
  
“I know . . . I’m not going to make you choose between us . . . “ he nuzzled him. “I’m glad you still have her as a friend. Go sign the papers real quick, and then come back.” Tony scraped his teeth across the smooth skin just below his lip,  
  
“...uh...that means that...um, Coulson is still out there…” He touched his face, “...needs to mind his own fucking business.” Bucky licked his lips,  
  
“Do you want me to go out there with you?” Tony shook his head,  
  
“I don’t need a big strong dom just to sign some papers,” He rolled his eyes, and tugged some pajama pants on, shuffling out into the living room, and flipping through the pages on the clipboard, ignoring the strangely pitying look Clint gave him. When he was done with the papers, Clint took the clipboard back.  
  
“I’ll see you soon, right?” he asked Tony. “We have to do some target practice some time,” The other sub sighed,  
  
“Yeah, I guess. I don’t know.” He glanced at the bedroom door, “I don’t know.” After a moment, he rubbed a hand over his smooth chin, and turned toward the kitchen, where Phil stood in the doorway, then marched right up to him, “Not a word, Coulson.” He tapped the alpha’s chest with one finger, “My business is my business, you have no place to comment on what happens between Bucky and I.” Coulson frowned,  
  
“You know what, Stark, I’ve had a rough couple of weeks, and I’d be willing to bet your... _dom_  has as well; your business is my business, because your dom is my business. If he slips back into killing people, I will take him down.” Tony had his hand on Phil’s throat, and had the agent shoved against the wall in seconds,  
  
“Do not  ** _threaten_  my alpha**!” He snarled, and this, this was why he’d had such an easy time playing Beta. Bucky was there in seconds, and he moved between the two, growling at Coulson,  
  
“If you’ve got a problem with me,  _Sir,_  you should say it to my face, and not get my omega involved!” he snapped once at him, before turning to Tony, and nuzzling his head, “Thank you for defending me, my good boy . . .” Tony growled softly, nails digging into Bucky’s arms, as Phil straightened his suit,  
  
“We’ll be watching, Barnes. And you’d better get him under some semblance of control, because that kind of behavior isn’t going to fly anymore, not now that he’s been outed.” And he beckoned Clint to him, and stepped into the elevator. The brunette dom growled again, and hugged Tony tightly.  
  
“I don’t want to take away your freedom and personality,” he said to Tony, nuzzling him, ignoring the nails in his arm. 

Clint slowly followed, and stood in the elevator, his back straight and his mouth quiet under the tension. Coulson touched his head,  
  
“Relax.” He murmured, “They’re just working through the details, I had to check and make sure Stark cared about Barnes, and that it wasn’t one sided.” He offered Clint a smile, “It’s not. This is good for them, both of them, it will help the Sergeant adjust to modern life, living with Stark, and Stark can fix his arm if it breaks. Plus, Barnes might be able to help Stark work through some of his issues.” He kissed Clint’s cheek, “Now, let’s go underground awhile.” Clint smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him, kissing him on the lips.  
  
“I’d like that very much, Sir.”


	6. Put in some Labwork

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Workshop times.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Throat fucking, (minor) cum inflation, fingering with metal hand, mentions of sex with bots.

Tony stared after them as the elevator doors opened to emptiness, “...fuck him.” He muttered, pulling out of Bucky’s arms, and grimacing, “...he was so kind last night...I fucking hate SHIELD agents, I really do!” He kicked the edge of the leather couch, “...fuck.” Bucky frowned, and looked down,

“What about Hydra agents?”

"...what?" Tony looked up at him, "...please, dear god, tell me that you are not currently working for Hydra." He pressed a hand over his face.

"No! No, Hydra died along with Shield . . . ," he said. "But I guess that answered my question," Tony frowned,

"Look, I just..." He sighed, "You're not...not a Hydra agent, and you...didn't...they brainwashed you, right?"

"I was an agent, I know I’m not anymore . . . and yes . . . ," he said, looking down, trying not to think about that, Tony swallowed,

"...I don't understand...um...whether I just upset you or...or not?" His brow furrowed, "Because this is a minefield, and I'm, y'know, emotionally compromised right now, and I suck at this whole, understanding people, alphas in particular, thing."

"Can we just not talk about what Hydra did to me?" he asked, wringing his fingers together, but he even had to stop doing that because the cold metal fingers were a painful reminder. "The way you feel about your past it the same way I feel about mine." Tony flinched, _Bad boy._  He stopped himself from kneeling, just barely,

"...yeah, I...yeah, of course, yes." He shivered, "Um...I...I'm not uh...resting, but I don't really uh think it's necessary, so I...um, maybe I could go repair that bot's AI, so it doesn't attack people..?" Bucky nodded,

"Take a bottle of water with you . . . and be careful," he said. Tony waved a hand dismissively,

"Water down there, and I bet Dummy has..." He paused, "...um...do...do you wanna come down?" The dom smiled, and nodded,

"Yeah, you can show me your AI thing," he chuckled, Tony pulled Bucky into the elevator with him, and bristled at the leftover scent of Coulson,

"...Jarvis, douse the elevator with...scent neutralizer twenty five as soon as we're out."

"What does that scent smell like?" he asked, smiling at his mate’s hand on his wrist,

"...very faintly of motor oil...and what Beta me would smell like." Tony shrugged, "...I'm nothing if not thorough." He tapped his code into the glass, stepped inside, "Track seventeen, and...twenty three percent volume, eighty percent lights." Jarvis changed everything to his calculations,   
_"Yes, sir."_  Bucky didn't even bother to ask him what music that was. He hadn't heard today’s music . . .and he was a little frightened of it. He was content with his forties music. His favorite singer was Vera Lynn . . . she was his celebrity sweetheart, Tony glanced at him, saw the distaste,

"...um...Jarvis, put on...put on Tracy Chapman?"   
_"Sir?"_  
"Can it, Jarvis, put it on. Three thousand miles, first." He ordered, and the softer, more calm music filtered through the speakers, "Uh...the...the bot's over here. Dummy, leave him alone." The robot was chirping at Bucky, spinning his 'fingers', and prodding him curiously, "That's Dummy...You...and Butterfingers," Tony pointed them out, "...uh, Troublemaker is right here." He looked into the cage, "Jarvis, pull up the code." Bucky smiled, and shook Dummy's hand.

"Fun names," he chuckled, and listened to the music as he sat down, "Is this the music of today?"

"Semi-recent." Tony shrugged, "Played a lot when I was a kid, it's...you know, that, or Billie Holiday.” He just nodded, not knowing any of these artists, but he found himself enjoying them,  Tony grimaced at the rambling codes when the hologram pulled up, "Jarvis...highlight all the...ramblings." He sighed, watching half the code light up, he glanced at Troublemaker, "No wonder you scratched me, I'm sorry, honey." He patted it through the bars absentmindedly, "I'll fix it." He started replacing the countdowns with proper coding, and the bot shuddered, "I know, pretty girl, I know. Just relax, almost done..." He plugged in the last code, "Jarvis? You ready?" 

_"Yes, sir."_

"What’s happening?" Bucky asked, leaning in. "Is she all fixed?"

"I _think_  so. But we have to check." He turned to the bot as the cage opened, "C'mere." It skittered up his arm, over the bandages, and tucked itself on his shoulder, "Good girl, okay...take this to Bucky. That's Bucky." Tony handed her a battery. Bucky grinned, and held his right hand out for the bot, she clambered over the worktable, and deposited the battery in his hand, "Good girl." Tony grinned, "Sorry I...messed you up." The alpha grinned and clutched the battery,

"But you fixed her, so it’s okay," He smiled at him,

"Yeah..." Tony sighed, "I don't know what she's for, but she carries things better than Du-oof!" Tony looked down at Dummy, who was bumping his side with a blender cup, "Uh...it's okay, idiot, go charge." Bucky's eyes went wide at his behavior,

"He just ran into you to ask if he could charge?"

"Uh, no, he ran into me to show me he can carry things just as well as Troublemaker." Tony snorted, "Clingy thing that he is." The inventor scooted some tools around, "Um...anything you want to play with, just...ask Jarvis, he'll give you the run down, and I'll get to work on that new suit." He pulled up the design holo for the MK 44. The 43 was too similar to the MK 3, and he needed to implement the retroreflector panels that Harley had mentioned. He wondered how Harley was, brow furrowing, whether he'd manifested yet...he hoped Harley was an alpha or beta. Bucky grinned, and got up, glancing at all the plans and tools littering the workshop.

 _"Is there anything I can help you with, Sir?"_  Jarvis asked, Tony was completely absorbed in his hologram, checking calibrations, and motions.

"How much smarter is Tony then me?" Bucky asked, hoping he wasn't too far over his head,

 _"Ah, have you had your IQ tested, sir?"_ Jarvis asked a little sheepishly, _"Master Anthony scored extremely high, and he was inebriated at the time. He has some of the highest scores on the planet.”_

"Oh," he chuckled, "No, I haven’t had it tested. "

 _"Ah. While, sir is extremely smart, there are many different kinds of intelligence, and...yes, Sir is much smarter in most categories than most people."_  Jarvis admitted with a sigh, _"He requires....care, though he is loathe to admit it, and simple things sometimes baffle him."_  Tony was moving the hologram around himself eyes glowing in the soft blue light.

"Yeah, I can imagine. His brain is going two thousand miles a minutes and then, when he's forced to slow down, he can’t comprehend it," he chuckled.

 _"Precisely, sir."_  Jarvis responded, _"He often forgets to eat, drink, sleep, and bathe. I am programmed with reminders, at the request of Miss Potts, but he seldom listens to them."_  Bucky nodded,

"I will try to keep him on a decent path," he said.

 _"Sir?"_  Jarvis lowered the tone of his voice, deepening it, _"If you cause Master Anthony more pain than pleasure, or abuse him in any way, I will find a way to break my protocols."_  Bucky growled at Jarvis,

"So why didn't you do that when he was being abused by his past alphas!? I said I was going to keep him on a **_decent_**  path! I'm not going to hurt him!," he said, punching a wall in anger. Why did everyone think he was going to be abusive?! Jarvis was quiet for a long time,

 _"Sir has several barriers in place, I will not let myself be silenced over it again. I tried, Sergeant Barnes."_  Another pause, and Jarvis' voice was filled with more grief than he'd ever expressed before, _"I tried."_  The long haired brunette found himself settling down at the tone of his voice.

"I believe you. I also believe you took care of him too, when you were able," he smiled. "Thank you,"

 _"...you're making me blush, sir."_ Jarvis teased, _"Sir won't surface for some time, there is a television on the wall near the bathroom, sir, if you wish to watch anything, I have placed a list of available content on the screen for you."_

"Uhm . . . I haven’t watched television in a long time. . . Do you have the Wizard of Oz?" he asked. He remembered having seen color for the first time when that movie came out. He was so amazed!

 _"Yes sir."_  Jarvis answered, and it began to play, " _Might I state, sir, that when it ends it will be the perfect time to eat dinner? Shall I order Master Anthony's favorite to be delivered at that time?"_  He sat down in front of the massive television screen, grinning like a loon.

"Uh, Sure, why not? What’s his favorite?" he asked,

 _"Sir's current favorite is an animal style double double from In N Out burger, sir."_  Jarvis replied, _"In short, large cheeseburger. Shall I order one for you?"_

"That’s the weirdest name I've ever heard for a cheeseburger," he chuckled, "Yeah, sure, why not?"

 _"Yes, sir. Might I add, sir, that your left arm seems to be having an internal wiring issue, and appears to be suffering from a broken carbine? I am sure that Master Anthony could easily repair-"_  Bucky had already known about the damage in his arm, since he was having trouble with the movement in his wrist and fingers.

"No, it’s okay. Tony seems much more involved with his spider and his suits," he said.

 _"Sir...he would most likely enjoy being able to help you in some way."_  Jarvis attempted once more, Tony was soldering something together, barely there. Bucky looked back at Tony, and sighed,

"He seems busy right now. Maybe I'll ask him after dinner."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis went quiet.   
  


It wasn't until the end credits were rolling that Jarvis announced that the delivery man was waiting downstairs to give them their food. Tony didn't even seem to notice, hadn't noticed when Jarvis had turned his music off before the movie, or that Bucky had punched the wall...Bucky paid the man with his own money, and waved at him, before setting the large box down besides Tony, and wrapping his arms around his omega's waist.

"Tony?"

"Sixty eight degree shift, and seventy three coding-" Tony cut off mid sentence, blinking, "...oh...uh...yes?" The sub arched an eyebrow at Bucky, setting the soldering iron down.

"Dinner is here. Can you take a break?" he asked.

"Dinner?" Tony's hands were still moving, "No, I didn't order dinner. It's only..."

 _"The time is seven fifteen, sir."_  Jarvis supplied immediately, Tony frowned,

"I can feed myself, I'm fine, I just need to-"

"Please? Eat _with_  me? You can return to this later, It'll still be here. Just . . . put it down . . . and move to the end of the table with me," he hummed, Tony grimaced,

"It's not a big deal, it'll only take a..." He caught Bucky's look, and that wasn't fair, because he'd only known Barnes for three days, and he shouldn't be able to make Tony's heart jump like that. Bucky stared at him, and slowly pushed the thing in Tony's hand away, and he pulled Tony over to the food.

"I had Jarvis order your favorite." Tony swallowed, fingers tingling,

"...really, it would've been done in two little itty bitty hours..."

"And you can still finish it in two hours, after your food," he said, opening the box, revealing the burgers, Tony groaned in appreciation at the smell,

"Jarvis, you're a traitor." He muttered as he was pulled into Bucky's lap, and he grabbed one of the burgers. Bucky chuckled and hugged Tony close, eating the burger with his metal hand, some of his fingers not closing around the burger all the way, Tony paused, set his food down, "...is it hurting you?" He asked, sliding his hands over Bucky's metal arm, feeling the bent plates, the hot spot where something was malfunctioning, "...Why didn't you tell me?! And people call me irresponsible!" He took the burger from Bucky, and dragged him over to another chair, "Sit." He pulled a cart of tools over, "Do you like the weight? I can make it lighter." He was already taking plates off, sorting wires with nimble fingers, "No weapons inside?" Bucky was staring at his burger forlornly, and he looked at Tony,

"I really don’t think anyone would like it if I could shoot weapons out of it . . . ," The dom mumbled, avoiding looking at the arm, "It wasn't hurting . . ." he shrugged. "I didn't want to interrupt you from your work. You would’ve been done in two hours anyway.” Tony slapped Bucky's flesh hand,

"Shush." He pulled off a few more plates, gently, and shifted more wires, "Jarvis? We got a two point five inch carbine laying around anywhere?"

 _"Yes, sir. Troublemaker is bringing it to you now. And may I commend you on a superb bot, sir?"_  Tony waved dismissively, and took the carbine from the bot, unlatching the old one, and attaching the new one,

"There's a gear malfunction in the wrist, too." He was putting plates back on, attaching them easily, "And this plate needs to be smoothed out." He frowned at it, "After dinner..." He acquiesced, noticing Bucky's longing look at their food, as he opened up the wrist plates, "...wow. Uh...no wonder. Troublemaker, bring me the titanium wire...yes that one, thanks." He started stripping the old burnt out wires, "What'd you do, fight Cap?" He joked, "Oh..right, you did." He soldered in the new wiring, and closed it up, "How's that?" The uncomfortable dom swallowed hard, trying not to get too freaked out, and keep his thoughts purely on the burger and Tony, and not on what Hydra did to him, he focused on the feel of the chair beneath him, soft and worn, obviously Tony’s favorite.

"Good," he said, not moving his arm, Tony frowned,

"...good? But you didn't...you didn't check it for range of motion or anyth-"

 _"Sir, eat your burger."_  Jarvis interrupted, Tony's frown deepened, and he took his food, standing to bite into it. After a few moments of not moving, Bucky managed to rub a hand over his face, and calm down. He tested out his arm, and smiled,

"Wow . . . you did a great job." Bucky attempted, but Tony shrugged,

"...don't placate me."

"I'm not," he frowned, "This feels much more smoother than I've ever felt," The sub grimaced,

"...something's wrong, you didn't want me to fix it." Bucky shook his head,

"I get . . . anxiety . . ." he said, not wanting to talk about it,  Tony closed his eyes,

"...yeah." He looked away, fiddling with the remains of his burger,

“I try not to think about what Hydra put me through," he muttered,  Tony flinched, and his shoulders slumped, he set down the half a burger, and wiped his hands off,

"...m'not hungry anymore..."

"I'm just trying to be honest, Tony. Thank you for fixing my arm," he said, hugging him. Tony shivered in his grip,

"...honest...I have no way of...of gauging that." He grunted.

"You can’t just take my word for it?" Bucky frowned in response,

"...look, it's nothing against you, but the last person who I....took at their word left me slowly dying of cardiac arrest on my living room floor."

"And it’s nothing against you when I say I freak out when my arm is worked on," The dom responded, trying to get him to understand,

"...I...yeah...right..." Tony shuddered in his grip, "I get that..." Bucky's touch made his knees tremble, and he wished that his dom would touch him, slide a hand down and cup his crotch, or...but that wouldn't help. Bucky sighed, and hugged him, nuzzling his head.

"I didn't mean to upset you. Finish your burger, and then you can go back to work." Tony frowned,

"...I'm not hungry. Really..."

"Okay . . . at least you ate half of it," he said, sighing and moving away, the sub hugged himself, trying to imitate the hug, but it didn't help,

"...look, I know you said it wasn't me, but I feel like I did something wrong, and it's..."

"You didn't do anything wrong . . . I just thought we could have a nice dinner together," he muttered, Tony's biology, however, was still saying differently, and much as it pained him, he reached out,

"...Bucky...Pepper said that's what you like to be called...so..Bucky...I need you...to...to hold me...?" He bit his lip, and the dom smiled at Tony's shaky form, and he hugged him tightly, petting his head softly.

"You did such a good job on my arm, you are such a good boy." Tony's tense muscles relaxed, and he took a few deep breaths,

"...I love your arm. I...I love it, okay? It's beautiful...and if you'd let me...then I can improve it...look...I...I mean...I’d let you...I'm asking, actually, if...if you'd put your fingers..these..." He kissed the metal fingers, pulling them up to do so, "Inside of me." Bucky'’s eyes went wide,

"Wow . . . really?" he asked, finding that insane. He'd done so many bad things with those fingers, and now his mate wanted to be fucked by them? Tony slowly slipped his tongue out, sucking one of the metal digits into his mouth, eyes on Bucky's face. This he was good at, seduction, especially when he was this horny, and he laved at the digits visibly, swiping his tongue over the cool surfaces, letting his eyelids slide to half mast,

"These," He whispered, "I want..." He flushed, "I want to make it so that every time you look at this arm...you think of me. Sliding those fingers inside me to open me up, me sucking them all clean for you after...the bruises it'll leave on my waist when you wrap your arms around me..." He had to look away then, because he was seducing himself, too. Bucky smiled when he saw the flush of red tinge Tony's cheeks, and he reached down, squeezing Tony's ass with his flesh hand.

"I want that to," he said, kissing him possessively, Tony forgot to breathe. Bucky's mouth claimed his so securely that he nearly dropped, and he gripped Bucky's shoulders tightly, knees shaking, arching his back to press his ass into Bucky's hand. Bucky groaned and sat Tony on the table, kissing him hard and rubbing his hairless legs, the sub rolled his hips in response, hands on Bucky's shoulders, he pressed back into the kiss, rough and needy, then leaned to kiss and lick the flesh where the metal met flesh on Bucky's left shoulder. Bucky panted and felt a small amount of pleasure from his scarring around the arm, the sensitivity going straight to his groin. He moaned, and  started pulling down Tony's pants, the sub leaned back, bracing his arms and lifting his hips, so that Bucky could get them off,

"Fuck." He whimpered, kicking them off, and trying to pull Bucky closer again, his own cock tenting the lacy red panties.

"Oh god, Tony," he moaned, and slipped the red panties off, putting them to the side, He gripped his hips and pulled him close, when he remembered he had hurt Tony earlier. "Are you still hurting?" he asked, lifting his leg to look at his hole, Tony whined, laying himself back on the table,

"I'm fine. Really. Just...finger me..." He panted, hips shifting, then he felt Bucky hesitate, seeing his cock, and he quickly covered it, pulling it up with his hand, "I can roll over..."

"No," he said, keeping a grip on him, "I can’t kiss you if you’re facing the other way," he said, capturing his lips again as a single solid metal finger slid up into him, and Tony jerked, cheeks flushed, and moans catching on Bucky's lips, lost in the kiss, in the rough hardness of that finger. His free hand came up to grip the metal plated bicep, and his hips rocked to get more. Bucky groaned and pressed his tongue into the sub’s mouth, gently easing a second finger into him, his own hips bucking into Tony's thigh. Shaking, Tony bit at Bucky's lips, slick dripping out of him, coating the metal fingers, and he was going crazy, it felt so good, and then they scissored open, and his back bowed, shoving his chest upward,

"FUCK!"

"Like being fucked by metal?" he asked, nipping along Tony's hairless jaw. "You ever have Dummy fuck you?" Tony whimpered, shaking his head wildly, desperately,

"...no sir...no...but...if you want...!"

"Later," he nodded, and he moved his flesh hand down to Tony’s waist as he gently eased a third finger in, Tony whimpered at the very thought, hips thrusting quickly down onto those fingers.

"Sir...!"

"Are you close? Gonna cum on my fingers?" he groaned, rutting his hips faster against him, the sub cried out,

"Please! Please, sir!" He begged, "Please!" He wouldn't ask to cum, he wouldn't ask. His hips bucked, and his hand shook where it held his cock.

"Use your words," He grinned seductively, leaning down to nip at his shoulder, Tony's breath choked off, it was so close to his bonding gland, so close. He swallowed,

"...sir...please...l-let me...cum...!"

“Go ahead,” he groaned, and bit hard into his throat, coating Tony's thigh with his cum, Tony's cum spurted between his fingers over his chest, and he convulsed through it, panting,

"...fuck...fuck...!" The alpha groaned at his cries, and kissed him on the lips with his blood stained teeth.

"Fuck, Tony . . ." Tony panted against his lips, kissing back, his hand still on Bucky's metal arm, those fingers still inside of his twitching hole.

"...proof...enough...?"

"Yeah," The dom panted, kissing him again as he removed his fingers, Tony whimpered, slick coating his thighs as soon as the fingers were gone, and he pulled Bucky hand up, and sucked the soiled fingers into his mouth, licking them clean, eyes on his dom's face. Bucky moaned, riveted by the sight of Tony’s tongue gliding over the jointed metal. "That’s hot." Tony licked all over them, until they were glistening with saliva. And then he saw Bucky motion Dummy over, and his breathing picked up. Bucky smiled at the robot, and petted him softly. "Does Tony have any sex toys in here?" Dummy whirred, chirping excitedly, and zoomed over to a drawer, typing in a code with his claw,

"...sneaky bastard..." Tony panted, hand still firmly over his cock and balls, "Never taught him that." The drawer opened, revealing a whole stash of dildos, knotted, unknotted, slim, thick, all smaller than Bucky's cock. The dom grinned,

"Bring me over the biggest one, Dummy," he said. "And Jarvis? Order Tony a cock model, so I can give him a real dildo." he smiled,

 _"Yes sir."_  Jarvis had a grin in his voice. And Tony trembled as Dummy carried the toy over.

"...traitors." Bucky petted Dummy, and then took the toy, paling in size compared to him,

"I bet this is why you spent hours down here, hiding from Pepper. You were building your suits, and silently fucking yourself on these," he grinned, Tony flushed scarlet,

"N-not...not always..." Was the closest he could get to saying no. He looked away, cheeks flushed, tried to sit up, but Bucky's hand touched the center of his chest, holding him down with gentle pressure.

 _"Sir, the molding machine has been ordered, and enough silicone to create twenty dildos the exact size of your penis."_  Jarvis announced. Tony squirmed, watching Bucky examine the dildo.

"Fantastic. Can you make sure we have the right stuff to make them different colors?" he asked, holding the cock to Tony's lips, the sub looked up at him, and then, slowly, parted his lips over the cockhead, still covering his cock,

_"Yes, sir. I have ordered thirty colors of silicone."_

"Thank you, Jarvis," he smiled softly, and moved the cock in and out of his mouth, slowly going deeper each time. "Can you deepthroat?" Tony shifted, tilted his head, one eye twitching closed as the thick silicone head pressed down his throat in answer. His hips rolled a little, he could feel Bucky's cum drying on his thigh, and it turned him on more than he could afford to think about right then. He felt more pressure, and all eight inches of the shaft slid into his mouth and throat. He was glad he'd taken a deep breath. "Wow," Bucky smiled, "Can’t wait to see you deepthroat my cock as I fuck your tight rosy ass." Tony's flush darkened, and he bucked once, shaking, as the cock pulled out of his throat, and he choked on the first inhalation of air, before it pressed back in.

_"Sir, would you like me to start recording video and audio?"_

"Nod or shake your head if you want audio and video," he told Tony, so the cock didn't have to be removed, Tony's throat convulsed around the toy, and he slowly nodded. Dummy chirped, opening his claw, and nuzzling Tony's leg. The sub moaned around the toy, hole flaring, embarrassed. "Dummy, when Tony is all healed up, would you like to have sex with your creator?" The dom asked, grinning, and Dummy spun his claw excitedly, while Tony tried to scoot down the table, tried to rub his ass against Bucky's crotch. Bucky hummed, and rubbed his cock against Tony's hole, "I don’t want to make you bleed . . . " Tony growled around the toy, flexing his muscles, getting his feet on the table, and pressing closer to Bucky's cock, but then the toy was being worked in and out of his throat. "So pushy,” The dom grinned, and quickly sent Dummy over to get lube. When he returned, he applied it to his cock, and thrust into his ass, causing Tony's back to arch, and he thrust up to meet Bucky's hips, crying out around the toy that was down his throat. His dom's cock was huge, and he wondered if he'd ever adjust, if he'd get used to it, or if it would always feel this way, so big inside of him, spreading his inner walls, until there was no empty space inside of him. Bucky groaned and thrusted harder into him. He removed the toy, and replaced it with his metal fingers, Tony sucked them, hovering just above subspace, hand covering his cock as he rammed his hips up against Bucky's over and over, the most pleasured sounds leaving his throat as he licked and laved at the metal fingers.

"You feel so good, Tony," He panted, holding him tightly, as his sub's slick dripped down his thighs, Tony was rocking, bucking, his chest heaving, he contorted his body, trying to show Bucky his flexibility. Bucky moaned and leaned forward, sucking one of his sub’s nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the hard nub, before pressing the dildo back between the omega’s lips. Tony arched, panting around the toy whenever it withdrew from his throat, trying desperately to keep himself above subspace. Bucky nearly knocked the table over, fucking him hard, pushing into his ass, and pulling the cock out of his mouth, alternating them. Tony gasped in heavy breaths, rolled up to meet the thrusts, shaking, toes curling against the edge of the table. "Oh god, Tony, I’m gonna cum!” he groaned, his knot forming in his ass, Tony arched, but he couldn't cum, not even with the sudden stretch his ass was taking, he needed...! He sucked hard on the toy, arched higher, eyes pleading. "Cum with me, Tony!” he panted and moaned, shoving his knot in, thick ropes of cum covering his insides, Tony couldn't have stopped himself if he'd wanted to, his second climax joined the first, and he jerked through convulsions, hole clamping tight on Bucky's knot.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...!" Bucky hissed as his knot was squeezed, and more cum flooded Tony's insides, making his hips jerk a few times, pulling the toy out of his sub’s throat. Tony gave loud cries every time the knot shifted, so big with him, it felt like an ostrich egg. Bucky licked Tony’s lips, moaning as wave after wave of cum entered Tony, Tony's belly swelled a little, just a little roundedness, and he shakily kissed back, sucking his lip, and leaning up to keep contact.

"...uh...so you're stuck facing me for the next eight minutes and twelve seconds." He muttered, licking his lips, "...and my hand is cramping."

"Oh . . . you can move it," he said, blushing and hiding his face in Tony's neck, Tony waited a moment, then switched hands,

"...it's covered..." He mumbled, glad he hadn't dropped.

"Okay," Bucky relaxed, and nuzzled him warmly, Tony lay his head back, exposing his throat, trying to wrap his legs around Bucky's hips,

"...you okay? I mean...we don't really know each other...and..." He flushed, then relaxed, "...you're serious...even though I'm male?" The dom nodded, and kissed him.

"I do love you . . . I really do," he said, hugging him tight, Tony went quiet, chewing his lip,

"...I can't...I can't say that..."

" . . . its okay," Bucky said, sighing,

"...I'm sorry...it's not...ask Pepper, it's just not my...I have a hard time..um..." Bucky cupped his cheek, and kissed him softly,

"It’s okay, really,"

"...sure...?" Tony mumbled, his muscles tensing, "...I'm just not..."

"Yeah,” he nodded, and pet him softly, Tony closed his eyes, trying to relax, "That’s my good boy," Bucky smiled, and nuzzled him, Tony whined low in his throat, legs tightening around Bucky, his hole doing the same, giving little, happy, spasms at the praise.

"...don't know if I'll ever get used to..." He shifted, groaned, "So big..."

"Once we get that cock mold, you'll have plenty of time to get used to it," The dom smiled at him, Tony arched, legs shaking,

"...really?" He grunted, shuddering as he lay back, "...fuck...fuck...nnn...so big..." He closed his eyes, breathing deeply, "How did you...fucking get that big, really?!" He shuddered, and the alpha shrugged,

"You know . . . just gotta eat your vegetables," he chuckled, Tony snorted,

"If that were true, I'd..." He went quiet, Bucky wouldn't want to be reminded of that. "Are...are you serious about making...making toys shaped like your cock? Because, let me tell you..." Bucky smiled and grinned,

"What do you have in mind? I mean, Jarvis already ordered all the stuff. I'm not going to let it go to waste." Tony whimpered when the knot shifted, and then, without warning, he came a third time, as the knot settled into a place that felt perfect, felt amazing, better than anything he'd ever felt before.

"Shitshitshitshit!" He choked, "...no...no it's...good plan...great plan...want it, I want it, want you in me all the time, want-" The sniper sealed Tony’s lips with a kiss, hugging him against his large muscular chest.

"Yes, I will never let you be empty," he moaned, Tony shuddered, and kissed up Bucky's neck, lips shaky,

"Want it..." He whimpered, head falling back, exposing his throat again, free hand on Bucky's shoulder, and he really should get a handle on the whole babbling thing. Bucky licked his throat, and then bit down into it, licking the oils from his glands, Tony's hips convulsed, and the babbling started up again, "Want you. Want you in me all the time, so full, so full!" And then Bucky’s hips started to thrust softly, so he could feel how big the dom was inside of him, Tony was arching and bucking, toes curling, "Nnn...gonna gonna cum...gonna cum again...gonna...so full....so full....!"

"Fucking cum, Tony,  I wanna feel you tight around me!," He moaned and thrust hard into him, Tony bucked once more, orgasmed a fourth time, and his vision went white as his body clenched tight around Bucky, holding him in, and _so full, so full, oh god!_  Bucky gasped and felt even more sperm flow into his sub, making the round belly make him look very pregnant, Tony groaned, hand smashed between them, covering his cock, and he was gasping, and each breath said "Full" and he couldn't think, and for once, once, one time, his mind was completely empty of _numbers_. "Fuck, Tony . . ." he groaned, feeling completely exhausted. He didn't have Cap's constant stamina.

 


	7. Cleaning up YOUR mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some ideas are had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers are: Victim blaming, watching footage of the assault, arguments (those trigger some people), Mentions of Batman.

Chapter 7:

Tony's hand slid up, fingers combing through Bucky's hair, pushing it back from his face; both of them sweaty and overwhelmed, and yet he couldn’t stop himself from staring up at his alpha, his dom, not sure how he had ended up in this situation.

"Where...have you been...?" He murmured, exhausted, legs shaking, "I don't...you feel different...so different...you made...made the numbers stop..." Bucky panted, locking eyes with Tony, shaking his head softly.

"You don’t want to know," he smiled and nuzzled him, Tony blinked.

"No... you're...you're different... look... I... numbers... there are numbers... always numbers... math, algorithms, in lines, codes, and... it never goes away, even... even with Pepper..." He panted, "Never..." Bucky nodded, and smiled.

"I wonder what makes me so different," he smiled and ran his hands up Tony's sides, the sub shuddered.

"Oh...fuck...I can't...I can't cum anymore, please, dear god, please stop..." He slumped, hand shaking, tangled in Bucky's hair, "...dunno...maybe Bruce can do blood tests?" He teased, breathless.

"Blood tests? For what?" He asked, looking at him, stilling his hips. "You really think we're made for each other?" Tony's skin seeped scarlet with embarrassment.

"Maybe...I don't know..." He closed his eyes, "Why else would a heteronormative Dom feel he needed to bond a male sub?" Bucky chuckled and shrugged.

"Guess it was a good thing I was put on ice, or you'd be datin’ an old man." Tony snorted,

"If you lived this long." He didn't mean to say it, it just came out, but the dom frowned, and nodded.

"Without Hydra... I would have died in that ravine so long ago..." The sub stroked Bucky's hair back.

"Uh...well, you know, they did search and rescue, they looked for you, they didn't give up....it was in the files of my...dad's search for Cap." He swallowed, "Look...this still doesn't make much sense." That cause the dom to snort.

"I was Steve's friend... not Captain America. They couldn't stop and hold a search and rescue for every soldier that fell in that war. They didn't look for me... and if they did, they didn't look very long," he smiled sadly, Tony grimaced.

"You were Steve's friend, and those who cared kept the search up...though, obviously, they thought they were looking for a body...you were probably long gone." He looked away, "I would have kept looking." A soft smile curved Bucky’s lips, and he kissed him.

"I wish I could have saved you from your past," Tony swallowed, lips tingling.

"I wish I didn't have to be saved...I'm not weak." He sighed, "Anyway...it was my dad who called off the search... said he need the resources to find Cap, and in the end...they did. Figures."

"Yeah. . . " Bucky shrugged, "What kind of stuff did your dad do? Was he smarter than you, or are you smarter?" he asked, grinning, Tony grimaced.

"I'm smarter...I think. And he was an inventor...till he started building weapons. And then there was no one who did it better until me, he may have been good, but I was the one they called the Merchant of Death, not Howard Stark." Bucky’s head jerked and his eyes went wide.

"Howard was your dad!?" he asked, snorting. "Figures. Could always see the way he was staring at Cap, like a lost puppy," Tony blinked.

"You didn't catch that?" He arched a brow, "I'm surprised. Stark isn't a common name. And you said you read my file." Bucky shrugged.

"I've been a bit preoccupied, and… I skimmed it." He said, kissing him again, Tony whined, leaned up into the kiss, then caught himself, pulling away.

"Fuck! Um, yeah, so you knew him, right? My dad?" He looked away, "Steve said he was really different back then." Bucky shrugged.

"I don’t know what he was like after the war, but he was so stuck up and bratty . . . I don’t know what Steve saw in him," Bucky chuckled, Tony's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" He lunged upward, catching Bucky's mouth, kissing hard and rough, fervent, he sucked Bucky's bottom lip, trailed over his neck, sank his teeth in where Bucky's bonding gland would be if he was an omega. Bucky kissed him back happily, moaning and moving his hand up to tangle in his hair. He leaned his head up, exposing his neck for his sub, trusting the younger man. He felt the sharp teeth dig into his skin and lights lit up behind his eyes, and he came again inside of Tony, his knot swelling even larger, if that was even possible, Tony's breath choked off for a second, and he saw stars.

"Fuck, shit, fucking how. . .?!" He slumped back onto the table, "Hated him. . ." He panted, "Hated my dad. He always said things like 'don't be so emotional', and he...called me his 'creation', then he went and died, and you know, it wouldn't have been so bad, if he hadn't taken mom with him on the trip." He frowned, “He was assassinated. That's what it comes down to." The dom nodded, and looked up at him, cupping Tony's cheek.

"You . . .and Cap . . . you were both going to be assassinated. Shield’s Project Insight, to kill 2 million people . . . so many people were targeted, and I tried so hard to stop Steve from messing with the plan . . . I'm glad he managed to destroy the machines." Tony swallowed.

"I...Jarvis told me as soon as it locked on. I built that tech....they let me build my own death...I was working on a suit, I was trying to get it running, that one." He pointed at a plain silver suit in the corner alcove, "But I couldn't finish it in time." Bucky turned and looked at the suit.

"What does it do . . . does it kill you?" He asked, frowning, eyebrows pushed together sadly. Tony snorted.

"No, the Helicarriers, I built the Helicarriers. Well, their new engines, at least." He bit his lip, "The suit, I was building that to help. I had Jarvis tracking the targeting systems, there were...there were too many; if Cap hadn't... there was no way I could have stopped them all, and Rhodey was targeted, Steve, Barton, Romanov... Harley." He closed his eyes, "He's only twelve." The soldier nodded.

"How did you befriend a twelve year old?" he asked, petting him softly.

"I crash landed in Michigan last year; and he's really smart and I commandeered his garage to repair the suit." Tony shrugged, "He's . . . really a genius."

"Yeah?" Bucky grinned, "You keep contact with him?" he asked, wondering how much these two talk.

"I rebuilt his lab for him, he was a good kid, had similar issues. Didn't care if I was rude." Tony hummed, "I send him an email every once in awhile, but... I don't want to mess up his life."

"What kind of life does he live?" The dom asked. "Is he getting ready for college, like you?" he teased,

"He's taking care of his mom, getting bullied in school, he doesn't let on how smart he is, because he'll get bullied worse."

"Oh, poor kid," he frowned. "Maybe we can visit him one day."

"Maybe." Tony muttered, "I mean...he's happier now that he's got a good workshop. Made him a potato gun. . . and one of his bullies is... uh, nicer now, since I saved his life."

"You did?" he smiled, and gave him a quick kiss. "That’s amazing of you. I can only hope that I saved lives in the war . . . I killed a lot but . . . " he shook his head.

"He was. . . his heart had stopped, so I used the reactor... and then Harley had to save me because I was. . . dying from taking it out." Bucky nodded, and nuzzled him.

"I'm glad you’re both okay," Tony sighed.

"If I wasn't alive, the helicarriers wouldn't be so efficient . . ." He muttered, closing his eyes.

"Cap took care of it. . . I’m glad we're together," The alpha beamed at him, Tony nodded back,

"Pepper said I took too many risks. That I didn't listen, couldn't trust her, and she was afraid I was gonna end up dead. . . like the, uh, thing in New York."

"I agree,"  Bucky nodded. "I am afraid you'll end up dead . . . and I think you took a huge risk with that thing in New York. . . but that’s what being a soldier is all about. Taking risks at the last minute when there is no other options to do the right thing, even at the cost of your own life," he smiled. "You did good.” Tony opened his mouth, ready to protest, that he wasn't a soldier, but the praise left him dazed.

"I..." He didn't know what to say then, his eyes on Bucky's face, "what?" He looked away, biting his lip. Bucky chuckled.

"Speechless for once?"

"No." Tony grimaced, "I am not, that's bull, I just. . . fuck. I was gonna say that I'm not a soldier, but. . ." He closed his eyes, "fuck! You're distracting me, because that feels really good. . ." Bucky's metal fingers were absentmindedly tracing patterns on his side. Bucky smiled,

"You were fighting for what was right. . . defending our great nation. You were a soldier," he smiled. Tony frowned.

"Great nation. . . putting that and America in the same sentence is an oxymoron where subs are concerned," He muttered, "I did it for the people, not the nation."

"Thats a good cause too," Bucky smiled. "You're such a good boy," he said, petting him; Tony's cheeks heated up.

"Why do you keep doing that? Saying. . ." He bit his lip, "Look, I've had two doms, and neither of them said those kinds of thing that much. . ." He looked away. Pepper just seemed exasperated, her praise stunted. And Obi, well, he'd never done any of that. Bucky shrugged.

"Because you are being good. You're not trying to rip off of my knot, even though you look pregnant with all the cum I've pumped into you, you're opening up to me," he shrugged again, and Tony blinked at him, then looked down at his stomach, brow furrowing.

"Well fuck." He grunted, "Uh, also my hand is asleep." The short haired sub muttered.   
_"Sirs, the requested equipment will arrive tomorrow morning. Shall I assign a lab space to Sergeant Barnes?"_  Tony swallowed.   
"Uh, yeah, Jarvis . . . and while you're at it, get the gym ready? Lights, cooling, all that?"  
 _"Planning another work out, sir?"_  
"Yeah . . ."

"You can move your hand," he said softly, nuzzling him. "Thank you, Jarvis .I can’t wait to see Tony playing with my dick," he smiled. "What kind of a workout are you planning?" Tony shrugged.

"Just . . . some yoga, pilates, maybe practice my kickboxing." He frowned, "Run on the treadmill. There's other stuff in there, equipment."

"Yoga, huh?” The dom grinned. "I wonder what you'd look like, doing that naked,” Tony glowered.

"You don't like how I look naked," He muttered, shivering softly as the knot inside of him shrank slowly and when Bucky pulled out, his metal hand firm on Tony's hip. The sub gave a huff, because he felt so empty without it. Bucky chuckled,

"I was teasing. C’mon, let’s finish eating, and then you can finish your project,” He said, shoving Tony's burger in his hands and picking up his own. Tony slumped back on the table, limbs shaking from exertion, but he had to work out, or he'd lose muscle and he didn't want that. He sat up, and groaned, burger in one hand.

"Fuck..." He stumbled into his pants, foregoing the panties, and sat in his rolling chair, shifting his legs uncomfortably, hoping he wasn't losing the cum on the seat. “Need to shower before I work out." He muttered, "Which seems backwards . . ." He stuffed the burger in his mouth, suddenly ravenous. Bucky nuzzled him, and ate his burger, handing him a water bottle.

"So then don't shower until later," he shrugged.

"Look, it feels like I have a gallon of cum in my ass, a shower is kind of a necessity." The dom grinned and laughed.

"Alright, fine," he yawned. "I want you to go to bed with me tonight, though," Tony looked over at him.

"What? But I don't need to...I slept plenty."

"Not with me you haven’t," He said.

"What's that supposed to mean?"   
_"Sir, Master Stark did not sleep at all last night."_

“Fucking traitor,” Tony grunted, Bucky glared at him.

"Another thing you did against my orders?" He growled softly, Tony's fingers fumbled the burger.

"I wasn't tired, I can't sleep if I'm not tired, _and_  I was still in Subspace . . ." Bucky hummed.

"Well, you are definitely going to bed with me tonight," he said, Tony grimaced.

"Look, I can go without sleep, it's not an issue, I'd be fine, and I could finish this suit and . . ."

"It’s an issue for me," The dom said, "I'm not sleeping alone, and we both need rest. I don’t want another crazed spider in here," he said. Tony sighed, dropping his chin to his chest.

"Fine." He muttered, finished the last bite of his burger and wiped his hands clean, before pulling his holograms back up. Bucky smiled and kissed the back of his neck, putting the panties besides Tony's robot.

"Make sure these are on before you come to bed." Tony sighed at the reminder, his hands pausing in their motions, "Right." He muttered, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth to feel the disconcerting lack of stubble.

"Jarvis, get Pepper on the line for me." Bucky frowned and hoped it was nothing more than business. After a few seconds, Pepper answered.

"Yes, Tony?" she asked, sighing softly.

"I need the rundown, Pep, how bad is it? When are we handling the Press? How well known is Bucky? Will it give us issues? How's PR taking it?" He rattled off, "What's the timeline? How soon do I have to be up and in the camera range?” His fingers flew across the keys as he pulled up a screen, turned on video footage. Justin standing in front of him, the room lit enough that the camera could see the dazed look in his eyes and Tony slammed the screen down, gagging, nearly losing his burger. “Fucking shit! Fuck.” He panted, taking deep breaths, before tugging the screen back up with a hand gesture, “Jarvis, pull up responses, open everything, Twitter, Facebook, and start removing the footage. Everywhere. Remove it.”

 _“Yes, sir. Working on it, sir.”_  Jarvis replied. Bucky gripped his shoulder, and rubbed his back,

“Is there anything I can do? Maybe I can run around to all of the gas stations and light the papers on fire, if you’d like,” he said, Tony snorted.

“There are a lot of gas stations in New York, Barnes, and I doubt destroying the papers would help.” He took a few deep breaths to relax, swallowing, “I just need…” The sub’s eyes closed, “I just need...fuck, I just need the videos gone, and damn it Pepper, Answer me!”

“Sorry Tony, trying to clean up **_your_**  mess, after all,” she sighed, typing a few more things into her phone before responding. “I’m going to need you to just lay low until we can get this as cleaned up as we can, the internet is a horrible place. Bucky is now your body gaurd, I’ve given him a whole new life, and I’m faxing over the details about him now. Mostly just says how he was named after Steve Rogers’s best friend, worked in a coffee shop as a kid, etc. I know you have a bad habit of going into the public and showing off your monkey ass, but please just do us all a favor and stay inside until we can see if this all blows over? You might just have to come to terms with **_actually_**  being an omega, Tony.” The sub flinched at her tone.

“Right…” He swallowed, “Look, _I_  didn’t ask for this, I didn’t...I didn’t leave willingly to hang out with Justin fucking Hammer, Pep, I was _kidnapped_  and _dropped_  on a live feed!” His voice shook, and he breathed deep, “Look, I know I-forget that, damn, I…” He pulled his hands away from the virtual keyboard, throat working, “I just... I called you so you could tell me all of this, I-I can lay low, I can do that, I need to. . .to get my head straight anyway, get used to this, learn the parameters and limits of this…” She sighed, and nodded.

“Okay Tony. I’m sorry I flipped out on you. You’re taking this pretty well, you’re being a good boy. I’ll let you know when it is safe to come back out into the public and make a press conference, okay? Even then, you might still have to answer questions you might not be ready for,’ she said calmly and there it was, that forced praise.

“This isn’t my first . . . issue, Pepper.” He glanced at Bucky, “I mean, we’ve been through worse, right? Haven’t we, Pep?” The sub’s shoulders slumped, because he knew that this, this was a lot worse than a lot of his previous escapades. He’d broken some laws in this one, omegas weren’t allowed to be CEO of a company, he’d remedied that as soon as he’d thought Pepper was ready, and he didn’t regret that, it had been the best choice, but he’d masqueraded as a Beta, and only god knew how he’d managed that, because by all accounts he should have been on his knees at Steve’s feet from the moment they met on the Hellicarrier. “Okay. . .so I stay here? In Stark Tower? Or do we head to Malibu? What’s the...the best plan?” He loved the tower, really he did, and the others were even considering moving in now that SHIELD was gone. “Wait, what about Iron Man? I can’t just stop helping, Pepper.”

“Move to Malibu,” she nodded, finding that to be the best course of action. “Either place will have a lot of attention, especially since you gave out your address to the public when The Mandarin attacked you. So don’t go outside. Unless someone like Doom or Loki try to attack the planet again, NO IRON MAN!!” she almost shouted through the phone, making Bucky growl. Tony’s hands clenched into fists.

“I don’t know if you caught it, or not, but SHIELD is down, and Hydra has been running them for years, and every two bit villain is gonna be taking their shot to try and take our Government down, plus, we don’t know how deep they go! I can’t just stand aside and-!” The slim brunette pressed up to his feet, shaking, “Oh god. . . this is. . . fuck!” He punched the table, “I need a fucking drink, Jarvis, prep everything for moving to Malibu, have the crew come in and clean, construction is done, and the workshop is usable, how’s the gym? Finished? Add equipment for Bucky.” He ran his fingers through his hair, swallowing, pacing, knuckles bruised, “Damn it…”

“There are other heroes besides you, Tony. I’m asking you just to lay low for a little while, not blow up your suits like you did on that boat. I have things to do, so I’ll see you later,” she said, hanging up. Bucky frowned, and wrapped his arms around Tony.

“It’ll be okay.”

“She...she _wanted_  me to get rid of the suits, she said they were a distraction, and when I blew them up she said it was _beautiful_...beautiful, to watch my suits explode...how can she expect me to play good little sub when the world has gone to shit, and-!”

 _“Sir, the construction is completed, the house is furnished, the new equipment has been ordered, the crew will deposit and arrange it in the gym, the kitchen is being stocked as we speak, the private jet is awaiting your schedule, and Ms. Potts has asked that I fabricate a believable image of you and Sergeant Barnes, looking happy, for the press release.”_  Tony tensed in Bucky’s arms, hands shaking.

“Fuck.”

“Fabricated . . . ” The dom sighed, and hugged his mate. He hoped they wouldn’t always have to be fabricated. He was learning to love the younger man, even if he had a penis. He nuzzled him and rubbed his hands over his mate’s chest. “If there’s ever anything you want to do in Malibu, just ask me. I know how it feels to be bottled up . . . and it sucks. I don’t want to keep Iron Man from you . . . just let me know before you go,” he said. Tony’s eyes slipped closed, because no one did this; Pepper had stroked his hair, just like he loved, but her expression had usually been tense, because he wouldn’t let her drop him, and to her, that meant he didn’t appreciate her, or want her to take care of him.

“If Pepper says stay inside, that _means_  don’t leave the house, or...it’ll cause a lot of shit,” Tony sighed, letting his head lean back against Bucky’s shoulder, “but that doesn’t mean that you have to stay inside...you’re a dom, no one will think anything of it.”

“Yes, and I’m _your_  dom. You will do what I say. Pepper has a point about going to Malibu. . . but I won’t let her stop you from being Iron man. She was once your alpha, but now, she has almost zero control over you,” he muttered. Tony bit his lip, feeling Bucky’s metal arm against his side,

“I’m not good at...doing what people say…” He muttered, closing his eyes again, “But. . .Pepper has . . . she has the company’s interest, and mine, at heart, and if she says...then she talked to the PR team, and that’s what they think is best to keep the heat low while this . . . gets worked out.” The dom sighed.

“Alright,” he said, nuzzling him, and hugging him tight. “Get some work done, and clear your head. We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” Taking a few deep breaths, Tony finally brought his arms up, twisting his body to face Bucky, and hugging him back just as tightly.

“I just . . . there are a lot of people who are going to try and exploit this...and they’ll turn on you, and you’ll be dragged on talk shows to…to talk about how you _tamed_  the great Tony Stark . . . are you sure you want to go down this road?” Bucky shrugged.

“You and Steve are my only friends. I don’t think either of you will turn on me. I’ll just tell the people in the television that all you needed was a good sizeable cock to keep you in line,” he said, grinning teasingly. Tony squirmed out of his arms.

“Asshole. I’m being serious here, they’ll hound you, they’ll take your picture wherever you go, and they’ll never give you a moment’s peace, and it’ll be hellish, I’m telling you, and they’ll ask you uncomfortable questions, and it’ll…” He trailed off, “you’ll start to hate me.”

“I’m not going to start to hate you because of the annoyances of a lot of people. Besides, Pepper said she put me down as your bodyguard. Do guards really get hounded like that?” he asked. Tony shook his head.

“No, that’s not what I meant, and that’s not what she meant either. She means before the bond.” He shook his head, “What that means is, she fabricated a life for you, a way for us to have met, and become infatuated over time, without anyone noticing. So...you were my bodyguard, and we...fell for each other, fucked a few times, because everyone knows I’m a slut, right, and then you bonded me, and took me firmly in hand, and that was that. The issue being...the backlash on Pepper, because our relationship was public, and she’s going to get reamed for not being able to control me, since...I keep setting things on fire.”

“Oh . . . I didn’t mean to cause trouble for any of you . . . I just wanted to do my job and keep you safe from Hammer,” he said, sighing. “Yeah, I can handle mobs and paparazzi and media.” A soft sigh left Tony’s lips, and he pulled Bucky back against him, letting himself give in, feel the thick corded muscles that made up his body, fingers sliding up his broad back, and feeling his shoulderblades.

“It wasn’t you who messed everything up. It was Hammer. This. . . most of this would have happened anyway, and Pepper...well, that would’ve happened anyway, but it’ll be worse if I’m suddenly behaving for you, which I hope you know, I don’t intend to do.” Bucky chuckled.

“I was hoping the great Tony Stark would live up to his reputation. I can’t have you wussing out on me now,” Bucky hummed, running his hands up along Tony’s long, smooth back, feeling his shoulder blades and spine. Muscles unwound beneath the dom’s hands, and Tony couldn’t remember the last time anyone had done this without being paid, his head slipped to lay upon his dom’s shoulder, and he breathed deep, taking in Bucky’s scent.

“It’s. . . just. . . it’s me. It’s my fault. Everything is my fault, if I just hadn’t been born a fucking sub, if I could have been a beta, or a switch, or an alpha, then everyone would have been happy and none of this would have fucking happened!” He twisted his way free of Bucky’s grip, twisting his hands together, then smoothing his sweaty palms over his thighs, “I...I think I’m going insane, I don’t know what’s…you know, you make me feel…” Bucky growled a little when Tony wrenched away from him.

“I am happy with the way things are. I’m alive, World War II is over, Steve is here, I have a fucking hot mate for a sub . . . ,” he shrugged. “I’m a simple man. I hope you’re not going insane ‘cause I could really use your help in the future,” he said softly.

“With what?” Tony swallowed, looking up at him, “With what? Everyone says I’m a genius, but this...this I don’t understand.” He gestured between them, muscles tight, “I don’t...the science of the bonding, the way it gets stronger every time you do it, the way people _look_  at each other, how I want...I want to just _kneel_  at your feet and let you pet me...but I can’t, I _can’t_  handle that!”

“With our future, press conferences, media . . . the future world. I don’t understand a lot of it,” he said, and tentatively, Bucky reached a hand out, and started petting the top of his head. “You don’t have to kneel,” he smiled. The hand on his hair made Tony’s eyes clench shut, hands twining together, and heart pounding. And then, slowly, he took a stumbling step forward, then another, until he was looking right up into Bucky’s eyes, hands coming up, fingers splaying on Bucky’s chest.

“I don’t deserve you. And you deserve better than me. Life with me is hell, ask Pepper.” His voice cracked, and he looked away, down, at his hands, at his scarred, slender, fingers, so suited to submissives, so helpful when putting together the tiny portions of his inventions, when sorting through the thin meshes of wires, and his eyes roved over the muscles underneath, “...you’ve dropped me.” He mumbled, after a moment, “You dropped me, and you left, because. . .I wanted Hammer dead, but. . . you did, just the same, and I...I don’t hate you for that.” Bucky smiled and kissed him softly, continuously petting him.

“I’m glad. I don’t know how to care for an omega, a sub, but I’m trying my best. I wanted you happy . . . and I’ll do everything I can to not leave you while dropped ever again,” he said, kissing him possessively. Tony’s hips jerked forward, and he gave a whimper.

“Fuck. . . ow, too soon…” He panted against Bucky’s lips, hands clutching at the man’s chest, digging into the thick muscle there, “You know, Steve is. . . Steve is all serum, right. . . but you. . . you’re…” He shivered, “I saw the pictures of you from before, you know, at the Smithsonian…”

“Yeah. . . I had some muscle underneath all that gear, I swear,” he grinned. “I used to take pride in my strength, taking care of Steve when he was skinny and sickly, but then he got the serum. . . and he was the one saving my ass. Then Hydra turned me into a killing machine,” he sighed, shaking his head, and Tony’s hands slid up to his shoulders, one metal, one flesh, and squeezed,

“Yeah, but you’re turning yourself right back out of that.” He sighed, “From what I’ve seen, you could. . . look, it’s not much better, and I don’t know what the status of the Avengers is anymore, now that SHIELD is gone, I. . . but you’d be a valuable asset. To the team, I mean, not that I have any right, I’m not a member, not really, just a consultant. . . Natasha Romanov found out I was a sub really quick, when they put her undercover as my PA, and. . .well, Fury allows Barton on because he’s proven himself as a SHIELD agent, or he had, but I’m pretty sure old Nick doesn’t want more than one sub on his team, known or not.” He shrugged.

“If I did join the Avengers . . . it would be better if you weren’t there. I mean, that was a reason why family members and nowadays, subs, aren’t allowed in the same quadrants as their loved ones, because they were just a distraction. They took away common thought, and made their alphas want to protect them more than the team. I’d have to think about it though. I’m not much of a team player,” he grinned, the omega went rigid,

“I’m not some dainty little flower that needs protecting!” Growls entered his tone, and he pushed at Bucky’s chest, “You wanna know why I fucking masqueraded as a Beta for years? And no, it wasn’t to keep my father’s company, it was because of stupid reasons like this! We’re not as weak as you all seem to think we are! It takes _muscle_  to move my suit! I have made it through more than ninety five percent of Alphas on the planet have, and I get treated like I’m going to cry if one of my nails breaks!” Bucky growled.

“Maybe it’s not _ABOUT_  you!,” he said, pinning him to the table. “You could be as muscular and as strong as James J Braddock, and I still would worry about you out on the field!,” he said, panting a little. “Even in that suit . . . knowing full well what you have done in and out of it . . . you are still my mate, and I would still take a bullet for you over doing what’s best for the team.” Tony struggled to breathe under him, his first reaction was panic, legs flailing, and then, something he hated, _arousal_ , from the sharp pain in his hips from the edge of the table, the pain of the pressure on his shoulder, because he was a _bad boy_ , and he deserved to _enjoy pain_. He ground his teeth, panting, eyes wide, and turned his face away, which only exposed his throat,

“Why? WHY?!” He snarled, jerking, trying to hide his hard on, “I don’t _need_  to be protected! I’m not weak!” He shrieked, “I’M NOT WEAK!”

“I DIDN’T SAY YOU WERE!” he barked back at him, growling a little. “It’s in an alpha’s nature to protect! Like in those old comics! If Batman was an alpha and Superman was an omega, Batman would STILL protect Superman, even if Clark had the obvious advantage,” he said, feeling like a kid again, drinking beers around the bar with his fellow soldiers, discussing the latest reading material that wasn’t pornography. Tony was fighting tooth and nail against the drop now, Bucky’s tone threatening to drag him under, and he bit down on the thought of, _bad boy, bad boy, Anthony,_  that soured his mouth, his tongue between his teeth.

“It’s stupid.” He managed after a long minute, hands on Bucky’s chest again, as if he could push the alpha off if Bucky didn’t want to be moved.

“I don’t care,” Bucky said, “I enjoyed reading about Batman. . . how he could save the day without any powers . . . like you and me,” he shrugged. “We didn’t have a whole lot to read back then . . . do you even know what I’m talking about?” he asked, the sub grimaced,

“I meant the instincts, not the comics. . . and yeah, new comics are still coming out.” He muttered, chest heaving, he didn’t want to admit how turned on he was, how his pulse was pounding through him with need.

“Seriously?” he asked, groaning. It’s still releasing comics, after all these years? He’d never catch up. Once the blood stopped rushing in his ears, and he managed to relax again, he smelled Tony’s arousal. “I think we should be getting to bed.”  Teeth grinding together, Tony’s nostrils flared,

“I’m going to shower and work out.” He grunted, wriggling out from under Bucky’s bulk, and locking himself in the bathroom, the panties in his hand. Bucky growled angrily, but he just sat back down, and finished his burger. They both needed some time to cool down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always welcome.


	8. No patience for sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleeping is an issue.
> 
> Warnings: Throat fucking, nightmares, flash backs, mentions of past abuse, panic, anxiety.

After his shower, Tony strode past Bucky without a second look.

“Jarvis, close everything down, prepare for the move.” And he was leaving the workshop, heading for the elevator, his muscles still tense; he needed to work out, get the excess energy taken care of, let it out. But the heavy pad of foot steps behind him weren’t helping him to calm down. Bucky squeezed into the elevator just before the door closed and he looked at Tony, sighing when he realised that Tony hadn’t actually calmed down during his time in the shower. He rubbed his eyes, and looked at Tony, yawning a little. “Look, I’m not...Pepper didn’t often...uh...spend time with me.” The sub muttered, neither had Obi, really, only to drop him, to humiliate him, and show him the video after. He’d had a habit of showing Tony what he’d looked like sobbing, trying to take multiple toys up his ass, right before an important meeting, leaving Tony feeling worthless and hated right before having to deal with the board. His muscles tensed further, until he was pinching the bridge of his nose, trying to stop himself from putting out distress scent, because he wasn’t going to let Obi make the fight they were already having worse. Bucky sighed, seeing his face was enough for him to know he wasn’t happy. He rubbed Tony’s back softly.

“You’re a good boy. I’m sorry I yelled.” At first, the touch just made Tony’s hands clench into fists, and then slowly, his shoulders relaxed, and his muscles unwound.

“I’m not. I’m not good. I’m not a good anything, Barnes.” He muttered, “I’m a slut, it’s what I’m known for, and… well, if people knew how many subs, switches, betas, and doms I’ve paid off to… say I had sex with them…”

“If you didn’t have sex with them, then you are not a slut,” he said, pressing his nose against Tony’s head. The sub felt him inhale, he felt strangely naked without the collar of cum scent, but he had needed the shower so badly, and his stomach felt strangely empty, even though he’d eaten that whole burger, and his ass was sore.

“No one can know that I didn’t.” He muttered, looking away.

“I understand,” he said, albeit sadly, but he was here for Tony, through thick and thin. He wrapped his arms around him and nuzzled him, and the sub’s legs trembled, nearly gave out.

“They’ll try and use it to hurt you, Barnes. They’ll try to…” Tony swallowed, forced his knees to lock. “And I’m not going to stop fighting. I’m not going to stop being Iron Man; you can’t follow me from fight to fight, and try to protect me, it’s not going to work, and you’ll just get injured.”

“Then I won’t be an Avenger,” he said, shrugging. “Maybe I can enroll in the police force . . .” he muttered. He was going to suggest him going back into the military, but he couldn’t abandon his mate, not again. Tony frowned.

“Police force?” He shook his head, “Look, you know, I really did have bodyguards for awhile… and SI needs security, in Malibu…” He nodded.

“Yeah, I can be a bodyguard,” he said, kissing his cheek. “I think I’ll enjoy it more, being closer to you,” The submissive chewed his lip.

“You’re gonna have to wait awhile, for the heat to die down.” He muttered, “They’ll wonder why you switched from personal guard detail to company guard detail…” Tony stepped out of the elevator, on the gym floor, and opened the door to his personal favorite, with the nice treadmill, and yoga mats in the closet, and weights. He shifted, stretching, then stepped, barefoot, onto the treadmill and started it up at a brisk pace. He nodded,  and walked over to a yoga mat, sitting down on it, watching Tony. There was nothing in here that he could really use, not strong enough weights. Tony ran until his chest was heaving, and he slowed the machine to a halt, and glanced at Bucky, half asleep on a yoga mat on the floor. “Hey,” He poked him, feeling awkward and _wrong_  standing above his alpha, _Fuck biology,_  he thought, crouching, “Barnes, wake up, come on, up to the bedroom.” He shook his head, and straightened up.

“Hmm?” he asked, rubbing his eyes, standing up. “Come with me. . .”

“I am.” Tony grumbled, a little annoyed, “Come on, this way.” He lead Bucky to the elevator, up six floors to the personal living space, past the white leather couch stained with semen. _Gotta do something about that,_  and into his bedroom, where he nudged Bucky onto the bed, and went about wiping his body down with a wet cloth to remove the sweat. Bucky flopped onto the bed once they arrived, and nearly passed out when his head hit the pillow, but he was determined not to fall asleep without his sub in his arms.

“Tony, I don’t care if you stink from sweat . . .” A snort sounded from the bathroom doorway.

“I do.” Was the response a moment later, and Tony tossed the washrag into the sink, pausing to inhale, to scent the room; smell the thick, almost cloying scent of Bucky’s musk, his inherent Alpha scent, that made Tony want to kneel next to the bed, waiting for orders. He made himself stay next to the bathroom, rubbing his chest, feeling the overly plush carpet beneath his feet that would feel so _nice_  under his _knees_  with Bucky inside of him. He wished he could take another shower, the memory of his arousal, from the mild pain Bucky had caused him, in his anger, made him want to throw up, but that was who he was, that was what he knew, and that nearly strangled him every night. Slowly, still a mass of tense muscles, Tony stepped over to the bed, and climbed into his side. _The whole fucking thing is my side_ , he corrected his own thoughts, slumping in the deliciously soft mattress, a foot of space between Bucky and himself. And he could remember Pepper’s scent, something like peppermint, that she wore, how she would drag him against her body at night, how she would leave and sleep on the couch if he tossed and turned too much. Bucky scooted closer and wrapped his arms around him, turning Tony into the little spoon as he nuzzled his head happily, his eyes drifting shut as he fell into dreamland. Without warning, tears pooled in Tony’s eyes, sliding down his cheeks, across his nose, onto the pillow, and he despised himself. _You’re worthless, Anthony. Sure, you’re a good engineer, but there are even subs better than you, subs who can obey, subs who know that all you’re made for is to be fucked._  Obi’s voice filled his mind, _Crying, Stark? Like a little baby?_  He choked on a sob, remembering the rough hands gripping his hips, the sharp pain of Obi plunging into him, alongside a toy, the sudden snapping pain of the belt across his back; the fingers stroking around the scars surrounding the reactor, as he ripped it from Tony’s chest, and left him laying there, naked, covered in cum, to die of cardiac arrest. Bucky’s hand shifted up to the center of his chest, where the reactor had once been, and before Tony knew it, he was screaming. He scratched and fought, falling out of the bed, and rolling beneath it, all the while letting out a sound of pure terror that tore from his throat. Bucky jerked his hands away and sat up, watching Tony with wide eyes, suddenly very much awake.

“Tony!?” he asked, slowly crawling out of the bed, “Tony, it’s me, Its Bucky!” he said, trying to grab his arms so he didn’t hurt himself. “Please come out!?” The sub scratched and bit, keeping one hand over the center of his chest, pressing back against the wall, and it took him a moment to figure out where that heart broken, hideous sound was coming from. As soon as he realized that he was making it, he snapped his jaw shut, sucking panicked, audible breaths through his nose, face wet with tears, as he tried to calm himself down, _Bucky_. His mind attached the name to the hand gripping his arm gently, and he slowly, very slowly, let Bucky tow him out of his haven. Bucky shivered a little and looked at Tony’s face, cupping his tear streaked cheeks.

“Hey, it’s okay, “ he said, pulling him into his lap. “That’s my good boy,” he hummed, and rubbed his arm softly, avoiding contact with the scarred chest. “Want to tell me what happened?” Tony shook his head hard, chest heaving, staring blankly ahead, as if he didn’t even see Bucky there, and then he was gripping Bucky’s hands.

“Hurt me…!” He choked out, “Hurt me, punish me, sir!” And he was begging, trying to get on his knees, eyes wild, “Please! Please, sir, please, I deserve it, please!” Tears streamed down his face, and he remembered Pepper punishing him, for less than that, when she was aggravated, or overtired, how she would press his face to the thick carpet, and deal punishing blows to his ass until it was bright red, then the strike of her whip, short and not too painful, just enough to make her point. He needed. He _needed_. “Please…!” The sub pressed his face to the floor, wrists crossed, and resting on his back, “Please…” Sobs wracked his form, and he shuddered, “please…” This time it was silent, his mouth forming the word against the carpet, and his breath was hitching, because his alpha had yet to touch him. He must have been so _**bad**_. His legs shook, and he scrubbed his face punishingly against the carpet, “please…sir…” Bucky frowned, appalled by the sudden display. Did Tony really think that low of him, that he'd abuse him for having a meltdown? Hell, the only reason he refused to sleep without Tony was because _he_  was afraid of his own night terrors.

"Hey now, you're a good boy," he said softly, petting his head gently. "You haven't done anything wrong," he pressed a gentle kiss to his ass cheek. Tony's whole body slumped against the floor, and he curled up in a ball, sobbing, his hands shaking,

"No....bad...I'm bad...I'm bad...!" He swallowed hard, but then metal fingers were cupping his chin, and his mind wrapped around that, because metal fingers meant **Bucky**. He opened his eyes, unaware that he'd had them clenched shut until then, and stared up at his bonded dom, smelling the acrid scent of his own fear and guilt. Tony grabbed ahold of the metal arm, holding tight, pressing his nose to the cool metal; inhaling the smells of the carbine, feeling the smooth texture against his cheek, and his body slowly relaxed. It smelled like the workshop, and his body, his slick. Bucky hadn't showered. Tony had. His hand came up to touch his throat, where the scent marking should be. Bucky smiled, and gently rubbed his fingers against Tony’s throat, hoping that perhaps, this would be good enough for now. He didn't apply a lot of pressure, gods only knew how often Tony was choked by his last bondmate. He hated how that man, even today, was affecting their lives.

"That's it, such a good boy for me, all calm," he smiled and nuzzled his cheek. Tony quivered beneath Bucky.

"I..." He slowly climbed into Bucky's lap, all shivery limbs and fear smell, burrowing his face against the alpha's chest, and he hated that he needed this, despised that he couldn't find peace without an alpha's scent up his nose, around his throat. Bucky wrapped his strong arms around him and petted him, nuzzling his head.

"I love you," he said softly, rubbing his hands over his skin, enveloping him in his scent. Tony's shaking only increased at the words, and he struggled not to cry, pressing his face to Bucky's chest, smelling their combined sweat from their escapades in the lab. He shuddered through a couple of sobs, then slowly, very slowly, relaxed, mind fading, until he was silent and still, breath hiccuping every once in awhile, and slipped back into sleep. Bucky smiled and kissed his head, falling asleep after his omega, his arms never falling off from around him.

Tony woke six more times from nightmares that night, each time had him hunching, tensing, struggling to breathe, but no matter how bad they were, he refused to let them wake up Bucky, until the last. The last was the worst, because the last was a mixture of Obi, raining blows down on his back and legs until his skin was a mass of painful bruises, _“I never break the skin, Anthony. I don’t have to. I can hurt you enough this way without ruining you with scars.”_  and then making him lay face up, in agony, to be fucked roughly into the mattress, his back on fire, rubbed against the rough blanket Obi always lay beneath his body… and Hammer forcing him to crawl across the floor. Tony was struggling out of Bucky's arms in seconds, his dom was slumped against the edge of the bed, from falling asleep on the floor with Tony in his arm, and the sub moved to stand near the bathroom door, hugging himself as he struggled with his own mind. It took a few seconds for Bucky to wake up fully, but at least he had gotten a few hours of sleep. He walked over to Tony, slowly, as if approaching a wounded animal, aware that his fast reaction the first time had probably just made Tony feel more afraid. The dom petted him softly, pushing his metal hand on his cheek.

"It's okay, Tony."

"You should have just let me stay in the lab." Tony said before he could stop himself, fingers digging into his own biceps, bruising his own skin. "I don't...I don't sleep...this often..."

"I didn't want you to stay in the lab," he said, nuzzling him. "I think this is good for us," he murmured and kissed him. The kiss had Bucky's arms on either side of Tony's body, and the sub's back was against the door to the bathroom, his hands came up, defensively, against Bucky's chest, and he shivered under the onslaught of those luscious lips against his own, the bribing tongue, slick and hot, sweeping into his mouth, plundering it. Until Tony's hands moved to grip the dom's shoulders instead, and he was clinging, trying not to fall. Bucky lifted him up by his ass, and pressed him against the wall, growling into the kiss as he shoved his tongue into his hot orifice, their teeth clashing softly, Tony's hands gripped the dom's shoulders tightly and he was choking on his breath, kissing back, desperate and aching for this to be real, to be true, for Bucky to really be his. Because he didn't know if he could handle this man turning on him, and _fuck_ , it had only been four days. Had it been four? Or three? He shuddered, fighting tears, bit Bucky's lip hard enough to draw blood, and he could feel Bucky's fingers, metal and flesh, digging into the muscular substance of his ass. The dom groaned and pulled back, his lip bloody. "Ah, fuck, Tony!" he panted, a little bit pissed, and yeah, Tony could smell that, but he needed to think, and he couldn't with Bucky kissing him like that.

"Fuck." He whispered, hands coming up to cover his face, trying to clear his head, "Shit." He couldn't convince himself to stop and so, a second later, he was wrapping his legs around Bucky's hips, one hand between them, pressing his hard cock down, and licking the blood from Bucky's mouth, drawing soft moans from his dom’s mouth. Bucky started humming against his mouth as he started to gently grind on the sub, his cock hard against Tony’s hand, where it was squished between their bodies. The sub's answering noise of arousal caught in Bucky's mouth, and he was gripping the back of Bucky's neck, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss, vaguely violent, the taste of iron in their mouths. And then Tony was holding tight to him for a different reason, as Bucky stepped away from the wall, turning for the bed, and Tony's mind hazily flickered with _Is he gonna break my bed?_  Before he was shoved onto the thick mattress. His chest was heaving, and he stared up at Bucky's naked form in all its glory above him, and wondered why he, himself, was still wearing pants. _Because you were asleep, and you had a nightmare, idiot_. His mind supplied helpfully. Bucky growled and ripped off Tony’s pants, and the panties. He hoisted the omega’s legs up by his knees, holding him still.

"Good boy, get nice and slick for me," he hummed, staring at his hole, licking at the wrinkled flesh, and Tony jerked as if he’d been electrocuted, because he could remember Bucky saying, _“I have to-?!”_  face disgusted, though the memory was fuzzy through the haze of the drop, and he nearly came from the tongue currently attacking his furled muscle, hips jerking up, and eyes lighting on the ruined pajama pants, torn down the middle. _I liked those pants!_  Bucky groaned against his hole, having grown seemingly attached to the place secreting that delicious scent and he couldn't help himself, but have a taste. He pressed harder against his rim and lapped at the hole, pressing his tongue in. Tony's legs tried to wrap around his head, an automatic response, his hands in Bucky's hair, forgetting to cover himself. Bucky groaned and hummed around his hole. When he was satisfied, he sat up, and with Tony’s legs on his shoulders, he lined up his cock and slid into the wet heat, glad it was dark so he didn't have to see Tony’s cock. He stared at his mate’s bloodstained lips and kissed him hard, Tony arched upward, hand back over his cock, hiding it, and sucked his slick off of Bucky's lips, whining in pleasure, his hips jerking up against his dom's. He was still sore, from the roughness of the night before, but it felt so good, so perfect, to have Bucky's cock slot into place inside him; then Bucky started to lick down his throat, nipping his bonding gland, and nipping at his chest scars. "You taste so good, my good boy," He thrust, his knot already forming, since he already came several times today. He had good stamina, but he was no super soldier. Tony whined, but the panic of Bucky's mouth on his scars was too much, and he couldn't focus on the glorious fullness of that knot that slotted into place so perfectly, as if it were made to rest inside of him, and he were made to hold it. Bucky felt his heartbeat increase from his lips being on his chest. He looked back at him, and petted his hair softly smiling down at him. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Tony was breathing hard between clenched teeth, and his legs squeezed at Bucky's hips,

"Didn't...it's just..." He closed his eyes, his next exhalation shaky, "I...it's all...all scars..." The dom smiled and nodded, kissing him on the lips softly, cupping his cheek.

"Scars heal over time. So will we," he grinned, and Tony flushed.

"That's not really...how it works." He grunted, legs flexing on Bucky's hips, adam's apple bobbing with his next swallow.

"Yeah? You gonna tell me you’re a genius on the human body as well?" He grinned and rubbed his metal hand against Tony’s cheek, slowly bringing it down his throat, and to his collarbone, easing his way to the scars, tracing them gently,

"N-no, but I did enough research on the...the omega body..." Tony was trying not to panic, he didn't like when people touched there, he never even let Pepper touch his scars, "...and I know...that...those aren't going anywhere...it's been years..."

"Maybe you just haven't had the right person there to take care of them," The dom smiled and moved his hand away, nuzzling his head, letting him know it was okay. Tony pressed his fists into his eyes.

"Fuck...what gives you the right to do this to me?!" He choked out, "No...the people I've...trust gives you more scars, not less." Bucky frowned.

"I haven't hurt you yet ... And I don't plan to." He was hurt that Tony didn't trust him, but they had only been together a few days. Not even a week yet. Tony heard the hurt, and he shuddered,

"I didn't say that..." He dropped his arms, out to the sides, "...you...no one...makes me feel like this....I barely know you....I don't...this is crazy...! And you shouldn't be able to...make me feel like this..." Bucky nodded, understanding completely. He'd never wanted to take care of anyone more, not even Steve.

"Later we'll have Bruce take samples of our blood. See if we really are intended for each other," he smiled, even though he was pretty sure of the answer already. Tony shuddered.

"You mean a bond...an actual...an actual bond...? A soul bond?" He propped himself up on his elbows, and groaned, "Those are supposed to be myth...no one believes in soulmates." The sub sank back down, because the new angle had pressed the knot hard against his prostate, and he was trying to think rationally right then. "Jarvis...call Bruce, tell him...tell him that I need his uh...help when he gets back from his trip, okay? And to come to Malibu..."

_“Yes, sir.”_  Bucky shrugged.

"We liked to think that our soulmates would be waiting for us after the war; that there'd be a sweet little sub waiting for us, and a white picket fence . . . " he shrugged. It was the simple things that were important. The sub's face twisted.

"Yeah well...I'm hardly sweet, and picket fences are out, as you can see...you'll probably hate Malibu." He sighed, "It's...completely modern."

"Everything is already completely modern," Bucky snorted. "I'll get used to it. Just like I have with everything else."

“Not really.” Tony muttered in response, “I mean...okay, maybe for you, but...if you’d seen...I designed a floor for Steve in the tower, but...doesn’t look like the Avengers are going to come to my slumber party anyway, so…” He shrugged, shifted, and groaned at the reminder of the thick knot holding him in place, “..yeah.” The dom shrugged as well.

“I don’t need you to change anything for me. I’ll get by fine, with you and Jarvis helping me,” he said, putting his head on Tony’s shoulder, relaxing. Tony got a face full of long hair for that, but he didn’t care at the moment, even started carding his fingers through it before he could think better of it.

“You should be comfortable…” He muttered, “not.” A sigh left his parted lips, and he closed his eyes, just breathing Bucky in, memorizing his scent, the feel of his soft hair sliding between Tony’s fingers. “I don’t understand...this...between us, it makes no sense, and things that don’t make sense drive me crazy….and we have to move.” He didn’t like moving back and forth, though that had technically been the point of having houses and buildings in different cities. Malibu just felt… like it had belonged to him and Pepper, though they’d built the tower together, they’d spent more time there in Malibu, and sure, it would be a different house, with slightly different structure, it still felt strange. Bucky relaxed considerably, and he kissed Tony’s neck, nuzzling him softly.

“Just . . . go to sleep with me at night, and let me hold you, and I will be comfortable,” he said, breathing softly against his skin.

“Did you miss the part where I flipped my shit seven times throughout the night?” Tony squirmed a little, head falling back to allow Bucky better access. And damn, he still felt that insistent need to be marked, to have some kind of physical claim, and scent marker. “I’m going to assume that you missed that, and then we’re going to pretend that it never happened.” Bucky chuckled.

“Sure thing. Besides, it’s not the first time I’ve been around someone who freaks out in the middle of the night . . . in the barracks . . . not every soldier comes back whole . . .” he murmured, and closed his eyes, trying to not think of the echoes of screams.

“Not a soldier.” Tony muttered back, turning his face away, and running his tongue over his teeth, still tasting Bucky’s blood. “Sorry for biting you.”

“I know, I’m just saying, its not the first time I’ve woken up to screaming, having to console someone,” he said, grinning. “It’s okay, I enjoyed it a little,” he admitted. It was something of a thrill, to be bitten by his mate, even if it was painful. The sub swallowed.

“Right.” He didn’t _like_  the idea of Bucky comforting other people, and that was a problem. Brown eyes flickered, looking around his familiar room. Bucky’s scent was already firmly cementing itself into the wall, carpet, and most of all, bedding. “We need to shower.”

“Together?” he asked, his interest perking at the idea. He smiled, and gently pulled his now flaccid cock out of his mate’s hole, which clenched tightly afterward, as if to hold in Bucky’s cum, and Tony’s head fell back on the bed.

“Nnn…” He shifted his hips, new bruises, in the shape of Bucky’s hands, were blooming on his ass. And he was sure that was going to give him trouble on the flight to LA, unless he flew as Iron Man. “Why not?” He muttered. Bucky smiled, and grabbed Tony’s hands, pulling him up to his feet.

“Can you walk?”

“We’re about to find out.” Tony’s voice was a little strained, and he shivered as Bucky’s fingers trailed up his arms, and then over his sides, making him remember, _vividly_ , that he hadn’t climaxed. Bucky helped him walk to the bathroom, and he sat him down on the toilet seat as he turned the hot water on in the shower. He grabbed some towels and left them on the sink, as he held his hand out for his omega to get in the shower with him. After a long moment, Tony tried to stand up, and sat straight back down.

“Nope. Not happening.” Were the words that left his mouth, legs trembling for a long moment. Bucky nodded, and lifted Tony into his arms, carrying him into the shower, letting the water rain down on their heads. The moment the water touched his head, Tony was flailing, shoving at Bucky’s chest, and trying to scratch and scramble his way out of the man’s grip, as memories of not being able to breathe assaulted him, having the water over his head, and no way to escape, and the sparks in his chest, the weight of the battery...

“TONY!” He barked at him, having had more than enough of this scratching and fighting him for one night. He pulled Tony out of the shower, and stood next to the porcelain, dripping wet. “What the fuck!?” The sub was shaking, trying to breathe, scratching at his throat.

_“Sergeant Barnes, I have taken the liberty of turning the water off. Master Anthony has severe anxiety attacks when his head is submerged beneath water_.” Jarvis’s voice filled the bathroom as the water turned off, and Tony was gasping big lungfuls of air into his lungs, shaking.

“Told...told you I’m...fucked up…” He shuddered hard, and Bucky nodded, and sighed.

“Shit, I’m sorry I did that,” he said, glaring at Jarvis. The man . . . robot could have warned him. “Okay uhm . . . so I can do a sponge bath,” he offered, petting him softly.

“N-no…” Tony’s shivering slowly calmed, “...no...I can shower...I showered last night, remember? I can, I just...water...over my head…” He looked away, ashamed. The dom nodded, and turned his head back, kissing him softly.

“Let me wash your body? And then you can do your hair.”

“Okay.” The sub finally agreed after a long moment, “Okay. That’s...okay.” Bucky smiled and angled the shower head down, so they could both stand in there with only their hips and lower bodies being sprayed. He picked Tony up again, and set him down in the tub, and the sub pressed to his feet, locking his knees, “I’m fine.” He insisted before Bucky could protest. “Really. I’m fine.” Splaying his fingers against the tiles of the wall, he leaned into it, face pressed against the coolness of it, eyes following Bucky’s movements. “Sorry I messed up your night.”

“It’s alright, I hope we have plenty more nights,” he said, grabbing a cloth, and putting soap on it, lathering it up, and Tony nearly slumped against the shower wall when it rubbed over the back of his neck, legs trembling. _Fuck...he’s learning all my weak spots._  He panicked for a second, then finally relaxed into it, letting Bucky clean his shoulders, and his back, his chest, because, strangely, he was learning Bucky’s, too. Like the biting thing. Bucky had a soft smile on his face as he washed his omega head to toe, going around the other man’s penis. When the time came to wash his cock, he froze. “Sorry,” he murmured, gently giving it a swipe with the cloth, and that was all. Tony took the cloth,

“It’s fine.” He muttered, cleaning himself a little more thoroughly, and rinsing off, then tilting his head back so the water didn’t hit his face, only his hair, before scrubbing shampoo into his hair, and rinsing it out. “I’ll...I’ll go order breakfast.”

“You don’t want to wash me?” he asked, smirking a little. He wanted to feel his omega’s hands on him . . . on him more than just examining his arm. Tony swallowed.

“Look, I...yeah, but…” Stumbling over his words, he closed his eyes, “You’re uncomfortable, because I’m naked, and you don’t like my...anatomy, so I didn’t think you’d want me to.” The dom bit his lip in response.

“I want to be comfortable with your anatomy,” he muttered. “You don’t have to wash me if you don’t want to, but I’d like it if you tried,” he said. Tony looked at the soapy rag, and shook his head, pressing the length of his body against Bucky’s back. And his cock wasn’t an issue, because of the height difference and his utter lack of arousal, because really, who would be turned on by their partner not being able to look at their sexual organs? His forehead rested between Bucky’s shoulderblades, and really, he hated being short, but this he could get used to. Soaping his hands up, he brought them around to Bucky’s chest, started at his collarbone, slender, calloused fingers stroking over the tense muscles.

“If you want me to stop…” He trailed off, and turned Bucky around, looking up at him, then away, before going back to sudsing him up, rubbing the bar of soap over his skin, then following it with his hands, simultaneously massaging the stressed out dom. Pepper had told him he had magical hands. Bucky smiled, enjoying the feel of his omega’s arms around him, like a hug . . . unintentional, but he enjoyed it just the same. He turned when Tony’s hands moved him, and he shook his head.

“No, keep going . . . this is good,” he said, feeling his muscles relax as his sub’s fingers worked their way across his muscles. Tony nodded slowly, maneuvering Bucky around so that he could give him a deep massage from shoulder to fingers. The other shoulder he rubbed briefly, until the tense muscles relaxed, and then he went back to Bucky’s chest, rubbing the suds over his skin, rubbing his stomach muscles, and his back, before sinking to his knees, just out of the spray, and cleaning Bucky’s cock, and thighs, with the same intensity. Bucky relaxed considerably from the deep ministrations. He hummed and gripped the metal bar in the shower to hold onto, groaning happily when his cock was cleaned, it had old and fresh coatings of Tony's slick on it. Tony began to shake as he moved to Bucky's shins, calves, and feet. Because his scent was gone off of Bucky, and Bucky could leave, find another sub, and take a new scent, and Tony...he swallowed, and rinsed Bucky off, before desperately sucking Bucky into his mouth, trying to put some kind of smell on him. Bucky groaned softly and thrusted into his mouth, running his hands through Tony's hair. "Good boy." Tony gagged, opening his throat, sucking Bucky down, and bobbing his head, saliva dripping down his chin. And he just wanted his dom to _smell_  like him, needed Bucky to smell like him, or he would lose his mind. Bucky groaned and grabbed a fistful of his hair to keep Tony still, fucking into his mouth, feeling his cock go down his throat. The sub focused on breathing, thick ropes of saliva connecting his mouth to Bucky's pubes and cock, eyes watering, but he could smell his scent on Bucky, and his muscles relaxed, letting Bucky in further, hands moving down to rest behind his back, the perfect picture of obedience. Bucky recognized this and used his mouth as his cumdump; thrusting hard against his lips, his balls slapping against Tony's chin until he came down his throat. Tony swallowed as best he could, until Bucky pulled out of his throat, leaving him gasping and choking for a moment. He lifted his face, looking up at his dom, and licked his stretched lips, swallowing with a slight wince.

"You liked that, hm?" The dom smiled, petting him softly. "Such a good boy, my pretty sub." Tony couldn't stop the slow nod at his dom's question. Obi had trained him well, it seemed, because he _had_  enjoyed that, every bit of that. Would gladly take Bucky's rough throat fucking again, and often. "Maybe we'll do more of it with my different colored cocks," The taller man teased, and stroked his cheek, Tony just nodded again, biting his lip seductively, shifting his knees on the floor of the tub, he leaned to lap at the head of Bucky’s spent cock, because sex he could do, simple, uncomplicated sex. He sucked it back into his mouth, memorizing the shocked jerk of Bucky's hips, the way his eyes closed, breath hitching from being over-sensitive. _He’s so beautiful..._  He thought, sucking more of the shaft down. "Oh, Tony," he moaned, feeling his soft textured tongue scrape along his cock as he fucked his mouth, Tony was surprised that Bucky could handle a second round that fast. He made a note to have Bruce check for serum when he did the blood tests, because he may not be the Super Soldier that Steve was, but he had some qualities of it, and Tony wondered just what else Hydra had done to him in the years that they had him. Because they had access to all the research SHIELD turned up, and to the Tesseract and other related items. What had they done to Bucky? What strange knock off of the serum had made him the way he was? Was that why he reacted to Tony the way he did? Was that why they were so drawn to each other? Was this a trap? Bucky thrust deeper into his throat, nearly fully hard again, and for once, Tony didn’t care if this was some secret plan to take him down. They couldn’t have picked a better way, and he respected that. So, he let James Barnes, the Winter Soldier, grip his hair tightly, and use him however he pleased, because to Tony, it felt better than anything else ever had. Bucky had had blowjobs before from pretty girls trying to show off their skills, but this was nothing like he had ever felt before. He shivered and moaned loudly as he came, his knot resting against Tony's lips as cum spilled down his throat. Tony swallowed it all down a second time, before pulling off of the thick cock, resting his head against Bucky's thigh, looking up, eyes half lidded.

"Good?" He finally asked, trying not to smirk. He knew perfectly well how skilled he was, how good he could make people feel, it was when he started talking that things got messed up, so he would keep that to a minimum. The slender brunette slid his hands up Bucky's leg, kneading and rubbing. Bucky moaned and petted his head.

"Yes, very good," he smiled down at him, enjoying the massage on his thighs. "You can jerk yourself off if you're hard." Tony slid one hand down, and yes, he was _extremely_  hard. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, and began to stroke quickly, biting at Bucky's thigh to stifle his moans, causing his dom to groan, the pain mixing with pleasure at the sound of Tony’s muffled moans Tony's hips rocked, as if he were imagining riding a cock; his eyes locked on Bucky's face, until, with a strangled cry, he spilled over his fist, quivering on the floor of the shower. "Good boy," The muscular man groaned and kissed the top of his head. "Ready to get out of the shower?" Tony pressed to his feet, cleaned his hand and cock off, and bit his lip.

"Is there a reason you don't want to mark me, Barnes?" He finally asked after a long pause, eyes resolutely boring into Bucky's, because a big part of playing Beta was not being afraid to make eye contact with alphas. Even though it made his stomach feel as if it were full of worms every time. Bucky raised an eyebrow.

"I thought marking was for during heat? Is that something else that changed?" He asked. "Girls never liked to be marked by a guy they weren't sure of." Tony was taken aback by that.

"Jarvis?" He asked, looking away.

_"His observation is still correct, sir."_  Tony took a few deep breaths, because Obi had marked him every chance he had, with urine, no other medium was acceptable. _"Though mild marking is common practice in early bonding to ensure there are no mix ups, it is usually with semen, or even saliva, as you did to Sergeant B-"_

"Can it, Jarvis, I get it." The sub stepped out of the shower on shaky legs, knees red and sore, and wrapped himself in a towel. Bucky followed him, and started drying himself off with another towel, making sure his arm was really dry so the metal didn't rust. Toweling his hair dry, Tony dug through his clothes.

"We're moving today..." He muttered, "Jarvis, any word from Bruce?"

_"He will be arriving at the Malibu mansion in six days, sir."_  Jarvis replied happily, Tony grimaced.

"Right, six days, okay." He slowly, meticulously, dressed himself in a nice grey three piece suit, black shoes and a black belt and tie, fixing his cuffs, they might be seen. "You made that picture for Pepper yet?"

_"Yes, sir. Would you like to preview it?"_

"Yeah, I'd like to see that," Bucky said, pulling on his same clothes that he'd been wearing since he saved Tony. The window glowed, and Tony turned to look at the picture of them that Jarvis had created, Tony's face had a soft look that he was sure Jarvis had stolen from footage with Pepper, or maybe while he was dropped, and he was looking up at Bucky, who was wearing the general uniform of one of Tony's useless bodyguards. It wasn't too intimate, only their look was a giveaway.

"What pictures did you use?" Tony asked, leaning to inspect it,

_"This one, and these two."_  Jarvis pulled three photographs up on the screen, the first was a guard from SI in uniform, the second was Bucky in a similar stance, and the third... Tony swallowed, because wow, he hadn't know he knew how to make that expression. The two of them were standing in the workshop, just after he'd repaired Troublemaker, and they were looking at each other with such affection that he had to look away. Bucky smiled at the picture, relaxing visibly. He, too, had been afraid it was during a lesser time in Tony’s life, either dropped by his previous bondmate or in an earlier image with Pepper . . . he hadn’t expected the image to have only been a few hours old. He looked at Tony and grinned at how he was bashful.

“It looks great, Jarvis,”

_“Thank you, sir.”_  The AI responded, sounding happy, and Tony turned to look at Bucky, and paused.

“No.” Was all he said, “Nope, not a chance, this is...not gonna happen. Jarvis, please tell me you ordered that uniform for him, or that we have some way to get his old uniform without being ripped to shreds by the government, because this is…” He gestured at the uniform Bucky was wearing, “Really, just no.” Bucky looked down at his wrinkled, slightly stinky uniform, filled with rips and bullet holes. This uniform felt like it was apart of him, he’d always worn it.

“What’s wrong with it?” he asked, pulling at the pockets, feeling a little self conscious. Tony sighed,

“We’re not going into combat, Barnes.” He looked away, “We need to look like...like a happy couple moving to LA, not…”

_“Sir, Sergeant Barnes will fit into a few of Captain Rogers’ clothes that you have purchased. Might I suggest the black suit?”_  Tony nodded,

“Yeah, okay, Jarvis.” He grabbed Bucky’s hand, and pulled him toward the door, forgetting that he’d shaved his face, that the public was going to swarm them as soon as they stepped out of his car at the airport, damn. He need Hogan. “Call Happy, have him bring the Rolls. I know he works for SI now, but…just tell him please.” And he stepped into the elevator, Bucky at his side, as it slid smoothly down to Steve’s floor, or what would have been Steve’s floor. Bucky walked down with him, and looked around in the space.

“Wow . . . this all reminds me of back then,” he said, licking his lips a little when he saw the familiar artifacts of the forties, like a radio and a small tv, and a old refrigerator.

“I tried, you know, but...I don’t think he liked it. He only stopped by once, to make sure the targeting hadn’t killed me, and...I showed him, and he just kind of looked at me, said it was…” Tony frowned, “Forget it, come on, there are clothes in here, Jarvis thinks this one will fit.” He held out the suit, on its hanger, and really, it was a beautiful suit. Bucky nodded, and took the suit, smiling at it.

“Wow . . . I never wore a suit like this before,” he smiled. “Ain’t never had the money,” he chuckled, and started to strip so he could put the suit on. Tony watched him button up the shirt, loop the tie and smooth it down, button his cuffs, and slip the jacket on.

"Here, shoes." Tony held them, and a pair of socks, out to Bucky, "The moving crew will take the big things, but the suits are coming with me now." Bucky nodded, and sat down on the pressed bed, putting on the socks and shoes.

"I can see why Steve didn't want to stay here . . ." he said softly.

 


	9. Reporters and Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So they're headed to Malibu.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Uh...excessive marking, more subspace, a picture being released onto the net.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to mention it, but we now have a splendiferous Beta, http://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter90 Who is wonderful.

Chapter 9:

Tony's hands clenched into fists.

"Thanks," he spat, turning and stalking back to the elevator, shoulders tense. He'd only been trying to do something nice and Steve had raised his eyebrows, given Tony a look that clearly stated he despised the floor, "...fuck." He leaned against the elevator wall as it carried him to the lab. Bucky scrambled to put his shoes on, which were a little bit big on him damn _Steve, always had big feet_. He followed the irate sub into the elevator and took Tony's hand.

"I only meant that it’s hard . . . going from a room in the forties, feeling like everything okay after a serious war . . . only to walk out of the room and remembering its been seventy years . . . " Tony shook him off.

"Don't." He grunted, teeth gritted, "Just don't. I'm an idiot when it comes to people; I already know that, I don't need to be reminded." Fingers rubbed over his bare throat, and he stepped out into the workshop. "I get it, alright? I tried to do something nice and I'm a terrible person and it came out awful. He hated the reinforced gym and everything else, too… he's right about me, Barnes. I'm not a hero."

“I think all of New York would think differently,” he said, walking out with him, frowning. “I’m the one who isn’t a hero. I dont deserve to be standing beside Steve in the Smithsonian. It’s you who should be there and be remembered for your astounding deeds.” Tony snorted,

“Me? I blew up half my house piloting the suit drunk. I’m a liar, a narcissist, self centered, unfocused; I wreck everything. If not for me, it would have been far easier for Steve to take down those Helicarriers, and Steve hates me, which is fine, you know, because I don’t deserve to be cared about or loved.” Bucky growled and gripped his arms.

“Do you really need Steve’s approval!? I’M your mate, not him! I don’t see any of that when I look at you; I see a man who is trying desperately to fix the wrongdoings he did by building and manufacturing weapons and is succeeding! So you didn’t know Sheild was part of Hydra . . . so what? We all make mistakes.” Tony refused to flinch, even as Bucky’s fingers, metal and flesh, curled around his biceps firmly, holding him in place.

“It’s not about Steve!” He snapped right back. “It’s about the fact that I _can’t_  fix the things I’ve done, it’s too much! I’ve caused too much, and I should have died taking that nuke through the w-wormhole,” His mouth was dry, legs shaking, “I don’t care about approval… fuck… fuck! I do, I’m that self centered that I want everyone’s stupid approval, and it’s dumb, and I can’t fucking _stand_  myself, but I keep doing the same things, and I-!”

“You’re NOT doing the same things! You’re making this world better!” The dom growled and dragged him to the spare couch in the workplace where Tony crashed when he worked too late. He kissed him hard, “You’re making this world run on this Stark power you created, hell, doesn’t this entire company run on it? Free energy forever!? That will help so many people Tony. You’re not building weapons, you’re not just thinking of yourself . . .” Losing his footing in Bucky’s quick movement across the lab, Tony was pressed onto the couch, and he fought the need to bare his throat as his dom towered over him,

“What’s the Iron Man suit if not a weapon, Barnes? If I’m so selfless then why am I barred from being an Avenger? Based on the report of an undercover Agent, who I trusted, and showed my true self around?!” He broke one arm free of Bucky’s grip, but the metal fingers weren’t going to let up, and he was _wrinkling_  his suit, damn it.

“The suit  _ **is**_  you, you even said so in that interview! It’s not a weapon unless you decide to use it as one; I don’t think it’s any more of a weapon than Steve or I! I killed so many people Tony . . . anyone who got in the way of my missions.” The sub stared up at him.

“There’s a difference, you were...not yourself, and Steve...he’s all...hero…” Shivering, he tried again to pull his arm free, but Bucky was over him, looking down into his eyes, and he knew there would be no escaping this talk. A talk he so desperately didn’t want to have. “It’s different. I mess everything up, and how long do you think it will be before they take my suits now that I’m outed as a sub? How long?! Pepper’s preparing for it, you know she is, and there won’t be anything I can do that I haven’t already done!”

“You mean besides beating everyone into a fucking pulp who tries to even lay a finger on your suits?” he snorted, and nuzzled Tony’s jaw. “No one will touch them, I will make sure of it,” he said, nipping at his throat, the submissive’s head fell back against the couch.

“They...still...they’re going to try, and they’re going to go back and look at every magazine interview, every talk show, every piece of footage to...find faults...it’s what they do...if I wasn’t allowed on the Avengers before, I’m _definitely_  not allowed now and-” His words cut off when Bucky bit, roughly, at the joint of neck and shoulder, making Tony’s breath choke off. Bucky growled softly and worried the skin until there was a nice hickey in place of where his teeth was.

“And so we’re going to figure this out, and not get our panties in a twist,” he smacked Tony’s ass softly. “It’ll all be okay.” Jerking upward in response, Tony shuddered on the couch, avoiding Bucky’s gaze, afraid he had just given away how much he had been conditioned to enjoy pain, if a simple swat on the ass could make him this hard, and still his lips. Bucky ran his hands up Tony’s hips and his chest, smiling at him.

“C’mon, don’t we have a plane to catch?” The sub pushed Bucky’s hands off of his body.

“Stop.” He gritted out, “Jarvis, prepare the workshop for completing the suits. And has the staff stocked it with food yet?”   
_“Yes, sir.”_  Was the immediate response as Tony settled everything he would need into a rolling cart, ignoring Dummy, who chirped at him in confusion.

“Shush, you’re coming too. Into the charging station, come on.” He nudged the bot into his port, and powered him down, along with the others, Troublemaker he settled into a small crate on top. “I trust my movers.” He muttered, touching the locks holding his bots in place; he still worried every time he moved. That done, he pulled the cart with his half finished silver suit out of the workshop and into the industrial elevator tucked into an alcove, “Is Happy here?”   
_“Mr. Hogan is busy assisting Ms. Potts today, sir. She left a message to drive yourself to the airfield, and to keep a low profile. The trailer is still hooked to the electric Audi.”_  Tony’s hands twitched.

“Fine.” Bucky just stood back as Tony worked, not wanting to be in the way.

“I will drive, if you’d like,” he said, walking forward. “Shouldn’t be too hard, right?”

“Not the point.” Tony grunted, “People are going to notice if we leave in one of my cars, I was hoping to be indiscrete, like Pepper said, but she kind of fucked that up. I’ll drive, I like driving, love it, actually. Hogan used to have to struggle to keep up with me, but...he’s Pepper’s guard now, and...come on, do you need anything else? You liked your clothes, I could see it, if you want to bring them, that’s fine. I’m heading down to the garage.” The taller brunette nodded, and gathered up his clothes, keeping a tight hold on them as he walked down with him to the garage. He was astounded at all the cars, some he recognized, some kind of scared him by their design.

“So . . . Howard never did get that flying car to stay in the air, huh?” he asked, his sub shook his head in the negative.

“Got distracted with weapons, and finding Steve. I think he thought they could be a dual dom couple, took my mom as a mate to pass the time, I think.” Tony’s voice was bitter, “She loved him, it didn’t go both ways. He didn’t think subs were worth anything, if he’d have known soon enough, I’m sure he would have tried for another kid, rather than let me run his company into the ground, but hey, didn’t happen.” He levered the contents of the cart onto the small trailer hooked up to the back of his Audi. “Ready to get attacked by a mob of people? Because I could get you a different ride.” Bucky smiled, trying to push the sad story aside for later.

“I’m ready if you are,’ he said, getting into the passengers seat. He hummed as he sat down on the soft cushions, this was SO much different than sitting in a hard metal tank, or in a jeep. Tony slid into the driver’s seat.

“As I’ll ever be.” He took a deep breath, and then they were pulling out of the garage. And if he’d thought it would be bad, well, it was so much worse. The streets were packed with protesters, people trying to get a glimpse of the outed sub, or his dom. At least six news crews were filming, and how had he not checked that? “Stupidstupidstupid…” He chanted, gritting his teeth, glad for the tinted windows as he guided the car through the traffic, the signs said things like “Liar” and “Worthless”, and he couldn’t let himself focus on that. Bucky swallowed thickly, his finger running up and down the handle of his gun, wrapped in his old clothes on his lap.

"Just don’t hit anyone," Bucky said, glaring at everyone in the window, Tony clenched his fingers on the wheel.

"Keep a low profile, huh?" He snorted, "Nice try, Pepper." He wove through the traffic, ignoring the crowd of people trying to push close to the car, "Fuck...." And then he found an opening, and he was pushing the car faster than was safe with a trailer in tow, but he had to get out of there.

"Slow down, Tony," he ordered, gripping the seat tightly. He didn't know cars could go this fast! All his memories of car chases had been erased, and it was a miracle he had gotten most of his original memories back when he had...broken the machine they’d used on him. Tony ignored him for a moment, pushing the car faster.Then he felt the fear and unhappiness ripple through the scent within the car, and he slowed, shifting, trying to calm himself. Bucky let out a sigh of relief when they were at a more normal speed. "Okay . . . so are we taking one of your private jets?" Tony nodded slowly, his biology trying to figure out if he should be dropping or not, from Bucky's frightened order.

"Yeah. It's...the best plan. But visible."

"I think it'll be okay," Bucky said, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Sorry...for...you know, speeding." Tony swallowed, staring straight ahead, as he pulled onto the airfield.

"It's alright," The dom said, getting out of the car when they parked. Tony glanced at the jet, waved two of his staff over and had them put the suit on board, before handing his keys over.

"To Ms. Potts." He ordered, before pulling Bucky toward the jet, he had the dom by the forearm, and was hurriedly tugging him onward, when the huge group of paparazzi came barrelling around a plane, and the cameras started flashing, while they yelled to be heard.

"Mr. Stark! Why did you hide your orientation?! Mr. Stark!" He tugged Bucky into the jet, and the door closed behind them.

"Go, take off, now!" He snapped at the pilot, before slumping in one of the plush seats, head falling back against the headrest as the pilot complied and and he felt the jet taxi onto the runway. Bucky had his arm firmly wrapped around his suit as he ran up into the plane with Tony, surprised by all the people. He hadn't expected this!

"Wow . . . ," he said breathlessly as he sat across from Tony on the plane. The sub swallowed thickly, throat working visibly.

"Jarvis." The internal lights dimmed, and Tony relaxed a little, "News."

 _"Yes, sir."_  The faithful AI spoke up, only in the cabin area, and the news started playing on a large screen.

"-which raises the question of _why_  Stark is suddenly leaving New York City," The reporter was saying, "And on top of that, the way he was _obviously_  dominating his alpha, and wearing no collar of any kind." Tony grimaced at the photograph of him dragging Bucky along, "Not to mention the absence of his signature goatee, a punishment perhaps? Or a sign of insolence-"

"Mute." Tony grunted, Bucky was thinking of the words that he had just heard, rubbing his chest a little.

"You were . . . dominating me? I thought you were just helping me onto the plane," he muttered. "Everything is so dom/sub oriented nowadays . . . " Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

"No, I wasn't...I wasn't trying to, I was just...fuck!" He shivered as Bucky lurched forward, and claimed his throat, sucking and licking more dark bruises into the skin, "...nnn...!" The dom hummed and undid Tony's tie, tossing it aside as he undid a button on Tony's shirt, sucking on more skin. Tony's legs wrapped around Bucky's hips desperately, and he gripped the dom's hair, writhing beneath his mouth. "Nn...fuck...fuckfuck, Bucky!"

"Mine," he growled softly, and kneaded his fingers into Tony's ass, the slender brunette trembled beneath him, and he was inches from subspace, and then Bucky took both his wrists in the fingers of his metal hand, and pressed them up to the back of the chair, as Tony's writhing had his back on the seat. And Tony was under.

"Yes, yes, sir, yours, yours, all yours!"

"We should do this in front of those cameras, let them know I'm your alpha," he said, pulling Tony's pants off, Tony nodded, squirming, his suit landing in a crumpled heap.

"Yes, anything, sir!" He panted, bucking his hips, flushing all the way down his chest, "Sir...sir...please...!"

 _"Shall I...'leak' a still, sir?"_  Jarvis asked.

"Yes," Bucky growled at Jarvis. "Keep Tony's privates out of the shot." He went back to biting and marking Tony, going all over his chest, and on his nipples. Jarvis snapped a picture, and released it onto the internet, and Tony arched and bucked.

"Sirsirsir-!" He cried, hips rolling upward. And Jarvis showed Bucky the shot, Tony obviously naked, and Bucky, thick muscles and broad shouldered in his dark suit. Bucky groaned and smiled, loving the way Tony's welts and hickies looked in the photo.

"Look Tony," he smiled, Tony whined, turning his face, trying to focus, and his eyes widened,

"Nn...what...?" He bucked a little, because shit, that was _hot_.

"Jarvis put it on the internet," he said, tilting Tony's head to the side and ravaging his neck; Tony quivered, it felt so good, that he didn't hear what Bucky was saying. His body rolled and shifted beneath his dom, his fully clothed dom, and _that_  had to be illegal. And then a ringing filled the cabin.

 _"Ms. Potts is calling."_  Jarvis directed this at Bucky, knowing full well from his databanks, that Tony was incapable of answering. Bucky made a popping noise when his mouth unlatched from Tony's skin.

"I'll answer it. What is it, Pepper?!" he snarled, angry that he was interrupted.

"Where's Tony?!" She snarled right back, "I told him to keep a low profile! This… image is not a low profile!" Her voice was angry. "Putting out a photograph of him, obviously dropped, is a terrible idea!" Tony cowered into Bucky's body, eyes glazed over.

"He's underneath me, currently," he growled at her, and rubbed Tony's nipples. "Having a mafia of photographers wasn't low profile either! We were ambushed! And when Tony pulled me onto the plane, they said he was dominating me. This is me correcting that! I told Jarvis to post it!" Tony shook and shuddered, moaning at Bucky's touch.

"Are you an idiot?!" Her voice echoed through the speakers, and Tony tried to curl his legs up, afraid. "He is a strong man! He's projected an image of strength and attitude, and ability since taking over SI! And you released a picture of him _dropped_ , it could ruin his image even more than-!" Tony buried his face in Bucky's neck, whining. Bucky hugged Tony softly, rubbing his back.

"It's not his company anymore though, it’s _**yours**_. And It’s pretty sad if you need his image to keep your company afloat. He deserves to live a normal, rich life, where he can be a normal omega . . . " Tony clung to him, shaking slightly,

"Am I bad...?" He whimpered, and Pepper's next words were softer.

"He's not a normal omega, Mr. Barnes. I'd think that's clear. And he needs his board of directors not to lock him out! He'd die without control over R&D. Don't do something like this again! Our PR department can't keep covering this shit up." And she hung up. He sighed softly as she hung up, he hadn't meant to ruin Tony. He sighed and hugged him, petting his head.

"No, Tony, You're my good boy." Tony blinked frightened sable eyes at him,

"I'm good?" He kissed Bucky's chin docilely. "Thank you, sir."

"You're welcome, Darlin’," he said, lifting Tony up, and pulling him into his lap, nuzzling his head. Tony burrowed against him, naked as the day he was born, legs tight around Bucky's hips, and even sitting in Bucky's lap, he was shorter than the dom. "My little tovarich (comrade)," His dom hummed and rubbed his hands up and down Tony's back. In response, Tony sucked on Bucky's jawline, and rocked his hips a little.

"Angry...why was...she angry?" He lifted his gaze to his dom's face, wanting only to please him. The soldier hummed, rocking his own hips softly.

"She was mad at me . . . I did something, which you'll probably be mad at me for later," he said sadly, Tony cuddled against him, confused by the fact that Bucky was still wearing clothes.

"Uh uh...not mad..." He kissed Bucky's adam's apple, shivered, because that wasn't really good for a sub to do, too dominant. He lay back against the support of Bucky's arms, which were wrapped around him, exposing his naked skin, and Bucky sighed, knowing full well once he got out of drop, Tony would be mad. Tony always seemed to be mad . . . and he couldn't really blame him. Tony bucked his hips, and, when Bucky seemed to remain uninterested, his shoulders slumped, "...was I bad? Why..why do you have clothes on, sir?"

"When you come out of your drop . . . I don’t want you to be mad at me," he said, nuzzling him, Tony whimpered, shifting his hips.

"Not mad...need you..." He chewed his lip, confused, looking far younger than his twenty eight years. Bucky bit his lip and nodded, undoing his dress pants. Tony shivered, and arched his back, trying to get into a position where Bucky could fuck him. Bucky leaned lower in his seat so Tony could get better purchase on his thighs, and he placed his cock against Tony's hole, not wanting to hurt him, so he slowly pushed in. Tony moaned, letting Bucky support him, hands on Bucky's thighs, and began to ride him, rolling his hips in circles to take him deeper. Bucky thrust up inside of him all the way, feeling Tony's tight heat envelop him, and the sub gave a high cry of pleasure, gripping Bucky's legs and thrusting his hips down, rough and rapid, taking Bucky over and over, into his body, and then he shifted, gripped Bucky's shoulders, and started to ride him in earnest. Bucking his hips, trying to show that he was a worthwhile omega.

"Ahh, fuck," Bucky groaned, tilting his head back. "Eto chuvstvuyet sebya tak khorosho (That feels so good)," he panted, Tony slowed his movements, circling his hips, and lifting himself up with his thighs, only to sink back down onto the thick cock inside of him.

"Nn...yes, sir, alpha...!" He panted, "So good..!" The alpha shuddered and moved his hands over Tony's thighs, not even focusing on the omega's penis as the slim, yet muscular sub sped up again, confident, and he was moaning, trying to get more inside of him, panting, every noise out of his mouth was loud and desperate. He was so far under, so proud to be allowed to ride his dom, it was usually seen as too dominating. He thrust down, hard, and felt Bucky jerk upward, he must be close. Tony bit his lip, and sped up, leaning to kiss Bucky, sucking his tongue. Bucky dug his nails softly into Tony's thighs, and he came deep inside of him as he shuddered and rocked his hips. Tony's body stretched around Bucky's knot, and he whined and shifted his hips, toes curling, but he had been bad, somehow, _dominating_ , his mind supplied, so he didn't ask to cum. He just carefully leaned against his dom's clothed chest. If he hadn't been bad, then his dom wouldn't be wearing clothes.

"You can come, Tony, I can see that you need to," he said, sucking on his omega's lip, but Tony whined, looked up at him, and looked away.

"I...but I was bad..." He whispered, "...I don't...I don't deserve to..." He whimpered, biting his lip, and shifting a little, trying to relax. His hands sliding down to cover his cock, and the knot shifted, slotted into that perfect spot, and Tony's eyes started to clear, "What? Wait...wait, what? No. Tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't send a _naked_  picture of me /being dominated/ onto the world wide web!" he cried, pushing at Bucky, who growled and kept a tight hold on him.

"I thought it would help keep the paparazzi away! It was Jarvis' idea, and its not like they don’t already know you are a sub!" Tony shuddered, Bucky's arms pinning him firmly against the wide chest.

"Fuck..." He shivered. "Fuck. You don't...they're calling for my head, Barnes, and you gave them another reason to say I can't be Iron Man." He kept his voice quiet, and Jarvis interrupted.

 _"My apologies, sir, it seemed the logical response."_  Bucky sighed.

"No, it's my fault.... I'm sorry, Tony. I should have known better." Tony swallowed.

"Show me the picture, Jarvis." And as it came up on the screen, Tony swore, loudly. "Sonofabitch!" He rubbed a hand over his face, "Pepper called...Pepper called and she's pissed, shit, that's gonna be fun." The dom nuzzled his head.

"Jarvis.... Delete as many pictures as you can, and try to divert our attention to somewhere not on Malibu. Tell’em we’re going to Hawaii.

 _"Yes sir."_  Jarvis replied, going about his orders, while Tony struggled to relax.

"This is...fuck. This is hell. I died and went to hell." He sighed, "Pepper's mad...that means PR is mad...and that we're going to be stuck inside a lot...can we...can we just go to Hawaii, really? Or...what about Venice?" He looked up at his dom, his mate, whom he barely knew.

"Maybe later," Was Bucky’s reply, "You have your things in Malibu .... Unless you don't mind going without all of your belongings."

"I can buy new things." Tony muttered, sighing, because taking a vacation was definitely not low profile, and Pepper would probably think he was dying again. "Fuck. Later, then." He slowly pulled off of Bucky's knot, confused as to how he had ended up naked, while Bucky still had clothes. "Wow...um..." He tugged his wrinkled suit on, frowning, then winced when he tried to put his tie on, "Ow, fuck...what the hell?! Jarvis, mirror!" And as the screen turned silver and reflective, Tony choked, "What the hell did you _do_?!" His throat was a mass of deep hickies, bites, and welts, and it throbbed beneath his fingers.

"You said you didn't like not being marked!" Bucky growled, "You weren't even dropped when I was doing it," he snarled; Tony flinched.

"It's...there's a difference between scent marking and… and bruising my throat." Blowing his breath out, Tony ran his fingers over his throat, because, damn, that was a big turn on, but it was going to look bad later. "They're red at least… no one will think you were strangling me." The soldier frowned and rubbed his hands over his face.

"I'm sorry ... So much for soul mates. I can't even make you happy," he muttered. Tony's shoulders slumped.

"It's not a flaw in you...I'm messed up, Barnes, I told you that." He let the mirror vanish and rubbed his throat. He felt so much better having been marked, smelling Bucky's saliva on his fingers from his throat, and after a moment, Tony hesitantly slipped into Bucky's lap. He settled his legs onto the seat on each side of Bucky's thighs, and his arms around Bucky's neck. "It's early, okay? I...it's...yeah." And, carefully, he tucked his face against Bucky's neck. Bucky smiled and kissed his head softly, rubbing his back. He hummed softly, happy to have his mate on top of him.

"I love you," he said softly, the sub swallowed, then latched his mouth onto Bucky's throat, fully intending to leave his own mark, until strong fingers twisted in his hair, and pulled his head back, exposing his bruise-collared throat. "Not until you really mean it," His dom growled softly, and kissed his omega’s poor abused neck. Tony flinched, shoulders hunching.

"I..." He winced as Bucky mouthed over the fresh bruises, but it was gentle and it didn't hurt too bad. He bit his lip, and guilt roiled in his stomach, because he wanted to say it, wanted to mean it, but he just...didn't yet. Bucky slowly fell asleep, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder. He hadn't had a good nights sleep and he was unnaturally tired. Tony shifted, shifting his grip to the back of the chair, so that he could support Bucky's weight leaned against him. "Barnes? There's a bed back there...and I've got nothing to do, so...I could, you know, lay by you."

"Okay," he said, wrapping his arms around him, squeezing his ass as he walked over to the bed, and flopped onto it, hugging him tight. Tony huffed out his breath as he was pressed tight to Bucky's chest and the bed.

"Okay. Well...sleep, then." He avoided looking at his dom, and shifted his legs to get more comfortable, the grooves of the metal arm rough against his side. Bucky smiled, and petted his hair.

"Will you be okay?" he asked, the sub shifted.

"What do you mean? Laying here for a couple hours? Or after what Hammer did? Or after the reporter swarm? Or after you released that picture?" He sighed, “Probability is...well, I'm resilient. So, yeah, couple hours of sleep, getting dropped on tv, more or less, reporters and nudes, I think I'll live."

"I meant after your incidents last night ... You couldn't have slept well," Bucky nuzzled him, Tony frowned.

"That's not...um...see, I usually don't sleep, I, not much, you know, Pepper hated it, but..." He sucked his lip between his teeth. "Nothing happened last night." The dom nodded slowly,

"Alright then," he frowned, and kissed him softly, Tony kept his eyes open, swallowing when Bucky pulled away.

"You have six hours, to sleep, before we land. Somewhere discreet, and then we'll drive up to Malibu." He shifted until he was looking at the ceiling, but Bucky's arms had him securely in place, and his legs were twined with the muscular dom's. Bucky sighed and nodded, closing his eyes to sleep. He yawned and pressed his face into Tony’s neck. Tony hissed through his teeth, but otherwise made no protest, laying there, wrapped in the warmth and safety of his dom, the cold metal arm a welcome distraction where it lay against his right hip.

 


	10. What if I never?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTRA CHAPTER~!!! WOO! You'd all better be happy. 
> 
> Warnings: Nightmare memory of abuse, blame, awkward metal hand hand job. 
> 
> The chapter is short, guys. But the next regular one will be on Friday.

Tony didn't mean to fall asleep, but he was as exhausted as Bucky was, and running without copious amounts of caffeine.  _Bad boy, Anthony_ . **He squirmed, face down, as Obadiah stood over him, hand trailing down his back to finger the raised welts there,** _Don't worry. I didn't scar you_. **Tony swallowed, knew better than to speak, even dropped, because he was bad, so bad that his dom had put a shock collar on him. The next hit with the belt made him whimper through clenched teeth, the collar sparking, making him jerk. The one after that stung as it finally split his flesh, and a scream left his lips, causing the collar to send electricity coursing through him, and he'd burnt toast, that was all-!** Tony woke to screaming, his own screaming, but he clamped his mouth shut, cutting off the sound, and fighting the urge to pull himself out of Bucky's grip. Bucky sat up, completely startled by the sound, and its sudden absence.

"Tony! Tony you can't keep this to yourself any longer! Tell me what is going on!" He gripped him, a nervous look on his face. And there it was, an order, and Tony's mouth opened,

"Memories. Memories are what wakes me up, why I don't sleep, because every time I close my eyes I see _him_ , I feel what he did to me, I hear him saying all those things, and you deserve so much better than me, Bucky, you deserve someone whole, I can't stop them, his voice, his face, the way it felt to be whipped for burning breakfast, I can't make them stop!" His chest heaved as he slumped against the bed, taking deep, shuddering breaths. Bucky hugged him tight,

"I'm not whole either ... But I want to be. You've made me feel more like myself than anything else before ... And I wish I could give you that same comfort." Tony swallowed thickly,

"....I...I just don't...see how..." He shivered, "He...did things to me, Barnes, I know none of it compares to what's happened to you..." He could still remember screaming for Obi as they had Yinsen put the electromagnet into his chest, begging for his alpha, his dom, as they tore him apart, until finally, they put him under. And Yinsen had been a huge comfort, a beta, neutral...and he'd talked about how Obi had to be looking for him, and he would get them out...

"I just . . . feel bad that the one person in the world who I want to help the most, is telling me that there is nothing I can really do, and I hate to see you suffer like this," he whimpered softly. The submissive stared at him,

"...you don't make sense." He muttered, crossing his arms, "Look, I'm messed up, you should go find someone who...who is young and sweet, someone who can...cook you breakfast, and let you take care of them." He sat up, looking away, "I can't cook to save my life, I'm not a homemaker, I'm a businessman, and now, not even that, an engineer." He sighed, "You want a picket fence? Mine would be metal and power the house..." Bucky gripped his shoulder,

"That was a soldier’s dream seventy years ago. I would be more than happy with a thing that powered the house, and I can cook a simple breakfast," he grinned, and Tony’s brow furrowed,

“No one wants that, Barnes.” He muttered, “I tried, with Pepper, I really did, I did my best to...be worthwhile, but it’s not…” Taking a slow breath, Tony closed his eyes, “What time is it? How long did you get to sleep?” Bucky leaped up and pinned Tony beneath him,

“And how do you know what I want and don’t want?! I’m not Pepper!! I might like the idea of you using an alternative, better, power source,” he grunted, and shrugged, “Jarvis, what time is it?”

 _“Four pm, sirs.”_  Jarvis answered, _“The plane will land in one hour, and the in-flight meal had been prepared and is awaiting you both in the main portion of the cabin.”_  Tony’s stomach growled,

“Coffee?” He asked, “Please, dear god, let there be coffee.” The need for his usual caffeinated drink was nearly enough to make him forget that Bucky was on top of him in the bed. Until he tried to move and found his nose against the dom’s. Bucky smiled at how cute his desire for coffee was. He nuzzled Tony’s nose, and kissed his lips softly before getting up.

“Go get your coffee.” Tony smoothed his suit as he sat up, before striding into the main cabin area, trying not to feel aroused, he had a lot to think about,

“Jarvis, call Pepper while we eat.”

 _“Yes, sir. Dialling now.”_  Jarvis spoke as Tony poured himself coffee, and settled into his seat, he heard the sound of her picking up,

“Look, before you start yelling at me, it happened, so now we have to deal with it, please, just tell me how to do that, so I’m not locked in my own mansions for the rest of my life.” Bucky grabbed his own mug, and poured himself some coffee, sitting back down besides Tony, making sure there was food in front of the omega as he began to eat his own meal. He really hoped Tony would hang up with Pepper soon, he didn’t like it when his sub talked to her. Pepper sighed through the phone,

“Just stay low and don’t call attention anymore to yourself than you already have. There is really nothing you can do, the board won’t take an omega seriously.” Tony swallowed a few drinks of coffee, refilled his cup, trying not to panic,

“Look, my orientation hasn’t affected the product thus far, we’ll just have to remind them that my...submittance to my monogamous dom won’t change that I’m a brilliant Engineer, who can create circles around their scientists.” He finished his second cup in a few gulps, “Look, maybe you should bring up how many times I’ve had to correct the rest of R&D’s mistakes, how many times I’ve raised our points, and the StarkTabs are bringing in more revenue than we’ve seen since we designed weapons, not to mention that I built them from scratch, and create ninety percent of our products.” Pushing his fork through his rice, he swallowed, “You’re CEO, that means my interaction with them is based on new product meetings for R&D, do they have grounds to remove me as head of R&D? I still own the company.”

“Fine, Tony. I’ll put in place a new product meeting for the end of the month. You had best have something spectacular to show them to really make them see past this whole Omega thing, and Bucky’s supposed submittance to you, and being naked online.”

“I think I can have the newest models of the StarkTab, and the StarkPhone up and working by then.” Tony’s brow furrowed, “And you know me, I’m resourceful...oh! Troublemaker!” He exclaimed, “I built a new simple bot, sophisticated, but small, and smart. Basic AI, uncomplicated robotics. It would be useful in a variety of fields, Pep, war zones, message carrier, even carrying first aid to wounded soldiers.” Tony felt a little better thinking about it, “I’ll get it all figured out, and I’ll let you know. Give me a date and a time as soon as you have it. We’re going to need press eventually, Pepper...With everything that’s been going on, if I don’t do some kind of appearance, it’s going to blow up.”

“I’m already working on it. As soon as I have a schedule for you, I”ll have Jarvis put it into your phone, and set alarms and alerts for you. Just sit tight for now until I can fix this,” she said exasperatedly, he sighed,

“I’ve worked hard for this, Pepper…” His voice was soft, and he set his fork down, “You know I have, you can’t expect me to not worry...to not check in.”

“I know that, and we’re all doing everything we can at the moment. I do have an actual company to run besides cleaning up your mess,” she said, and then she hung up. Tony shivered,

“...my mess…” Staring at the table blankly, he hunched his shoulders, “...yeah...because getting raped is a mess that I chose to have…” He turned to stare out the window, Obi’s voice in his head, _“Look at the mess you made, Anthony.”_  Shudders worked down his spine. Bucky cocked his head to the side, and gently moved Tony’s chin to look at him,

“Hey . . . whatever you’re thinking about . . . don’t.” he said, nuzzling him, the sub avoided his gaze, hands shaking,

“I can’t...it’s always me, I cause all these messes, and I don’t try to, but Pepper has spent her entire career cleaning up after me…” He leaned back until Bucky’s finger wasn’t under his chin anymore, so he could press his chin into his chest, “I’m one big mess.”

“So?” Bucky growled softly, staring at him. “I dont care if you’re one big mess, or if you’re a million little messes. We are mates, and I’m not leaving you. I WANT to be with you,” he said, making him look at him again. Tony just turned his head, trembling softly,

“He said the same things...that he loved me...that he wanted to be with me forever, how I was bright and gifted, and he couldn’t believe his luck, and then he ripped my heart out of my chest, almost literally...and I _cried_  for him while they were torturing me in Afghanistan, I _begged_  for him, and he was the one who had them take me…” He shuddered, “...how long until I make you _that_  angry, Bucky Barnes?” Bucky frowned,

“I may have been a top assassin once . . . but I would NEVER rip your own heart out of your chest,” he snarled, and stood up. “I’m trying to be a better man . . . and not wallow in self pity about my past.” The businessman looked at the floor,

“...I wasn’t saying you were bad, Bucky.” He mumbled, “...just me…” And he stood up, slowly, and shuffled back into the bedroom area, dropping his tie on the floor, expression devoid of any kind of hope, because Bucky wanted him, _wanted_  him, and he would ruin that beautiful dom like he ruined everything else, like he turned Pepper from a caring friend, to someone who thought of him as a mess to clean up. Bucky slowly followed him, and started to undress. When he was naked, he walked behind Tony and wrapped his arms around him, his cock resting against the omega’s ass. Tony, still completely clothed except for his tie, went stock still. “...what are you doing, Barnes?” He attempted, voice shaking, “All I do is mess this up, you’ve seen that, there’s no way that you want-” And then Bucky had turned his head and was kissing him, rough and dominating, claiming, and Tony’s knees gave out, so that only Bucky’s metal arm, wrapped around his waist, just below his rib cage, was supporting his weight. He squirmed, felt the dom turn him around, until he was chest to chest with a naked alpha, and one who wanted him, nonetheless, if the hardness pressing against Tony’s belly was any indicator. He choked on his next inhalation as Bucky pressed him down to his knees, and stared into his eyes, keeping him captivated, unmoving, in his submissive position, waiting for his dom to speak. Automatically, he slid his arms behind his back, crossed his wrists, and tried to look down, but Bucky lifted his chin as soon as he did, locked their gazes, and kept him there, trapped in his alpha’s gaze. Bucky locked his gaze, and ran a thumb over his cheek.

"You're mine, Tony. My sub, and I'm tired of you trying to convince me otherwise. You're one of the fucking sexiest men I've ever seen, and I want to dominate you, and eat your crappy breakfasts and drink coffee with you, and drag you out of the lab to sleep next to me, whether you like it or not, because I need you . . . more than you know." Slowly, he got down on his knees, and kissed him gently and all consuming, his metal hand going down slowly, and gripping around the sub’s cock. "Mine . . . and not you or anyone else is going to change that. I'm going to collar you and mark you until you don't even have your own scent anymore." Shakily, he started stroking him, his metal fingers hot against the warm flesh. "You're not going to go anywhere without my cock in you," he moaned in his ear, trying to be sexy as he gave his first handjob. Tony choked, shaking beneath Bucky’s grip, his hips jerking sharply forward in shock at his dom’s touch. The words wrapped around him, and he tried to bury his face in Bucky’s neck, because surely, surely Bucky would change his mind, he would leave, he would...but the way he’d spoken, how sincere his voice was; Obi had never sounded like that, and had never said half the things Bucky had said to him in the three...four days they’d known each other. And then those fingers, metal, hard and cold, were touching his cock, and he could hardly breathe, body rolling to thrust into his dom’s hand, because that was what he had been needing since Bucky had left to kill Hammer, and that thought still sent shudders through Tony’s body. His breath came in harsh gasps as he clung to Bucky’s bare chest and shoulders, staring wide eyed up into the dom’s face,

“....please…” He gasped out, and he didn’t know what he was begging for, didn’t know if he was asking for all the things Barnes had just promised him, or just to cum, to find that small relief in his life that had suddenly fallen apart, and coalesced into these moments, into this man. Bucky smiled and ran his other hand up Tony’s throat, cupping the back of his head and neck.

“I love you, Tony. I deserve you, and want you, and you aren’t allowed to tell me those things until you actually mean it. When you finally say it to me, I will know it’s real,” he said, kissing him hard, and stroking him even harder, as if the thrusts were in tune with their rapid heart beats. “My good boy,” he cooed in between kisses. The sub’s chest was heaving, sweat dripping down his skin, and the fingers on the back of his neck caused his head to tilt back, expose his throat to his dom, panting, eyes sliding closed; it was the best thing he’d ever felt, having his dom touch him, with no interest in his own pleasure, only Tony’s, it was something that had never happened to him before; it had always been an afterthought, even with Pepper, it was /mutual/ pleasure, never focusing on just one of them. It took two and a half minutes for Tony to cum, splattering white liquid onto the carpet, and Bucky’s thigh, and those metal fingers. And if his suit had been wrinkled before, that was nothing to how it looked now, because now _he_  was the one fully clothed with his cock out, his dom naked in front of him. Tony slumped against him, swallowing hard.

“You were really pent up, huh?” Bucky stated, and lifted Tony up, settling him onto the bed. “Jarvis? How long until we are in Malibu?” he asked quietly as he covered Tony in a blanket so the sub wouldn’t get cold. His mate really was beautiful, even his scars . . . Tony had been through so much, and he regretted every moment he couldn’t be there for him. Whether it was out of his control or not wasn’t a factor he was willing to admit. He should have /been/ there. Tony looked up at him, shifting a little,

 _“The plane will land just outside of Malibu in twenty three minutes.”_  Jarvis was quiet, and Tony would be willing to bet he had recorded that for future convincing with Tony, but he couldn’t bring himself to care as he grabbed Bucky’s arm,

“...what if I can’t ever say it back?” He swallowed hard, “What if…?” Dropping his fingers from the dom’s arm, he curled over onto his side, staring at the sheet beneath him. That pained him, the thought of Tony never truly loving him . . . their relationship would be a poor one, a one-sided love, his only job to take care of Tony when he was dropped or in heat . . . basically a slave to Tony’s hormones and reactions. He had hope though . . . and he would hope for Tony’s love until his dying day.

“Then maybe, sometime in the future we can work something out, where you are happiest,” he smiled softly, and tucked the edges of the blanket along his frame. “Let’s rest a few minutes,” he hummed, laying besides him on top of the blanket. Tony slowly turned over to face him, pulled his metal hand up, and cleaned each finger with his tongue, trying to make up for his own mind, his own problems, that he knew would trouble them for a long time.

“...I’m sorry...I just...I don’t know what that...I said things to Pepper...and she…” He went quiet, gripping Bucky’s hand, then shook his head, “I...yeah…” The assassin sighed, and nodded, looking at his spit shined fingers. He squeezed the sub’s hand comfortingly, and he nuzzled him,

“Don’t talk about Pepper after sex,” he grunted,

“Is that an order, _sir_?” Tony muttered, grimacing and rolling back over. Bucky didn’t know where the sudden venom came from. He wrapped his arms around Tony, and pressed his hips against Tony’s ass, deciding to remain quiet. It had been more of a request than an order . . . Tony could take it as he liked.

 


	11. Have you ever heard of

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, hope you enjoyed the Wednesday update! 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Flash backs, little bit of Dub-con, rimming. 
> 
>  
> 
> Also.... Hi Steve.

Falling asleep again was probably not a good idea, but Tony didn’t really have a choice; not pressed up against his dom like that, under the blankets, in the place he felt the most safe, aside from his Iron Man suits. Obi had never travelled with him, and so his jets had remained unsullied. If only he had been equally as lucky. He woke up a little out of breath, his face pressed against Bucky’s pectoral, sweaty from the heat of his Winter Soldier and wouldn’t that take some getting used to? He shifted.

“Jarvis...approximate arrival time?” He mumbled, mouth dry.

_“We have been on site for fifteen minutes, sir."_  Tony jerked upward.

“WHAT?! And you didn’t wake me up _why?_  Bucky, wake up, we’re here, we gotta get going.” He shook his mate, and that was the weirdest thought he’d had in awhile, _My mate…_  He shook his head. Bucky groaned and wrapped his arms around Tony, rolling over and pinning him beneath him.

“Quiet,” he grunted, and tried to go back to sleep. He was too tired for whatever thing Tony was waking him up for. Tony squirmed.

“No, not quiet, not quiet because we have to-mmph!” The sub blinked, because Bucky’s flesh hand was over his mouth, very firmly, and he was held tight against his dom’s chest. There was no other solution. He bit Bucky’s fingers, hard. Bucky gasped and hissed, pulling his hand away, fully awake now.

“Tony!” he growled, and gripped his fingers. “What the hell!?”

“You were smothering me, and we’ve been on the ground for fifteen minutes.” Tony slipped out of the bed, and zipped his slacks up, hunting around for his tie, and putting it on, then he was off to find shoes, and coffee. “Come on, we have to get moving before more reporters realize where we are and ambush us. I don’t think we can take another round of that today, do you?” The taller man sighed, knowing Tony was right. Reluctantly, he pulled himself from the bed and began to dress, yawning as he struggled to get his shoes on. When he was fully clothed again, he chugged another cup of coffee with Tony, and then walked off of the plane with him. This time, at least, there was a car waiting for them, with a driver in the front seat. Tony slipped into the back as soon as his suit was loaded into the trailer, and smoothed the front of his shirt, sighing. He had been enjoying New York, but he had the feeling that they wouldn’t be enjoying much now. The car was, at least, comfortable, and he relaxed as they pulled away from the airfield, and he watched the familiar landmarks pass by. As they drove, Bucky’s eyes started to droop. He fought to stay awake, but from the lack of sleep over the past several days . . . he found himself falling asleep, his head resting on Tony’s shoulder, snoring softly. Tony blinked.

"Bucky…?" He turned his head, and went still, the least he could do was let Barnes sleep on the way. Even if he did want to show him the views. The car pulled straight into the garage, and Tony sighed, Dummy and the other bots would be delivered the next day, along with a few other things, but for the night, it would just be them. He wished he was the dom, just for a moment, so he could carry Bucky to bed, but he wasn't strong enough. "Bucky, I'm sorry, come on, wake up, let's get to bed." He wasn't even remotely tired, but if Bucky needed the sleep, he would lay by him. The assassin jerked his head up, and looked around, relaxing when he smelled his omega, and yawning softly.

"We're here?" he asked, unbuckling his seat belt.

"Yeah, we're here." Tony helped Bucky out of the car. "Take your time, I gotta unload the suit." He wouldn't leave the workshop until the car and driver had, and so he simply unhooked the trailer, watched the car leave, then locked down the house. When he turned, he found Bucky swaying tiredly near the stairway. "Come on, there's an elevator over here." He lead Bucky to it, and let the dom lean on him while it took them up. "I'll, uh...give you the tour in the morning."

"Okay. . . you sure you don't need help with that trailer?" The dom asked, nuzzling him, his eyes already closing as he leaned on Tony.

"You can help me unload it later." Tony muttered. "Hey, not yet, I can't carry you, Barnes." He nudged him, slipped an arm around his waist. "Here down the hall, okay, watch your step." He helped Bucky into the bedroom, wide and open, and sat him on the huge plush bed. "Clothes off, come on." He stripped the dom to his borrowed boxers, then dropped his own clothes to the floor, and manhandled Bucky under the blankets. "There you go." he hesitated, "Jarvis? Order a variety of clothes for him, jeans...comfy clothes, we're gonna be inside a lot. Uh...workout clothes, and a few nice suits in different colors… boxers, socks, shoes…"  
 _"Yes sir."_  With that reassurance, Tony slipped under the blankets.   
"Eight am wake up call."  
 _"Noted."_  Bucky growled softly when he was manhandled, but he found he didn't mind it so much since it was by Tony's hands. He hugged him tightly against his chest and fell back asleep, the comfort of the bed forcing him to drift off for some well deserved sleep. Tony kept himself wide awake, if he slept, he would just wake Bucky up over and over, and his dom needed the sleep; so he would stay awake. He stroked his hands over Bucky's metal arm, inspected his dom's hands, and fingers, the closeness in size and shape. It was beautiful technology.

 

Bucky woke up a few hours before the wake up call. He never needed much sleep . . . and it pained him to admit that he wished the bed were a bit firmer. Sleeping on a box spring mattress when he was a kid, and then in trenches and barracks for the remainder of his life. This bed was way too soft, like it was going to suck him into its very core. Tony turned tired eyes to Bucky's face.

"Feel better?" He asked, trying desperately not to think of how hurt and worried Bucky had looked in the plane, when...he swallowed, "I had Jarvis order breakfast." Bucky smiled and gave him a big hug, kissing him lovingly.

"Yeah, thanks," he said, petting him. "When will it be here?"

"It's headed here now… so twenty minutes?" Tony rolled over, felt the brush of Bucky's morning wood, and scooted out of the bed, taking a few deep breaths, because Obi enjoyed taking Tony apart in the mornings, before anything else, before eating, or coffee, or work. He would press Tony into the bed, and fuck him first thing, rough and painful, without stretching. And Tony really needed to stop thinking about that, "so uh… gotta… gotta unload the suit." He tried to push his fear down, so Bucky wouldn't smell it. Bucky could tell by the way Tony pulled away from him that he was unhappy.

"Tony. . . please come back?" he asked, stroking his morning wood through his boxers, Tony sucked his lip between his teeth.

"I…" His eyes locked on Bucky's cock, tenting the thin boxers, then he forced his gaze to Bucky's face, to those kind, if haunted, eyes, and he slowly knelt on the bed, "I…" The dom smiled, and rubbed his cheek.

"Hey, it’s alright. Would you like to suck my cock?," he asked, Tony flushed.

"I… y-yeah." He licked his lips, because fuck if that wasn't hot, being asked if he _wanted_  to, and he might have a new kink. He pulled Bucky to the edge of the bed, and knelt on the floor there, before tucking his hands behind his back, and tugging his dom's boxers down with his teeth. He flicked his gaze up to Bucky's face, scent content and aroused, trying to get a read on whether his dom was happy as well. Bucky's cheeks turned red when he watched his mates mouth nudge his cock, and pull his boxers down _with his teeth._  He had never seen anything like that before, and it was so hot. He groaned and put his hands on Tony's head, petting him.

"Good boy." Tony dragged his tongue up Bucky's shaft, eyes locked on his dom's face, drinking in his expressions, and sliding his tongue inside of the foreskin. His hands stayed behind his back, obedient, while his eyes burned with desire, passion. With that, he sucked Bucky's cock down his throat, bobbing his head, and he was happy to realize he was adjusting back to deep throating pretty easily. A low moan escaped Bucky’s throat when he felt the warm slithering tongue between his skin and foreskin. His hips bucked when he was swallowed down, and he started thrusting against him, his balls slapping against Tony's chin. Tony slowly pressed his teeth against the thick shaft, eyes still up, defiant, even in submission. He pulled back to suckle the head as if it were the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted, tongue working over the slit, and sweeping down below the glans, before he took him back into his mouth and throat, and let his dom thrust again. Bucky gasped and pulled on his hair softly.

"Tony!" he moaned, and started fucking his face rather hard, his orgasm nearing. Tony held his head still, worked to keep his throat relaxed as Bucky's knot hit his lips several times, but it was already too big to fit within his mouth; so he let it, covering his teeth with his lips. Thick waves of hot cum spurted out, into his mouth, and down his throat, some escaping to pour down his chin, and he looked up at Bucky with fiery eyes, and swallowed visibly. "Fuck!" The dom groaned and rolled his hips softly, taking the cum that escaped from Tony's mouth, and rubbing it into the skin on his neck, smiling happily. Tony slowly leaned back, dragging his mouth over the shaft, then swallowed a few more times.

"Mm." He hummed, licking his lips, and Bucky shot one more strand of cum on Tony's cheek, and Bucky rubbed it into his skin, over his face and his neck, humming.

"There you go." Tony licked some off his cheek, seductive, and rubbed his face up Bucky's cock, pausing to suck on the side of his thick knot, and Bucky jerked and panted, "Tony," his eyes closing, his knot was so sensitive! The sub licked all over the hard, swollen roundness of Bucky's knot, eyes still on his dom's face, feeling those hands grip his hair, pull. He sat back on his heels, and rubbed Bucky's cum down his chest, over his own nipples, moaning. Bucky moaned, staring at his hands, move down his chest. Ttak zharko . . . (so hot)," he let slip past his lips. Tony lifted his fingers to his mouth, sucked them clean, then leaned to clean the old cum from Bucky's thigh when-

_"Sirs, breakfast has arrived."_  With a huff, Bucky kissed the top of Tony's head, and stood up, his balls resting on Tony's head.

"Ready?" Tony twisted his head to suck Bucky's balls into his mouth, hands gripping and kneading the dom's ass and thighs.

"Tony!" he groaned and gripped his shoulders, rolling his hips softly. His balls were sensitive too! He felt like his knot would never go down! The submissive rolled them in his mouth with his tongue, then pulled away, licking just behind them, and pushing Bucky's legs apart, he was going to show his dom just what he could do to him. Bucky fell back on the bed, and let his legs get pulled apart even more. He forced back a small growl, a bit worried that Tony might try to penetrate him. The sub sucked a mark into Bucky's thigh.

"Hey, relax." He purred, "Let me show you..." He sucked a little lower, licked down Bucky's taint, spread his cheeks, and then he was on his back on the floor, and Bucky was growling in his face, incredibly angry. Tony went still beneath him, lay his head back, exposing his throat. "Barnes… it's… I was just gonna lick you…!" Bucky growled and snapped his teeth once,

“You are **_MINE_**!" He snarled, teeth bared, " ** _MY_**  sub, You don’t touch an alpha there!" Tony flinched, and tried to curl up under his dom.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry, sir…!" He quivered when Bucky shoved his arms above his head, pinning his wrists to the floor. The terror turned his scent of arousal acrid and burnt, until his nose hurt from his own smell. Bucky breathed in and groaned, lifting Tony's leg up with his free hand onto his metal shoulder, and spreading the other leg wide apart as he stroked his still knotted cock. The sub was too scared to struggle, just lay still, letting Bucky do as he pleased. His eyes saw Obi, felt Obi, as his dom pushed his knotted cock into his body, struggling against his rim, trying to get fully inside. Tony clenched his eyes shut tight, hands curling into fists, and he wouldn't cry, because Obi hated it when he cried. Bucky kissed him suddenly, rolling his hips softly, trying to get in carefully.

"Tony . . . it’s me, Bucky. I'm not going to hurt you, open your eyes,” he said, Tony shuddered, a single tear sliding free when he forced his eyes open, and his fear scent was filling the room.

"I'm sorry…" He whimpered, "I didn't… I thought… I th-thought you'd like it…"

"M-maybe we both have some trust issues still…” he said. "When you say you love me… if you say it… I'll let you, okay?" He said, rolling his hips, getting a little deeper. The sub was half under, barely clinging to reality, and he didn't want to drop like this, not while so terrified he could hardly breathe, he had no desire to rim Bucky anymore, he just wanted to lock himself in his workshop, but with one last push, Bucky's knot finally popped inside, and he arched, wincing. Bucky kissed his throat, and nuzzled his head, his hands on Tony’s hips. “Fuck, Tony . . . I’m sorry if that hurt. Just relax, it’ll go down in a few minutes,” he hummed, the sub looked away, each breath shaky, his arms aching from the force with which Bucky held them down.

“Sorry… sorry sir…” He whispered, lip trembling, staring at the wall, _Don’t cry, don’t cry, you can’t cry, Tony, don’t give him the satisfaction._  But chanting that wasn’t helping, and so he stopped thinking about it, let his mind go blank, as he tried to relax around the stretch of Bucky’s knot inside him, and how sore he already felt, and how much worse it was going to be when Bucky’s knot went down. Because at least he’d stopped thinking it was Obi above him, but… was this any better? He shuddered at that, of course it was better, Bucky hadn’t purposely hurt him yet, and had promised that he didn’t want to. Bucky nuzzled him gently, and a few minutes later he pulled out, his cock soft now. He lifted up Tony’s legs, and started lapping at his hole, showing that he didn’t mean any harm, and he wanted his mate to feel as good as he had intended, and _fuck_  how he loved the taste of Tony’s slick.  Tony clenched his eyes shut, and rested his arms over his face as tears finally escaped, sliding down his cheeks, and he hiccuped on his next breath. "Sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry sir…!" He choked out, scooting away, his hole clenched and he gave a soft cry, pained, sore. "Ow… I… sorry…!" He pushed to his feet, and locked himself in the bathroom, hugging himself as the anxiety attack ripped through him.

_"Sir, the delivery man is waiting at the door."_  Bucky whined, not sure who to attend to first. He didn't have any cash, or a plastic rectangle that Tony was always using!

"Tony . . . please, I’m your mate, I’m supposed to help you!” Tony choked, hunching over.

"Just… need a… minute…!" He panted, shaking until it slowly went away, "Fuck!" He tugged some boxers and a t-shirt on, fished out his credit card after slipping past Bucky, and quickly paid the curious delivery boy, before taking the food and closing the door in his face. He set the food on the counter, and chugged a glass of water. Bucky frowned and stared at Tony.

"Hey… you okay?" he asked, looking genuinely sorry. Tony pushed two boxes of food over to Bucky, and stared out the window.

"Forget it. I'm fine." He grunted, arms wrapped around his chest. "Eat. I got a lot...not sure if your metabolism is as… high as Steve's." Babbling. He was babbling, trying to get Bucky to forget his horrible responses. Bucky nuzzled the back of his head softly before he opened the box, and started making them a plate.

"Maybe tomorrow morning you can cook?" he asked; Tony grimaced. _Bad boy, Anthony. You are a terrible cook._

"I'm a bad cook. Ask Pepper." He winced a little when he sat down, and his skin was sweaty. "I answered the door with cum all over my face…"

"Yeah, so he didn't catch the scent of Tony Stark," he smiled at him, "and can we please not talk about Pepper?" Tony frowned,

"Barnes, she's my friend," He grunted, stuffing food into his mouth, "And this address isn't secret, it's… public."

"I know that… but she only makes you sad," he frowned, and sighed. "Why would your friend send you to the one place thats public news?"

"Safest house, and out of the New York zone," Tony muttered, "and Pepper doesn't make me sad." He looked up, and then away, "We didn't work out; I wasn't good enough… I didn't trust her, and that hurt her as much as it hurts you now." Sable eyes searched the ocean through the window, "She was as good to me as she could be, without the… drop and bonding, and all that… punished me when I needed it…"

"She punished you when you _needed_  it? What the hell does that mean? The only time I'm punishing you is when you deserve it. If you've done something truly to piss me off. I won’t do it ‘just because’." Tony turned to look at him then.

"Ever heard of a masochist?" He asked. "It's someone who enjoys pain, whether from conditioning, or another source, doesn't matter. Sometimes punishment grounds you, when you're having a bad day, too many flashbacks, having someone take you in hand can keep your mind on the present." He turned back to the window, hands tight on the counter edge, knuckles white. "Just like it can ground a dom to punish their sub."

"I've never heard of that. Hurting you only makes me sad. It’s not grounding to me," he huffed. So much was fucked up. Tony winced.

"I see…" He muttered, "Well, my last bondmate… trained me to need pain to feel worthwhile." He finally admitted. "Pepper did what she could." The dom frowned, looking at him through the strands of hair.

"You don’t need pain to be worthwhile," he said, hugging him; Tony was tense in his arms.

"Say that all you want, but that's what I'm trained to feel." he grunted, feeling Bucky's nose against his cheek.

"I'll use pleasure to make you feel worthwhile,” he murmured, and moved a hand down to rub his nipples; Tony shivered.

"You don't understand, Barnes. It's not that simple, it's a trained response. I… respond to pain, not… not pleasure…"

"And I’m going to untrain you," he said, kissing his neck and shoulder. Tony stayed tense.

"Is the food not appealing, Barnes? Because it _was_  expensive." He shivered. "It's… not easy to get rid of training."

"I'd rather eat you out," he said, pulling off since Tony just didn't seem interested. He sat down and started eating the food since Tony was being a brat about it. Tony dropped his face to the counter, then slid to his knees and leaned his head into Bucky's lap. He needed reassurance, but he'd hurt Bucky's feelings again.

"How do people do this?" He muttered. Bucky assumed he was talking about being in a relationship, and he shrugged. He wasn't one to talk. The sub's shoulders slumped when Bucky didn't touch his hair, and he scooted away, taking his plate, "Gonna go work on the… the suit…" Bucky frowned and watched him.

"You won’t have breakfast with me?" Tony froze.

"I don't… you didn't seem to want…"

"I told you before that I wanted you… but you’re barely giving me any chances," Bucky said, staring at him with sad eyes. Tony swallowed.

"I don't know _how_ , okay? I… I put… I did what I was supposed to. I… and you didn't touch me, so that's dismissal, and I'm supposed to leave… that's what Pepper said, and… him… so I…"

"I'm not a mind reader, or a good alpha. I don’t know what I'm supposed to do either, I’m just following my instincts. I don’t care what Pepper or **_he_**  said. You are _**mine**_ , and I will try to make you happy anyway I know how," he huffed. "And I had my hands all over you. You're the one who remained stiff." Tony flinched.

"I…" He whispered, biting his lip, and then there was a hand around his throat and he was slammed against the nearest wall. Steve Rogers's face was inches from his own, and he couldn't breathe. His mind was chanting _submit submit submit_  so badly that his knees gave out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO BUCKY?!" Steve snarled into his face. "WHAT DID YOU _DO_ , STARK?I YOU THOUGHT YOU'D BRAINWASH HIM TOO?!"

 

 


	12. You are a magical, mystery ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of yelling and stuff.
> 
> That's about it, really. Some sexy times, but nothing to warn about.

Tony's eyes widened.

"N-no!" He croaked before Steve's fingers tightened and Tony's mind abandoned him; dropping him into the subspace. And maybe Steve would kill him, and it would be better for everyone… he went limp in Steve's grip.

"STEVE! Let go of my omega!" He snarled loudly and punched him in the cheek as hard as he could. Friend or no friend, he wouldn't allow him to hurt Tony! He turned and picked up his omega. "Are you okay, Tony?" Tony trembled in his arms, his throat now bearing a bruise of Steve's hand atop the collar of hickies. He was gasping, trying to breathe as Steve stared at his friend, broad chest heaving.

"What are you saying, Buck?! He's a _man_! A selfish brat at that!" He looked between them, Tony clinging to Bucky, his eyes wide, and blank. "Wait...Stark's...Stark's a sub?!"

"Yes Steve, don’t you watch the television; read the newspaper?! I saved him from Justin Hammer, and I willingly chose to mate with him. He's **mine**  now, Steve . . . so thanks for nearly strangling my mate," he spat and sat Tony down in a chair. He grabbed a bag of peas from the freezer, and held it to Tony's throat. The sub was shaking so bad he couldn't hold them, and he started coughing.

"Chose to… no, I've been in a hospital, and then I saw the… picture of the two of you." Steve's tone made it clear which picture he meant. "You… mated him… wait, you _bonded_  Tony Stark? And… and he's an omega… ?" Steve flushed, "I… what were you _thinking_ , Bucky?" He pushed aside the shock that Bucky remembered who he was, because he'd seen enough proof of that from stolen footage of the aforementioned rescue. The rest just hadn't clicked in his head. Tony was gripping Bucky's metal arm now, trying to breathe; the bruises standing out, dark against his skin. Bucky turned to Tony, and petted his head softly.

"You're being such a good boy, just let me finish talking to him, okay?" He smiled, and then turned back to Steve. "I've had a lot of time, when I was on the run, to think about my past . . . little by little, things kept coming back, and then I met Coulson, who said he could help me. So I went with him, got new clothes and my shoulder fixed, and I became a secret bodyguard for famous people all over New York. Coulson said it was a good way to repent," he muttered, and looked down. " . . . I was thinking, that I had to save this omega from a horrible fate. Even if it meant bonding with him," he said, looking back up at him, holding the other alpha's gaze.

"So you bonded with him… to save him and for no other reason?" Steve looked a little relieved. "It'll wear off then, right? Within a month?" Tony looked miserable. Tears sliding down his face, trying not to cough because it _hurt_ , and Steve looked away, back at Bucky, "He's trouble, Buck. He's… he'll just use you, he's selfish and disobedient… how he manages that as a sub, I have no idea. Had everyone convinced he was a beta. He's a liar, let the bond die, and then we can… we can get an apartment, or something, and get you on your feet." Tony slid out of the chair, onto his knees, and crawled, _crawled_  under the table curling up in a ball. Bucky looked offended.

"No. I don’t want that. I've already signed the forms, I am Tony's alpha. Why can't anyone just let me make my own decisions!?" His voice cracked a little as he got upset. "You're my best friend, Steve. I am standing strong here on my own two feet, something I haven't done in seventy years. He's mine . . . and you will not take away the one thing that makes me happy anymore," he said, his fists clenched, Steve looked at him.

"How can he make you happy, Buck?" He asked softly, "He's… look, you don't know him, he puts entire missions in jeopardy, and…" The sound that Tony made at that was heartbreaking, because he'd thought that he did good that he helped in the battle of New York.

"No! I'm done talking about it! I watched a motion picture on the television that Jarvis put on so I could see what Tony did in New York and with Vanko, and I don’t care. He's saved a lot of lives since he dealt weapons… It doesn't matter if his methods are a bit unorthodox. Steve, I love him. And nothing you say can make me change my mind," he said, and he went under the table, trying to pull Tony out. Tony squirmed, gripping the table base, shaking, and Steve took a step back.

"Love him? Bucky, listen to yourself! He-" The submissive trembled in Bucky's arms as he was finally removed from beneath the table, and he buried his face in Bucky's chest. Steve's shoulders slumped, "...he's so small…" Bucky nuzzled Tony's head, and glanced at Steve.

"He's selfish and mean because he's hurt, Steve. I'm trying to heal him… and you're not helping at all by making my mate drop." The sub squirmed, trying to get down on his knees, and, once he had succeeded, he rubbed his face against Bucky's leg, hugging him around the knee.

"I… Buck, I didn't mean to…" The blond watched Tony with wide eyes. "I've never seen him like this, I didn't know, I thought he…" Bucky nodded, and stroked Tony's head.

"I don't really know what I'm doing, Steve… I'm trying to put my own issues aside so I can be good for him," Steve watched Tony lean into the touch, and he couldn’t help the thought that, maybe, having Bucky dominate Tony might give him a way to control the man in battle.

“Relationships don’t work that way, from what I know.” He muttered. Tony was being extremely distracting, mouthing at Bucky’s pants leg like that. “If you pretend not to have issues, it will just hurt you both.” The brunette dom shook his head, trying to ignore Tony’s tantalizing lips on his pants.

“His own problems are a lot worse than mine… I can’t even get his head wet in the shower without him having a panic attack,” he muttered. “My issues can wait until I can get to the gym and go a round, sweat it out,” he sighed. Steve shook his head.

“I thought the same thing, Buck, but it doesn’t work that way.” The blond attempted. “It’s not healthy, and he didn’t go through what you did.” Tony slid the rest of the way to the floor, laying his head on Bucky’s bare feet, and staying there, submissive, eyes closed, mumbling something under his breath. Bucky _hoped_  he wasn’t counting anything. He shook his head again.

“No, I’m a soldier. I have to help Tony fight his demons… and then I’ll do something about mine. I don’t care. I just want Tony to be happy,” he said, crouching down, rubbing Tony’s sides. The sub leaned up, nuzzling into him like a cat, desperate for some kind of affection, and Steve was having a hard time watching.

“Bucky…” Steve sighed, “How can you expect a relationship to be healthy if you’re not healthy? You know...I’ve started attending meetings at a VA in New York… I’m sure they have a chapter here.” Bucky clenched his jaw.

“He doesn’t love me, Steve… this relationship isn’t healthy… but I will still do my best to take care of him. That’s my job as an alpha. I can’t afford to put my own problems over his,” he said sharply, and he kissed Tony on the lips softly, causing the sub to press up against him.

“I don’t think that’s true, Bucky. If what you’re saying is true, then he probably feels something for you, and can’t admit it.” Tony looked up at Steve with wide, almost curious, eyes.

“Forty… two…” The omega mumbled, “...forty three…” And his eyes flickered back to Bucky’s metal arm, counting plates. With a sigh, Bucky held out his arm more for him, if only to keep him calm.

“I told him, that when he told me he loved me, I would know that he meant it. He’s going to be so mad when he comes out of subspace,” he whimpered softly. He refused to think that Tony actually loved him… it just made the one-sided love that more real and unbearable. Tony nuzzled his face up the arm, curled his own arms around it, looked up at Bucky  and smiled. Soft and loving, warm on his face, then, starting at the top, began to count the individual plates again.

“It’ll happen, Bucky. Who can resist you, when you put your mind to it, huh?” Steve attempted. “I… I was looking for you, really, me and Sam. Natasha is busy somewhere… and I noticed that Stark deleted all information pertaining to his tech as soon as he noticed the file breach, but there have to be some people out there who got ahold of it first… be careful, alright? I’ll visit when I can, but you should look into the Veteran centers here. It’ll help, Buck…”

 _“Sirs, the clothing that Mr. Stark ordered has arrived, and is waiting on the doorstep. Along with the objects that you ordered, Sergeant Barnes.”_  Jarvis announced suddenly.

“Peggy did,” he said, looking up at him as he pet Tony’s head softly, letting him count. He listened to what Steve had to say about the file breach, and he would have to remember to get a list of names of Tony’s enemies and enemies of the country. Or maybe if Tony had a better idea, he could help him. He pursed his lips and nodded, “I’ll think about it, Steve… It’s not like a twenty nine year old can really be a veteran.” he said, looking away.

“You’d be surprised, Bucky.” Steve muttered, “It’s worth a try, people are starting young.” Tony curled up against Bucky’s legs then, and his eyes flickered to Steve’s shirt, lips moving as he counted lines on the striped fabric. “Does he always do this?”

“This is only the second time I’ve seen it happen,” he said, glad Tony wouldn’t remember his and Steve’s conversation, or most of it anyway. “I-I don’t know the correct way to get a sub out of drop. Are we supposed to have sex with them every time?” he asked Steve and Jarvis. He’d already forgotten about his objects on the stoop. Steve blinked.

“I… uh…”

 _“Sir, excessive praise, and a plethora of commands can draw a sub out of a drop, however, intercourse is the fastest and most effective approach; as a sub drawn from a drop is likely to fall back into subspace far easier, and without warning.”_  Jarvis informed him, _“The packages on the stoop, sir.”_  He reminded gently. Bucky sighed and nodded, and lifted Tony up, setting him in a chair.

“Hey, your surprise is here today,” he smiled at Tony. “If you want it later, you have to stay in the chair until I come back, okay?” he kissed him, and went to go get the package. After retrieving it, he came back, and looked at his omega. Tony was sitting perfectly still in his chair, lip between his teeth, and Steve was sitting across from him, shoulders tense.

"He didn't move at all. It's weird, usually he's fidgety, cocky, brash…"

"That’s ‘cause he's my good boy," he smiled and kissed the brunette on the lips, "Go in the bedroom and get undressed, I'll be in there in a few minutes," he said, smiling, the sub slipped out of his chair, and crawled into the bedroom. The picture of subservience, shoulders down, head down, obedient. Steve stared.

“Wonder how well he could fight, dropped.” He muttered without thinking, “I mean, if he followed orders well enough… but we need his mind…” Bucky nearly punched Steve,

“He’s not a toy or a machine you can abuse! You’re supposed to be his teammate! His friend! If I _ever_  find out that you forced him to drop in a fight, I will never forgive you,” he growled venomously at Steve, and the blond held his hands up.

“I was just wondering out loud,” He grunted, “He’s impossible to work with, he _barely_  obeyed in the battle of New York, and put other team members in danger, as well as almost killing himself.” Steve sighed, “I promise I won’t purposely drop him on a mission. In fact, I don’t think it’s possible, because… maybe it’s a filter in the suit, I don’t know.” He nodded, and squeezed Steve’s shoulder.

“So… anything else you want to say? I have an omega you dropped that I need to take care of,” he said. He knew he was being a bit hard, but he couldn’t pretend to keep being the Bucky that Steve knew… he wasn’t the same person. Steve’s shoulders slumped.

“I missed you.” He muttered, standing up. “I’ll… keep in touch, through Jarvis, tell you two when we need help. I spoke to Pepper, and she said… to call Tony in for emergencies only, big emergencies. We’re hunting down Hydra, can I ask you to join us?” Bucky bit his lip, and sighed.

“I have to think about it. When are you leaving to hunt Hydra down? Do you even have any leads?” he asked.

“We have quite a few leads, and what’s left of SHIELD is hunting them down, tracking known members.” Steve was all business. “We’ve been hunting small factions for two months now, but there are larger groups out there, and we’ll need all the help we can get.” He folded his arms across his chest. “We’re leaving in a week to strike a base out of the country, we think it’s one of the main ones.”

 _“Sir, Mr. Stark’s heat, if un-checked, will begin in nine days.”_  Jarvis interrupted, _“Suppressants take a week to ship, shall I order them?”_  Steve frowned.

“How has he been hiding this for so long?” Bucky shrugged.

“As far as I know, ever since he matured and found out he was an omega… I have to go take care of Tony… I’ll have him show me how to call you, and I’ll let you know by the end of the week,” he said, walking swiftly to the bedroom. “Jarvis, please order them. I’ll let Tony decide whether he actually wants to take them or not. And order condoms, in case he doesn’t.”

 _“Yes, sir.”_  Jarvis went quiet, and Tony was naked on the bed, kneeling in the center, head down, hands resting on his thighs. His eyes flickered up to Bucky’s, catching in the green flecks he found there, before slipping back down to count patterns on the blanket. Bucky put his hands on Tony’s cheeks, kissing up his back.

“Stop counting. I’m here now, I’ll help you,” he said, rubbing his hands over his belly, the sub whined softly, shivering, and his hands twitched upward, as if to grip Bucky’s, then slipped back to his thighs, trying to be good, obedient.

“Yes, sir.” He whispered, it was so hard to focus, so hard to stop counting, he didn’t know if he could.

“I know you can be a good boy for me,” he hummed, pressing Tony’s chest to the bed, and licking his now exposed and puckered hole. Tony jerked, rubbed his face against the bedding,

“Mmmnn… sir…!” The sub whined, trying to be still, unsure what his orders were. Bucky hummed and licked him until he tasted that sweet slick, and he dove his face in harder, his tongue pressing into his ass softly as he pressed Tony's face into the bed. Tony squirmed, putting his arms behind his back, trying to breathe, while Bucky ate his slick straight out of him, and he moaned. When Bucky had his fill, and was content with how wet he was, he shrugged off his pants and nudged his cock into Tony's hole, groaning at the tightness. Tony's body clenched around him, and he whined, staying still as Bucky pressed fully into him, spreading him open, giving him that fullness he needed, but it hurt. It hurt, he was sore, and confused, and before he could stop himself, he had put a hand on Bucky's hip, trying to get him to wait. Bucky stilled instantly, and he rubbed Tony's back.

"Good boy," he hummed, glad that Tony took a chance in him, letting him know that Bucky was hurting him; Tony shuddered.

"Hurts..." he whispered, toes curling, fingers tight on Bucky's hip, "...why?"

"I didn't stretch you… I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his hips. "I thought you were loose enough from being knotted earlier…”

"No… hurts different…" Tony whined softly, hips shifting, and tears gathering in his eyes, "...like… pulled a knot out…"

“What?” he asked, gently moving his hips backwards to pull out. Did he tear him again!? Tony whined, and his hole was a little red, gaping from the quick removal, but unharmed otherwise.   
_“Sir, it is probably just sore from you knotting him earlier.”_  Tony’s AI intoned from the ceiling. _“You entered him with a knot already formed.”_  Tony shivered, and curled his toes in, then flexed them out, because he /needed/ Bucky inside of him. _“There is cooling lube in the drawer.”_  Jarvis supplied helpfully.

“Thank you, Jarvis,” he said, grabbing the lube, and then returning to his spot in between Tony’s legs. He squirted a generous amount inside of Tony’s hole, “Let me know when you start feeling the cooling effect.” Tony sat still, biting his lips, shifting around, and it wasn’t disobedient, because Bucky hadn’t said he had to stay still.

“Feels… like it now…” He whispered, “...sir…?”

“Yes, Tony?” He asked, lining himself back up, and sliding in gently, and Tony groaned, dropping his head back to the bedding, and closed his eyes, rolling his hips in little circles, as if trying to entice Bucky deeper. Bucky smiled and hummed, doing short quick thrusts until he was in all the way, and he continued pounding into his hole, desperate to knot him. Tony was bucking back against him, panting, and shaking, and then he cried out as he was filled so perfectly, the knot spreading his inner walls, and he slowly blinked, eyes clearing.

“What? Oh god… oh… fuck… Cap dropped me… Cap knows… and he…!” Panic ripped its way through his body, and he was shaking hard, trying to sit up.

“No! Stay still… ” Bucky hummed and kissed him softly. “Yes, Cap knows, and I threatened him if he ever hurt you again,” he nuzzled him. “I’m sorry.” Tony shivered as his dom pulled him back against his chest and comfort washed through him.

“Fuck. I… fuck.”

“I have two things I need to talk to you about when you’re feeling up to it,” he said, kissing his neck. Tony sighed.

“Talk away.” He mumbled, leaning back against the broad chest, trying to relax until the knot went down. “My ass is throbbing, and I’m not going anywhere any time soon… still didn’t get to eat, and I’ve had no coffee.” The sub shifted, wincing when Bucky’s mouth moved, and his throat picked up throbbing in time with his ass, “Ow… why is my neck worse?” His shoulders slumped, “Cap tried to strangle me… right…” Bucky nodded, and hugged him.

"Firstly, Jarvis says your heat will start in nine days. I had him order the suppressants, but I would be more than happy to share heat with you. I just wanted you to have the option," he nuzzled him, "And at the end of the week, Cap is going on a mission to hunt down more Hydra members… I was thinking about going if you decided to take the suppressants." Tony's brow furrowed.

"But without me." He muttered, "Wow, that's… special." His shoulders pulled up, "So basically I have to choose between going through a heat after… ten years, or sitting here alone while you follow the Stars and stripes." Bucky bit his lip.

"I want to eliminate Hydra… but I want to go through heat with you more. Steve can handle himself out there, and get the job done." Tony sighed.

"I don't… go through heats, I haven't in years." He muttered, looking away. “Never had time. And yes, Hydra needs to be eliminated, but I… I'm not useless, I could help."

"No," Bucky said rather quickly, and he shook his head. "No… I don’t want you to go." The sub clenched his teeth.

"Why not, Barnes?! I'm not helpless, or weak. I can fight. I've been fighting, I'm capable of that much!"

"I know you are,” he said, pressing his nose into Tony's throat. "I've seen what these people can do. . . Imagine if you got captured, I couldn't handle that… and I don’t know what I will do if I ever find one.” Tony grimaced.

"I wouldn't get captured…" Shaking his head, he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Any of us could get captured," he said, nuzzling him. "I don’t even really want to go to Russia," he said. He still hadn't told Tony that he didn't like being cold. Nostrils flaring, Tony grimaced.

"I can handle myself, I have been for years," His teeth ground together, "I'm harder to catch than most people."

"I’m sure you are, but I've decided that neither of us are going. I don’t want you risking it, and I won’t be going," he grunted, Tony's brow furrowed, eyes narrowing,

"It's not up to you if I go or not." He bristled, hands clenched into fists, but he knew that all Bucky had to do was drop him again, or tell Steve to refuse to let Tony go.

"Please… don’t go." he said, hanging onto him tightly, the sub grimaced in Bucky's grip,

"They're going to need all the backup they can get."

"Steve can handle it, I've seen him handle worse," The dom said, nuzzling him.

"Doesn't mean back up wouldn't make it easier and save peoples' lives." Tonu gritted, hips shifting.

"Coulson can get backup! I don’t want you going, Tony! I'm not even going, I’m going to refuse his offer!" Tony growled low between his teeth.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I've just changed my mind is all. I don’t want either of us to go… just stay here with me, and we'll lay low like Pepper said." Tony ground his jaw shut.

"I've been Iron man for four years, Barnes. I'm not fragile, I can handle this, and they need backup, and here you are with no good reason for me not to go."

"No good reason? Besides the fact that I worked for them for seventy years?" he growled softly.

"All the more reason for us to take them down, and you'd rather stay home and play house!" Tony's heart clenched as soon as the words left his mouth, because of course Bucky wanted that, he'd been being brainwashed and used since nineteen forty three, and he had been frozen, _frozen_  between missions. "I..."

"I'm just trying to look out for both of us," he said, getting up, and walking out of the room. Of course he didn't want to play house. He was going stir crazy just sitting around, but he would not throw his body into the fire for them to use and abuse again! Tony winced, climbing out of the bed to follow his dom.

"Bucky? Look… I can't just sit here while people are being killed. I know it's-Jesus Fuck!" Steve was still in their kitchen and Tony was still naked. Bucky growled at Steve, and pushed Tony out of his friend’s sight.

"Please just . . . go get some clothes on." The sub's shoulders slumped.

“Right…" He went back to the room, tugging on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, before striding back to the kitchen, but they weren't there. "...bastards." He muttered without venom, slumping at the table and eating the food he'd bought, now cold.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, you all wanted Bucky to beat the shit outta Steve, but they acted like grown ups.
> 
>  
> 
> On another note, from here on out, we will be posting Monday, Wednesday, and Friday every week.


	13. Acceleration Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> get jiggy with it.
> 
>  
> 
> Hello, Wednesday readers! 
> 
> Warnings are as follows: Dildos and heat. That's pretty much it.

Chapter 13:

Steve stared out over the ocean.

"So you're not coming and Stark is out of the question. It's way too dangerous to have a sub on a mission like that." The blond glanced at Bucky, "I don't want to see him naked ever again." Bucky glared at him.

"I thought you had left. This is his house, he can be as naked as he wants," he grunted. "And no, I'm not going… but while you're there, just keep an eye out for Tony. He's slippery… I know he would go just to piss me off," he sighed.

"I was talking to Jarvis." Steve sighed. "And I know it's his house. I just… I don't know what I expected, Bucky. And you have my guarantee that if he shows up, I'll send him straight home to the best of my ability." He turned, glimpsed Tony pouring himself coffee, and looked back at Bucky. "You sure about this, Buck?" Bucky sighed and shook his head.

"I'm not really sure about anything… just running on instinct," he murmured, and Steve nodded.

"I know a little bit how that goes." The soldier sighed, glancing again at the window, but Tony wasn't visible anymore. "Pepper told me he blew up his suits, does he even have a working one?" A flash of silver shot out of a port in the edge of the cliff in answer, as Tony flew out over the ocean; trying to calm himself down, and run flight diagnostics to see what needed to be repaired or updated on the new suit. "It's… an incredible achievement, but I can't help but remember the trouble having subs in the army caused, you know, back in the day." Bucky whined when he watched Tony take off. He would've at least have been happy to have been told he was leaving.

"Tony is strong… he could be as good as Clint, if we gave him the chance… but I don't want him going to Russia," he sighed.

"Hawkeye is a professional with a brilliant handler who has proven himself time and again. Tony is… not." Steve muttered, watching the Iron Man loop through the sky, vanish into the water and come back up before vanishing back into the garage/workshop.

"What if he had training?" The brunette asked Steve. "I could train him. I saw from the archives with the Mandarin that he is already skilled, but imagine what he could do if we gave him military training."

"It would take a lot of training. And he would have to prove that he could follow orders." Steve nodded slowly. "It's worth a try." A few minutes later, Tony walked past the window, staring at a StarkTab intently. Bucky smiled at Tony.

"If he wants it bad enough, he'll prove himself," he said, standing up.

"Or he'll fake it hard enough. Be careful, Buck. I'll see you… after the mission." And Steve slipped onto his bike and took off down the road. Bucky gave a small wave, and then walked back inside.

"Tony, how's the suit?" he asked, placing his metal hand on the middle of Tonys back. Looking up, Tony sighed.

"Having issues in the left thrusters, but it's fixable, and once that's done I can paint it and use it until the new one is done." He ran his tongue over his teeth and took another drink of coffee. "I'm guessing that if I were to show up in Russia, Steve would just order me back here…" The words were like ashes in his mouth, making his throat itch. "And I know this can't be… entertaining for you, so… look, I'll stay… and work on getting a few suits up and running, and you… you go…" He looked miserable at the very thought, trying to force his expression into neutral zones. "I know I'm a liability." Bucky frowned and looked at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not stupid, I could help you with something… Or I can get those cock models up and firm so you have something to sit on." The dom teased him. Tony stared at him, a flush working over his face.

"Oh… I forgot all about that… " He whispered, having trouble focusing on things outside of that for a moment, and then he twitched. "I meant the mission, Barnes, you're probably bored out of your mind here,-"

" _Sir? The instructions for the form are set up waiting for you in the workshop."_  Jarvis offered to Bucky.

"I told you I wasn't going," he nuzzled his head. "Besides, I can think of a better way to keep busy. I'll work on the mold in here while you work on the suits," he smiled, and went over to the form and box. Tony glanced at him as Jarvis walked him through setting up the mould and frameworks.

"Right…" He mumbled, pulling up the files on the suit. He would fix the forty three first, then start fabrication of the forty four. Bucky grinned when he took out the colors he wanted and made a multicolored one, sliding his cock into the intake tube, watching Jarvis scan the surface with blue lights, making a wire frame that accounted for his knot and how big it was when engorged, and adding that to the machine specs, so that it would inflate to feel just like Bucky knotting Tony.

"I think this one will be your favorite," He winked at Tony, who was complete absorbed in the repairs and barely noticed, until his mind was trying to tell him to paint the suit far too many colors. He blinked, looked up, and saw Bucky examining the garish multicolored cock.

"Flashy." He commented. "You sure you were born in the twenties?" Bucky looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I was born in 1925," he said, and he put the cock down. He looked at Tony again, and then grabbed two colors out of Tony's sight, the red and gold, and proceeded to make a dildo those colors. Tony frowned.

"You're… and they had you on enough missions for your hair to grow that much… you went down in forty four..." He bit his lip, "Nineteen… and then… some years… " He was piecing the information together, what little he had without reading Bucky's entire file, "...and about nine… ten years of missions. So… twenty nine, abouts?" He arched his eyebrows. "Huh… " It was as if the universe had conspired to press them together when they were nearly the same age, and it made Tony blink for a long while, down at his holoscreens. "That’s… "

“What is it?” He asked, feeling a little awkward standing in the middle of the lab with the tube on his cock… but he knew they wouldn’t regret it. Tony shook himself.

“Nothing, just… twenty eight, and twenty nine, if that’s how old you are, I’ll ask Bruce to try and make an estimate… but it’s just… it seems odd.” He shrugged, looked back to the screen, flicked through coding, and opened another portion of the suit, oblivious to Bucky’s antics.

 _“You may remove yourself, Sergeant Barnes.”_  Jarvis announced, Bucky sighed, and cleaned off his cock. Two was enough for now, right? He put them aside so they could dry, and he nuzzled his omega’s neck, the sub’s hands paused, touching the holograph points.

“Did you want me to work on this later, Barnes?” Tony asked, arching a brow intently, and looking up at the dom. “Because it’s just a little bit important, you know, in the grand scheme of us being protected.”

“What, you can’t focus while I’m touching you?” he asked, kissing his skin softly. He wondered how well Tony worked under pressure.

“I can.” Tony went back to his codes, his blueprints, “Usually, you touch me when you want something.” Slender fingers sifted through the wires in the left side of the suit, but his shoulders were tense, his body hyper aware of Bucky’s skin against his, especially with how recent the bonding was. Bucky shrugged.

“I just wanted to touch you. No harm in that,” he said, reaching down and putting cold hands on Tony’s belly, causing the sub to jump in surprise, because he wasn’t really used to people touching him. Not since Stane; he didn’t even let Pepper touch him without him initiating it, and Bucky was _always_  touching him, without warning, laying claim. He pressed the uncomfortable panic down, Bucky was just being a dom, acting like a dom was supposed to, it wasn’t his fault that Tony was messed up, that Tony had been ripped apart, and had trust issues.

“Huh… no harm… right.” He attempted, picking up his soldering iron, and repairing a few wires, but his pulse was too fast, and he worried his lip between his teeth. When Bucky’s hands slid higher, he pulled away, too fast, a jerky movement, that burnt his thumb, and had him trying to climb over the table, body passing through the holograms. Bucky frowned and let his hands drop.

“If you didn’t want me to touch you, you should’ve said something… I just wanted to warm my fingers up,” he said, sighing. “I’m sorry I scared you.” Tony sucked his thumb into his mouth, eyes wary as he rubbed his other hand over his chest.

“That’s not… it’s a sore spot, you… it was what caused the… uh, incident the first night that I wasn’t dropped.” He pulled his shirt down, looking at the shiny skin of the burn, “Fuck. You didn’t scare me.” Tony’s eyes flickered up to Bucky’s face, “Just… leave the scars alone, please.” It didn’t sound like a request, his voice hard, and demanding, as he sank back into his chair.

“Okay, I am sorry,” he said, smiling. At least Tony seemed a little more open about information. He pulled a spare chair over, and sat beside Tony, watching him work, his fingers moving deftly across the screen, eyes focused, but every time Bucky moved, Tony adjusted to match, as if there were strings connecting their body parts. Tony’s discomfort smell faded, and something like contentment seeped into his scent, his love of work, of letting himself get sucked into a project. An hour later he closed the specs and pressed the last piece of plating onto the armor.

“Done.” He hummed happily, stretching his arms above his head. “Coffee.” And he made to stand up, turning toward the corner of his lab where the coffee makers rested. Bucky put a hand on his shoulder, “Go examine the dildos I made for you, they should be done by now, and I will get you your coffee,” he grinned and kissed him softly before walking towards the coffee machines, grabbing Tony’s favorite extra large mug. Tony frowned, and moved to look them over.

“Uh… color schemes.” He snorted, picking one up, and feeling its weight in his hand. “Went all out, did you?” He wasn’t sure if he wanted to be turned on by copies of his mate’s cock. And then Bucky was holding out his coffee, and Tony’s eyes flickered upward, “I don’t like being handed things.”

“Since when?” he asked, giving him a look. He just sighed, and put the mug on the counter, so Tony could pick it up himself. “I made a red and gold one, like your suits.” Tony slowly lifted the mug, sniffed the coffee within it, and took a small sip.

“I just don’t.” He muttered, setting the mug back down, and running his hands over the red and gold one, “You made them inflatable? And…” His fingers felt the slightly harder core, more stability, it was smart.

“Jarvis helped me out with a lot of it,” he said, picking up a broom. He began to sweep, doing anything to keep himself busy, and then Tony was pulling it out of his hands.

“Dummy can do that.” The genius grunted, “Look… there are… I can get you a tablet. Pepper stocked the library, so there are books, and.. .there’s a pool, and a sauna, crap ton of movies.” He pressed the broom into Dummy’s claw, and the bot promptly dropped it on the floor, and wheeled closer to Bucky, claw rubbing over Bucky’s metal arm. Bucky frowned and flinched a little when Dummy touched him. He patted the robot’s arm and looked back at Tony.

“Do you have any movies you’d recommend? I’ve already seen the Wizard of Oz.” Tony glanced at Dummy, who chirped, and tried to play with Bucky’s fingers, until the scientist pushed the bot away.

“Go do something useful, brat.” He grunted, “Movies… we could watch Star Wars… come on, we’ll… go to the living room, and we’ll watch some movies, okay? It’s… the suit is functional.” Bucky gave the bot a look, and grabbed a dildo.

“Will you wear on of these while we watch celebrities fight?” he asked him, Tony’s brow furrowed.

“You want to plug me?” He asked, lifting his eyes to Bucky’s face, “Well… I guess, uh…” He remembered the scent of Bucky’s discomfort and unhappiness when Steve had seen him naked, his dom probably needed this badly, “...as long as I’m not dropped.” Finally left his mouth.

“I will not drop you,” he smiled. “Just plug you, and then you can put the movie in while I make popcorn,” he said, nuzzling him. Tony’s scent was wary, nervous.

“Okay.” He finally murmured, “Alright, I can… I can handle that.” He straightened up, trying to relax his shoulders, “But you have to put it in here, in the lab.” He felt the most safe here, the most comfortable. Bucky nodded.

“Take off your pants and bend over,” he said, going to where Tony kept his sex toys, and he grabbed the bottle of lube. Tony slowly obeyed, kicking his sweats off, and leaning his torso on the table. It was hard to force himself to follow orders, since he wasn’t dropped, and his mind kept speeding up, worrying, and his eyes tracked Bucky across the lab, watched him come back, but this was important, this felt important to him, and so he was trying. Bucky ran a hand up his back, and down his ass, touching his hole softly before bringing his fingers back up and squirting lube onto them, getting them nice and slick. He pressed his finger against his omega’s opening, and pushed a digit in, “Tell me if anything hurts.” Pressing his face to the table, so that he could see Bucky out of the corner of his eye, he tried not to tense up, full bottom lip between his teeth, as his dom slid one finger inside, rubbing against his inner walls, gentle and slow. How different than the rest of their encounters. He took a few deep breaths as the second finger breached him, awhile later, and spread him open, and he could hear Bucky inhaling his scent, the smell of his slick, mingling with the lube smeared over his ass. Bucky wanted to talk, but he didn’t want to accidentally make Tony drop, so he stayed silent, just watching his mate’s hole get more open the more he worked him. After three fingers stretched him good, he pressed the dildo to his entrance, and started moving it in and out. Tony could feel every inward press, how Bucky nudged it a little deeper, and the silence just made everything that much more vivid, all he could focus on was the short thrusts of the toy into him, and the barely there view of Bucky behind him, his breathing sped up. Soon, as the flared head of the cock finally fully breached him, and a couple inches of rubber shaft followed, he began to whine softly, hips lifting, legs trembling. The alpha hummed happily, and started fucking him with the head of the cock, inching it in deeper with every thrust. He wanted Tony to sit on this for the whole movie.

“Fuck…” Tony panted after a long moment, body jerking back to meet a thrust, and suddenly taking the toy all the way to the knot. He was struggling to keep his legs supporting him, because biology stated that he should be happily presenting himself on hands and knees right this moment. He braced his legs, locking his knees, trying to stay still, “Nn… fuck… fuck… you don’t… you keep… saying I’ll get used to…”

“You will… this will help you get used to it,” he said, lifting him into his arms, and carrying him over to the elevator, and the ride up to the living room was quiet, as was the walk to the couch. He sat him down and kissed his head, “Can you get the movie going?” Tony winced, trying to stay focused with ten inches of silicon cock up his ass was… difficult, to say the least. He chewed his lip, head falling back against the couch, as he tried to stay still, rather than thrusting his body wildly against the couch to try and get some friction, within and without.

“Jarvis…,movie list…” He panted.

 _“Yes, sir.”_  Tony struggled to focus his gaze, staring at the huge screen.

“Fuck… okay… okay… movies… not Star Wars, bad plan…” Flicking his eyes down the screen, he took a few steadying breaths, but he was hard as a rock, naked from the hips down, and extremely distracted, pre sliding down his cock in pearly beads. “No kid movies… not while…” All the childrens’ titles vanished from the list, “Hunger Games? No… too violent…” Bucky was in the kitchen, and Tony was speaking quietly to himself, so that his dom wouldn’t hear. “...the Notebook? Maybe it’ll make him cry.” He slumped, unable to stop the rhythmic clenching of his ass around the toy, “Jarvis… pick a non violent movie.”

_“Within the allowed parameters, sir, perhaps Stardust?”_

“Sure, J. Put it on.” The extremely out of it sub finally allowed, Bucky re-emerged from the kitchen with popcorn in a bowl, and he came over, admiring Tony’s achingly large erection. He smiled and sat down besides the omega.

“Is Star Wars a good movie?” he asked. Tony’s hands were clenched into fists on his thighs, lip caught between his teeth, eyes hazy with lust, but he hadn’t dropped, true to Bucky’s word, and it was a marvel, because Pepper had never gotten him this strung out.

“Six movies… Star Wars is six… six movies… we’re gonna… watch Stardust instead…” He shuddered, sure that he wouldn’t make it through the movie without jerking off.

“Oh… okay. What is Stardust about?” he asked, his eyes glued to the bright HD color. It almost burned his eyes, he had never seen anything so amazing! Tony whined softly, nails digging into his skin.

“You’re trying to torture me…” He whimpered, “...fuck… s’about…” He closed his eyes for a long moment, focusing, “...alpha… trying to woo… an omega… in… early England… and… promises her a fallen star… but… star is…” Throat and mouth dry, Tony trailed off, and he couldn’t resist anymore, he started to try and fuck himself on the toy, but it wouldn’t stick to the couch, and it was too big inside of him to slip out on its own. And then it did, miraculously, and he was thrusting down on it desperately, eyes half glazed over as he twisted and noticed that Bucky’s hand was beneath him. Bucky’s _metal_  hand, and he could guess why the toy was stationary now. With a grin, the dom started moving his hand, so that the fake cock met the thrusts of his sub’s hips. He tried not to stare at the way his cock was bobbing and bouncing on his belly.

“What happens with the Star?” Shivers worked their way down Tony’s spine, and he clenched his eyes shut tight, because when he stopped moving his hips, the toy kept thrusting up into him.

“Person… Star’s a person… they bond…” He was flushed from his cheeks down his chest, his neck throbbing, the bruises dark against the skin of his throat, “...fuck, stop asking… stop asking and watch…!” He didn’t know what to do with his hands, and he lay his head back, exposing his bruised throat, because who could watch a movie with their dom spreading their ass open like that? The movie moved slowly through the first ten minutes, and Tony had no idea what was happening in it, and had no desire to know. Bucky was having some trouble paying attention when he was fucking his mate with the dildo, and his own cock was hard in his trousers. His eyes flicked back and forth between the two, and he started slowly stroking himself. Tony twitched, eyes sliding over Bucky’s body, locking onto his cock, and he couldn’t keep himself from licking his lips, because honestly, he was extremely turned on by having a thick dildo thrusting repeatedly into his hole, “You’re… crazy…” He panted, before twisting his torso, and dropping his chest to the cushions, and shoving Bucky’s hand out of the way, and sank his mouth onto the throbbing cock sticking out of the waistband of Bucky’s boxers. The dom gasped and arched his back a little, rolling his hips as warm, strong lips began sucking him off. Tony was so talented, he knew he wouldn’t last long, not when he had been stroking himself this whole time. Bobbing his head down, taking Bucky to the knot, Tony laved at his cock with his tongue, and sucked him down, into his throat; all the while, those metal fingers fucked him with the toy, in a nearly steady rhythm. Tony was gasping around Bucky’s cock occasionally, back bowing up with the inward thrusts, because the way he’d twisted had changed the angle, and it was dragging over his prostate every few seconds.

“Such a good boy,” he hummed and started rocking his hips upward, fucking his throat nice and hard. The occasional scrape of teeth along his hardness making him shiver in pleasure. Tony struggled with the angle, eventually pulled away from the delicious friction of the toy inside of him, his body clenching around it, as he crawled to the floor, flicking his eyes up to Bucky’s face, as he took the glistening, saliva coated cock back into his mouth, and guided his dom’s hands into his hair. With a loud groan, Bucky continued to thrust into Tony’s mouth, and he pulled on the omega’s hair softly, petting the spot when he pulled a little too hard. Tony’s eyes started to water as the hard shaft pressed roughly down his throat, and the pace sped up, his eyes stayed locked on Bucky’s face, drool escaping copiously down his chin, and he reached back, trying to grip the base of the toy, so that he could get some relief. His dom’s head hit the back of the couch and he groaned as he came, spurts of hot white cum shooting into Tony’s mouth, his knot forming at his lips. Tony gave up on reaching the base of the toy, and swallowed it all down, feeling relief and pleasure wash through their bond, through Bucky’s scent, filling the air with the scent of satiated alpha. Until Tony was pulling off his cock, and gripping his own to stop from climaxing right then. “You can cum, go ahead Tony, don’t hold it back,” he hummed and petted him softly, as his hips jerked wildly, and he spilled over his own fingers, gasping and shaking.

“Fuck… oh… fuck shit… god damn…!” The sub cried out, before burying his face in Bucky’s thigh, breathing hard, “So...big...still not used to it…” He pointed out, toes curling, “...nn…” Bucky smiled at his last comment, and pulled Tony up, keeping the toy within him as he asked Jarvis to rewind so he could see what he missed. He laid them down together, Bucky spooning him on the couch, and Tony tensed for a minute, then, slowly, ever so slowly, he relaxed into it, let his dom hold him, and, “That’s not good.” He sat up, biting his lip, “Jarvis? You said nine days, Jarvis, you said _nine_  days!”

 _“Sir, it seems that the bond has accelerated your heat cycle.”_  The AI responded.

“No, no, fuck that, because the suppressants aren’t here, J. They’re not here, and that’s not-!” The sub pressed his fingers through his hair, no wonder he was so sweaty. Bucky was looking back and forth between Tony and the ceiling, and he shot up.

“Jarvis! Where are Tony’s condoms?” he asked, shooting to his feet. He needed them before Tony was so far gone that he couldn’t remember them, silence met his request, and Tony was panicking, his fear scent filling the room, destroying the sated sex smell that had so calmed him, and then, finally.

 _“There are eight condoms in the drawer beside the bed.”_  Eight. Tony’s panic increased tenfold, they’d be gone in less than a day.

“What? Jarvis, what? No, fuck… fuck, call Pepper, Call Pepper, damn it!”

 _“Yes, sir.”_  Ringing filled the living room, and he paced, chest heaving, until.

“Tony, really, stop ca-,”

“I’m going into heat early. Pepper, I need… I need help, I need condoms, I… there are only eight, and the suppressants won’t be here for three days, and I need _help_ , fuck… fuck…!” Why did everything have to happen at once? There was a click as she hung up, and he shuddered, because the sweat was increasing, beading on his skin, rolling down his back. Bucky ran to the bedroom and grabbed the condoms, and then he ran back, condoms in hand. He peeled off all of his clothes, and put the condom on his already hard length. He moved close to Tony and nuzzled him.

“Hey, She’s on her way, let’s get you undressed,” he hummed, pulling at Tony’s shirt, and the sub let him, lifting his arms shakily so that Bucky could pull the shirt off, because it was already too hot, he was overheating from a _t-shirt_ , and the material was rough and scratchy against his skin. Within seconds he had wrapped his torso around Bucky’s metal arm, shaking, taking deep breaths.

“Fuck… I’m sorry…”

“It’s okay,” he said, petting him, and sitting down. “Tony… I have options for you… I will let you lead to where you are comfortable, or I can just fuck you hard and knot you,” he said, nuzzling him. His words had Tony struggling to tug the toy out of himself, eyes desperate,

“Fuck…” Was all that left his lips, as he struggled to think to breathe, and this explained why he had fallen out of focus so easily without being dropped. “...I don’t… I can’t…” He gripped Bucky’s shoulders as the dom finally got a grip on the toy, and yanked it free. The motion had Tony’s back arching, nipples rock hard, his eyes glazing, “Fuck me, I… I can’t think, please, pleasepleaseplease, I need it… I need it, sir…!” Bucky flipped them over, and he laid Tony down flat on his back, licking his skin and kissing his neck as he slung Tony’s legs over his shoulders, and pressed into Tony’s stretched rim, pounding into his ass. The omega’s head fell back, and Bucky was bending him in two, but he didn’t care, because he needed this, even though the rubber of the condom burned a little, and he could hardly breathe, this was what he needed. He let out a loud keening cry as Bucky pinned his wrists above his head on the couch cushions, and his mind was a haze of need, and his skin burned and itched, even the fabric of the couch felt wrong. Bucky’s knot pounded against Tony’s ass, and then it was sliding in and out of him, mere seconds from locking away into his omega, where his knot would last for at least thirty minutes instead of the normal eight. Tony jerked as Bucky’s flesh hand rested on his chest, just below the scarring, pressing him down, holding him still, and he was making a low sound, a desperate sound, that bubbled into moans, spilling from his lips, as he writhed in an attempt to move with his dom, and then he was locked, knotted, and he was hot, so hot, sweat pooling in the hollow of his throat, dripping on the couch, and he could barely breathe through the haze. It was as if his mind were gone, and sure, heats always sucked, but this one. This particular heat felt as if it were begging for _Bucky_  specifically, and that… if Tony had been conscious of his actions, it would have scared him. But as it stood, he wasn’t. And he could feel the pulse of Bucky’s knot inside of him, and it felt so _right_ , like nothing had before, and he closed his eyes, and relaxed into it. When Bucky saw Tony relaxing… he let out a deep breath and relaxed himself, enjoying their first time together in heat. Tony was so beautiful, a hot, sweaty mess, and he couldn’t help but run his hands over his skin. He stayed away from the scars, so the sub didn’t freak out. Every touch was heavenly against Tony’s hot skin, and he shifted his legs on Bucky’s shoulders, humming a little from every touch, content, arms limp above his head where Bucky had left them.

 _“Sirs, Colonel Rhodes is at the door.”_  Jarvis announced, _“Ms. Potts sent him with condoms.”_  Tony’s eyes fluttered open slowly, but the lids kept sliding to half mast, as Rhodey cautiously stepped into the living room.

“Tony?” He paused, “Ah, I wasn’t… Pepper sent me to drop these off.” The alpha looked down at the stack of boxes in his arms, avoiding looking at the pair so visible on the couch, how Tony was quietly murmuring whenever that other alpha’s hands skimmed his flesh, Bucky snarled angrily, his body hunched over Tonys, snarling at the fellow alpha.

"Mine… " He growled loudly.

“I’ll leave them here.” He settled the boxes on the coffee table, and backed up, “Bye, Tony, I’ll… come back later.” Those words followed Rhodey out the door, nostrils filled with bonding and heat scent. Once the man was gone, Bucky’s growls lessened, and he nuzzled Tony, kissing his cheek.

"My sub… no one else can touch you." Tony bared his throat obediently, he didn't like the way Rhodey's scent lingered, it smelled wrong. Whereas Bucky smelled like everything Tony had ever wanted.

"Yes… yes, sir…!" He whimpered, and Stardust was still playing in the background, but Tony didn't care. His mind already mostly gone. Bucky was annoyed by the ship captain dancing and being weird in dresses.

"Jarvis, can you put on some soft music?" he asked, brushing his hair out of his face before going back to touching Tony, who blinked tiredly up at him, barely coherent. And it was only the first peak of his heat. The AI immediately shut the movie off, and turned on more Tracy Chapman, as Bucky had seemed to enjoy it. Tony took a few deep breaths, the knot had an estimated sixteen minutes left. Bucky was grumpy until he buried his nose into Tony’s throat, relaxing into the music and his mate’s scent. The sub lay still, he didn't want to upset his dom, so he tilted his head further back, and hummed softly, contently, his scent calm and trusting. The couch felt rough beneath him, the fabric scratchy, like stiff wool, even though he knew it was soft, smooth, and cottony in reality, his heat made everything unbearable, except the skin of his alpha. Bucky felt perfect against him, skin soft, muscles hard, firm between his legs, and his alpha gently slipped his legs down, so that Tony wasn’t bent as much anymore, his knees against Bucky’s hips, stomach uncurling.

“Sir?” He asked softly, because his mind wouldn’t let him forget that Bucky was his dom, his alpha, deserved respect. “Hot… hot, sir…” Sweat pooled under his back, and the couch cushions were damp beneath him, “Ruining the couch… I’m ruining the couch.” Bucky nodded and nuzzled his cheek.

“I know, are you okay with me picking you up, and carrying you into the bedroom?” he asked, rubbing his hands over his arms. Tony blinked dazedly, why wouldn’t he be okay with that? Why would he be anything but okay about Bucky doing anything to him?

“Yes, sir.” He answered instead of asking that, because he was sure that that question wouldn’t go over well, for some reason. Tony whimpered when Bucky’s hands slid beneath him, supported his back. He felt so _safe_ , as he was lifted, pressed to Bucky’s chest, and held tightly; so he wouldn’t be jostled, as his mate stood up. Bucky hummed as his knot was pressed deeper into him, and he gave one small thrust before taking small steps to the bedroom. He gently laid him down, and nuzzled his head. The sub leaned up into the contact, humming again, he couldn’t stop making the sounds of happiness; it was unlike anything he had ever felt before, having Bucky’s scent in his nose, filling his head with contentment, muddling his emotions. “Hot still.” He whispered, trying to rub against Bucky’s left arm, so cool in the heat of the room, and he was still sweating even as Jarvis spoke.

_“I am lowering the thermostat to counter the heat, sir.”_

“Thank you, Jarvis,” he said, kissing Tony softly on the lips, his hackles lowering now that they were in the bedroom. The omega practically _purred_  at the affectionate kiss, wriggling up against Bucky’s chest, and nuzzling him, keeping his face away from his dom’s throat in a show of submission. He groomed the sweat from Bucky’s chest, his own cock hard between them, but if his dom didn’t want him to cum, he wouldn’t. Bucky hummed, he hadn’t even noticed Tony’s erection. He was very pleased with his sub’s display of affection and submission, and he stroked his hair softly, “Good boy.” The words had Tony jerking and rubbing against his dom, breath coming in soft, little gasps; mewls of pleasure at the pulsing of Bucky’s knot inside of him. The shift of thick muscles under his hands where they were resting on the alpha’s chest. The alpha panted softly and when he was able to pull out, he tied off the condom and tossed it in the can, before flopping down behind Tony, pulling him against his chest, hugging him tight. He nuzzled the back of his head, and licked the salty skin, grooming him a little, and Tony shifted before him, tilting his head, eyes closed, content, calm, glad to be cleaned and loved. They would have about half an hour more before the next wave, and he could barely keep his mind awake. What was left of it anyway; with the heat hazing him out better than six bottles of booze and a pound of pot. The soft wetness of Bucky’s tongue against his sweaty skin was like an orgasm in and of itself.

“Get some sleep, you’re going to need it,” The dom hummed, and kissed his wet skin. With a sigh, he closed his own eyes, enjoying the haze caused by the sub’s pheromones. He had never been high before, and he wondered if this was what it was like. Tony didn’t dream of disobeying, just let the haze take him, slipping into sleep, and relaxing against his dom without thought.

Tony was aching with heat and need when he woke, forty minutes later, legs shaking, toes curled, and he felt like he was going crazy as he shifted, and realized he was alone in bed. Panic swarmed his senses, and he sat up quickly.

“Sir…?!” Tony cried, hands gripping the sweat soaked sheets, twisting them in his grip, because his dom left, his dom was gone, and what was he going to do for his heat? Bucky heard his mate call for him.

“Be right there!” he shouted back, and grabbed the ice packs from the freezer, as well as some towels. He walked back in a minute later and nuzzled his head, kissing his forehead. “Sorry, just went to the bathroom, and I was talking to Jarvis,” he hummed, and started wrapping the ice packs in towels so that when it touched his sub’s skin, he wouldn’t go into shock. “These should help you feel better.” Tony shifted, whining softly, when the coolness touched his skin, and his body relaxed, but not enough, not as much as it should have, he needed Bucky’s skin against his, _needed_  it, too badly,

“Bucky… need… need you…” He barely called his dom Bucky, barely, but it slid out of his mouth, shaping his lips, and he was so hot. He needed Bucky inside of him, on top of him, thrusting, the muscles moving. His nose filled with the scent of Bucky’s confusion, and he dropped his legs open wantonly. The sniper’s eyes widened with insight, and he groaned, licking his way up Tony’s belly, and then up his neck, sliding home easily into the sub’s wet channel. With a loud groan, he started thrusting, their bodies rolling together, making obscene noises. The submissive jolted up against him, panting and shaking, wrapping his legs around Bucky’s hips, chest pressing to Bucky’s. He arched his back, thrusting up against Bucky’s belly while his dom thrust into him, and it felt so good. Sweat dripping onto him from his dom, coating him in a **_taken_**  scent, his head rolled back, exposing his throat.

“Cum, if you need to,” he said before he was completely overwhelmed into the submissive gesture. He leaned down and groaned, his teeth clamping around Tony’s throat as he thrust fast into him, his balls slapping against the omega’s ass. Tony’s orgasm ripped through him, and he panicked, shaking, arching, because he wasn’t sure if he had _needed_  to or not for a long moment, but he slowly relaxed again, as Bucky’s hips snapped forward, over and over, sliding Tony’s body up the bed with the force of his thrusts until the omega had his hands braced on the headboard to stop his head from hitting it. The alpha  growled softly, his teeth gently piercing Tony’s throat as he knotted him once again; his knot inflating inside of the sub as he came. Tony cried out, back arching, because that _hurt_ , the bruising and swollenness of his throat made Bucky’s teeth feel like hot razors, but he needed to be bitten, and marked, and confusion rippled through his senses because it hurt, but it felt good, and he didn’t know how to respond to that without the rest of his brain working. Bucky ran his hands over Tony’s skin, and pulled his teeth out, lapping at the blood and admiring his work, his mate now officially bonded to him.

“I love you so much,” he hummed, even dropped beyond comprehension by his heat, Tony’s brain shied away from the words, hearing them in a different voice, accentuated by pain, by whippings, and heart attack symptoms. He whined, and licked at Bucky’s cheek instead, forcing his eyes open, to see his mate, so he wouldn’t think about that alpha, that dom, because Bucky had him, Bucky would wash away the last traces of Obadiah Stane. A gentle hand reached out and cupped the sub’s cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the soft flesh gently. He was so happy, and he found himself thinking of children. Would they ever have any? Would he make a good father? Tony stared up at him hazily, a dopey smile stretching across his mouth, and he rarely looked this soft when out of a drop, because Tony was all hard edges and grit, but dropped and in heat, he felt like a teddy bear. He nosed Bucky’s jaw, humming, and kissing, and giving little hip wiggles occasionally to keep Bucky’s cock interested. Bucky would give a few quick thrusts to remind Tony of his thickness, how he was locked inside. He nuzzled him back, smiling, breathing in deeply.

“I wish we could bottle your scent.” The words had Tony kissing up to Bucky’s ear, whining softly at him, nuzzling all the flesh he can reach.

“Yours.” He quivered, “Talk… to… Jarvis… Jarvis… make a… note…” He paused between words, kissing Bucky’s chest, breathing him in right back.

 _“Yes, sir. Filed under Scent on the private server, sir.”_  Tony rubbed his legs over Bucky’s hips.

“Need… need to shave.” He whispered, biting his lip. Bucky raised a brow, and he ran his hands over Tony’s legs and face, feeling the stubble.

“I think… it’s okay for now,” he muttered, not wanting Tony to leave his side, the omega swallowed, nervous.

“Are you sure?” He whispered, looking up at Bucky, eyes glazed, the brown shining, glossy. The dom nodded, and nuzzled him softly, not minding the sharp stubble. He had more important things to think about.

 


	14. Spontaneous Biological Responses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce makes soup.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Heat exhaustion, mentions of heat death, but no death. (NO!), a taking of the Morning After pill. Not technically abortion, but prevention of insemination. That's all.
> 
> Happy Friday.

Tony whined. He whined every time Bucky wasn’t touching him. He was having trouble drinking water, it just spilled past his lips, half of it wetting the bed, and food was becoming a no go very quickly, which was a cause of issues, because he needed to eat, but...he needed Bucky more. Chest heaving softly, Tony gripped Bucky’s toe, the closest thing to him, while his dom stretched to try and reach the towel he’d thrown on the floor, he felt like he was losing his mind. Not that he kept hold on his mind when in heat regardless, and really, he’d never had a heat like this.

_“Sir?”_  Even Jarvis’s voice grated on Tony’s ears, and the volume was so low he wondered how Bucky could still hear it, _“Doctor Banner has arrived. I have directed him to his allotted lab space, and informed him that heat is in effect. He will meet you in the living room as soon as is possible.”_  Tony shuddered, legs shifting on the bed, and the trashcan was overflowing with tied condoms, Bucky’s eyes had a tired gleam to them. Bucky swallowed thickly, and started wiping Tony down, brushing off the old sweat and filth.

“Does he want to see us after the heat, or during?,” he asked tiredly, yawning a little as he tried not to think of the other man in the house, the possible threat to his omega. Tony whined, arched his back a little, chewing his lip in a way that should be sexual but came out adorable and needy. Every touch that Bucky gave him, he purred and hummed, and generally reacted to glowingly,

 _“After.”_  Jarvis replied, and Tony rolled over to lick and nibble at Bucky’s bicep, the closest body part attached to his dom, eyes doped up, happy.

“Bucky...Buckyyyy….” Tony whined, twisting their legs together, cheeks flushed, overheated and not liking the rough scratchy quality his heat had given his bedding.

“Tony . . .” he hummed and kissed him, pressing their lips together and embracing him possessively, wrapping his leg around Tony’s hip. He was growing needy of Tony’s touch, wanting to be loved as he loved him. Tony stroked his hands over Bucky’s arms, scratched his nails down the broad, muscular chest, and kissed every inch of him that he could reach, sucking a little roughly on his dom’s nipples, bucking up against him, and, eventually, begging for his knot.

“Please, please, sir, please alpha, please, I need it, I need you!” A loud groan escaped Bucky’s lips, making him thrust wantonly against his leg, until he gave in and pushed the subs leg to the side, thrusting deep into him in one stroke,

“Fuck, Tony . . . ,” he groaned loudly. Tony's head fell back, his hips twisted to the side, to make it easier, and he gave soft breathy gasps on every inward thrust, as if it were too good to articulate. Bucky hugged him tightly, their skin pressed together hard and he groaned, his knot slowly swelling up. Tony's body clenched tight around him, locking him inside, and the omega trembled against him.

"...Bucky..." Tony’s words had Bucky panting, and the dom kissed him, smoothing the omega's hair back as his back arched, and he was coming in thick ropes into the condom, Tony quivered with pleasure, his cum joining a hundred other climaxes on the bedding, body jerking helplessly against the dom's.   
  
Bruce Banner knocked on the door several days later, nervous, "...Tony?" He called, "Tony, are you okay? It's been ten days, Tony!" Bucky growled softly, he had almost been asleep! He doubted he had really slept these past ten days . . . he had been too anxious about the other man in the house, and now that man was at his door! He got up, and stumbled to the door, falling against it, before regaining his footing and opening the door, his eyes bloodshot, and he had dark bags.

"Go away," he hissed, Bruce flushed,

"...I can't do that, Mr. Barnes, look, Tony is my friend, and...and heats aren't meant to last this long," He made to continue, but Tony was making pitiful mewling sounds, and calling Bucky's name. The vulnerability sent shudders down the beta's spine, "I need to make sure he's alright. Jarvis said something about blood samples..." Bucky's eyes went wide, and he growled louder,

"You will not hurt him! I won’t let you!," he said, slamming the door, and crawling on top of him, covering his mate with his body, Bruce shivered, opened the door cautiously,

"Mr. Barnes, this is hurting him, how much water has he managed to drink? How many days has it been? Has he eaten? Jarvis thinks...I need blood samples from _both_  of you." He slowly stepped closer, eyes down, submissive, as Tony shifted under Bucky, eyes slitted open, and clearly glazed. Bruce set his kit down, knelt beside the bed, "Please, Mr. Barnes, I've been researching soulbonds since arriving, at Jarvis's request, and there are clear markers in blood. I need blood from both of you." Bucky glared at him, his teeth bared,

"I've tried to feed him and give him water," he said, his aggression fading fast with his exhaustion, and he was ashamed that he let himself get so weak. "Take mine first," he grunted, Bruce nodded, rolling Bucky's arm to get to the vein, quick and professional,

"I wasn't insulting you. You're both fighting exhaustion, that much is clear, and with omegas the heat dehydrates them faster...makes it hard for them to focus." He stored the three vials of blood carefully, then gently took Tony's arm. The sub whined, and pulled away, "How long since he was lucid?" Bruce asked, frowning, before gently sliding the needle home, taking the blood from Tony quietly. Bucky growled at Bruce, but made no further actions against him.

"How long has he been in heat?"

"I...I've been here...let's see. Five days, and he was in heat when I arrived..."

 _"It has been ten days, Dr. Banner."_  Bruce frowned,

"He hasn't been lucid at all?" Worry crept over his features, and he lifted Tony's chin, "Tony, talk to me a minute, okay?"

"...nn...Bu...cky..." Was the only response,

"...that's not exactly normal. Tony, snap out of it, talk to me."

"...what?" Tony whimpered, eyes clearing slightly,

"How long are your heats, usually?" Bruce snapped his fingers to keep Tony's attention,

"...five days...why...?" Tony shivered, licked dry lips with a drier tongue, Bucky dragged his somewhat moist tongue over Tony's lips to help him, humming happily at his omega, too tired to identify the problem, Tony lost his thoughts again as soon as Bucky's tongue touched him, and Bruce grimaced,

"His heat has lasted twice the normal time, Barnes. Look, if it's a soulbond then...it will keep lasting until you breed him bare." He sighed, "Meaning, take the condom off so he doesn't die of heatstroke and dehydration." Bucky's eyes shot up,

"B-but what if we're not ready for kids?" he asked. The thought had been running rampant through his head, and he convinced himself that he definitely would be a bad father.

"We'll deal with that after, okay?" Bruce swallowed, "One knot should break the cycle, and then I'll talk to Tony, please...this would be an awful way for him to die."

"Easy for you to say . . . ," he muttered under his breath, but at the thought of  his mate dying . . . He sighed. "Get out, Bruce," he growled. Their matings were private. Bruce took his bag, backing out of the dark bedroom, smelling of stale sweat, stress, heat, bonding, and contentment. He closed the door behind him, nervous. The second Bruce was out, Bucky cupped Tony's cheek, "Can you understand me?" Tony whimpered, shivering,

"...un'erstan'...sir..."

"In order for the heat to stop, you have to chance getting pregnant, or you could die," he said, petting him, Tony swallowed,

"...preg'ant...?" He swallowed dryly, "...heat...bad...?"

"I-I don’t know. I just want you to know, that I have to knot you without a condom. Okay?" he asked, lifting Tony's legs up, the sub shivered,

"..okay..." He breathed, chewing his chapped bottom lip, and shifting his hips, he was so tired, "...sleep after...?"

"Yes, sleep after," he hummed, excited to sleep as well. He pushed inside of Tony, and he started thrusting slowly, trying to conjure up the energy, while the omega lay his head back, shaking, and trying to stay awake, but Bucky was moving so _slowly_. As he got closer to orgasm, the dom started going faster. The feeling of bare skin rubbing against slick ribbed skin was enough to get his knot formed, and he lodged inside, his cum shooting out and filling Tony in places Bucky had never touched before. Tony's back bowed upward, and he was crying out loudly, voice echoing off the walls, hands clenching in Bucky's hair,

"FUCK!" He gasped, legs jerking, as he slumped back down, and he felt something drop into place in his chest, something that made his mind clear, something that felt like he did when Bucky said 'I love you.' pain was the next thing he was aware of, eyes clear, exhaustion taking over, "...Bucky..." He whispered, "..what happened...?" Bucky's eyes slowly drifted upwards to meet his mates,

"You don’t . . . remember?" he asked, whimpering. He had been afraid of Tony being mad at him.

“It’s...it’s all blurry…heat started...and I saw Rhodey…” Tony shook his head, “...I don’t know...ow, my head hurts...and my ass...ow.” He looked down at the little cotton ball Bruce had taped over the blood draw site, “...has it been five days? Is it over?”

"Rhodey was here on the first day . . . It's been ten days, Tony," he said, nuzzling him. "I'm sorry. If I had known what to do, I would have stopped this days ago." Tony's eyes widened,

"...ten..." He shifted, and soreness wracked his body, "Ten days? Ten?!" He quivered, "...what? That doesn't...that doesn't make sense, that's not how...." Bucky stopped him from talking with a kiss,

"Bruce was here ... He took blood. He thinks he knows why, I wasn't really listening," he shook his head. "He did tell me how to end the heat though ..."

"He did...?" Tony shivered, "Ow...fuck...everything hurts...everything..."

 _"Sir, Doctor Banner would like to speak to you as soon as you are able."_  Jarvis offered,

"...yeah...twenty to thirty minutes, Jarvis...and do we have any tylenol?" Bucky shuddered and rested his head on the pillow besides Tony’s head, and within seconds, he was snoring softly. Tony's breathing was shaky, and he was so _thirsty_  he could hardly stand it, but Bucky smelled like he felt the same, so he endured it. It was hard to keep his eyes open, but he didn't want to sleep yet, his head was pounding like there was someone with a sledgehammer inside, but he had to try and remember what happened. He remembered Rhodey's gaze, half lust, half discomfort, and he remembered the suppressants arriving, and taking three pills desperately, dribbling water down his chest. But they hadn't worked. He remembered screaming in near agony when Bucky went to get food, because he _needed_  touch.

Bucky woke up thirty minutes later when his knot died down, and he slipped out, panting a little. "Want me... To get your Tylenol?” Tony swallowed, wincing, even that hurt,

"...yeah...need...water." He tried to sit up, and the room spun, "...and salt..."

"Salt?" he asked, shakily getting up. Bruce had already seen him naked, and he was so sensitive, there was no way in hell he was putting pants on.

"...you...you, too, Barnes...we're dehydrated if...if my throat and head are anything to go by...we need electrolytes." Tony slowly sank back against the bed, every muscle protesting, "...eat....eat some peanuts...and...drink water.." He didn't think he could eat anything, "...put a few pinches of salt....salt in water for me..." Bucky nodded and got up, going to the kitchen, ignoring Bruce. He grabbed the can of peanuts, and two glasses of water, putting salt in Tony’s. He came back with his hands full, and set Tony’s glass where he could reach it, the sub's hands shook, and he struggled to sit up to drink it, spilling it over his chest, he managed to get down a few mouthfuls, and, coughing, handed it back. "...fuck...I need pants...so I can talk to Bruce." He panted, sliding his legs shakily out of the bed. He felt raw, inside and out, and his legs wouldn't support him. Bucky pressed his hand on his thigh,

"I'll have him come in here," he smiled and kissed him softly. "Jarvis? Can you have Bruce come in?”

"No...I want to go out there..." Tony swallowed, because the room smelled like them, their scent twined together, and it made him want to curl up and lose himself in post heat langor. "...please." He breathed, closing his eyes, and leaning into the next two kisses. Bucky hummed and nodded,

"Yes," he said, mustering up the strength to lift him into his arms, and he slowly walked into the living room, Tony leaned into him, clutching his blanket, to cover himself, as he was lowered onto the wrecked couch.

"...thanks...Jarvis? Tell Bruce we're in here...and...and turn on something mellow, like...Tangled." Bucky hummed and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders possessively, watching Bruce walk in, but then he gasped, seeing the bright colored animation on the tv, Tony twitched, looked up at him, fighting the urge to shrug the arm off, because it felt so good to have Bucky against him.

"...Bruce." Tony offered a nod, and Bruce pulled a chair over rather than sit on the couch,

"Tony...I have some questions, to...check my data, okay?" Tony nodded,

"Ask away, sourpatch."

"Tony." Bruce frowned, "How long do your heats usually last?"

"Five days. But I take suppressants. Secondary recommended dose, three pills at the start, two each day on." Tony rattled off, Bruce wrote it down on a notepad. Bucky turned his attention back to them when the singing started.

"Is everything going to be okay with him?"

"I hope so." Bruce muttered, "Did you take suppressants this time?"

"...yeah. On...I think the third day? Everything's really hazy...but they didn't work." Tony's brow furrowed, "They should have." Bruce jotted that down as well,

"Your heat lasted twice as long as normal...but the suppressants in your system should have ended that. The blood test showed traces of it, but I had to ask. Now...how do you feel? And not your body, we'll get to that." Tony's expression closed off,

"...what _do_  you mean, Bruce?"

"You two...seem to have a soulbond. If a drop of each of your blood touches, they meld together immediately. On a molecular level." Tony's eyes widened,

"Impossible..."

"Apparently not. But I need to know...how your bond feels."

"My...bond..." Tony rubbed his chest, where the metal framework rested, "...it feels..." He glanced at Bucky, felt the way his arm was resting against him, "...like metal." His bond before had felt more like wood, breakable, needing solidification. But his connection to Bucky felt... "Like a permanent part of me...a support beam." Bucky smiled and leaned over, kissing him again.

"It feels like we've won the war, and we don’t have to fight anymore," he hummed, and nuzzled him; Tony shivered, eyes sliding half closed, as Bucky's lips touched his, and the alpha coaxed his tongue out. Bruce cleared his throat,

"Right. Well...congratulations, because...according to all information on soulbonds...you two have one." The sub swallowed,

"...soulmates?" He whispered,

"Yes." Bruce replied, "As close as humanity has gotten, actually. Now, I have something here that...if you take it, will ensure that you don't inseminate this time." Tony's eye twitched, Bucky growled,

"It'll kill the baby?!" He didn't know if he was ready for a child, but he didn't want to lose it! It was a life! Tony squirmed in the alpha's suddenly viselike grip, and Bruce held his hands up,

"Technically there is no baby yet. What this would do is stop the egg from inseminating." The dom relaxed a little, and he thought about it. He looked at Tony, and nuzzled him.

"It’s up to you." Tony swallowed at that,

"...that...he had to go bare for the heat to end." Bucky nodded at his words.

"I can handle it, if you decide to keep it." The dom murmured, and Tony stared at him,

"...a...a baby...? No. No, I can't...I can't do that." He felt panic flare in his chest, "Not with...everything happening!" Bruce held out a small pill,

"...you'll get cramps." The beta warned, Bucky frowned, and nuzzled Tony, too tired to deal with an emotionally stressed omega. The sub shuddered until Bucky's nose was buried in the short hairs on the back of his neck, and then he slowly relaxed back against him. It was as if the bond had lead his mate straight to his most calming zone. It turned him on, and that made his hips shift, slick leaking down his legs under the blanket, and he was shaking, because it _hurt_  to be this turned on after a ten day bout in bed with Bucky's dick. Bruce settled the pill and a bottle of water into Tony's hands, "Don't worry, Tony. It...it hurts for a minute while it works through your uterus, and then you'll be fine. And...it won't stop you from having kids in the future." Tony huffed at that, wondering if Bucky wanted that. He slowly swallowed the pill, trying not to chug the water, but he was _so_  thirsty. Bucky let out a deep sigh, and he wrapped his other arm through him, intent on cuddling hismate through his painful cramps, Bruce dropped his shoulders, "...I'm going to make soup, alright? You have all the stuff, and it'll be easy to get down. Just...here." He handed Tony a trashcan, "In case you throw up. Easy on the water." And he stepped into the kitchen, just as the first cramp twisted Tony's belly into knots.

"...nn..." The sub shifted, trying to get comfortable in Bucky's arms, eyes squeezing shut, that hadn't been too bad, he thought, and then the second hit him, and his breath stuttered to a halt until it had finished tearing his insides apart. Bucky rubbed Tony's belly, kissing his cheek. He hated seeing his mate in pain, and he wished there was more to do. Tony shifted again, sucking in a desperate breath when the pain lulled for a second, his hands clenched into fists on his belly, and he curled his toes in, shivering. The next wave of pain hit, and he was squirming in Bucky's arms, eyes clenched shut, teeth grinding together.  Bucky hugged him tight, keeping him pressed against his chest, nuzzling him hard.

"Sshhh, It’ll be over soon," The sub breathed hard through his nose, clutching at Bucky's arms, legs curling up against his belly, abs tense and flexing.

"...ow...!" And it was just a whine, a soft release of air barely there, but he knew Bucky could hear it, hear the pain clear there. He felt it in the bond. God, he hoped Bucky couldn't _feel_  this. Ten minutes of pain, and Tony slumped against Bucky, panting, his insides burning. Bucky nuzzled him, and relaxed as he sensed the cramps fading.

"Bruce said it was only going to last a minute," he hummed,

"...better than hours." Tony breathed out  all his breath, swallowing, "...at least I didn't barf." He shrugged, trying to sit up, but Bucky's arms were still secure around him, and he twisted to look at him. "...so...Soulbonded...." Bucky nodded,

"Kind of glad I’m not dead," Bucky smiled and nuzzled Tony, relaxed and relieved,

"Only kind of?" Tony had the presence of mind to quip, even as Bucky's nose skimmed his throat, and Tony jerked his chin down, swallowing, because when someone bonded an omega, their scent stayed for a _long_  time. And he was suddenly worried that Stane's smell was still there. It couldn't be, it had been too long, and Bucky had bonded him thoroughly, and, apparently, in an unbreakable way.

"Well yeah, I mean, I could be a ninety year old in some old folks home, or at the bottom of that cliff . . ." Tony's lips twitched upward,

"Well, I'm not adverse to fucking older guys." He attempted, shifting his leg, and wincing, "...you're mighty spry, Barnes. I feel like I have no muscles left." He arched his back a little, and groaned, "...fuck. Looks like...couch time for awhile, and..."

"You two ready for soup?" Bruce leaned out of the kitchen, holding two bowls, and Tony squirmed into a sitting position at the smell, apparently Bruce had already been making the soup when they'd come out of the room, because there was no way it could've been done that fast. "I'll take that as a yes." Bruce settled a bowl into Tony's hands, then handed the other to Bucky, before carrying his own, and a plate of buttered bread, into the living room. Bucky smiled and stirred the soup a little with his spoon before tasting it and groaning.

"Bruce, this is amazing. How the hell'd you learn to cook like this?" he asked.

"I spent a lot of time alone, working on remaining calm. Cooking helps me calm down." Bruce shrugged, and Tony swallowed down gulps of hot soup, burning his mouth and throat, then turned as if he were going to take Bucky's too, until a piece of bread was offered instead. He bit into it, whining, and taking it from Bucky's hand to eat it a little too quickly. Bucky growled softly,

"Don’t choke on it," he said, nuzzling the back of his head, and offering his soup to Tony when the bread was gone. Tony paused,

"...you need to eat, too." He pushed Bucky's bowl back to him, looking away, trying to focus on the screen,

"Tony? There's plenty. There's a whole pot on the stove full of soup." Bruce attempted, "I can get you both more." The omega looked up at his friend, his fellow scientist, offering to serve them, and it made him bite his lip, because Bruce could hand him things, sometimes, if Tony wasn't paying attention.

"...you don't have to get it for us, Bruce, I can get it." Tony had barely finished speaking when Bucky growled,

"You are not getting up. Bruce, please pour him some more soup," he handed the man his bowl, Tony tensed at the growl,

"I can take care of myself, I don't need to be waited on." He hissed, but Bruce just sighed and filled the bowls, carrying them back,  
"Tony? You strained all the muscles in your legs and back. You need a break." Bucky took both bowl, and handed one to Tony, hoping the sub would take the food, Tony looked at him,

"...I'm not weak..." He grunted, but he took the bowl as soon as Bucky set it down on the table, and without further complaint, licking the rim of it, before using his spoon. Bucky nuzzled him, making sure he was eating before going back to his own bowl.

 


	15. Don't Call it That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fighting. That's about it, really. And nicknames.

Tony couldn't finish the second bowl. He ended up leaving half and scooting down on the couch to fall asleep. Brave now playing on the big screen, as background noise. Bucky finished Tony's food, and his own, and scarfed down a few pieces of bread until he was full. When he was tired, he slipped down behind Tony, and wrapped his arm around him. The sub jerked awake immediately, scratching Bucky's hand off his chest, his fear scent coiling out into the air. Then, slowly, he relaxed himself, settled back against his dom, and closed his eyes. Bucky placed his hand on his belly and nuzzled him.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to scare you," he whined softly. He just wanted to sleep, Tony swallowed.

"It's… I'm okay." He whispered, surprised to find that it was semi-true. "...go back to sleep." He was a little nervous, squished against Bucky, still naked, but he wasn't afraid anymore. The panic had died as soon as he'd moved Bucky's hand. Bucky smiled and kissed his salty skin, not even caring that Bruce was still in the house as he settled down against Tony. With a yawn, he closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

 

Tony woke _ravenous_  several long hours later, to find Bruce crouched by the couch.

"Hey, I made breakfast." The beta murmured, "You hungry?"

"Starving," Bucky piped up suddenly. He had woken up only seconds after his mate, determined to be a good alpha, Tony tried to sit up, but his muscles were tense and painful.

"I gotta work out today… " He muttered as Bruce settled two large plates on the coffee table, with french toast, scrambled eggs full of vegetables,bell peppers and sausages. Tony blinked, but Bruce wasn't done; he brought silverware, and extra butter, and big glasses of juice. Tony's stomach growled loudly.

"Yeah yeah, after breakfast," Bucky said, sitting up, the blanket falling off of his hips as he reached over and grabbed their plates, handing one to Tony. The submissive tensed up, tried to shift, and let Bucky settle it in his lap, but he was so tired. He stuffed a bite in his mouth, and chewed quickly, swallowing it down.

"Thanks, Bruce. It's really good." He managed to say before he dug in, eating as fast as he could. Bucky's plate was empty in record time. After placing his plate down, he pulled Tony into his lap.

"Thank you, Bruce. It was awesome." Bruce shrugged.

"Tony can make it up to me with lab space. You… can make it up to me by being good to Tony. You're kind of stuck together now."

"I wasn't planning on being bad to Tony," He smiled, and nuzzled his sub, kissing his cheek, Tony flushed at the affection, eyes flicking up to Bruce's face.

"You can have all the lab space you want." He muttered, shifting a little away from Bucky, he needed to ground himself. "I think… I'm going to work out." He slowly stood, on shaky legs, "Jarvis? Play mix thirty four, please, in the gym." He took a step, and nearly fell, grabbing the couch for support. Bucky stood up.

"You can’t just take twenty four hours to recover from a ten day fuck fest?" Tony's head whipped around, nostrils flared.

" _Fuck fest_?" He hissed, "I went into heat! It's biology, not porn, Barnes!" Upset poured off of his body in thick waves, stinging Bruce's nose. "I need to work out, I wasn't going to run or lift weights, I was _going_  to do some yoga to help my muscles recover! It's been years, but I _have_  done this before! Not for ten days, but you get the damn picture!" Bucky growled.

"I'm fucking sore too! I can't even feel my damn cock anymore, I just wanted to get a good night’s sleep with you, something we have yet to accomplish!" Tony flinched.

"Well fucking sorry that I can't sleep, Barnes! And sorry I wasn't soothing enough to your damn cock!" He snarled back without pause, "I need to work out, or my muscles will cramp and seize!" He pushed off the couch, stumbling a little as he forced himself toward the elevator, "I didn't force you into this, _James_!"

"I didn't say you did!" he growled at the use of his first name. "Fine! Go work out! I'm not stopping you!" he snarled. Tony flipped him off, but by the time he got to the gym he was crying, soft sobs shaking his chest, tears sliding down his cheeks. Post heat side effects, emotional tension, over emotionality, irritability, soreness. He sank to the yoga mat, the music he used for this type of workout was surrounding him, and he had never felt worse. He sniffled quietly, tears on his face, through his entire post-heat yoga routine. 

Bruce lifted his gaze to Bucky's face once Tony had been gone a few minutes.

"Never shared a heat, huh?"

"Is it that obvious?" he asked, sitting down on the couch, feeling terrible. "Heats were incredibly private back then, the only time you knew an omega was going through it was if they were suddenly gone for a week, and then back. It wasn’t shared." He grumbled. "I just want to sleep with him…" he sighed, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders.

"Tony doesn't sleep much." Bruce muttered, "He'll be overly emotional until day after tomorrow, that's why they give a week of leave, because right after heat comes the crying, fighting, all of that." He looked Bucky over. "You have your share of problems, but… Tony's got a post heat-week routine. He still gets sore and emotional, even with the suppressants…" The alpha groaned, and put his head in his hands.

"I wish this could have happened once we got to know each other more…"

"It happens once a month, Barnes." Bruce sighed, "He's… I saw him with Pepper after one, with suppressants, she was trying to get him to sleep, too. He had a melt down, cried, yelled… he never does that." Bucky sighed.

"Is it going to be ten days next month too?" he asked, rubbing his eyes. He was too tired, but he was too much of a wimp to sleep alone.

"No, it should settle now that your bond is solid." Bruce sighed, "The suppressants should work as well, but they make omegas crampy, sore, and emotional. They’re also forbidden from taking quite a few medications, because of their biological makeup." He crossed his arms loosely across his chest. "You don't have an easy road ahead, he's… different, but, he's my friend, and inherently a good person. It just takes some getting used to." The dom shrugged and nodded.

"Just have to put my own needs aside," he nodded. He'd only been taking care of Tony for ten days straight… all he wanted was to sleep for one day. He sighed and stood up. "I should check on him.”

"Wait, that's not true, that’s not how it works. Your needs are just as important, Bucky." Bruce sighed, "Is that okay? Me calling you Bucky?" The soldier glared at him a little and nodded, sighing.

"I've been trying my best… but everytime I turn the corner, I’m accidentally setting him off," he grunted, his voice cracking a little.

"He's like that. He pulls up anger as his defense. If he's hurt, afraid, any of it… he riles Steve up like nobody's business." Bruce snorted softly, "He cares about you, Bucky. He let you hold him, and he didn't freak out when the heat ended."

"That’s because we were both exhausted!" He growled softly. "He could hardly speak!"

"You're underestimating Tony. He can freak out after six days without sleep building six suits and a whole new quiver for Barton." Bruce pointed out, "You touched his chest, and he stayed on the couch with you. You got seven hours of sleep last night; for him, that's phenomenal." Bucky grunted, and wrapped the blanket tighter around himself.

"Jarvis, turn up the heat please," he said, sighing.

 _“Yes sir.”_  Jarvis replied, and the air blowing from the vents heated up exponentially.

"Should I go and talk to him?" Bucky whispered after a moment.

"You should let him finish. Yoga is very relaxing. Let him come back to you." Bruce murmured. "If he isn't back in half an hour, go to him." The beta collected the breakfast dishes. "I'll make lunch at noon. You two should sit at the table, and… the cleaning crew can see to the bedroom, Tony won't feel comfortable in the smell of his heat, you know?"

"Not really," he grumbled, and curled up on the couch. He went to use his metal arm as a pillow, but that was beyond uncomfortable, so he rolled over on his other side.

"No, you wouldn't, I suppose. I have books, if you want them. About subs, that is, subspace and how it affects them, heats, bonding, post heat, post bonding…" Bruce came back for a moment, getting the juice glasses. "And Jarvis can get you anything you need." Bucky sighed and shook his head.

"I’m just going to try to sleep… help yourself to anything, Bruce," he yawned, and Bruce sighed.

"Knowing more about his biology will help you out." And then he was gone, into his lab, to double check their blood, their bond. Bucky was asleep in seconds. Sometime during his slumber, his face started to contort, his thoughts wracked with dangerous images of his tortured past. His dreams full of flashes of dark faces, his metal arm, the inside of the cryo chamber, confusion, of when he was tested on by Hydra. Soft fingers stroked through Bucky's dark hair, smoothed it back from his face. Gentle kisses were dotted over his skin, before a muscular body tucked itself against his on the couch, smooth and clean shaven, still smelling of Bucky's scent marking. Tony nosed Bucky's ear.

"Shh." He whispered, "I've got you, Buck. You're mine now. No one is taking you away." He whispered, before closing his eyes. The dom flinched at first when the fingers touched him, and his heart rate accelerated, but then he breathed in and smelled his omega, and he relaxed deep into sleep, a small smile fell on his face, and he sighed. Tony gently stroked down Bucky's side as he slept, sighing, because he could be working, but this was important. He tucked his face against Bucky's chest, and closed his eyes, trying to join the dom in sleep.

 

Six hours later, feeling  much more well rested, Bucky woke, smiled and nuzzled Tony, kissing his cheek. The sub blinked a little, waking up from his doze.

"Hey." He muttered, looking away and sitting up, and, true to his word he seemed much more relaxed, less sore. "About uh… look… it's biology and I had no control over it… and… heats aren't…" He rubbed a hand over his face, slipped off the couch. "You missed lunch." Bucky smiled and stood up, hugging him.

"I'm sorry I called it that. We were both on edge. Did you eat?" He asked, nuzzling him.

"A little." Tony muttered, "It's supposed to be intimate. Heats are supposed to… they're for breeding, yes, but they're not…" Frustration tinged his scent, "Forget it. Bruce made you a sandwich." Bucky nodded.

"Maybe you can tell me more about it while I eat?" He asked, taking his hand, and walking into the kitchen. Tony fought the urge to pull his hand away, just settled slowly into a chair, and adjusting his black tank top.

"Pants might be a good plan, honeybunch." The omega propped his chin on his hand, "I had Jarvis order you clothes, before the heat hit. He says that Bruce stacked the packages by the door, and Jarvis can direct you to the one with sweats."

"Honeybunch?" The alpha asked, grinning at the nickname. "You sure you don’t want me to just walk around naked?" he asked, rubbing his hands over his own chest and belly.

"Much as I'm enjoying the view, sweetcheeks, I don't think Bruce is too comfortable with it. Besides, Jarvis picked you those clothes, and you'll hurt his sensitive little robot feelings."  
 _"My coded heart is breaking, sir."_  A pixelated heart shape glowed on the table’s surface, and broke into little pieces,  Bucky was thoroughly enjoying the nicknames, and he looked up at the ceiling.

"I can tell, I’m truly sorry," he said, playing along, going to the box. "Are there any pullovers?"

 _"There are twenty two t-shirts, all one hundred percent cotton, which color would you prefer?"_  Jarvis answered, _"Sweatpants are in the large package to your left."_  Tony leaned over and stole a piece of cheese off of Bucky's sandwich, while the muscular dom grabbed the dark blue shirt, and a pair of grey sweatpants, forgoing anything else. He walked back over to Tony, and ripped his sandwich in half.

"Would you like some?"

"Oh, yeah, show me those big muscles, that sandwich didn't stand a chance, honeypie." Tony stretched, "And no, eat that terribly villainous sandwich, I'll wait for whatever spectacular dinner Bruce is making." Bucky grinned, and shook his head, not minding this light teasing. With a nod, he started eating. He got up to get himself a glass of water, but then he was sitting back down. Tony made himself coffee, and lounged against the counter. "I had the room cleaned, so… you'll probably want to roll across the bed before you shower, but… we do need to semi-clean off soon, no offense, but we're sweaty." He sipped his bitter brew. Bucky grunted in agreement.

"Can we shower together, since the last time we went to do that, we got distracted?" he asked, feeling much better with food in his belly. Tony refilled his mug.

"I s'pose." He ran his fingers through his greasy hair. "Y'know, now that you know not to accidently waterboard me, creampuff."

"What’s with all the nicknames?" he asked, a grin on his face. "I like ’em… but why?" Tony went still, coffee cup inches from his lips.

"I dunno, they just kind of slip out." He turned his face away, lowering his mug, he did it when he felt guilty, used the nicknames and teasing as a smokescreen to cover his faults. He'd been using it on Rhodey for years. "Force of habit." The taller man smiled, and shrugged.

"I like it, sugarplum," he said, trying it out; Tony's lips quirked.

"Sure thing. What did you want to know? About… my biology." Bucky shrugged.

"I just want to be more prepared next heat, so that we don’t have a fight like we did before you went to do yoga." Tony shifted, hoisted himself onto the counter and crossed his legs, sipping from his mug again.

"Jarvis will give us a warning when it's close… I'll take suppressants, so you won't have to…" He'd still be horny, but it would be mild compared to the heat; the alpha frowned.

"You don’t want to have your heats with me?" Tony blinked.

"What? That upsets you?" He arched a thin brow, and he'd shaved, his face smooth again, "You didn't seem too keen to share the next one, Barnes. No one likes a raw dick." The submissive picked at his nails. "I'm not overly fond of losing my mind for five days either." But already his mind was making suggestions, ways to do what Bucky wanted, because Bucky had sounded so lost. "It's not you." Bucky bit his lip.

"It was just overly sensitive at the time. Ten days is a lot for anyone…" He tried to convince himself. "Five days will be good. It's your body, though. If you want to take suppressants, then it’s okay," he smiled. Tony's answering frown was accompanied by a sigh.

"Look, I'm nowhere near ready to be a baby-making factory, if ever." He hadn't wanted to discuss this so soon, "Plus, heats take away a week of work a month, and I'm head of R&D, so… that's a lot. But I could technically do extra work the week before to…" He set his coffee down. "It's not something I've considered before." The dom nodded.

"Well, we have a month until the next heat, right?" he asked. "I don’t want you to get stressed out by work, so just do what you think is best," he smiled, taking the last bite of his sandwich, the omega pinched the bridge of his nose,

"I'm already stressed by work… I was supposed to work on Troublemaker and the new StarkTab and StarkPhones." He sighed, "Pepper will be mad, but… if I can just get enough done to stop them from locking me out, it should be fine." Bucky nodded.

"If there’s anyway I can help, let me know," he said. Tony slipped off the counter, trailed a hand over Bucky’s back as he passed.

"Engineering probably isn't your strong suit, I'd guess." He dumped his mug in the sink. "Not dropping me would be helpful." He touched his hair. "Showering even more so." With a chuckle, he nodded, and kissed Tony's head.

"Maybe I can find something to do on my own."

"The gym is fully stocked," Tony offered. "What did you do before you were a soldier?" The kiss left Tony a little flustered, sliding his hands into his pockets. "I… Clint said I should learn more about you." He grimaced at how flimsy that excuse sounded. Bucky wondered if Tony really cared, or if he was just trying to procrastinate getting back to work.  

"Well, after my old man died, I worked at this military training camp, and went to school part time with Steve." He said with a shrug. "I worked odd jobs to keep running water in the house." Tony nodded slowly.

"Do you… did you have any other family?" He asked hesitantly. "What did you go to school for?"

"I had a sister named Rebecca. I don’t know what happened to her," he said sadly. "It was just high school. As soon as I was old enough, I enlisted into the army." Tony slowly sank into the chair beside him.

"Yeah… well… " He leaned against the table, "...is there anything you want to know? Maybe… you could take some online college courses, if… " He trailed off, "...if you want." Bucky paused at that. His expression of sadness turned to one of confusion, and he looked at Tony.

"On Line?" Tony blinked.

"Yeah, on the internet? Or at a junior college." The dom wasn't really good with the internet at all, and he didn't like the idea of leaving his mate unprotected.

"I don't know if college is really for me. " Tony sighed.

"Alright, well, if you need information ask Jarvis. Can… you want to shower with me, so are you ready?" Bucky smiled and nodded, quickly finishing his water, he put the cup on the table and got up, wrapping his arm around Tony's waist. The sub blew out a breath when Bucky touched him, as if it relieved some small discomfort. He didn't know why he had expected Bucky to want know about _his_  past, so he just let the dom lead him to the shower. Bucky smiled and nuzzled him as they walked into the bathroom, and he started to undress.

"Did you go to college?" The dom asked as Tony tugged his shirt off.

"What? Oh, yeah, MIT." He heard Jarvis start the water, and relaxed. "Graduated at seventeen." It took him a second to realize what Tony had said.

"You graduated **_college_** at seventeen?! How? Are you really that amazing you just skipped high school?" Tony blinked at his response.

"Barnes, I graduated High school at fourteen. My dad sent me to boarding school as soon as was humanly possible and… I wanted to go to MIT, so… I went." He shrugged. "Yes, I...I  built Dummy while I was there, and my parents… died that year."

"Oh… I’m sorry," he muttered, and started pulling at the sub’s pants, Tony shivered, kicked them off, and stepped backward with a shrug.

"Yeah, well. It happens."

"My mom died when I was a kid…" Bucky admitted after a moment. The smaller man nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He slipped into the spray of the water, letting it pour over his chest, he closed his eyes for a long moment. "I took over Stark Industries at twenty one." Bucky stepped in besides him, and nuzzled the back of his neck.

"Must have been difficult."

"Well, my dad's old business partner was there to help… and boy was he helpful." Tony couldn't say his name, but Bucky had read his file, so he had to know what Obi had done. Well, what was in his file that Obi did. No one knew the rest, Pepper knew a bit, but not all, of what had happened. Bucky nodded, and started to wash Tony's back.

"You've led quite the extraordinary life."

"Extraordinary… that's one word for it." Tony groaned under his hands. Still sore, he reached up to touch his throat where Bucky had bitten the back of his neck at one point to keep him still and calm him down. The bruises from Steve were fading to blotchy yellow, "I accidentally saved Rhodey's life when they took me hostage in Afghanistan."

"Accidentally? How?" The dom asked, rubbing his arms. Tony turned to face him, eyes on Bucky's chest.

"I wouldn't let him get in the Humvee with me. He was in a bad mood, my fault, I'd been late to the flight, three hours, I think. And I… I told him he wasn’t allowed to ride with me. I don’t like bad moods. He survived when my Humvee got hit." The alpha nodded.

"At least you're both okay now."

"Okay…" Tony snorted, "I think your definition of okay is a little skewed, shortcake." Bucky grinned.

"Well, if it hadn't happened, then you wouldn't have perfected the arc reactor technology and be helping people. You’d still be an arms dealer.”

"I might have." Tony muttered, leaning his head back to wet his hair and reaching for shampoo. "But I might not have, as you say." Bucky cocked his head, shrugged, and leaned down, cleaning Tony’s ass and his legs. Tony winced. "Fucking ow…!" He grabbed Bucky's shoulder. "You never know, look, I… that was what my… father wanted, or so he implied, but then Fury comes along and says he _really_  wanted to start an energy race, and that I'm some special snowflake, because I'm the one who can do it, right?" Tony hissed when Bucky touched his hole again. "And they give me this film, and he's on it, babbling about how he did it all for me, but in it he gets angry at me, little me, in the shot, and I hadn't even… fuck… manifested yet." He smacked Bucky's shoulder. "That _hurts_. So then he gets to the end of his spiel, and what does he call me? His _creation_ , so yeah, maybe I would've stayed in the arms business, but… maybe I wouldn't have." Bucky gave his hole one more swipe before he was satisfied.

"Perhaps… I think you would have done well at whatever you chose," he said, cleaning his feet and legs. Tony looked down at him.

"Yeah, no." He sighed. "I don't even do well at this, and now that… well, let's just say Pepper is having a massive fight with the board, and I'll be lucky to be allowed into the main office, if they have their way. They'll go right back to weapons. Not that they'll be any better than Hammer's, but… still. They won't change the name just because I'm an O." Bucky frowned, and growled softly.

"Want me to convince them?" Tony snorted.

"Look, contrary to evidential support that I was deeper into subspace than the Titanic, I _do_  remember the bond contract Pepper had us sign. You… once the bond is permanent by their terms, meaning a year of active unbroken bonding, the company will… belong to me through _you_. The issue being… I can't really head a department if everything has to go through you." Tony rinsed his hair, stumbling when Bucky started washing the soles of his feet, one at a time. Bucky sighed and stood up, washing Tony’s arms.

"Well, there is very little that I wouldn't support. In a year, I won't forbid your plans unless there's a really good reason, and I won't try to keep this company from you."

"Yeah, but that part of the contract started the second you bit my throat." Tony sighed, "It was all Pepper could think of, which means the _two_  of us facing the board. And if you show weakness, or _I_  act unbefitting my station as an O, then… we're fucked." The dom bit his lip.

"Then you’re going to have to prepare me. I can act strong and hold my ground, but I don't know what to say."

"I know." Tony sighed. "If I seem to be leading you or domming you at all…" He shook his head, "So… I've had Jarvis draw up some anticipated questions to test you, like flashcards."

"Yeah? Been a long time since I've been tested…" he said, feeling nervous. "May I wash your chest?" Tony tensed up, then took a few deep breaths.

"Yeah." He finally agreed. "He'll familiarize you with the workings of the board. It's not testing." Bucky didn't linger, and did a few quick swipes of his chest.

"Good boy," he hummed and nuzzled him softly; Tony shivered and clutched at him, burying his nose against Bucky's scent gland; smelling himself there, in the bond.

"Fuck… working on it, okay? I'm… working on it." He breathed, eyes open wide, locked on Bucky's hair.

"I know you are," he nuzzled him softly, and he started to pet his hair. Tony whined, leaning into the hand automatically; arousal scent was soft in the air, but comfort was the main smell surrounding his body. Bucky grinned and nuzzle him softly.

"I love you so much," he hummed. Tony quivered, pressing against him.

"Sorry…"

"For what?" he asked, looking at his lips.

"For not being able to… for… what I said and… how I reacted… and dragging you into this… over the company…" Tony closed his eyes. "Fuck."

"You didn't drag me into anything," he hummed. "I chose to mate with you and I don’t regret it."

"You didn't have much choice… stuck with a dropped sub and no help nearby." Tony grunted, and then Bucky was scenting his throat, checking him for fear, discomfort, inhaling his own scent from Tony's bonding gland. "Nn…" The omega whined, head falling back to expose his throat. His teeth scraped across the sensitive skin, and he kissed the yellowing flesh.

"I always had a choice. I could have left you to suffer." Tony's knees went weak at that, terror flowing through the content arousal smell.

"It wouldn't be the first time someone had."

"Well, it didn't happen, and it’s not going to happen." Bucky cupped his cheeks.

"How am I supposed to know that it's not going t-mmnnn!" Tony's words dissolved into moans as Bucky bit into his bonding gland again, harder.

“Mine," he hummed and broke the skin, blood and oil from the gland pouring into his mouth. Tony's body jerked almost violently in his arms.

"Yours, oh god, fucking yours, all yours!" He cried, clutching at Bucky's shoulders, eyes rolling back; Bucky growled possessively and clung to him tightly, nuzzling him. Tony's knees gave out and he shook in Bucky's arms, blood and oil sliding down his chest. He didn't smell like himself, because Bucky's scent was embedded there, a dark rum-like scent, mixed with a loamy earth smell, that twined into Tony's coconut, coffee, metal scent. Bucky kept a tight hold on him, and nuzzled his head.

"Such a good boy, you smell so good," he hummed. Tony was panting beneath him; he wanted to slide to his knees, take everything Bucky had to give him, but Bucky's arms were tight and secure around him, and for once, it didn't make him feel trapped.

"Mmnn…!" He whined, tilting his head, asking for more bites. The dom granted his wish, and if he broke the skin, he made sure to leave only pinpricks; mostly just bruising the skin, the sub was a puddle of arousal and drowsiness in his arms in seconds.

 _"Sirs, might I suggest moving this to the bed, to mark the clean sheets?"_  Jarvis asked softly.

"Okay," Bucky said, a bit sad he hadn't had the chance to shower, but at least he got rinsed off. Lifting Tony into his arms, he walked them to the bedroom. Tony wriggled in his arms, barely above a drop.

"Wait… need… clean you…" He breathed, "...shower… go shower. I'll be here…!" He stretched out when Bucky settled him down into the smooth dark sheets, cool cotton beneath his skin.

"Uh-uhm okay, here," he handed Tony a towel. "I'll be right back," he quickly ran back into the bathroom. Tony looked at the towel, confused. Then he  slowly tried to dry himself off, feeling slow and a little lethargic, warm with lust.

 

 


	16. Snickerdoodles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, welcome to Wednesday update!  
> Who else is stoked that we added this as an update day?  
> Thanks again to our lovely beta, randomwriter90
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: discomfort at Tony being a man, a bit of what could be construed as self-harm (Overworking oneself) but that's it.

Chapter 16:

Bucky was out of the shower in under five minutes, and he quickly gave himself a quick wipe down before jumping on Tony and kissing him. The submissive arched, shivering.

"Nn, Buck…" Rolling his hips up, Tony whimpered. He was still sore, but instinct told him that Bucky needed him, needed to sink home inside of him, and paint his insides with his scent. Bucky lifted Tony's hips, and pressed a finger into his hole, sucking a hickey on his shoulder, "Mmn...! Please, please, sir, I'll be good!" His sub cried immediately, hips jerking up, and despite ten days of merciless heat, he was already wet enough that the breach had him leaking slick down his trembling thighs. Bucky groaned and sucked the digits into his mouth, sucking up the slick. He pressed his cock against Tony's hole, and teased it a little, moving his hips against it, getting his cock nice and lubricated before sliding home into him. Tony's nails scratched at the bedding, at Bucky's chest, and arms, he felt strange, being on his back so much. Obi had always put him face down, punished him. Bucky was always looking at his face, it made him self conscious. The dom's hands slipped to his hips and squeezed. The tension was delicious, the pain tipping Tony over the edge into subspace. Slapping sounds echoed over the room as Bucky fucked Tony's ass, feeling a thousand times better now that he was clean and fed. He ran his hands through Tony's hair and kissed him hard. Tony hissed against his mouth, legs straining as he rolled up to meet Bucky's thrusts, using his arms to support himself as Bucky's hips slammed into his with enough force to have him breathing raggedly, sweat beading on his skin. "Nn… B… Bucky…!" He cried, he wanted to be good, Bucky liked when he screamed his name.

"Ooh, good boy," The dom grunted and kissed him hard, rolling his hips, making sure that he attacked Tony's prostate, Tony's body undulated up against him, the praise had him dripping pre over his belly, eyes flicking open.

"Please, sir, please!" He panted, "I'll be good, I'll be so good for you, sir!"

"I know, I know you will," he groaned and felt his knot lock inside of Tony, and his come painted the sub's walls. Tony whined, feeling his dom shift, knees sliding under his hips, arms pulling him upward against Bucky's chest, so that he was straddling Bucky's legs, his dom's knot filling him up. And then those cool metal fingers wrapped around his cock, and Tony was bucking on his knot, trying to get friction, but Bucky wasn't stroking, he was looking down between their bodies at Tony's cock, frowning. He gazed at the cock, and then removed his hand. He put Tony's hand on it, "You stroke it." Tony swallowed, had he done something wrong? He stroked himself hesitantly, eyes down, docile, submissive, wondering what he'd done to make Bucky's smell take on that bitter edge of discomfort, like motor oil. Bucky watched his cock for a little bit, before looking up at Tony's lust filled, pink tinted face,and he smiled, Tony sped his strokes when Bucky smiled, leaning up hopefully, for a kiss, eyes still hazy, despite the knot currently stretching his ass. With a grin, the alpha kissed him softly, moaning against his lips. Tony tumbled over the edge, letting Bucky plunder his mouth, his cum spattering both their bellies, and he slumped against Bucky, breathing hard. Bucky chuckled and kissed his neck one more time, rubbing his hips, Tony dropped his head back, exposing his throat for his dom.

"Nn… full… so full…" He panted, flushing dark when Bucky pulled his hand up and sucked the cum from his fingers. Bucky smiled and kissed him again.

"You smell so good." The dom murmured, and Tony trembled against him, blissed out beyond compare.

When his knot went down, Bucky lay down besides Tony, and started scenting the sheets, rubbing his body against them, while the sub stretched out tiredly, groaning at the new soreness. And then Bucky's flesh arm was pulling him close, stroking over his cum stained belly. Bucky smiled and nuzzled his neck, kissing the bared skin. Tony slowly rolled onto his side, facing his mate, eyes clearing, as he looked into Bucky's face, and hooked his leg over the dom's hip to get comfortable. This was one of the few moments outside of heat where Bucky could admit that the disasters of Hydra were not at the forefront of his mind, and he could happily rest with his mate, who was also calm and content. He nuzzled him, and rubbed his butt and thigh, and Tony shifted his hips a little, yawning, half in the drop, and tucked his face into Bucky's chest.

The strokes of Bucky's hand over his skin keeping him calm and pliant. Tentatively, Bucky moved his hand over Tony's hip and in between their bodies and started touching his cock softly, just feeling it. Tony stayed perfectly still as warm flesh fingers exploring his shaft, and brushed up against the glans, sliding over his urethra, and down the vein on the underside. He swallowed, tracing patterns on Bucky's chest with calloused fingers as he hardened under the man's intimate touch. His dom’s hands became a bit shaky and he grew nervous as Tony's length hardened, and grew under his hand; Feeling him tense, the sub slid his hand up to cup Bucky's face.

"It's okay, you don't have to." He looked into his dom's eyes, "...I'll shave my legs and the rest tomorrow. Get some sleep, hmm?" He carded his fingers soothingly through Bucky's hair. He smiled and kissed him, glad his mate understood that he was trying. With a sigh, he closed his eyes, and hugged Tony tightly against him, trying to sleep. Tony grunted, his body squished against Bucky's chest, hard and without relief in sight. He nosed across Bucky's collarbone, and, hesitantly started to suck a mark into the skin there, nervous that his dom would be upset if he did. But he had to stake some kind of claim, and Pepper had once let him mark her chest… but Bucky wasn't Pepper, and Tony made a sound dangerously close to a squeak as his mate manhandled his body for a few seconds, turning him over, and pressing him back against his dom's broad chest, so that he was facing the wall of windows. "No marking… got it." He muttered, feeling Bucky's naked body pressing tight against his, from hip to shoulders. "Jarvis? Fifteen percent light." The windows tinted themselves dark, and Tony closed his eyes. Bucky fell asleep, his nose buried in Tony's neck as he breathed softly in slumber. The omega shifted once, tucking his feet against Bucky's, before he let himself sleep.

_"Sirs, Ms. Potts is on the line."_  Jarvis woke them three hours later, and Tony waved a hand to accept the call.

"Tony, have you worked at all?! Are you taking this seriously?! The board is fighting tooth and nail, and Jarvis says you haven't logged so much as an hour in the lab!" Tony jerked, tensing and sitting up at the exasperated anger in her voice.  

"I've been… Pepper, I've been busy, I-,"

"Do you even care about losing this company, Tony?!" Bucky growled immediately, he hated being awake, and having been woken up by her shrill female voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Pepper. He just got out of a ten day heat. We needed to recharge." Pepper actually went quiet for a moment at that, Tony was tense, shame scent pouring out of his glands, hands twisted together.

"Ten days, Tony?" She finally asked,

"Yeah, I'll log hours tomorrow, however many you need, sorry for having biological issues, it's not an excuse." He twitched his fingers and Jarvis ended the call. Standing slowly, his legs protesting at the stretch to his tight muscles, he tugged on some loose yoga pants, and brushed the dried cum off his chest to put on a muscle tank.

 _"Sir, Doctor Banner has made curried chicken for dinner, and has asked me to inform the both of you that it is ready."_  Tony nodded slowly.

"Tell him… that I'll be right there." He replied, while Bucky pulled on his sweat pants before, not bothering with anything else.

"Hey… it'll be okay,” he nuzzled him.

"You don't know that." Tony grunted as he was tugged back into Bucky's arms, and it shouldn't have felt so good, to just be held. Bucky rubbed his back, and pressed his head against the sub’s.

"If it's not okay, I'll work until it is again." Tony snorted.

"It's not… you should talk to Pepper. Without me, I mean, because when I'm around you two fight." He sighed. "You got the short end of the stick here. I'm not easy to deal with, and…" Voice trailing off, Tony chewed his lip. "We… Bruce is waiting."

"I’m sure I'm going to fight with her anyway… but if you want me to talk to her, then I will," he said, nuzzling him, and pulling him out to the kitchen. Tony nodded slowly.

"I do. Can… look, it's hard to walk with someone plastered against you, Sourpatch." He muttered,  shaking his head softly as Bruce's mouth curved in a smile.

"I made dinner, curried chicken and rice, and there's lassi." Tony wiggled out of Bucky's arms and slid into his seat.

"Smells great."Tony hummed, and Bucky smiled and let him go, and he sat besides him.

"What is Lassi?" he asked.

"It's a yogurt drink, it's Indian." Tony brushed his leg against Bucky's, "It's sweet, so it counteracts the spice of the curry." Bucky frowned, looking at the food in front of him,

"This stuff… is edible?” he asked, a little alarmed by the coloring; Tony smacked his arm.

"Rude! Bruce worked hard on this!" He shifted the bright yellow food on his plate, inhaling appreciatively. "Wait, have you never had curry?" His eyes snapped to Bucky's face, "Oh, sweetcheeks, that is spectacular!" He grinned, "The things I am going to feed you!" The dom blushed a little.

"Sorry, Bruce, didn't mean to be offensive… After Pops died, I went to the store to find out what had everyone all slap-happy. Noodles and cheese were together in one box, to make macaroni and cheese. Everyone was saying it was good and it was cheap, so I would buy that and put spam in it," he smiled, and Tony faked a gag.

"Oh my god! No, never ever, no, we are not letting you cook if that's your idea of food, no." He swung his leg over Bucky's lap, settling down to sit against him, facing him. "Open. No, open up." He had a forkful of food, and was waving it in front of Bucky's face. "Bruce, do an allergy panel on him when you get the chance?" Bruce was struggling not to laugh as he dug into his own meal, but a snicker escaped him when Tony planted himself firmly in Bucky's lap.

"I was twelve!" The alpha defended himself, and gripped Tony's hips, smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and gave in after the food was tapped on his lips several times and ate it, jerking at the spices and overwhelming flavor. Tony watched him closely, eyes narrowed, as he chewed the spicy substance.

"Is your mouth burning?" He asked playfully, teeth showing in a grin. Bucky nodded, quickly swallowed it, wondering why Tony was being mean to him. Tony lifted the Lassi, cold and sweet in its glass, and held it to Bucky's lips. "Here, that's what the lassi is for. It stops your mouth from burning." At his words, Bucky put his hand to the glass to steady it and quickly drank the yogurty substance, wrinkling his nose at the texture, but it didn't taste horrible.

"Why would people eat something that burns them?" he asked, Tony arched a brow.

"It tastes good." He murmured, leaning back. "Jarvis? Order two burgers from In N Out, and an order of fries." He slipped out of Bucky's lap. "It'll take a bit for it to get here…" He pushed Bucky's curry away, and focused on eating his own, "Sorry." He flashed a look at Bruce, apologetic.

"Tony, my feelings aren't hurt, I don't mind if he doesn't like it, it's not for everyone."

"I've never had spicy food before…" Bucky muttered, and slowly drank the yogurt stuff, while Tony picked through his food.

"I didn't mean to force it on you." He muttered after a moment. "I really… I thought you'd like it." Guilt worked its way into his scent, and he fought down his embarrassment, because he'd been flirting, trying to be his usual self, and it had kind of backfired.

"Hey," Bucky said, nuzzling him. "It’s okay. Come here,” he said, pulling him into his lap, still letting him eat. Tony pulled away.

"No, it's not, it was dumb." He slipped free of Bucky's lap. "Sorry, Bruce, I have work to do." And he picked up his plate and lassi, and vanished down the stairs to his workshop. Bucky let out a low whine, which slowly started to turn into anger. He looked at Bruce.

"So what, I don't like fucking curry and he runs out on me!?" Bruce sighed.

"He's embarrassed, Bucky." The beta set his fork down. "He thinks he did the wrong thing, and he's still in the post heat. Remember what I said about heightened emotionality?"

"I'm allowed to not like things, Bruce," he growled softly.

"I didn't say you weren't." Bruce sighed. "Curry is Tony's favorite, aside from burgers, I thought it would keep him calm." Another sigh left his lips. "He's going to react to everything for another day or so, in strange ways. Jarvis told me about Pepper calling… that can't have helped."

"No, It didn't," he growled. and dug his fingernails into his palm. He poured more of the yogurt stuff, and brought the glass downstairs. Tony was roughly stripping metal off of an older incomplete bot, one finger already bleeding from a small cut, as he pried the plates off. When Bucky smelled blood, he came over and put the drink down, rubbing Tony's back.

"Hey, Stop this." Tony turned on him, eyes dark.

"I have to work." He grunted, a smear of blood marring the sleek silver. His food was sitting forgotten on a nearby table, his scent full of frustration, guilt, shame, hurt. Tinges of an oily smell, like the soldiers Bucky had worked with after they had seen too much of war, had Bucky shivering, trying to stay focused.

"No, Tony… It’s okay. Thank you for letting my try curry, it just wasn’t something that I liked. I wish I did enjoy it… look, I brought you down more yogurt, so you should finish eating."

"I'm not hungry. It's… if you don't like it, that's fine, everyone is entitled to their own likes and dislikes." Tony dug into the bot's innards with a screwdriver, there was already grease smudged on his cheek, and his shoulders and back were an expanse of twisted muscle. "I ordered you food."

"I know you did… but you need to eat too, more than a bite. Bruce said this was your favorite… c’mon," he said. Tony didn't even look up that time, not even when Dummy bumped into his side, and then the bot was gripping Bucky's hand in his claw, chirping. Bucky sighed and stroked his claw, before removing the tools from Tony's hands and wheeling him away from the stuff, Tony growled at him, the oily smell increasing.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" He snarled, and Bucky let out a small whimper from the smell, his eyes closing.

"You need to eat!”

"I'm not _hungry_!" Tony snarled, eyes wild, almost feral, pushing at Bucky's chest and trying to rip his body free, roughly, without concern for himself.

"You're lying!" He said, letting him go so Tony didn't hurt himself. "I know you're hungry!” Tony flinched, turning back to his tools, but Dummy had knocked them all to the floor. Stress and panic worked through the oily scent, and Tony hurried to pick them up.

"I'm not hungry." He repeated, and yes, it was a lie, but he didn't want to eat, and he wasn't going to. Bucky relaxed when he smelled something other than the scent of dead men, and he sighed.

"Fine…" Tony dug the screwdriver back into the bot, ripping it apart, his arms shaking. "Tony… I'll leave, just don't hurt yourself," he muttered,  Tony slammed a wrench onto the table, eyes closed, jaw clenched, as he tried to find some kind of balance within himself, to calm himself down in the sea of emotions that post-heat attacked him with. Bucky pursed his lips. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Right." Tony plunged his hand into the bot, burning two fingertips, as he ripped a processing chip free, and shoved the rest of the mess onto the floor. Bucky growled, and went upstairs when Jarvis said his food had arrived. Bruce was washing the dishes, all the food cleaned up and put away. He didn't say anything as the dom pushed past him to get his food, just kept wiping. He growled and paid in cash then plopped down at the table, quickly eating his burger; Bruce dried the dishes, putting them away.

"So," he slid a book across the table, entitled 'The Bonded Omega', "Now would be a good time to read a bit, before he drives you into killing him or, you know, putting him in a dog crate." Bucky stared at him.

"A dog crate? People did that?" he asked, grabbing the book. "Do I really have to read this whole thing?"

"I marked a few chapters." Bruce tapped the little colored papers sticking out the top, "But the rest has good information. And… I know that Pepper did it once, when she was really angry and worried, she'd dropped into fight, and she was flipping out… the way Tony reacted, I'm sure it's been done to him before." Bucky frowned.

"Wow… okay," he grunted and took another bite of food before flipping to the first colored chapter, which was titled, 'How to Take Care of Your Bonded Omega After Heat.'

_"Bonded omegas are prone to higher emotional instability post heat. It is important to treat them with caution. Think over everything you plan to say to your sub and be gentle and kind. They may lash out, start fights, and disobey, but most of this is out of their control. Best results are achieved when the omega is plied with favorite foods, an excess of drinkable substances such as water, or juice with a high sugar content to stabilize their moods."_

"Sugar huh? So they’re like kids… give’em junk food to keep’em happy." Bruce looked up from his StarkTab.

"Yes, their blood sugar drops a lot right after heat." Bucky nodded.

"I can do that. Jarvis? Make me a list of Tony's favorite foods that are high in sugar," he smiled, closing the book.

 _"Yes sir, it is up on the tabletop, sir."_  Jarvis offered in response. Bucky was a bit freaked by the holographic projection, but he rolled his shoulders and started reading it.

"What’s his favorite type of cookie?"

 _"Snickerdoodles, sir."_  Jarvis responded, _"Number twenty on the list."_

"Mmmh," he nodded, "Can you bring up a recipe? I want to try to make some from scratch." Jarvis pulled it up, a recipe he knew Tony would enjoy, with real butter, and fresh spices.

 _"All ingredients are fully stocked, sir."_  He added, Bruce smiled.

"That's a great idea. But, Bucky, the book has a lot more information than that, so don't forget about it, alright?" Bucky nodded, and started rifling through the cabinets for the ingredients,

"I won’t forget, I'll read ‘em while the cookies are baking," he said; Bruce nodded.

"I'll put a stack on the coffee table, alright?" He smiled. "Just, I read them all and a bunch on alphas when I was in college, and high school."

"And… they helped?," he asked, putting the ingredients on the table.

"Yes, they helped me understand my classmates, and, I was really glad I'd read them when I spent time with Tony after… well, after everything that happened with Killian." Bruce still felt awful for not listening to Tony all the way through, but he'd been so tired, and he really wasn't that kind of doctor.

"Who is Killian?" he asked, frowning. "What happened?"

"Ah, Tony was quicker than I thought getting his information off-grid." Bruce frowned, "Aldrich Killian invented Extremis, the… you traveled with a team Coulson sent out, right?" Wetting his lips, Bruce pressed on. "The Hydra group was trying to create new Super Soldiers, copy Steve's serum, and my… unfortunate problem, and a thing called Extremis. Pepper has it; it's why Coulson is always around when she is, even though Tony fixed her internal coding, and no, she isn't a robot."

"So… Pepper is a super soldier?" he asked, confused. "If he fixed her internal code, couldn't he fix yours?" Bruce sighed.

"It's not as simple as that. Pepper… she has Extremis in her, so… if her hand got cut off, it would grow back, meaning… you should probably avoid dropping yourself into Fight around her, because you might just lose." He ran his fingers through his hair, a slight tinge of mint tinging his scent. "Extremis is technically a re-coding of DNA, they inserted the serum into an empty slot in her brain, and that's what Tony stabilized. I don't have that, I altered my chemistry."

"Oh…" he muttered, trying to keep up. "I'm sorry. that seems hard for you."

"It's been better, since I met Tony." Bruce shrugged. "He actually taught me some breathing techniques… some yoga, he's amazing at yoga." The beta sighed. "Anyway, it's… he was trying to be good for Pepper, and this… Killian kidnapped her, and Tony had to track him down and get her back, but he'd injected her with Extremis. That was the day he blew up all his suits."

"Wow… they really liked each other before, huh? They just couldn't make each other happy…" Bucky sighed and got out a cookie sheet.

"Tony has a hard time trusting people." Bruce responded softly, "Ever since… and I don't know for sure who it was, but I have a good guess. Since his first alpha, he's never let anyone drop him, he pushes Steve's buttons and he pats Thor on the arm, he's touching everyone, but god forbid they try to touch him… once I tapped him on the arm without asking and he had a panic attack." A shrug rolled fluidly down Bruce's shoulders, but his minty scent had a tinge of something grassy, _worry_. "He did his best with Pepper, or so he thinks, and she made some promises she couldn't… keep. She wasn't ready for him, and he pressed himself to do what he thought she wanted, but they didn't fit."

"Yeah, I gathered that," he said, rubbing the skin under his eyes. "I just want him to be happy… in any way that I can manage that."

"I really hope it works out that way for you, and for him… especially for him. But you can't give up pieces of yourself to make someone else happy, that much was obvious between Tony and Pepper. I'll leave you to your baking now." Bucky bit his lip and nodded, sitting down and looking at the instructions, but he wasn't really reading them. He was brewing over what Bruce had just said… he didn't know how to give all of himself to Tony.

 


	17. Sweet tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday.  
> Many thanks to our beta, Randomwriter90
> 
> Warnings: Mass cookie consumption, sex on a couch, rule breaking.

Tony stumbled out of the lab several hours later, greasy and sweaty, his fingers burnt. The plate in his hand, still full of food. The table was littered with containers of cookies, the last batch cooling on the stove. Bucky looked up from his latest book and smiled at Tony.

"Hey." The sub swallowed, mouth watering.

"I take it back, you're allowed to cook." His rough fingers tentatively lifted a cooled cookie from one of the plates, and he inhaled appreciatively, flicking his eyes up to Bucky's face. "Look… I… about the food…" Bucky stood up and took the plate, kissing Tony's cheek.

"It's okay," he smiled and dumped the food into the trash. Tony's shoulders hunched and he sucked his lip between his teeth, the cookie still in his hands.

"So you say, but…" Tony trailed off; Bucky put the dishes in the sink, and shrugged.

"I've been doing a lot of reading… and I know it wasn't your fault or mine for you not eating."

"Reading…" Tony glanced at the books stacked on the counter, and his brow furrowed, cinnamon sugar flaking off the forgotten cookie, scattering on the floor and his bare toes. He inhaled, but he couldn't make out Bucky's scent clearly through the haze of cookie smell, and it was making him feel wary. Bucky frowned, seeing him just standing there with the cookie.

"Don't you like them?" He asked, the omega twitched, looked down at the confection in his fingers, and chewed his lip nervously.

"It's not… I can't smell you." Tony admitted softly, keeping his gaze down. "This is… this is new for me, okay? Pepper just kind of… but you don't like it when I talk about her, and I keep messing up."

"Oh," The sniper said, and he moved closer, gently pulling Tony into a hug and pressed the sub's nose to his neck. Tony inhaled shakily, his muscles relaxing as soon as he smelled the calm that Bucky was exuding.

"I… sorry…" He stepped back and tucked his weary body into a chair, cookie in hand, watching Bucky's face as he sniffed it once more, and took a hesitant bite.

"I didn't poison them," he said, and he sat besides him, eating one himself. The sub chewed slowly, it was soft, and still warm in his mouth. His eyes slipped closed.

"Mmm." He hummed softly, taking another bite, and wishing for a glass of milk. Pleasure curled out through his scent, and he frowned, he really needed to work on reigning all of that in. Bucky smiled at his mate’s scent, and nuzzled him softly.

"Want anything to drink?" he asked, feeling parched after all of that cooking.

"Milk would be nice." Tony admitted after a moment. "Look, I really… about the food, I really didn't mean… I just wanted you to try it, and I thought you would like it, and I don't know what I'm doing. it's… I took everyone out for shawarma after the battle of New York, and I… it wasn't that great, but… they said they liked it, but…" Bucky wasn't really following. He got the milk, and he got himself some water. He tried to hand Tony his glass.

"I just didn't like it," he shrugged. Tony stared at the glass in his hand pointedly.

"I don't like being handed things." He whispered, leaning back. "I…" Bucky tensed, and tried to stay calm. He just set the glass on the counter, and sat back down. The sub took a deep breath. "It's not you." He muttered, "...really… I… when I was six, someone handed me a bomb… it was meant for my father, when I was ten someone handed me… well, it was a snow globe, with a touch poison on the outside, sank right into my skin… I just… I don't like it." He twisted his hands together. "I… see, I… I messed it up somehow again…" He turned the cold glass around and around in circles, eyes down. “People usually just… you know, say okay, and set it down." Bucky bit his lip.

"It doesn't matter. If you're not comfortable with me handing you things, then that's the way it is."

"Your scent said different." Tony dragged a finger down the side of the glass, eyes focused on the condensation. "The cookies are delicious."

"Good," he said, taking another one and eating it. He knew now, that Tony would probably never trust him, jaw clenching, Tony closed his eyes.

"That's not… I wasn't trying to… " He sighed. "I just… I… " Frustration twisted darkly through his scent. "Fuck. I can't do anything right." He shoved a cookie in his mouth, to shut himself up. Bucky decided not to say anything. He just got up and transferred the cookies from the tray over to the containers, and put lids on them, leaving one open for Tony to keep eating. "Ah." Tony whispered after a moment, "Books, so Bruce gave you books, and you thought you'd… stabilize my blood sugar." A sad half smile flicked the corners of his lips up, "Smart." Bucky smiled, and nodded.

"I figured if I had to stabilize it with sugar, I should at least make something you love," he said, shrugging.

"And Jarvis told you about the cookies." Tony scooted them around in the box, there were scathing comments boiling behind his lips, but Bucky looked so _pleased_  with himself, that Tony bit them back.

"I asked him about them, yes," he nodded, and started washing the dishes, Tony withdrew his hand from the cookie container, and took a long drink of milk.

"Right." Bucky frowned at his response, and sighed, and just continued to wash the dishes. Tony shivered. "I… appreciate the initiative," he attempted, closing his eyes, and taking a few deep breaths, slow, and steady, to keep his scent clear. Bucky looked back at him.

"Are you okay?"

"I… yeah, I'm fine, shortcake." Tony attempted, and his scent was, thankfully, clear. The dom sighed and nodded his head, going back to dishes.

"Right…" Tony picked up the box of cookies, "...I'll just go back to the lab."

"Can I help at all," he asked, sounding almost desperate, Tony paused, swallowing.

"I…" He didn't know what to say to that; no one had asked that before. _He_  had spoken in that same tone as a child, begging his father to acknowledge him. "Yeah… I… yeah, uh… come… come on." He suddenly wanted to drop the StarkPad specs, and build something with Bucky. Bucky smiled and dried off his hands, stealing two more cookies before following Tony, and offering him one. Tony glanced at the container in his hand, then held it out so Bucky could put the cookie in. "Handing things." Bucky frowned and nodded, dropping the cookie in and walking ahead. Tony picked up that specific cookie, and bit into it, making a surprised noise of happiness when he found the center to be a thick glob of melty white chocolate. "Jarvis, you're a sneaky bitch." He muttered, hurrying after Bucky, and brushing against his mate's side. "I… I love white chocolate." He leaned, hesitant, and kissed the bottom of Bucky's chin, an extremely playful, affectionate, and submissive action. Bucky's mood immediately increased, and he raised an eyebrow, smiling at him.

"Oh really? I had no idea," he chuckled.

"Nope, Jarvis is a gossipy bitch." Tony hummed, scratching his chin awkwardly, before slipping into his chair, "Jarvis?"

 _"Yes, sir, what can I do for you?"_  Jarvis droned and Tony snorted.

"Buck up. A need a detailed holo-diagram of the scheme for the SP four." Bucky sat next to him.

"What is the SP four?"

"StarkPhone model four." Tony sucked more chocolate off of his fingertips, shifting to rub his foot against Bucky's. "With a more… robotic internal operating chip, I think I can get rid of every glitch the first three models had and it'll keep the board, and the R&D department busy for awhile. _If_  it works, then it'll improve the Tablet too, and we can make… another twenty million selling upgrades." Bucky put a hand on Tony's thigh.

"Twenty million? I didn't know phones could hold a lot," Tony laughed.

"No, dollars, Bucky." He spread the hologram out, inspecting it, then lifted the chip he'd scrounged from the ruined bot. "Test it, Jarvis." He leaned back, eyes roving Bucky's hand. A warm reminder of his presence, gentle on his thigh, keeping him from losing himself in work. "I do my best to not force our customers into buying newer versions of our products. In that way, the board despises me. They've shot down every self-charging phone and laptop I've come up with, because then our consumers wouldn't buy new powercords." His hands twisted the holo. "They're not too happy with the renewable energy either, but Greenpeace is; they're glad for the publicity, so they haven't shut it down yet."

"That sounds great," he smiled, glad he was getting support. "So… we're working on phones?"

"Yes." Tony pulled a phone from his pocket. "This is the SP3." It wasn't clear, like his main phone, but it was narrow, and sleek, and beautiful, "It, sadly, has flaws." He ran his fingers through his hair, "And I may or may not being selling solar chargers through a site called ThinkGeek." He shrugged. "Anyway, an upgrade is… needed, so if I can get this new one to work better by exchanging this chip, the board will be happy, because everyone will clamber to buy it, and I'll be happy because it's a better phone, and Pepper will… I don't know." He shrugged. "I was thinking that, maybe, you could help with the design work. What it should _look_  like." The dom smiled and shrugged.

"I really don't know anything about modern phones and Steve was always the better artist."

"So?" Tony tucked his foot behind Bucky's ankle, "I'll show you my… ideas and you can mix them together until you like one." He took another cookie, hummed around the mouthful of molten chocolate; the sugar was lulling him into a good mood. Bucky scratched his head,

"Okay… I guess I can try. I don't know what the people of today are looking for though." Tony set his latest cookie down.

"I… okay… well, maybe… maybe you could help Dummy move some of the big stuff for me? The shop's getting clogged." The dom nodded and even though he was sad he wouldn't be helping Tony, at least it was something. He took Dummy's claw and walked over with him to the heavy stuff. Tony smelled the soft tinge of sadness. "What did I do wrong?" The sub asked, brushing his hands clean on his jeans, "I… you wanted to help, I…" Bucky sighed, and nodded.

"I did want to help… but I'm just not smart enough for this generation." Tony stood.

"That's not… look, I've spent my whole life _accidentally_  talking circles around people… people buy my tech because it's the best, because I… " He shoved his fingers through his hair, "I… it's not the generation, Bucky, it's me. I make everyone feel… stupid. Which… was why my dad hated me. I could build things beyond his abilities when I was eight… please don't be upset with me for… "

"I'm not upset and it's not you, Tony," he smiled a little. "The last phone I used was one of those phones where you had to spin the dial to get to the number… Phil taught me how to answer a cell phone, you just flip the lid open, and then to hang up, you closed it… " Tony hunched his shoulders.

"Then… look, I'll… I'll give you a phone, and… and… oh god, he had you using a flip phone? They still make those?" He chewed his lip. "Jarvis, open a new file, BSP Mark 1, same specs as SP 3, and set it on my other table." He sank back into his chair. "I don't… uh… can't think of anything else to…" Bucky shrugged.

"I'll just move the heavy stuff," he smiled, and went to turn around again, Tony tucked another piece of cookie into his mouth.

"Jarvis? Make a list of my most frequented restaurants." He muttered, shifting the phone specs around, "And… set a reminder to order indian food… without curry, no heat." He paused, and Jarvis announced softly.

 _"The robotics chip has corrected all six major issues of the SP3."_  Soft grunts were heard from across the room, from Bucky moving the heavy things with Dummy into a better spot, or getting rid of the obvious trash. Tony fiddled with the phone specs, then went to work on the chip, stripping the AI, and soldering old connections.

"Record all edits." He said, and Jarvis started layering them into a holographic schematic.

It was nearing three am when Bucky's hand slid down his back, and the dom smiled at him and kissed his neck.

"Thirsty? You've been working a while…" Tony's shoulders rolled forward, and he let some of his muscles relax.

"Uh… coffee would…" He shifted, straightened up, "...coffee. I just have to finish."

"I'll get you some coffee; have another cookie and then finish," he kissed his cheek and went over to the table with the machine. Tony picked through the box, because only a third had white chocolate, another third had nothing, and the last third were heavenly. Tony munched contentedly on the caramel centered cookie, wondering how Bucky had gotten ahold of caramels. Bucky smiled as he made them both a cup, and brought Tony's his over in his large mug. The sub waited until it had been set on his desk then picked it up, swallowed a large gulp, and nibbled on the edge of his cookie.

"I just… this one line of code is still off." He highlighted the offensive line with his finger in the air. "It… " He frowned, sipped from his mug. Bucky looked at it, it was all just numbers and letters to him, he didn't get it. "I don't…" Tony scratched his nose, fished around for another cookie, relaxed a little further, and swallowed a few more gulps of coffee. "It's just not right." He sighed, "If I can just get it… something is off, it's just wrong." Bucky hummed and looked at it.

"You've got a period on the end… was that intentional?" Tony waved a hand.

"Yes, there's one at the beginning of the line, too. Makes it stand out better." He stared at it. "Once it's done, I'll take them… oh!" His fingers dropped the cookie, and the mug was set down, and then he was typing, eyes locked on the code, and he tapped, removed the periods, and it was melded into the rest of the code, "Jarvis?"

 _"Perfect, sir."_  Bucky grinned.

"So what did that do?"

"It'll improve functionality in the phone's keyboard by thirty percent." Tony answered, stretching, and gulping down the rest of his coffee.

"Keyboard?" he asked. "Is that the thing with the numbers and letters on it?"

"Yup." Tony shifted in his chair. "Jarvis, transfer the code as a copy into the BSP file." He stood up. "Ah, four am, not bad. Want to watch a movie? I put in over ten hours of lab work, so we should be good on the Pepper front." Bucky looked over at the time and rubbed his head.

"Yeah, a movie sounds good," he said, yawning softly. Tony gathered his cookie box and sauntered over to the couch by the flat screen, pausing en route to refill his coffee. Then, once Bucky had sat beside him, he twisted, and settled his upper body into the dom's lap.

"What do you think, more cartoons? Or something more serious? Oh! Jarvis, put Titanic on." Bucky stared at him, frowning.

"You want to watch a boat sink and see hundreds of people drown?"

"Yup." Tony settled his coffee cup onto Bucky's knee, and popped a cookie into his mouth. Bucky frowned, and settled in to watch it. Everyone knew about the Titanic, it had sunk a few years before he was born. He pulled a cookie out of the box, and took a bite out of it, before breaking a piece off and sliding it against Tony's lips, grinning at him. Tony blinked, feeding a sub was an extremely intimate practice, showing trust and care. He opened his mouth, letting Bucky press the cookie in, and chewing it slowly. "I like this movie. It was one of the first films to let a sub break out of a traditional role. Except she's played by a beta."

"Hmm… the Titanic sank thirteen years before I was born," he muttered, and took another bite, before breaking off a nice gooey white chocolate piece and pressing it to Tony's lips. Tony nodded, tongue chasing Bucky's retreating fingers, causing Bucky to chuckle, before he kissed his omega's cheek, getting it nice and wet. The sub shifted, nearly dropping his coffee off of Bucky's lap; the dom held him tighter. "Be careful," he hummed, nuzzling his head. Tony leaned and set the mug on the floor, then draped more of himself over Bucky's legs, and the dom smiled, petting Tony's head. "So… why did you want to watch this?" The sub twisted onto his stomach, laying his head down, relaxing into the petting as Bucky fed him chewy bites of cookie.

"Mm. It's a good movie." He mumbled, "Besides, you and Rose there are the same age."

"We are?" The dom asked, turning his head to the side.

"Well, close to, in this story." Tony's back arched like a cat when Bucky pulled at the short curly hair at the back of his neck, and he almost presented his ass. Bucky smiled, and rubbed his other hand over Tony’s throat gently, but possessively, and the sub whined softly, hips lifting, trying to get his knees under him. Bucky grinned and laid down next to him, kissing his neck and rubbing his hips, until Tony shifted, closing his eyes; the feel of Bucky's lips on his throat relaxed him as much as the chocolate and sugar had. The dom sucked on his skin and licked up the sweet taste, it was almost like the sugar was coming out of his pores. Tony's hips wiggled and thrust shallowly at the attention, head falling back as the poor alpha helped the omega back onto the ship.

"B… Bucky… " Bucky wasn't even watching anymore. He hummed and kissed Tony softly, moving the omega's legs until he was on top of the slim sub. Tony sucked a breath in between kisses, supple and relaxed as he was moved and arranged onto his back, legs spreading open for Bucky. "Pants… I'm wearing pants." He attempted, said pants were currently a little damp in the crotch, but hey, that was what washing machines were for. Bucky quickly undid the pants, slid them over his knees and tossed them aside.

"I wonder what you'd look like in a skirt… won't even have to remove it to fuck you," he said, dragging his tongue over the sub's hole, Tony swallowed.

"You… that's what you…?" He arched his back, then slowly covered his cock with his hand, looking away. "I can have Jarvis order some… and I'm sure he could find something that would cover…" He trailed off, embarrassed, some of his calm gone. Bucky smiled and chuckled.

"This isn't about me not liking boys, this is about me getting to that perky ass of yours faster," he groaned against his hole. Tony bucked, legs pulling up out of the way, giving Bucky better access, quickly losing coherency. Bucky was gripping his hips, flipping him onto hands and knees so he could get at the puckered muscle more easily.

"Fuck…yes, oh fuck!" He gasped as Bucky sucked and licked at his entrance, tongue dipping inside. Bucky shoved a finger into his wet entrance and spread him open, lapping at his walls, the sub's head thrashed back and forth, "B-Bucky!" He half-screamed, trying to grind himself back into that luscious mouth, to get more of that tongue. Bucky growled softly and kissed up his spine, pressing his cock into him in one swift thrust, Tony arched up into his mate's body, limbs trembling, muscles twitchy and achy from the overlong heat. Bucky bit into his shoulder and started thrusting into him wildly, determined to knot. He had the lingering instincts of wanting to breed; Tony's chest pressed into the couch, and he whined as Bucky thrust deeper into him, and the sub reached back to spread his ass so that Bucky could press deeper into him.

"B… Bucky…!" He panted, hips rolling, legs shaky with soreness, achy and strained. But it felt so good. Happily, the alpha began to thrust even harder into him, groaning into his neck bite as his knot slowly started to spread Tony’s ass open. Tony whined, quivering, legs spreading further apart, struggling to find purchase on the couch. Bucky filling him over and over, until, suddenly, Bucky pulled out. Tony squirmed, hands still holding his ass open, his hole flaring and clenching under his dom's gaze. Bucky smiled at how hungry his hole seemed.

"Tell me what you want," he hummed. Tony squirmed, feeling Bucky's hands spread his cheeks further open.

"Nnn...! Fuck!" His feet shifted in the cushions; he had to brace his arms to stop from falling off the couch. "Need… need you, damn it, Bucky!" Bucky shivered and licked his rim, moaning as he tasted his mates slick. The sub buried his face in the couch. "Fuck! Bucky!" He pressed back against the alpha, but Bucky's hands stopped him from moving much. The steady smoothness of Bucky's tongue gliding over his stretched, sore, pucker was torture.

"Bet you really like this, huh?” He asked, kissing his hole as he gently, nervously, brought his hand around to stroke Tony's cock. The sub trembled under his hands, confused, his hips thrust experimentally.

"Please… yes… please…!" He whimpered and Bucky held his hand still and let Tony thrust into his fist. Then he was pressing his cock into Tony again, pushing his knot inside. Tony bit the couch cushion, crying out around it, hips bucking; and then Bucky's hands were on his hips, dragging him back into every thrust.

"Fuck," The alpha moaned, and felt his knot pop in and out of his tight hole; Tony shuddered and moaned, when Bucky's knot slipped deep enough, and filled up; he kept rocking his hips desperately, nails digging into the couch. Fingers rubbed over his rim, and Tony squirmed and panted, gasping, as Bucky smoothed his hole around the thick knot, his other hand was still around Tony's cock. He started stroking it, slow and easy. The combination was too much for Tony, and he thrust back against Bucky roughly as he came, his cum spurting out onto the couch in thick, pearly ropes. The taller brunette hummed and brought his cum covered finger up, sniffing his mate’s seed’s scent. Tony, who had turned his head to look at Bucky, jerked against him at the sight, gasping, his inner walls clamping tight around Bucky's knot, causing the dom to hiss in pain and rub Tony's back softly. Tony's chest slumped against the couch, and he was breathing hard.

"Fuck… how do you… do this…? Pepper never…" Bucky growled loudly, and rolled his hips several times.

"I have one rule, Tony. Please stop breaking it." Tony flinched, going rigid immediately, he had thought they'd been doing good, that he had been behaving, that Bucky wanted to have sex. He huddled his arms under his chest, eyes clenched shut. He had no idea what he'd done. “Did you forget my rule?” The dom asked, raising an eyebrow and nuzzling him, but Tony trembled beneath him, wracking his brain. Bucky told him to eat the cookies, that wasn't it, he'd fucked Tony on couches before, so it wasn't that, either. Panic curled in his chest, oozed into his scent. The dom sighed, and kissed his cheek, "Don't talk about Pepper when we're having sex,” he said. "Until my knot is gone, I don’t want to hear about her." Tony flinched, and turned his face into the couch, he was sore, and he'd been surprised at how much pleasure Bucky had given him.

"Yes, sir." He whispered, swallowing.

"Good boy," he hummed and kissed the back of his neck, but Tony just slumped there, scent full of shame, sadness, hurt. The delightful caramel vanilla scent of his surprised pleasure was slowly vanishing. Bucky sighed, and hugged Tony tightly against him, nuzzling him happily. "I'm sorry I upset you."

"I disobeyed." Tony grunted, avoiding looking at his dom, "Why are _you_  sorry?"

"Because I made you sad," he shrugged. Tony stayed quiet, but he didn't feel pleased or relaxed anymore. He was pulled closed to Bucky's chest, effectively sitting in his dom's lap, with an ass full of knotted cock, and he had disobeyed. Bucky had sounded so exasperated, that he couldn't remember one rule. His scent turned dark, brooding, like bitter black coffee. Bucky frowned, and rubbed his hands up Tony's sides, his long hair tickling his sub’s skin, Tony crossed his arms over his chest.

 


	18. The Self Deprecation Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY MONDAY! Sorry it's a little later in the day than usual, pllllleeeeeeaaaaasssseee comment.
> 
> Warnings: pain from being plugged, arguing.

Chapter 18:

"It must suck to be stuck with me." Tony muttered when eight minutes later, Bucky's cock softened and slipped out of him. He tugged his pants back on, and shoved the box of cookies away, chugging his coffee. "How tragic. A sub who can't even remember one fucking rule." Tony stood and headed back to his desk, but strong hands caught him by the shoulders. Bucky looked at his face.

"Everyone makes mistakes. Just be warned, that the next time you bring her up… you will be punished," his tone brooked no argument, and he kissed him. "Bend over for me.” Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Why?" He growled softly. "I was trying to… it was a fucking compliment, alright? She never made me feel like that!" But Bucky's hands bent him over and Tony grimaced, supporting his upper body with his arms, bent double as his dom tugged his pants down around his thighs.

"Just don’t mention her," Bucky said, pressing the tip of the multi colored dildo he had brought back down from the living room, to the puckered entrance of his hole. Tony jerked and tried to straighten up, but Bucky's hand on his back was firm. He whimpered as the thick toy slid into him, filling his passage with girth, and by the time Bucky tugged his pants up over the base, he was rock hard again, shaking slightly.

“Fuck you." He grunted, trying to straighten up and ending up clinging to the back of the couch for support. Bucky rubbed his back.

"I told you that I wanted you to wear them for now on," he smiled, and kissed his neck. The submissive bit his lip, taking deep breaths, his legs trembling under his weight.

"Fuck…" He breathed.

"Now you'll get used to my cock in no time," he hummed, and pressed on the base a little. Tony's knees gave out at the pressure and he made a strangled noise as he bruised them against the floor, his overworked muscles protesting the new strain. Bucky lifted him up into his arms and nuzzled his head. "Do you want to go take a nap, or continue your work?" Tony stared at him.

"You… you're serious about leaving this in me." It wasn't a question, his hands clenched slowly, it was one thing to take Bucky's cock in the throes of passionate arousal, it was a whole other thing to have a shaft that size wedged into his passage and try to walk.

"You can handle it, I know you can," he smiled and kissed him softly. Tony grunted, chest heaving lightly.

"Damn it… fine. Fine, let's… put me down, I have work to do." The dom nuzzled him again, and set him down softly. Tony's legs shook alarmingly beneath him and he passed a long moment just taking deep breaths. "Jarvis, kill the dumb movie." He snapped irritably, and Titanic shut off as he prepared to try and walk to his desk. Bucky frowned at Tony's irritability. He had thought his sub would have enjoyed this… he just seemed aggravated. Tony whimpered softly when he finally made it to his chair, sinking into the seat. "Fuck…" He grunted, closing his eyes and trying to shift his limbs to put less pressure on the toy's base. Bucky handed him a cup of coffee, and the bowl of cookies hoping to make Tony happy again, but the sub pushed the cookies away, leaning over his desk to try and find some relief. He reached down to feel the flared base, holding it inside of him.

"Here," Bucky hummed, patting Tony's rump so he would stand up. He then sat down in the chair and spread his legs a little, pulling the sub back down into his lap, the base of the plug between his legs. Tony let his breath out slowly, shifting around to get comfortable against his dom, feet hanging just above the floor. "Better?" The alpha smiled, and nuzzled the back of his neck, Tony's muscles shook.

"Yeah… I don't think work is gonna happen." The alpha nodded and moved his hand to cup Tony's erection.

"Want me to take care of it?" Tony frowned, it was so hard to think, but Bucky's words made him tense.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, do you want me to help you get rid of your erection so you can work?" Bucky asked, the sub swallowed thickly, at least with Pepper it hadn't been 'getting rid of' his arousal.

"No."

"Alright… " The dom's voice was full of confusion. Tony felt awkward in Bucky's lap, shoulders hunched, trying to focus. His hole spasmed around the toy, and he whimpered, leaning his elbows on the desk.

"Jarvis… pull up the schematics… "

 _"Yes sir."_  Jarvis sounded concerned, Bucky bit his lip, and rubbed Tony's back.

"Is it hurting you?" The submissive huffed out a breath at that.

"What do you care?" He half growled, staring at the hologram, "It doesn't feel bad at all to have a huge toy shoved up my ass after ten days of heat, I'm peachy."

"Then you should have said something," he growled, and stood up. "I’m not actually set out to hurt you," he said, pulling Tony's pants down, and Tony gripped the table, muscles tense, as he was pressed against the table, and his pants were tugged down around his thighs again.

"Nn… you didn't ask!" He snapped back, "You don't seem to care half the time."

"I care all the time! I thought this was something we both wanted!" He said, gently easing the cock out, Tony winced, shoulders hunching.

"I feel like I'm raw inside, Barnes." He grunted, "I just went through the longest heat I've ever experienced. Now is not a good time to put rubber in my ass." Bucky nodded, and kissed the back of his neck.

"I am sorry," he said, putting the cock down on the workbench and pulling up Tony's pants. The sub stayed where he was, legs still shaking slightly.

"Right." He grunted. "Jarvis, close everything, I need a drink."

"I got you some coffee a few minutes ago," he said, pointing to the cup. Tony snorted, and straightened up, stumbling slightly as he walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of Irish whiskey, unscrewing the lid. Bucky sighed, "I'm going to go to the gym," he said, leaving the work area. Tony swigged directly from the bottle, hands shaking, because he couldn't even take having a toy up his ass, and he'd upset Bucky again. He finished half the bottle, threw the dildo onto the couch, and curled into his chair to fiddle with the spiderbot schematics. Bucky went to the workout room, and hopped onto the treadmill. With Jarvis's help, he was running in no time. He was intent on doing a few miles.

**  
  
**

After completing ten miles, he stopped and took a long drink of water, and frowned. It was way too quiet. "Jarvis . . . can you put on Vera Lynn, please?"

 _"Sir…"_  Jarvis murmured, and the soft music began to play through the speakers. _"Sir? If I may?"_

"What is it, Jarvis?" he asked, going to pick up a weight so he could work out his right arm.

 _"If perhaps you would set up a file of rules for sir, then I could remind him of them, and you would not fight?"_  Jarvis sounded hesitant, timid.

"Tony is his own person," he said. "I just have that one rule… and he couldn't follow it," he growled softly. Jarvis sighed.

 _"Sir, based on my biological readings, sir was experiencing more pleasure than I have ever recorded from copulation, meaning that he has never enjoyed sex with another person that much. Sexual relations release dopamine, among other things, and he was, essentially, high."_  Jarvis attempted, " _His judgement was likely clouded, by the very pleasure you gave him."_

"Hmm…" he grunted, but he wasn't sure he believed this made Tony innocent. Bucky gave him mind blowing sex . . . and he still talked about Pepper.

_"Sir, it is my belief that Master Stark was surprised at the pleasure and attempting to tell you that you gave him more pleasure than Miss Potts did. I believe he thought you would take it as a compliment."_

"Yeah, but he could have said it after I was done knotting him," he said, running his hand through his long hair, Jarvis fell silent, giving up for the moment.

In the workshop, Tony closed the screen, showing Bucky in the gym, his chest felt tight, he was a terrible mate, and why would Bucky want him? He took another long drink.

"Can't even give a compliment…" He mumbled, laying his head on his workbench, shaking, as he tried not to break down. He wasn't good for Obi, or for Pepper, and he was worse for Bucky. Back in the gym, Bucky sighed, and shook his head.

"I'm a bad alpha, aren’t I, Jarvis? All I do is upset him… I hurt him with the dildo, the cookies didn't even keep him happy for the day… " Jarvis was quiet for a long moment.

_"Sir, you're dealing with a very different situation than most. Many omegas would be happy to take whatever you have to give. However, Sir has been abused many times. He is burdened with anxiety, panic, and a strong dislike of himself. No one hates sir as much as he hates himself."_

"So what do I do, Jarvis? How do I make all of this right?"

 _"Sir is asking himself the same thing."_  Jarvis replied softly, _"As I suggested earlier, a few set rules for him to memorize might help him to adjust to having an alpha who cares about him."_  The AI offered, _"Also, Sir will not tell you if he is hurt, or uncomfortable… ask often, and do not fault him for not saying something."_  He paused, _"And Sir? He has had half a bottle of whiskey thus far, this soon after heat, alcohol will not improve his mood."_  Bucky put down the weight.

"I'll make a list after I take care of the alcohol," he said, going back upstairs. Tony was just lifting the bottle for another drink, his hands shaking, eyes shiny with tears he was fighting back. Bucky looked at him, and he took the bottle away. "Hey… you've had enough," he nuzzled him, Tony tried to grab the bottle back.

"Says who?" He half-slurred, "It's _my_  booze, I bought it!" Bucky took the drink.

"I say, because I'm your alpha," he said, keeping it out of  his reach. The sub grimaced, and slumped back against the table. It was nearing seven a.m., light outside already, and he just wanted to pass out, or something.

"You don't want me." His nostrils flared. "Why would you?" At that, Bucky growled and pushed Tony into his chair, kissing him hard.

"I do want you. I want you so fucking bad, Tony. I was willing to become a parent with you!" Tony flinched, shaking, as Bucky crowded him into the chair. He was loose with alcohol,

"Fuck you… that's a stupid lie…! Besides, I'd be an awful parent, and you'd just have another reason to hate me!"

"I'm not lying!" He growled and hugged him tight. "I hope that one day we will have kids together." The sub snorted, turning his face away.

"No you don't… you don't… I'm bad. I'm awful; you should hate me. You should!" He pushed at Bucky's chest, eyes clenched shut. "I'm awful…"

"No, you _think_  you're awful. I don't see that. I see a smart sub who had a terrible past, and doesn't trust me… I won't hurt you, Tony. You've done so much for me, so I know you care…  I do love you, and I mean it when I say it." Tony shuddered against him.

"I can't say it, I can't say that, because I-!" He hunched in on himself, but Bucky's arms were secure around him. "I tried… I tried to compliment you, and I just fucked everything up like I always do, and Pepper hates me, and _he_  hated me, and I don't-!" He shuddered, and the tears slipped down his cheeks, even as he tried to wipe them away, voice fading to a rough whisper, "I don't want you to hate me too…"

"I don't hate you, and it's okay that you can't say it back to me," he said, hugging him tight. "We are soul mates… and I think its about time we start trusting each other a little bit more."

"You will… you'll hate me…" Tony whispered, "...just like everyone else…" He touched the yellowing bruises beneath Bucky's bite marks, "...just like Steve… Pepper…"

"Stop, please… I'm not going to hate the man I love. We should go somewhere together after that conference thing where I have to prove I'm more dominant."

"Board meeting… and we're not supposed to leave the house… well… I'm not supposed to." Tony grimaced, and it was clear in his expression that he didn't believe Bucky. He believed that, someday, Bucky would look at him with the same thinly veiled disgust everyone else did.

"I'm not asking you to give yourself over completely to me," he said, lifting Tony's chin with a finger. "I'm just asking you to give me a little more of a chance to prove myself," Tony avoided his gaze, looking away.

"You don't want me, Barnes… I'll… I'll keep fucking up, it's not gonna change. Pepper is proof of that."

"Pepper is a fucking bitch who didn't know how to take care of you. She's hard, like this company. Don’t tell me what I do and don’t want," he hummed, and kissed him; Tony bit him.

"Pepper is my _friend_! Pepper was… was all I had… for so long, and she took care of me…" He hunched his shoulders. "When no one else cared… she… she was there… _he_  didn't even show up when I got back from… Afghanistan…"

“Yeah, so she’s a good friend, but she was a bad mate. She couldn’t treat you right… I think I’m doing a pretty good job,” he said, sighing. Tony shivered in Bucky’s arms, closing his eyes.

“You don’t even punish me.” He muttered, huffing air out through his nose. “I know I’m not a… a good sub, I’ve known for a long time… if I had let Pepper drop me, I might have been able to…”

“ _No_ , you had your rules, and she followed them… I don’t want to punish you because you’re having some issues with your past. I’m not going to be cruel because of that.” Eyebrows pulling down, Tony twisted his fingers together between them.

“Issues… they don’t go away, Barnes.” He finally flicked his eyes up, and the pain in those glassy brown orbs matched the burnt coffee scent of his hurt. “I’m worthless.”

“I know… I have issues too… do they make me worthless?” He asked. “I… I’ve been hiding my fears from you.” Tony couldn’t look away.

“What?” The sub whispered, sucking his lip between his teeth. “You don’t… you don’t have to tell me… I know I can’t… help… and no… you’re… that’s not why I’m…”

“You already do help me with them. I can’t sleep alone without having nightmares, and if it wasn’t for Jarvis, which you built, I’d be having a panic attack,” he smiled, but Tony shivered, stepping back and whimpering when Bucky stepped with him, keeping him close.

“I… I don’t sleep much… I can’t…” He bit his lip harder, drawing blood. “I…”

“I know, it’s okay… I know you’re hurt, and I know you are trying to protect yourself… but you’re going to be unhappy the rest of your life if you don’t take a chance in loving me,” he said. “And you don’t have to love me right away, I just want a chance.” Tony swallowed thickly at the alpha’s words.

“It’s not… do you think you’d be here if I wasn’t… giving you a chance?” Stumbling over his words, he took a shaky breath. “I don’t make you happy… I won’t ever make you happy, I’ll just make you angry and we’ll fight, and Pepper will sigh at me, and… the difference is, if you get mad and… throw a block up on my workshop… there’s nothing I can do about it.” Bucky frowned and petted his head.

“I’m going to work harder to being a better alpha to you, and I’d like it if you worked harder to not . . . get so easily angered with me. Can you do that?” He asked, muscles tensed and relaxed in Tony’s back and shoulders.

“Angered?” He asked after a long moment, lips quirking for a moment, before his expression slipped back into its hurt expression, dull and pained. “Wow.”  The alpha gave him a weird look.

“What?”

“Nothing.” Tony grunted, “I’m drunk.” Bucky gave a small smile and nodded.

"Let’s put you to bed."

"I said I'm drunk, not a child." Tony muttered, straightening up and trying, again, to duck out from under Bucky's arms. His nose twitched a little, and he snorted.

"I wasn’t calling you a child…" Tony squirmed.

"I can go to bed by myself."

"Can I at least join you?" he asked, the sub sighed.

"Why wouldn't you be able to?" He arched a brow. “Look, about Pepper, I just meant to-," He nodded.

"I know, Jarvis explained it to me. I'm sorry I snapped at you about it… he said we should make a list of rules." Tony grimaced.

"Jarvis, you're a traitor." The dom snorted.

"Would that make you feel better, to have a list of rules? I don't really know what else should be on the list besides ‘Don’t talk about Pepper while we're having sex.’” Tony flinched at the reminder.

"Fuck you." He muttered, and Bucky snarled,

"I'm trying to help you!" Tony's knees gave out, and he dropped without warning, falling into subspace.

"Yes, sir." Bucky cursed, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Alright… bedtime, c’mon," he said, lifting Tony up. Tony whined and nuzzled up against him, sweet and obedient. He let Bucky pick him up, though he offered to crawl, and was calm and relaxed when Bucky changed his clothes and settled him into the bed. As much as Bucky wanted Tony to stay this way, pliant and calm, he knew Tony wouldn't be happy being dropped for so long. He pressed his cock into Tony's ass, sliding into him easily. The sub groaned and pressed up against him desperately, whining into the bedding, and bucking smoothly into his dom's thrusts. "Such a good little sub," he hummed, and bit gently at his throat. Tony's hips undulated beneath his alpha, and he moaned, and tilted his head so that Bucky could reach his bonding gland. Bucky quickly latched onto his gland, piercing it and groaning at the taste. The omega arched into him, cock dripping between his legs, knees slipping in the smooth sheets.

"Sir… yes… yes, sir…!" Bucky grasped his cock and stroked him quickly, finding himself getting used to his mate’s dick; the sub whined, moaning. “Thank you, sir, thank you!” He panted, struggling to cross his wrists on his back, like Obi had taught him. The alpha grabbed one of Tony’s hands with his own and squeezed it, groaning as he fucked Tony harder, feeling his knot spear him open. Tony choked, came all over Bucky’s fingers, and blinked out of the drop, whimpering once, softly. “Damn it…” The dom thrusted a few more times, and grasped his hand around his knot, shoving his cock against his hole, coming into him, but his hand stopped him from pressing his knot inside. He knew his mate was sore. Tony clenched his eyes shut, and pulled off of him, sitting up, his arms wrapped around himself. Bucky watched his sub.

“Are you okay?”

“Peachy.” Tony grunted. “I love being dropped without warning.” He took a few deep breaths. “And don’t even start with me, Barnes, I know you didn’t fucking do it on purpose.” Bucky hunched his shoulders, and nuzzled his shoulder, before laying back down. The sub pushed his hair back from his face; still drunk, trying to separate the alcohol from his mind, so that he wouldn’t drop so easily again, but he was too tired. He slowly tucked himself against Bucky’s chest, eyes averted. “Yeah… maybe a list is a good idea…” The dom nodded.

“We can work on it together when we wake up, so that you are more inclined to follow rules you agree with.” Tony snorted.

“Probably not.” He muttered, turning his back on Bucky, and tugging the blankets up over his hip. Bucky frowned.

“I thought you’d like it if I didn’t make rules you hated.”

“Look, it doesn’t matter what I want from rules. I already go by my own ideas; it would be silly to write them down. And I know for a fact that they differ greatly from yours, so just write down your rules, and I’ll jump right on becoming your obedient little arm candy.” Bucky sat up, growling at him.

“I don’t want that and you know it! Stop fucking playing with me, I’m trying to do this for you, to make things easier for you! If you don’t like the idea of a list of rules than just forget it!” He growled and rolled onto his side facing away from Tony. The sub slipped out of bed, and tugged on a pair of pants, shoving his way out of the room on shaky legs. He growled to himself as he strode angrily into the kitchen. The sub turned the coffee pots on, all three of them, hands shaking with anger, and to a lesser point, shame.

“You know what, Jarvis? Fuck you! You’re fucking muted for the day!” He snapped, but the lack of witty artificial response didn’t make him feel any better and he kicked a chair across the room. “Fuck!” The omega twisted to stare out the windows at the ocean, shoulders heaving, emotions roiling, until he scented Bruce behind him, and turned slowly to look at him, “I don’t want to hear it, Banner.” Bruce jumped a little at the hostility.

“What has he done to upset you?” He asked, genuinely curious over Tony’s rage. The sub’s hands clenched into fists, and he chugged half a mug of coffee to clear his head from the alcohol.

“It’s me.” He muttered angrily after a minute. “It’s me, and he doesn’t like how I am, but he can’t say that, and he pretends that he does, fuck.” Pressing his hands over his face, the omega took a few deep breaths. “Fuck. I fucked up again.” Bruce gave him a look.

“Do you even realise how much he went through to make four containers of cookies for you? How many he burned before they were perfect? He wouldn’t have done that for someone he hated, Tony.” The omega flinched, hands shaking so badly that he couldn’t pick up his coffee cup.

“I…” He hunched over, “I… I don’t… I can’t do this, Bruce, I can’t, I’m not built for this, I’ll hurt him. I just hurt him, I…” Bruce put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“He gave up revenge on Hydra so he could be here for you… he wants to be with you,” he said, the sub shook his head hard.

“No… nonono… you don’t… you don’t understand…!” He pulled away from his friend’s touch, “You don’t understand… I just… upset and hurt him every… and I’m not trying to, but I can’t do this…!” The beta  frowned and bit his lip.

“Perhaps you just need a break?” He asked. “Or maybe you both just need to sit down and work this out without walking away from each other.” Tony swallowed more coffee, shoulders tense, turning back to the window.

“I fuck everything up, Bruce. You know that. With Pepper… with… _him_. It’s all my fault, and I… I don’t want him to turn into that. I don’t want to ruin him, like Pepper.”

“Then you need to take the time, and go back in there and stop running away from him,” he said firmly.

“I can’t! I can’t go back in there…” Tony hissed, fingers digging into the counter, “Steve was right… and Bucky is Steve’s friend, and I already made them fight, and it was my fault. I can’t…”

"If you say you can't, then it’s not going to happen… you need to have a little more faith in yourself. You can fix just about anything, Tony. Try fixing this."

"I can't… with people it doesn't work!" Tony shuddered. "People don't make sense, Bruce! I… they never have." He dropped his head to the counter, shaking. "I… he… I tried to… but he made some rule about… mentioning Pepper when he's knotted, and…"

"And why is that rule hard to follow?” he asked, frowning, Tony looked shocked.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? I'm not hung up over Pepper, Bruce!" He crossed his arms over his chest, "I was… trying to tell him how good he made me feel, and…"

"He's requested very little of you, as alphas go, and I think as long as he is good to you, he deserves a second chance. He obviously wants to spend time with you if he keeps asking Jarvis for advice. He even read some books on how to treat Omegas after heats." Tony growled at that.

"Yeah, and then he plied me with chocolate and cookies and fucked my brains out, then fucking shoved a toy into me right after heat!" Tony went quiet, pinching the bridge of his nose. “It hurt." Bruce didn't deserve his anger. “It's me, Bruce, I'm the problem…"

"Maybe he got too excited, I don't know, Tony," he sighed. "I think he is trying . . . and he's trying for you."

"I don't deserve to be tried for." Tony muttered, looking away, his shoulders slumping.

"Well, he thinks you do, and you know that’s a rarity." The beta said. "Even if you don't think you deserve it, you should still let him try. You know how stubborn alphas can be."

"I've only had two before him…" Tony muttered, but half his board were alphas and they were extremely stubborn. "Pepper wasn't home a lot… and I don't… it's… having him just here all the time…" He grimaced. "It's only been two weeks."

"Giving him a shopping list. Send him to the grocery store and home depot, let him get good and lost for a day so he can learn this world, and you have him out of your hair for a while." Tony sighed.

"That sounds… mean." He muttered, closing his eyes. "Okay… I told him he could go… if he wanted." He couldn't bring himself to ask Bucky for favors after how he'd acted.

"And what did he say?" Bruce asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Not like that, Bruce!" Tony stepped back. "To go out and have fun, or something. So he wasn't just stuck here. He didn't want to." The beta nodded, and took a seat.

"You do what you think is right, Tony. It’s been almost two weeks. Maybe fresh air will do you both some good." Tony slumped into a chair.

"I'm forbidden from leaving the house." Bruce nodded.

"That doesn't mean you can't enjoy your balcony, or your pool."

"I guess," Tony mumbled, closing his eyes, "but Pepper's hounding me to put in hours to placate the board… my stupid orientation is ruining everything…"

"Fuck them, Tony. Do what you need to do."

"I _can't_! If I don't appease the board, then they'll take SI away, I… I need SI…" Tony shoved his fingers through his hair. "I'm head of R &D, and it's my only way of putting out the clean energy options." The beta frowned.

"That’s what I meant, do what you have to do to get this done. Appease the board, have Bucky blow them away, and then Bucky will probably allow anything you wanted to make."

"If Bucky _can_. It's… that's a lot of pressure on him…"

"He's going to have to get over it. SI depends on him succeeding, doesn't it?"

"That's not how I work and you know it, Bruce." Tony frowned. "I don't force people into things…"

"Then why are you acting like you’re being forced to do things with him?" The beta countered and Tony stared.

"He _bonded_  me while I was in a sub drop, neither of us got a choice in this whole soulbond thing… and Jarvis is suggesting _lists_  of rules for me, and…" He slumped forward.

"And you knew the bond could be broken in its early stages if you didn't want it. You could have told Bucky how stupid of an idea that is, if you don't like it, don't keep beating around the bush." Tony stared at him.

"Soulbonds aren't the same." He muttered. "I spent the early stages of the bond dropped, Bruce." Bruce stared right back at him.

"If you hadn't been dropped, would you have let the bond break?"

"It's not the same!" Tony shoved back from the table. "The only bond I ever had was-!" He bit that back, chest heaving. "I don't know, alright?! I don't! But what I _do_  know is that he is going to regret bonding me. He's going to be sad, and hurt, and angry, and miserable, because that's how I make people feel!"

"Then let him decide that! You have no right to make that decision for him, that he'll regret it! You can't know because you've had a bad history with mates!" Tony flinched, backing up.

"I don't want to hurt him, Bruce… that's… " He hugged himself. "You have no right to…" He shuffled out of the kitchen, lip between his teeth. Bruce shook his head as he watched Tony run away again, and he quickly moved to the cabinet to make some tea. He had gotten a little out of control.

 


	19. Hot Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday....? No comments on the last chapter, I guess you all got bored? It's fine, we'll keep posting, if only for ourselves. 
> 
>  
> 
> A visit to the board of directors awaits within these words.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: The board treating Tony like property, Bucky playing along with that, semi-public sex, sex in a car, trust issues, arguments.

Tony spent the next six hours working out, lifting weights, and running, doing yoga, and pilates, until his muscles were spasming and twitching, and he had to stop. Jarvis, true to his order, said nothing all day. Bucky hadn't moved from the bed, sitting with his legs hanging over the side, his face in his hands. He wasn't crying. He didn't know why his hands were wet, but he wasn't crying, he was just really sad that he and Tony couldn't seem to get along. Jarvis started flashing pictures on the window, trying to get his attention, and, lacking that, he started playing the sound from Bruce and Tony's conversation, and then video of Tony, shaking and trying to keep working out, cutting to the sub sitting on the floor of the gym, sweaty, exhausted, miserable, mumbling to himself. Bucky looked up when he heard mumbling, and he stared at it.

"Jarvis, how long has he been on the floor?!" He asked, wiping his face and running to the gym. Jarvis couldn't answer, the silencing order still in effect. Tony rubbed at his face with his hands, he wouldn't cry, he wasn't going to let himself, not this time. Bucky burst into the room and picked Tony off the floor. "Are you hurt?!" Tony looked up at him.

"No." He mumbled, rubbing his legs, "you are. I hurt you." A look of understanding crossed his dom’s face and Bucky sighed, lifting Tony up.

"You'll catch a cold if you stay on the floor."

"Insulated." Tony mumbled, but he didn't fight Bucky, just slumped against his chest. "Pepper called… meeting is in two weeks."

"Oh… will you help me study?" He asked, putting Tony into a chair.

"Jarvis… unmute." Tony muttered.

 _"Yes, sir?"_  Jarvis didn't even sound upset, Tony shivered.

"Pull up the questions and… suggested answers…" Bucky sat besides him and looked at the screen, but Tony shook his head and pulled up a separate screen. "I'll… I'll read the questions, and you pick an answer off of your screen that you think is… a good answer." Tony muttered. "So… um… here, this one is good." He tapped a selection on his screen, "How will you-"

 

"-keep your omega on schedule with his work?" The appointed interrogator of the Board of Directors leaned forward as he asked Bucky, sitting at the end of the table, with Tony at his side. The sub had his shoulders squared, his chin up, but he was still lower than his dom. Bucky was sweating a little, but his back was straight, and he wasn't letting anything show on his face.

"I would tease him, and reward him when the work was done, this way he would be more inclined to work faster. If he made mistakes, he would be punished after fixing them." Tony struggled not to slow his breathing too much, or tense, or close his eyes. He couldn't risk it. He felt awkward and strange in the multitude of bonding jewelry under his clothes, and the earrings, anklet, and thick collar, all atop his suit. The board looked them over,

"And if a meeting comes up that he is required to attend?"

"All events will be postponed until afterward. I will not miss out on a punishment he deserves." Tony's hand, bedecked in thin criss crossing chains, clenched into a fist.

"Very well. And if he were to miss a major deadline?" Heat crept up Tony's collared throat, and he twisted the ring on his left hand.

"After the project was completed, he would be severely punished to make sure this does not ever happen again," he said with a hint of a growl. Tony's rehearsed shoulder hunch wasn't completely faked.

"How will you handle your submissive's public image?" The interrogator asked, shuffling his papers. "In the past, the submissive has been very large in the public eye, some of the publicity brought about by the submissive was bad for the image of this company, now, knowing that he is a submissive, we must remedy that."

"He will be kept on a tight leash. He knows his place, and if he forgets it… well, he knows what happens if he forgets," he winked slyly at Tony, who desperately wanted to kick him under the table, instead he slid his ringed hand onto the tabletop.

"Funny how my name changed from Tony Stark to The Submissive after ten years of running-"

"How will you handle the ownership of the Iron Man suits?" Tony seethed when the man cut him off, and he bristled, Bucky shot him a glare.

"You will be punished for speaking out of turn," he bared, his teeth, and then looked at the interviewer. "They will be kept under lock and key unless he needs them."

"What constitutes 'need' of them?" The interviewer asked, Tony sank slowly back into his seat, and tried to calm himself down.

"If the Avengers want him, and his services are needed," he nodded, and Tony took a long drink of coffee, vanilla scented, to hide his panic smell, it was one of the main reasons he drank coffee. All his scents were coffee scented, and drinking the coffee, strong coffee, covered the smells he put off.

"How will you handle his heats?" Tony went still, they hadn't covered that, these questions should have ended by then, they should have been moving on to product questions. Bucky faltered a little.

"The same way I have been handling them.” He thought these questions were supposed to be about other things.

"Heats will take a week a month out of his work schedule." The interrogator pressed on. "One of the _many_  downfalls of having Omegas in the workplace. Of course, we can arrange heat leave, however, it will set the entire R&D department back to have their head of department gone a fourth of the time." Tony surged to his feet.

"It was never a problem! I ran this company, I took us away from weapons, and toward energy, better tech! I got this company into the hands of an extremely capable CEO, and I _never_  let heats interfere with-!" Bucky surged to his feet.

"SIT DOWN!" He roared at him, anger showing on his face. "I don't want to hear another word from you until we get home!" He growled, and sighed, sitting back down. Tony sat so quickly that it hurt. His jaw clenched, and he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"Sir?" The interrogator repeated, "How do you plan on making up the time for his heat leave?" The dom let out a deep breath.

"As the omega was saying. He was hiding under your noses for years as an omega, finishing his work on time despite being in heat. I don't doubt that he could do it again. He won't set the company back."

"Wonderful. You will have a meeting with the board to talk about his scheduling in one week. Dismissed." Tony shuddered as he was nudged to stand up, Pepper gave him a look, and he followed Bucky docilely enough, heart pounding, jewelry jingling. Bucky pulled him into the bathroom and quickly kissed him hard, petting his hair.

"We did it! I'm sorry I had to yell at you, but we fooled em!" Tony was trembling, the metal links on his hand, ankle, ears, and throat jingled with it.

"Fuck… those fucking bastards, those assholes…!" He shuddered, trying to get his scent under control.

"I know, we weren't expecting that, but it’s over for another week, and all we have to do is discuss scheduling," he smiled, Tony buried his face in Bucky's chest.

"I need your cock," he panted, "...to… lemme suck you, or… something… gotta scent…"

"Okay, do what you need to," he said, kissing his head, and reaching down to undo his belt buckle, pulling his cock out. The sub dropped to his knees in his expensive suit, uncaring of stains on the smooth grey fabric, he sucked Bucky into his mouth, and bobbed his head, breathing hard. His cock grew rock hard in Tony’s mouth and he moaned, rolling his hips against his lips. Tony pulled Bucky's hands into his hair, avoiding the silver cuff on his ear, already sore, but the bonding jewelry was a requirement, and Pepper had sent someone to take Bucky to buy it. Under his shirt was a thin networking of chains, as well, and around his cock, and balls, and one coated jewel at the end of a chain was held inside his passage. He sucked Bucky thoroughly, tongue laving the thick shaft, then let Bucky thrust into his throat, and the dom moaned and thrust into his throat until he was cumming, his knot pressed against his sub’s lips. Tony swallowed most of it, but let some dribble down his chin, before licking his lips. His scent was clean, and calm, and any anxiety leftover, any anger, could be construed toward the waiting punishment. Bucky smiled and took the cum that was on his chin, and he spread it over Tony's throat, causing the sub to swallow, letting his dom pull him to his feet.

"Let's go home…" The alpha nodded at Tony’s words.

"Yeah, c’mon," he said, taking his hand, Tony shook his head,

"Waist." He tugged Bucky's hand to his waist, a more possessive stance, and let the dom lead him from the bathroom. "If you don't fuck me into oblivion when we get home, I'm going to murder them all." Bucky chuckled.

"I'll fuck you in the car if it'll make you feel better." Tony whined, fighting the urge to bite Bucky's ear, as he was lead to the car.

"I have to drive, so that won't work."

"I can fuck you before we leave.” The dom corrected himself helpfully, and nuzzled his head, the sharp intake of breath was answer enough, and Tony bit his lip.

"I almost want to ask how you feel about public sex." He breathed. "There's a bathroom on the right," he whispered out of the corner of his mouth, "Grip the back of my n… neck…" He whimpered when Bucky's flesh hand touched those perfect points on his throat, "Take me there." Bucky shuddered, and nodded, gripping the back of his neck, and pushing Tony into the bathroom. The sub locked the door immediately. "Fuck me, Bucky, I need…!" He shuddered as Bucky methodically undressed him, revealing the webs of jewelry, the chain leading into his ass, the fine chains over his cock, and balls. And when Bucky's fingers gently tugged the jewel out of his passage smoothly, so that it hung from the base of Tony's cock, he whimpered loudly.

"Does it hurt?" The alpha asked, rubbing his cock against Tony's lubed hole, Tony shook his head.

"No." And it was the truth. Bucky had chosen a smooth, round jewel, and it felt fine inside of him. It wasn't terribly heavy either, "Fuck me, already, Barnes!" He bit into Tony's throat in response to the demand, and shoved his cock into him, fucking him hard, his shaft ramming into his tight hole. Tony shuddered, head falling back as Bucky pressed him roughly against the bathroom wall, naked except for the jewelry, and he was ready, ready to cum, so quickly. Just from Bucky's cock, the rough slide inside of him.

"You were hard the entire time we were in there, weren’t you?" The dom moaned into his ear when he let go of his neck.

"There was a… second where I wasn't…" Tony protested breathlessly, arching, trying to brace himself on the wall. He kept sliding down, and it was awkward, and stressful, but Bucky thrusting into him was so _good_.

"Liar," The former assassin breathed against his ear, and he pushed Tony's back against the wall, and pulled his legs around his waist so he could fuck him even deeper, wringing strangled cries from the sub’s throat. The jewel bouncing up against his cock and balls, and Bucky's voice slithered down his spine.

"What gave me away?" Tony gasped out, voice sultry.

"I could just tell, your fingers never move that much unless you’re excited about something," he panted, the sub groaned, it was hard to _not_  get hard when your dom pressed a jewel up your ass, and promised a day of sex if you did well. "Fuck, gonna knot you right here," Bucky moaned, running his hands up his sides, over the omega’s ribs, leaving goosebumps in his wake, as Tony groaned.

"Fuck, yes, Bucky!" He cried, wrapping his legs more firmly around the dom's waist. The past two weeks had taken work, but they'd been trying, while learning how to survive the board meeting. Bucky pushed his knot inside, and groaned into Tony's throat as he filled up his sub. "Mmnnn…" Tony whined, wrapping his arms around Bucky's shoulders so that he didn't need the wall for support. He nuzzled Bucky's chest, glad to have some relief amidst the incredible stress of facing the board as an omega. Bucky wrapped his arms tightly around him, sighing happily as his mood adjusted to a more calm one, the sub kissed gently at Bucky's chest. "Thank you… you did… you were amazing." The dom smiled and nuzzled him.

"I got chills when you were yelling at the board."

"Pe…" Tony bit down on Pepper's name, but she was probably going to murder him for that little stunt. "I just couldn't take it anymore…"

"I don't blame you," he smiled, "They were saying horrible things.”

"Eh, I thought I was used to them." Tony mumbled, grimacing. "We can't really talk here. Besides, I'm not supposed to say a single word till I get home."

"So stop talking, I know it'll be difficult," he teased, and kissed his cheek, and his sub growled, but didn't reply, just tucked his face against his dom's chest until he could lift off of Bucky's knot, and the dom gently worked the jewel back into his ass. He rolled his eyes as Bucky helped him into his pants, and button down, but nothing else, leaving Tony to walk out of the bathroom barefoot, showing the trailing anklet, his shoes, socks, jacket and tie in his arms, the collar shining on his throat. Bucky kept his hand on Tony's waist, and pulled him to the car, opening the driver’s side door for him. Tony slid smoothly into the seat, tossing his clothes and shoes in the back seat, and waiting for Bucky to get in. Once the dom had, and was reclined in his seat, the omega pulled away from the building, out onto the street, and still he didn't say a word, just drove the winding coastal roads to their house, and parked in the workshop. His eyes flicked up,

"So," He tugged his shirt off. "You offered." His hips lifted and he shimmied out of his pants, leaving him once more clad only in collar and jewels. "Car sex." Bucky grinned, and quickly stripped out of his clothes, pulling Tony into his lap.

"I think it was one of my better ideas," he smiled.

"One." Tony shifted, turned his body skillfully, tugging the jewel out, until he was facing the windshield, his back to Bucky. Reaching back, Tony wrapped slim fingers around his dom's cock, and lifted it slowly, before edging back onto it, and plunging his hips down, taking Bucky's cock into him. The dom’s head fell back against the headrest and he moaned loudly, rocking his hips up and down, grasping Tony's hips, while Tony gripped the dash, riding his dom in the front seat of his sleek, white Audi, in the parking section of his wide garage. Bucky loved the sound of the car rocking back and forth on its frame.

"Fuck, Tony!” He groaned, rocking his hips faster. Tony pressed back, and then Bucky's hands were holding his hips, lifting him up, and slamming him back down. Tony was moaning and giving loud cries of pleasure with every rough connection of Bucky's hips and his ass, and, with one final thrust, his knot was embedded in his ass, and was legitimately surprised that Tony wouldn't get pregnant from this. Tony arched his eyebrow, looking back at Bucky. He deliberately ground his hips down one more time, licking his lips. The dom moaned and wrapped his arms around Tony, his hips shaking. Eyes half lidded seductively, Tony slowly shifted his body to lean back into Bucky's chest, bracing his feet on the dash, and relaxing against his dom. Bucky kissed his neck, and brought his hand up to rub softly on his sub’s throat. Tony shivered at the feeling of fingers gliding over the thick leather of his collar.

"Can I take it off now?" The jewelry, he knew, had to stay on a week. He could remember wearing it for Obi, how that had all been gold, and the jewel had sharp edges, and he'd been so _excited_  to be bonded. Seventeen, and fresh out of college, in love with the only family he had left. If he had only known.

"If you'd like it to come off," Bucky nodded, and moved his hand to undo the buckle, the sub relaxed slightly.

"No, it's okay. You can leave it. I'm just not accustomed to…" He had just wanted to check, to make sure that Bucky would remove it if he voiced discomfort. Bucky, for his part, just smiled and nodded, moving his hands back down to rest on Tony's hips. Slipping his hands down to rest over Bucky's, fingers kneading the flesh and metal counterparts on his hips, Tony lay his head back, and closed his eyes, inhaling their mingled scents, which stuck to the leather interior. Bucky rested his head on Tony's shoulder, closing his eyes, resting as well. The omega groaned when he lifted his body off of Bucky's cock a few minutes later, not bothering with clothes. He reached down, bending so that his dom could see, and pressed the red jewel back inside of himself, fingers emerging from his hole coated in his mate's cum. He sucked and licked them clean, not bothering with his clothes, climbed out of the car and started toward the elevator. Bucky let out a loud groan, rolling his hips into Tony's balls, finding that incredibly hot. He got up and followed him, and started playing with the red jewel, pushing it in and out of his hole, letting it spread his rim. Tony shivered, leaning against the elevator wall for support, while Bucky's hands deftly tugged the jewel's chain, then slipped it back in.

"While we're sleeping between bouts, I want you to have my dildo's inside of you, how does that sound?" He asked, kissing his jaw. Tony swallowed, turning to look over his shoulder at the dom.

"Good." He murmured, eyes soft. They had been trying, getting to know each other better; he felt marginally more comfortable now that they had been together the first month. Bucky smiled, sliding the jewel back into him when the doors reopened. Tony slowly stepped out of the elevator, glad that Bruce spent a lot of his time in the lab. He padded through the living room, jewelry tinkling like fine windchimes. Bucky followed him, watching his ass sway as he walked. The omega paused, smirking, then opened the bedroom door and sat on the bed, looking up at Bucky. "Shall we?" Bucky grinned excitedly and walked in, jumping on the bed, kissing him deeply. Tony snorted as he was bowled over into the bedding, and Bucky's tongue swept over his, exploring his mouth. It was something the past two weeks had thrown into sharp relief for the sub. Bucky was very playful, and very thorough, and once they had gotten out of the post-heat emotional haze, his dom had made a simple list of rules, and Tony had begun to try his hand at maybe following them sometimes. Bucky moaned and petted his hair, grinding their hips together, despite having just cum. He was already so hard, and wanted to be back inside of his mate. Tony pulled back, giving Bucky a quick peck on the lips. "Nope, not yet." He squirmed out from under his dom, and, chains glinting against his skin, collar secure around his neck, and he scooted across the bed.

"You sit tight, Bucky Barnes." He slowly lay back against the bed, spreading his legs and pulling them up. Working an arm under his body, he gave a soft gasp as he worked two fingers into his entrance… without removing the jewel. "Ah ah, stay there." Tony purred when Bucky tried to come closer. Bucky watched his omega in wonder, not particularly liking that his omega was stopping him, but he wasn’t cruel, so he stayed put. When _his sub_  pushed two fingers into his _own_  hole though… Tony was really testing his limits. He let out a soft, hungry whine, wanting more, his cock hard beneath him. Tony held a hand up. "Wait." He tucked that hand down underneath himself too, and worked his index finger in alongside the others. After a long moment of thrusting them in, he slowly pulled them apart, his hole opening, his eyes fluttered half closed as he worked himself open. He then managed what he'd been attempting, and sat there, panting, fingers holding his hole open, the jewel visible inside of him. On display for his dom. _His_  dom. Bucky scrambled forward and pressed his tongue deep into his hole, rolling the ball around and rubbing it against Tony's walls. Tony bit his lip, moaning, trying to keep his hands in place, legs curled up to his chest.

"B… Bucky…!" He tried not to squirm, he could vaguely recall, through the haze that coated memories of being dropped. The shocked, disgusted even, tone that Bucky had used when they first met   _"I have to-?"_  about giving him oral, and damn, had that changed. It seemed to be Bucky's favorite thing to do. Tony whined as his dom's tongue flicked at the jewel, making it shift and roll inside of him. As much as Bucky loved to do oral now and taste his mate’s essence, he was way too horny to not have his cock in him. He groaned and crawled up his body, his cock pressing into his hole; Tony shivered as Bucky pressed his legs up and further apart, and then the jewel was a smooth lump against his inner walls as Bucky thrust into him, and he whimpered when his dom grabbed his arms and pinned his wrists above his head with his flesh hand. "Bucky-!" Tony panted, lifting his hips, and the jewel, rolling back and forth with Bucky's thrusts, added a completely new element to being fucked. "Bucky…" He whimpered softly as the cool metal hand trailed over the hard nubs of his nipples, making him shiver.

"You're perfect," he smiled up at him, licking his tender nipple around. The sub swallowed thickly, flushing.

"I'm really not…" He mumbled, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth.

"You're perfect for me," he hummed and nuzzled him.

"Nnn… no…" Tony whimpered, "drop it, please?" He flicked uncomfortable brown eyes to Bucky's face. Bucky swallowed and nodded.

"Okay," he said, petting his head softly, shifting, Tony tucked his chin against his chest,

"Sorry… I…"

“It’s fine,” he smiled, and kissed him. “You have nothing to apologise for.” The omega looked up at him.

“I just… I’m not, okay? I’m not… perfect, or beautiful, or any of that crap.” Bucky frowned a little.

“I think you are… I thought you were beautiful that first night we met, and we had sex on the couch.” Tony looked away.

“Well I’m not. So please don’t.” He hugged himself, arms covering the network of silver chains over his chest, obscuring the scars, his nipples erect and visible through two areas empty of chain. Bucky whined and huffed.

“I believe differently,” he said, nuzzling his head, and Tony swallowed, keeping his gaze averted.

“Whatever…” He muttered, biting his lip as his dom’s softening cock slowly slipped out of him. The alpha nuzzled him some more, and he plopped next to him, hugging him tightly. Tony shied away from the cuddling, sitting up slowly, wincing and feeling his hole with two fingers, pressing the jewel a little deeper. “You said you wanted to plug me.” He nodded, and got up, grabbing the toy and bringing it back over with him. They’d taken to keeping it in the bedroom, and Tony really did want to get used to his dom’s size, so he let Bucky use it on him whenever he wanted. Shifting, Tony shuffled onto hands and knees, and pressed his ass into the air, chest down. Bucky smiled and kissed his hole, before pushing the cock in, watching as his rim stretched around the head, then clamped around the shaft as soon as the flared tip popped inside. Tony arched his back a little, chains shifting, and groaned as the rest of the toy slid slowly into his body, his passage pulling it in.

“Wow, just sucking it right in, what a hungry little hole,” he smiled and nipped at his cheek, pulling to toy out a little just to push it in deeper,.Tony’s rim rolled out with it, clinging to the silicone, and he whined softly, shaking as he shifted to support himself better.

“Bucky…fuck…!”

“You’re amazing,” he panted and kissed his neck, stroking his cock as he let the toy stay deep inside him. The omega chewed his lip, shivering, but didn’t protest the compliment, for the moment. His ass clenched around the toy’s base, then flared once, and he moaned softly.

“You still feel huge.” He grunted, and the jewel was, once again, a hard lump against his inner walls.

“Good,” he smiled and hummed, rubbing his hands up Tony’s sides. “It’s not hurting you, right?” Tony shook his head, and, checking to make sure it wasn’t going to slide out on its own anytime soon, the sub rolled slowly onto his back, licking his lips.

“I’m trying… you have to know that, you know that, right?” He stared up at Bucky, “I’m trying.” Bucky nodded.

“Of course, I am so proud of you,” he nuzzled him. “You have come so far…” A frown pulled Tony’s eyebrows down.

“Have I? It’s been two weeks and I still…” he sat up, chewing his lip, “...I still want to lock myself in the lab ninety percent of the time, Bucky.” Slender fingers slid up Bucky’s flesh arm, cupping his cheek, but they shook against his skin, “And the things you had to say, in that meeting, half of me worries that they’re true… that you’ll lock up the suits… and…” Tony’s eyes slipped closed, and he dropped his hand to the sheets. “I won’t be able to do anything about it.” Bucky leaned his head softly into the hand, staring at him.

“I would never lock up your suits, unless you were suddenly using them for the wrong reasons. I know what they mean to you… I wouldn’t take something that important away from you,” he hummed, Tony tucked his hands against his ribs, hunching over, and he just had to be the one guy that could manage to feel like this with a replica of his very faithful, loving, kind, dom’s cock up his ass.

“It’s only been a month… ten days of that was spent in a heat, an awful one, you were sore in all the wrong places… I just… don’t know how to trust you.” Bucky flinched and looked down, feeling hurt and a little bit betrayed. He had done so much for Tony. He studied so hard to be the kind of alpha the board needed to see so that the sub wouldn’t lose the company. He’d taken care of Tony through his heat and outside of heat and this was how he was repaid? He just nodded his head.

“I understand.” Tony smelled the hurt, and he clenched his eyes shut.

“No, no no no, not like that, no, Bucky, come on…” His hands were back on Bucky’s cheeks in seconds, stroking the stubble he found there. “It’s not you, okay? It’s not…” The sub shuffled up onto his knees, and nosed his way up to Bucky’s lips, breathing against his dom’s mouth. “It’s not you. I have trouble with that, you know that, I told you that, multiple times. And I’m trying, that’s what I was saying. I’m trying to do better, and I’m trying to trust you, but it’s _hard_ , and it’s not anything that you’ve done, I…” Tony’s speech really wasn’t helping him feel better, it just hurt even more that all his efforts had been for nothing. He felt like an object for Tony to get off on, just a thing that he used, but didn’t love or trust.

“I know you’re trying… and I understand,” he said, keeping his eyes down. If Tony didn’t trust him… would he ever learn to trust him? The sub slowly dropped his hands, what was essentially his marriage attire jingling like tiny chimes.

“You don’t understand…” He mumbled, fingers touching the chains on his chest, over the mass of scars, “I…” He couldn’t say that yet, those words, they wouldn’t come out, and so he closed his eyes, struggling to think, because that had always given him the most trouble, understanding human beings. “If you didn’t have some modicum of my trust, you wouldn’t be able to touch my chest, Bucky.” He finally intoned softly. “I don’t really trust Bruce, or any of them either… it’s not you.” Hands trembling so hard that the chains shook, he took a deep breath. “You have… all that I have to offer right now, trust is… difficult… but I’m trying, because I care about you… and you must hate it here. I know, being cooped up with me, and I’m not good for you. I’m not… good for anyone, but the blood work… and… well… this… feeling in my chest, they’re proof that we’re supposed to be together, and I’m doing all I can to wrap my head around that, and you’re… you’re the amazing one, Bucky Barnes. You’ve put up with me… so well…” A real smile graced Bucky’s face, and he nuzzled him gently, rubbing his head against the sub’s.

“If the blood work said we weren’t soul mates… and we were still in this situation, I would still love you as much as I do now. Would you still care for me, if we weren’t soul mates?” Tony gave a soft shiver, and slowly tucked himself into Bucky’s lap, he felt so small next to his dom. Bucky was broad chested, with wide shoulders, and he had at least five inches of height on Tony’s slim build.

“All I can feel is what I feel now, I don’t do well with emotions and… sentiments.” He whispered, worried that Bucky’s smile would vanish with his words. “I like to believe that… that I would feel the same way about you. But I have no evidence or… equation to prove it to myself.” Bucky hummed.

“Think about it. If I had approached you at the function before Hammer had… would you have accepted a dance from me?” he asked.

“That is a _terrible_  way to gauge my feelings.” Tony muttered, head falling back with a groan. “You’re fucking hot, Barnes and you have a metal arm. I’d have taken you home and sucked your cock on the living room floor for that alone.” Bucky actually blushed a little, and chuckled.

“Wow… that’s really hot.” The words had Tony’s eyebrows arching.

“Uh… if you say so.” He sighed, looking away. “Yeah, I’d dance with you… I’d take you home, I’d suck you off… I’d bite your knot, and act like a sassy bitch, and… you’d fall asleep, and I’d lock myself up in my lab… and have Pepper show you the door, give you fresh, dry cleaned clothes… and I’d… it’s who I am. Who I was, anyway… and no, I never… only four people have ever penetrated me. You, Pepper, Hammer and… him.” He sighed. “But I give damn good head.”

“Yeah, you do,” he said, resting his head against Tony’s. “You’re my sub now, and I won’t let anyone else penetrate you.” Long hair fell into Tony’s face, and he sighed.

“I know.” His voice was barely above a whisper, “I know that. Okay? I know…” A slow smile tilted his lips. “It’s just… hard. It’s just hard, because I don’t know what I’m feeling, let alone what I _would_  feel, if I didn’t have the bond, and I… I think I l…” Bucky quickly put his hand over Tony’s mouth.

“Please… don’t say it until you mean it… until you are one thousand percent sure…” Tony felt like his chest was collapsing, and he slumped, making no move to shake off Bucky's hand. After a long moment, the man's fingers dropped, and he swallowed thickly.

"I should… uh… maybe I'll go work in… yeah…" Pepper always did the same thing to him, cut off his attempts to express his feelings. He struggled with the absurd urge to cry, it wasn't worth it; Bucky bit his cheek.

"I just… I know you're smart, Tony. I don't want you to _think_  you love me… I want you to be one thousand percent sure. And when you are…  then I'll know when you say it." Tony's jaw clenched, and he stared at the floor.

"That… is an overzealous percentage." Bucky shrugged in response.

"That is what I want."

"My dad always said, ‘Shit in one hand, want in the other, see which one fills up first.’" Bucky growled.

"So am I not worth your love?” His tone had Tony flinching.

"That's not what I meant!"

"Sounds to me like you'd rather give me a pile of shit," he snarled. "I don't ask for a lot!" The omega leaned back, hurt.

"That's not what I… Bucky that's not… " He sniffed, horrified, at the tears gathering in his eyes. "I'm… I'm gonna…" He crawled miserably toward the edge of the bed, severely shaken.

"No! No more running away, I want you to explain this to me! You keep saying that’s not what you mean, so what did you mean!?" Tony froze on the edge of the bed.

"I'm a scientist, James." He whispered, "...you're talking about percentages, and… I don't know if I'll be able to say that I… that much… that… it's a lot of pressure to put on me…" He shuddered. "Fuck. I don't know how to fucking explain this! You said you _want_  me to be ten times more sure than I've ever been about anything in my life, and I fucking quoted my father! It's a stupid saying about how wanting doesn't get you anything! I think it was supposed to spur me to fucking take initiative, I'm _trying_!" He snapped. "I'm fucking trying and I can't promise any more than that!"

"I know! I said that that was fine, I just don't want you to tell me things I want to hear _just_  because I want to hear them!" He growled.

"I wasn't… I wasn't doing that…" Tony dropped his eyes, "...fuck you, Bucky, for thinking that." But his voice wasn't angry, and he had his hands twisted together in his lap, over his bonding jewelry. Bucky frowned, and stared at him.

"Then what were you doing?"

"I was trying to… to tell you how I feel…" Tony swallowed thickly, "...forget it. It's not important."

"I get that, and it is important," he took Tony's hand, "I just want you to be real with me… and I know that’s hard." Tony tugged his hand out of Bucky's.

"Whatever." He growled, shoulders hunching. Bucky put his hands on the bed on either side of his waist, and kissed him hard, pushing his knee between Tony's legs.

"Don't push me away." Tony's back arched, and he whimpered as Bucky's knee pressed on the toy inside of him.

"I was fucking _being_  real, and you shushed me like I was pretending!"

"You said you _think_ , that's not being real, that’s being unsure of yourself," he said. Tony ground his teeth together.

"SHUT UP, BARNES!" He snarled at last, snapping, anger flaring through him to hide his pain. "I was trying to be fucking _honest_!" The dom growled loudly at him.

"Just don't fucking say that word until you mean it!" Tony was growling right back, getting in Bucky's face.

"I FUCKING MEANT IT, YOU ASSHOLE!" He scrambled out of the bed, tugging the dildo viciously from his own ass, and slamming the door behind him. Bucky snarled and opened the door, going after him.

"So you do love me!?" Tony spun to face him.

"I said I _think_  I do! But you couldn't take that! It's not fucking good enough for you!"

"I can't handle a fucking possibility that you _might_  love me!" He growled, and shook his head. "Which Is why I told you not to say anything about it until you were sure! Now you're just being a tease!” Tony stumbled backward.

"THAT'S WHAT I AM!" He snarled, hands clenching into fists, "AND IT SUITED YOU FINE UNTIL NOW!" He was all bared teeth and coiled muscle. "I WASN'T TEASING! I WAS TRYING TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS!" He heard Bruce behind him, and the audience was too much, he shoved his way into the elevator, and barked out. "Lockdown R Six five Two B, Jarvis! And if you fucking open the door for ANYONE I WILL RECODE YOU!"

 _"Complete lockdown initiated."_  Bucky growled and walked over to the couch. With a snarl and a roar, he lifted it and threw it across the room, tossing it into the kitchen area. Bruce flinched.

"I know some great breathing techniques for that."

"I’m not doing your breathing techniques!" He clenched his fists, and walked into the bedroom, throwing some clothes on. He then grabbed his wallet, and headed for the front door, Bruce watched him go, sighing.

"Jarvis…?"

 _"I am sorry, sir. I cannot admit anyone into the lab."_  Bucky growled and walked down to the beach, kicking the sand. This is not how he envisioned his first time at the beach would be like… but he needed the fresh air.

 

 


	20. Percentages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!  
> And here we see the awkward porpoises in their natural habitat on the coast of Malibu.  
> Twelve pages, ladies and gents.
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: Kitchen sex.

Tony worked until his fingers were burnt and rigid, cramping from the delicate work. Jarvis was telling him he should stop, that he was dehydrated, all manner of things, until he finally chugged some water and curled up on the couch to V for Vendetta.

Bucky came back in around midnight. He looked at the ceiling tiredly, shadows beneath his eyes.

"He still awake, Jarvis?"

 _"Yes, sir. He is currently on his couch, but I am expressly forbidden from telling you that he is crying."_  Bucky groaned and nodded.

"Let me in, Jarvis."

 _"I am not supposed to tell you that the override code is Six Four X Two J, either."_  Was the soft response. Bucky grinned.

"Jarvis, override lockdown Six Four X Two J." The doors slid open, and Tony jerked, hissing like an angry cat.

"Jarvis I'm going to _kill_  you!" He snarled, he was holding his painful hands to his chest. The AI wisely remained silent, as Bucky came over, and grabbed his wrists, looking at his hands.

"Damnit Tony," he shook his head, and went to the first aid kit. Tony pulled them against his chest.

"Fuck off… I'm fucking fine." He wiped his eyes quickly.

"Stop lying to me, I think I fucking deserve at least that," he said, grabbing his wrist again, and revealing his palm so he could put cream on it, Tony tried to pull away.

"Right, so now I've been lying to you?! That's rich, Barnes."

"You said you’re fine," he growled, and showed him his hands. "You're obviously not.”

"I've had worse!" Tony snapped back, bristling, "I'm fine by my standards!"

"This is not okay, Tony! I'm supposed to take care of you! Not let you intentionally hurt yourself just so I can patch it up later!" He growled. "If you can't learn to be more careful with your tools then I'll have no choice but to ban you from coming down here!" Tony ripped his hands free.

"I would rather _die_!" He growled, wiping the cream off. "I didn't do it intentionally! My fingers cramped! I need to finish a worthwhile suit!"

"Then you take a goddamn two minute break!" He snarled at him. Tony was on his feet immediately.

"IT'S NOT UP TO YOU!"

"THE HELL IT ISN’T!" He growled, "I am your alpha and I don't want to see you hurt!"

"Then don't _look_!" Tony bared his teeth, Bucky bared his teeth right back at him, growling loudly.

"If you insist on hurting yourself, then why the hell am I here?!" Tony fell silent.

"You said you loved me… but when I tried to say something back, you called me a tease." His nostrils flared. "What do you care if I get hurt? It heals."

"I do love you, but when you say you _think_  you love me, it is a tease!" He growled. "And I care because I know this hurts you, and you shouldn't be in any pain!" Tony hunched over.

"You're such a fucking bitch! I wasn't _teasing_  and that is not a tease, by definition!"

"It’s a tease to me, ‘cause I want to believe that you love me as much as you say, but I don't fucking know because you're not sure! And right before that, you kept saying how you didn't trust me! You can't fucking love someone and not trust them!" He snorted.

"Tell that to my parents!" Tony snapped. "I loved my dad…" He turned away, "...fuck you… leave me alone… why tell you how I feel if you're just going to invalidate whatever I say."

"Fine, fuck you too," he growled. "I'm sick and tired of you thinking that it’s okay for you to fucking play with my emotions and then just give me the cold shoulder, and you fucking hurt yourself, so I become the bad alpha," he growled, and started walking back to the door; Tony shuddered.

"I'm not playing with you! I'm trying to… to tell you how I feel, and you're just dismissing it!" He clenched his hands into fists, and he winced. "I'm not playing…"

"I'm just trying to understand," The alpha sighed. "Let me fix your hands," Tony sank onto the couch.

"No… you're calling me a liar…" Tears streaked down his cheeks, and he was trying not to let his breath hitch.

"I am sorry, okay?" Bucky sighed, taking his hands and applying more cream to them, and then wrapping them, "I just… didn't think you were being serious. " Tony kept his gaze on the floor. How could Bucky think that? He tucked his bandaged hands against his chest, remaining silent. It was too much. Bucky bit his lip and nuzzled his head. "I want you to love me and trust me… when you can say that without putting the words "I think" in front of it, then I'll truly believe you." Tony shivered, closing his eyes.

"Just drop it, Bucky…" Bucky sighed and shook his head, standing up as Tony looked at his hands, waiting for Bucky to leave him there alone, but then his dom's arms wrapped around him, scooping his knees out from under him, and cradling him against that wide chest. Bucky nuzzled him, and kissed his cheek softly, rocking back and forth slowly.

"I’m sorry…" He murmured softly; Tony didn't reply, even as he was carried up to his room, nestled into bed in Bucky's arms. The dom curled up against him and hugged him tight, pressing his nose into Tony's throat. "My good boy…" A shudder worked down Tony's spine, muscles uncoiling, relaxing, his breath stuttering, and he buried his face in Bucky's throat. "Please get some sleep," The dom slurred a little, already starting to drift. Tony's shoulders hunched; he curled his legs up, and for once, obeyed, sliding into sleep, his hands against Bucky's chest. His mate smiled happily and nuzzled him before passing out completely.

Waking up showed Tony just how much he'd hurt his hands, they were tense, and stiff. He knew he wouldn't be getting any work done, and, to top it all off, Bucky was staring at him; having been awake for a while now, mulling over Tony's words from before. He nuzzled him and smiled.

"Can I get you something to eat?"

"I…" Tony sat up, chains pulling across his chest. "Yeah… I guess." He was having issues with allowing Bucky to care for him. He was used to fending for himself, surviving on mostly takeout, and simple meals, but Bucky cooked, and made his coffee, adding spices and generally making Tony try and investigate his garbage cans for sneaky packages. He was sure a lot of it was store bought. Bucky smiled and nodded, getting up and going to the kitchen. He asked Jarvis how to make a good plate of eggs and bacon, and once Jarvis deemed them to be perfect, he poured Tony his coffee, and rejoined him in the bedroom. Tony had scooted his body up against the headboard, and was picking at his bandages.

"Breakfast," Bucky chimed, setting it besides him on the bed, Tony arched a brow.

"Yeah." He mumbled, wincing as he picked up the plate until Bucky took it from him. Seeing him wince, he gathered up some food on a fork, holding it to Tony's mouth, the sub frowned at it. "I can feed myself, Bucky." He felt strange, after their fight, unsure where he stood in Bucky's esteem. Bucky nodded.

"I know," he said, pushing the eggs closer to his mouth. Tony sighed, and opened his mouth, hands twisting in his lap. Bucky smiled and pushed the eggs in his mouth, and pulling the fork out. Tony chewed slowly, and swallowed, eyes down.

"About y…" Another forkful was pressed into his mouth.

"It was a stupid fight, and I'm sorry I got irked about it," The former assassin muttered, Tony's shoulders slumped, and he crossed his arms a little defensively over his chest, Bucky looked at him.

"What?"

"Nothing… it's nothing." Tony swallowed, forcing his arms down, trying to calm his scent by gulping down some coffee.

"Talk to me? Please?" He asked, looking at him with concern.

"No." Tony mumbled, looking away. "When I… when I do, you get mad, or you say I'm lying, or you cut me off. So I'm not going to."

"I won't get mad or cut you off, I’m sorry about yesterday…" he sighed, but Tony kept his mouth resolutely shut, looking away. Bucky dropped the fork impatiently on the plate and rubbed his hand through his hair, giving Tony the opportunity to scoot out of the bed.

"I'm not hungry. I'm going to take a shower…" He muttered, shifting the chains, he wasn't supposed to take them off. Bucky whined and then growled. He was so tired of making food and then watching Tony not eat it! Tony shivered under the hot water, trying to relax.

 _"Sir, Ms. Potts is on the line."_  Jarvis announced to Tony's dismay.

"Answer it." He sighed, rinsing his hair quickly. Pepper growled softly over the intercom.

"What were you _thinking_!? Insulting the board like that!?"

"I was thinking that I haven't wrecked the company yet, and I have _always_  been an omega!" He snapped. "I'm not in the mood, Pepper, and they were being chauvinistic, and orientationist!"

"Even if you weren't an omega, you don't talk to people like that! You should have shown them more respect, even _if_  they showed you none!" She huffed. "You want them to think good of SI!"

"They never will!" Tony snapped. "I had that board in the palm of my hand before Hammer! My inventions are better than _anyone_  else’s! Without me, SI would flounder and don't you fucking _dare_  try and say that's not true!"

"I'm not! But you still have to be nice to them!" She sighed, and took a deep calming breath. "You may go out on a date with Barnes if you like, I imagine you both are going stir crazy." Tony huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Thanks so much for the permission, _Mom_. I’ll get my best turtleneck ready." His retort had her sighing loudly.

"Maybe if you could stop acting like a  child, I'd stop treating you like one," she said, hanging up. Tony grimaced, his hands clenching into fists.

Bucky was pulling on his shoes when he saw Tony walk out of the bathroom, dressed in a net shirt that showed off the chainwork, and skin tight leather pants, slung low on his hips, the net ended at the base of his ribs, and there were thin lines of black lining his eyes; he was freshly shaved.

"If you want… we can go on a date. Pepper gave us the all clear." Bucky was staring at him, his cheeks tinted pink. He had never seen such clothes before, and there was so much skin showing!

"A date where?" He asked, interested, even as Tony shrugged.

"Anywhere. We could go dancing." He mumbled, stretching. "If you want. Or… or we could go get donuts and be boring." The dom smiled.

"I haven't been dancing since before I joined the army," he admitted.

"Wow… uh… it's different now." Tony blinked. "It's still early for that, we'd have to wait."

"Of course it is," he said, sighing. "Okay," he nodded, "Do you have any clothes I can wear?"

"Did you ever unpack the clothes Jarvis ordered?" Tony stared at him.

"Not completely," he muttered. He had only pulled out the bare essentials, habit, he supposed. He pulled a box out of the closet, and looked inside,

"There are still like six unopened boxes!" Tony exclaimed. "No, look, open them, I got you a dresser, fill it up, you're not going _anywhere_ , so…" Tony flushed, "Look, these ones, here." He opened the largest box, full of sleek dark jeans, and beautiful shirts. "Here. Your suits are in the closet."

"Ooh," Bucky said, touching the dark jeans. "Am I wearing the suit to the dance hall?" he asked, carrying the box over to the dresser and filling its drawers.

"The… it's not a dance hall, it's a club, and no, these are… more appropriate." The sub held out the dark jeans. "And… these shoes, this belt…" The omega stacked the clothes neatly on the bed. "This button down." It was charcoal gray, long sleeved, and had deep blue swirls over the fabric. "Good?" Bucky looked at the clothes and nodded.

"Yeah, they look good," he said, shrugging, and he finished putting all of the clothes in the dresser. How long had it been since he had his own dresser? Afterwards, he stripped down to his boxers, and pulled the shirt on first, and then the pants, tucking the shirt into his waistband. The pants were so clingy! Tony sat on the bed, eying him hungrily once he was mostly dressed.

"Wow."

"Is this the fashion today?" He asked, pulling the belt through his belt loops. "Is there a jacket I can wear so I can cover my arm?" Tony snorted.

"It's a long sleeve shirt. You want gloves?" His dom’s face flushed, and he nodded. He didn't want everyone to see his hand, put two and two together. Tony dug through the last box, and pulled out some gloves, handing them over. "There you go."

"Thanks," he said, pulling them on, smiling, and Tony lay back on the bed, feet bare still.

"It's gonna be awhile." The dom nodded and sat besides him, petting the wet hair, as Tony looked up at him. "If… we weren't… uh… bonded… what would you…?" Bucky frowned a little.

"In what situation?" Tony turned his head away.

"Same one you came up with." He muttered, and Bucky nodded.

"I would still want to be with you," he said. "I could have let you suffer on that couch… and I knew the risks when I mated with you. Even if we had met under different circumstances. I can't say I wouldn't have found something about you that would have made me do a double take," he smiled, Tony rolled onto his side, staring at the doorway.

"Yeah…" He sighed softly, "...doesn't mean much though…"

"I'm sorry…" he sighed and picked at his gloves.

"It's just… that's…" Tony sighed. "We can't know, because that's not how it happened, so we'll never know."

"Yeah… I just want us to be happy together as we are." The soldier smiled a little.

"Pepper says I'm happy." Tony murmured. “I don't really have any other way to tell."

"Well… wasn’t there something that ever made you happy? Like the creation of your bots, or the suits? Flying?" He asked, Tony sighed, a wistful sound.

"Flying… the first time was… wow. There was fire all around, and I had no idea if it was going to work, but it did." He slowly sat up, hands gesturing. "And it gave out before I got too far, I still don't know how I lived after that." Bucky nodded, and smiled.

"I want our relationship to make us feel as amazing as you did that first time flying." Tony's hands sank back to his lap, and he didn't speak, just looked at the floor, obviously thinking hard. Bucky watched him and kissed the top of his head. "Do you want to get anything to eat?" He asked, since Tony had only had a bite at breakfast.

"No," Tony sighed, "More coffee would be good." Bucky nodded, and took the cup, going to the kitchen. Tony padding after him, barefoot, his hands in his pockets, still bandaged. Bucky smiled at him, and poured him a second cup, setting it on the counter so he wouldn't be handing it to him. Tony lifted it up, and sipped at the hot liquid; Bucky smiled, and got himself a glass of water. After a moment, the sub curled himself sinuously into a chair, and cradled his coffee in his injured hands, anklet jingling with little bells.

"I really love all the jewelry on you," he complimented, Tony paused, blinking.

"It's not… I've only worn it once before." He muttered.

"When?" Bucky’s brow furrowed, he had thought he was special. Tony set his coffee down,

"I was seventeen… my parents had just died, and… he said he loved me… I thought I loved him."

"I see," he said, nodding. He didn't know who that man was, but he knew Tony had been tricked. Tony shrugged.

"I was a kid… I thought… well. I'd known him my whole life…" Bucky nodded reluctantly.

"I'm sorry it ended badly.”

"Are you? Most people just… I was stupid. Naive." He shrugged.

"I am sorry, some people are mean, and some make bad decisions… I’m sorry I wasn't there for you."

"It wasn't your fault." The slim brunette murmured, leaning back, and flexing his toes, drawing a sigh from Bucky, before the dom nodded; the omega stretched a little. "What about you? Your… overview file says you were with a new omega every week."

"There’s a file on me?” He asked, frowning, and he shrugged. "I was too busy to have a serious relationship. What with school and military training, so I liked to go out at night with a girl and dance or go for drinks. They didn't mean anything to me." Tony shrugged.

"Poor them. Well, all I meant to him was… money and genius." Bucky found himself nodding again, and spoke up.

"I’m sorry. I wasn't abusive to those girls… and I never mated them." Tony nodded slowly.

"I know." He slung his arms around his knees, twisting a bell on his anklet. Bucky frowned and rubbed Tony's back.

"It's fine, it's in the past. The jewelry… wasn't… it was gold, but I didn't… like it as much."

"I think this is more flattering," Bucky smiled, and rubbed the chain connecting his nipples together. Tony's head fell back slightly, exposing his throat.

"Nn…" The whine was low in Tony’s throat, and the dom hummed at his responsiveness. He leaned over, kissing his neck, and rubbing his tender nubs, while Tony arched his chest up, hands gripping the seat of his chair, dropping his legs open. Bucky massaged his crotch through his pants, scraping his teeth on Tony's throat, and the sub whined. "Buck..." His voice trembled, but he didn't move, he stayed obediently still.

"You always smell so good." The soldier buried his nose in Tony's hair, and undid his fly. Tony's legs shook as Bucky worked him free of his pants, the leather creaking as it was rolled down his legs. After Bucky had removed them completely, he sat down in the nearby chair, taking his own cock out, and stroking it a few times. He then pulled on Tony's hips, and tugged the slender omega onto his lap, rubbing his nipples with both of his thumbs and kissing his neck. Tony's body arched.

"Bucky… Bucky!" He whined, rolling his hips obediently, and drawing moans from Bucky, who lifted his sub’s hips, pressing his cock against Tony's entrance. Tony plunged his hips down without warning or pausing. It spread his muscles open, filling him up. Bucky cried out in pleasure and started thrusting into him hard and fast as Tony reached back to grip the chair for support, moaning and bracing his feet on the floor; he rode his dom hard and fast.

"Tony…!" He groaned and leaned his head back, exposing his throat in an act of trust that had the omega shuddering. He leaned forward, slowly, so that he could pull back if Bucky got uncomfortable. He lightly brushed his lips on his dom's neck. The alpha shivered and groaned, trusting his mate as he lifted Tony by the hips, and forced the sub's ass back down on his cock. Tony squeaked, actually squeaked as he was gripped roughly and speared on his dom's cock. Bucky groaned and leaned his head back up, hugging Tony tightly as he knotted him, and bit into his throat, which made Tony quiver, hips rolling, on the knot, until his own cum spilled between them.

"Oh… fuck… fuck… Bucky…!" Bucky captured his lips in his and hummed, nuzzling him; Tony kissed back viciously, licking into his mouth teasingly, wrapping his arms around Bucky's neck. The dom groaned and gripped his ass in a near bruising hold, massaging him, while Tony whimpered. "Do you want me to be able to dance?" He panted after a long while. He knew his skin was probably mottled dark purple from Bucky's grip.

“Yes, I'm sorry,” The dom chuckled, and nuzzled him in response; the sub sighed, eyes closing, head falling back as Bucky's knot slipped out of him.

"Wow… uh… that was intense…" He panted, his dom nodded and smiled.

"I enjoyed it."

 _"Sirs, Doctor Banner certainly did_ not _enjoy it."_  Tony burst into laughter.

"Oh god! Bruce came in?" The sub gasped out, though Bucky blushed, and was a bit pissed at himself for not noticing.

"Teach him to knock next time."

"We're in the kitchen, Bucky," Tony pointed out, "Honestly." The dom huffed and nodded.

"Alright, next time I'll at least text him not to come in," he chuckled after a moment, Tony snorted.

"You do that… Oh! That reminds me!" And he scrambled out of Bucky's lap, and down into the lab, leaving the dom a bit shellshocked by the sudden coldness in his lap, but he couldn't help but chuckle at his omega sprinting butt naked down the hall. He stood up and pulled his pants back on, and he grabbed Tony's.

"Jarvis, you can tell Bruce its safe to come in."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis answered as Tony skidded out of the elevator into the lab, and lifted the phone he'd made for Bucky.

"Phone, gimme!" He held his hand out when Bucky stepped in, Bucky came over and handed him his phone, placing the pants on his workbench. Tony ripped it open, and threw it over his shoulder, pressing the sim into the phone in his hand. "There. Tadaa! Look." He turned it on and handed it over, practically vibrating with excitement. "Press the button on the side!"

"I'm almost afraid to," he teased him, but pressed the button anyway. Onto the screen popped a number dial, like the phones from Bucky's youth.

"There! See? And then the texting you can type it out like… this." Tony pushed another button, showing a keyboard. "Or, push this one, and talk, and Jarvis will type it for you."

"Wow," he smiled, and he wrapped an arm around Tony, kissing him deeply. "Thank you very much."

"You said the phones confused you. All the numbers you need are in here, just… just talk to Jarvis, he'll call whoever, and he can get in contact with me even in the suit." Tony flushed with pleasure, Bucky grinned, and nodded.

"This is amazing," he smiled, and nuzzled him, petting his head. "It’s a big help." Tony's blush darkened.

"Really?" He peered up at his dom, eyes wide, then blinked, and the sweet innocence was gone. "Uh… good. Good, you like it, that's good." Bucky blinked and hummed.

"Good job, good boy," he smiled, wondering if he could get him back to that state he was in before. Tony slowly relaxed again, eyes going hazy, but not dropping.

"I'm glad." He murmured; Bucky nodded, and kissed him softly, squeezing his butt, until Tony nosed against his chest after, humming.

"C’mon, I'm sure you're hungry now,” he said, rubbing his back. "Put some pants on, and we can eat with Bruce.”

"Okay." Tony nuzzled him, then wiggled into his pants, stretching afterward, and leaning into Bucky's side. Bucky grinned and wrapped his metal arm around him, going to the elevator, letting it take them up to the kitchen. Tony was calm, relaxed against his side, until he climbed into his chair, stomach still stained with cum. He smiled.

"What would you like?" The soldier asked, fully aware of the cum on his sub’s belly, and he was glad for it, Tony lay his head docilely on the table, yawning.

"Dunno. Food."

"How about left over pizza?" he asked.

"Mhm." Tony agreed, closing his eyes and licking his lips. Bucky’s tongue followed his own, tasting him before going to the fridge and grabbing a few slices. Bruce cleared his throat.

"Uh… I think we have different ideas of 'safe to come out.’" He muttered at Bucky, and Tony stuck his tongue out.

"Deal with it, Gummy Bear." Bucky snorted at the nickname as he unwrapped the pizza and stuck them in the microwave, remembering how it worked, Tony lifted his head.

"Bucky… yay…!" He hummed, acting just a little bit drunk.

"I'm learning," he chuckled, and walked over to him, nuzzling his head.

"I repeat… yay." Tony's eyes slid back closed, and he yawned, nuzzling back against him. When the microwave went off, he went over it and grabbed the pizza, setting it in front of Tony, who inhaled, sitting up, and grabbing a slice. Bucky rubbed Tony's back, when he saw Clint amble in, looking a little nervous, his eyes red. Clint whistled at Bucky and Tony, covering his discomfort.

"Damn, you guys look nice." Tony wrinkled his nose at the other omega.

"Jarvis, play free for the moment."

 _"Yes, sir."_  And, seconds later, a voice was crowing "I'm FREEEEEEE for the moooment~" out of the speakers while Tony scarfed down his pizza.

"What're you doing here, Barton?" Clint shrugged, and stole a cold slice out of the fridge, eating the pizza like that.

"Coulson let me come by, I was bored."

"Coulson _let_  you, magical. The big bad Shield Dom let his grown boyfriend out of the base." Tony was a little too loose and pliant for this, he lifted incredulous eyes to Clint's face. "Really, I never got the impression that you needed his permission." Clint growled at him.

"Shut up, Tony! You don't know what you're talking about!” The pizza slipped from Tony's fingers, and Bruce held up a hand.

"Calm down, Clint. He's half dropped, he doesn't mean it." Tony scooted his chair back.

"It's my house, you don't like what I have to say? Leave." And he stalked, a little wobbly, into the living room and slumped onto the couch. Clint groaned, and banged his fist on the countertop.

"Phil is gonna kill me…" Bruce looked at him, even as Bucky inched out of the kitchen after his mate.

"Why would he do that? Because Tony is having some issues?" He paused. "Or were you sent to… spend some time observing?" The archer gritted his teeth, and shook his head.

"It’s nothing, Brucey. You just enjoy your breakfast," he said, walking out. Bucky walked over to Tony and nuzzled him, rubbing his back.

"Hey, it’s okay," Tony frowned when his dom spoke.

"Clint… permissions…" He muttered.

"That is weird… you and Clint are friends. Maybe you two should talk about it?"

"Don't wanna." Tony frowned, slumping over sideways on the couch. "I thought we were friends… but I don't know." He was coming out of the soft drop already. The memory of Clint stroking him off, his words, the way Phil had _ordered_  him to do it. It was too much for Tony, and he'd made a stupid comment, like always.

"I think you guys are friends… Clint said not to talk about things that you don't know about… so maybe something is going on at Shield?"

"There isn't really a Shield anymore." Tony muttered, curling up a little, "Except whatever Clint and Coulson are up to… why did he come here, Bucky? You're doing fine, no one needs to bother you." He peered up at his dom, chewing his lip. The dom raised an eyebrow.

"You think Clint is here because of me?"

"I think Coulson said he'd be checking up on you." Tony said by way of response, arms crossed.

"I see, Alright well, then I guess his stay won't be long," he smiled.

"I don't know…" the sub wriggled against the couch, "...I don't know." And he sat up. "Jarvis, is he on the roof?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  Tony sighed, and pressed to his feet.

"I'll be right back." And he headed out of the house, trying to remember his old route to the roof. Clint had his legs hanging off the side of the building, his elbows on his knees, sighing, when Tony got there. "Uh…" Tony slowly settled his body next to Clint's, leaving a foot of space between them, "...so I'm an asshole, but that's nothing new, right?" He attempted, mouth dry. "You know… I'm… uh… sorry." Clint sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the fresh air on his face. Tony sucked his lip between his teeth, and fell silent, leaning back on his arms, feeling awkward and unsure, around his friend, because he wasn't adverse to the odd reach around between friends. He hadn't been mentally able to consent to that. But he said nothing, knew that his continued talking would only make it worse, and kept his mouth shut.

"Coulson… has been acting weird lately," he admitted, after a long silence; Tony pulled one leather clad knee up, resting his chin on it.

"You wanna talk about it? Or get drunk and watch ‘Orange is the New Black’?"

"The second one," he smiled, and stood up, Tony followed.

"So… uh… yeah, I'm apparently all domestic and shit now." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head as they headed for the best descent area.

"Does it suck as horribly as you thought it would?” The blond sub asked, smiling.

"Sometimes." Tony hesitated, he didn't want to go down yet. "He doesn't let me talk out what I'm feeling, Pepper used to just shush me too, and he keeps… " He trailed off, crossed his arms, then rubbed a hand up through his hair. "I don't know, Clint, I feel like I'm reverse engineering here." Clint watched him, eyes sympathetic.

"Alphas are assholes…"

"Sometimes…" Tony stared out at the ocean. "He said not to tell him I love him if I'm not a thousand percent sure."

"Wait, you don’t love him?" He asked, surprised. Tony flinched.

"What is _with_  everyone?! It's been ONE month." He kicked at his roof. "I can't be a thousand percent sure. And I tried to explain how I felt, and he fucking shushed me."

"Sorry," he said, putting his head down. "My situation was different…"

"Right." Tony mumbled, "I'm just… you know, having to try and say I'm… that sure about someone I've known a month."

"No one is making you love him so soon," he said. "It’s uncommon, but not impossible."

"I don't know, Clint. I just don't… I told Pepper I loved her and look what happened. Now me and Bucky are soul-bonded… and he freaks out on me every few days, says I'm lying, or… I tried to tell him how I felt, and he said I was being a _tease_." Clint wrinkled his nose.

"I don’t know, man…”

"Well, neither do I." Tony looked away, up into the sky, eyes following cloud patterns; a moment later, he sighed. "How does anyone ever feel confident saying they are one thousand percent sure of being in love?" The agent shrugged.

"Maybe it’s a forties thing," he said, shrugging, and the slimmer sub arched a brow at the blond.

"A forties thing." He shook his head. "Look, it's crazy, that's what it is. I can't say that, because, well, it doesn't even make sense. And yeah, having more percentages is odd, but normal, a hundred should be sufficient too… why are you looking at me like that?" Clint scoffed.

"Just forget the whole percentages thing. You either love him, or you don’t." Tony wanted to throw his friend off the roof, off the cliff, and into the damn ocean.

"It's not that simple! _He_  said percentages, not me, he said I had to be that sure before I said anything, and I can't be! I can't be that sure, because I'm not sure I can even feel one thing to that extent! I care about him, I do, but I can't guarantee that I…"

"Why not?" Clint asked. "Are you afraid?"

"Because I can't!" Tony snapped. "I can't say for sure! I can't give him an answer like that, because there is no answer! I think… but that's why he got mad at me and called me all those things, and I'm fucking tired, Clint, of trying to figure this out. I need to talk, to figure it out, and he doesn't want to hear it, calls it teasing." Clint swallowed and nodded.

"That sucks…" He said, thinking of Coulson, Tony sank down to sit on the roof again.

"You sure you don't wanna talk about Coulson?" He asked softly, chewing his lip, Clint shrugged.

"He won’t let me go on missions at all, not with him or with Tasha or alone…"

"None?" Tony frowned. "That's not like him. Is he being overprotective, maybe?"

"I don’t think so… he also said he didn't want to have kids with me…" he hunched his shoulders, and Tony's eyes widened.

"What?! Clint, what?" He pulled the archer close. "You mean, not right now?" He attempted, trying to clarify what had happened. The other omega tensed in his grip.

"Never. He said never," he frowned, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Never?" Tony shuddered, "...Clint, I'm sorry." He buried his fingers in the hair at the base of Clint's skull, trying to give him some comfort. "You can stay as long as you want, I… we've got plenty of space, you know that."

"Thanks," he smiled a little, feeling a little bit of comfort. "I just… never felt more like a cock sleeve than I do now."

"Yeah… I know the general feeling." Tony kept rubbing and scratching the sensitive scalp. "You don't have to go back to him. You can break the bond, if you give it a couple months, and Jarvis won't let Coulson in." The blond sub let out the quietest whine.

"I… don’t know if I can do that," he said. "I needed a few days away, but a few months… Coulson has been good to me."

"Coulson has been using you, Clint. He as good as told you. You said he's always wanted kids, so why not with you? You've been bonded over four years, right?" Tony sighed. "Come on, let's go watch a marathon until… crap, I'll have to tell Bucky we can't go out tonight… and he looks so hot, too." He gave a half smile.

"I don’t want to ruin your date. I'll hang out with Bruce, I guess, you guys go have fun.”

"Come on, Clint, we'll order pizza, and we'll watch the whole season."

"Thanks, but…" he shook his head, "You two should really go on that date. Don't let me ruin your plans.”

"Okay… well, we have at least two hours left, so let's watch a couple episodes, before we go?" Tony nudged him, and shifted to climb down. The archer finally nodded, and crawled down with him, going over to the couch after stealing a beer from the fridge, but Tony took it right out of his hand.

"No. This is Bruce's weird beer, hold on." The brunette sub dug through the fridge, and pulled out two beers, tossing one to Clint. He paused when he reached the living room, because Bucky was still sitting on the couch. "Uh… wow, hi." He climbed over the back, and wriggled into the cushions, plopping his leather encased legs in Bucky's lap, and his head onto Clint's thigh. "Jarvis, Orange is the New Black. Episode one." Bucky smiled and held onto his legs leaning back and watching the TV, Clint grinned.

"Brucey has weird beer?" He chuckled, and sipped the beer Tony had given him.

"Yeah, some weird organic… herbal thing." Tony waved a hand dismissively, and shifted his legs against Bucky's. "Now shush, or Bucky won't know what's happening in the show, and that would be a loss."

"Is is that good of a show?" Bucky asked, making noise just to be a prick.

"Hush." Tony grumbled, setting his beer on the coffee table and stretching out, until his ass was against Bucky's thigh; his dom smiled, and placed his hand over Tony's crotch, feeling rather peachy. The omega arched a brow at him, and twisted to watch the show, taking long drinks of his beer occasionally, and reaching up to rub behind Clint's ears, or smooth his hair. Clint let out a deep breath, relaxing into a doze as the ministrations continued. The most frustrating thing about the entire thing, was that Coulson hadn't called.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is excited about Bucky and Tony's first actual date?
> 
> Remember, comments are the only food that they give us once we're locked in our writing cages.


	21. Who I am meets who I've been

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The song is by Kat Graham, it's called "Put your graffiti on me" Watch the actual music video, and you'll see what the line of Os is doing. 
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Public sex. SUCH A TAME CHAPTER!
> 
> Happy Monday, everybody!! Don't forget to tell us what you think!

Tony nuzzled against Clint's lap, much to Bucky's soft disapproval scent, and tried his best to calm the other sub down, until, by the time there were naked lesbian omegas thrusting against each other on the screen, Clint was asleep. But Bucky certainly wasn't. Bucky had never seen internet porn before, or any kind of motion picture porn, but this . . . this was so much better than those magazines he kept under his mattress when he was thirteen. He shifted a little, his cock hard in his pants, the sub was watching lazily as the two female omegas sucked and licked at each other, breasts heaving, and then he moved his leg, and felt Bucky's hard on against his knee.

"...uh...somethin' you wanna share with the class there, sugarbowl?" He sat up, "Oh, it's the whole...female O thing. I got it." Bucky blushed and shivered, tearing his eyes away from the screen,

"I-I've never seen moving porn before . . . "

"Honey darling, you have seen _me_ , and I'm better than porn." Tony attempted, trying to hide his discomfort. It was easy to forget that Bucky found his cock...off putting, to put it kindly, when the dom was thrusting into him, but the proof kept jumping out at him.

"I know, it's just . . . hard, to see two women enjoying each other and not get hard . . . you are better than porn," he smiled. "I bet you're going to have lots to show me tonight." Tony bit his lip,

"Yeah...just you wait." He slipped his legs out of Bucky's lap, "Much as I wanna ride you senseless to the dulcet tones of lesbian omega prison sex, uh...Clint's having some issues, so we probably shouldn't, y'know, fuck on the couch. Sit tight." And Tony darted into the lab, shoulders shaking. He paced, trying to calm down, "Fuck. Okay...okay, so...okay...um..." He was nothing if not resourceful, and he wondered if dual sub porn would be enough, or if they had to be female. "Jarvis… uh… download… download some lesbian omega porn...and..." He bit his lip, "Some dom sub lesbian..." Taking a few deep breaths, he ran his fingers through his hair, trying to simulate petting, "Yeah. Okay, Jay?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  Tony slowly climbed the stairs, cocking a hip out,

"Come on, this way." He beckoned Bucky with one finger, quirking his lips. Bucky's eyes went wide, and he gave Clint, who was still asleep, a smirk, and ran after Tony, nosing his head. Tony ducked and dodged his touches, "Ah ah, wait." And backed into the bedroom, "Uh...so I got a surprise for you. Jarvis?" The nearest screen lit up, and quiet moans filtered through the speakers. On the surface of the screen, two female submissives were sliding their hands over each other. Bucky grinned at the idea of a surprise, and then he turned and watched the screen,

"We're going to watch porn together?"

"You're going to watch it, and fuck me." Tony murmured, eyes fiery, he wasn't against women, he'd dated Pepper, and he found other subs attractive, but he had no desire to have sex with female subs. Bucky groaned, and grabbed Tony softly, kissing him gently, and he ran his fingers over his skin; Tony hummed under his touch, kissing over the dom's jaw, "Technically, we need to be naked. But I'll settle for pants around the knees."

"Good," The dom grunted, and, wiggled his pants down, pushing Tony onto the bed softly, hardly paying the girls any attention. Tony writhed, trying to get his own pants down,

"I'm rethinking the leather." He grunted when he finally kicked them off, sweaty and panting. The women moaned on the screen, and started to writhe together on the floor. Bucky helped him get the pants, off, and he pulled Tony by his legs against his hips, groaning in his mouth as he kissed him hungrily. Tony sucked at Bucky's tongue, hips lifting, "Come on," He purred, shifting his legs up around the dom's hips, "Bucky," He bit the alpha's lower lip, "Come on, Bucky, fuck!" He arched, and rubbed against the dom, but Bucky had been distracted by the video, the blond girl was licking and sucking the brunette girl's clit. Tony glanced at the screen, "...uh...Bucky?" Bucky looked back at him with a smiled and he hummed, kissing him,

"I love you." Tony swallowed, looking up at him, then flicked his eyes down,

"...do you like it? The...the porn?" He nodded, and kissed him, rubbing his hands up and down Tony's thighs,

"It's a little distracting though, from what I want to do to you." The submissive swallowed,

"Oh? And what would that be?" He managed to say after a second.

"I wanted to do something that I've never done before," he said, licking his lips and looking at Tony's cock, Tony sucked in a breath, eyes wide,

"Are...are you sure? You don't have to." His words came out in a rush, cheeks tinged pink.

"Yeah, I want to," Bucky smiled, and used his hands to spread open his thighs a little more. He then started kissing the sensitive flesh inside of his thighs, and he kissed down, nuzzling his nose against the base of his hairless cock. The omega's toes curled in, and he bit down on his lip to stop a whine, hips jerking up,

"Nn...sorry..." He focused on keeping still, worried that Bucky would stop, say it was disgusting, like Obi, or use it to placate him, like Pepper.

"Hey, relax," The dom smiled, and licked a stripe up the underside of his cock, the omega's thighs trembled, and he had to work to keep himself still. Bucky was slow, going at his own pace, since this was still very new for him and he was, admittedly, quite nervous, but he did find himself enjoying the arousing taste of his mate's cock, and it wasn't too long before he found himself lapping at the slit of Tony's dick. Tony was moaning constantly, legs shaking, toes curled, hands gripping the blankets to stop himself from grabbing Bucky's hair. "I had no idea this tasted so good," he hummed and wrapped his lips around the flared head of his cock. The omega bucked, crying out,

"B-Bucky!" he was gasping for breath, "Please please don't stop!" He whined desperately. Bucky smiled and hummed, bobbing his head, glad he was doing such a good job to please his omega, sweat beaded across Tony's skin, and he panted and shook, "Bucky...!" He choked, hips bucking, thrusting up into Bucky's mouth, and then there were hands on his hips, holding him firmly down. Bucky coughed a little, and rubbed his hips before going back down on his cock, nipping along the sensitive head. Whines and whimpers poured from Tony's throat, and he tried to wrap his legs around Bucky's head for more. Bucky wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock again, and resumed bobbing his head. With his flesh hand gripping his hip, he used his metal one, and started to fuck his hole with two fingers, Tony's head thrashed back and forth when those fingers pressed roughly into his hole, thrusting into him almost immediately, and he was so close, so _close_! His fingers gripped Bucky's hair, and he writhed under the arm across his hips. The alpha groaned on his cock and took him all the way to the hilt, his eyes watering a little as he felt the back of his throat spread open. Tony trembled, and then, without warning, he was coming, hips jerking in a jagged rhythm, despite the arm holding him down, his cock twitching in Bucky's hot, wet mouth. Bucky swallowed most of his cum, getting some on his chin as he pulled off, licking his lips, smiling at the taste, as Tony's hole spasmed around the metal fingers within him, and his chest was shining with sweat, heart pounding,

"...fuck...." The sub whined; Bucky smiled, and then pushed a third finger gently into his hole, stretching him for his cock, and Tony shuddered through the aftershocks, fingers still knotted in Bucky's hair.

"Tony," he hummed, and leaned up to kiss him, rutting his hard cock against the omega’s thigh,

"...Buck..." Tony breathed, licking down Bucky's chin, and cleaning his own cum from the dom's face with his tongue. He hummed, and rubbed Tony's side as he moved his fingers in and out of him,

"Gonna fuck you nice and hard . . . "

"Nn..." Tony whined, legs spreading further apart, breath stuttering with every inward thrust of the metal fingers, "Please..." He breathed, "Bucky...!" After the alpha removed his fingers, he pressed his cock into his sub’s hole, moaning loudly in pleasure. Tony felt every inch, hyper aware from his orgasm, and his head fell back, baring his throat, neither of them noticing that Jarvis had turned the porn off. Leaning forward, the alpha bit into his throat, groaning loudly as blood welled into his mouth, and oils from the bonding gland; Tony's body jerked up against his dom, and he whined, clutching the man's shoulders, legs wrapping securely around Bucky's waist. He pulled out until just the tip of the head of his cock was in, and then he slammed back in, and the cry of pleasure that tore free of Tony's throat echoed around the room, and he arched higher, trying to get more, hair tangled, and skin shining.

"Fuck, Tony!" he shouted in pleasure, his knot growing, Tony trembled, surprised at how quickly Bucky was growing, without a touch to his cock beforehand.

"You...enjoyed that?" He panted, "You enjoyed sucking...?" The omega panted and nodded, kissing him deeply,

"I did, and I want to do it again," he smiled, and Tony flushed,

"...really?" He whispered, losing his voice, he had thought, well, that Bucky was just humoring him, but the dom nodded,

"You taste really good."

"What?" Tony blinked at him, and then the knot thickened a last inch, and he had no coherent thoughts for a few minutes. Bucky was slapping his face gently after five minutes,

"Tony? Can you hear me!?" He exclaimed, and Tony whined,

"...yeah...yeah, I'm fine, I'm alright." He rubbed a hand sluggishly over his face, "Too much good." Bucky smiled, and kissed him softly,

"You scared me."

"Sorry." Tony blinked, still a little out of it, "Didn't mean to."

"It's okay, as long as you're alright," The dom nuzzled him,

"I'm fine." Tony murmured, "Was really good." He wiggled a little, stretching.

"Good," he smiled, "Do you think you'll still be up for dancing?"

"Mhm." Tony hummed happily, "Yeah, dancing."

"Good," he smiled, rubbing his hips, the omega stretched again,

"Oh, you bruised me." Bucky looked down and moved his hand out of the way,

"Damn, I'm sorry," he frowned,

"It's fine." Tony traced the handprints on his hips, "At least the Steve bruises are gone." He rubbed his fingers over his throat, above the collar. Below it, the skin of his bonding gland was swollen and punctured. "It's been over a month." The alpha nodded,

"I was afraid they'd never go . . ." he said, Tony frowned,

"Hey, that wasn't your fault. Steve doesn't like me, he hasn't from the start." He sighed, sliding his fingers up through Bucky's hair, "Do you like having your hair down? I could get you some hair ties, and you could wear it in a ponytail, or a bun." He tried to distract his mate, leaning up to rub their noses together.

"I've never tried it . . ." he said, nuzzling his cheek, and smiling. "Guess I just got used to it." Tony used his fingers to comb it back, holding it bunched up in one hand, and looking at him,

"...wow." He murmured, leaning to kiss him, "You really are gorgeous, you know that?" He purred against Bucky's lips, and his dom shuddered at the compliment, it felt like the first time Tony had ever called him anything other than sexy. . . and it felt like he meant it this time.

"Guess you should buy me some hair ties," he chuckled,

"M'kay." Tony looked him over, "You really are extremely handsome...you know, Steve is hot, but you're..." The sub let go of Bucky's hair, "I don't know how to explain it." The dom smiled, and petted his head,

"You just have a thing for older men," Tony went quiet at that, some memory making his eyes go blank, his scent souring, and Bucky frowned, suddenly worried, "I'm sorry, I take it back, I didn't mean it," he wasn't sure why it upset Tony, but he regretted it, the sub bit his lip,

"...sorry...it's not you." He propped himself up on his elbows, kissed his dom softly, but he was still unsettled, "He was older, you know? My parents' age, actually, so...technically the same age as you." Tony tried to shrug, drawing a soft nod from his dom,

"I'll be more careful about what I say," he said, hugging him,

"Not your fault." Tony muttered, looking away, "It's fine." Bucky nuzzled him, and tried to get his attention elsewhere,

"You know . . . your slick is now in competition as my favorite taste with your cum." Tony snorted, scent washing slowly clear of discomfort,

"You'll just have to taste them both more until you can decide which one is better." He hummed imperiously, "We'll get hair ties on the way to the club. Jarvis? What time is it?"

 _"Six twenty three, sir."_  Tony nodded slowly,

"Is Clint still asleep?"

 _"Yes, sir."_  Bucky gently pulled his cock out,

"Will you wear a dildo to the dance hall? Or would that be too difficult?" Tony arched a brow,

"Uh...tight pants plus..." He shook his head, "No, but I'll let you fuck me in the bathroom."

"P-people do that?" The soldier asked, intensely turned on by the idea; his slight stutter prompted Tony to lick into Bucky's mouth teasingly,

"Pretty often." He shrugged, "People will see. Would you like that? To show everyone who comes in that I belong to you?" Bucky groaned at the image that gave him, and nodded, licking his lips,

"So long as no one else touches you."

"They won't." Tony murmured, sucking Bucky's bottom lip between his teeth, and biting softly.

"Good," he hummed, glad he got his scent all over Tony before they went to the dance, the sub shifted,

"Four minutes and we can get cleaned up and go." The older man nodded, and kissed his head.

"I love you." When he spoke, Tony fell silent for a long moment, chewing his lip,

"...yeah." He wasn't sure how to respond to that, it made him feel awkward and unsure. Bucky nodded, and kissed his head, before getting up and fixing his pants, Tony followed, digging through the closet, "Let's see...." He murmured, looking for different pants; Bucky smiled and squeezed his ass. "Wow, distracted much? We can stay in." Tony leaned back into it.

"I know, I want to go dancing though," he smiled, and just kept his hand there on his ass, Tony laughed,

"I'm sure you do." He pulled out a pair of dark red pants, that laced up the sides, "Go out, to the living room, I'll be right out." Bucky nodded, and walked out, getting himself some water in the kitchen, and chatting with Bruce until Tony emerged a few minutes later, freshly shaven, the pants showing skin from ankle to hip, laces criss crossing it, his hair styled. Bucky nearly did a spit-take, looking at how hot Tony was.

"Wow . . . those are cool pants." Tony smirked at his response,

"Thanks." He stretched, showing them off, "I don't get to wear them often."

"Yeah . . . I'm glad you get to," he smiled, running his fingers up his hip, until Tony leaned against him,

"Me too. They're easy to pull down." The dom grinned, and kissed his neck,

"You about ready to go?"

"Yep," Tony shifted in his high heeled boots, "Let's go." His words drew a smile from Bucky and the dom followed after him,

"Oh, did you want my hair up?"

"Yeah, we'll stop and buy hair ties on the way." Bucky nodded amiably, and walked to the garage with him, sliding into the passengers seat. Tony was in the driver's seat, his eyes glinting, and he pulled out of the garage; they pulled over only once to get hair ties, at which point Tony styled Bucky's hair into a ponytail.

"Does it look good?" he asked, facing Tony once it was pulled back, Tony nearly climbed into his lap in answer, nosing against his chest; Bucky chuckled and kissed him deeply, "Let's go dance." The alpha said after a moment, and Tony slipped the car into the flow of traffic, and headed for the club, it was, very originally, called D/s, and he parked in the protected lot, and stepped out, waiting for Bucky to climb out before he locked it.

"Ready? It's not a dance hall." He reminded the dom firmly. Bucky's head bobbed in a nod, and a sigh fell from his lips,

"So I guess I'd get laughed at if I started to do the Swing, huh?" he asked,

"...what in god's name is the swing?" Tony asked, taking Bucky's hand and tucking it into his own back pocket, "Come on, it'll be okay." He slipped his arm around Bucky's waist, and lead him to the door, flicking his eyes up at the doorman, who immediately unlatched the rope for them to step through, even though there was a mile long line. Bucky released a deep breath once they were in, but then he was overwhelmed with all the bright flashing colors and strobe, loud bass and noise he had never heard before, buzzing through their bodies; Tony rubbed against him, leaning up to press his mouth against the Dom's ear,

"Drinks first? Or dancing?" He asked, loudly, while several alphas, betas, _and_  even omegas, raked their eyes over his form.

"D-Drinks," he said, needing a minute to get his bearings over everything. "Why is it so loud?!" he shouted over the music, genuinely curious,

"To make you dance!" Tony shouted back, pulling Bucky to the bar, feeling hands brush curiously over his hip, thigh, or arm. Bucky hadn't noticed everyone's hands, but the one hand that touched his sub's ass . . . well, he had that man pressed against the floor in under two seconds, his arm behind his back, growling loudly, Tony slid his hand soothingly up Bucky's back, "Honey," He pressed his lips to Bucky's ear, trying to stop him before he slipped into fight and killed the man, or took Tony roughly on a table. "....come on, Buck, I got you." He gently pried his dom away, walking him to the bar. Bucky was shaking a little, keeping an arm tight around Tony's waist,

"Do they not see that you are with me!?"

"Shh, hey," It was quieter by the bar, "It's...people suck, okay? And I smell like cum." The alpha nodded, and buried his face in Tony's neck, kissing his skin and holding him tight, "I know, I kno-nn..." Tony whined as Bucky bit into his sore bonding gland, gnawing and sucking it until the sub's knees shook, "Better?" Tony asked when his dom finally subsided to gently licking the gland.

"Yes," The older man hummed breathlessly, and he nuzzled Tony's throat. "I'm sorry if I hurt you," he smiled, and pulled Tony into his lap.

"I'm fine." He shrugged, waving the bartender over, "Just don't kill anyone, please." Bucky nodded at that, being sincere, and he ordered a glass of whiskey for both of them, Tony shifted in Bucky's lap, "Alright then." He murmured, "So, drinking then dancing?" He really didn't see how the people who had touched him had missed the thick leather collar around his neck; Bucky nodded,

"Yes, that sounds good."

"Okay." Tony lay his head on Bucky, but he was watching the other patrons dance, swaying and gyrating. Bucky was sipping his drink and watching them as well,

"Why are they having sex on the dance floor?"

"They're not." Tony laughed, "They're dancing." A group of omegas were doing a dance together, hands against a table half the time, to the blaring music, and Tony picked out the words _Tag me, putcha name on it, putcha putcha name on it_  "Hey, I know that one."

"You know what one?" The confused dom asked, watching them "dance" if that's what they could call it.

"Yeah! I learned it a year ago, to tease Pepper!" Tony slipped out of Bucky's lap, and inserted himself easily into the line of Os, mostly female. Bucky groaned and finished his drink, and he told the bartender to open a tab for him, before following Tony into the crowd. Tony was smirking seductively as the group shook their asses, grabbed their own crotches, and drew the alphas and betas in, resting across each other’s bodies, and marching in place. Bucky was a bit nervous . . . okay a _lot_  nervous about what they were supposed to be doing, but he was trying not to grab Tony and pull him out of the line of Omegas, Doms shuffled in agitation as the subs dropped to the floor, spines curving, hips rolling, in the dance. Bucky shuddered and licked his lips, just as antsy as the other Doms; Tony shifted his hips as they stood back up, braced themselves against the wall, and rolled their hips again, slapping their own ass, and then the song ended, and Tony was rubbing back against Bucky, panting and grinning. Bucky moaned and gripped his ass, pressing him tight against his erection,

"That was hot." Tony moaned softly at his words,

"I've never gotten to do it in a club before." He breathed, "Calm down, wait wait, calm down." He stepped away, "Okay? Calm down." The former assassin groaned and leaned his head back, taking a deep breath, and looking at him again,

"Sorry. . ."

"Don't be, come on, dance with me." Tony drew him close, swaying his hips, "Just...no sex on the dance floor, if it can be helped." He smiled at the small joke, and started looking around, trying to figure out how to dance, Tony slowly rubbed against him, the music slow, sensual, impossibly loud, and he shuddered and swayed his hips a little, rubbing his hands up Tony's sides. Tony grinned, "Good, good job. Come on, just, here, like this a little more, yeah." He softened his smile, helping Bucky move his hips, "That's it." Bucky smiled as he grew confident, and started grinding against him; The omega threw his head back and laughed as they danced, swaying and gyrating, their bodies sweating, people pressing close around them; the music sped up, and Tony rocked his hips back, arching, then turned, and rubbed back against him. Bucky groaned, and reached a hand down to grab Tony's cock through his pants, nipping at his neck, Tony let his body undulate against his dom.

"We should find that bathroom," Tony heard Bucky's voice in his ear, sultry and seductive, and it took a lot of effort not to drop to his knees right then.

"Should we?" Tony moaned, "We've only been here twenty minutes." The dom grumbled and nuzzled him as they swung their hips together,

"I'm just impatient."

"You don't wanna keep dancing?" Tony hummed, "We have hours."

"I do," he smiled, "I'm just excited."

"Well, how many times do you wanna fuck in the bathroom, Barnes?"

"I could fuck you forever," he said, rubbing his hands over his thighs, feeling his skin

feeling his skin through the laced up sides, Tony shivered,

"Ah, the heat was a good example of how that wouldn't w-work! Bucky!" He exclaimed as his dom lifted him up, heading toward the bathroom, "Hey, no, I can walk!" He was tense, the doms who had admired him coming in close, as if to steal him, "Hey, haven't you heard about _not_  holding things up if you don't want them- oof!" He jerked as someone tugged him right out of Bucky's hands.

"HEY!" The jittery dom barked and grabbed for his omega, "He's Mine!" Tony found himself nose to nose with a pretty female alpha, who arched a brow,

"He didn't look like he wanted to go with you." she hummed, stroking a fingertip down Tony's nose. He snapped his teeth at her,

"Who the fuck do you think you are?!" He snarled, squirming free of her grasp, he tucked himself under Bucky's arm, "Fuck you, lady! This is my _bondmate!_ " The sub snapped as Bucky growled, and put himself between Tony and the girls, but he kept a firm grip on his sub’s wrist, so they didn't try to steal him away from him again,

"He has a collar, he's MINE!" Tony stroked Bucky's back and arm,

"Buck...come on, bathroom, I gotta piss, hun." He coaxed the alpha away from the female doms, "Come on, it's alright, you have me." But Bucky glared at the girls, until they were out of sight, and he pressed a hand to his head,

"People suck . . ." he huffed, feeling like he was being tossed through a ringer with all these emotions of lust and anger;

"...you wanna go home?" Tony muttered, "Maybe a club was a bad idea." Bucky shook his head,

"No, I don't want to go home. We should enjoy ourselves . . . and stick together."

"We are, they pulled me out of your arms, Bucky." The soldier snorted,

"Then I will hold on tighter," he replied,

"...right." Tony sighed as he was pulled into the bathroom, "Okay."

"Okay," he smiled, and pushed him against the counter, kissing him, softly at first, and Tony whined as the edge pressed into his back,

"Up, lift me up." Bucky sat him up on the counter, and started to undo his pants, drawing the zipper down, and caressing the smooth, shaved skin beneath. Tony struggled to lift his hips, as Bucky tugged his pants down and off one leg, his left boot going with them. Bucky undid his own pants, and heard a few gasps from people around him,

"Are you still loose?" he asked his mate, Tony shook his head,

"...need...fingers..." He panted, whining when Bucky pulled his ass down the counter and flipped him over, so that Tony was facing the mirror. His dom pressed one of his leg up, arranging it on the counter, so that his hole was easily accessible. Bucky kept a tight hold on his hip, and started working his fingers in, scissoring him wide open, and Tony pressed a hand to the mirror, shaking, "Bucky...!" He whined, and the occupants of the bathroom shuffled and moaned, staring.

"You're already so hard, is it because everyone is watching?" he asked, rubbing his hand over Tony's slender, curved cock, wringing shudders and soft moans from his sub's throat,

"...nn...sir...!" He arched, "...yes...gets me hard...!" Bucky smiled at the honesty, and pressed a third finger into his hole, almost smelling the rising arousal of the other occupants in the bathroom brightly lit bathroom, Tony bucked back against him,

"Bucky...please..!" He gasped, "Need you!"

"Tony!" The dom moaned, lining up, and nudging the head of his cock into the loosening ring of muscle, before suddenly snapping his hips forward. The omega cried out, cock dripping pre visibly, supporting leg shaking, face flushed as he watched Bucky's rough movements behind him. The sounds echoed in the room, and some of the other occupants were stroking off to them, Tony could hear the strange wet noise of their hands sliding over their cocks, could smell the other subs' arousal and trepidation; but Tony had eyes only for Bucky, catching his dom’s gaze in the mirror.

"...sir...can we...maybe rub...rub against him?" A slender dom asked hesitantly, inching closer to the pair, Bucky turned and snarled,

"YOU DON’T TOUCH!" he barked, and fucked into Tony harder, pressing him into the counter, and slamming his hips into the omega with every thrust; the dom backed up, flinching,

"Sorry, sir." He whispered, and Tony's eyes clenched shut from the force of the thrusts, the dom gripped Tony's hips, flashes of silver glinting in the light from his sleeve riding up from the force, the sub grunted; he could feel his ass bruising, but it felt so good he couldn't bring himself to protest.

"Buck...cky....!" He whined, eyes opening, finding Bucky's gaze in the reflection, smelling the pure _dominance_  rolling off his alpha, whose eyes were watching the crowd, and glancing at Tony occasionally, wondering if he should knot. Tony's eyes dropped to the counter when he realized that Bucky wasn't watching him back, and he grunted at the thrusts, the crowd watching, until Bucky pulled out, splattering cum all over his ass. Bucky panted, and groaned, his knot fucking huge even though he pulled out, and he kissed Tony's spine, pulling him off the counter carefully; Tony's legs shook, and he braced his arms on the counter, feeling awkward now,

"...uh...there's cum all over my ass, Barnes." He turned to arch a brow at him, "I need to put my pants back on."

"Are you okay with the cum staying on?" he asked, knowing everyone could smell it,

"...yeah, fine, why not." He wriggled into his pants, sighing, and shoved his socked foot back into his boot, bending to lace it up, his back to the crowd. Bucky smiled and kissed him,

"Thank you . . . that guy pissed me off." Tony averted his gaze,

"Yeah...which one?" He asked, he was kind of done, with being at the club. It wasn't as fun now that he was bonded, the sexual touches made him uncomfortable, and being there as an omega was disconcerting and uncomfortable.

"The small thin guy, he asked if he could rub on you." The dom gave an incredulous snort,

"...right." Tony pushed shaky fingers through his hair, "You don't wanna go home?" Bucky sensed his omega was fed up,

"Yeah, my ears are starting to hurt. Let's pay the tab, and get going." Tony pulled Bucky to the bar, gritting his teeth against the wolf whistles and catcalls. But it was too much when two doms blocked his way, hands sliding up his chest, over his _bonding jewelry_! Tony had pulled back a fist and broken one of their noses, baring his teeth at the other, before he could stop himself; Bucky was surprised by his strength, but he didn't let that get in the way of what was going on. He got in front of Tony, "Who the hell do you think you are!?" Tony shoved at him,

"I don't need you to defend me!" He growled, fed up with the atmosphere of the club, he stalked to the bar, "I wanna pay the tab!" He yelled over the music; Bucky frowned, and slowly followed Tony. He had only been trying to do the right thing. Tony slammed his credit card down, and then, when he got it back, he headed straight for the door, and, stepping outside, his pants wet with cum, he shivered.

The sub didn't speak until they were in the car, "Sorry." The omega muttered, "Sorry. I'm not used to that."

"Used to fights?" The question was hesitant, the dom's eyes on the floor, and pulling the elastic out of his hair. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to get angry."

"No, not...I've been pretending to be a beta for over ten years, people treated me a lot different."

"Oh . . ." he nodded, "Well, we can still go do something tonight, if you're in the mood. like go to a restaurant or something," he shrugged, and Tony nodded slowly,

"Yeah, that sounds good." He pulled away from the club, relaxing into the quiet purr of the engine, "Let's uh...how about...I know, Mexican food!" And he wove through traffic toward a seedier part of town, parking outside of a ramshackle building surrounded by warehouses and overpasses, and Omega stripclubs. The sign proclaimed it the TV cafe, and he took Bucky's hand as they stepped inside. Bucky followed him in,

"What is Mexican food?," he asked,

"Food from Mexican origins." Tony leaned against the counter, staring up at the almost dingy menus, "You can get a burger and fries if you want. I'll take the five taco plate, extra meat, and a large horchata." He rattled off quickly.

"Uhm, I'll have the same thing," he said, even though he'd never heard of a Taco or Horchata before, Tony arched a brow as he paid, and settled at a table to wait,

"C'mon, sit down, and if you don't like it, you can get something else." He smiled and nodded, sitting beside him,

"I had fun tonight." At his words, the sub laughed softly,

"We almost got into two major fights." His smile faded, "I really do hate being an omega a lot of the time...shit like that just reminds me of how crappy my biology is; People feel entitled to me, to my body, and that's bullshit, because it's _mine_ , in the end, when it really comes down to it." He nodded,

"I didn't like them touching you. I don't think I would have reacted differently if you were a beta." Tony snorted,

"I'm sure it wouldn't have been as severe, Bucky." He offered a soft smile to the waitress who settled their Styrofoam cups of Horchata onto the table, "Thank you." The submissive swirled his fingers across the table until she'd walked away, "It's uh, just different, you know, because even though I am...and was, an omega, I didn't smell like one, and people didn't bother me as much, except for the usual ways, you know, because I'm in the public eye." He took a small sip of the sweet, cinnamon filled, rice drink in front of him, and waved a hand, "It takes some getting used to, having everyone look at you like meat, like something they can take if they want it," Those slender, dexterous fingers, shiny with the newest burns from his work, rubbed over the wide band of the collar buckled securely around his throat. The dom watched his fingers spin around, and land on his collar,

"Would you like for that to come off?" he asked, not wanting him to be uncomfortable.

"No." Tony pulled on it, testing the give, "It's fine, I don't mind it all that much." His other collars had all been metal, from Obi, tight and uncomfortable, so that he was antsy and waiting for them to be taken off constantly. The soft, supple pressure of Bucky's leather around his throat was gentle, and caring, like Bucky himself, and Tony stroked his fingers over it, "They're going to be going over everything I did in the past, and they're going to...it's going to..." He trailed off, sighing, "The reporters, all of that, they'll get much worse, and," He pulled his phone out of his pocket, looking at the screen, "Jarvis says that Pepper has already gotten sixty requests for interviews with you; half of those request that I be present," He held the phone up so Bucky could read it, "Preferably gagged."

"Wow," he said, reading the screen. "That's horrible . . . tell Pepper, no gag, or no deal. " Tony shrugged,

"If that's what they want..." He shook his head, "I'll tell her. So that leaves thirty two interviews pending, and, well, Pepper will compile lists of possible questions, ways to steer them away from certain questions, and subjects, you know, because there's some information we shouldn't share." The waitress came back to settle their plates on the table, simple tacos, stuffed with extra meat, and diced onions. "Mm."

"If there were any personal questions, I wouldn't have answered them," he said, smiling at the waitress, and looking at his tacos. "They're cheeseburgers with hard bread?" Tony's snort had him choking on his drink, and he wiped his mouth when he calmed down,

"You have to ask for cheese, and no, it's like...sliced up steak, and diced onions, and these are tortillas, they're made of ground up corn, and...water and salt, I think that's it." He spooned some salsa onto his, "This is spicy, so...you probably shouldn't use it." Folding the tortillas, double layered, over the meat, Tony lifted it to his mouth to take a bite, "Tacos." Bucky nodded and blushed, picking up his taco.

"I'm sorry ... I feel really stupid not knowing what this was," he said, taking a bite, and enjoying the taste.

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." Tony leaned into his side, "It's fine. You like it?"

"Yeah, it's really good," he smiled, and wrapped his arm around Tony’s shoulders, taking a bite out of the taco in his other hand, the omega relaxed slowly,

"You're sure? You don't have to pretend, if you don't like it."

"No, I do! It's different, but good," he smiled and kissed his mate's forehead,

"Oh, okay, so non-spicy Mexican food is thus far a safe bet." Tony nudged his foot against Bucky's, pausing to adjust a chain that had shifted on his chest, "Good to know."

"Yeah," he smiled and ate happily as he rubbed Tony's shoulder, the sub sighed,

"...thirty plus interviews...I'll look over the lists, and we'll pick channels and programs that aren't so anti-omega, if we can."

"Why are there so many?" He asked. "Why do they want to talk to us?" Tony sighed,

"I'm famous, Bucky." He straightened up, "I'm Iron Man, I've been in the public eye my whole life, and I tricked them into believing I was a beta. They're pissed. I'm also a bitch, very much so, I say what I want, when I want, and they think someone should control me. Now I have a dom, so they want to talk to you, find out how you're controlling me, how hard it is for you to deal with me, what trouble I put you through, and how you feel about how I've behaved in the past. Our issue is...I can't look weak, but I can't be myself, because the Board members might see it." The dom let out a sigh, nodding,

"You'll have to help me with what to say," he said, and he picked up his second taco. "I don't want to embarrass you in front of the board or everyone."

"I'll help, but there's only so much we can anticipate." Tony sighed, "Like with the board, I can't give you signals, or directions."

"Yeah, that sounds good," he kissed him with meaty tasting lips, which had the sub chuckling,

"Eat your dinner." Was the first thing Tony said when Bucky finally broke the kiss, so that they could eat. Bucky hummed and nodded, eating the rest of his meal. He tasted the sweet drink and ordered a second one, Bucky nuzzled him, but then his belly started to gurgle. He winced, his stomach wasn't used to the kind of crap he just put in his belly.

"I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back, okay?" Tony nodded,

"Ask for a coin at the front." He pointed at the counter, and stacked his plate on top of Bucky's, watching his lover and dom vanish into the bathroom. Some alphas walked in just then, in the triangle formation most packs favored, and the one at the front, one Roy Jenkins, nudged his friend's shoulder, and cocked his head in Tony's direction.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great googly moogly! What's going to happen next?!


	22. You got me in Stitches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings: knife fight.

Chapter 22: You got me in stitches

The fan was blowing the air away from Tony's table; the submissive was scooting his food around his plate, waiting for Bucky, his fingers tapping the plate distractedly when a hand slid up the back of his neck, his whole body tensed.

"Hey gorgeous, you lonely tonight?" A thick shouldered alpha hummed, using his grip around Tony's collared throat to lift him out of the booth, until Tony's hands came up to try and pull the meaty fingers off.

"No! I'm not fucking lonely, let go of me!" Tony snarled, baring his teeth as three others pressed in around them, hemming him in.

"I bet he just uses this collar to make us **_think_**  he's taken," he chuckled, and tried to undo the buckle on the thick leather band, Tony squirmed in his grip, kicking his legs, but he couldn't get any purchase to kick the dom holding him off the floor.

"FUCK YOU! GET OFF OF ME!" The staff were hesitating near the counter, most of them betas or omegas themselves, and wary of getting in the middle of this. Derek laughed, and reached to pull the collar off while Roy held the submissive up.

"There we go, look at that luscious throat…" He ducked his head, inhaling against Tony's skin, and the omega slammed his knee into the dom's stomach. Derek choked, and backhanded Tony hard, across the face. If not for Roy's hand on him, he might have broken his neck. Blood trickled down Tony's chin, and over his chest from a split lip, a bruise already blooming across his cheek. "Fucking bitch!" The man grabbed Tony's wrists, and twined the collar around them; buckling it tight as Tony struggled and squirmed, spitting blood all over them. A loud bang was heard as the bathroom door slammed open against the wall, and Bucky's eyes seemed glowed dark red. With an inhuman growl, he charged at the man who smacked Tony and brought him down to the ground. Tony yelped as he was dropped to the floor.

"Fuck him up!" The sub snarled, sinking his teeth into the hand that tried to grab him, as the other alphas rushed to try and fight Bucky who was repeatedly punching the man he had knocked down and tried to fight off the other two boys. Whenever he would get hit, even if he bled, he would just hit back twice as hard. Tony was flung into the table edge, and he threw himself onto an alpha's back as the dom pulled out a knife.

"NO!" He snarled, fighting against him, even when the knife sliced open his arm, and one shin.

"Tony!" Bucky shouted when he smelled blood. He growled and grabbed the alpha with the knife, trying to wrestle it out of his grip, Tony was choking him, arms locked tight around the offending alpha's throat, despite the collar twined around his wrists. "TONY! STOP!" He growled, and pulled the knife out of the Dom's hands. The force Tony was using to choke the alpha had blood pouring out of his wounds rather quickly. Tony relaxed his grip, eyes hazy.

"Buck…" He managed before he was thrown off onto the ground, and the last conscious alpha lunged at Bucky. Bucky fell flat on his face, the alpha on his back, slicing up his skin. With an angry roar, he spun the knife in his grip, and jabbed upward at the man, the alpha gave up, and the four scattered, crawling and running. Tony lay still, one leg up on the seat, the bleeding one, he'd pressed his wounded arm to his pants, shaking, "...Bucky… you okay…?" He asked, teeth clenched in pain.

"Are you?" His dom asked, not answering. He hissed as he straightened his back, and pressed napkins against Tony's leg wound, staunching the blood flow long enough for him to remove his jacket, and then his shirt, and tear it so it fit around his leg, and put pressure on the wound. Tony shuddered.

"Yeah… no… yeah, Clint's good at first aid, but I can't drive like this." He winced as his dom pulled the bloody collar off his wrists, "...fuck… I'm sorry…" He mumbled, leaning his head back as the betas and omegas of the cafe gathered close with towels and offers of help and apologies. Tony bit his split lip, felt the pain of the bruise along his jaw, “Ow…"

"Someone call an ambulance!" He said, taking a towel and wrapping it around Tony's arm and he nuzzled the sub's head.

"No, Bucky… no ambulance, just take me home, or… Jarvis…" Tony worked a bloody hand into his pocket, whining, "Jarvis… have Clint drive Bruce here… bring first aid…"

"Does Bruce know how to do stitches? Because if he doesn't, you are going straight to a hospital!" He said, feeling his own blood drip down his back.

"Yeah… he does…" Tony shook slowly, holding his arm tight against his side, "...Bucky… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to…" He whimpered, swallowing, "...I was just sitting there…" The dom shuddered and pressed his head against Tony’s.

"I'm just glad you are okay."

"You've got a funny definition of okay… you gotta let Bruce look at your back…"

"I'm fine," he said, petting Tony’s head. "I meant that I was glad you weren't passed out." Tony nodded slowly, and closed his eyes.

"Fucking hurts." He muttered.

"I know, Clint will be here soon. You got any ice?" Bucky asked the store owner, a timid beta handed over a towel wrapped around ice, and Tony winced when it touched his skin. Then the doors opened, and Clint choked.

"Holy shit! What did you _do_!?" He cried, Bruce following with wide eyes.

"Uh… I need stitches, I think…" Tony was getting hazy, and his eyes slid closed.

"Fuck, No, keep your eyes open!" He shouted as Bruce ran over with his medical kit. Clint gave Bruce some space. "Back off!" Tony struggled to open them, but he could seem to figure out how.

"Buck… m'tired." He mumbled, Bruce's hand pulled at his arms, and he heard a sharp inhalation, must be bad then. Alcohol was the next thing Tony was aware of, burning his nostrils with its scent, then splashing over his arm, cleaning the wound, before Bruce started stitching. Tony had never liked the way it felt, the sharp pains of the needle, the strange tugging, but it was _way_  worse without being numbed.

"We're lucky, no muscle damage." Bruce's voice sounded far away, like Tony was underwater, and at some point, Bucky had moved, and now had Tony's head on top of his knees.

"Tony, you hear that? You're going to be fine," he said, petting his head,

"Mmmm…" Tony shivered, and Bruce held his arm still, tying off the thick black thread.

"Clint, put ointment and bandage this, I have to close up his leg before he bleeds out." If it had been anyone other than Tony, Clint would have been a bitch about it, and done nothing, but this man was his friend. He knelt down and started to put ointment on the bandages, and then he wrapped the bandage around his friend's arm, Bruce worked quickly on Tony's leg, cutting his pants out of the way, and that had Tony whimpering.

"No… don't cut them…"

"We can buy another pair, Tony," Bucky smiled, and squeezed his hand, Tony whined.

"No… custom…" He jerked when the alcohol poured over the wound on his leg, "...ow… ow, Bucky…!"

"It's alright, it'll fade," he said, continuing to run his fingers through his mates hair; Bruce bandaged his leg smoothly. "Alright… well, I'll drive the car Clint and I brought, and Clint can drive you two home in the Audi." He packed up his kit. "I'm expecting an explanation of what happened when we get home." He got the keys from Clint, and stepped out the door, Tony trembled as he was lifted off the floor into Bucky's arms.

"Keys in… in my pocket…" He mumbled, eyes flickering, "...sorry… I’ll pay… fix your cafe…" He waved at the employees, shivering, before his eyes closed again.

"Tony, you're gonna be okay," he said, as fresh blood oozed down his back from the effort of carrying Tony out of the store, and Tony squirmed. "Your back… wait… Bruce…!" He rasped, but Bruce had already pulled away from the cafe.

"Clint… Bucky's back…!"

"I'm fine," he growled at Clint, but Clint ignored him and hissed.

"Damnit, Bruce took his kit with him, Best I can do is put napkins on him." Tony nodded slowly at Clint's disappointing response, dropping his face against Bucky's neck. Clint covered his back in napkins, so at least the back of his car wouldn't get covered in blood. He helped them into the car, took the keys out of Tony's pocket, and started to drive them home. Bucky was starting to look pale and he was feeling lightheaded. Tony reached up and stroked his face with bloody fingers, eyes barely open.

"Don't die on me… Buck…" He mumbled, his tongue thick in his mouth, Bucky tried to keep his eyes open.

"I'd never…" His words had Tony shivering, and the sub's fingers dropped to Bucky's chest.

"'M tired…" He whispered as they pulled into the garage, and Clint lifted him out of Bucky's lap.

"Sit tight, Barnes, Bruce will fix your back." Bucky snarled, glaring at him with bright red eyes, moving as if to follow Clint. "Sit your ass down, Barnes! You wanna bleed out!?" Clint snarled, bristling, "I'm taking him to the couch, right there, where you can _see_  him." He carried Tony slowly to the other side of the workshop, and slowly lowered him to the cushions as Bruce crouched by Bucky's door.

"Let me see?" Bucky was staring at Tony, and then he looked at Bruce, and he slowly turned around; Bruce sighed. "Really got you, didn't they?" He opened his kit. "They're mostly superficial, only one needs stitches, you feeling lightheaded?" He asked, "C'mon, talk to me." Bucky swallowed thickly, and said a small,

"Yes," too nauseous and dizzy to nod his head.

"Okay, don't throw up, and keep your eyes open." Bruce carefully numbed his back, and rubbed ointment over the shallow cuts, bandaging them, before he gently sewed up the one giving Bucky trouble. "I'm going to get you and Tony some iron tablets, you have to swallow them." Bruce stood, heading through the maze of projects to Tony's first aid cupboard, where there were multitudes of pill bottles. He shook a few iron pills into his hand, and grabbed two water bottles. Bucky's face was pasty white, and he took the pills, swallowing them down quickly. "C'mon, I'll help you over to the couch," Bruce tugged Bucky up. "Don't throw up on me." His voice was serious as he supported Bucky to the couch, where Clint had already removed Tony's ruined pants, and covered the sub with a blanket. "You two got in a lot of trouble tonight. Can you tell me what happened?" The beta asked, enticing Tony to swallow the iron pills just before Clint came clomping down the stairs with a stack of pajamas for the two wounded men. Bucky panted and leaned his head back, taking a few deep breaths so he didn't puke.

"I dunno… ran out of the bathroom…"

"Okay, and what was happening?" Bruce shone a light in Tony's eyes, and then Bucky's. They tracked it well, and pupil dilation was acceptable; Tony shivered, and tried to climb into Bucky's lap, but his limbs were too shaky and Clint pulled him back, helping the omega into loose pajama pants and a tank top. The archer inspected Tony's bruised face and split lip.

"Well…" He sighed, letting go, and Tony tucked his throbbing cheek against Bucky's metal shoulder; yet the dom hardly noticed he was leaning on his arm.

"There was a knife, cutting into my mate. I attacked." Clint checked the bandage on Tony's arm, it hadn't bled through.

"Good… clotting is good." He murmured, and Tony shifted closer against his dom, seeking comfort.

"They… they came in… and I was waiting for Bucky…" He whispered, "...they said… said I was wearing the collar to fake…" The collar was still in Bucky's hand, tight in his grasp, the tag was gone, and the whole thing was spattered in blood. Tony shivered when he noticed it. "I told them to leave… they p-picked me up by my neck." He closed his eyes, swallowing, his throat ached, "...they… and I… they used the collar to tie my hands…"

"I think… tonight was just the wrong night to be outside," he said, feeling a little better, Tony rubbed at his face, smearing blood over his cheek.

"I just… wanted to go somewhere… " he whispered, "...serves me right…" Bruce sighed.

"Tony, this isn't anyone's fault, it just happened." The beta lifted Tony a little so that Clint could coax Bucky into pajama pants and a loose t-shirt. Then, once Bucky was back down, Bruce helped Tony back against him. The omega shivered.

"Pepper… Pepper's gonna be so mad…" The sub whispered, and Bucky sighed and felt weird in the pajamas. It was rare he ever wore clothes to bed. He yawned.

"Don't worry about Pepper right now. Let’s regain our strength," he muttered, his sub went silent, and tried to curl his legs up, but it pulled on the stitches. Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony, closing his eyes; Tony slowly relaxed against him.

"Can I sleep…?"

"No, Tony, you gotta stay awake long enough to watch one movie, okay?" Bruce murmured, even though Bucky groaned.

"Put on something that will keep his attention hooked."

"Tony, don't be mad at me for this." Bruce looked up, "Jarvis, put on the Notebook."

"Will he like that one?” Bucky asked, yawning again.

"Don't you say it, Bruce, you fucking traitor-" Tony rasped,

"It's secretly his favorite." Bruce blurted, earning a glared from the submissive, and Bucky grinned.

"Why is it a secret?"

"Because it's a very… extreme omega movie." Bruce shrugged, "Like… Kinsey 6 Os." Tony tried to smack him, but he was too tired.

"Fuck you all… I'm going to sleep…" Bucky didn't know what that was either.

"Don't sleep. C'mon, it can't be that bad. Tell me what a Kinny… kinsey…" Tony sighed, and shifted up against Bucky.

"Kinsey six is…" He paused, "There are two scales, Kinsey and Malty, Kinsey is for omegas, and Malty is for Alphas. Betas fall between, so they'd be… Kinsey ones, or Malty ones, it's a scale of submission slash dominance. Kinsey six is the most submissive of omegas, loving to be dominated, very obedient. Malty sixes match up best with that. Anything below a three is a beta."

"So what are you?" The dom asked, smiling when Tony flushed, and Bruce sighed.

"Well, I'm a kinsey two beta, but the Hulk is a Malty five." He looked at the submissive. "Tony is the least actively submissive kinsey six I've ever met." Clint threw a hand up.

"Kinsey four." He offered as Tony flipped Bruce off.

"Yeah. I'm the most submissive of submissives…" He growled, "Can't you tell? If I had to hazard a guess, I'd rate you at a Malty five." He poked Bucky's chest tiredly.

"A five, huh?" He grinned, and nuzzled his head. "Sounds good. I wouldn't want to be a weak alpha for an extremely rich omega." Tony shrugged,

"It's more than that, it's mentality too, mentally, you want to protect and dominate, in bed, and in the home, and… all that." He was getting more lucid, the iron kicking in, "As a Kinsey six… I should be ready to be on my knees for you every second of every day, but I…"

"He taught himself not to. Unheard of in anything more than a kinsey four." Bruce put in,

"I was _pretending_  to be a Kinsey one." Tony pointed out, and Bucky shrugged.

"Kind of glad you aren't constantly ready for me… I'd probably abuse it, and fuck you all the time," he grinned. "In the war, you had to be strong… any display of weakness or disobedience, and you'd be at risk for teasing, beatings… or firing squad." Tony couldn't stop the shiver that rolled down his spine at that.

"Wow. I… wow… " He mumbled, "Can we… uh… do that one day? The whole… sex all day at any second one, not the firing squad." He whispered, looking up at his dom.

"Well, I know an anonymous center that will test your scale, tell you what malty you are." Bruce offered, ignoring Tony.

"We can do both," Bucky nodded, and he turned his head to Tony, kissing him possessively, humming into his lips. Tony winced, pulling back, his face was still bloody, his cheek swollen and bruised, his split lip barely scabbing.

"Ow… sorry… " He touched the split with a cautious fingertip, and hissed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he nuzzled him, "I didn't mean to hurt you." Tony leaned back against him.

"I'm alright. Forgot that he busted my lip, that's all." He picked at his bandages as the saucy omega on the screen kissed her alpha senseless; Bucky huffed, peeved that he couldn't kiss his own mate at the moment. The smell had Tony leaning up, gently, and pressing his lips to his dom's. "I'm covered in blood…" He muttered, nose wrinkling. "Ew." Bucky returned the kiss softly, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was.

"We'll take a bath soon."

"Need saran wrap. Plastic, to go over my bandages." Tony clarified, he was so tired, he just wanted to lay his head in Bucky's lap, and sleep for a year. The dom nodded and yawned, closing his eyes and resting his head against the back of the couch, until Bruce nudged him.

"Hey, why don't you guys clean off with a washrag, and get some sleep?" Tony mumbled something at them, and snuggled deeper into the couch.

"Tomorrow," Bucky huffed. Clint rolled his eyes, and started walking out of the room, Bruce shook his head.

"No, now. You're both all bloody. You need to get cleaned up." Bucky glared at him, and growled.

"I said tomorrow! We need to rest!" Bruce growled right back, skin turning green.

"Barnes, if the blood crusts it'll be uncomfortable for Tony's injuries! Plus, there could be more wounds under the blood!" Tony flinched a little from the growls, curling up despite the pain it caused his stitches. "Tony, stop that, you'll pop your stitches."

"Fine!" The wounded dom barked at him, and stood up, his back still numb, but it was starting to wear off. He lifted up Tony, and carried him to the bathroom, ignoring the pain in his triceps while Tony whimpered.

"Ow, Bucky… Bucky put me down, this hurts!" He squirmed, until his feet touched the floor, and he stumbled, falling against his dom's chest. "Sorry." He tried to straighten up, but he was still dizzy.

"Just… let’s get your clothes off," he said, pissed about Bruce, but he tried  not to take it out on Tony, but the omega could smell the anger. He struggled to take the pajamas off, wincing as it pulled on his wounds.

"Sorry." He dropped the clothes on the floor, and his nude body was a sight to see, blood all over, his back a mass of bruising from being thrown so much. Bucky got out two plastic bags from under the sink and wrapped his arm and leg with it; so they wouldn't get wet, and he started to run a bath, but Tony pulled away. "Noo… I'm too tired…" He whined, "Can't we just… use a washrag?" The dom sighed, and turned the tub off, going back over to the closet and getting out a damned rag. He ran it under the sink, using warm water, and he started to scrub him clean. Tony tried not to wince too much under the rough treatment, but it hurt. He clenched his eyes shut, shoulders hunching, and there was dried cum on his ass. Bucky lost count of how many times he had to wash the rag out, and then scrub Tony's body again, getting off all the blood, and the cum on his ass. By the time he was done, his back was throbbing, and Tony looked miserable, his skin red from the force of the scrubbing. "Uh… thanks…" He whispered, head down, and stumbled to pull the pajama pants back on, shuffling to the door. The former assassin panted and watched him go, nearly falling over at he washed out the rag, Bruce sighed when he saw the submissive, Tony's shoulders were shaking, and Bucky obviously hadn't been gentle.

"Tony? Is he alright?" The omega froze, and turned back for the bathroom.

"You.. .gotta wash you…"

"No," he said, leaving the wash cloth on the sink for now. "You need to go to bed, c'mon," he said, pushing him out of the bathroom. Tony stumbled, and nearly fell, catching himself on the door frame.

"But… "

"No, we're both tired, and I want you to go to bed," he kissed the top of his head, Tony's shoulders slumped, his arm and leg throbbing, face hot and tender.

"I'm sorry I ruined the date…"

"You didn't ruin it… those thugs did," he said, kissing his head, and getting him into bed.

"Because of me." Tony winced, and tried to roll onto his side, the bruises on his back giving him trouble.

"Because they're dicks," he grunted, and covered him up. Tony sighed, and fell silent, closing his eyes.

"I was having a good time…"

"I was too," he smiled and kissed his forehead, nuzzling him. "We'll try again, in a better part of town."

"I love that cafe…" Tony whispered, shoulders shaking, drawing a sigh from Bucky, who nodded.

"Get some rest," he said, tucking him in, though Tony squirmed.

"You too… hot… I don't want blankets." Bucky tossed them away, and laid down on his belly behind him groaning. He knew he'd regret not getting washed, but now there was no way he was getting up. Tony wanted to face his lover, but his wounds were on that side, so he couldn't roll over.

"What's wrong?" he asked Tony, his face in a pillow.

"You're behind me…" Tony mumbled, "It's fine. Nothing's wrong, sleep." Bucky gritted his teeth, and felt one of his stitches get pulled as his back bowed when he sat up. He winced, and then moved to Tony's other side, collapsing besides him, and Tony flushed. "You didn't have to...I could've rolled over." He muttered, tucking his face against Bucky's after a little maneuvering. "We're quite the pair, aren't we? Can't even go on a date without getting beaten up." He tried to laugh, Bucky snorted, and smiled at him.

"You're just so sweet, people can't keep their hands to themselves."

"Ugh, don't say that." The sub grimaced, wrinkling his nose. "Alphas have always been handsy. It's just less obnoxious if they think you're a beta. Eighty percent of rapists aren't convicted because they force a bond with the sub, and order them to lie." The dom nodded.

"That's not right."

"No, it's not, but it's how it goes. Mainly to Kinsey sixes." Tony's voice was quiet. "People bond us, claim us, dominate us… for their own means. They even disguise us as Betas…"

"You disguised yourself as a beta all on your own," he said, nuzzling him.

"I didn't," Tony muttered, "My father did, and then... _he_  did. Because it was easier to control me then try to take over the company. Until he had me kidnapped in Afghanistan. I wasn't supposed to make it home." His mouth twitched, and he tried to smirk. “I never was very good at following orders." Bucky smiled a little.

"Good thing, too. Our lives would have been  much different," he sighed, and the omega echoed the sound.

"I cried for him, when they were cutting me open… when Yinsin…" he took a deep breath, "I thought he loved me… that he was looking for me… but it was Rhodey."

"Rhodey looked for you?" He hummed, and petted his hair softly.

"Yeah… when I crashed the first suit, he found me wandering the desert, and brought me home. And my dom… he seemed happy… at first…" Tony would always remember vividly the long rounds of fingering, of kisses and murmured 'Thank gods', how Obi had cared for him, and then ripped his arc out. "But he was faking."

"I'm sorry, I wish you hadn't gone through all of that," he said, feeling a little bit of blood slide down his back from where the stitch had pulled, but Tony just shook his head.

"Sleep. I'm fine." He kissed Bucky's earlobe. "I lived."  The dom nodded, smiling at him.

"Good night, Tony."

"I like you." Tony attempted, before his eyes slid closed. Bucky flinched a little at the last thing he said, and sighed, trying not to think of his own past.

 


	23. Try for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday the thirteenth.   
> Spoilers for AOS in this one.  
> Short one, I'm sorry.
> 
> Warnings...are nonexistent.

It was Tony who woke first, chest heaving, pain wracking his body. He'd rolled at some point in the night, his stitched arm was pressed against Bucky's side, brain teeming with swirling memories of Obi's betrayal. He slowly sat up, climbing out of the bed, and dug through his medicine cabinet for some painkillers, swallowing two quickly. He sat on the edge of the bed, placing the bottle nearby for Bucky. He stroked the dom's face with gentle fingertips, before laying back down against him, and trying to fall back asleep; Bucky stirred when the fingers grazed his face, and he looked at Tony, who had lay back down.

"You okay?"

"Yeah…" Tony's voice shook, "...just dreams." He tucked his face against Bucky's shoulder. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Do you need some pain relievers?" The dom tested his back and hissed, nodding his head. Tony sat back up, and helped Bucky get the pills into his mouth, then the water. "Got it?" The dom nodded and swallowed, sighing as he relaxed on the bed again; Tony stayed upright, looking down at Bucky. He stroked a finger down the dom's nose, from forehead to tip, trying to coax him back to sleep. It was something his mother had done for him when he was young and couldn't sleep. Bucky stared at him, and slowly found himself falling back to sleep. It was a weird method, but it worked, the omega moved to rubbing Bucky's ears, tracing his lips, anything soothing, as both their pain pills kicked in, and he slowly sank down beside his dom, and drifted back into sleep.

Clint was sitting on the couch with a beer, a blanket over his lap, not really paying attention as the news played, until the television abruptly turned off and Phil stepped out of the shadows.

"Clint…" He murmured, "can we talk?" Clint actually jumped. He was pissed that Coulson had caught him so off guard. He growled at him.

"How long have you been here?"

"A couple seconds." Phil held his hands up, "Clint… please?" The dom slowly knelt, an act of complete trust, and looked up at Clint. "I need to clarify some of the things I said." Clint had been about to get up and walk away, when he noticed Phil get on his knees, something the man rarely did. He took a sip of his beer, and huffed.

"Fine…"

"I…" Coulson took a deep breath. "I found out more about project Tahiti." He cleared his throat. "What they did to me. I love you, Clint, more than anything in the world, and they…" He ducked his head. "They used alien matter to heal me." He whispered, "I'm afraid… so afraid of what that will do to you… I even worry when my semen gets inside you… and a baby? What if something went wrong and I lost you?" He trailed off, twisting his hands together, "I can't lose you, Clint…" The archer frowned.

"So you'd rather live in constant fear, never knowing what it’s like to be a father, never fuck me again?' He asked, clenching his fists. "I can't live a priest's life, Phil. I need action, and hot steamy sex with my sexy alpha. We can ask Tony and Bruce to monitor the baby, we can get good doctors… They could do a fucking sperm sample," he said, Phil shivered.

"That's not… I'm doing what I can, another team member has been injected, and I'm keeping close watch on us both…" He lay his head on Clint's knee. "I've been having sex with you, Clint. But a baby is different. I'm afraid what it will do to you if it doesn't come out right."

"So we keep a monitor on it. I'm assuming you would force me to go to the ultrasounds," he snorted. "If the baby is a threat to me, then we'll take the necessary risks. If it's not… then we'll have a squirmy kid to raise," he smiled.

"It's not that simple," Phil shivered as his sub rubbed gentle fingers through his hair, "I can't lose you."

"I'm not weak. Why can't you trust that I'm not going to die?" He asked, biting his lip. "I go into heat in three days… if you make me ride a knotting dildo, I will never forgive you." Coulson flinched, fingers stroking down Clint's thighs.

"You shouldn't forgive me. I know you aren't weak, you're so strong, Clint… so brave and fiery, I… I'm afraid I'll be the one who hurts you…" He kissed the archer's knees. "Can… we stay here for it? Your heat? Where someone will be here to help if something goes wrong?" Clint didn't like that idea; he didn't trust many people, and he liked being surrounded by Phil's scent in Phil's room.

"What makes you think you can hurt me?" He grinned.

"Don't joke about this, Barton." Phil leaned back. "Humor me? I'm… I want children with you… I want your children, calling me daddy and… but not at the cost of losing you." Clint huffed at the use of his last name.

"So… I guess you'll be wearing a condom in three days," he huffed and Phil rubbed a hand over his face.

"You don't seem to care that I'm afraid, Clint." He mumbled. "I thought you would care, I thought maybe we could talk it through, but you're too angry to…" he stood up, "...I'll come back for your heat."

"No!" He stood up, gritting his teeth. "I just… don't understand, okay!?" He was so used to making fun of things when he was scared. "I don’t even know what Project Tahiti is. I don't understand why you think you can hurt me. So what if the baby looks like a freak?" Coulson pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I died, Clint! I died… and they brought me back to life, and implanted a memory of… Tahiti… a vacation… but I remembered… asking to die. They injected me with alien matter, Clint, it could be a monster!" He went quiet, eyes down. "It could be half alien instead of half me… and it could kill you…" Phil whispered.

"I know you died," he snarled, and wrapped his arms around himself. That had been the worst day of his life, because even controlled by Loki, he had felt the loss. He sighed and wrapped his arms around Phil. "So what do you want to do, Sir?" Coulson flinched, tears in his eyes.

“I want to keep you safe, Clint!" He choked, "I… just want you safe… and if… if you want this… then all I can ask is that Banner do regular tests… make sure the baby's DNA is all human…" He looked away.

"It's your choice whether you get me pregnant or not, Phil," he said. "It's not entirely up to me, we're a team. I was joking about the knotting dildo… I'll use it while you're trying to figure out what's going on… or I can take Tony's suppressants…" Phil looked pained at that.

"No." He pulled Clint against his chest. "No, I don't want that." He pressed fervent kisses all over the young archer's face. "I don't want that." He whispered. "I want me and only me inside of you for heat… I want to feel your belly rounded with my… my baby…" The archer let out a happy sigh, and he nodded.

"I want that too," he leaned up, and kissed him hard. Phil had stuck with him for so long. He got him off the suppressants, he regulated his heat cycle, he gave him a place in Shield where he wasn't abused for being an omega and he fell in love. Coulson sucked his bottom lip gently, and nuzzled him.

"What kept you awake, Little Hawk?" He murmured. "Should we stay up, or find a bed?" The sub blushed at the nickname, and he pressed his body against Phil's.

"Both, Sir, " he hummed.

"Phil." The dom corrected, it had been years, and Clint had been the best decision Coulson had ever made. He lifted the omega into his arms, and carried him to a spare bedroom at Jarvis's direction. He would never regret bonding Clint, no matter what. "Take your clothes off, Little Hawk." He settled Clint on his feet in the bedroom, locking the door behind them. Clint nodded, and pressed his face into Coulson's throat, inhaling his scent and tasting his skin until he was put down. He quickly removed his shirt, but once Coulson turned around he started to slowly remove his pants, gyrating his hips, turning it into a strip tease; Coulson groaned, it had been weeks since they'd done anything more than quick handjobs. He tugged Clint close by the back of his neck and sucked marks all the way up to his jaw. "Don't tease me, Clint." He murmured in his dom voice, tone deep. "I want you on the bed, on your back, with your legs spread… and I want you to open yourself up for me." He licked Clint from shoulder to ear. "You're going to finger yourself until I say otherwise. Do not touch that gorgeous cock. I wanna see it dripping, boy."

"Y-yessir! Phil!" The needy sub corrected himself, and he practically jumped out of his pants, getting onto the bed. He quickly rolled onto his back, and he spread his legs with a blush on his cheeks, sucking on a finger quickly before spearing it into his hole, making his spine arch. Coulson stood at the foot of the bed, watching.

"Don't hurt yourself." He ordered. "I want you to enjoy this." The archer nodded and slowed down, moving his finger slowly in and out, groaning when it grazed his prostate. "That's it, good boy, Clint." Phil hummed. "You may call me sir, now." He slid a hand over one of the submissive's thighs. "Do you want me, Clint? Do you want my fingers inside of you?" He pressed Clint's legs up higher. "Look at your beautiful cock, darling." It was twitching every time Clint's finger pressed inside, laying on his belly with that same slight curve as all omegas past a Kinsey three. He let out a sigh, and groaned.

"Yes, sir, I want your beautiful fucking fingers inside of me!" He moaned and arched his hips, making his cock lift off his belly, a string of precum connecting the two.

"Keep that finger inside, Clint baby, keep your pretty little finger right against your prostate." Phil tugged Clint down the bed by his hips. "That's it, don't move that finger." He ran his tongue over one of the sub's thighs. "You smell so good, baby," he purred, knowing the endearments made Clint even more desperate for his cock. "You're so beautiful." He bit the tense thigh beneath his lips. Clint used to flinch from endearment, tremble and look away, so Coulson had used it in moderation; gentle compliments when Clint was riding his cock, soft expressions of love during Clint's orgasms, until the words had Clint begging for him. The omega cried out as he was bitten, and he gripped the back of one knee.

"Please sir, I need your cock!" He banged his head against the mattress, feeling overly heated with his cycle so close. The dom nibbled down to Clint's balls, sucking them into his mouth and swirling his tongue over them, making no contact with the dripping cock above them.

"Ready? I'm going to finger you, Clint. Keep that finger right where it is, good boy. My beautiful boy." He murmured. "So gorgeous." He rubbed around the rim, feeling the slick leaking out around his finger. "That's it, good boy." Phil gently pressed his finger in gently, sliding against Clint's. "Keep it there." Clint arched his back and cried out in pleasure as his balls were sucked into the wet heat, tensing on the rough textured tongue. He looked at Phil when he let them fall against his skin again, and he nodded.

"Yes sir!" He groaned, rocking his hips, trying to get more, Coulson pressed his finger deeper.

"Hold that finger good, baby." He started to work a second finger in. "I want you to cum on my fingers, Clint Barton. My little hawk. You'll spill that sweet seed all over your belly, without any touch to that beautiful cock." He began to work his fingers deeper, spreading them open. He shuddered and moaned, pressing his finger in deeper, babbling.

"I will, Sir! Please give me more!" Shifting his stance, Phil pressed another finger in, and thrust them deep.

"Cum." He ordered, voice soft, but brooking no argument. His back arched and he let go of his leg as he came, clenching down on Phil's fingers as he shouted out loud. Coulson kissed his thigh, and gently pulled his fingers free. "Good boy, Clint. You are _such_  a good boy." He hummed. "Now." He was standing in seconds, stripping his own clothes off efficiently, and he knelt beside Clint, and thrust his cock against the omega's belly, coating it in the thick white cum his sub had expelled. "Beautiful. I'm going to fuck you with your own cum, Little Hawk." Clint groaned, his face red.

"Yes, please Alpha, fill me with your cock!" He whined, and stretched his hole with two fingers.

"Good boy, keep fucking yourself, that's my good boy." Phil pulled Clint's head up, and dragged his fingers through the cum, bringing them to Clint's lips, "Here you go." The only time Clint would ever bring himself to taste his own cum was when he was dropped like this. He groaned and wrapped his mouth around Phil's fingers, bobbing his head back and forth and laving them, groaning at the taste. "Good boy. Now, take your fingers out, and use those beautiful hands to spread your ass open for me." Phil ordered softly, kissing his submissive; tasting the omega's cum on his tongue, as he waited for the man to obey. Clint bit his lip, this was hard to do while he was on his back, but he managed. He spread his legs wide, and reached down pulling his cheeks apart, his hole clenching at nothing. Phil shifted his weight, settled between Clint's legs, and nudged the head of his cock against Clint's hole. "What do you say, Little Hawk? What do you say to get my knot?" His words had Clint shaking, strung tight like a bow, desperate for its release.

"P-please, Sir! I need your knot!"

"Ah, you know what you have to say." He murmured. "Come on, Clint, where do you want my knot?" Phil stroked over Clint's lips, "Here? In your mouth?" He rocked his hips a little, the head sliding against Clint's hole, but not entering him yet. Clint cried out, clenching down on nothing, his body shaking.

"Knot my ass, Sir! Fucking knot me so good, fill my ass!"

"That's my cute little sub," The agent purred, and he thrust fully into his omega, gripping the man's hips. "There you go." He held still, embedded in his beautiful submissive. "Mine. You are _all_  mine." He slowly leaned over and sucked another mark into Clint's beautiful throat, who gasped loudly and wrapped his legs around Phils waist.

"Fuck!" He groaned and clenched down on him, panting as he lifted his chin up, giving him more room. Coulson bit down, sucking Clint's bonding gland, and really, with the things his brother had done to him as a child, it was a miracle that Clint _could_  bond.

"You're so gorgeous. Good boy." He slowly began to thrust, rolling his hips gently. "I'm going to fuck you slow, Baby Boy. I'm gonna knot you, and then I'm not going to fuck you again until you go into heat." The sub's lips parted as he moaned in pleasure, and he rolled his hips, meeting his slow thrusts. A whine left his lips, showing how much he hated that idea, but he didn't want him to stop. "Shh, it'll be good, I promise. You'll be so hot for it, Clint, and it'll feel so good." The dom promised. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, Little Hawk." He hummed. "I'm not going to last."

"Yes, So good Sir!" He moaned, feeling his cock twitch inside of him. "Please, give me your alpha knot!" Phil kept the pace slow and even.

"Soon, baby, soon." He stroked a hand down Clint's cum stained chest. Clint felt like he was getting higher and higher, and he wanted to cum so bad. His cock was aching for it, and he wanted to feel Coulsons cum inside of him!

"Good boy, you can come as soon as I start to knot." Coulson hummed. "About to." He whispered, rocking a little faster, and then he felt Clint clench down around his cock, and he jerked deeper, spilling inside of his mate, his knot starting to swell. When he felt the knot start to form he let out a shout, and came all over his belly and torso. Phil rocked deep, and his knot swelled into fullness within his sub's body. "There we go… my good boy. My beautiful boy." Clint experienced a full body shudder, and he felt the cum seep into his womb. He almost wished he could just get pregnant now, but he was definitely looking forward to an entire week of heat sex.

"So good, Clint." Phil hummed, licking his omega's chest clean, hands on his hips. "I love you, Little Hawk." The archer panted, and ran his hands up Coulsons chest, to his shoulders.

"Love you too, sir… Phil," he smiled, Coulson pulled him into a gentle kiss, and nuzzled his throat afterward.

"Good boy." He whispered.

Tony woke alone in his bed, a little overwarm, "Jarvis? Days till heat?"

 _"Sixteen, sir. It seems the long heat has slowed your cycle."_  The omega relaxed into the blankets.

"Where's Bucky?" He asked after a moment, swallowing two more pills, his wounds burned.

 _"Sergeant Barnes is in the kitchen, sir."_  Bucky was trying to make breakfast, waiting for the pills to kick in. Tony was limping by the time he reached the doorway, jaw clenched tight, his hands gripping furniture for support.

"Uh… good morning." He mumbled, lowering himself into a chair. "How's your back feeling?" Bucky turned, and smiled at him.

"Morning. It’s alright. How are you?" He asked.

"Oddly, getting my car cut in half during a race in Monaco didn't hurt like this does." Tony tried to smile, then slowly lay his head on the table, the cool glass felt nice to his still swollen cheek.

"The uh, Russian did that, right?" The broad shouldered brunette asked, trying to keep all of his facts together as he flipped the eggs; Tony nodded.

"Vanko, yes." He looked up. "Whatcha making?" He touched his cheek lightly, then probed the split in his lip with the tip of his tongue, wincing. "It's uh… been awhile since I've been this beaten up."

"Eggs," he said, and he walked over to the fridge, and he handed him a pack of frozen peas. The omega blinked.

"Ah." He slowly took the makeshift ice pack, and cradled it against his cheek, hissing softly. "Remind me not to get cut up again."

"I would, but you probably won't listen." Coulson said from the doorway, and Tony went rigid. He didn't feel comfortable with an alpha behind him while he was injured. Bucky would have burnt himself if his hand wasn't metal.

"Fuck, Don't sneak up on people!" He growled, and put the eggs on a plate for him and Tony, and he turned off the burner. Phil shrugged.

"I wasn't actively trying to." He settled at the table, "Stark? You smell nervous." Tony lurched to his feet, nearly falling.

"Really? I got attacked by four doms the other night, I have no reason to be nervous, do I?" He snapped, shifting himself behind Bucky, who put the eggs on the table, and hugged Tony, glaring at Coulson.

"Well, I'm not sure what I did to deserve being glared at." Coulson leaned back. "I just came out to ask if I could make food for my mate." The other dom relaxed a little, and nodded, looking back at Tony.

"Here, sit down," he said, putting him between himself between Tony and Coulson. His submissive slowly sank into the chair, stretching his leg out, and cut into his eggs, glancing at the agent.

"Help yourself to anything in the kitchen. Jarvis will tell you if it's needed for anything else." Tony chewed slowly, and Phil stood up.

"Alright. Eggs sound good, or… french toast, Clint likes sugary things when he's close to heat." Bucky nodded, and started eating his eggs when he saw Clint walk in, stretching, letting his shirt ride up and expose his belly. Then he wrapped his arms around Phil’s neck, and gave him a kiss. Tony gave a soft shiver.

"Wow. How many days away from heat are you?" He muttered, setting his fork down, and Phil pulled Clint against him.

"My good boy." He murmured, and Tony's jaw clenched. "He's less than three days from it. I… Stark, I would like to request that we be allowed to spend his heat here, in the guest room you gave him? We're going to try for a baby, and… I believe this is the safest place for us."

"You wanna spend Clint's heat in my guestroom?" Clint smiled and nuzzled into Coulson's chest, until he heard Tony's question. He frowned, and slowly pulled away from Phil's chest.

"It's okay, Tony, We'll find somewhere else… I know it'd be wrong to have my heat in the same building as you," he said, eyes downcast; Tony held up a hand.

"No, Clint, it's fine. All the rooms are scent blocked, and the room I put you in has a fully stocked mini fridge and a microwave." He leaned into Bucky's side, feeling awkward. "I'm just… surprised…" he beckoned to Clint, "...can we talk? This is a little overwhelming." Clint nodded, and walked out of the kitchen, waiting on Tony. Bucky squeezed Tony's hand, before he let him go after the archer.

 


	24. When it builds beneath the surface

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS! There actually are some! Pay attention! Getting spanked with a belt! Letting anger build up too high, and giving a severe punishment for a small infraction.

"What happened? When did he get here? If you have three days, you still have your mind, do you want this, Clint?" Tony spat the words out fast, eyes raking over Clint's face. Clint let out a deep breath.

"He snuck into the mansion last night and he explained to me why he had been so against having kids… he said alien matter healed him from his attack from Loki. He's afraid he might have radioactive sperm that could kill me or the baby… but we want to try anyway. I'm gonna ask Bruce if he would be willing to monitor the baby." Tony swallowed.

"Aliens." He sighed, "I'm tired of aliens, Clint… but that room is yours, you want any special snacks for heat, tell Jarvis… and… I just wanted to make sure it was your choice." He gave the omega an awkward hug and limped back to the kitchen. Soft growls were emanating from both doms' throats. Tony paused, watching Bucky and Coulson glare at each other, ready to lose themselves to fight any minute. "Bucky! Don't kill Coulson, Clint needs him." Bucky stopped growling, and just glared at Coulson helping Tony back over to his seat. He really wasn't in the mood to fight anyway. The submissive shivered, and Coulson sighed, trying to smooth the tenseness from his shoulders. "What was that about?" Tony grimaced, looking between them.

"I simply asked how his memories are doing." Phil muttered, holding his arms open for Clint when the omega reentered the room. Bucky shook his head.

"Just put off from yesterday," he said, wrapping an arm around Tony's waist. Clint came back in and pressed into his dom's chest, burying his face into his throat, resting his nose on the bonding gland; Tony leaned into his dom's side.

"Mm." he hummed, eating a few bites of eggs, "It'll be okay." His eyes flicked over Phil, the dom was stroking Clint's hair lovingly, looking content.

"I'm going to make breakfast, Clint." Phil murmured, "Have a seat." Bucky smiled and rubbed Tony's side.

"How're your arm and leg?" He asked softly, while Clint nodded, and sat down, feeling very relaxed and happy now.

"I'm fine." Tony mumbled, pushing his half full plate away, uncomfortable again now that Coulson was bustling around behind him to cook. Bucky sensed how uncomfortable his omega was, and he frowned.

"Want to go eat somewhere else?" he asked, standing up slowly,

"No I'm… I'm not hungry anymore." Tony pressed to his feet, taking a few deep breaths to ready himself before he shuffled out of the kitchen. Bucky sighed and mustered up whatever energy he had left to hold back his rage, and set his plate gently on the counter. Phil scented the anger immediately, and beckoned Clint to him, waiting until the submissive was behind him to speak.

"Barnes? What seems to be the issue?" Clint rolled his eyes, and got behind Phil. As far as he knew, it was just the alpha in Phil reacting, his omega smiled at the precaution. Bucky growled softly. Coulson was his handler, but that didn't mean he trusted the man. He picked up his and Tony's plate, and forcefully dumped it into the garbage before leaving. Coulson stared.

"Clint? Any idea why he's suddenly pissed off?" He asked the submissive; Clint shrugged.

"Wouldn't you be pissed if you made breakfast every morning for me, and then I never finished it?"

"Stark never finishes it?" Phil frowned, pulling Clint into a hug, his scent tinged with worry. "That's not good.” The omega shook his head, and buried his face in Phil's neck.

"Nope."

"He usually eats fine… he finished all the food you made him." Coulson grimaced. "Not finishing food is a simple act of defiance, controlling how much you, yourself, can eat when you feel you have no control in the rest of your life…" Clint snorted.

"He's got Barnes wrapped around his little finger. If that’s not control, I don't know what is."

"He doesn't though, Clint." Phil murmured, "When… when Tony was with his last alpha, well, Pepper was irritable; they didn't fit, he tried, but it wasn't up to him to try." He dropped the first piece of french toast into the hot pan. "But the alpha before that… well, that alpha controlled everything. Every little thing. And… there was a night, I saw Tony, at a gala he wasn't supposed to come to, and his smell was so strongly filled with nervousness that it came through his cologne. The next time I saw him was the day he fought Obadiah Stane." He bit his lip, thinking. "No one has dropped Tony since his last dom, except Barnes. Barnes could take over Tony's life in seconds, have him crawling, and if that were so, and you'd been through it before, would you feel like you had any control?" Coulson sighed, flipping the eggy toast. "Keep an eye on Stark today. And trust your nose." The omega gasped and let out a soft whine, not wanting his past brought up at all.

"Fine," he said, wrapping his arms tighter around Coulson.

**  
  
**

Tony shuddered as he peeled the bandages off of his arm, wincing when they stuck to the stitches, and examining the long wound, nearly from elbow to wrist on the outside edge of his arm. If he'd had his arm another direction, it could have been a lot worse. He slowly coated the line of black stitches with ointment and taped a new bandage over the top, before bending to try and do the same for his leg. The scent of near rage level anger drifted into the lab, and Tony jerked upright in his chair, the bandage hanging off his shin. Bucky was standing at the foot of the stairs, and the doors of the lab had opened beneath his fingers. The dom walked in slowly, his movements purposely relaxed, but was silently seething, trying not to be so angry that he would lash out.

"Do you want help?"The omega's eyes flickered over his face.

"Yeah, sure." He answered hesitantly, scooting his chair back so Bucky would have room to work. "I… you know, you're supposed to change them, check on the healing, and all that. Bruce said to do it every day, I asked him first, you know, since he knows even though I've done stuff like this before, usually it was Pepper who did the, ah, fixing." Clamping his lip between his teeth to cut off the babbling. Tony watched his dom's expressions; the anger smell, so strong, so close to pure rage, was making him unbelievably nervous.

"I'm sorry I wasn't smart enough to know that," The alpha grunted, and removed the rest of the bandage. He grabbed the cream, and put it on a new bandage, securing it around his mate's leg; Tony flinched.

"That's not what I…" He forced the words from nearly numb lips, leaning to unroll his pants leg. "I didn't really know it either, that's why I asked Bruce, they were kind of itchy when I woke up and he said I should change the bandages, and I did. I changed them, and you helped, and…" He could smell the bitter scent of Bucky's anger sliding higher, becoming more concentrated. "Why are you mad at me?"

"You really don't know?" His alpha snorted, and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling a cross between anger and humiliation. The submissive tensed, and his brow furrowed as he started to search his memory for anything he could have done wrong.

"Do you not w-want them here for Clint's heat? Should I have asked you first? The rooms are scent blocked, I didn't think you would care…?" But the look on Bucky's face said it wasn't that, and Tony swallowed nervously, because what else could it be? The dom growled softly.

"Why do you never eat the food that I make for you? Is takeout really THAT much better? ‘Cause if that's the case, than I won’t bother cooking anymore." The omega's knees hit the floor, and he whimpered in pain from his leg.

"I…" He didn't dare look up at Bucky's face. "It's h-habit, I don't know what to… what to tell you." He couldn't even remember leaving food on his plate, but he'd left food on the plates Bruce had made for him, too, hadn't he? "I've been… I didn't realize…" He whispered, "It's…" The anger smell filled his nostrils, and Tony hunched over further, trying to project pure submissiveness.

"It's one thing if I made too much food, and you couldn't finish it, but you only had a few bites! Every time! Should I go back to that restaurant and just buy you tacos all day!? Or will you leave those scattered around the workplace as well!?" Tony flinched down.

"I… I'm s-sorry…!" He choked, "I… I didn't mean to… I'm sorry…!" He pressed his forehead to the floor, chest heaving. "I don't mean to, I don't mean to, I swear, it's…"

"Why is not eating a habit?! Tell me!" He growled, and pulled Tony up to his feet; the submissive dangled in his grip for a second before his feet touched the floor, and his eyes were wide.

"I don't… it's a… c-control thing, it's a control thing, Bucky! If I can c-control how much I eat, then I-"

"You're lucky I let you have control!" He snarled, and put Tony on his belly in his chair. "I'm tired of you not eating," he said, pulling Tony's pants down, the omega gripped the chair, chest heaving, panic taking over his entire scent,

"I'm sorry…" He whimpered, and then he heard the sound of Bucky's belt pulling free of its loops, and he clenched his eyes shut, refusing to cry, or shake, or any of those things that Obi had always wrung from him this way.

"We'll start with five. I want you to count them!" The alpha snarled, and gripped the belt tightly, smacking it across Tony's ass in one strong swing.

"O-one." Tony gasped out, knuckles white from his grip on the chair legs, the second struck across his rear, and he choked out, "Two." Lips numb and trembling, he swallowed thickly, shoulders tense. The third one made a snapping sound that echoed across the room, drawing a pained, "Three!" from Tony's throat, and the fourth one left a deep red welt. Tony's back arched at that, and he whimpered out, "Four." The fifth one came after several seconds making him wait for it before it rained down on his ass. Bucky panted, and stared at the bright red skin. "Five…" Tony whispered, slumping over the chair, eyes still shut, if he opened them, he would cry, he knew, so he kept them closed, focused on the pain in his arm and leg, his bruised back, instead of the painful sting of his ass. It was a miracle he hadn't fully dropped from the treatment. Bucky felt the pain in his back from the overuse in his arm, and his head started to clear. He dropped the belt, and ran over to the other side, petting Tony's hair.

"Tony? Oh God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Tony jerked his face away from Bucky's hands, sprawling off the chair, and struggling to get his pants up.

"I'm fine." He whispered, voice shaking, "...I'm fine…" He pressed up onto his knees, eyes still closed. _Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, you deserved it, you know you did, so don't fucking cry._  He chanted in his head, before slowly opening his eyes, but he couldn't look at his dom. Bucky choked on a small whine, and he looked down at his hands. He saw his metal one, and he felt himself fill with rage again. He wanted to blame Hydra! He wanted to cut his own arm off! In the end though, he knew this wasn't Hydra's fault… it was his. He calmed himself down by pure power of will, and looked at Tony.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Why are you sorry?" Tony muttered, wincing as he dragged himself to his feet, the new bandages were tinged red along the lines of his stitches, and his ass was on fire, but he deserved it. What had he been thinking, not eating all of the food Bucky made? How could he have been so stupid. "I'm gonna… gonna go talk to Clint. Will you make lunch in… in an hour?"

"I shouldn't have hurt you like that…" he said, going to put a gentle hand on him, but then he thought against it, and pulled his hand back. "Yeah… sure." Tony stumbled out of the lab, taking the elevator, and when he reached the main floor, he was shaking. Somehow, Clint was right there, syrup at the corner of his mouth, eyes concerned.

"I'm fine… just got a little cold… wanna… wanna go to the gym?" The dark eyed omega asked, not that he could work out right then, with his arm, leg, back and ass all throbbing like they were. He wondered if he'd even be able to sit down.

"Sure… you take it easy though," The archer said, licking at the corner of his lips, and going to the gym with him. He had a spare bow down there that he could practice with; the genius lowered himself gingerly into a chair when the doors closed behind them, and stared at the floor.

"I like it in here… it smells calm." He murmured, Clint nodded, and picked up his bow.

"I like it in here too," he hummed, and knocked his first arrow.

"Am I… Clint, am I a bad sub?" Tony suddenly lifted his head to ask, "I didn't notice that I wasn't eating. I didn't, it wasn't on purpose."

"You're bad to yourself… you aren't healthy, not really, you eat a bunch of crap food and drink too much coffee, but you're not a bad sub for Barnes," he said, releasing his arrow, and watching it hit the bullseye perfectly. Tony sucked his split lip into his mouth.

"Okay." He mumbled, shifting, his ass, one of the few places that hadn't been bruised badly, was now throbbing along with the rest of his body. Sitting was not helping, but his leg hurt too much to stand for long periods of time. _I was bad, I deserve this, Bucky is right, and I should eat all the food he makes._  He told himself, watching Clint draw his arm back, stretching the bow. "How are you feeling? I mean… with the pre heat, and all of that?" Clint made a noncommittal noise.

"I'm a little nervous, I guess… I always get kind of nervous about my heats, because of my past… but I know Phil will take good care of me."

"Anything you need? I mean… you can tell Jarvis if you don't want to tell me, it's your…" Tony trailed off, shoulders hunched, "You know." He nodded.

"I have a heat plan that Phil helped me make… I'm going to need some strawberries," he said, releasing his arrow.

"Okay, Jarvis?" Tony looked up. "Order strawberries, however many they might need, and have them delivered tomorrow."

_“Yes sir, and about th-?"_

"Mute." Tony stumbled to say, and Jarvis went silent.

"Is there… anything you want to talk about?" The other omega asked, concerned about the muting.

"No," Tony muttered, looking away, "...I think I'll… Jarvis, put on Tangled." He stared at the wall where the screen was, shoulders hunched. Clint sighed and nodded, and nocked another arrow. The slender omega stared at the screen, lifting often to alleviate pressure on his sore rear. Every time he did, he remembered the sound of Bucky's voice, so much darker than usual, dripping with anger, and the feel of the belt stinging across his skin. Each time he had to fight back tears again. Clint kept sensing his mood changing, and he glanced at him.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" Tony checked the nearest clock.

"No, I don't want to. I have to go eat lunch." He used the back of the chair to lever himself to his feet, and hobbled toward the door. The skin of his ass was hot and tender, and he deserved it. The omega slowly sank into a chair in the kitchen, and waited for his dom to come in, to make lunch. He would be good, he would prove himself. Bucky came in a few minutes later, surprised to see Tony already there.

"Tony… an hour ago you said you weren't hungry. Are you even hungry now?" The omega nodded silently, eyes down, obedient. He braced his hands against the seat of the chair, lifted a little, trying not to let the pain show on his face as he settled back down. Bucky sighed, and decided to make them both a simple roast beef sandwich, since he doubted Tony was that hungry. He put some chips on the side, and held it out to the omega; Tony clenched his hands into fists, biting his lip, until Bucky set it on the table instead, then he wrapped his fingers around the sandwich, and took a huge bite, chewing methodically, bit by bit, until all that was left on his plate were crumbs and chips. The omega pressed the chips, one at a time, into his mouth, chewing and swallowing a little mechanically, then picked each crumb up, and finished that, too, before pushing the plate away slowly. Not once did he raise his gaze. Bucky ate slowly, watching his sub finish his meal.

"Did you enjoy it?" He asked.

"Yes." Tony answered slowly, licking his lips. He just wanted Bucky to be happy, and he couldn't say the words he knew the dom desperately desired from him until he was completely sure, so he would eat. He would eat whatever Bucky put in front of him. The dom sighed, and nodded, kissing the top of Tony's head softly; Tony's shoulders slumped at the sigh, and he swallowed. "It was really good… I like your cooking. I really do, it's really good, I'm sorry." Bucky smiled.

"I want you to decide what I should make for dinner." The sub scraped his teeth over the cut on his lip.

"Lasagna?" He asked, unsure if Bucky knew what that was, or how to make it.

"I, yeah, I can make that," he smiled, knowing he'd have to consult Jarvis on this one, but it would be worth it.

"Okay…" Tony mumbled, "...for… five people, because Clint and Bruce and… Coulson are here." He whispered, eyes sliding back down to the table top. He wouldn't ask if he'd done good. He would just be good for his dom. Even if it hurt.

"Oh. I thought maybe we could try again at a date tonight… just the both of us?" He asked, Tony looked up slowly.

"If… alright, if you want." He shifted again, and couldn't hide a wince that time, someone had put the peas back in the freezer, probably Coulson. The sub spent a long moment wondering if he could get them out without Bucky getting mad at him for it. He deserved this punishment, so he shouldn't have relief. Bucky saw the wince, and he knew it was his fault. He whined a little, and grabbed the peas out of the fridge, handing them over, but the omega shook his head, scooting back. “I'm fine." He slowly stood. "I'm fine." He repeated, eyes catching on Bucky's, then flicking away, glad that those beautiful eyes weren't dark and cold as they had been when Tony had been apologizing.

"Tony… please. I can tell it hurts. Let me help you," he said, his eyes pleading.

"Why?" Tony stared at him. "I don't understand. You punished me, why do you want it to stop?" He twisted his fingers together, confused, unsure of himself.

"It wasn't supposed to be a long lasting punishment… I punish you for what you did, and that was supposed to be it. You aren't supposed to continue to suffer." Tony snorted.

"Well, leaving welts on someone's ass isn't a short term punishment." The sub sighed, looking away.

"I'm fine."

"I know, I lost control… stop telling me you're fine when I know you are not," he sat down beside him.

"I _am_." Tony grimaced. "I've had worse, and I'm still alive, my leg and arm hurt worse than this does." That was almost a lie. The dom nodded.

"When can you take those pain pills again?" he asked,

"Three hours." Tony muttered. "I took them right before breakfast."

"So in two hours then," he nodded. He looked at his arm, and saw blood. "I should change those." Tony pulled his arm back.

"It's fine." He mumbled. "And no, in three hours. It's every four to six hours."

"Oh, that makes sense," he nodded, and sighed. "When do you go into heat again?"

"Right after Clint gets out of it. Fifteen days, I think." Tony scratched his nose. "Did you want me to take suppressants?" Bucky shook his head.

"I don’t, but it's entirely up to you." Bucky said softly.

"It's not entirely up to me." Tony grunted, "It's half up to you."

"It's your body. Whether you want to go into heat or not, it's your decision. If you want to take suppressants… it's okay," he nodded and the omega frowned.

"I don't really have any reason not to go through it… except if you don't want to wear condoms, unless… uh…" He shook his head, that was a bad idea, he wasn't going to say it out loud. "So Coulson and Clint are trying for a baby, and I thought maybe Clint could stay here for the pregnancy?" He blurted out instead. Bucky had thought Tony was going to mention kids,but he supposed he was wrong.

"Sure, Bruce is already here… that's fine," he nodded, Tony licked his lips.

"Alright," he looked out the window, "...maybe we could have dinner outside…" The sub slowly lifted his body off the chair again, and yelped when Bucky slipped the frozen peas under him; the dom smiled and kissed him.

"That sounds great." At his words, the sub grimaced.

"You know, it's pretty normal for a dom to punish their omega, Bucky." Deep brown eyes bored into Bucky's. "If it makes you feel better to ice it after, or something, then okay." Tony touched the dom's arm, tracing a pattern on his wrist. "I'm alright with that." Bucky swallowed thickly.

"I'm not a cruel man… I want to be a good alpha. Not a cruel one," he said, sounding almost like a child. He didn't know what he was doing.

"Punishing me doesn't make you cruel." Tony sighed, exasperated, "You think Coulson never punishes Clint?" He arched a brow at his dom. "Pepper punished me, and I was fine. It was never too much, because she would punish me _when_  I did something, and not let it build up." Tony slowly shifted, leaning on one elbow on the table. "It's kind of part of my job description as your sub." Bucky nodded.

"So… what kinds of punishments are suitable?" The dom stumbled over his question,

"That uh...that one might have been a bit much for the infraction." Tony sighed. "Since you didn't really s-say anything to me beforehand." He took a few deep breaths, closing his eyes. "But if you'd said something before that, then that would have been suitable."

"I'll keep that in mind…" He said, nuzzling his head softly. "What punishments did Pepper do?" Tony ran his fingers through his hair.

"Well… mostly swats." He admitted. "Just… you know, like spankings?" His cheeks flushed pink. "It's… uh kind of enjoyable." That was a little more difficult to say. "She… uh… sometimes she would do what you did, but that wasn't as often, and… one time she put ice cubes inside of me, and that just ended up being sexy." He shrugged. "We just… have to figure out what works, baby." The former assassin let out a deep breath, and ran his hands through his hair.

"Okay, I think I can handle that… experimental punishment…" He shuddered, and the omega dropped his hand to his lap.

"Does it really disgust you that much?" He slowly stood up. "I'm doing what I can to… _behave,_  but it's not really my forte, and you never wrote that list…"

"Tony… I was enslaved for over sixty years, forced to kill people, being frozen, having my mind wiped again and again… and you ask me to punish the one person on this earth that I love?" He asked, looking up at him with a sad face.

"You already _did_ , Bucky!" Tony pushed to his feet. "You let it get to be too much, and you used your belt on me! I'm only _asking_  you not to let it build up that much again! Because that's supposed to be what we're _for_ , subs, so that you have an outlet! If fucking me into the mattress repeatedly isn't enough to keep you stable, then…"

"I let it build up because I didn't want to hurt you! I didn't mean to lose control!" He said, hating that he was spilling his guts, and his omega was yelling at him. "Then what?! What are you going to do if fucking you isnt enough?" Tony flinched.

"I'll take whatever you give me, Bucky." He said quietly. "If beating me with a belt every couple weeks is what it takes, then that's what I'll take from you." The omega sighed. "I was only trying to help…"

"I'll just… try to do small punishments… and not bottle up my anger…" The dom muttered.

"Do whatever you want, Bucky." Tony limped out of the kitchen, and walked right into Clint, who must have heard the whole thing. "Uh… hi… hey, I was just… I was just going to go for a drive… no, I can't leave… never mind…" Bucky sat down, and planted his forehead on the table, sighing, behind Tony. Clint rubbed the back of his neck.

"Your backyard is the beach… we could go on there." Tony nodded slowly.

"Technically it's a cliff, Clint. We'd have to walk a little ways to get to the beach." But he was headed for the door, head down. "Why were you lurking outside my kitchen, anyway?" The other omega was fiddling with his hands.

"I… was craving sugar…" He said, looking down.

"Oh… well, uh…" Tony hesitated in the foyer. "There's sugar cereal in the cupboard in there, you don't have to go with me. I know you're close to heat, I didn't mean to…" He shoved his fingers through his hair. "I can go alone, Clint, go have hot pre-heat sex with Phil." The blond omega shook his head.

"Phil won't have sex with me again until heat… he wants me begging for it," he groaned, and went into the kitchen, grabbing a box of the sugariest cereal he could find, and he rejoined Tony, the omega leaned against the door.

"Yeah, well." He straightened up, and limped outside. "Come on then, if you want to, I'm just going to sit on the cliff… I don't really feel like walking that far." Clint nodded.

"I'll stay with you on the cliff. I don't want to walk too far away from Phil," he said, sighing. It was a beautiful day, the ocean a deep cerulean, soft clouds in the sky, all white, no hint of a storm, or anything else, and Tony barely noticed.

"What did you hear?"

"I heard when Bucky was saying he had his mind wiped," he said, sighing, and opening the cookie crisps.

"Great." Tony muttered. "I'm not right for him. Bruce said something along the lines of me just… not trying hard enough, or giving him a chance, but that's not it. I drive him to do things he doesn't want to do, and it's my fault." He crossed his arms over his chest. "What's he doing with me?" The archer shrugged.

"What's a carnie doing with a special agents operative? Biology is weird," he said, shoving cereal in his mouth.

"That's not what I meant, Barton." Tony grumbled, scratching his fingers over the bandage on his arm, wincing. "I like pain. I need punishment to… to learn, and that's fucked up, I know it is, you don't have to tell me."

"We all have different methods," he said, yawning. "I like to piss Phil off, test my limits and get punished, or fucked for it." Tony swallowed at that, fighting jealousy.

"I… he's too gentle. The way I am makes him uncomfortable."

"Maybe you need to push his buttons a little," he grinned.

"I did that on _accident_  and he beat me with a belt, Clint." Tony rubbed a hand over his ass, sighing. "And now he feels guilty. I tried to… to talk to him about it, maybe set up some punishments that he could handle, but that just made him upset too."

"He's been hurt too… maybe it’s hard, coming out of a war, being brain washed, finding out it’s 2014, and then getting a mate. I don't know," he said, and Tony turned away.

"I know that… " He muttered, "I wasn't trying to… it was a bit much for…"

"He didn't know that… alphas were different in the forties."

"He wasn't _himself_ , Clint! His eyes were…" Tony shivered, "...he let it get to be too much. If that's how he wants to punish me, then that's fine, but he seems unhappy to have done it."

"Well… maybe he'll get better at handing out punishments." Tony stared unseeing at the ocean.

"Yeah, maybe." Clint offered him some cereal, watching the ocean as well.

"No, I'm too full." Tony muttered, closing his eyes. The blond nodded, and tossed one at a seagull, nailing its head, "Show off." Tony grunted, slowly sitting down, wincing. He grinned and shrugged.

"I don't want to hear it, Mr. Billionaire."

"Technically… Bucky's the billionaire now." The other omega sighed, pulling the knee of his good leg up to his chest.

"Yeah, but Bucky doesn't know what to do with all that money," he chuckled.

“Right." Looking back toward the house, Tony huffed out a breath. "I should go back in… make sure he's okay…"

"Okay… I'll hang out here," he said, tossing another cookie at a bird, Tony shuffled back inside, chewing his lip until the split started to bleed slowly again.

"Bucky?" He mumbled, leaning into the kitchen. Bucky slowly lifted his head up from the table, and he stared at Tony's lip.

"Damn," he said, and he went to the freezer. He wrapped an ice cube in a paper towel and pressed it to Tony's lip. The omega looked up at him, letting the dom tilt his head to look at the bleeding.

"Bucky?" He whispered, swallowing, "I'm sorry."

"For what?" He asked, eyes flicking up occasionally to glance away from his lip.

"Everything." Tony looked away, went quiet as Bucky carefully iced his lip, the metal hand so gentle.

"I am sorry too, that I was so rough," he kissed the corner of his lips.

"I've had worse, Bucky. It wasn't that bad, honestly, you could do that every week, and it would still be fine." Tony insisted, and his dom hunched his shoulders.

"I know you think that… but I don't want to hurt you. Punishment is one thing… and I was too harsh before."

"You weren't." Tony cupped Bucky's face in his hands, looking up at him. "That was mild compared to what… _he_  used to do to me, okay? So stop beating yourself up over it, there are plenty of people trying to beat us up already." Bucky smiled at that, and nuzzled him.

"I love you." Tony sighed, and dropped his head to Bucky's shoulder, closing his eyes.

"I know."

"Good," he kissed his neck, and smiled against his skin.

"Um, so… lasagna takes a long time to cook, or so says Jarvis, but I thought… maybe I could hang out while you make it?" The sub took the ice from Bucky, holding it to his own lip. "And… uh… maybe we should take a nap first, or… watch a movie?" Bucky ran his hands through Tony's hair.

"There's a lot of movies I haven't seen, I'd like that. Jarvis, let me know when it's time to start making the lasagna?" There was no answer, and Tony flushed.

"Ah, uh, unmute, Jarvis."

 _"Yes sir."_  The AI answered softly, and Tony pulled Bucky into the kitchen, limping a little more than he had been, but it wasn't too bad.

"Good, and put on… put on the Fellowship of the Ring."

"That one sounds fun," he said, pulling Tony into his lap.

"It's part of a trilogy, and the prequel has come out, but it's sooo off from the books, I don't even wanna see the next part of it." Tony winced, trying to get his legs onto the couch to support his weight, but the stitches down his shin stopped that endeavor. Bucky lifted him up, and shoved a couch pillow under his butt, setting him back down softly,

"Better?"

"No." Tony grunted, "It's my weight, not your legs." He leaned back against Bucky's chest, ignoring the slight pain on his bruised back, "Thanks though." He nuzzled his cheek, and watched the screen.

"Why did you mute Jarvis?"

"I was talking to Clint, and he was being annoying." Tony grunted, looking resolutely at the screen.

"Oh, okay," he nodded, and wrapped his arms around him,Tony shifted his arm until he was more comfortable. He turned his head to press kisses to Bucky's jawline until the dom hummed happily. He pressed Tony's head against his chest while the omega turned his attention back to the movie, fingers tapping on Bucky's metal hand absentmindedly. Bucky could only hear the tapping against metal, and he found it almost shameful that he could not feel his mates skin against his own. Tony paused.

"Ah… um… sorry." He grunted, tucking his fingers into Bucky's, on both hands, and settling down. "I didn't mean to do that."

"Dont worry about it," he smiled. "I think I got really lucky, having a mate who didn't see my metal arm as something bad.

"Anyone who saw it as bad would be an idiot, Barnes… it's a part of you, Bucky." Tony looked up at his face, kissed his chin. "I'm serious." The older man hummed.

"I know… I mean, people still won't accept me if they knew I was the Winter Soldier." The omega frowned.

"If they knew the truth, they would." He tucked his face against Bucky's neck, eyes closed. "It seems bad, and hard, I know that, trust me, but it will get better. You're going to be okay. And if you want, we can fabricate a story that I… built your arm, if you want, it's up to you."

"They know what it looks like though… what if we removed the star?" He asked. "Or you could just build me an entirely new arm. I know you probably have at least SOME ideas," he teased; Tony shook his head.

"That one is integrated into your nervous system, and bolted to your bones, fully removing it… might throw you into shock. I can change it, but it really… it's a good arm." He frowned. "I don't want you hiding the rest of our lives." Bucky pursed his lips and nodded.

"I guess I can try to not hide…"

"That's not what I mean, Buck." Tony sighed. "I want you to feel… comfortable with yourself." The alpha bit his lip.

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know," Tony mumbled, "...therapy? It didn't do much for me…" That brought the dom's mind back to what Steve said a while back.

"Steve wanted me to look into therapy for veterans…"

"Oh." Tony chewed his lip, wincing. "Well, yeah, I'm sure Rhodey knows of some, we could ask him."

"Maybe…" He said, pressing his face against Tony's shoulder. "In my time… the only time you saw a therapist was if you needed real brain help, like if you were crazy." Tony snorted.

"Well, I've seen ten different therapists, so… maybe they were right."

"You are crazy," he teased him, and poked at his sides.

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Tony squirmed, "Stop that!" Bucky chuckled and stopped, kissing his sub's head, and the submissive shifted against him, trying to find a comfortable angle for his bruised body. Bucky nuzzled him, and looked back at the screen; Tony tried to be still while the movie was on, but he was fuller than he was used to, and he didn't like it much.

"Are you okay?" he asked Tony.

"Yeah." Tony muttered, "My shin hurts, that's all."

"How many hours has it been? Can you take more pain meds?" he asked.

"Not yet." Tony sighed. "Maybe when this movie ends."

"Okay," he stretched out and held back a hiss as he put more pressure on his back.

"What about you?" Tony mumbled. "When did you take yours?" He stroked down Bucky's jaw, the stubble under his fingers reminding him of something. "Ah, I need to shave."

"After I got up…" He said, smiling at Tony's finger. "It's okay… I kind of like your stubble." Tony's eyes widened.

"What?" He stared at Bucky, "But… really?" Bucky grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see it grown in." The omega's face split into a grin.

"You mean it? Don't joke about this, I miss my goatee." The dom had seen the man's beard, and vaguely remembered the feel of it against his thighs from that first night, and he chuckled.

"I'm not joking, though can we still keep your legs shaved?" he asked. "I like it smooth." Tony flushed.

"Yeah… they take a little longer to stubble anyway." He muttered, laying his head on Bucky's shoulder. "Watch the movie." He smiled and nuzzled him, watching Frodo get stabbed by a Ring Wraith.

 _"Sirs, when the movie ends, it will be time to begin cooking dinner. Shall I inform the others that they are not to disturb you?"_  Jarvis asked.

"Yes, thanks Jarvis," he smiled, and looked at Tony. "So… these wraiths… they're not real, right?" Tony snorted.

"No, no, they aren't real. This is fictional." He assured the concerned alpha.

"They look real," he nodded, and hugged Tony carefully.

"It's costumes, and makeup, and computer graphics." The omega nuzzled against him. "Relax." His dom hummed and nodded, enjoying the rest of the movie with him.

"So… does Frodo get the ring to Mount Doom?" He asked as the credits rolled.

"You'll have to wait and find out after dinner." Tony teased him, slipping to his feet, and wincing as he stretched. "We should probably check my stitches before we cook… yours, too." Bucky nodded, and stood up.

"Do you have a kit upstairs, or do we have to go back down into the lap where we left the supplies?"

"We should probably go to the lab." Tony picked at his bandages. "Don't wanna get blood on the couch."

"Right," he said, taking Tony's hand, and leading him to the elevator. The omega opened the first aid kit as soon as they reached it.

"Shirt off." He waved a hand at Bucky. "Come on, off, I need to clean your back." Bucky sighed, and slowly removed his shirt, wincing when he had to use his shoulders to bring his shirt up and over his head, Tony winced in sympathy.

"It's not so bad… he didn't really get you, just scratches, except this one." He gently peeled the bandages away one at a time, kissing the unscathed patches of skin between the wounds, and then he stepped back. "I have to wash my hands, just let them air out."

"Alright," he grunted, and sat down in a chair, trying not to move it so much; the submissive sighed as he cleaned his hands thoroughly with warm water, and soap. Stepping back over to Bucky, he got out the ointment, and gently began to wipe it over each of the cuts.

"Tell me if I hurt you." Tony leaned to whisper in Bucky's ear. He grunted.

"It just stings…" he said.

"I'm sorry." Tony kissed his flesh shoulder. "Sorry." He murmured again, being as gentle as he could, before he gently taped new gauze pads over the cuts. "I can do my own."

"I want to help you with yours," he said, "especially your arm."

"Okay." Tony slowly lowered himself into a chair, and twisted his arm so that Bucky could get to the bandage. "This one _is_  a little awkward…"

"Yeah," he said, and he undid the bandage, pulling it off, and examining the stitches. He then walked to the sink, washed his hands, and came back. Tony held his arm up, leaning back in his chair, trying to alleviate pressure on his sore ass, while the dom moved his arm around until it was in the easiest to reach position. The omega watched Bucky work with soft eyes, he really did care about his dom.

"Nn…" He whined softly when the thick ointment smeared over his stitches. They'd pulled a little too much while he was being punished, and they stung worse than before.

"You're gonna be okay," he kissed his hand after he wrapped it in clean bandages, Tony sighed.

"What is with you and Clint? Really, taping a bandage over just the wound works perfectly fine." He sighed as Bucky lifted his leg up onto the seat of another chair, the omega hissed, biting his lip. "Fuck… that one's sore." Bucky frowned when he hissed.

"I hope it’s not getting infected," he said, and he removed the old bandage, Tony trembled, the bandage sticking.

"Nn… guess I didn't put enough…" He winced, "Fuck." He groaned, flopping his head back, he'd popped a few of his stitches. They would have to be repaired. "Jarvis? Call Bruce."

"Damn it," The dom said, and he threw the bandage away, making enough room for Bruce to work. Tony pressed a hand over his face.

"I hate stitches." He muttered, ignoring the sound of the door as Bruce stepped in.

"What happened?" The beta asked, sighing.

"Popped the ones on my shin." Tony grunted, feeling Bucky's flesh hand stroke over his fingers, and then grip his hand gently for support.  Bucky nuzzled him softly.

"I got you," he said, kissing right below his ear, Tony huffed out a breath as Bruce numbed his leg. "Let me know when it's numb," The beta patted Tony's knee, and the omega nodded, focusing on Bucky. He kissed the dom's nose once, and closed his eyes. Bucky smiled, and squeezed his hand softly, rubbing his thumb over the warm skin, and Tony gave Bruce a nod, breathing slowly, as the beta got to work.

"Are you excited to have a great dinner?" He asked, trying to keep Tony's mind off of what was happening, the sub bobbed his head in a nod, sitting as still as he could, and gripping Bucky's fingers tighter. "You aren't in any pain, are you?" He asked, him quietly; Tony shook head head softly.

"I don't like the… tugging."

"Yeah, I bet that feels weird," he nodded. "You almost done Bruce?"

"No." The beta sighed, threading the needle, "I was tying off the broken ends so I don't have to sew his whole leg up." Tony's nose wrinkled.

"Okay," he said, and he smiled at Tony, "We'll put some ice on your leg when he's done, so it gets better.

"I'm fine." Tony sighed softly as Bruce's steady fingers stitched him up.

"Uh huh," he smiled, and petted his head softly.

"I am." Tony grunted, brow furrowed, and Bruce taped a bandage over his leg.

"Don't pop them again." Bucky smiled, and kissed Tony softly.

"C’mon," he lifted Tony into his arms. "You can watch me make dinner." The omega rolled his eyes.

"I can walk, you know." He pointed out as Bucky started up the stairs, Bruce following more slowly.

"Yeah, I know."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey....hey, we're here, at the end, in our cages, waiting for comments.


	25. What are kitchens for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fifteen pages of lovely.
> 
> Warnings: Table sex, cum eating, (fun times,) CUTE BAKING STUFF, Sugar being an issue.

Bucky smiled and carried Tony up into the kitchen, setting him down on a chair, and putting his leg on another chair. Tony sighed, trying to shift his weight, without Bucky noticing, preferably. The dom came back and placed the bag of peas on Tony's leg; the omega jerked at the sudden cold, brow furrowing.

"Crap… okay, maybe I do need to ice it." He admitted reluctantly, Bucky smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Do you want some ice for your arm?" Tony shook his head in answer.

"No, it's fine." He propped an elbow on the table. "Jarvis? Instructions on… lasagna making?"

 _"Of course, sir. They are on the table top."_  Bucky looked over at the instructions, and started to pull out the ingredients.

"So… you cook the big flat noodles first." Tony pointed out. "We should probably leave the cold stuff in the fridge till that's done." He looked at him and nodded, putting the cheeses back. Bucky then put the lasagna in the tray, and put it in the oven, turning it on. "No wait!" Tony knocked his peas on the floor. "Bucky, no, the noodles… you boil them, and then you layer them with the sauce veggies meat and cheese in a baking dish, and then you bake it." Bucky rubbed his hands over his face.

"Fine… don't get up," he said, putting the peas back on his leg, and he removed the pan from the oven. He sighed, and filled a pot with water, setting it up to boil. Tony hunched his shoulders.

"That's what Jarvis says… I'm sorry."

"It's fine… I should have read the instructions better," he said, his fists clenched; Tony swallowed, taking a deep breath.

"You're angry again, and if you would just tell me why it would make this a lot easier, Bucky."

"I'm just frustrated," he sighed. "I should know how to make a pasta dish."

"It's italian…" Tony mumbled, "I didn't… I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize…" he said. rubbing his head. "I'm just angry at myself." The omega set his bag of peas on the table and stood up, limping over to Bucky, his leg still a little numb.

"Hey," He pulled Bucky down into a soft kiss, "It's okay to not know things." The dom sighed at that, and kissed him back.

"But I don’t know a LOT of things… I couldn't even drive us to a place because I don’t know how to drive modern cars." Tony's face split in a grin, and he nosed up Bucky's jaw.

"I'll teach you." He murmured, "I'll teach you how to drive a modern car."

"Yeah?" He smiled, and nuzzled him,  letting out a soft chuckle, "I remember when I got my drivers license. I paid fifty cents," he grinned.

"Shit." Tony snorted, "I paid thirty bucks." He shrugged. "Which isn't so bad."

"Wow," he smiled, and kissed him. "You should sit down, and stay off of that leg." Tony frowned.

"I was enjoying kissing you." He protested, pulling Bucky back down, and his dom smiled and hummed into the kisses, ignoring the pulling of stitches in his back until Jarvis informed them that the pasta was finished cooking; Tony pouted and wrapped his arms around Bucky from behind while the man strained the noodles and set them on the table in a bowl. Bucky turned off the stove top, and turned around in Tony's arms.

"I can't cook when you’re being hot." At his words, Tony scattered kisses over Bucky's chest.

"You'll have to learn then." Bucky hummed in response to his words, and reached down, gently running his finger down the seam of his pants, right over his crack. Tony shivered, and leaned up against him.

"Mmnnn…" His red and sore cheeks tensed, and he grabbed Bucky's hand. "Later. Food first." He wracked his brain for the perfect way to get Bucky to fuck him without seeing the probably bruised flesh of his ass. Most of the ideas had him on his incredibly bruised back, and were not very appealing.

"Okay," The dom kissed him again, and turned around to put the pasta in the pan, and layer it as instructed; Tony leaned to pull other ingredients from the fridge.

"Huh… Bruce must've cooked the ground beef." He held up a ziplock full of cooked hamburger, "Makes it easier."

"Oh, great," he smiled, and took the bag of beef, opening it up, and adding that to the layers as Tony settled back into his chair, legs stretched out, but not propped up as he watched his dom.

"I can see why alphas want their omegas to cook for them. There's something incredibly sexy about watching you be all domestic."

"Really?" He asked, chuckling as he put the cheese on top, and then put it in the oven.

"Mhm." Tony hummed, smirking softly. Bucky shook his ass a little as he closed the oven doors and straightened up, and the omega gave a burst of laughter. "It has to cook for like an hour, get that ass over here!" He stood up, catching Bucky by the belt loops when the man got close enough, and leaned up to catch his lips in a searing kiss. "I think that's long enough for you to fuck me on the table, and properly sanitize it in time for dinner."

"Maybe we can even go a second round," The soldier hummed, and sucked on his lower lip, squeezing his way in between his legs, hefting him up onto the table; Tony hid a wince, and spread his thighs.

"Oh, really?" He leaned and licked up to his dom's earlobe, nibbling gently at his ear, and sliding his hands over Bucky's shoulders. "I'm willing." He groaned, and fiddled with Tony's pants, lifting him up with his strong arms to slide the pants over his ass. The omega arched his back, putting his weight onto his shoulders; they were the least bruised part of his back. "Buck…" He panted, Bucky removed his pants, being extra careful with his injured leg, and he smiled, kissing the head of his omega's cock; the smaller brunette stared up at him, eyes hazy with lust. "Fuck, Bucky, come on, don't tease me!"

"You're right, might not have time to fuck you twice if I tease you," he said, moving his fingers to his ass, and he slipped one inside. "So perfect for me…" Tony groaned, head falling back to bare his bruised throat to his lover, and he didn't even protest the compliment, his back was aching, his ass throbbing and hot. But he wanted Bucky, and he enjoyed pain, so he was going to let his dom fuck him into the table, and hope that the reinforced glass would hold. "You're pretty wet, is that because your heat is soon?" He asked, slipping a second finger in without much problem.

"No… still got about fifteen days." Tony grunted. "No, I just…" He flushed, he couldn't tell Bucky, his dom would be disgusted if he knew that the pain was making Tony wet. "Fantasizing about you."

"You fantasize about me all the time, I bet," he grinned, and started spreading his fingers. "Tell me the real reason," he hummed; Tony shook his head.

"After. I'll tell you after." He twisted his good leg around his dom's waist, "I promise."

"Okay," he smiled and kissed him, pulling his fingers out and pressing his cock against his hole, the omega arched his back.

"Nn… yes…!" He tried to push down on the dom's shaft. "Yes, Bucky, come on…!" Bucky pushed in slowly, because he knew he was still tight and he moaned.

"Fuck, Tony I love how you feel around my hard shaft," he panted, while Tony groaned, shivering.

"Oh… fuck…" He panted, using his leg to pull Bucky in closer. "You… are still huge."

"You need to wear… those dildos," he moaned into his lips, and started fucking him faster; Tony frowned, hands on Bucky's shoulders, and each inward thrust had Bucky's hips smacking into his red, hot, throbbing ass. Slick leaked out over the stinging flesh, and he rocked up against the man, eyes locked on Bucky's.

"Nnn… but then… wouldn't be as… tight for you…!"

"Hmm, that's true," he moaned and pressed his forehead against Tony's, gripping his hips tightly so Tony wouldn't slide across the table; Tony shivered, rocking up into the thrusts.

"Harder, Bucky, please, fuck me, please…!" He panted, shaking, hands cupping Bucky's face, thumbs stroking the thick-stubbled cheeks. Bucky kissed down to his neck, groaning into the bite wound from yesterday, the hormonal scent from his bonding gland making him fuck harder. The omega trembled, his ass stinging, his cock dribbling pre all over his toned belly.

"Bucky… Bucky…!" The thick bulbous knot pressed into his ass, and Bucky groaned loudly, stroking Tony's cock softly, and the sub pressed his bruised back to the table, and the sparks of pain flaring through his body had him spurting cum over his chest and stomach in seconds, cock throbbing in Bucky's fingers. He hummed as Tony clamped around his knot, and he milked Tony's cock until it was empty, though the omega writhed against him, toes curling, until Bucky finally pulled his hand away. "Nnn…" Tony panted, dropping his head to the table, sweat coating his torso, "...I promised I'd tell you… you're not going to like it."

"Then don't tell me," he said, shaking his head, "I don't want to ruin the moment." Tony went quiet.

"Okay." He looked away, clenching purposefully on Bucky's knot. Bucky moaned, and gripped Tony's thigh. "Mmn, you feel pretty damn good yourself, Barnes." The sub teased, wriggling down against him.

"Tony, fuck," he shuddered and released a long spurt of cum. The omega relaxed with a satisfied hum at that, rubbing his lower belly.

"You really don't want to know why I was… so randy?" With a chuckle, he shrugged.

"Okay, fine, so I'm curious. Tell me."

"Pain." Tony said simply, his gaze locked with Bucky's, so that he wouldn't flinch and hide. "It turns me on." Bucky frowned, that hadn't at all been what he thought he was going to say.

"Seriously?" He asked, kissing him a little. "I guess I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on a little as well…" Tony's scent was tinged with nervousness.

"You're not… uh…" He chewed his lip, avoiding the split. "I mean, you know, you slamming into the… uh… spot you hit with a belt earlier." He looked up at him, and rubbed Tony's legs.

"Did I hurt you even more? I didn't mean to."

"Yeah, you did, Bucky, but that was the point." Tony pushed up on his elbows. "I'm telling you I like it, and you're worrying." Bucky grinned.

"I'm afraid I'll hurt you to the point where you don't find it pleasurable."

"Bucky, that's not really possible." He opened his jaw, pulling his cheek out of the way, showing Bucky a silver tooth, "My dom pulled that one out while his whole hand was inside of me, and I came from it, with nothing touching my dick. The implant is a tracker, so Jarvis can find me no matter what." He sighed. "I've been trained to enjoy pain… almost more than pleasure, Bucky. But you're not that kind of dom."

"Do… you want me to be that kind of dom?" He asked, not sure if he could do it. He wasn't up to hurting people. Tony shook his head.

"No." He mumbled, "But I want you to stop worrying so much. I can take a lot more than you're willing to give…" Sighing, Tony leaned up to kiss him. "You don't do things you want to do because you're afraid they'll break me. But I'm not that fragile." Bucky smiled and kissed him back.

"I'll stop worrying, I promise," he said, squeezing his hands softly. "Just… you know, you can always ask me." Tony nuzzled up against his face automatically. "Just… you know, if you're worried."

"I'll keep that in mind," he nuzzled him back, rubbing his nose and cheek against the side of Tony's face. Tony smiled, glad it wasn't the bruised side of his face. "Alright." He murmured.

"That's good." He murmured, and Bucky pulled out when his knot went down.

"Jarvis, how much time?"

 _"Twenty three minutes, sir."_  Jarvis replied cordially, and Tony slipped off the table, wincing in pain.

"Ah, maybe not laying on my back next time." The dom nodded.

"Okay, uhm… I could fuck you standing up."

"I can be on my belly, Bucky, it's really the only unbruised spot." Tony shrugged, legs shaking with slight tremors. Bucky noticed how he was shaking.

"Okay, we can try that."

"Mm." The sub settled himself gently into a chair, backwards, so that his chest was against the back, and he arched, sliding his uninjured arm over his back, and pressing two fingers into himself so that Bucky could see the entire display. Spreading his fingers open, Tony groaned, pushing slightly, until cum began to dribble out of him in thick white globs. Bucky shivered, and moved his fingers, pressing two of them up inside of Tony.

"That should stay inside, shouldn't it?" he asked, licking up his ear lobe; Tony moaned softly.

"Do you want it to?" He sucked the cum off of his own fingers. "You could always just transfer it to my mouth."

"How do you ask?" The dom grinned, moving his fingers around, as the sub flushed, toes curling as Bucky's fingers pressed deeper inside of him, holding the cum in.

"Please, sir, I wanna drink your cum." He panted, looking back at Bucky with sultry eyes. He teased him for a few more seconds, rubbing his prostate, before scooping some cum into his fingers, and pressing it to Tony's lips; Tony opened his mouth wide, letting Bucky dribble it onto his tongue, before he clamped his lips around the fingers, and sucked them clean, bobbing his head. He felt his cock growing harder, and he rutted against his sub's thigh. Tony winced when the cock slid up against his sore ass, but otherwise made no move to pull away. "One of these days… you're gonna fill me with cum… just plug me up… and keep be full… and then… you'll hold me open until it all comes out into a big cup, and you'll watch me drink it down." He purred, too turned on to filter his thoughts.

"Is that a fantasy of yours?” Bucky moaned, and mouthed his neck as he slammed up into him.

"Nn… yes… yes, sir… wanna eat nothing but your cum… all day…!" Tony cried out as he was roughly filled by his dom's throbbing cock.

"Fuck, such a good slutty boy," he said, fucking up into him, being careful of his wounds, but perhaps a little less careful than before; Tony gripped the back of the chair, rolling back into the thrusts.

"Yes, yes sir, fuck!" He cried, and then Bucky's flesh fingers tangled into his hair, pulling his head back, and _Y_ _es, yes, that!_  His mind chanted. Bucky bit deep into his throat, knotting him a little quicker this time; his knot slipped out a few times before it stayed in, growing large within the sub. Tony shuddered, and cum spurted from his cock without a touch, all over the seat of the chair. "Bucky…!" He panted; Bucky scooped the cum up off of the chair, and held it to Tony's lips. The sub flushed scarlet, realizing what he had said, then slowly sucked the fingers into his mouth, cleaning them.

"Good boy, made such a dirty mess, have to clean it up," he said, scooping up the rest of what he could get, and putting his fingers in his mouth, and Tony ran his tongue over them, whining, and licking every last drop clean. "Such a good boy," he hummed, and kissed his cheek softly.

"So… you l-liked the idea?" Tony panted.

"Yes, I do," he moaned, and pressed up against him, groaning loudly, Tony whined softly.

"Don't lie."

"I'm not lying," he said, growling softly. "We'd have to make a day of it."

"That's what I was suggesting." Tony breathed, relief obvious in his scent. The soldier smiled and kissed his neck, rubbing his hands over Tony's nipples, the omega quivered when Bucky pinched them. "Nnah!" His cock twitched with interest. His dom smiled and nipped his skin.

"Such a naughty boy." Shivering, Tony arched his back.

"Yes… yes sir… I'm naughty…!" He whined.

"Already hard again?" He shook his head and squeezed his cock a little on the rough side, Tony jerked, sensitive.

"Nn… nnnah!" He cried, hips jerking backward. "Sir!" He wasn't fully hard, and the roughness felt amazing.

"I don’t know if dirty boys deserve anymore cum," he said in his ear, Tony whined.

"To b-be honest… I don't think I can come again yet… I'm not in heat…" He panted, feeling the dom's fingers pinch his nipples sharply, drawing a choked moan from his throat.

"No? You're nice and hard though, and you're dripping precum," he moaned and bit sharply at his shoulder; Tony's whole body jerked.

"B-Buck-!" He whined, trembling. "Yes, yes, sir, please!" Bucky started thrusting his knot against his hole.

"Such a greedy little sub, should make you suck my cock in front of the board," he moaned, and stroked him hard; Tony choked, and bucked.

"Don't… say… a word…!" He panted, flushed scarlet by how hot that mental image had been. The dom chuckled.

"Oh c'mon, It'll show the board what a beautiful little sub you are, swallowing all my cum down with their eyes on you, obedient and beautiful." Tony trembled at his words.

"Fuck… stop… stop…!" He was so embarrassed to be turned on by the thought of the board watching him. Bucky grinned.

"What if we did it in front of Pepper?" He whispered in his ear, and that, that one Tony couldn't hide his pleasure at. He came all over Bucky's hand, _keening_  in pleasure. Bucky beamed like a kid on his birthday, especially happy that he came at the thought of giving his current dom head in front of his old domme. Tony shuddered.

"Fuck…" He whined pitifully, slumping forward against the back of the chair, "I don't think Pepper would agree to that…" He winced, realizing he'd broken Bucky's rule about mentioning Pepper when he was knotted. Bucky didn't realize, since he had said her name as well.

"I don't really care what she does or doesn't agree to," he snorted, and Tony whined.

"No, Buck, she'll be so mad if we-" He broke off with a whimper as Bucky shifted, jerking the knot against his sensitive rim. Bucky kissed his cheek softly.

"I won’t if you really don’t want me to." The sub's soft whimper was enough to say what he wanted, and he shivered against his dom, biting his lip. Bucky hummed and smiled.

"My good boy."

"It's… a fucking miracle… that I'm not fully dropped…" Tony panted, grinding back against him.

"I love that you're still lucid enough to tell me what you really think about my ideas," he said, rolling his hips against him, Tony shuddered.

"Not for much longer… if you keep doing that…" Teeth digging into his lip, Tony squirmed against the chair. Bucky did stop.

"Dinner is almost ready… I would like for you to enjoy it," he said, nuzzling him; Tony breathed out slowly, closing his eyes.

"Yeah."

After a few more minutes, Bucky softly pulled out. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just… on the edge of a drop. I need a minute… and a drink." Tony rubbed his sore rear, and looked down at his cum stained chest, and found his pants, slowly stepping into them. Bucky walked over to the liquor cabinet, and poured him one small glass of whiskey; Tony watched him set it on the table, then picked it up, knocking it back like a shot. "Fuck." He rubbed a hand over his face. "That was intense."

"Yeah," The dom smiled goofily, and sat down, waiting for the oven to go off. He was starving; Tony sank into a chair beside him.

"Wow… so… so the pinching, yeah… that was…"

"Educational for the both of us," he smiled, content with the small amount of pain he brought his sub.

"Educational. That's one way to put it." Tony set his glass down, the soldier snorted and chuckled.

"God, I feel good." Tony stretched his legs out.

"Mmm. That felt so… wow." He scratched his nose, embarrassed.

_"Sir, my sensors indicate that the lasagna is finished."_

"Oh," Bucky got up, and quickly pulled his pants back on all the way so he didn't burn anything important. He reached down, and used his metal hand to grab the tray, gently placing it onto the stove countertop; Tony arched a brow.

"Showoff. Don't touch me now." He grunted.

"What? Why not?" He asked, looking at the lasagna.

"Because your metal hand is probably hot enough to burn me." Tony stood up. "We're gonna eat outside, right? I know we've got french bread here somewhere… ahah!" He pulled a loaf from the bread box, "and… butter. Ooh, soft butter!" He grabbed the butter dish. "Grab plates, we'll come back for the lasagna." Bucky ran his metal hand under some cold water so he didn't burn him, and grabbed two plates along with napkins, and he followed him; Tony snagged forks, and dumped everything on the outside table. It was gorgeous, the sun setting against the waves, and the sub was loathe to turn the outside lights on. Bucky smiled, and removed a hair tie from his pocket, and he pulled it back into a low ponytail, just so it was out of his face for now. Tony tugged him immediately into a kiss, the soft dominant action helping lift him that last inch out of subspace. Bucky hummed into the kiss, and ran his hands through Tony's hair.

"Really. That should not be as incredibly attractive as it is." Tony mumbled after he pulled away. "Food. We need the food."

"Sit down, I'll get it," he smiled, and used pot holders this time. He grabbed a spatula, and walked them both over, setting the dish on the table, and then he served them; Tony watched, slightly nervous, as Bucky piled his plate high with the pasta dish. He glanced at the french bread, usually his favorite, and didn't reach for it, because if he added a piece of bread, knew for sure he wouldn't be able to finish his meal. Picking up his fork, Tony smiled when his dom pushed his plate to him. Bucky petted his head, and heaped a large portion onto his own plate. "Want a beer?"  he asked, Tony shook his head, liquid wouldn't help either. There was more than two servings on his plate. Relaxing and forcing his scent to remain clear of panic, Tony started to eat, steadily, through his plate of lasagna. Bucky looked at Tony, seeing how he wasn't really happy. "If it's too much food, you don't have to eat it all." Tony forced a smile.

"It's fine." He pressed bite after bite into his mouth; Bucky nodded, and continued eating his own, groaning at the delicious taste. When Tony finished, pushing his empty plate away, he was so full he had to lean back in his chair.

"Good?" He asked, helping himself to a slice of french bread. "Would you like some?" Tony shook his head.

"No." He shivered, swallowing. "I'm good." Bucky nodded, and ate the bread happily, leaving some for later. The omega groaned when he turned his chair to look out at the ocean. "I had this house built." He murmured, Bucky looked up at him, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tony hummed. "I like the ocean. I found this spot, and it was so beautiful… so open. That's why the bedroom windows face it." He rubbed his stomach, shifting, his wounds aching, but it wasn't too much, he reached for Bucky's hand. "Now… it just feels like too much. After New York… crowded in… it's so open." The dom nodded, and squeezed Tony's hand.

"We could go explore it together. So it'll be a little less open with me there," he grinned.

"What, like snorkelling?" Tony snorted. "No, I don't think that would work."

"Oh, really?" He asked, frowning a little. "I thought it was a beach below us… sorry," he said,shrugging. He had never been to the beach before.

"No, I just meant walks on the beach, get sand in my arm so you can fix it for me," he chuckled, the omega snorted.

"You don't like having your arm messed with." He hummed. "And why is it that you and Clint are under the impression that there's beach? There isn't. There's a cliff, and at the bottom is ocean. No sand. "But… we could go, to the beach," Tony shifted his chair closer to the dom's. "Ever ridden a horse? We could go riding on the beach." He flushed, licking his lips. "Or we could just, y'know, go walking on the beach. There's a private one nearby."

"I haven't been on a horse," he smiled. "That sounds great, either one." Tony slowly leaned his head onto Bucky's shoulder.

"M'kay." After a long moment, he yawned. "I swear, you and your sleeping influences." The alpha smiled and kissed his forehead.

"I should get all of this cleaned up."

"Mm." Tony shifted. "Extra lasagna." Bucky nodded, and stood up, taking the lasagna into the kitchen, wrapping it up and sticking it in the fridge; Tony stumbled after him, plates stacked, and bread tucked under his arm, the butter dangling from his fingertips. Bucky took the butter, and the bread, and kissed him softly before putting said items into the fridge as well. Tony snorted, dropping the plates and such in the sink. "French bread doesn't go in there." He pulled it back out, wrapping the paper over the open end, and settled it in the cupboard.

"Oh… I always put bread in the icebox when I could get it, because even though it went stale quicker, there wasn't really any mold," he said, Tony blinked.

"Ice box…" He mumbled. "Heh, well, that kind just… no, it goes in the cupboard. And the butter dish goes on the counter." Bucky sighed and nodded, removing the butter again, and setting it on the counter; Tony wrapped his arms around Bucky's waist.

"Hey, it's alright. There's other butter in the fridge, but that one…" He flushed. "Um… do you wanna go to bed?"

"Are you that tired?" He asked, not all that tired himself. Tony blinked.

"A little, but… that's fine, we can stay up, we could watch the next movie with Frodo."

"That sounds good," he smiled. "Or we can make a cake if you're still hungry and have some dessert." The omega swallowed.

"I… well, maybe." He tucked his hands into his pockets, "I'm not a cook, so…" A flush worked across his cheeks.

"Neither am I, but Jarvis can help," he shrugged.

"Don't lie." Tony stared at him. "You're a fantastic cook." He tucked his head against Bucky's chest. "Those cookies were really good, too."

"Because of Jarvis," he chuckled. "You don't want to know the stuff I used to make." Tony snorted.

"Look, I can't follow a recipe to save my life, Bucky." He stepped back, shrugging. "I tried to make Pepper an omelet once… she always wanted an omega who could cook for her, y'know? It was a disaster. Took me three hours, and I think I ruined six pans… and she looked so disgusted when I showed her."

"Wow," he snorted. "She should've been proud of you for trying. Anyway, I think we should make something together," he grinned; Tony flushed.

"Well, it was really gross looking." He muttered, "Uh… if you're sure. I'll probably mess it up." Bucky shrugged.

"We won't know until we try. Now, what are you in the mood for?"

"Uh… you said cake?" He was pretty sure he could eat a small piece of cake. Nudging his head against Bucky's chest, he had Jarvis pull up several simple recipes.

"I like chocolate. Good? Or do you want vanilla?" He asked, wrapping his arm around Tony possessively; the omega whined softly, leaning into the grip.

"Ah… well, I prefer vanilla."

"Okay, how about we do vanilla cake and chocolate icing?" He smiled, and pulled up a recipe for that; Tony wrinkled his nose.

"Uh…" He bit his lip, "What if we made vanilla… and chocolate frostings and… you know, swirled them together?"

"You really don't like chocolate, huh?" Bucky chuckled. "We can do all vanilla, I don't mind." Tony frowned.

"I like _white_  chocolate." He corrected. "But the… mix sounds good." Bucky shrugged.

"Okay, we can do the mix," he said, smiling and getting out the nearby ingredients so he didn't have to let go of Tony.

"We need mixing bowls." Tony pointed out.

"Right," he said, letting go of him so he could put the bowls out. He grabbed the salt, sugar, and other needed spices while in the cabinet; Tony grabbed mixing spoons, and arranged the other ingredients for the cake on the table, looking them over. "Okay, I think that's everything. Now we mix the dry ingredients," he said, showing Tony which ones to put in; Tony dumped a cup of flour in, and snorted when dust from it spattered their faces. Bucky laughed, and poured in the salt; the omega added the next few cups of flour, being a little more careful, and then baking soda, and a little cinnamon, reading the lines of instructions several times over. Bucky watched his moves, making sure he managed everything correctly.

"It also needs an egg."

"I think… " Tony looked down at the recipe. "We put that in a different bowl… with… milk?" He frowned. "This doesn't make sense. Butter? We're supposed to cream butter? How do you cream butter?" He grunted. "And vanilla." Bucky huffed.

"Let's just try it," he said, getting a bowl. Tony nodded.

"But how…?" He dropped the cube of butter in. "Butters a semi-solid… how are we supposed to mix it with milk and eggs?" Bucky looked at him.

"Butter melts into a liquid."

"That's why I said _semi-solid_." Tony waved his wooden spoon. "And it says specifically _not_  to melt it." The alpha shrugged.

"I don't know! Maybe we just mix chunks of it." The omega rolled his eyes.

"It says to… cream it. Jarvis, define how to cream butter…?"

 _"I believe you mix it with the sugar until it's creamy and malleable."_  Jarvis replied.

"Okay let's try it," he said, putting the butter in the sugar; Tony started mashing at it with his spoon, growling softly as if it offended him. Bucky chuckled and nuzzled him softly. "Do you have uhm… cooking spray?"

"Cooking spray? The… Jarvis says to smear… more butter in the pan… and then flour?" Tony smushed the butter into the sugar, nearly knocking the bowl off the counter; Bucky stopped the sugar from falling with his hand, and he pushed the bowl away from Tony and the edge of the table.

"Okay," he muttered, a bit nervous about using more butter, but he grabbed a thin piece, and started spreading it over the bottom of the pan. Tony frowned.

"Uh… was I doing it wrong?" He asked, stepping back, holding his spoon. "Because you could've said instead of taking the bowl away."

"Uh, no! I just didn't want you to spill it, I'm sorry," he said, pushing the bowl back toward him and kissing his head. "Sorry… I'm kind of stressing about this." Tony flushed.

"Why?" He asked softly. "It's not a big deal." He murmured, nuzzling Bucky's flesh shoulder. "Look, I can have Jarvis pull up a video?" He offered, nervousness in his scent.

"No," Bucky shook his head. "I think we're doing okay," he smiled and hugged him. "Keep going, you're doing a good job." Tony glanced up at him.

"If you're sure." He hugged the bowl to his chest, and kept mixing, until the butter was smoothly integrated. "I did it! Look!" He exclaimed, showing it to Bucky, who smiled, and kissed him.

"Good job! now, what else do the instructions say?"

"Milk." Tony frowned, "No! Eggs, the milk is for frosting?" He bit his lip, and cracked two eggs into the bowl, then a teaspoon of vanilla.

"I'll start making the chocolate frosting," he said, following the directions for that; Tony's next issue came when he dumped the entire flour mixture into the eggy butter mix.

"Um…" He struggled to stir it, flour all over his arms, trying not to let Bucky see. Bucky coughed as the powder got everywhere, impossible for him not to see.

"Tony, Stop!" he chuckled, and grabbed his arm. "You don't keep going if you know you made a mistake." Tony frowned.

"I didn't! It says right here, add flour mixture to wet ingredients, and these are the-stop laughing at me!" The omega huffed, his shirt covered in flour.

"You weren't supposed to add _all_  the flour!" He smiled, and started scooping out large amounts, trying to put it back in the container, but he was just making a bigger mess; Tony frowned.

"It said to add it, I added it! Back off my cake, Barnes!" He pulled the bowl away, trying to mix it _slowly_  so it wouldn't spill more.

"You didn't need all of that flour," he said, shaking his head, letting him do it.

"That flour is the dry mixture! That's why it's in the _bowl_." Tony sucked his lip into his mouth, determined as he grabbed the last of the flour mix from Bucky, and dumped it in, and scooped the liquidy mix over the flour, mixing it in. "There!" He stepped back, flour in his hair; Bucky tried to hold back his laughter as he ran his hands through Tony's hair, flour falling like snow. The omega blushed softly, reaching up. "Oh." He looked away. "I… uh…"

"You're covered in it," he said, brushing him down.

"I noticed." Tony waved his hands away, "You gotta pour the batter in the pan, it has to bake… forty minutes, and I'll uh… honestly, I'm probably gonna get powdered sugar all over, too."

"Okay," he said, and he poured the batter into the pan, and then he set it into the oven.

"Jarvis, set a timer for forty minutes." Tony threw out the order, and dumped the dirty dishes in the sink, "Okay… so frosting… Jarvis? Vanilla frosting?" Bucky nuzzled Tony's floury cheek, and continued making his chocolate frosting. The omega dumped yet more butter in his bowl, mashing it up with vanilla extract until it was smooth, and then started dumping powdered sugar in. By the end, his frosting was thick, and tasty, and he was filthy. "Done!" He exclaimed, as if they'd been racing.

"Hey! I didn't know this was a race!" His dom said, grabbing a handful of flower and tossing it at Tony. The sub sputtered, racing around the table, despite the pain in his leg, and flung his arms around Bucky, getting flour all over him. "AH!" Bucky laughed, and tried to pull Tony off of him by reaching around and tickling his sides.

"NnaAAHH!" Tony squirmed, trying to escape. "ST-AH-AH-OP!" He shrieked, ducking under the table, and reaching up around the edge to grab the powdered sugar, laughing maniacally, his eyes wild.

"Tony, no!" He said, laughing and grabbing the bag of flour. "Don't do something you'll regret!" Tony flung a handful at him, hitting him right in the crotch.

"Regret this!" He exclaimed, and Bucky gasped.

"Ooh, you're going to regret that!" He said, laughing and started chasing him around the table, throwing a handful at his butt.

"No!" Tony squeaked, feeling it hit, he bombed Bucky's face. The dom coughed and powdered sugar shot out of his mouth.

"UGH," He groaned, wiping his face off, trying to see through the powder sticking to his eyes lashes. "Oh that's it, come here!" He laughed and grabbed Tony, dumping the whole bag of flour over his head.

"BUCKYYYYY!" Tony squealed, writhing against him. "You are going _down_ , Barnes!" He tugged at Bucky's pants, and dumped the powdered sugar down the front, inside, all over Bucky's cock.

"AHH!" He hissed as the sugar burned him a little, glad he had a foreskin, or it would've been a LOT worse. He shook his leg like a dog, trying to get the powder out, "I should put cum on your cake for that; Tony stuck his tongue out, drenched in flour, and shook his body like a dog, getting the white powder everywhere. Bucky settled for just removing his pants and boxers in the end, since there was no saving them, and Tony licked his lips.

"Sugary cock, huh?" He wiggled his hips suggestively, before wriggling free, and checking his frosting to make sure flour hadn't gotten in it.

"I don't know if you'd enjoy that in your ass," He snorted.

"Was I _asking_  you to put it in my ass?" Tony arched a brow.

"That's where I want to put it most," he huffed. "I'd settle for a blowjob." Tony went quiet, tongue darting out over his lips, his pupils dilating.

"Settle?" He slipped slowly, smoothly, to his knees, covered in flour, peering up at his half naked dom. Bucky grinned, and took a step forward, resting his cock on Tony's face.

"Well, it'll have to do for now." He amended, and Tony snorted.

"I should be offended, because my blowjobs are awesome." He dragged his tongue up the underside of Bucky's cock, groaning at the taste. There were still remnants of his slick, sweet in its own way, and the sugar. He plunged his mouth down on Bucky's cock. His dom moaned, thinking he was going to take it slow, but then he gasped and gripped Tony's head. The omega sucked at the sugar, moaning, and pulling back to nibble the head, eyes flickering up to bore into Bucky's while he slowly sank back onto his cock.

"Fuck, Tony you're killing me," he shuddered and thrusted against his tongue; the omega swallowed him whole, pulled back again, and gripped Bucky's hips as he ducked his head down to lick and suck the dom's balls clean.

"Use me, Bucky." He murmured against the underside of the man's shaft. "Use my mouth," he kissed the tip of Bucky's cock, "Like you did in the shower."

"You really liked that, huh?" He said, nudging Tony's clothed covered cock with his foot. He gripped Tony's hair, and pushed into his mouth, until the sub’s nose was buried in his pubes; Tony gagged once, and then swallowed around the dom's cock, eyes watering slightly. He groaned at the sharp pain of Bucky's fingers twisting in his hair, hands clenching, and hips rolling, as he started to run out of air. Bucky pulled out sharply so he could catch his breath, and then plunged back in, beginning to roughly fuck his throat. Tony gasped as much oxygen in as he could, and then saliva was dripping down his chin, sugary and sticky, as his dom thrust repeatedly into his throat. Tony grabbed the man's hips to ground himself. "Aah, you better drink all of my cum," he grunted, and felt his knot banging against Tony's lips; Tony swallowed convulsively, forcing his eyes back up, his cock straining against his pants, and then hot, thick sperm was filling his throat, and mouth, as Bucky pulled back a little. The sub groaned, keeping his mouth open after Bucky pulled out, showing his mouthful of cum. And then he swallowed, gulping it all down, and sticking his tongue out to show he'd done as ordered.

"Good boy," Bucky smiled and helped him stand up. "Now, sit down in a chair." Tony winced slightly as he obeyed, licking his lips, and wiping his chin clean on his floury arm; Bucky knelt in front of him, and undid Tony's pants. The sub's legs snapped shut,

"Wait, you…" It didn't feel right, for Bucky to be below him after that. Bucky looked up at him.

"What's wrong?"

"Up… don't get down there…" Tony flushed, trying to get on his knees somehow. "I don't… don't get below me."

"Oh, okay," he said, sitting in the chair. "How about I just jerk you off for now, I don't want you on your back right now." Tony whined.

"Why not? You had me on my back earlier…" He twitched his thighs open, nuzzling Bucky's legs. "You're all sticky." He murmured, just as the timer went off for the cake. Bucky hummed, and petted his head.

"Alright… get on your back on the table. The cake has to cool before we can put the icing on," he said, going to the oven and using oven mitts to take the cake out. Tony scrambled onto the table, and laying himself out, wriggling his pants down and off, glad he was barefoot. Bucky turned off the oven, and took off the mitts before going over to Tony and nuzzling his sub's dick, causing the younger brunette to squirm and moan.

"Bucky…!" The dom chuckled.

"Such a needy boy," he nipped at his exposed and erect cock. Tony yelped, legs spreading wider.

"Please…!" His plea had Bucky humming, and wrapping his mouth around the head, tasting his slit. "Close… so close, Bucky…!" He panted, hips jerking. Bucky groaned, and bobbed his head a little. The omega braced himself against the table and, without thought, thrust upward. Bucky choked and pulled off, coughing a little, gripping Tony's hips; the sub flushed. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to…" He panted, laying his legs open, showing that he wouldn't do it again. Bucky rubbed his throat and growled softly, going back down, but keeping a hold on his hips. Tony whimpered softly, Bucky's hands overlapping the bruises from before dinner, and he struggled to stay still for his dom, head falling back, exposing his throat. The dom grew a little more confident again, and started bobbing his head. The omega was panting and trembling, toes rubbing against Bucky's shoulders, hands beneath his body. "Sir… can… can I finger… myself?" He gasped, needing something, _anything_ , inside of him. He growled around his shaft, and pressed his own finger into Tony's hole, not wanting anything but him inside of his wet entrance. Tony whined, loud. "Please… nn… sir… sir, yes, so good…!" Bucky pressed in a second, and then a third with ease considering he had just knotted him recently, and he stroked his prostate as he ran his tongue up the underside of his member; the omega shook hard at the attention, toes curling, head tossing back and forth wildly. "Gonna… Bucky…!" Bucky hummed, tasting the precum on his tongue, rubbing his fingers harder against his sweet spot, and the omega spilled in his mouth, trembling, legs twitching. Bucky pulled off, swallowing most of his cum, stroking the last bit out of him; Tony's hips jerked, and he gasped for breath, chest heaving. "Fuck…" He whined.

"I love how you taste," he moaned softly.

"Bucky…" Tony's body clenched hard on the dom's fingers.

"Good boy," he hummed, and pulled his fingers out, the sub slumped, shivering, his bruises aching, but it had been so worth it. After a moment, he sat up, working his jaw a little, and climbed off the table. "Mm." He rubbed his stomach, and buried his face in Bucky's chest, pleasantly sleepy and content. Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around Tony, nuzzling him and kissing his head. "Mm," Tony hummed again, shifting, "...cake?" He asked, ignoring the fact that they were both half naked and covered in flour and sugar respectively.

"Yeah, we have to mix our vanilla and chocolate frosting together,” he said, sighing; Tony nuzzled against him. "Uh uh, put'm on, and swirl them together…"

"Okay. Are you going to stay attached to me while I do that?" he asked, smiling.

"Mhm." Tony nodded, curling his fingers in Bucky's shirt.

"Okay,” he said, glad he was taller so he could reach around Tony, and put the icing on the cake. He managed to make a big mess, but it didn't look _too_  bad. Tony was busily mouthing at Bucky's chest, pulling his shirt down to do so; Bucky chuckled, and just removed his shirt before going back to swirling the icing together, while Tony sucked and licked diligently at Bucky's nipples, swirling his tongue over each nub. Bucky gasped and put the spoon down, moaning softly. The omega nipped gently at his skin, fingers splayed over Bucky's abs, then sucked gently at one dusky nipple, moaning. "Tony," he hummed and pressed his twitching cock against Tony, the sub cupped his blooming erection in one hand, stroking over the sticky glans, and biting down on the dom's chest. "Fuck, Tony," he moaned and leaned his chin up, reaching down and squeezing Tony's ass. The omega whimpered softly at the pressure on his bruised and red cheeks, then licked over the bite. Bucky shuddered and started mouthing on Tony's throat, rubbing his cock against him.

"You wanna fuck my mouth again? Or take my ass?" He murmured, breathing cool air against Bucky's hard, wet, nipples.

"You pick," he moaned and kissed him deeply; Tony pulled back to straddled the chair again, looking over his shoulder. He knew Bucky could see how his ass had bruised from the lashing, from Bucky's belt, overlapping lines, parts still a little red, inflamed.

"Fuck me."

"Okay… then you're sitting on an ice pack," he said, and he pressed his cock into him, his sub still loose from before, Tony moaned, pressing back against him.

"Mmnn… Bucky… so good…!" He groaned, reaching back to grip Bucky's hand; Bucky squeezed his hand and kissed the back of his neck as he started thrusting. The omega moaned, his fingers twining with Bucky's. "Sir…!" He panted, his hazy mind suddenly realizing why he was so horny. "Clint's heat scent…" It was filling the house. "He's gotta not be… in… nn… his room…" He panted, groaning in pleasure.

"Jarvis… can you purify the air?" He panted, his balls slapping against Tony's ass.

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis started the purifiers, and Tony relaxed slightly when, a few minutes later, the kitchen cleared. Bucky relaxed a little too, but he didn't slow down the thrusting into Tony's ass, even as Tony squirmed. "Bucky… Bucky…!" He panted, shivering and pushing back into the thrusts. The sniper panted and stroked Tony's cock as he breathed in his omega's pure scent.

"Jarvis… tell Phil to get Clint in that room." Tony gasped out. "Buck… gonna… gonna cum…!"

"Cum for me, Tone!" He moaned, and bit into his throat; The omega shuddered, cum falling in thick ropes on the chair and Bucky's hand.

"Fuck… oh… fuck…" At his words, Bucky shuddered and moaned, his knot fully locked within him. "Nn… fuck…" The genius panted, groaning, as his hole clenched around the dom. "Oh god… fuck…" The dom was panting roughly as he pulled his teeth away, leaning his head back and groaning. "Fuck… sorry… he should know better than to… be out when he's this close to heat…" Tony panted, trembling softly. "Fuck… you feel so good…!"

"It's fine, you can torment him and Phil when you get close to heat," he hummed, and Tony groaned, trying to press back against him.

"Really? We gonna?" He asked, licking his lips.

"Yeah, it’s only fair,” he chuckled. "Speaking of heat… have you decided what you want to do for it?" Tony bit his lip, Bucky's arms wrapping around him.

"Just… spend it with you." He mumbled.

"Do you want to use contraceptives?" The dom asked, Tony shivered softly, biting his lip.

"No." He mumbled, clenching his eyes shut, “Is that alright?" Bucky smiled and nodded, kissing his cheek.

"Yes, that's alright," he hummed.

"Are you sure…?" Tony whispered, turning to look at Bucky, eyes terrified.

"Yeah, I'm sure,” he smiled and kissed the corner of his mouth; Tony slowly relaxed, closing his eyes. "I love you," he said, wrapping his arms around him and rubbing Tony's belly. The omega shivered and he closed his eyes, laying his head back on Bucky's shoulder. The soldier kissed his neck softly, humming to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed your Wednesday update.


	26. Forgetfulness is harmful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: A panic attack...sub/sub sex-ish, leaving an omega during heat, etc.

After a long time, Tony sighed contentedly as the knot slipped out of his body, but Bucky continued to hold him gently; the dom sat down, and pulled him into his lap, just nuzzling him, and the omega nosed up against his chin, nipping playfully.

"You… you're excited…?"

"Yes, nervous, but very excited," he chuckled softly.

"Yeah…" Tony murmured, leaning closer against him.

"Are you excited?" He asked, voice quiet.

"More nervous… but Pepper didn't want kids with me, and… _he_  sometimes kept me on suppressants, and other times… handed me around." He mumbled in return. "But…"

"But I do want kids with you, if you are willing, and it'll be great," he smiled.

"I'm… I'm willing. But we'll have to review the contracts of the company on… forced leave, pregnancy leave, and all of that…"

"Okay, we can do that tomorrow,” he said, smiling; Tony nodded.

"Okay. Tomorrow." The sub agreed; Bucky nodded.

"Would you like some cake now?" He asked his submissive, kissing his cheek lazily.

"Yeah." Tony murmured, nuzzling him, and then stood up, stretching slightly; Bucky ran his hands up his sides, and kissed his shoulder before going to the cake, and cutting two pieces. Tony slipped to sit in his chair, shifting to get comfortable. Bucky sat besides him, and handed him a plate of cake and a fork, the sub dug in, taking a slow bite, licking his lips. Bucky took a bite of his and smiled.

"This is pretty good."

"Of course it is, _I_  made it." Tony scoffed proudly, and Bucky chuckled.

"Of course, Mr. I-can't-make-an-omelet."

"I can't, but this cake is good, and I made it, and you tried to stop me, and I was awesome!" Tony grinned, and flour drifted dustily out of his hair. Bucky smiled and rubbed his hair, making more flour fly.

"Whatever you say."

"I am right, and you know it." Tony wrinkled his nose; Bucky smiled and kissed his wrinkled nose. Tony finished every bite of his cake, stomach protesting, and then hobbled toward the bedroom, "Jarvis? Are Clint and… Coulson secure?"

_"Yes, sir."_

"Can you purify the whole building besides the room they are in?" Bucky cut in.

 _"Of course, sir. It is in progress."_  Tony nodded appreciatively, and stripped his flour coated shirt off.

"Have the cleaning crew do the kitchen, would you?" And the sub turned the shower on; Bucky covered the cake so it wouldn't go stale, and then he followed him to the shower. The omega was cleaning his face with a wet rag, letting the water pour over the rest of his body, slowly rinsing clean. Bucky grabbed a cloth and started washing his own, snorting when the flour stuck.

By the time they were both clean, Tony was exhausted, it had taken forever to clean the few pieces of jewelry he was still wearing, and he knelt on the bed, waiting for Bucky to come out, smirking, because in front of him, clean and ready to go, was the plug Bucky had made. Red and gold. Iron man colors. Bucky walked in, rubbing a towel over his head. When he pulled it off and saw the dildo, he grinned.

"You want to wear it?" His voice was eager as Tony settled his chest against the bed, exposing his bruised rear.

"Yes, sir." He purred. "I wanna be open for you… and I want…" A flush worked over his skin. "I want you to breed me, during my heat, sir, I wanna be full of your cum, Bucky… then… then with your child." Bucky smiled, and ran his hands over his ass, slowly pulling his cheeks apart.

"I want that too, I can't wait to see you big and heavy with child," he moaned, and grabbed the large cock, and he pressed it within Tony's entrance, his cum before serving as lube; Tony groaned, rubbing his face against the bedding.

"Nnn… yes…!" He panted, trembling, as it pressed deep, until it was fully seated inside him, and Bucky touched a switch on the base. Tony's back bowed up, and he gave a shocked cry, as the base inflated into a knot, lodging inside of his passage securely.

"That feels better, doesn't it?" The alpha asked, kissing his butt cheek before carefully moving to lay on his belly so that he didn't aggravate his stitches; Tony wiggled down into the bedding beside him, eyes a little dazed.

"Fuck. The other one doesn't do that." He breathed, rutting his cock tiredly against the bed, before giving up and closing his eyes. Bucky hummed, and closed his eyes, exhausted.

Phil was exhausted. It was the last day of Clint's heat, and his omega was sleeping soundly, waiting for the final wave, when he got a call from Hill begging him to come on a mission. He stroked Clint's hair.

"Darling… Little Hawk… I have to go…" Clint yawned and stretched out.

"The hell you do," he grumbled, wanting to sleep more. The dom turned Clint's chin.

"Hey, Clint, I'm serious. I just got the call." He attempted. "You're on your last wave, I… I asked, but Maria said it can't wait. And, that in a couple days, you and Tony will be needed as well." Clint blinked and looked at him.

"Y-you're leaving me!? There's just one more wave! It won't take long, tell her you got stuck in traffic!"

"I can't, it's a suspected Hydra base, we have to go before they disappear. They're picking me up in ten minutes." Phil pinched the bridge of his nose. "You have the present I gave you when Barnes and Stark bonded. Use it." The archer stared at him, his mind freaking out. He knew Coulson had to go, but he couldn't hold back the whimper at the idea of his alpha leaving him.

"I was good, right, sir?" he asked with pleading eyes; Phil pulled Clint up against him,

"Oh, Clint! Yes, yes, you were so good, you were amazing, my gorgeous sub, my beautiful, obedient Little Hawk." He kissed the omega's cheeks, and lips. "Shh, it isn't you. You were amazing, and soon we'll know if you're carrying my child." He kissed Clint's belly. "Where's your present, baby?" The sub whined happily and rubbed his face against Phil's chest, and smiled when his belly was kissed, touching the hardened muscled abdomen.

"It's with my other toys, Sir," he said, grabbing his shoebox out from under the bed, and pulling out his gift from Coulson all those weeks ago. Phil kissed his belly once more, and nudged Clint over.

"This toy is _me,_  Clint." He licked over it, tasting old slick, then he buried it in his sub's body without warning, "You ride this toy, Clint, until your heat ends." He backed off the bed. "I love you. My gorgeous boy." And he vanished into the shower. Clint gasped and cried out in surprise, clenching tightly on it.

"S-sir," he whined and rode his cock, bending awkwardly, using his hand to keep it firmly on the bed as he moved his hips up and down. When Phil disappeared, he started to cry, knowing it was the hormones, but he didn't really care. His alpha was leaving him, while he was stuck riding this _fake_  until his heat was over. His final round hadn't even started yet. Phil showered quickly, regretting it, he wanted Clint's scent on him, but he'd give away all their positions on the mission if he was covered in heat scent.

Tony blinked when Coulson passed him, vanishing out the door, and then a jet landed close by, and Coulson stepped into it, and was gone.

"Jarvis? Is Clint's heat over?"

 _"No, sir."_  Clint was crying loudly, on his hands and knees, forcing the thing roughly in and out of his ass, begging for release, begging for his alpha, _but his alpha wasn't here! His alpha left him! He was all alone!_  Just like at the circus, when he'd go into heat and he'd have to hide from Barney and the ringmaster. Clint started to panic and he cried into the comforter on the bed. Tony opened the door.

"Clint! Clint, stop!" He pulled the omega off the toy, kicking the door shut, "Hey, what happened, Clint?" He knelt on the bed next to him, "Shh, good boy, what happened?" He cried out as he was pulled off the toy, Phil ordered him to keep going until he was out of heat!

"H-he left! He's gone and…!" He cried, his hole gaping, slick dripping out of him, his next round coming on. Tony hugged him close.

"Oh Clint…" He whispered softly, "It's gonna be okay, Clint." He angled the toy, biting his lip, as slick coated his hand from it. "Hey, no, it's okay, just...slow, okay? Slow." The blond sub released a loud groan as it slipped back inside of him, and he panted hard, leaning on Tony's leg. It wasn't right… the scent was all wrong… but it was better than being alone.

"Please…" he shuddered and rolled his hips. Tony knew Bucky was going to be mad at him for this, for not asking first, but he had to. Wrapping his fingers around Clint's cock gently.

"Jarvis? Drench the room in Coulson's scent."

 _"Yes, sir."_  The scent permeated the room, and Tony huffed as Clint started nuzzling him. _Is this what I'm like?_  He frowned, and stroked Clint faster, glad he'd had Jarvis collect and synthesize all their scents. Clint moaned, and bit Tony's thigh, groaning as he rutted into Tony's hand, and spread his legs wider.

"Please, oh please Sir, fuck me hard, give it to me!" he begged, and Tony winced.

"Fuck…" He bit his lip, and stroked faster. "C'mon, Clint." He yelped when the sub pressed him down, straddling him. "Wait wait-!" He quivered, grabbing the toy and bracing it against his belly, right above his cock, and when Clint started rolling his hips, he sank onto the toy instead of Tony's cock. _Shit, that was close._  Clint fucked himself hard on that cock, needing that knot so badly. He was being a good boy, doing everything Phil wanted.

"P-please Phil, Sir, give me your knot! Fuck!" He cried out, his thighs shaking as the toy slammed against his sweet spot, making him see stars, his cock and hole dripping. Tony squirmed a hand down, and hit the switch on the remote laying on the bed, and it inflated inside Clint, knotting him.

"Clint?" He attempted as Clint seized and clamped tightly around the knot, thick ropes of hot cum coating Tony's chest.

"P-Phil…" he moaned, flopping onto the bed, exhausted; Tony sat up, looking down.

"Bucky's gonna kill me…" He was, at least, wearing pants. But he'd been shirtless. "Jarvis? Was that his last wave?"

 _"Yes, sir. In ten minutes, un-inflate the knot, and he will be finished."_  Clint frowned at the voices he was hearing, and he looked over at Tony, his eyes wide.

"Tony!? How long have you been here?" He asked. "Phil-!" He turned his head to see him behind him, and when he didn't, he started to panic. He reached down, and felt the flared base of the dildo lodged inside of him. "N-no!" Tony grabbed Clint's arms.

"Clint, calm down, it's only been twelve minutes, it's okay." He stroked the other omega's hair, "Calm." Clint swallowed thickly and relaxed slowly, lowering himself down to the bed.

"So… he really did leave me?"

"What happened, Clint?" Tony wiped himself off slowly, and Clint whined, and curled into a ball.

"He got a call from Agent Hill… said they found something to do with Hydra. It couldn't wait," he muttered, and picked at a loose string in the blanket, Tony sighed.

"If that's what he said, then it's probably true." He bit his lip, "Um… Bucky's gonna murder me… so… I think I'll…" He ran his fingers through his hair. Clint looked at him and nodded, blushing.

"Thanks for your help…" he said, curling tighter in a ball, waiting for the knot in his ass to go down; Tony handed him the remote.

"Jarvis will tell you when to hit the button." He smoothed Clint's hair one more time. "Uh… good boy." He flushed scarlet, and stepped out of the room. Clint smiled at Tony, but as soon as he left, he hit the button, and felt the cramps hit him like a brick. He hissed and let the toy fall from him as he waddled to the bathroom to shower, so he could go down to the archery range.

Bucky was watching the news, when he smelled Clint's heat scent, and another alpha smell, all over Tony. He turned his head and saw his mate.

"Tony… what did you do!?"

"Um…" Tony swallowed, backing toward the kitchen. "So… Phil left before Clint's last wave, and I might have uh… gone to make sure he was alright, and uh…" He went quiet, turning toward the coffee pot. Bucky followed him, turned on by the heat scent, but turned off by Clint's scent, if that made any sense.

"So you helped him? How?" He grunted; Tony shivered.

"I… you know… uh… well… I… he has a toy… and I j-jerked him off…?" Bucky sniffed Tony's throat and growled.

"You should have told me," he said, his hackles raised. "You reek of Phil's scent," he said, moving to undo Tony's pants; Tony swallowed thickly.

"I didn't have time… it's fake scent, Bucky, to make Clint feel better." He shuddered as his pants were tugged down and off. "Bucky…"

"I'm just scenting you," he grunted, and removed Tony's shirt as well, and then his own, and proceeded to rub against him; Tony sighed.

"In the kitchen." He muttered, leaning his head back so that Bucky could mark his throat. Bucky growled at him and dragged his tongue along his throat, nipping and biting until he was satisfied; Tony sighed, standing there naked, Bucky's scent all over him. "Better?" He arched a brow, then whimpered suddenly, hand on his stomach. "Ugh…" He shook himself off. "That was weird. Musta just been from Clint's heat." Bucky frowned at his whimper, and rubbed Tony's belly.

"Let me know if you're in any more pain."

"I will, it was nothing, just a cramp." Tony grabbed his pants pulling them on. "Can I have coffee now?"

"Yeah," he grumbled, and watched Clint race through, grab a slice of bread, and retreat; Tony leaned up.

"Hey," He scrunched his nose up, just so, and rubbed his face all over Bucky's. "Cheer up." And he grabbed his coffee, and took a long swallow. Bucky chuckled and nuzzled him back before he retreated.

"Fine, you win," he said, and poured himself some coffee, and a banana; Tony pushed his way into Bucky's lap, flicking through design specs on his tablet.

"So… you sure you don't want me to make you a suit?" He purred. "Like Steve's?" Bucky wrapped his metal arm around Tony's, and he grinned.

"I think you're the only one who'd appreciate me in spandex. No thanks."

"It's not spandex, it's Kevlar… bulletproof?" Tony squirmed around, "C'mon…" He was worried, to be honest, that Bucky would get hurt trying to 'protect him' in combat.

"Hmm… guess it couldn't be too bad," he said, nuzzling him, while Tony nodded.

"So I'm making you one, yeah?" He flicked over a screen, "Because I _might_  have designed you one." It was unassuming, currently black. "I don't know what colors you want, or any of that, but…" Nice boots like Steve's, gloves, and a similar fit and shape to Steve's, without the cowl. Bucky grinned and looked at the uniform.

"I don't know. People didn't like the Winter Soldier… maybe I should get different colors."

"Tell me what colors, and I'll make it those colors." Tony grinned right back, drinking a few more gulps of coffee.

"Hm… how about red and gold? I don't think there's any heroes with colors like that," he teased; Tony smacked him.

"Rude." The sub grunted, wrinkling his nose.

"What about… black like it used to be… with a star like Steve's… and red… on the chest?" he paused. "No, matching Steve's, red white and blue on top… with the star, but no cowl… and… and black sleeves, with red gloves?"

"That sounds okay… I hope people don't think I'm his new sidekick,” he snorted. "But it might help me earn their trust, if I'm working alongside him." Tony bobbed his head.

"You could never be a sidekick. And no cowl. I… you…" He sighed, "Unless you want a mask?" Bucky shook his head.

"Hydra had me wear a mask thing with goggles… couldn't breath in it." Tony stroked his hands over Bucky's face, leaned to kiss his lips softly.

"Okay." He murmured. "We gotta… talk to the team, about you… being near battles. I don't want anyone saying no just because I'm… an omega."

"If the need is great enough, I think they'd call on us no matter what we are, alpha or omega.”

"Yeah, but you're worried you'll try and protect me on the field." Tony pointed out.

"Yeah. If I see a weapon being pointed at you, I'm going to run to protect you," he said, as if it were obvious; Tony groaned, slumping back against him.

"No. Bucky, I have _armor_ , whatever weapon is pointed at me… most likely won't hurt me." The dom just snorted.

"Most likely? I don't want to take that risk."

"Look, chances are that I'll be fine, I'm always fine, Bucky." Tony glowered at him. "You, however…"

"What do you mean, me?" He asked. "I am a veteran, according to Steve! I can protect myself…” He muttered, thinking how well the war _actually_  went, and he wasn't apart of it.

"You're not wearing the Iron Man armor." Tony grumbled.

"So? I'm still strong," he sighed.

"Strong doesn't stop people from-!" Tony grimaced. "Fuck."

"From what?" He asked, nuzzling his shoulder.

"Killing you… you won't be as protected as me unless I put you in an iron man suit, and that's not… happening." He wouldn't feel comfortable in the Iron Man, Tony knew. Bucky nodded reluctantly.

"Hey, so far the only one who's been able to take me out is Steve… and that's because he got lucky. My leg got trapped under a metal beam," he muttered. "Anyway, with the bulletproof suit you’ll make me, I'm sure it'll be fine."

"Bucky, what if I have to save someone? Kids in a school bus, or something? You jump in front of things that do me no damage, and you get hurt, and they get hurt? What then?" Tony attempted; Bucky frowned, seeing his point.

"Oh… what if you get pregnant? Will you go on an Iron Man hiatus?" Tony blinked, then looked away, he'd been dreading this.

"Uh… not for the first few months."

"Can't you still miscarry though? If I did let you get hit by something? Which I think I'd just be even more protective of you if you were carrying."

"No, Bucky, I'll make adjustments to the armor, it'll be thicker and more solid right there." Tony groaned. "You're killing me, Barnes."

"I don't want you to kill our child," he growled softly; the omega was out of Bucky's lap immediately.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence." He grunted, tucking his tablet under his arm and striding into the elevator to the lab. Bucky groaned.

"Tony!" He said, following him. "I just wanted you to be aware of how serious I was about this! I want both of you to be safe!" Tony growled softly in response.

"By saying _I'm_  gonna kill our baby!?" He glared. "Yeah, really clear that it wouldn't be my fault there, Barnes!" Bruce, who had been spending time in the lab with Tony lately, took a step back, Bucky snorted.

"If you would stay home, we wouldn't be having this fight at all!"

"I'm not gonna stay home when people are dying just because I'm pregnant! Which I'm not, _yet_! Besides, omegas don't get to leave work until six months into a pregnancy!"

"Most omegas work don't involve fighting crime!" He said, groaning. "Fine… I'm sorry I said what I did… I just want you both safe." Tony crossed his arms.

"If it were up to you, I'd never leave the house, Bucky." Bruce was inching toward the door, taking deep breaths.

"I want to get out of this house, Tony. I want us to be able to walk down the street, without being in danger," he sighed.

"Then you picked the wrong sub!" Tony snarled. "Because it's not _safe_ , but I live this way every day! I know how to protect myself! And… I can protect… them too." He touched his stomach. "Stop doubting _me_ …" The sniper stared at him for a good long moment, and he nodded.

"You're right. I'm sorry I doubted you," he said, smiling and pressing a kiss to his head; Tony shivered as the man's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm not even pregnant yet." He muttered, burying his face in Bucky's shoulder.

"I know," he chuckled softly, and hugged him to his chest. "I'm sorry I freaked out."

"You do that." He muttered, closing his eyes, and breathing in Bucky's scent. "Is this a good idea? It's… I mean, it's only been just over a month… we don't… and it's already making us fight…" It had been a month and a half, to be precise, but Bucky chuckled.

"We're fighting about its safety, I think it's a good idea. I want this," he smiled and kissed him; Tony sighed into the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the dom's neck. Bucky smiled and rubbed his back. "I love you." The omega groaned, rubbing his face on Bucky's chest, until the dom petted his head, swaying softly.

"Hey, hot pocket? I do need to get some work done. And… well, I need to talk to Steve… and Pepper, maybe Tasha if I can get through to her." Bruce took several deep breaths, trying to keep calm.

"So, what would you like me to do? Call them for you?" He asked, knowing Jarvis was more than capable of doing that.

"No, get a crowbar and pry this dom offa me." Tony nudged Bucky, grinning; the beta grinned back, and felt himself calm down a little more. He was grateful for the distraction. Bucky chuckled and got the hint, letting go of him.

"Fine, I'll be in the gym."

"Wait wait, did Bruce okay your back? Your stitches out yet?" Tony's had been removed the day before, and he'd been given the go ahead to do whatever he normally did, by Bruce of course. "Moonpie? Did you give him permission?" Bruce rolled his eyes, and walked over to Bucky's back, lifting his shirt so he could see them.

"It looks okay, I have to take the stitches out still." Tony nudged Bucky into a chair.

"Sit." He ordered, tugging Bucky's shirt off. "Now, stay there and look sexy, I'm gonna call… Rogers." He picked up his tablet, and flipped to the designs for the new Stark laptop. "Jarvis? Call Captain Rogers." He hid his nervousness easily, but calling Steve was the only option. Shield barely existed right then, and if the Avengers were going to continue, well, Steve was the one in charge.

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, and the ringing filled the room, until Steve picked up.

"Hey, Rogers, got a question!" Tony babbled before Steve could speak. "Regarding Bucky, that is, and, well, me, but that's a given. I was wondering if you wanted Bucky on the Avengers, and if yes, well, if I'm a member or not? Because I was a consultant, and-"

"Whoa, hey, if Bucky wants to be on the Avengers, I think he can. I know his skills after fighting with him, and what he's capable of. As for you… I have to admit that even though you are reckless and disobedient, New York would have been lost without you. You can stay on the team." Tony frowned at the deprecating comments hidden in the allowance.

"Uh…" He bit his lip, taking a calming breath. "Bucky's uniform… I thought it could match yours a little, uh… on top, mostly, with the red and.. white and blue, you know? But then… I'll send you a concept image, and you say yes or no, bye." Tony hung up, "'You can stay on the team'…" He sighed, "Jarvis, is Thor on world?" Bucky was staring at Tony.

"Who is Thor?"

"You don't know who Thor is?" Tony blinked. "Uh… long story short? Demi-god from another realm. Like… parallel world? Norse mythology, I dunno." The assassin frowned, and put a hand on his head.

"I don't think I want to know…"

"Okie dokie, sweetcheeks." Tony sent the image to Steve, as Jarvis answered.

_"Sir, Thor is offworld."_

"Ah, alright. How about Romanov?" The sub frowned.

_"Agent Romanov is unavailable."_

"Well fine…" Tony grumbled. "Fine. How's Clint holding up?"

"I didn't see him leave the gym," Bruce informed as he continued removing the stitches. "Almost done here." Tony frowned.

"And… wait, on the footage, from the helicarriers, there was another guy, fighting with Steve… Wilson…" He rubbed his head. "Well… it's… it's not my business to add people…" Bucky frowned, looking a little guilty.

"You mean the winged man?"

"Yeah." Tony sighed. "He was wearing the Falcon suit."

"I ripped one of his wings off," he said, sighing. "You'd have to fix his suit and convince him to work with me if he's going to be on the team.”

"Ah… that _was_  the last one." Tony muttered. "I bet Steve is already convincing him… or maybe not."

"No harm in calling him," he said as Bruce patted his shoulder, letting him know he was done.

"No harm?" Tony sighed. "Except Cap hating me." He shook his head, "Jarvis? Track and call Sam… Sam Wilson."

"Why would Steve hate you for calling Sam?" he asked.

"Steve hates me no matter what." Tony muttered as the phone began to ring through the workshop again. "As exhibited when he tried to strangle me for… _corrupting_  you." Bucky nodded, and Sam picked up.

"Hey, if you're selling something, I ain't interested,” he said, since his caller ID had read Unknown.

"Uh… what if I'm offering to fix your broken Falcon?" Tony shot back, and fuck, he could hear that Sam was an Alpha by his voice alone. "This is Tony Stark." Sam scoffed.

"Is this some kind of prank? Why would THE Tony Stark want to fix some old thing? What's the catch?"

"Uh… no, not a prank, and you can't join the Avengers if your suit is broken. Also I thought maybe if I offered to fix it you might not try and start fights with my… dom once we're on the field?" Tony snorted. "Or not. Find someone else to fix it then, and see if _they_  make it even more high tech."

"Hold up, You askin’ me to join the Avengers?" He asked, grinning. "I don't know, man… I've already been to hell and back. Not sure if I'm ready to get back out on the field… who is your dom?"

"You've met, “Tony sighed, "and it's all over the tv, so… James Barnes." He squared his shoulders, "And yeah, I was offering, though it's Rogers who's technically in charge." It had taken a while for Sam to realize who James Barnes had been he didn't realize that "Bucky," what Steve had called him, and Barnes were the same person until he went to the Smithsonian.

"Damnit, your dom is the Winter Soldier? Do you need help? Is he hurting you?" He asked; Tony squirmed when Bucky's arms wrapped around him, a little too tightly.

"Bucky, calm down, don't be an idiot!" He sighed, allowing himself to be pulled into Bucky's lap. "No, my dom is James Buchanan Barnes. He's not the Winter Soldier anymore, and he never will be again, and I don't need fucking _help_." Sam sighed, not really believing it.

"Yeah yeah. I'll talk to Steve about joining. You call me if you need anything, ya here?" he said, and then he hung up, not wanting to listen to the crazed omega any longer. Tony frowned.

"Well… he didn't say if he wanted me to fix his suit." The grumble in his voice was annoyed. "At least he doesn't blame me for hurting you."

"Yeah," he nuzzled him, "I'm sure once Steve convinces him, he'll take you up on that offer for the suit."

"Maybe." Tony sighed, climbing out of Bucky's lap. "I don't even know anymore. I'm going to start fabricating your suit, and if Cap doesn't like it, then too bad." The dom nodded.

"I'm going to go down to the gym. Maybe we can go swimming later?"

"Swimming…" Tony nodded. "Alright, swimming sounds good." Bucky nodded, and pulled his shirt back on, going downstairs.

Tony worked on the suit all afternoon, until Bucky had Jarvis send him to the pool. The omega tugged on a tight pair of shorts, and took a running dive into the smooth blue water when he got there. Once Jarvis informed him, Bucky was down at the pool as well. He smiled, and did a cannonball in his birthday suit; Tony snorted.

"Well fine." He swam smoothly over to Bucky, and promptly dunked him under the water.

"Hey-!" He said right before he was dunked. He blew bubbles, and kicked his feet, propelling him forward, pushing Tony towards the pool wall. The sub kicked and struggled as he was pressed to the rough surface, and his shorts were tugged down and off. Bucky grinned slyly at him. "Hey there."

"Hey yourself, sounding all innocent when you stole my clothes." Tony stuck his tongue out; Bucky chuckled and kissed him, taking his tongue into his mouth, groaning softly as he kissed him. Tony whined, licking at his tongue, and letting his eyes slide closed; Bucky pressed their cocks together, and started grinding, humming happily as the water began to make small waves. "We don't make it… very-nn- long between fucking…" Tony panted. "I'm… not even in pre-heat yet-!"

"Do you want me to stop fucking you then?” He asked, grunting softly as he rolled his hips, Tony wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist.

"I swear to fucking god, Barnes, you better not-!” The dom chuckled at his response, and kissed him deeply, squeezing his cheeks as he rubbed their cocks together, the water heating up around them as water sloshed between them. Tony whined, shuddering. "Fuck… gonna… in my damn pool…!"

"Me too!" He groaned, his knot rubbing against Tony's balls and shaft.

"No, cum in my pool…!" Tony whined. "Dirty… whole pool will be…" Bucky slowed down.

"We'll clean it up, don't worry," he panted, as Tony arched.

"Nnn…" And then he was bucking and spilling into the cool, clear water, "...fuck…" Bucky came a few thrusts after, moaning loudly as he came; Tony groaned as he was lowered back into the water. "Damn it." Bucky smiled and kissed him softly.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No." Tony sighed, nuzzling against him. "No."

"Good," he nuzzled him back, and wrapped his arms around him. Tony tucked his face into Bucky's shoulder, sighing.

"Do you wanna keep swimming?"

"Yeah," he smiled and kissed his head. "Unless you have a better idea?"

"Uh… no, I don't, except the water has… never mind." Bucky shrugged.

"Not like we haven't been covered in cum before." The dom pointed out,

"Yeah, I realized that about halfway through the sentence." Tony snorted.

"Yeah," he chuckled and kissed him again before removing Tony's legs and kicking off into a backstroke; Tony floated on the surface, keeping his eyes resolutely open. Bucky chuckled and swam around him, and the omega watched him, eyes hungry. "Is there something you want?” He asked, splashing his cock. Snorting, Tony swam away, doing smooth, but slow, laps of the pool, keeping his head up at all times. Bucky followed behind him, getting closer and closer.

"If you dunk me, Barnes, I swear to fucking-!" Tony flailed as he was tugged under the water, panic enveloping him with the water, and he bit and kicked and scratched, head breaking the surface, gasping for breath, images of Afghanistan flashing behind his lids. Bucky surfaced, and as much as he wanted to hug Tony, he knew the man needed space.

"The hell was that about!?" He exclaimed as Tony scrambled out of the pool, choking and coughing up water, trying to breathe.

"Told you… fucking ages ago… they t-tortured me with… water…!"

"You can dunk your head in the shower!" He said, getting out of the pool, shaking off. "I'm sorry… I went too far…” He trailed off as Tony wiped his face shakily.

"No I cannot. I get my hair wet, not my face." The dom nodded.

"I'm sorry,” he said, walking close to him; the omega scooted away, trying to calm himself down.

"Just give me a damn minute, Bucky!" Bucky flinched a little, and took a step back, waiting as Tony sat, taking deep breaths, until he could see the pool area, the look on Bucky's face. "I'm sorry… it… it just happens. Don't be mad." Bucky smiled sadly.

"I'm not mad, I'm sorry I did that. We should go have cake and calm down," he nuzzled him. Tony avoided touching his belly, he'd filled out a little over the past week, eating everything Bucky gave him. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Okay." He agreed, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. That was the first time he'd gone swimming in years. Bucky grinned and wrapped a towel around him, and wrapping his arm around Tony's waist, walking with him to the kitchen. The omega slipped into a chair, and stretched a little, leaning on the table, still reminding himself that he was safe, home, that he wasn't being dunked and tortured daily. Bucky handed him a plate, a small slice on both plates.

"That's the last of the cake," he smiled, Tony picked it up with his hand, and bit into it, munching away contentedly. Bucky smiled and did the same with his, smiling when Clint came in. "Long time no see."

Clint just growled softly at him, and grabbed the jar of peanut butter and a slice of bread; Tony frowned,

"Clint? What's wrong? You alright?"

"I'm fine," he said, and he used his finger to scoop out the peanut butter and spread it on the slice of bread, before sucking it off his finger, and inhaling the bread. Tony arched a brow.

"There's leftover Thai in the fridge, from Bruce."

"Nah, this is good," he said, stealing another scoop of peanut butter out of the jar before putting the lid back on and sticking it on the counter. Tony grimaced.

"Clint, it's been eight hours, he's going to come back, don't mope." Clint glared at him.

"I don't want to hear it, Tony. I'm allowed to be pissed off." The other submissive sighed.

"I didn't say you didn't…" He looked away, turning his gaze out the window. The blonde growled.

"I'm supposed to be happy he's out there saving the world, right!?"

"I didn't say that! I said don't be a fucking mopey asshole!" Tony snarled back, pushing to his feet, cake forgotten. "Starving yourself will just make Coulson angry! Do you want him to feel guilty over something he couldn't control!?" The sandy blond flinched a little.

"I'm not starving myself… and I didn't mean it like that! I know he had to go, this isn't the first time he's left me to go on missions… but it is the first time he's done so while I was in heat… and I'm pissed off because I know if it boiled down to it, he would choose the safety of others over me!" Tony growled softly.

"That's…" he hunched his shoulders, "Clint, really?"

 


	27. At the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Dropped in a battle situation, public sex, Simmons, foreshadowing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY! Surprise Saturday update! This one comes with an exciting thing!!! 
> 
> We're having a contest. A clothing design contest. As most of you know, Tony's not really an example of acceptable male omega attire, now is he? Below, at the top of the chapter, you will find a picture I drew of Tony in an appropriate outfit, (hahaha), now, the contest is to draw what you think an appropriate (and sexy) male omega outfit would be for Tony! 
> 
> To submit, email your picture to Bockoverjack@gmail.com, my co-author and I will look them over, and pick a winner on July tenth! (unless plans change) That gives you nearly twenty days to draw your outfit! The winner will receive a short scene (Ten pages or so, the length of a chapter) written by my co-author, SpiffyNoodles, and myself, said story will be Bucky/Tony, and you will give us a list of five plot points, or kinks, (or a mix of both) to write off of, and a drawing of Tony in their outfit (by me) fully colored. 
> 
> Happy drawing! And don't forget to comment, and WHEN you email me, please put your Psued in the body of the email somewhere. THANK YOU!

 

And [This](http://Jackbockoverart.tumblr.com) is my art tumblr, while [This](http://male-omega-fashion.tumblr.com) is my tumblr where I post clothes that fit my idea of male omega fashion. Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

*                            *                                *                              *

 

"I was in fucking heat! When I needed him, he wasn't there," Clint clenched his teeth. "I know it’s stupid . . . like I said, I should be happy he's out there taking out a long time threat," he said, standing up to leave; Tony grabbed his hand,

"Wait...." He whispered, "Look, what happens with you two is between you two, but you can't bottle this shit up, Clint. I know I'm a pain in the ass, because I don't...but still, you gotta talk to him about it." Clint frowned and shook his head,

"There's nothing to talk about. He's out there trying to stop Hydra. I'm just pissed cause I couldn't get one last knot," he huffed; Tony tugged Clint close, and hugged him without hesitation,

"...you're right to be upset. My father used to lock me in my room for heats...with nothing...and then my first alpha...well, he thought it was funny to leave." Clint shuddered and leaned his head on Tony's shoulder, not really comfortable talking about what happened to him at the circus. It took a really long time for him to even open up to Phil about it.

"I was on baby blues since before Phil and I bonded."

"Baby blues?" Tony asked, frowning, "Suppressants? Or...? He pulled Clint from the kitchen, onto the plush living room couch, and hugged him closer, so they could talk. He leaned on Tony on the couch, pressing his face against him,

"Black Market suppressants . . . fucking expensive shit, but I would occasionally trade drugs for it," he muttered, while Tony stroked his hair, gentle and kind,

"Yeah? I made myself really sick making my own...I was sixteen...and someone stole the ones I'd bought...so I thought 'I'll just make some'." The younger sub snorted,

"You could have killed yourself doing that," Clint said, sighing. "I thought about doing that . . . but I had no clue where to start, or what crap is even in suppressants."

"Ah, yeah, luckily I just ended up spending a whole heat throwing up." Tony tried to smile, to joke about it; the memory was obviously a painful one. "I don't know....but I know what it feels like to be abandoned mid heat..."

"That's the thing . . . I wasn't abandoned mid heat. I just needed one more fucking knot . . . and Hydra was more important than that," he muttered

"They picked him up, Clint...they didn't give him much choice..." Tony sighed.

"That's bullshit," he snarled, "Phil doesn't have to obey them like some soldier. If he told them to give him fifteen minutes, they'd better fucking give him fifteen minutes. I've only ever seen him take orders from Fury or Hill."

"Who did he say called him in?" Tony arched a brow, "Jarvis? Who called Coulson in?"

 _"Agent Hill, sir."_  Tony gave the other sub a pointed look; Clint looked up and sighed,

"I didn't know that . . . "

"He didn't have a choice." Tony muttered, "You know he didn't if I'm defending him. It must have been important."

"I know it was . . . maybe he was right. Maybe we should have waited to try for a kid," he muttered, Tony sighed,

"Shh, hey...look...it's...you guys made that decision, and you can't doubt yourself now."

"I didn't know fucking Hydra was around the corner!" he groaned.

"Hydra has been around the corner, Clint, calm down. It's not stopping Bucky and me from..trying..." Tony face flushed, "...um...yeah, so that happening. But...yeah." The blond shuddered and looked up at him,

"You want a kid? The great Tony Stark finally settling down?" he teased,

"Shut up." Tony nudged him, "I dunno...it’s just...I'm tired of being on suppressants...and condoms during heat are...well..."

"I know," Clint said, closing his eyes and humming. "It felt fucking wonderful." Tony swallowed,

"...it did?" He whispered hesitantly, "I...uh...only once, and I was so sore I didn't feel it...not really." The sub chewed his lip, glancing at Bucky, who was writing out a shopping list.

"Bucky isn't that guy, Tony . . . he'll take better care of you," he said, humming,

"He was, actually. I had a ten day heat last month...he wore condoms, because I asked him to. The heat didn't end until Bruce told him to go bare." Tony kept watching Bucky, but his eyes were fond, "...I'm so confused, Clint..." Clint was staring up at his face,

"Wow . . . What are you confused about?"

"I don't know...everything." Tony waved a hand, "We're...it's a soulbond, and I don't know what's me, and what's the bond..." Pressing his fingers through his unruly hair, smelling of chlorine, Tony sighed. "He's...well...he's wonderful, and I keep messing up, y'know? Having...attacks...and he wants me to stop being Iron Man as soon as I conceive..." Clint nodded,

"Yeah, that sounds horrible, but it is your kid . . . . speaking of soul mates . . . does it mean that Phil and I aren’t supposed to be together?" Tony stared,

"What?" He twisted to face Clint head on, "Look, there are only about five known cases of soulbonds. You can't judge your bond based on that." The archer let out a sigh, feeling a bit better about that, and he nodded. "You and Phil...you're great together. It's the things outside of your control...his alien thing, and Hydra, that cause trouble." Tony settled his hand on the other sub's shoulder, "Think about Phil...do you love him, Clint?" The blond smiled and nodded, not really having to think about it.

"It took  . . . a _long_  time for me to learn to trust him, but now I do, he's one of the few."

"Then stop worrying. It will work out. And...that baby is going to be loved, don't worry about that either." Tony sighed, leaning back against the couch, "I just...I think you feel the same as I do in the hope that...if we have kids, we can give them better lives than we've had." Clint smiled and nodded,

"Phil is afraid that this kid might kill me . . . If that happens, will you try to help him out?" The brunette sub swallowed,

"...to be honest, your dom makes me feel uncomfortable, but...I'll do what I can." He held out a hand, "As long as you make the same promise to me...if you live, and I don't, then...help Bucky." Clint nodded and nuzzled Tony,

"I don't see why you'd die thought, if there were any complications, Bruce could help . . . Phil thinks our kid will be some kind of alien."

"It's a valid point from his view, I'm sure." Tony said softly, working his fingers through Clint's hair, and nosing his ear comfortingly. He hoped this wouldn't make Bucky upset, it shouldn't, since the dom could clearly see them from the other room. He licked Clint's earlobe, sucked it into his mouth to chew on it lightly before leaning back. "And...Bucky's afraid I'll be taken down in combat or something." Clint jerked, and put his hand over his ear, laughing.

"Don’t do that! and I think that’s every alpha's fear." Tony wrinkled his nose,

"...you don't like that?" He cocked his head, blinking, "Well fine, I won't share my awesome ear stuff with you again." He looked at the tv, "Jarvis, put on Brave, I wanna watch female Clint ride off into the sunset." Clint snorted, and fixed his hearing aid, which had been jogged loose from Tony's mouth.

"She's fucking fierce!"

"Didn't say she wasn't." Tony hummed, shifting to get more comfortable on the couch, pulling Clint against his side, "...maybe we can watch it with our kids, if I...if I get pregnant, and you're..."

"Alive?" he asked, snorting and nuzzling against him a little. "Definitely."

"No, idiot, if you're pregnant already." Tony tucked his hand on Clint's waist, and relaxed; Fingers slid through the brunette locks, and he looked up to see Bucky smiling down at him, obviously enjoying seeing the two subs cuddle. Clint hummed, and watched the screen, wondering if he was pregnant; Bucky walked over, and kissed Tony's head,

"I'm running out to the store, Is there anything you'd like me to get for you?" The omega leaned up to get another kiss,

"Uh...maybe we could get ice cream? Vanilla?" He asked, blinking.

"Sure," he hummed, and kissed him again. "Is that it?" Tony shrugged,

"Jarvis knows what we're out of, and that's all I can think of." He rubbed Clint's hip, trying to keep the archer relaxed, "Anything you want, Clint? Should he pick up a couple pregnancy tests....? Or do you just want to have Bruce do a blood test next week?" Clint bit his lip,

"We can do both . . ." he said, wanting to be a hundred percent sure before he told Phil. "More cookie crisps would be great." Bucky nodded, and wrote it down on his list,

"I'll be back soon," he said, nuzzling Tony's head and licking his cheek before walking away. Tony watched him go, sighing softly, his lips twitching into a smile. Bucky looked nice in jeans and a long sleeved shirt, though Tony preferred him naked. He turned his focus back to the screen, and snuggled down against Clint, who yawned, and pulled out his hearing aids, keeping them securely in his hand, and he tried to sleep; the brunette cradled the other omega against him, smoothing his hair, wondering why Clint always went to sleep on him. _He must need it._  He yawned, and tried to focus on Brave as well, but his attack in the pool had exhausted him, and soon enough, Tony was dozing too, his head atop Clint's sandy blond hair.

Bucky came back several hours later with several bags. It had taken him FOREVER to navigate the grocery store, there was so many things! The two subs were curled up together on the couch, limbs entwined, sleeping soundly while Jarvis played several disney movies to keep them relaxed. He smiled and kissed Tony's head, before going to the kitchen. He couldn't wait to show his mate all the cool food he bought! Clint yawned and sat up, stretching out, and the movement had Tony stirring, whining and trying to wrap more securely around Clint. The blond flinched a little, but relaxed when he remembered Tony was behind him; The brunette nuzzled Clint, and blinked slowly awake, stretching like a cat,

"...oh. Sorry, Barton." He sat up, and Clint put the hearing aids back in his ears,

"Huh? Did you say somethin'?" Tony blinked,

"..you..." He curled his fingers in Clint's hair, "Nothing, just sorry for squishing you." He turned, spotted Bucky, and slipped off the couch to pad into the kitchen, resting his head against the busy dom's back. The archer smiled at the site, and lay down on the couch; Bucky grinned,

"Hey Tony, look!" he said, holding up a box of oreos; the omega blinked,

"Cookies?" He looked up at Bucky's excited smile, "...you like the junk food aisle?"

"Is that what these are?" he asked, grinning. "I saw them and thought of our cake, chocolate and vanilla!" he smiled, and turned the package over. "It says . . . you can dunk them in milk." Tony chuckled,

"Yeah, I'm not a huge fan, but...they're not bad." He stroked Bucky's hair, eyes sleepy, "What else did you get?" Bucky smiled and nuzzled him, putting the cookies down,

"I got lunch meat, eggs, Clint's cereal . . ." he prattled on about all the things he got, until he pulled out three boxes of pregnancy tests. "I figured there was probably enough in each box for both you and Clint to use." Tony's eyes widened,

"...uh...yeah, that's plenty. I didn't even know they sold _bulk_  pregnancy tests." His face twisted as a second cramp twitched through his belly, and he hunched over a little, "...that...weird, it feels like heat cramps, but we've still got days..." The sub breathed after the cramp faded; Bucky frowned and placed his hand on Tony's belly,

"I want Bruce to give you an exam . . ." Tony swallowed,

"...look, it's probably nothing, I'm fine." He waved his hand dismissively.

"Please, Tony?" he asked, eyes pleading. "This is the second time that I know of . . ."

"...okay...fine." Tony sighed, "It's probably nothing, and you're overreacting, you'll see." He moved to help finish putting the groceries away, tucking things into cupboards, and onto shelves. The dom nodded, and when they were done putting things away, Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony,

"Jarvis, where is Bruce?"

 _"Dr. Banner is in his allotted lab space, sir."_  Jarvis replied, and Tony allowed Bucky to lead him to the secondary workshop that Bruce was using as a lab. The beta glanced up when Tony stepped inside,

"Uh, hey, Cupcake, how're things?" The genius sighed when Bucky nudged him,

"Hey, Tony. Everything is fine, the lab space is truly amazing." Bruce offered a shy smile; Bucky smiled at Bruce,

"Tony has been having some cramping, which is strange since his heat is still quite a few days away. Can you give him an exam?" Bruce blinked,

"Well...yes, I can, I'm not doing anything too time sensitive." He cleared off a table, "Up here, please." Tony climbed onto the surface, and swung his legs off the side, shoulders hunched,

"I'm sure it's nothing. Just Clint's heat affecting me..." Tony mumbled, Bruce sighed, and took Tony's arm, tying rubber tubing around the bicep, and sliding a needle into the vein. Tony winced, "Ow."

"Ow? Tony...you sure you have more than a day?" Bruce asked, "You're not usually so sensitive." Bucky frowned, watching them,

"More than a day? What do you mean, Bruce?"

"Well, omegas get really sensitive, their skin, that is, about a day before heat kicks in. Usually that's about when the cramps start coming, and then the next day heat starts." Bruce explained,

"Yeah, and maybe you were just rough with the needle, Bruce. We have like six days." Tony grunted,

"And he doesn't smell like he's a day away," The dom said, his instincts never would have allowed him to leave the mansion if Tony were a day away.

"Well, he wouldn't, not if Clint's hormones are pulling Tony's into effect." Tony frowned at Bruce,

"What?"

"Well, when Os live together, the most dominant one causes all the others' heats to sync up, meaning, they all go into heat within a couple days of each other." Bruce explained, pulling the needle out and settling the blood vial into a machine for tests, "If that's the case, Tony will get cramps, then smell, then fever." Just as he finished speaking, a siren wailed through the house, and Coulson's voice blared,

"IRON MAN, HAWKEYE, SUIT UP, BRING BANNER, AND GET TO SAN FRANCISCO!" The omega went rigid, tugging the tube from his arm,

"Bye, sweetcheeks!" He kissed Bucky's cheek, and darted from the room to grab his most recently created armor.

"Uh...so we'll be back." Bruce followed Tony at a slower pace, "You coming? You know, help civilians, all that?" He was offering Bucky a reason to come along, to protect Tony, or at least be nearby.

"Uh, Hydra? I'm not sure it’s safe for me or anyone else if I go . . . I will stay unless I get the order to go. I would hate to get under their control again," he said, swallowing thickly. "Keep an eye on Tony for me.” Clint was waiting on Bruce in a jet up on the roof, already in his purple and black outfit, his bow strung across his body; Tony hovered in his black, red, and gold suit, wincing behind the faceplate as another cramp rippled through his belly.

"Didn't happen to see results before you came up, didja Brucey?" Tony asked, over the comm as the jet lifted off,

"No, sorry."

"That's alright. I'm magical." Tony shot toward the city, "See you there." And his suit vanished into the distance with a boom like an explosion.

"Fuck," Clint shook his head, and shot off as fast as the jet could handle. It would still take several hours before they arrived. Tony's laughter rang through the comms, free and ecstatic, it had been too long since he'd flown.

He touched down an hour and a half before the jet, "What have we got?" The omega was all business, tucking his helmet under his arm, hair windswept, six hours from Malibu. Half the alphas gathered around them turned to look at him, and half of those scented toward him. Tony didn't notice, too absorbed in the screens showing their targets, "Fuck." He grunted, "So Hydra...with old Hydra weapons and....what the fuck is Cybertech?" He stepped back, jamming his helmet on, "Jarvis, give me everything on cybertech." And that was when the alpha strode into view, clad in hoodie and sunglasses, surely, but it was Fury, there was no mistaking him,

"Coulson and his team with Melinda May went on missions together, and things happened that they couldn't explain. Cybertek linked most of their missions. We had trouble finding out more about it because they only had hard files, Nothing was on the internet. They used mechanical limbs, and attached them to people, creating Deathlok Super Soldiers."

"Super soldiers...are they EMP shielded? Are they innocent men? Did they volunteer?" Tony froze, "...Fury?! You're fucking alive?!" He twitched, to look at the former director of what had been Shield.

"They are EMP shielded, and they were once dead men. Yes, I'm alive, something that I would like to stay a secret," he glared at him. "Coulson is the new Director. " Tony went rigid,

"...what? That fucking asshole!" The sub snarled, "He could've waited! He left Clint on-" He ripped his helmet off, fuming, as the quinjet landed nearby, "Don't you fucking dare tell Barton! It'd kill him." He turned back to the screens, "If I can make a specialized EMP I might be able to take them down." He transferred the information from Jarvis onto the screens, "No offense, but I'm better at getting inf..." He hunched over, hand on his stomach, and a bunch of alphas, including Fury, stepped closer. The former director sniffed the air,

"Stark, so help me if you have jeopardized this mission, I will have you thrown out of the Avengers Initiative!" Tony stumbled backward,

"What the fuck are you talking about?!" He snapped his helm down, shuddering, "It's from Clint's heat, it's nothing!" He tapped at the screens, and stepped further away, as Steve strode toward them, looking angry, and every alpha less dominant than the Captain turned and scattered. Fury gripped Steve's shoulder tightly,

"Calm the fuck down, Captain, get your head level, you're no good to us on the field when you're pissed off."

"Stark!" Steve brushed Fury off, "You _stink_  of heat!"

"I was with clint, Clint just finished heat!" Tony shot back, "Look, I just have to build a specialized EMP, it'll take twenty minutes, I'll just alter my-!"

"Shut up, Stark!" Cap snarled, and Tony's knees shook,

"Captain, look, I've got this handled, it's just residual from Clint-!"

"On your knees, Stark!" Tony's legs collapsed, he knelt, shoulders shaking, "You've put our whole mission in danger, luckily for you, we have a couple hours before they make their attack. You're staying here, on your knees, Stark." Tony stared up at him through the HUD, "You're fucking lucky I respect Bucky, Stark." Steve stepped back, shaking, "Spray him down with scentblocker, and get Barnes here, NOW!" He ordered, and Tony's chin dropped to his chest, his mind sliding into humiliated subspace. Fury punched Steve,

"Go cool off before I make you sit out as well!" he growled, "And get Barnes here, now!" As soon as Bucky heard, he was on a plane towards them, pacing and worrying.

Tony was slumped on his knees, still in the suit, flightsuit underneath, when Bucky stepped off the jet hours later, the battle in full swing. His head down. Jarvis unlatched the helmet, and the rest of the catches for armor, waiting for Bucky to remove it. Bucky lifted Tony into his arms, along with the suit, and pulled him into a corner, keeping them safe before trying to remove Tony's flight suit, struggling.

"Ah, I'm going to cut the crotch area, can't get it off," he said, using his knife and slicing the fabric, "You're being such a good boy, Tony, Steve had no right to do that to you, he will be punished." Tony sniffled,

"...sir?" He whispered, "...specialized...EMP...gotta build..." He could hear them, fighting, the explosions, "I'm not...not...." Tony's breath hitched as the knife cut smoothly through his flightsuit, and his cock sprang free, hard and dripping, and humiliation washed through him afresh, "...I'm sorry, sir." He whimpered, "I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, you have nothing to apologize for," he said, smoothly sliding the toy out of him, and pressing his own cock deep inside of him. "Making these was the best idea I ever had." He groaned as Tony arched against him, shaking,

"...I..." He whined, tucking his face into his dom's shoulder desperately, "...sir..." Bucky rubbed his back and kissed his neck,

"You were a good boy, just relax," he nuzzled him and thrust quickly to get him out of the drop; Tony nodded slowly, trembling, his body sweaty inside the flight suit,

"Yes sir." He murmured; Bucky laid him down gently on the floor, and wrapped Tony's legs around his waist, driving into his slick hole, making him groan loudly. The omega arched up against him, shivering, "...sir...sir...please...!" He panted, "Please, sir...!" He arched his hips up, getting dirt on his flight suit, the armor standing assembled a few steps away, trying to get his dom deeper. "P-please..." He'd been bad, another alpha had told him in no uncertain terms that he had been bad, if not terrible, "...please..." He should beg; Bucky moaned, feeling his knot pull against his rim, until he was stuck deep within him, shuddering. Tony's eyes widened, and he shuddered, "....he dropped me...he dropped me on the field...he...!" He squirmed, trying to sit up, panicking, "FUCK! No! I need the suit, Bucky, I need the damn suit, I need to modify the EMP and take out these damn Cyber-super soldiers! They just get back up, I've seen the footage!" He twisted his torso over, "JARVIS, gimme the EMP!" The suit slipped down to one knee, and Tony dug the device out of the thigh of it, along with a set of tiny tools that were connected to the boot, "Fuck..." He whimpered, shaking, he pried the small contraption apart. "I hate him..." He paused in his work, surging up to kiss Bucky senseless, biting and sucking, before he lowered himself back to the ground. "They called you out...surprised Rogers didn't just try and fuck me himself, the way he came at me." He felt Bucky stiffen against him, the knot shifting, "Whoa, boy. Calm down." He quickly pieced the device back together, and pressed the comm in his ear, "Barton, come to me, I have a modified EMP, it should take them out without disabling the Iron Man, but I can't set it off from here, I'm too far away." Bucky growled softly,

"Don't ever say something like that again," he muttered; Clint panted in the comm,

"Give me a damn minute!" he grunted, firing arrows, already well aware it wouldn't keep them down and out;

"I'm trying to give you the rest of your life here, Hawkeye!" Tony grimaced as Bucky tugged him across the ground a few inches, "Bucky, calm down, he was an asshole, and this fight would've been over before it fucking began." Tony grunted, "You cut my flightsuit....it has a zipper up the back you know."

"I"m trying to get there!" Clint barked back into the comm, taking off at a sprint, avoiding soldiers.

"No, I didn't know," Bucky grunted, and leaned over Tony in a protective stance. "From now on, I want the crotch cut out of all your flight suits." Tony groaned,

"...what?" The sub grimaced, "Bucky, the flight suits are to keep my body _safe_ , cutting the fabric out of the spot that covers my...y'know, that kind of defeats the...purpose." He watched Hawkeye skid into the alleyway the base had been set up in, "Here, catch, I'm not going anywhere, thanks to fucking Rogers. Hit the red button when you're close to them...hundred feet oughtta do it." Tony called, throwing the EMP to the archer.

"Okay, thanks!" he said, tucking it into his pocket and running back out, trying to find the middle of the melee. Bucky growled softly,

"Then make it attached by velcro . . . I want easy access." The submissive sighed,

"...velcro...fine, Bucky. Fine." He lay his head back against the ground, closing his eyes, and then he whined as another cramp twisted his belly just as Bucky pulled out. "Nn...fucking fuck!" He squirmed backward, sitting up, "...I can't...if the EMP doesn't work they'll need me, Bucky." His eyes locked on his dom's, "...please." Bucky panted,

"Is your heat about to start?," he asked, watching him. He really didn't want his mate out there. Tony shivered,

"Not today." He stroked Bucky's cheek, "The toy, put the toy back in, it will be fine, okay? I'll go straight home after this is over, and-"

"And you'll be in the bed, your ass raised, waiting for me, " he smiled, and gently slid the toy up inside of him. "Go on, don't get hurt. I'll join you as soon as I get one of the agent’s kevlar suits on," he said; Tony stepped into his suit, the pieces shifting around him, to enfold him in metal.

"Yes, sir." His voice distorted through the suit, and then his repulsors powered on, and he lifted off into the sky, shooting toward the battle. Clint had set off the EMP from Tony, and was shooting mercilessly with arrows. Bucky nodded, and raced into the safe house, looking for extra supplies, when his arm dropped to the side.

"The hell  . . . ?" he said, trying to get it to work; the soldiers dropped like flies, all but ten or so, and Tony landed, thinking the fight close to over, when electricity buzzed up through his boots, disabling his repulsors, and making his jaw lock.

“Take him.” He heard echo through the courtyard they were keeping the fight contained to, and five of the Deathlok soldiers pulled thick metal pieces off the ground, obviously planted there, and clasped them securely around his suit. He winced as spikes pierced the Iron Man armor, and then metal coiled over his armor, and shocks had him screaming inside his suit in pain; Steve’s head lifted, he could hear Tony, though the man’s comm had shorted out,

“Iron Man!” Every Avenger turned for him, but the remaining soldiers took up the fight, beating them back, and the five drug the disabled armor, Tony trapped inside, toward an armored truck.

“IRON MAN!” Clint called out to him, trying to get through the crowd to help, “Damn it, where is Hulk!?” Bucky squirmed a jacket on, and raced out towards the fight, seeing a truck drive away.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Steve’s shield hit the back of it, denting the door, but it held, and the vibranium clattered to the ground,

“They took Tony!” The spangled hero snarled, “THEY TOOK STARK!” He took off running as the Hulk smashed two of the mechanized soldiers into the ground; Snatching up his shield, Bucky at his side, they tailed the truck, but it was too fast, and suddenly...it was gone. “No! Damn it!” Steve snapped, “It was a trap! It was all a trap to take Stark!” Bucky didn’t stop running, bolting past him,

“TONY!” he cried out, racing faster even though it was out of sight. He had to get to him! He had to save his mate, his heat was tomorrow!

The entire team searched high and low, for secret tunnels, and it was Bruce that called for Bucky over the comm,

“Barnes...I found the truck.” The doors were open, and the inside was empty, “They must have transferred him to some kind of plane, but we’ve seen no flights in or out, and…”

“Maybe they’re still there, maybe you’re missing something. I’ll be there in a second,” he said, departing from his own search, and racing over to Bruce’s coordinates, but there was nothing when he reached the truck; the inside was gutted, plain black metal, and all that remained was a single piece of Tony’s armor, the tiny tool kit he had used for the EMP, and...a tooth, within a silver crown. They had removed his tracker, right there, in the truck. Bruce shivered as he picked the bloody silver object up,

“Oh god…” Bucky took it from Bruce, and grabbed the other two things, holding them to his chest,

“We have to find him,” he said, breathing hard, and going to the front of the truck, to see if he could find anything, a map, a phone. . .

“It’s empty.” Steve stepped into the building just as Bruce spoke, “I looked, Barnes, there’s nothing.” That was when Steve started to speak.

“If they...they’ll issue an ultimatum, I’m sure, and Tony’s smart, he...they’re prepared, they took his tools, his tracker...they’ll jettison the armor somewhere, it’ll lead us to them. We have to get back to the Mansion, in Malibu, maybe Jarvis can track the suit.”

“Fuck you, Steve!” He spat at the other alpha. “I can’t leave and return home, not when I know MY omega is lost and being tortured or fucked by other alphas!” He pushed past Steve, knocking into his shoulder, continuing to examine the garage the truck was in. Maybe something had been dropped. Steve gripped Bucky’s shoulder,

**  
  
  
  
**

“Do you have another way to contact Jarvis? Did Tony give you anything that can help us right now? Because they shorted out all the comms, and the EMP...your arm’s not working, what else is down? The jet?” He pinched the bridge of his nose, “Bucky…” Bucky pushed his arm away,

“You don’t get to touch me!,” he snarled, and breathed hard, “Not after the way you treated my sub . . . I-I have a phone, I don’t know how to contact Jarvis with it though,” he said, taking it out of his pocket, and unlocking it with the turnstyle dialing system Tony integrated into it. Bruce held his hand out,

“...let me see, Bucky?” He asked softly, “We all want to find Tony.” The scientist murmured, trying to stay calm, he was exhausted from Hulking out. “Please?” He held his hand out, swallowing thickly; worry was clear in the beta’s scent, and when the phone dropped into his hand, he looked it over. A moment later, Jarvis’s voice issued from the speakers.

 _“Sirs, the armor systems are offline, I am having trouble communicating, where is Mr. Stark?”_  The AI asked quickly, and his voice was modulating oddly, as if the system were actually _worried_  about Tony.

“I’m sorry Jarvis, Tony’s been kidnapped,” Bucky said, his own voice undulating with sadness and worry. “We need your help finding him, anything you can do, hack into tvs, phones, computers .  . . anything that could help.” The screen flickered, lighting up with various feeds,

 _“I will monitor all feeds from the Malibu mansion, sir. Doctor Banner, if you would please calibrate your equipment toward the repulsor signals I have sent to your phone, the information will relay to me.”_  Jarvis was immediately in action, _“We will find him, Master Barnes.”_

“Thanks Jarvis, we’ll be in Malibu soon,” he said, and he nodded to Bruce, “C’mon, we have to get back,” he said, racing back towards the jet. The beta handed back the phone immediately, and followed his best friend’s alpha into the jet, Clint, and, surprisingly, Natasha joined them; Steve hesitated, looked back at the truck,

“We’ll find him, Bucky.” He murmured, before stepping into the jet. Bucky put his phone in his pocket, and nodded at Steve, getting in his seat and strapping himself in, shaking.

The ride back to the tower was quiet, awkward; they all jumped whenever Bucky’s phone went off, but there was never anything worthwhile. Jarvis had found nothing still when they got to the Manor, and piled out into the living room, turning it into an operations base within hours; Every surface was a screen, playing out different information, and then Jarvis covered them all.

 _“Sirs. I have found the Iron Man suit.”_  Bucky gasped,

“Where is it, Jarvis!? Do you have any idea if Tony is with it?” he asked, wondering where the hell they were, sending papers everywhere as he rushed over to a tv.

 _“The suit is empty, sir, they jettisoned it in New Mexico. A Shield team is bringing it to your location now. However, this means that tracking them by the suit is impossible.”_  Jarvis sounded weary, guilty, _“I am sorry, sirs…”_

“Wha- NO! Tell them to go back and look for Tony! He’s probably nearby!” he called out, gripping the television screen. Steve shook his head,

“Bucky...they wouldn’t keep him nearby. Jarvis is doing all he can.”

 _“I am sorry, sir.”_  Jarvis was quiet, _“I will continue sweeping every last camera I can access, I will find sir for you.”_  He promised. Bruce’s hands faltered on his tools, his equipment would be useless now, worthless. If Tony wasn’t in the suit, he had no idea how to find them, except…

“Um, hello.” The voice was female, with a softly British lilt, “I’m Jemma Simmons, Director Coulson sent me to help in any way I can.” She looked shaken, hurt, as if she’d lost someone, or something, important. Bruce beckoned her forward,

“Bruce Banner, what’s your speciality?” He asked, trying to make her more comfortable,

“Biochem.” She relaxed, “My partner Fitz…” Voice hitching, she forced herself to continue, “He’s a huge fan of yours.” Bruce blinked,

“Really? I thought Tony was my only fan.” The smile, watery and small, that she gave him in return, was worth the self deprecation. Bruce lead her down into the workshop Tony had given him, showed her around, she was a beautiful beta, and it made him feel calm to be around her. “We’re doing everything we can, but...there’s no sign of him.”

“...I was sent to do medical on him once he’s recovered, to be honest, I’m useless in finding people.” Bruce patted her shoulder,

“Simmons, was it?” His voice was calm, “Don’t worry, we’ll find him, and you’ll be very useful when we do.”

**  
  
**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN! Tony's been kidnapped by Hydra!


	28. Feels like the Weight of the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: This chapter has massive rape and torture scenes, (This includes figging *putting peeled ginger root inside someone*, fisting, and a lot of hitting.) Also, Bucky rips a guy's throat out with his teeth. Just...yeah. If you don't want to read it, skip to the end notes, it will have a summary of what happened, sans torture.

Another day went by, and nothing, no reassurances, no glimpses, nothing to tell them where Tony was, and the whole team paced ceaselessly, falling asleep on tables, and jumping at every sound; and so, when the siren went off, Jarvis’s alert, they were all on their feet and gathered in the living room in seconds.

_“Sirs, I have received a file marked for Sergeant Barnes alone.”_  Jarvis announced, a black square appearing on the screen.

“Okay, uhm, everyone out except Steve, Bruce, and Clint,” he said, waiting until everyone was gone, and then he looked back at the screen. “Play it, Jarvis,” he said, biting his lip with worry, eyes glued to the screen. The black square slowly faded into color, and Bruce had to look away, green tinging his skin, Steve’s jaw clenched.

“Those bastards…” He snarled; Tony was on the screen, eyes hazy with heat, obviously exhausted. He was bleeding from a gash on his chest, another on his arm, and the camera circled him, showing that his back was a mess of weals, he had obviously been whipped. The omega was kneeling on the floor, shaking, hips lifting and sinking over and over, and whines filtered through the speakers.

“Finally opened the file, did we?” A voice joined the audio, “This is a live feed, the time is five thirty two pm, where you are standing.” Tony whimpered again, lifting and dropping, and the camera moved lower, showing his red hole, the toy shaped like Bucky’s cock, the plug the dom had placed within him, was sliding in and out of the sore-looking ring of muscle. “Isn’t he beautiful? Not sure he’s ever tried this before.”   
“Sir...sir...please...please...sir…!” Tony whimpered, nails digging into the floor, but a masked figure tugged the sub’s arms behind his back, and cuffed them there, against the bloody wounds.

“You see, we’ve pressed a piece of ginger into his loose ass, every thrust is burning him. Delightful, isn’t it?” Steve gagged, but he couldn’t look away from the screen, the obviously desperate omega, trembling in his bonds.

“...B… Buck… cky…” Tony groaned, “...please…”

“I will leave this feed live, feel free to track it, you won’t find anything. Sergeant Barnes, I know you kept your friends around you, are they enjoying the show? If you think hard, you’ll know the right decision to make here, James.” The omega shrieked as the toy was pulled out of him, and hands spread him for the camera as the thick piece of ginger worked its way out after. Tears streamed down Tony’s cheeks, and the hunk of root was shoved back in, the toy replaced; Tony pressed down on it immediately, unable to stop. “Come back to us, and we’ll let you keep him.” Bucky was crying when he finally pulled his face away from the screen. His face held very little emotions, but tears were falling.

“I have to find him… I will go to Hydra, wherever the hell they are. I will hand myself over,” he said, swallowing thickly. “I will rescue my omega, and I don’t give a rat’s ass if it’s a trap!” He said, seeing Bruce going to talk. “I know it is, but this isn’t about me anymore!” Bruce flinched as screams rang through the speakers, Tony was being lifted by his wrists, now bound over his head, the toy pressed in fully, and then inflated. And they all saw the moment clarity smoothed Tony’s eyes of their glazed state.

“Bucky…” He panted, tugging at his bonds, “No! NO BUCKY!” He squirmed, obviously in agony. “Don’t do it, Bucky, don’t come here, it’s a trap! They’ll just kill me! Bucky, don’t do it! Don’t come here-mmpff!” He squirmed as they forced a ball gag into his mouth, buckling it behind his head.

“Bad manners, really.” The voice murmured.

“We’re _all_  going to find them, Bucky. We’re going to find them, and we’re going to kill them _all_.” Steve ground out, no alpha in his right mind would allow an omega to suffer so. Bucky started shaking, and it took everything he had to not smash the tv. He deserved this punishment, this was what he got for letting his sub get stolen.

“Fuck, WHERE DO I GO!?” He screamed at the screen. “There has to be something we overlooked! Where are they!?” The screen flickered, Tony was kicking and fighting, and the masked figure had a belt now, thick black leather, and was stepping toward him; two more men chained Tony’s ankles to the ground, spread apart, and the belt came down on Tony’s barely healed rear with an audible _SNAP_  that had everyone in the living room wincing.

“They jettisoned in New Mexico…” Steve pulled up a map on the table between them, they’d dragged it into the living room, it was a bigger surface. “Here, near Albuquerque.” The spot was highlighted blue. “That was a day ago, Jarvis, highlight the radius they could have reached in that time frame in the fastest aircraft Hydra possesses.” Jarvis obeyed, and Bruce swore, stepping back.

“So pretty much the whole country, and Canada.” The beta whispered, “Damn it.” Bucky let out a whine, and slammed his fist on the counter.

“Fuck, Fuck FUCK,” he roared and flipped the table over, knocking the map to the ground. “I will save you!” He said, running back to the screen, and squeezing it with his fists, the plastic protesting. “I will find you, if it’s the last thing I do!” Tony had his eyes clenched shut, teeth gritted, his hands gripping the chains holding him aloft; the sight made Steve’s chest ache, and he was sorry he had doubted Tony, such a strong omega, who cared so obviously for Bucky.

“I’ll make sure you get him back, Bucky, I swear to god.” He growled.

 _“Sirs,”_  Jarvis hummed, _“They have made a mistake in their coding, I have verified that this is a live feed, but their mistake was blocking me from finding only the area they are in. That means I can search every area BUT the place they occupy. My findings indicate Washington State, there is a manor in Seattle, I suggest taking a car to location, it will be less visible. The feed is also erratic,”_  As he spoke, the video glitched, pixelated, and cleared up to show that Tony was already sinking into the next wave of his heat, toes curling, and they had removed the toy. _“This suggests movement. A mobile prison. Perhaps a cargo truck, but the floor is too stable, more likely a ship on the coast. I am tracking all ships around the area currently.”_  Bruce was on his feet, shaking.

“We’ll rent a van, drive up, it’ll be slow, take a couple days… but we can’t let them know we suspect their location.”

“He could be dead in a couple more days,” Bucky snarled, but he knew his omega could handle it. He growled softly to himself. “Alright, Bruce, go get a van, Steve and I will start packing, Clint, I’m going to need you to gather mine and Tony’s blankets. _When_  we rescue him, I want him to feel comfortable,” he said, and he pushed Steve towards the weapons; the Avengers scattered, Bruce taking Jemma with him to acquire the vehicle, and Steve sorting through weapons as fast as he could.

 _“Sir, I will stream the feed to your phone.”_  Jarvis offered; on the screen, Tony had been lowered to the floor.

“Come on, it’s over here, come get it, bitch.” The masked man was laughing as Tony crawled after the toy he was carrying, walking backwards around the room so that Tony had to keep moving, slick dripping down his legs from his painful hole.

“Mmnn…” Tony whined around the gag, and then the man sat on the floor, and held the toy out,

“Come on, get your ass on it, whore!” The omega twisted, backing up to it, face twisted in agony, as he pressed his burning hole over the thick silicon. Bucky whimpered, and wished he could just turn the phone off, but he deserved to share Tony’s pain. He watched and packed weapons and gear with Steve, getting ready to leave for their mission. At least Tony was alive. Clint carried Bucky and Tony’s bedding out into the living room, packing it into a bag that would seal the scent in, and keep the others’ scents from polluting them.

“We’ll take him straight to the Seattle Manor,” Steve planned out. “Banner and Simmons will bandage him, clean him up, and then you two will sit tight while we tie up loose ends. He’ll need you more than anything else.” The Captain piled supplies by the door, and was the first to lift a load when the van pulled up to the front of the mansion. “Quickly, we have no time to lose.” Bucky nodded, and clapped Clint on the shoulder.

“Thank you,” he said, taking the bag with the bedding, and hefting that into the van with the other bags. He was getting his omega back and he was looking forward to kicking some Hydra ass. He jumped into the backseat with Clint while Bruce and Steve took the front.

The masked man laughed as Tony began to fuck himself on the dildo, before he roughly pulled it out of him, “Such a _bad_  boy,” he laughed, and slapped Tony’s ass hard. “I know you fucking want this toy, this knot, but you have to _work_  for it, my boy. Now, what are you going to do to earn your toy back?” Tony trembled, pressing his face to the floor, biting the gag, and rolling his hips on empty air.

“...’ea’e…” He groaned around the plastic ball between his teeth, he needed Bucky, he needed his alpha. Where was he? Rough hands pulled the gag off, and he licked his lips, panting hard. “Please sir, please, I’ll do anything you want, anything, please, please, I need it!” He whined, reaching for the toy despite the cuffs on his wrists, linking them together. “Please!” A slap rang across his cheek, splitting his lip in the same place that had just healed, and Tony flinched.

“You don’t speak unless directed!” He barked at him. A large smile fell upon his face, making him laugh. “Turn around, Bitch. I have something planned for you,” he grinned, the omega shuffled around on his hands and knees, shuddering, pressing his face to the floor. He wasn’t supposed to speak, so how was he supposed to answer the orders? Tony was in a haze, shaking, feeling hands trail over his back, smearing blood over the last stretch of unmarked skin beneath the bloody welts crossing his back from shoulders to ass. He searched the room with his eyes, desperate for Bucky, for help, but all he saw was the one way mirror, the camera’s light as another masked man shifted and moved in the brightly lit room, filming from all angles. “Your ass is positively gaping,” he hummed, and pressed his thumb softly against the rim, and was immediately rewarded with a rush of slick. He chuckled evilly, and slowly started to press his fist into the already stretched hole. The submissive squirmed, trying to crawl away, pain in his eyes.

“No…!” He choked, but hands gripped him, pulled him back toward the alpha that was tormenting him, and locked the chain between his wrists to a loop on the floor, holding him firmly in place. He felt the fingers press into him, one at a time, felt his ass spreading around the four digits, and was glad that Bucky had a huge cock. Then the thumb nudged inside, and he was crying out as the man tried to force his whole hand inside, thrusting roughly to try and press deeper. The man smiled as he pressed it in unrelenting, and the rim flared, and wrapped tightly around his wrist.

“Aaww, yes, fuck, I hope you’re watching, Barnes,” he chuckled, and slowly pulled his fist back, before shoving it right back in roughly; Tony screamed, it was too much, he was too sensitive for this, without proper preparation. The sub’s legs trembled, and everything felt rough and overwhelming, the floor was too hard, scratchy, and he whined and tried to pull away as the camera focused intently on his hole, stretching repeatedly over the alpha’s fist.

“Please… please stop… please…!” He begged, ignoring the order not to speak.

“Someone fucking gag this Bitch!” He snarled, and a man ran forward from the sidelines, and shoved in metal gag, so they could still access his mouth. The younger man laughed and came in Tony’s wide open mouth. Tony jerked back, shaking his head, and then the alpha’s hand curled into a real fist inside of him, instead of the wedge it had been. He convulsed, it felt just like a knot for a split second, and he came all over the floor helplessly. Awareness ripped through him, someone else’s cum dripping from his mouth, and he screamed, thrashing wildly. The gag was a hard presence in his mouth, and he arched and jerked as a hand gripped his jaw, lifted his head, and a cock was pressed into his mouth, down his throat. He shuddered, trying to pull away, everything was too bright, too white.

“Always knew that playboy still existed in you, once a slut, always a slut,” The stranger moaned, and started fucking his ass with his fist, his knuckles and fingers spreading his ass wide open. He wanted to ruin him for James, when the foolish man figured out their location. Tony squirmed, gagging on the cock in his throat, eyes flickering up to the camera, trying to pretend he was alright, for Bucky’s sake. But it hurt so bad, he couldn’t help the tears that slipped down his cheeks, so he closed his eyes tightly. It had been nearly two days, two days of burning pain in his ass, of humiliation, and heat, and torture. Day two, and he was fading fast. The hand inside of him burned with every motion, and that was when Tony remembered the ginger, pressed deep inside of him, burning his inner walls, and being pressed deeper and deeper by the hand within him. Cum spattered the side of his face without warning from another of the masked Hydra men, and he shuddered as more hot spunk poured down his throat.   
“Who knew the great Tony Stark could be such a good cum bucket,” he smiled, and smacked his face, before letting the next Hydra member get at him, and fuck his mouth. The one with his hand in Tony’s ass, finally, for the first time in hours, removed it.

“Now, I’m going to fuck you, and you’re going to beg to cum,” he hissed at him, and pressed into his hole, loose and sopping wet. Tony was breathing hard through his nose, feeling the cock within him, humiliated by the sound of it, sloppy and open, he could hear it.

“Fuckin’ loosened him up, didn’t ya, B?” The man who’d cum in his mouth laughed, and the camera zoomed in on his gaping hole, “You want the dildo? Make’im feel a little tighter for ya?” He held it up, handing it over, and Tony, who was half under the next wave of heat, whined as it was shoved roughly inside of him alongside the cock already within. His eyes rolled back in his head, and everything went black.

**  
  
**

_Overloaded_. Was Tony’s first thought when he woke up, grimacing, every motion accompanied by dried cum flaking off of his skin, and when he managed to get his eyes to open, he realized he was _covered_  from head to toe in semen. Some of it was dry, a lot of it was still wet, dripping down his sides. His wrists were now shackled to his ankles, a spreader bar keeping his feet far apart, the ball gag back in his mouth. Someone was knotted in his ass, which was, miraculously, attempting to tighten back up. His omega cells worked hard to repair the damage done to him, and he almost wished they wouldn’t because it hurt worse every time his entrance healed up.

“How do you feel?” B asked, trying not to touch his cum covered body. “To be scent marked by several men, not belonging to anyone, getting pregnant with _my_  child and not James’s,” he snorted. “Don’t worry. We’ll give the child a good home, far away from you,” he said, sighing happily. The omega jerked, struggling as hard as he could against his bonds, growling around the gag like a feral animal, and he had no idea anymore, how long he had been there, trapped in that room, with cocks inside him every minute. He needed Bucky, _needed_  him, his hole flared, as if trying to push the man out, and Tony trembled with fatigue, and yet, he continued to struggle. Fingers popped the gag out of his mouth, and he tried to bite them.

“FUCK YOU! YOU’RE ALL SADISTIC FUCKS, AND WHEN MY MATE GETS HERE, YOU’LL BE SORRY YOU EVER TOUCHED ME!” He snarled, throwing his head back and forth when they tried to gag him again. “MY DOM WILL **_END_  **YOU!” B growled and gripped him sharply from his hair.

“Will you shove that gag in his mouth now! He’s getting cum everywhere,” he said, not sounding at all concerned about James. They had plans for him, when he arrived, and he _would_  arrive, it was only a matter of time now. Tony headbutted the man trying to gag him, and bucked his body wildly, trying to get away, but hands gripped him, held him down, and the gag was forced between his teeth and strapped in tight.

“Six days.” Steve grunted, staring at his team, assembled and ready, on the jet. “Make them pay.” He ordered, stepping to the bay door, waiting for it to open, “Ready?” They were hovering over the ship Jarvis had singled out, it was definitely the place, and the deck was crawling with Hydra men in masks. “Let’s go.” He leapt from the open bay, landing on the deck in the middle of the swarm of soldiers. They drew weapons, trained them on Steve, and then the Hulk smashed into the deck beside him. On Bucky’s phone screen, Tony was writhing and arching, he was finished with his last wave, Jemma was waiting at the manor, ready to administer contraceptive drugs. Clint followed Natasha onto the deck, knocking arrows, and taking soldiers down left and right, while Nat ran for the doors that led below decks, searching for Tony’s location.

Sirens went off, and Tony groaned, jerking, as the men paused what they were doing. “Get it over with, B.” One of them, ‘A’, Tony thought they’d called him, _Fucking weirdos,_  gritted out. “Once they catch Barnes, you won’t get to play as much.” They seemed otherwise unworried by the loud alarm, by the Avengers attacking their floating base.

“Don’t rush me, A, I’m working on it, he keeps tryin’ to push my knot out,” he growled, and slapped Tony’s ass hard, trying to get a hand in alongside his knot. The sub clenched down hard, biting down on the gag, fighting the intrusion with all his might, eyes wild and feral, though his limbs shook with fatigue.

Bucky jumped down, and raced after Natasha, running quickly and shooting at any Hydra agents that were within range.

“I’m coming for you, Tony,” he said underneath his breath, running faster when Tasha rounded a corner.

“Dead end!” She raced back past him, heading the other direction, skidding around corners, and beating the ever living shit out of anyone who tried to stop her.

“Fuck,” he snarled and started to sniff the air, to see if he could find him like that, but his heat was over, and the crew most likely had windows open to ventilate the room, so that it _would_  be harder for them to find Tony. Tasha’s eyes flickered from door to door, and she forced them open, taking off down the hall when Tony wasn’t visible. And then, suddenly he was, and she wished, briefly, that he wasn’t. They had him on his chest and knees, and a hand was pulling out of his body, the alphas inside finally showing fear as Natasha picked up a chair, and slammed it into the observation window.

“BARNES!” She yelled, “GET IN HERE!” Bucky barreled in, and was overwhelmed with the scent of other alphas’ cum on his mate’s body. He could barely even smell Tony underneath all that cum… and it was the perfect rage inducer. He growled loudly and charged at the alpha jumping on him and gripping his throat with his teeth, and ripping out his throat, blood dripping down his chin as the warm body fell to the ground beneath him. After he took a second to calm down, he spat out the chunk of flesh,and rushed over to Tony’s side.

“Tony!” He gasped with a smile, and removed the gag, kissing him hard. Tony struggled and squirmed in his grip.

“NO! YOU IDIOT! YOU FUCKING IMBECILE!” He shrieked, “WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!” He shuddered as Bucky broke the bonds on his ankles and wrists. “You have to get out of here! You have to go! No, you can’t-! There’s a b-bomb inside of me!” Tony cried, pushing at Bucky’s chest weakly, though he was glad to see that someone had at least jerry-rigged Bucky’s arm into working. “Bucky, Bucky, you have to go, why did you come?! I told you not to!” Bucky was not at all happy to be called a fucking imbecile after all the work he’d done.

“Tony, you could have a hundred bombs in you, with red dots pointed at my back, and I would still come for you, always,” he said, going to his ass and looking inside. “You’re stretched really wide… I think I can reach in and get it out.” The omega shook beneath his hands as he was settled back on the ground.

“We only have five minutes… get it… please… please, Bucky…” He whispered. “Natalie...I...I mean Natasha, get out of here.” His voice was hoarse, rough from screaming, his body covered in lacerations and bruises, and the assassin shook her head.

“No. I’ll cover the door, Barnes, get that thing out of him.”

“Ja,” he said, removing the glove on his flesh hand, and he slowly started to work his fingers in, not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was. The sub swallowed, keeping his tortured eyes locked on Bucky’s face.

“I’m sorry…” He whispered, eyes burning with tears, “...Bucky…? I’m sorry.” He reached to grip his dom’s free hand, relaxing his body, but Bucky’s hands weren’t small, and the metal fingers gripping his were weak.

“Just relax Tony, I’m going to keep you safe, and when we get home, I’ll order us some of those burgers that you love so much,” he said, smiling weakly at him as he struggled to reach inside and find the bomb; Tony trembled, laying his head back, shivering.

“I’m trying…” His voice was barely a whisper, wincing as Bucky’s thumb pressed inside of him, and the dom worked his fist in slowly. “Nnn…” A high whine left the omega’s clenched teeth, and he felt Bucky’s fingers stretch out inside of him, feeling around for the electronic device that was two minutes away from exploding inside of him. The only comforting thing about this, was that if Bucky couldn’t get it, they would both die together. He tried not to think of that, and after several more seconds, his fingers scraped against it. “I FELT IT!” he said, pushing forward and grabbing it, slowly pulling his fist out. Tony choked on his next breath, because Bucky’s clenched fist, holding the bomb, was a lot bigger than anything that had been in him.

“Pull it out… quickly…!” He gasped, struggling to stay relaxed, not to clench up and make it harder for his dom. Inch by inch, Bucky’s hand slipped free, and Tony grabbed the bomb, ripping the casing open, and tugging a wire free. He slumped on the floor, gasping for breath. “Oh god… oh…” Bucky let out a huge sigh of relief, and he wrapped his arms around Tony.

“No time to relax, gotta go!” He said, lifting the sub up, “Cmon Tasha, lets get out of here.” The omega choked as he was lifted off the floor, covered in the cum of other alphas, possibly pregnant with B’s child, he buried his face in Bucky’s chest, tasting B’s blood on his lips from Bucky’s mouth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a live feed of Tony from his kidnappers, Jarvis figures out they're on a ship on the coast of Seattle Washington, and they rescue him from the ship after he spends his entire heat being tortured. Bucky ripped out the throat of the main guy who was hurting Tony, but they didn't catch/kill the man who had him kidnapped.


	29. I Can't Breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Literally throwing up cum, and uh...urine stuff goes on, taking a 'morning after' contraceptive, ignoring wounds *mental and physical*, finding out about...pretty big betrayal.
> 
> There's a big argument, and we hope it isn't too confusing. If it makes you cry...well, it made us cry, too.

Getting back to the jet was a blur for Tony, but the ride wasn’t. There was a nest of blankets waiting in a secluded corner, and Bucky’s gentle flesh hand washed his body down, and then wrapped him in the bedding smelling of home and love. Tony stared at the floor, tears sliding down his cheeks silently, jaw clenched, he wouldn’t sob. To his surprise, Clint and Natasha both stayed as close to him as they could get without climbing in his bed, both omegas protective and wary. Arriving at the Seattle mansion was hectic, and Tony refused to be carried. He slung an arm over each of the other omegas’ shoulders, and, Bucky at his back, stumbled into the house, where Jemma waited. Bucky laid a blanket down on the couch, and instructed Clint and Tasha to lay him down.

“Jarvis, order Tony his favorite burger, get all of us one,” he said, putting another blanket on top of Tony.

“Can I… shower please…?” Tony whispered, grabbing Bucky’s hand, “...please… with you?” He clung to his dom’s fingers desperately, he needed Bucky close. The dom nodded.

“Yes,” he said, removing the blanket, and tossing it onto the couch. He then wrapped Tony’s arm around his shoulders, and walked him to the bathroom. The omega stumbled often, nearly falling every few steps, clutching at the alpha for support.

“I’m sorry.” He whispered, barely audible, as Bucky leaned him against the wall of the shower, and turned the water on.

“It’s okay, you’re being so good,” he said, nuzzling him. and using one hand to strip out of his clothes as the other supported Tony; the omega’s legs were shaking, and Tony watched him with sad eyes.

“But…” he whispered, “...they… they b-bred me…” And tears started to slip down his cheeks, in steady streams, “...they…” Tony’s eyes flickered down, and if not for Bucky’s hand supporting him, he would have collapsed. Then his dom was naked, and standing against him, pulling him away from the shower wall with gentle hands, and tucking him against that broad chest until he felt, finally, safe. “Everything hurts…” He mumbled, closing his eyes as the water poured over his lacerated back, blood tinting the water red; Tony’s shoulders shook and he tried to turn around, to get the front of his body clean, smearing blood onto Bucky’s chest, and laying his head back. “Okay…”

“I will take care of you,” he said, keeping his arms tight and comforting around Tony, nuzzling his head. “I don’t know how well I can wash you without the use of both of my hands,” he said, gently rubbing a hand over his side.

“...’m clean enough… food?” Tony tried to distract Bucky, shivering, and then gave up, “...need a… contraceptive…” He clenched his eyes shut. “I need a contraceptive, they fucked me bare, Bucky.”

“I know,” he said, preventing himself from growling. He didn’t want to scare Tony. “Bruce has contraceptives ready for you, and your burgers are on the way,” he said, helping Tony out of the shower. He set him on the toilet seat, and started to dry him off so he could put bandages on him. Whimpers worked their way out of Tony’s raw throat, the towel rough against his wounds, but he would rather it be Bucky than anyone else.

“Can Natasha and Clint sleep by me…?” He whispered, lifting pleading eyes to Bucky’s face. “Please…?” He would feel so much safer with all three of them around him, if Steve didn’t hate him so much, he would ask for him, too. “And Bruce…?”

“Yes, anyone you’d like,” he said, nuzzling him softly, and wrapping bandages all over his body. “I can even get Pepper to come over if you want,” he said, smiling softly. Tony’s lip trembled.

“Please…” He whispered, “...Pepper… and can… can we all sleep… all of us… together?” He winced, and it seemed to clear his head a little. “Sorry, I just… it would feel safer. Not that… ow… not that you don’t make me feel safe, but I…” He closed his eyes, breathing out slowly. “Do we have to stay here?” Left his lips before he could stop it. “Where’s my suit?”

“Your suit is here,” he said, “we had a team pick it up and bring it here… and for now, I think its best we do stay. Later we can make plans about moving. Jarvis? Contact Pepper, tell her to get her ass here,” he said, helping Tony stand up once he was fully bandaged.

 _“Yes, sir.”_  Was the AI’s immediate response, and Tony clutched at Bucky’s flesh arm.

“I need to fix your arm. The EMP took it out, didn’t it? I didn’t have time to recalibrate it.” He shuffled painfully into the living room, grateful when Tasha handed him a pair of thin sleeping pants; putting them on was another problem altogether. He flushed in humiliation when Tasha leaned to help him.

“It’s alright, Tony. Come on, let’s get you some food.”

 _“Sirs, Ms. Potts is en route.”_  Jarvis announced.

“You can calibrate it later, baby. And thanks, Jarvis.” Bucky responded, and smoothed Tony’s hair back, helping Tasha help Tony into the kitchen and into a soft chair. “I ordered burgers for everyone, Tasha, have they arrived?” Tony shivered, hunching forward, his back was itchy, and burning. Steve stepped out of the kitchen, carrying a box of burgers, and fries. He set it in front of Tony, and slowly lowered himself to his knees.

"Stark… Tony," He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for the way I've treated you." Tony stared at him.

"Get off the floor, Spangles." He grunted weakly, and Steve smiled, and straightened up while Natasha pressed a burger into Tony's hands. Bucky sat besides Tony, and watched the display. He smiled at his best friend and nodded at him, proud of him for apologizing to his mate. Simmons hesitated in the doorway.

"Mr. Stark, I have the contraceptives, right here, if you want them." Tony held his hand out. "Oh, n-no, sir, these are an injection. It's more effective." The omega looked her over.

"Who are you?" He paused. "No, wait, Simmons, isn't it? Bio engineer?" She flushed.

"Yes, sir."

"Perhaps Simmons can work with you and Bruce in the future," Bucky suggested; Clint was brooding in a corner. It had been almost two weeks since he came out of heat… and he hadn't heard a peep from Phil; watching Tony and Bruce was a bittersweet reminder. Tony looked around,

"I'm not gonna shatter, come on, I've been through worse. Relax and eat. It's on me." He attempted, the others passed burgers around, chewed, and laughed, but it was somber, they knew he wasn't okay. Bucky knew most of all, he had hardly torn his gaze away from the live feed going on his phone. He nuzzled Tony's jaw with his nose, and took bites out of his burger occasionally; the omega shoved a bite into his own mouth, chewing quickly, and sure, they had fed him, but burgers. He clenched his eyes shut as he took another bite, and another, teeth sinking into the food. Jemma broke the silence.

"Mr. Stark?"

"It's _Tony._ " He looked her over, eyes focusing on the syringe in her hand, "Right, okay. Get it over with." The sub held his arm out, and she gently slid the needle into the vein.

"There will be slight cramping." She said softly, and he gave her a nod.

"Thank you, Jemma." Tony replied in kind; Bucky grinned, and pushed some cheesy fries in Tony's direction.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to find you," he said softly, and Tony tensed.

"Not your fault." He slowly lowered his burger. "Any of you, it's not any of your fault. There wasn't much to go off of. They dumped the suit, took my tracker…" He couldn't help running his tongue over the empty space between two of his teeth where that had been. "You found me, that's what counts. I'm sorry that I was…" Tony's eyes flicked down. "I was stupid. I ignored the signs of heat, and I put you all in danger. If you want to remove me from the Avengers, I'll understand."

"That won't be necessary." A voice said from the doorway, and Coulson stepped into the kitchen, looking around. "We're all in agreement that you are an important asset to the team, Stark. You're not getting off that easy." Phil smiled, then turned, "Jemma? The bus is waiting. Where's my omega?" Bucky reached into his pocket, and put the tiny set of tools, and the programmer chip on the table. The second Clint smelled his alpha, he ran into the room and leaped on him, rubbing his face against Phil's, who wrapped him tight in loving arms, and carried him into the living room, settling their bodies onto the couch. "I missed you, Little Hawk, I am so sorry that we were apart so long." He kissed Clint's nose, stroking his hair. "I won't ever let that happen again." Tony tore his eyes away from them and picked up the tool kit, flipping it over in his hands,.

"The tracker is useless now, I'll code a new one… inject it…" The sub muttered, as Clint shivered and nuzzled his dom.

"You left me… Tony helped me through the last of it," he muttered, and Phil sighed.

"Clint… I talked with you first. You said you understood." He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles on the back of his sub's neck. "Are you angry at me?"

"I was in heat, you know we aren't in our right minds, even if we're waiting for a cycle," he sighed, and shook his head. "No, not really."

"I did what I could, Clint." Coulson tugged him closer, kissing him. "Do you know yet… if…?" His eyes searched Clint's for some sign, "You are so beautiful, Clint."

"I know," he said, remembering his panic attack after Phil left, and he kissed him back. "I don't know yet, Bucky went shopping, and then when he came back, we had to suit up."

"I would like to be with you when you take the test." The dom murmured, "My team is leaving on a mission, I'm staying with you." Clint tilted his head to the side.

"Are you sure? Aren't you leading the team?" He asked. "I mean… I can take the test now, and then you can leave with them."

"I'm staying, Clint." Phil pulled him into another kiss. "I will make it up to you. And they can handle it." Clint beamed and kissed him hard, running his fingers through Phil's hair. "Then it's settled." The dom murmured as he lifted Clint. "You need to eat, spend time with Tony; he needs us all right now." The archer nodded, and put his feet on the ground.

"You need to eat too, Mr. Alpha," he said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the kitchen; Coulson smiled softly.

"You're probably right." The alpha settled himself at the table with Clint and Bruce, listening as Steve and Bucky squabbled back and forth over memories from their youth. Tony was laughing at them, Bucky's fingers buried possessively in his hair, when the first cramp hit, making him wince.

"Ow." He waved away the concerned looks of his team. "It's just the contraceptive." Taking a deep breath, Tony shifted in his cushioned chair; Clint leaned over and licked Phil's ear.

"You owe me a knot, don't forget that," he said, grinning before grabbing a burger. Bucky frowned and rubbed Tony's belly, kissing his cheek. Coulson, to his credit, kept his face clear, even though he longed to take Clint right then and there. Tony took Bucky's hand in his own.

"I'm fine." He insisted, "Stop worrying." But Steve couldn't stop himself from replying.

"Tony, what happened to you is not… it's normal to be affected by these things."

"I know that. I've had worse, and I'm perfectly fine."

"No, you're not." Steve frowned.

"Yes. I. Am." Tony's jaw clenched, and Bucky growled at both of them.

"Stop it, now. It's not the time to fight." He looked at Steve, "He has been abused before… maybe not to his degree, but he has his ways of coping." Steve nodded slowly.

"Fine." He turned away, grabbing another burger. Tony buried his head under Bucky's arm, shivering through the next cramp, hands clenching into fist.

"Yeah… I'm done eating." He mumbled, wincing, the pain making him gag a little.

"Okay," Bucky smiled and nuzzled Tony's head, kissing him softly. "It'll pass…"

"I know." The sub ground out, gripping Bucky's hand tightly; Bucky squeezed his hand back, nuzzling him. Clint moved into Phil's lap, keeping an eye on Tony, but he was too horny not to do it. The alpha sighed, rubbing Clint's back, and watched Tony with concern clear in his eyes, as the omega gagged again, lurching unsteadily to his feet, looking around desperately for something to throw up in. Bucky quickly grabbed a garbage can, and held it underneath his mouth, rubbing his back. Clint frowned, suddenly not so horny, as Tony gripped the can tightly, and hacked up all the burger he'd eaten, eyes watering, barely able to suck in a breath between bouts. Until it wasn't burger anymore, but cum, foamy and white. Bucky winced, and rubbed Tony's back, almost throwing up himself when he realised what was coming out of his sub's mouth; Tony heaved, choking and shaking, until he finally managed to gasp in a breath, leaning back against Bucky.

"Ow… ow…" He whimpered, his back burning from the contact.

"Shh okay, sit down," he said, helping him into a chair. He quickly tied up the garbage bag, and then moved to get him a glass of water; Tony avoided their looks of concern, grabbing napkins to wipe his mouth, shaking harder every second. Bucky set the water down besides him, and nuzzled his head. "Good boy, Getting all of that out." Tony shook his head, trembling.

"There's m-more, I can feel it…" He panted, pushing the water away, and climbing out of his chair, running for the bathroom. Bucky grabbed the water, and raced after him, wanting to help him. The omega fell to his knees by the toilet, gagging and retching, until his stomach was fully empty. Sweat dripped down his brow, his hair wet with it, when all the heaves turned dry, and nothing more came up. "Fuck… fuck…" He panted, reaching for the flush lever, but Bucky beat him to it, and reached over, grabbing a cool wash cloth, and running it over Tony's face and neck; Tony shuddered, and crawled into Bucky's lap, breathing hard. "Sorry…"

"Don't be, just relax," he said, nuzzling him.

"But I… I went out and they…" He whispered, swallowing thickly.

"Shh, no, don’t talk about it, your home now and safe," he kissed his cheek, Tony whined.

"But it was my fault, they were trying to get you… they were going to use me to… control you… and that faction was small, Bucky! There're more, they were taking orders from someone else!" He broke off, coughing.

"Do you know who? Do you have any names at all?" His dom asked, being patient.

"They used letters mostly… in front of me… but in the plane when they thought I was knocked out… they mentioned a Darun…? Something Darun… Frank Darun? I don't know…" He rubbed his forehead. "I can't remember…" Bucky nodded.

"It's a start. I'll tell Phil when we are done here," he hummed, Tony nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry… after that they were extremely careful about what they said around me…" He took the rag from Bucky, folded it over, and started to clean his dom's face, still half bloody. "You… are crazy. You ripped his throat out…" Bucky sighed, content with Tony's actions.

"He was hurting you. I didn't like that."

"Yeah, well…" Tony mumbled, gently wiping the blood away. That done, he swished a gulp of water around in his mouth and spat it in the toilet, grimacing. "Bucky…? Make me smell like you?" He whispered, swallowing.

"Yes, come on," he said, lifting him up, taking him to the bedroom. "I'll scent mark you and then we'll return to the others." The omega nodded slowly, and took a shuddery breath when he was lowered to the bed, in just his loose sleep pants.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled again, "I… I wanted you so bad… the whole time… it must have been awful for you." He pressed up on his elbows to relieve pressure on his back. "I know they sent you video."

"It was a live feed… I saw just about everything," he said, nuzzling him softly, and laying on top of him, rubbing their bodies together; Tony shuddered, eyes widening.

"Live?" He choked, "...it was… fuck, I'm so sorry…!" He kissed Bucky’s chin, swallowing. "I'm sorry…"

"Shh, you're home now, that's what matters," he hummed, and ran his hands over Tony's skin; the omega shivered as Bucky slipped his pants down and off.

"But…" He closed his eyes, then snapped them back open, whimpering. Bucky's eyes shot up to meet his.

"Are you okay, Tony?" he asked,nuzzling him softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just, closed my eyes, sorry." Tony mumbled, "I'm alright." He breathed deeply; Bucky sighed and kissed Tony softly, hugging him comfortingly.

"I love you, Tony," he said, nuzzling him, as soft shudders wracked his omega's form.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, "I know it was already bad with… my problems, and they're worse now… I'm sorry."

"I'll help you get through this, we'll work on it. Just… try to tell me what some triggers are before I accidentally set you off? I don't want another accident like in the pool." Tony flinched at the reminder.

"I don't know them yet." He whispered, "I… honestly don't. I'm pretty sure whips are out." It was supposed to be a joke, but it sounded weak even to his own ears. The assassin nodded.

"I didn't want to whip you anyway," he said, running his legs over Tony's legs, covering him in his scent; Tony lay still, focusing on Bucky, on the metal hand tracing his collarbones, and the flesh hand rubbing over his belly.

"If you… cum or… or mark me with… uh, urine, it'll be a lot stronger."

"Are you okay with that?" The alpha asked, nuzzling him. He knew Tony had been absolutely covered in cum on the ship, and didn't want to make his lover uncomfortable; Tony nuzzled back against him.

"I… uh… I think so, but there's no way to be sure until we try it." Bucky nodded, and got up onto all fours, reaching down to stroke himself. Tony swallowed. "No, let… let me." He scooted down and wrapped both hands around the thick shaft, hesitantly opening his mouth to suckle the head. He groaned, Bucky tasted so good, so much better than the bitter seed they'd splattered his body with. He sucked more firmly, taking a few inches into his mouth, keeping his eyes wide open. Bucky groaned, and petted Tony's head softly as the sub sucked along his shaft, very gently thrusting his hips against his chin.Tony focused on Bucky's smell, the warmth of his body, and ran his tongue over the slit, eyes on his dom's face. Pulling back, he licked over the shaft. "This… uh, this is okay."

"Yes, this is very okay, this is so good," he moaned and reached down to keep stroking when Tony stopped. The omega took the head back in his mouth, bobbed slowly, and watched Bucky for signs of impending orgasm. Bucky's thrusts started to get a bit harder and rougher, and right when he was about to cum, he pulled out of Tony's mouth and came all over his face and neck. The omega flinched, eyes closing tight, and then he tasted Bucky, smelled _Bucky_ , and he relaxed.

"Oh… okay… that's alright, too." He murmured, his muscles unwinding as Bucky rubbed the cum into his skin.

"That's good," he smiled, "I'd hate it if I couldn't scent mark you," he said, kissing him softly, not caring if he got cum on his lips, and continued to rub it into his skin. "You know… I read this thing, where omega girls, if they have unprotected sex and if they don't want to get pregnant, urine kills off the sperm… I could piss in your ass if you'd want," he said. "I don't want to aggravate any wounds though." Tony chewed his lip, contemplative.

"It's sterile, so it wouldn't… it could only help at this point." He wasn't too fond of the idea, but if it helped, well... "You're a lot more dominant than they were. All of them… except the man off camera… were Malty fours at most." Bucky nodded.

"Well, I never did get that test done," he said, nuzzling him. "It's up to you whether you want me to piss in you or not." Tony pressed over onto his hands and knees.

"We didn't get the… the toy." He was pretty sure he would never have been able to use that particular toy ever again, but still. "Do it, please."

"We can always make more, I still have a bunch of colors saved," he said, and he gripped Tony's hips, pressing his cock into his abused hole, gentle and slow. Tony's face twisted in pain.

"What'd they…? Ginger… they put ginger in me." He grunted, pressing his face into the soft bedding, at least Bucky wasn't completely hard.

"Yeah…" he said, sadly, and he released his piss within him. Tony hissed, it _stung_  more than he'd expected, and he was sore and exhausted, feeling it flow into his passage.

"I don't know if I can hold it in… they uh… really stretched me." His dom nodded.

"It's okay, I want you to keep your ass in the air for a few minutes," he said; Tony nodded, groaning as he shifted his knees under his body, and Bucky slowly pulled out.

"Fuck."

"Just relax," he hummed, and went to get a bucket for him to release into; Tony tried, rubbing his face against the bedding to remind himself where he was. Bucky came back with a bucket, and helped Tony lean back, so the piss could just fall right out. Tony whimpered, hole flexing, as it poured out of him, too thick to be just urine. He struggled with his thoughts, as cum filled the bucket, thinned by Bucky's piss. Bucky pursed his lips, but was very happy that it was coming out of him; the omega clenched his fingers in the blankets as something burned his walls.

"Ow… nnn…" He whined, pushing, until the chunk of ginger root slipped into the bucket, leaving his hole red and inflamed.

"We'll give you a bath soon," he said, rubbing his hips gently, and removing the bucket when Tony was finally empty; the omega sighed.

"Burns." He grunted. "Am I… how bad is it, Bucky?" He spread himself open, whimpering, smelling of his dom's pungent urine. He sighed, and removed Tony’s hands.

“You will be fine. For now, just take it easy,” he said, rubbing his back. He didn’t want his omega to strain his hole anymore than it already was.

“That bad, huh?” Tony sat up slowly, back cracking, “...ow.” His nose wrinkled, and he nuzzled against Bucky’s shoulder. “I guess I’m lucky they focused on my back, hmm?”

“You’re lucky you’re alive,” he said, letting out a deep sigh, and kissing the top of his head. “C’mon, let’s get those pants back on you.” Tony glowered.

“Thanks for the reminder.” The omega huffed out, climbing shakily to his feet, gripping Bucky as he tried to step into the pants, legs shaking. His dom sighed, and helped him into the pants, pulling them up to rest on Tony’s hips.

“There you go. Would you like a shirt? You can wear one of mine.” The omega twisted to look at his bandaged back in the mirror.

“I guess. As long as you’ve worn it recently.” His voice shook as he spoke, and he shifted on his feet, trying to find stability. “It’s… Jarvis?”

 _“Yes, sir?”_  Relief poured through Tony’s body, he’d tried everything to get through to Jarvis when he’d been captive, but they’d never let anything near him that he could use.

“What time is it? And how close is Pepper?”

 _“It’s eight thirty pm, sir, and Ms. Potts is approximately one hour away.”_  Tony nodded slowly, taking the t-shirt that Bucky handed him, but when he raised his arms above his head, it burned all the way across his back, wounds opening.

“Fuck, bad idea, bad idea!” He slowly lowered them, wiggling awkwardly into the shirt. “I’m okay,” He reassured his dom, “Jarvis, tell Pepper to just… come in when she gets here.” He grabbed the edge of the mattress, trying to tug it off the frame. Bucky stopped Tony, and pulled it off of the frame for him.

“Would you like it to be in the living room, or in here? I can get a few other mattresses as well…” The omega leaned against the wall, already half exhausted.

“Living room. And yeah, I just wanna...and have everyone sleep together…?”

“That’s fine,” he kissed him, “Go back to everyone and relax, I’ll get the living room set up.” Tony nodded slowly, and moved slowly out of the room, trying to keep from hurting himself worse, he lifted the collar of Bucky’s shirt up to his nose, and inhaled the comforting scent; stepping into the kitchen, he frowned when the conversation ground to a halt.

“It’s rude to talk about people, didn’t anyone tell you?” He grunted, turning to leave the room, but Natasha caught him by the arm, so much more gentle than usual that it gave him pause. “Coulson, Frank Darun. It’s the only thing I got.” The omega muttered as she helped him back into his cushioned chair.

“Frank Darun… I wonder if he is leading the whole thing,” Coulson said, and Clint nodded.

“I think Hydra might be larger than we realize.” That drew a snort from Tony.

“Y’think?” He rolled his eyes, “It’s _obvious_  that they’re larger than you realized, that ship, for instance, had what, two hundred… three hundred men on it? And all Hydra. The Cybertech involvement? The men that took me answered to someone higher, and they wanted /my/ Alpha.” The sub’s teeth flashed in a growl.

“We’ll keep you safe, and your alpha,” Clint said, fingering his bow, and running his fingers along the taut string. “There’s no way we’ll let you guys get captured again.”

“Right, and what does that mean? Being locked up in _another_  house? Sitting around while you do all the work?” Tony looked at Clint, let his eyes travel to each of the team members’ faces. “I’m not doing that. Not this time. Any intel on Hydra, I want it, I want to take them down. They’ll never touch Bucky. **I won’t let them**.” Clint nodded, and took the paperwork out of Phil’s jacket, handing it over to Tony.

“He’s right, Phil. If anyone can stop them… well, we’ll need his help,” he said, Tony took the sheaf of papers.

“Thank you, Clint.” Lifting the top page, he scanned the type, some he already knew, some was useless, old bases and that sort of thing. “They won’t go somewhere they’ve been before, the ship is proof enough of that.” He muttered, setting that aside. “They’ll be in aircraft, and on ships.”

“Hydra was aligned with Shield, right? What if they try to use another helicarrier?” Clint asked, trying to help even though he had no clue where to actually begin. Tony’s eyes flickered to his face.

“Then we’re half fucked.” He muttered. “Except… Jarvis knows the signatures of a Helicarrier system, he could track them. Jay, get on it.”

 _“Yes, sir.”_  The omega flipped through a few more pages.

“We’d need Wilson for that one… and Thor. If I carried Bucky, and Wilson carried Steve, then Nat and Clint could take a jet, or grab onto Thor, and…”

“I’ll go with Thor,” he said, “Tasha can ride with Coulson, and Hulk can meet us there. We need to figure out where to strike that would cause the most damage without getting ourselves killed in the process, and when to make our move.” Tony nodded.

“This is all hypothetical.” He muttered, but Steve was writing it down, titling it ‘Strategy 1’, when Bucky stepped into the kitchen, a little out of breath. “Okay. So then, if it’s ships like the last one… same entrance plan, pair someone who flies with someone who doesn’t… last few on a jet, or boat. Do you own a speedboat? I own a speedboat.” Bucky walked over to Tony.

“Living room is set up,” he said, looking at the paper Steve was writing it on. “What if we went underneath hydra? Used Submarines?” Tony was the one who answered.

“I can come up underneath, sink ships, all of that, but what we need is intel, information, to be sure that they’re gone, so that would be a bit counterproductive. Then again, there’s not much left of Shield, so… taking a lot of people captive isn’t an option either. Even _I_  don’t have room for that.” His words scattered as Bucky’s fingers pressed into his hair, rubbing the base of his neck in his favorite way. Bucky smiled when he felt Tony relax just a little.

“So, do we have any kind of plan?” he asked both Tony and Steve. “Has Jarvis found anything yet?” Tony shook his head.

“Barely started looking.” He murmured, Steve’s hands stilled in their writing.

“We all need to sleep.” The whole time Tony had been captive, they’d barely rested, cat napped, maybe, but always alert, waiting for something, anything. “What’s the sleeping arrangement, anyway?” Steve continued, and Tony gestured at the living room.

“You can sleep anywhere you want… uh… including on the giant mattress thing I’m sure Bucky rigged beautifully on the living room floor.” He was having trouble getting the words out, afraid to go to sleep, even as Bucky’s fingers rubbed over his scalp and loosened his muscles. The brunette alpha smiled and nodded.

“Come Tony,” he said, lifting him up, and carrying him into the living room. He got on the mattresses, and laid Tony down on top of some blankets, pulling him against his chest; the submissive would have crawled if Bucky had asked. Burying his scruffy face in the dom’s chest, Tony kept his eyes open, muscles tensing as he waited for sleep, and with it, the nightmares. He’d slept on and off while they had him captive, and every time it had been Obi’s face behind his lids, Obi’s words in his ears. As if his reality hadn’t been bad enough. He tensed when he felt the mattress dip behind him, but then he scented Tasha.

“Sleep.” She murmured, “We will protect you.” And she curled against his back, protecting his wounded body. After her came Clint, tucking himself next to Tasha, pulling Phil, now only in boxers, with him. Tony was trembling when Bruce lay across the foot of the bed, and then, when he thought for sure that Steve had gone to his own room, the blond settled across the top of the mattresses. Tony was surrounded on all sides, but instead of making him feel trapped, he felt safer than he had in a long while. Bucky smiled up at Steve, and down at his other friends, before kissing Tony softly, petting him softly, and closing his own eyes.

“I love you, Tony. Goodnight,” he hummed. The omega swallowed.

“Bucky…” He whispered, biting his lip, “...Bucky, I don’t wanna sleep…” His voice cracked, and he hated it, hated how vulnerable he sounded. “I really…” And then the front door opened, and every single body in the bedding tensed, ready to fight, until;

“Tony?” Pepper kicked off her heels, and climbed into the bed without hesitation in her sleek dress, settling herself between Tony and Natasha. “I’m so sorry, Tony, for how I’ve treated you…”

“Don’t. Don’t, Pepper.” The omega began to panic at her words, “I’m not dead, don’t eulogize!”

“I’m not, Tony, please?” She stroked his hair, smoothed her thumb over the shell of his ear. “I’m sorry for putting the company before you, I know that’s how it seemed, but I was only trying to secure your future… and I know now that it wasn’t worth the cost.” Tony buried his face in Bucky’s chest, clutching at his alpha, and she fell silent. And then Tony smelled it, and he was sitting up, staring at Pepper, who was looking up at him.

“You’re bonded.” He whispered. “I can smell it-” His gaze twitched to Natasha’s hand, resting on Pepper’s stomach, “...you bonded Romanov?” He whimpered. “Natasha… you didn’t tell me… you…” Bucky smiled at Pepper, for once glad she was in their presence. He nuzzled Tony’s head, trying to keep him as calm as possible. Natasha rolled her eyes,.

“I’m a secret agent… there are many things about me you don’t know, Tony. I don’t share personal information about myself.” Tony’s face twisted in agony, and he pushed to his feet.

“How long, Pepper?” He swallowed at her guarded look. “HOW LONG?!”

“Since the day after I left you, Tony.” That had him stumbling backward, tripping over bodies.

“You… you left me for…” He dug his nails into his chest, hyperventilating, trying to catch his breath as he stumbled off the bed, shaking.

“Tony, please, Tony, I’m sorry!” Pepper followed him, and he backed away from her.

“Was any of it true, Pepper!? Was there anything I could have done?! No… and you distracted me by… by _giving_  me to another alpha on a silver platter, an alpha you didn’t even KNOW!” Bucky stood up, staring down at the woman.

“Tell me that isn’t true, Pepper… tell me you didn’t throw Tony to me so you could be rid of him!” He growled loudly. Natasha put herself between Bucky and Pepper, growling back at the alpha, not backing down even an inch. Having it put that way, so plainly, what must have happened, it broke something in Tony’s chest.

“No, that wasn’t my intention!” Pepper cried, trying to shift Nat behind her body, hands gentle. “Tash, please, I don’t want a fight, I just want my boy safe.” She whispered, Tony flinched backward at that, because that had been what she had called him, when they were alone, and she still cared for him. _My Boy._  “Tony, please, believe me… that wasn’t what I… Phil said that if Bucky had an omega he would adjust better to life after his time as the Winter Soldier and you _needed_  a dom, Tony.” That hurt even worse.

“It wasn’t even completely about me… it was about finding a way to control Bucky.” Tony’s nostrils flared, and his gaze twitched to Coulson, who looked resigned and wary. “You’re as bad as Hydra!”

“You manipulated both of us! Is this how you _handle_  things, handler!?” Bucky snarled, and clenched his fists. He was glad Tony and him had found each other… but he wished it had been under different circumstances! Clint looked at Phil, and stood up to go stand by Tony.

“I’m sure it wasn’t like that… ” The archer insisted hesitantly. Tony shuddered as Clint’s hand slid up to grip his shoulder comfortingly.

“It was…” The brunette omega whispered. “It was exactly like that. No higher ups ordered him to do it, because there _are_  no higher ups, are there, Coulson?” He shook himself. “And you, Pepper… you were all I had.” He stared her down, and she dropped her gaze.

“Tony, I couldn’t help it. We…” She was trying desperately not to wrap herself around Natasha, Tony could see it. “We couldn’t help it.”

“Right.” He muttered, “But you could help _not_  using me as a tool, a pawn… just like Stane.” She stumbled back a step at his words and Tony found Natasha’s angry eyes boring into his own. Coulson was too busy trying to hold Clint’s confused gaze, and Bucky had almost shifted his body in front of Tony’s in the interim. Bruce shuffled out of the room, so he didn’t hulk out from Tony’s anger alone. Clint looked back and forth between Tony and Coulson’s gaze, confused out of his mind, not wanting to believe what he was hearing.

“Tony… what do you mean there are no higher ups?” he asked, his voice shaking. Coulson sighed.

“He means… that I am the Director of Shield now.” But barely anyone else was paying attention to Phil, because Tony was pushing Bucky out of his way.

“You want to fight me, Natasha?! Go on! You took what I had, how long did you laugh about it behind my back, huh? How long did you pretend to be my friend while planning to take my Alpha?” He kept his voice low. “You want to hurt me more? Go ahead!” Pepper whimpered.

“Tony, no, Tony it wasn’t like that, it wasn’t, you needed someone, and he needed…”

“He needed a trigger, a switch, a fucking control mechanism, and you thought ‘Sure, why not? Let’s give him Tony!’” Clint stared at his dom, his eyes wide with horror.

“How long?” He asked softly; across from Tony, Natasha snarled loudly.

“IT WASN’T LIKE THAT!” She shouted at him, her teeth gnashing together. “I’ve always been your friend, it was Pepper who came to me after every fight you two had, and I got her to calm down and think about the things you both did, instead of acting recklessly. You needed someone who could handle you better! Not just yell at you and then go back to work!” Tony’s hands shook.

“Handle me…” He whispered. “Of course. Because when someone doesn’t cooperate with your plans they get _handled_ , isn’t that right, Natasha?” Pepper gripped the redhead’s wrist.

“Nat, baby, don’t.” She pulled her back. “Tony, I was going to… to tell you…”

“That you used me? That you gave me to Bucky to try and make his life easier, to try and control his life, too, because you couldn’t handle not _dropping_  me!? You don’t know half of what I went through, Pepper, with _**him**_ … you think you do, but you don’t, and I trusted you…” He trailed off, feeling Bucky’s fingers twine with his. “I trusted you.” Coulson stepped closer to the group of bristling Avengers.

“Clint…” He held a hand out. “Come on, let’s go somewhere else and talk about this.” Natasha stared at Pepper, remaining quiet as Bucky pulled Tony against his chest. Bucky pressed his nose against Tony’s head, kissing his hair softly. His omega must be so tired. Clint stared at Coulson, and shook his head, taking a step back.

“I trusted you…” he said, repeating Tony’s words, feeling just as betrayed. Phil’s hand dropped.

“Clint… it was time sensitive. I had to go, it had to happen. Shield’s continued existence is completely secret, I couldn’t…” His words were drowned out a second later by Pepper,

“Damn it, Tony, you know I love you, you know I care about you-”

“So what, you did background checks on eligible Malty fives?” He snarled.

“I… Tony, please, please…”

“Oh god, you actually did, you _did_! Is that how Coulson made the fucking connection?!” Clint looked at Phil again.

“What about Hill!? Why couldn’t she run Shield!? You know that you can’t be a Director and a bonded alpha at the same time, it doesn’t work! You have to choose… and I guess you did when you chose to accept the position,” he said, his heart hurting as he backed away. “Is what Tony said true? You ruined his relationship with Pepper, and got him a new alpha!?” Now it was Bucky snarling.

“I knew you were always a bitch, Pepper. Some alpha, too cowardly to tell the damn truth to the one you love!” Tony was reeling, he couldn’t handle this, on top of everything else, knowing that Pepper had left him, because she thought he needed a firmer hand. That she had left him for Natasha, and neither of them had told him. He would have understood. Alright, maybe he wouldn’t have, but Pepper was one of his only friends, he realized who she must have gone to first, and felt even more disgusted.

“I just wanted what was best for him, Barnes,” Pepper growled back, hackles raising, “and is it so bad that that is you!?” She pulled Tasha against her body, “Rhodey refused to be involved, or it would have been…”

“You tried to sell me to Rhodey?” Tony whispered, and of course, that was exactly what he’d suspected, and no fucking wonder James Rhodes was avoiding his calls. “I… I don’t ever want you in my home again, Virginia Potts.” Rhodey was his best friend, since childhood, the son of a Military man, who came to a weapons demonstration, leaving his son to wander the facility until he’d met Tony. The two had hit it off right away. How could she try and force them into being more than that?

“Tony… Tony, please, you don’t mean that!” Pepper cried. “Please, Tones, My Boy, please…!”

“I’m not your boy, Potts. I’m Bucky’s now, and because of you… because of you I’m worth something only if someone _owns_  me.”

“Tony…” She whimpered. “No… please, please, Tony, you’re family to me, family!”

“Family? You know what my family did to me, Pepper, that’s not the best word to choose.” Coulson grimaced, this had all gone so right, and then… so very wrong.

“Clint,” he whispered, “Please, come here. So we can talk, Little Hawk.” Clint flinched at the nickname.

“NO! I don’t want to hear it, Phil! You’ve hurt me enough already!” He said, racing out of the living room, and going to the elevator, hitting the down button. They wouldn’t think to look for him on the bottom floors. Bucky growled loudly at Pepper.

“I’m happy to have Tony as my sub, but you could have had him introduced to me! Had us go on a fucking blind date instead of signing me onto a mission where you KNEW he would get dropped, and I’d have to take care of him! Anyone could have helped him that night! Who knows, maybe Hammer’s escape wasn’t an accident AT ALL!” He snarled at Coulson and Pepper both, his eyes a deep red as he fought to be the more dominating presence in the room. It was then that Steve stepped to Bucky’s side.

“I hereby remove the Avengers from any association with the new Shield. I’m sure Tony’s backing is more than enough, he’s smarter than any of you. I suggest you leave.” Tony pushed past him, shaking hard.

“Dear god, tell me that you didn’t _let_  Hammer loose…!” He screamed at Coulson.

“We ran out of options, Tony!” Phil was trying to get to the elevator, but Steve was in front of it, and there was no way around. “You weren’t accepting yourself, you were a danger to everyone!”

“A danger!? I’m a human being, Coulson!” Tony snarled, low in his throat, slipping back into his beta display.

“Yes, Stark, a danger. If you’d missed taking your suppressants, and gone into heat mid mission, with half the team being alphas… if you were unclaimed, do you think the Hulk would hesitate to take you!?”

“YOU LEAVE BRUCE OUT OF THIS!” Tony’s voice echoed off the walls. The occupants were in a stunned silence for several seconds after Tony’s outburst, before Bucky took a step forward.

“Get out of here, Coulson. Pepper, I suggest you and your mate leave as well,” he growled loudly, wrapping an arm around Tony, as equals, not shoving Tony behind him. Pepper hesitated, and Coulson stepped toward the elevator.

“Not without Clint.”

“Clint doesn’t want you.” Tony snapped. “How does that make you feel, Coulson? He doesn’t want you, you hurt him more than he can stand!” Pepper reached to touch Tony’s hand, and he turned wrecked eyes on her.

“Tony… please… I only did what I thought was best for you…”

“It wasn’t your decision to make, Pepper. If you wanted to leave me, you should have just left.” Tony’s gaze flicked to Natasha, hurt, pained. “Leave. You’re a damn good CEO, Pepper… you’ll stay that, it’s in contract. You’ll do what you’ve been doing. But the next time you try to take a step into my personal life…” Pepper dropped her chin.

“I’m sorry.” And she took Natasha by the hand, Coulson trailing after them, heartbroken, as he called the team to come pick them up. Tony collapsed against Bucky’s side as soon as they were out of sight, struggling to breathe. Bucky hugged Tony tightly to his chest, and nuzzled him, rubbing his back.

“As soon as you calm down, we have to go find Clint.”

“Jarvis knows where he is.” Tony whispered shakily once he could take a breath without sobbing, Steve nodded.

“Tony?” He asked. “Can I count on you to co-run the Avengers?” The omega stared at him.

“An omega in a leadership position on a team of Superheroes? You’re just doing this for my money, aren’t you?” His joke was weak. “I… you’re not serious.” Bucky smiled at Steve, and hugged Tony tightly.

“You’d be a great co-captain, Tony, I want you to accept,” he said, knowing this was something Tony had always wanted, to be seen as an equal amongst alphas. “It’d be a great step towards omega rights.” Tony shook his head.

“I… I can’t answer right now… I…” Everything that had just happened, he couldn’t focus, it hurt, everything hurt. “I have to go get Clint… he’s in my dad’s old lab…” He swayed, exhausted, and the comfort of his pack was gone, just when he’d thought they could be a family. Showed him, didn’t it, that he didn’t deserve that.

“Okay, shh, you can decide later on,” he said, lifting him up in his arms, keeping him close to his chest as he walked him towards the elevator. Tony nodded.

“I can walk, Bucky. I need to walk.” He stretched his legs down, and pushed the call button for the elevator. “Jarvis, tell Clint that they left, and that I’m coming to get him, please? Bucky… can you stay here?” Bucky frowned, but nodded.

“I’ll go find Bruce… tell him the fight is over,” he gave him a kiss on the cheek, and stepped out of the elevator. Tony tried to smile at him, but the things he had learned, they hurt so bad.

“Bucky?” He pulled the dom back, looked up into his face. “This is… I don’t think this is the wrong thing. Obviously we were… supposed to be together, or we wouldn’t be soul bonded.” He kissed Bucky’s chin, submissive, trying to cope with what his life had become. “I’ll be back…” And the elevator doors closed between them. Sighing, Tony pressed his fingers through his hair. “Fuck…” He whispered, leaning against the wall, “...why did this happen…?” He shook himself, Clint needed him right now, and he knew the submissive had no one else. When the doors opened to Howard’s lab, Tony sighed and stepped out. “Barton?” Clint was standing against the countertop, his hands gripping the table tightly, his entire frame shaking as he cried silently.

“Leave me alone…” He said shakily, his hearts aching in ways he didn’t know it could. Tony slowly folded his body into a dusty chair, wincing.

“I’m not going to do that.” He mumbled. “You don’t have to talk about it… I’ll just sit here, and you can sit there.” Clint shivered hard, and slowly sat down in a chair, holding his head in his hands, crying hard.

“I don’t know what to do…” His words had Tony tiredly scooting his chair closer, putting his hand on Clint’s shoulder, though it sent pain slicing down his back.

“None of us do.” The brunette murmured. “Clint… I didn’t have a chance to tell you before I got…” He flinched, minute tremors shivering through his body. “I… you’re always welcome, you can live with me, or… or have one of my houses, or…” He murmured. “Really, you’re not alone.” The omega shivered and turned, pressing his face into Tony’s shoulder.

“You shouldn’t have had to tell me at all… he should have told me before he agreed to have a kid with me, before we went through heat together!” He shouted, angry at himself and at Phil, shaking hard. “I was alone for so long… I can’t be alone anymore,” he cried softly, his tears staining Tony’s shirt. “Please… let me stay…” Tony stroked Clint’s back, ignoring how much pain he was in, how tired he was, how hurt and hopeless, and betrayed. Because Clint needed him.

“Clint, you don’t even have to ask. You’ll stay with me, okay? Wherever Bucky and I go, you’ll go.” He kissed Clint’s forehead. “You’re…” He hesitated, tears brimming over in his own eyes. “You’re family, Clint.” He shuddered and looked up at Tony, his eyes and cheeks wet with tears.

“Thank you…” He said, wrapping his arms around himself, and pulling back. “Can we just… be really great friends though?” He asked. “Everyone I’ve ever considered to be my family… the circus, Barney, and now Phil…” He choked on a sob. “They’re all gone…” Tony couldn’t hide his wince,

“Oh… um…” he swallowed, “...okay…” Looking away, Tony shivered, and chewed his lip, “...I understand… Pepper…” His face twisted. “Forget it, it’s not important. I’m here for you, Clint. I’m not going anywhere.” Clint swallowed harshly, and put his hand on his belly, his stomach a raging mess inside.

“What about Pepper?” He asked, looking up at his face. Tony clenched his eyes shut on more tears.

“She was my only real family… I thought…” he whispered, “...come on, Clint, you don’t want to hear this…” Clint shrugged, anything was better than talking about Phil.

“Hey, you’re my best friend… if something is bothering you… you should be able to talk to me about it too,” he said, getting up, and grabbing a dusty coffee mug. He went over to the sink in the attached bathroom, quickly cleaned it out, and got himself a cup of water before going back to sit down next to Tony. Tony chewed his lip, shaking slightly, hugging one knee to his chest.

“It’s hard… it’s hard to… when I was… s-seventeen… Obadiah Stane bonded me… by the time I was twenty one… Pepper was my PA, Obi never… treated me well.” That was the understatement of the century. “Pepper was all I had… I trusted her, Clint… she was like a sister, and I…” He pressed a hand over his face, “I never told her all that he did to me, but she supported me, kept me safe, and cleaned me up when I let her. It was what I needed… so when… after I fixed the reactor, and Obi was gone, and… I fell for her, Clint. She’s a good domme, a good person, but…” Voice shaking, Tony had to stop, take deep breaths. “We weren’t right… I made her life hell… and she… left me for Tasha. I thought… I thought Tasha was my friend…” Tears slipped down his cheeks. “I’m such an idiot. I should’ve learned by now…” Clint sighed, and nodded.

“Tasha… I don’t think she intentionally meant to hurt you. She can be kind of cold sometimes, and… she grew up in a bad place. Pepper wanted her, she wanted Pepper, so they got together, pretty cut and dry. That’s the way she thinks. That’s why we’re such good friends, because I don’t like it when people tell lies and bullshit to me,” he growled softly, before calming down again. “I’m sorry they hurt you…” Tony shuddered.

“They gave me to Bucky…” he whispered, “...I know I… wasn’t good for Pepper… I’m not good for Bucky either, really, and don’t try to tell me different, Barton, it’s true.” Sighing, he raked his fingers through his hair. “I don’t… blame her for falling in love… but… they took the choice out of my hands… she asked Rhodey… I…” He swallowed thickly. “I’ll never live that down… and it wasn’t… it wasn’t Pepper’s decision… and I care about Bucky. I really do, but… they didn’t answer whether Hammer’s escape was… they might have orchestrated my entire outing… my r-rape…” Clint got up and hugged him carefully, making sure he didn’t spill his water or hurt Tony’s wounds.

“I don’t know… but we have alphas upstairs waiting on us… and Bruce…” He said, nuzzling him softly. Tony’s shoulders slumped.

“I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have… I’ll shut up.” He stood up slowly, and shuffled toward the elevator, scrubbing the tears off his face. “I’m such a fucking idiot.” Clint whined.

“I didn’t mean to cut you off or anything… I don’t know how to help you, or if any of it is true or not… I don’t know!” He said a bit loudly, Tony flinched.

“I came down to help you… and I messed up, like everything else, you said they’re waiting.” The omega shook his head.

“You didn’t mess up… I just figured that Bucky was probably waiting for you… that’s all.” The brunette sighed, looking away.

“Bucky… yeah…” He mumbled. “I… I was looking forward to seeing Pepper… god, I’m such an idiot.”

“I think we all were…” He said softly, and walked into the elevator. First thing he was doing when he got back upstairs, was using a pregnancy test. Tony stepped in beside him.

“I thought, you know, that maybe… just maybe, we were a pack.” He flushed. “Stupid, huh?” Clint shook his head.

“I thought we were a pack too… maybe we can still be one?” He asked softly. “Just… a smaller one?” Tony slowly wrapped his arms around Clint, burying his face in the blond omega’s shoulder.

“Maybe…”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget about the clothing design thingy from last chapter.


	30. Move Along

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY! Only ten chapters left, guys!
> 
> Warnings: Not taking care of himself. That's about it. Uh...misunderstandings, and a little bit of arguing.

It had been over twenty four hours since Clint and Tony had their discussion and they all had gotten some sleep. Bucky knew Tony still needed a bath and the bandages would have to be changed anyway, so he went to the bathroom, and started running the water, getting it to a good temperature, when he noticed something. The cabinet under the sink wouldn’t close. After stopping the water, he opened the cabinet, and noticed the opened pregnancy test box.

“Clint…” he sighed, and closed the box properly, so that the cabinet would close, before going back and seeing Tony. “I got a bath drawn for you,” he smiled, and rubbed his hands over his mate’s arms. Tony blinked up at him sleepily, shadows deep beneath his eyes, he’d been awake every five minutes, mind full of Obi, nightmares of Pepper dropping him, and forcing him to go to Bucky, which was what woke him up, every time. Bucky, even in his dreams, ended the terror.

“A bath?” He tucked his face into the dom’s chest, inhaled deeply. “Alright, that sounds nice.”

“Yeah,” he smiled, and kissed his head, helping him over into the bathroom. Carefully, he helped his sub strip out of his clothes, and then he unwrapped the bandages, and helped him slide down into the tub. The sub hissed, and soft whimpers left his lips as he clenched his teeth shut.

“Ow…” He trembled in the hot water, luckily, his back had mostly scabbed over, and there wasn’t much blood in the water. “Bucky…” Brown eyes flickered up to his face. “You don’t… do you really think they let Hammer out?” Bucky shrugged, and softly petted Tony with wet hands, getting his hair wet.

“I don’t know… I don’t think Hammer was smart enough to get out on his own… but I don’t think it was Shield.” The sub went quiet, sitting up in the tub, his back a mass of scabs, long lines cutting across the tan flesh.

“Okay.” He whispered after a moment, letting Bucky wet his hair with a cup, he leaned his head back. “My mom used to wash my hair like this… until my father decided I needed to grow up.”

“I never liked your father,” he smiled softly, and gently started to massage shampoo into his hair, before rinsing that out as well. The omega shivered as the water poured over his back.

“Yeah… you said that, once, didn’t you?” He slowly let himself sink down into the beautiful tub. “He sent me to boarding school right after that. I was six.” The sniper nodded, remembering when he asked him.

“Yeah, I know…” He said, grabbing a cloth, and gently washing his face and chest, working down his body; Tony swallowed.

“Sorry, I don’t mean to be repetitive.” Looking away, the sub rested his head back on the edge of the tub, whining when Bucky touched his cock. “Don’t, please, not right now.” He flushed, and pressed a hand over his face. “Not right now, please.”

“I’m just cleaning it,” he said, covering up his touches with quick strokes, and he moved his hands away. Tony looked up at him.

“I’m sorry, I just… I’m hungry, and I don’t feel very… I’m not trying to make excuses, and I really… really want you inside of me, but it’s just not…” He groaned, “I’m usually much smoother than this, I’m sure you agree.” The alpha chuckled and nodded, kissing him softly.

“I understand, I really do. As soon as I’m done cleaning you up, we’re going to rebandage your back, and then we can get you some food,” he nuzzled him, the omega kissed his cheek.

“Bucky?” He asked, “You saw… but you’re not mad at me?” His dom scoffed.

“What on earth would there be for me to be mad at? You were stolen, and in heat, forced to do things against your will. You didn’t do anything wrong,” he rubbed the base of his neck, Tony’s body relaxed as if his dom had hit a button, and he sank deeper in the water.

“Not fighting harder… going into battle when we...we both knew I was about to hit heat… and… we were going to… you were going to breed me.” The dom nodded, and let out a soft sigh.

“I believe that you did all that you could… and if you are still interested in being bred, I would like to do it during your next heat, or whenever you are comfortable,” he smiled, and that had Tony’s gaze softening.

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, shifting in the water until he was rinsed off, and Bucky gently lifted him out of the tub. “I mean… after all that.”

“I am completely sure,” he nuzzled him, and set him on his feet, grabbing a towel. “I want to be a father to our children,” he smiled happily, and started rubbing him down. Tony grabbed his hand.

“Ow… there must be a bruise right there…” He looked down at his belly, but there was no bruise, it was just tender, “...it’s fine…” But Bucky didn’t look convinced, the dom frowned, and gently wrapped bandages on his back.

“I want Bruce to do an exam…” he said, nuzzling him softly. The sub sighed.

“Okay.” He mumbled, “Whatever makes you happy.”

“It would make me happy to make sure you are healthy,” he said, helping him into some clean pants before walking him out and into the kitchen. Tony stumbled, clinging to Bucky’s side.

“Far from healthy, I’m sure. Look, can I eat first?” He swallowed, frowning. “I’m… really…” His legs gave out, and he slumped against Bucky’s side, “...really...hungry…”

“Of course, I know,” he said, lifting Tony up, and carrying him to a chair into the kitchen, setting him down. “What can I make for you? A sandwich?” He asked, petting him. Clint was eating what looked like a ham and cheese sandwich; if you could call slowly tearing it apart eating. Tony sighed, and shifted in his chair.

“A sandwich is fine.” He murmured, glancing at Clint. “Barton?” Bucky nodded, and started making them both a sandwich. Clint jerked a little when his name was called.

“Oh, hey, didn’t see you there…”

“Bucky literally carried me in here.” Tony lay his head on the table. “Are you alright…?” The blond sub had slept pressed against Tony’s side, shaking every time Tony moved, and the Stark omega worried that Clint might get too attached to him. He knew Clint would be upset if they bonded him into their relationship. Clint nodded and rubbed his eyes.

“I’m just tired… I can’t stop thinking…” He swallowed hard, and shook his head, trying not to get upset. The brunette omega held his hand out.

“I… yeah, I get that.” Was the older sub’s soft response. Clint took his hand, and let out a deep sigh, trying to stay calm. He went back to his sandwich, but actually started to eat it this time. Tony relaxed, twining their fingers gently, as Bucky set his own turkey sandwich in front of him. They ate in companionable silence, until both their plates were clean. Clint sighed, feeling better now that his belly wasn’t empty.

“Thank you,” he said softly, squeezing Tony’s hand; the brunette tried to smile.

“No problem.” He started, but Bucky’s hand felt down his stomach, to the tender spot, and he whimpered.

“Come, it’s time,” he said, taking Tony’s hand, and helping him stand up. Clint left the room, and went to go curl up on the couch, similar to the one he had been on days before his heat, half hoping Phil would walk out of the shadows and make everything alright again. The omega looked over his shoulder at Clint, and sighed as Bucky lead him to the upper level lab Bruce was favoring.

“Hey, Cookie Crisp.” Tony grunted, “So… not cramps this time,” He tried to laugh, and the beta smiled, humoring him.

“Oh really? What is it this time?” He patted a table, “Come on, I wanted to look you over anyway.”   
“He’s experiencing stomach pains, as if he’s been bruised, but there is no bruise…” Bucky muttered, and helped Tony up onto the table, giving him a quick nuzzle before taking a small step back so Bruce could work. Bruce arched a brow.

“Tenderness?” He asked, and Tony nodded.

“Yeah, right… uh… right here.” He touched his lower belly, on the right side, just in from his hip bone. Bruce gently rubbed his belly.

“Scale of one to ten, ten being really painful?” The beta asked.

“Uh… six, maybe?” Tony shivered as Bruce lay him back on the table. “Ow, my back’s like an eight though.” Bucky looked up at Bruce.

“I just changed the bandages after giving him a bath, so I hope that helps,” he murmured, and squeezed Tony’s hand reassuringly. Bruce watched Tony adjust so that he wasn’t in as much pain.

“I’m fine, Bucky.” He pulled Bucky’s hand to his face, nuzzling it, and Bruce accidentally pressed a little too hard on the tender spot, making Tony jerk, “TEN, TEN! FUCKING TEN!” Bucky snarled loudly at Bruce, knocking his hand away.

“He told you it was hurting him, you don’t go and poke it!” Bruce held his hands up.

“It was an accident, Barnes.” He grunted, “Tony, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine, I’m okay.” The omega pulled Bucky closer, “Calm down, it wasn’t on purpose.” Bruce hesitantly stepped closer again, and sighed.

“I’m going to do an ultrasound, but I’m pretty sure it’s nothing, maybe a pulled muscle, or a residual cramp from the contraceptive. I’ll call Simmons, and see if she knows of any such reactions.” He wheeled the small, bulky machine over, and rubbed bluish gel on the affected spot. Tony squirmed in pain.

“Cold.” He lied, placating Bucky, who kissed Tony’s forehead, and watched the screen, trying to keep his omega calm.

“I’m sorry I smacked you,” he said softly to Bruce, the beta nodded.

“It’s alright, I work with Tony often.” He arched a brow when Tony squirmed again.

“Hey… I don’t hit you _that_  much!” The smaller brunette protested; Bruce rolled his eyes and ran the ultrasound device over his belly.

“Yeah, looks like…” Bruce frowned, “...huh. Well, it seems like a pulled muscle on all counts, because there’s nothing under the tissue; we’d see that on here.” He tapped the screen, “And no bruising above the muscle. Just take it easy, which you already need to do. Roll over, I’m going to check your back for infection.” Tony grunted, and wiggled onto his stomach, wincing. Bucky helped him roll over, and helped remove the bandages that he had just put on, much to his irritation, but he did want to know if anything was infected. Bruce lightly touched Tony’s back, and the omega whimpered.

“Eight… remember?” Hissed between his clenched teeth, “I need a fucking drink…”

“I’m being as gentle as I can, you’ve got some inflammation… and the lower ones look a little infected, hold tight, this is going to sting.” Bruce poured Apple cider vinegar into a cup, and dipped a cotton ball into the pungent liquid, swiping it over one of the broader lacerations. Using a new cotton ball for each one, while Tony shuddered beneath his hands; Bruce quickly and efficiently cleaned the infected wounds. “I’ll check them again tomorrow, the rest are looking great, scabbing nicely.” Tony grumbled something into the table at his words. Bucky chuckled at his grumbling,and helped Bruce re-bandage him up, and then he helped him get up and off of the table.

“C’mon, let’s go relax,” he nuzzled him tenderly, and Tony leaned into it, focusing, as he did every few seconds, on Bucky’s scent. He sneezed, because the vinegar smell itched his sensitive nose.

“Relax? Can we watch a movie with Clint?”

“Yes,” he smiled, and helped him onto the couch besides Clint, sitting besides Tony. The sandy haired omega smiled weakly at the brunettes and sighed. Tony looked up at him.

“Do you not want us to sit with you?” He whispered, “Uh… I can go somewhere else, we can watch a movie upstairs.” His heart ached; Tony had only wanted a pack, was that so much to ask for? A family that wouldn’t betray him, rip the floor out from under his feet, and that hadn’t happened. His short session surrounded by all his pack members was a fleeting memory now, a single good feeling in over a week of horribleness, and now Clint seemed desperately uncomfortable having him nearby. It was Tony’s fault all of this had happened, and he slowly struggled to his feet. “Clint? I’ll go, I…”

“No… please… you should stay,” The other omega said softly, pulling him back onto the couch, and curling up against him. “I’m just… waiting on things that aren’t going to happen… I’m sorry,” he said, sighing; Bucky wrapped an arm around Tony, and sat on the other side of him.

“Jarvis, put in one of those Disney shows.” The brunette omega fought down a whine at the pain in his back as Wall-E picked up on the screen, and then he was slowly relaxing between them; Clint’s warmth was a soothing presence at his side, Bucky’s protective position between him and the doors to the entryway and the kitchen made him feel safe. Tony swallowed as his eyes grew heavy, and he relaxed further into the plush couch. Clint ended up falling asleep against Tony, a hand laid over his belly as the movie neared its end. Bucky stayed awake and alert, gently petting Tony, letting him know he was there, and protecting him. The slender brunette’s fingers gripped Clint’s lightly, and he slept soundly for nearly an hour, cuddled between their bodies. And then it started. _“You thought they cared about you, Tony?”_ Obi’s voice was low, that edge of humor coloring his tone, and Tony was surrounded, by his friends, his… family. _“They don’t, you’re just their little bitch to trade around as they please.”_  And then B was there, and he and Obi were lifting Tony’s paralyzed body, forcing themselves into him at the same time, and he-

“NOOO!” Tony writhed on the couch, shrieking, tears sliding down his cheeks, because in the dream Pepper had just watched, Natasha had mouthed ‘Handled.’ Tony flailed and crawled into Bucky’s lap desperately, shaking hard and clinging to him, breathing his scent in desperately, his whole body trembling. Clint flinched away as he was being hit by his flailing arms, and he ran out of the room, feeling like he was about to drop, and he didn’t have an alpha to take care of him anymore. Bucky watched him run, and he cradled Tony in his arms, holding him tightly.

“I got you, my beautiful little engine that could. I got you.” Tony shuddered in his grip, clutching at him.

“Fuck… I’m sorry… I’m sorry… where’s Clint…?” He whined, slowly leaned back, face shining with tears, but Clint was gone, and it was his fault, he knew it. “Clint…!” He called, voice shaking. Bucky rubbed his back.

“Hey, he’s still here in the mansion,” he nuzzled him. “When you’re more calmed down, I’m sure he’ll be willing to talk to you.” The omega’s shoulders slumped.

“I didn’t mean to… I just…” He pressed a shaking hand over his face. “I’m so messed up, Bucky… he needs pack, and I’m not doing well.” The alpha nodded,and kissed his head.

“We’ll get Thor to come here, and Bruce, and they’ll be our pack.” He sighed. “And… if you go to counseling, then I’ll take Steve’s offer of going to the veterans counselors…” He muttered. Tony shook his head hard.

“No… it doesn’t help me… it doesn’t.” He whispered, shaking, “I don’t want to, Bucky, I don’t wanna talk about this stuff to…”

“Okay,” he said, hugging him tightly. “Will you talk about it to me, when you are ready? You can’t keep it bottled up forever.” Tony slowly nodded.

“I don’t… I don’t know how long that’s going to be.” He muttered, looking away, twisting his hands together.

“That’s okay… I’m not rushing you,” he said, holding him against his body tightly; Tony shivered as he tucked his face slowly into the dom’s chest, nuzzling, his shoulders tight.

“Okay.” He mumbled.

Clint was in his room, trying not to drop, but he was slowly failing as his body panicked, and he looked into the doorway when he saw Bruce. The beta slowly tucked his hands into his pockets.

“Clint?” He looked in at the omega, “May I come in?” The blond looked at him, and sat on the bed, nodding softly. He watched Bruce, and patted the spot besides him; sinking into the mattress, Bruce looked up at him, keeping his shoulders hunched, a trait he’d learned while hiding out. “How are you doing?” The omega shrugged, and ran a hand through his hair.

“Great, as always, sugarcube,” he muttered, stealing one of the nicknames Tony had been throwing around the house. Bruce sighed.

“Clint, you’re obviously not okay.” He shook his head. “I know you spent your last heat… Clint, when I’m asking is if I can do an exam? His… uh… his fears weren’t unfounded, and I’d like to make sure you’re physically alright.” Clint had thought that maybe Bruce had been there to give him some advice, or make him feel a little better.

“That’s fine, I guess. You want me to go with you to the lab, or is here okay?” Bruce looked him over.

“Clint, I…” He pressed his fingers through his hair. “I came to tell you what I’d been through, but it’s hard to talk about, and I didn’t want to make you more upset, so I, Tony would say I chickened out, and…” The beta sighed. “Let’s… let’s go to my lab, and I’ll do that exam, I’m sorry I bothered you.” Clint nuzzled Bruce’s shoulder softly.

“You tell me if you want to… you are my friend,” he said, standing up, feeling calmer around the older man. Bruce nodded, and slipped his arm around Clint’s waist.

“Come on. I’ll… I’ll try while we’re checking you over.” He nodded, and smiled at the small shiver of happiness he got from being touched by the beta, pulling him completely out of the almost drop. He followed him to the lab, and got on the table.

“Want any clothes removed?”

“Just your shirt.” Bruce offered him a smile. “I had an omega once,” His smile faded. “She was beautiful, and when I messed up and became the Hulk, I hurt her, I hurt her.” He shook his head, and gently rubbed the gel onto Clint’s belly. “Sorry.” He nodded, and looked at Bruce softly.

“It’s okay, don’t apologize… what was her name?” He asked, watching Bruce hold the machine to his belly. The beta kept his eyes on the screen, biting his lip.

“Her name was Betty. Betty Ross.” Bruce set the device aside. “Everything is looking good, normal.” He smiled, “Are you… I know it’s been a bad couple of days, but Clint, it’s not… this baby, it’s not this baby’s fault.” The beta looked into Clint’s eyes. “Everything will be alright.” He nodded.

“I’m not going to kill it, if that’s what you were asking,” he muttered, rubbing a towel over his belly to remove the gel. “I will raise it… by myself, if I have to… but I think Tony would castrate me if I even suggested doing that,” he gave a small smile.

“I didn’t think you would,” Bruce murmured softly. “And yeah, Tony’s not going to let a pack mate’s child want for anything.” A soft smile softened his features. “And neither will I. Tony invited us all to move into the tower. He wants to go back to New York, Steve’s moving in, and well, Bucky obviously. I think he…” Bruce’s smile widened. “He’s so much better than the rest of us, and he doesn’t even know it, does he, Clint? He spoke to me a few minutes before I came up to see you, he’s inviting Natasha to move in, too.”

“Yeah?” he smiled happily, glad to have his best friend in the tower. “That will be nice…”

"I hope so. It took something out of him, but he's thought it over, which is more than she could have asked for. Anyway, the lab space at Stark tower is amazing, and I have no doubts about going. Have you seen it, since he fixed it up? There's a floor for each of us, a common floor where we can all spend time together… I hope Cap and Barnes don't start fighting, you know how it is when you throw alphas together like that."

"Yeah, I know," he said, knowing full well. "I think they'll be okay… they're friends. I guess having a floor to myself might be nice…" he muttered.

"You sure Tony will leave you on your own floor?" Bruce smoothed Clint's hair, a pack move, not laying claim, just showing support. "He'll want to be around you every second, and you know it. Have you told him that you're pregnant yet?" The beta leaned back. "He's attached to you, even before all the crap went down." Clint shrugged, feeling comforted by Bruces words and petting.

"I haven’t yet… once I'm settled in Malibu, I will," he smiled and nodded.

"New York," Bruce reminded him. "Tony wants to be in the tower, and since Pepper… well, he's decided he's going there." He kept up the petting, rubbing his fingers diligently over Clint's scalp. "I don't think we'll be spending much more time in Malibu." Clint hummed happily, nuzzling into the hand.

"Okay, New York then… do you know when we're leaving?"

"Tony's not healthy enough yet." Bruce murmured. "I'd say a week, at least. Should we go sit with them awhile? Steve made lunch." The submissive nodded.

"Lunch sounds good," he said, hopping off of the table, and pulling his shirt on, Bruce tugged him into a hug.

"Lunch does sound good." And he let Clint lead the way to the kitchen. Tony was sitting at the table, surrounded by paperwork Jarvis had printed up, to transfer backing of the Avengers into his name, Steve was spreading plates over the unaffected tablespace. Clint hugged him back, and sat besides Tony in the kitchen, giving his shoulder a nuzzle.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… a little uh… fuck." Tony turned and buried his face in Clint's chest affectionately. "I'm sorry about this morning… I'm working on it."

"I know," he nuzzled him and rubbed the top of his back so he didn't hit his wounds. "It's okay."

"It's not, it's really not, I'm the opposite of okay, always have been." Tony let his muscles unwind, and closed his eyes. "Damn… and I have to fill these out, because I'm backing the Avengers now, and the board can't do shit about it, I've made sure, and Steve wants me to be a fucking co-captain…"

"You'll be a great co-captain," he smiled.

"Me?" Tony sat up. "Have you seen me? No, I'm terrible at the whole responsibility thing, and… I'm, god, my stupid actions got us into this mess."

"No," Clint growled softly, stiffening besides Tony. "Pepper and Coulson’s decisions got us in this mess."

"I'm pretty sure Pepper and Coulson didn't make me go into battle in heat." Tony muttered wearily. "And if I wasn't such a fuckup, Pepper wouldn't have been trying to do those things, so..." The archer shrugged.

"None of us blame you for getting kidnapped," he nuzzled him.

"Clint…" Tony sighed. "Maybe you should, I've done my share of stupid shit, I can take credit for the lastest one, can't I?" He slumped back in his chair, wincing at the pressure on his back. "I fucked up. Your heat sparked mine. Bruce warned me, and I didn't listen."

"Tony, it still wasn't your-"

"Honeybunch, Brucey woocy, no. It was. Stop." Tony waved a hand, and Clint couldn't help but smile at the nicknames given to Bruce.

"You can blame yourself all you want Tony, we won't blame you."

"Then you're all idiots." Tony rubbed his eyes. "I did the wrong thing, you all know it." His eyes flicked from person to person, Bucky, who looked tense and upset, Bruce, who had his eyebrows raised incredulously, Clint who was obviously ready to argue, and Steve. Tony's brow furrowed.

"Tony, you did what you thought was needed, you protected your team, and none of us fault you for that." The super soldier gave him a nod; Bucky smiled up at his friend, and gave Steve an answering, “We thank you for trying, my brave little soldier,” he hummed and nuzzled his sub’s throat. The omega tensed against him.

“You don’t… I’m not a soldier.” He grunted. “I’ve never been a soldier, I made the weapons, and I got people killed, and you can’t possibly think that having me around is a good idea, seriously, look at Romanoff’s report on me, for Christ sake!”

“An old report, made years ago,” Clint murmured. “Since then, I think you’ve done plenty of things to changed her mind.” Tony snorted.

“I flew through a wormhole in space, it’s not… I haven’t done anything, really, and most of the things I fix, I caused in the first place.” He shoved his fingers through his hair, and then Bucky’s hand closed around his neck, right at the base of his skull, from behind and squeezed gently. Tony went limp, eyes half lidded.   
“Stop arguing with us. You’re not going to win,” he hummed, and kissed him softly on the lips, pulling him tight against his side. Tony whined, leaning into it, and then he grimaced.

“We’re going to have to have a talk about how you learned to do that, Barnes, because I didn’t teach you.” His brow was furrowed, but his voice was just a low grumble, too relaxed to be very angry. The dom smiled and kissed his cheek.

“I know,” he said, nuzzling him softly, keeping a possessive hold on his neck. “I just know you too well.” Tony shivered under his hand.

"Bucky, if you don't want to drop me in front of my fucking team, I suggest stopping the power play for a minute." He shuffled the papers back into order. Bucky frowned and let go of him.

"I'm not power playing," he growled. "You calm me down all the time." The omega arched a brow up at him.

"Me?" He blinked, "I calm _you_  down?"

"You do, like down in Bruce's lab. I would have stopped him from touching you anymore if you hadn't spoken up.” Tony flushed.

"That doesn't count," he muttered, setting the papers aside, and looking down at the plate of food Bucky scooted in front of him. It was piled high with food, vegetables, and eggs, potatoes, little cubes of what Tony was pretty sure was pork. How was he supposed eat this much food? Bucky rolled his eyes, and picked up a cube of pork and some eggs with his fork, and held it to Tony's lips, intending on sharing some of it with him, though Tony sighed. The sub opened his mouth, he wasn't that fond of being fed by others, but Bucky looked so happy to be taking care of him half the time that he allowed it. On top of that, he was still recovering from his captivity, and he wanted Bucky to take care of him, so he could remind himself often that he was home. "I want to go back to New York tomorrow."  
"No." Bruce responded immediately. Bucky glared at the beta.

"And why can't he?" He asked, taking a bite of the food before giving Tony more to eat.

"He's not well enough for travel, Barnes." Bruce slouched in his seat, putting off calming scents, and Tony nearly fell asleep in his chair.  
"I'm fine, I want to go home. I need to repair the suit."

"Even if we take a plane?” Bucky asked, rubbing Tony's side, eating the forkful that Tony would not,

"Even if we take a plane. There are chances of attacks any moment, he's not healed enough to fight." The dom sighed, and nodded.

"Soon, Tony, as soon as you are able, we will go back to New York." The omega's teeth bared in a snarl.

"Look, you all can't just sit around and tell me what to do! So my back has some cuts, so what? I'm ready, and it's my word that counts!" Bruce sighed.  
"Tony, calm down." The beta’s voice was soft, and Bucky growled loudly.

"We're just trying to look out for you! You nearly collapsed not even an hour ago!” Growls reverberated through Tony's narrow chest.

"I'm _fine_! You're all in such a hurry to say I'm not, but you aren't giving me a chance! And that was _not_  an hour ago, that was a long time ago! I hadn't eaten yet!"

"It was before and after your bath," he grumbled, and gripped the table hard. "I don’t want you to go." Tony stared at him, eyes narrowing, nostrils flaring.

"And it all boils down to what you want, doesn't it, Buck?"

"You know I ALWAYS put what’s best for you ahead of anything that I want," he growled. "Don't turn this around on me just because you aren’t getting what YOU want!" Tony pushed to his feet.

"What's best for _me_ , Barnes!? Like what!? What part of me trying to _save_  people is best for me!? What about mmhmmpf!" Tony pushed at Bruce, who had covered his mouth. Bucky snarled, his eyes, flashing red.

"You can't save anyone if you can't even let your own body heal! I will NOT have you get kidnapped again!" Tony shoved at Bruce, bristling.

"My body is _fine_!" The beta behind him sighed.  
"Sorry Tony." And he reached around, and prodded the pulled muscle in his belly. Tony doubled over, whimpering. Bucky growled at Bruce.

"Back off. Now!" He snarled at him, and avoided  eye contact with Tony, who gripped the edge of the table, legs shaky.

"Fuck you all!" He snapped, pushing up and striding angrily into the living room, heading for the elevator. Bucky snarled, not calming down, and he burst out of the kitchen, needing some time alone. Clint chased after Tony, and gripped his hand.

"Tony…" Tony growled softly.

"What, Clint?! I'm not made for this! I'm not… it's why me and Pep… I thought." He dropped his head. "Shit. How badly did I just fuck up, Clint?" The archer sighed.

"Bucky just wants what’s best for you… and I think you're lucky to have someone who cares so much for you," he muttered. "You should apologize." Tony flinched.

"I just want to go home, I hate this house!" He didn't pull out of Clint's grip. "Fuck, okay, fine… fine…" Clint refrained from yelling at Tony how he was lucky to even have a house. He just nodded, and let Tony's wrist go so he could go apologize. The brunette hunched his shoulders, and followed Bucky's scent down a few hallways and up the backstairs. He knew this area, this part of the house, because this was where he had slept when his family had come to Seattle. His scent was still there, layered under everything else, and he knew where Bucky must be. Opening the door to his old room, Tony slowly sank to his hands and knees, and crawled to Bucky's feet where the dom sat on his childhood bed. Bucky turned his head away from Tony, not looking at him. He wasn't happy at all, and he was actually very surprised Tony was there at all. The sub sat on his feet, and kept his head bowed, hands resting on his thighs. The position burned in his muscles, still sore from his endured torture.

"Sir?" He whispered, rubbing his face against the dom's knee. Bucky relaxed slightly, and slowly petted his sub’s head.

"Do you realize why I'm mad at you?" Tony went still, biting his lip for a moment.

"Something along the lines of me being a selfish asshole…?" He flicked his eyes up, then forced them back down, obedient, apologetic. His dom rolled his eyes and kissed the top of Tony's head.

"I'm mad because I know that while you don't care for your own health… I do care, and you still tried to brush ME off." Tony swallowed.

"I… look, I'm not really good with…" A sharp tug to his hair silenced him, and he stared at Bucky's feet, waiting for whatever his dom intended to do or say. Bucky growled softly.

"When Bruce or I say you are not healthy enough to travel, don't argue unless you have evidence to prove that you are actually okay. I don’t want Bruce to hurt you anymore.” Tony flinched.

"But I _am_  healthy enough to fly to New Y-!"

"IF there was no Hydra threat, then I would agree, but there are enemies looking for both of us, and until you are healed, you will STAY PUT!" The omega gritted his teeth, feeling Bucky's fingers grip his hair tightly.

"But-"

"I don’t want to hear it," he growled and stood up, letting go of Tony before he did any serious harm; Tony stayed where he was, and it felt so strange to be in his old room, kneeling, just how his father would leave him.

"Bucky… I can do it, I'll wear the armor, and we can go back to New York, and-"

"I SAID _**NO**_!" he snapped, his eyes flashing red again in rage, but still, he would not lash out and hit his mate.

"But Bucky, I'm fine! I can do this! I can!" Tony lifted his chin, stared up at him, all wide brown eyes and determination.

"And you will, when you're healed," The alpha growled loudly, and walked out of the room, heading towards the gym; Tony whimpered.

"Bucky…!" He pressed to his feet, but the room spun, and he sank back to his knees by the bed, staring blankly at the floor. “Fuck… I'm such a fucking jerk…" Clint walked over when he saw Bucky leave.

"C’mon… on your feet.” Tony shook his head.

"No. I'm staying here… he didn't say to leave, so I'm staying here." He could smell, oh so faintly, the thick alpha scent of his father, clinging to the carpet. Clint sighed, and sat besides him, not having any intentions of moving. "What are you doing?" Tony looked over at him, then raked his gaze around the room. This had been one of the last places he'd seen his parents alive. The back of the door was scored with scratches from Tony trying to get out during his heat. The blond beside him shrugged.

"Just sitting. Trying not to die of boredom," he sighed, Tony shuddered.

"Go out then, go sit with Bruce, or Steve, or…" He fell silent for a long moment, because there was no one else. "I don't need an audience to this… he'll come back and…" _Please, please let him come back._  "I'd… rather not have someone watching." Clint frowned, he could take a hint.

"Fine…" he sighed, and stood up, slowly walking away. Tony's shoulders slumped lower, and he chewed his lip and waited. Waited and waited and… fell asleep, on his knees, head lolling against the bed. Bucky eventually came back, and he carried Tony to the nest in the living room. He laid him down on it, and curled up besides him. The omega breathed deeply, but his brow was furrowed with worry, and his hands clenched and unclenched every few minutes.

Nightmares came for Tony around three am. Obi beating him, lashing him over and over, for spilling milk on the table; B bringing the whip down across his back; Pepper packing her things and walking out the door; and Bucky, his eyes glinting reddish in the low light of his childhood bedroom, and it was Tony's fault, and Bucky's arm drew back, shining metal, to backhand him-! Tony jerked awake, shuddering hard, and hunched over his knees, taking deep shuddering breaths, and trying to calm down. Clint was sprawled out on his left, Bucky curled around the spot he had been, hands already searching through the bedding for him. Bucky groaned tiredly when he couldn't feel Tony, and he made himself wake up fully, extremely tired.

"It was just a nightmare, come back to sleep…" Tony slowly sank back into the bed.

"Bucky… I… I thought you were m-mad…" He whispered before he could stop himself.

"Hm? About earlier, yeah… but we're still going to sleep together," he said, wrapping his arm around him, even as Tony's heart sank.

"Yes, sir." He mumbled, closing his eyes, how was he supposed to fix this? The sub awkwardly pressed his face to Bucky's chest, but he couldn't sleep anymore, he was too nervous, too worried about his dom's anger. Bucky petted him softly, and rubbed the base of his neck, trying to get him to settle. Tony lay as still as he could, so he wouldn't keep Bucky awake, and even the scruffing wasn't helping. Eventually Bucky was back asleep, and he started to snore softly.

Tony was still awake at eight when Bucky woke up, the shadows a little deeper beneath his eyes. As soon as Bucky stood, Tony climbed out of the bed to kneel on the floor beside his legs. Panic had been keeping his heartrate up all night, Bucky sighed, and petted his head softly.

"Do you understand why we want you to wait to leave for New York?" Tony hung his head.

"No… not really…" He whispered. "I don't understand what the problem… what the problem is…" Why couldn't he stop talking? God, he needed to stop talking. "I don't get why it's such a big deal." Bucky sighed.

"Tony… if Hydra attacked right now, you would be in no condition to fight. We all have to take breaks…" Tony shuddered.

"But…" He whispered, "I… I don't… Bucky… I just," Pressing a hand over his face, "Bucky, I… I have the suit. I'm not weak, I can… I can fly the suit, and-"

"Tony… drop it. You're not going until you feel better," he said, petting him softly. Tony's chest heaved, and he opened his mouth, but nothing came out, for a long time.

"Yes, sir…" He just wanted to go home, to get out of this house, the bad memories, Obi's hand on his shoulder, the ship that he'd been captive on, so close. But he couldn't say any of that. Bucky gently knelt down, and picked him up, hugging him in his arms.

"I love you… just give me at least a week, okay? And then we'll go back to New York." Tony tensed up in his grasp.

"Week… a… a week…" He forced out dryly. "A week… okay…" He went limp in Bucky's grip, "...can I go down to the lab…?"

"As long as you promise to be careful," he kissed his cheek. "I'll be down shortly to bring you some coffee and breakfast." Tony slouched as he stood up, shuffling into the elevator.

He spent the day stripping out the lab, throwing all of his dad's useless equipment, and overstraining his wounded body, trying to lose himself. Clint grasped his shoulder after he had refused to eat breakfast and lunch, and he growled at him. "C'mon… we're _all_  eating dinner together and we're watching a movie." Tony was sweaty, dusty, his muscles burning.

"I'm not hungry… I just want the lab clean." He hefted a box into his arms. Clint took the box away from him and set it down.

"Seriously? You haven't eaten all day! Stop being a douche, and come eat with us!" Tony shuddered.

"I just… I just thought if I stayed down here then I wouldn't-forget it, it was stupid, just like everything else I do." There was no venom in his voice, just resignation, he let Clint steer him into the elevator, sighing when Bruce was there waiting with his vinegar and new bandages. Clint walked to the other side of the room, since the smell of the vinegar made him nauseous. Tony took a step backward, but Bucky had him by the arm in seconds, and sat him down on the chair, backwards, tugging his shirt off, growls rumbled from the dom's chest at the state of his back, the bandages stained crimson. Bruce growled too.

"Tony… you're an idiot." The beta grimaced as he struggled to remove the bandages, cutting them in some places where they were stuck too tightly to come free. "Clint? Can you get me the peroxide? I'll have to soak these off." Bucky growled loudly, staring at his back, hating the state of it the more he looked at it. Clint came back in with the peroxide, and handed it to Bruce before retreating quickly to the other side of the room again. Tony gritted his teeth, a strangled noise gagging him as Bruce poured peroxide onto the stuck bandages, trying to dislodge them.

"There, almost done, Tony." Bruce muttered, peeling the bandages off slowly, and the omega clenched his eyes shut. Bucky moved the garbage can over to Bruce, letting him throw out the soiled bandages. "Tony, brace yourself." Bruce started the long process of cleaning each cut.

"They need to air out, Bucky, they'll get worse if we cover them now." Tony clung to the back of his chair as Bruce sighed. "This one needs stitches now." Bucky let out a soft whine.

"Okay, we'll just have to be careful," he said, petting Tony. The omega shuddered under his hands, and Bruce gently numbed his back, and started to sew, closing up the thick wound.

"At least two hours." Bruce stepped back, leaving the sub to Bucky.

"Then we can rebandage him?" he asked, checking over Bruce's work, and rubbing Tony's shoulder.

"Yes." Bruce cleaned his hands thoroughly once he had packed everything away. Tony stayed still in his chair, chest pressed against the back of it. Bucky kissed his head.

"I love you," he said softly, nuzzling him. The omega's eyes slid open, and he stared at Bucky.

"What?"

"I love you," he said, staring at him with concern. "You look exhausted." The omega leaned back, grimacing in pain.

"I'm fine." He muttered, and his whole team stared at him, eyes concerned, brows pulled down at his lack of loving reply. His dom nodded, and kissed the top of his head.

"C'mon, let's put you back in bed."

"I'm not tired." Tony grunted as he was lifted and gently deposited face down in the bedding. His back was hot, the skin red, and Bruce pointed a small fan at him.

"Then just relax," Bucky said nonchalantly, and he lay down besides him. Tony grumbled, he'd never been very good at that. Steve carried two plates of spaghetti over to them, settling them on the floor beside the bed. "Thanks Stevie," he smiled, and sat up, taking his plate, and getting a bunch of noodles on it before holding it to Tony's lips; Tony glowered at him for a long moment before parting hips so Bucky could feed him, and the dom beamed happily despite Tony's glares, and continued to feed him. The omega ate every bite, eyes growing harder and harder to keep open, as the team climbed onto the couch and the mattresses, ready to watch a movie. When Tony was done eating, Bucky picked up the second plate and started eating it himself, watching the screen. The sub tried to sit up, and Bruce leaned and pressed him back down, making Tony growl softly. Bucky growled echoed the rumbling noise,

"Let go of him," he snarled. "Tony, don't move." Bruce jerked his hand back as if burnt, while Tony slumped on the bed, wholeheartedly ignoring whatever they were watching. Bucky calmed down a little, "Sorry, Bruce… that was a little too dominating of you, I'm sorry." Bruce was taking slow breaths.

"It's alright, Bucky." Bucky nodded, and looked back at the screen, feeling pretty bad. "Barnes, it really is fine." Bruce offered him a smile as Tony's breathing evened out and the omega drifted into exhausted sleep. Bucky smiled and nodded at him, watching Tony sleep happily.

"Bucky," Steve leaned forward. "He doesn't say I love you?" He asked softly, Bucky pursed his lips and shook his head.

"I told him not to say it until he really meant it…"

"That's…" The blond dom frowned. "Are you alright?" The sniper shrugged.

"Not really… but I do love him… and I won’t leave him unless he asks me to." Steve's eyes widened.

"Buck, that's not healthy." He looked down at Tony. "How can he not love you?"

"Because alphas have abused him in the past, Steve. I don't blame him for not loving me, considering my own past as well… he wants to have a child with me, so as long as he loves our kids… that's more than I could ever have hoped for."

"So you think it's more of a defense?" The other dom asked, putting a hand on Bucky's shoulder just as Tony started to squirm, making quiet sounds of distress. Bucky softly started to pet Tony's head.

"Yeah, I do," he nodded. "I want to help him… but he is so stubborn." Tony calmed under his hand, relaxing again, breath deepening.

"Yeah, he is." Steve murmured, "God, I hated him when we met, he was so cocky, and rude. But… he was right. He was so right, Bucky, about everything."

"It's a little infuriating, but I do love him," he chuckled, and Steve smiled a little sadly.

"I'm glad for you, but worried, too. He's not like anything we're used to. Even Howard wasn't…" Bucky glared at him at the mention of his name.

"We'll work it out." Steve sighed.

"I never understood why you didn't like Howard, sure he was kinda bitchy, but he was a good guy."

"Was being the keyword there." Bruce interrupted, and Bucky nodded.

"Tony told me that they had a small search party for me… but they gave up pretty quickly. They never gave up in search of you."

"We thought…" Steve shuddered. "You fell, Bucky. I don't know why they kept looking for me." Bruce snorted.

"That's not what I was talking about. Look at Tony, eighty percent of his issues are due to his father's treatment. He chatters in the lab, lets things slip. Howard used to lock him in his room with no relief for heats, he sent him away as soon as he was old enough for boarding school, broke nearly everything Tony built…"

"Well yeah, that too, I was just… I don't know," he sighed. "It was Howard, then that man after him, and Pepper almost broke him…" Steve's brow furrowed.

"Howard did that…?" He looked shocked, "But Howard was-"

"An alcoholic, and an emotionally and mentally abusive parent." Bruce glanced down at Tony, who was trembling again. "He was physical sometimes, too, but Tony's tightlipped about that, for good reason." Clint rubbed Bruce's back, knowing about the man’s own abusive past. Bucky petted Tony some more, hoping he could lull him back into good dreams. The beta fell silent, and Steve looked down at Tony, his scabbed over back, the bruises all over his face and body,

"No wonder."

"Please cut him some slack?" he asked Steve, giving him a look.

"I've been… Bucky, I've been being nice, I swear!" Steve exclaimed, Tony tried to roll over in his sleep.

"We should cover his back now," Bruce murmured, kneeling next to Tony and gently coating each open wound with ointment so the bandages wouldn't stick. "The infection is getting better, but I don't know if a week is long enough." He sighed, wiping his hands off, and taped the new bandages on.

"We're leaving in a week, unless he does further damage. He hates it here… even if I have to forbid him from flying in the suit, we're leaving in a week. And I know how much you and Tony butt heads," he looked at Steve knowingly; Steve groaned.

"Come on, Buck, like you can talk." He grinned, and Bruce couldn't help a smile, pack bonding was an important thing for them to share if they were going to be a real team; Bruce stroked Tony's side, marking him lightly with pack scent, just as he'd done to Clint, and the beta snorted in surprise when Steve tugged him closer and rubbed their faces together. Clint watched them softly, staying quiet, half hoping Steve did that to him, just because he needed an alpha's touch, but he didn't want any other alpha to touch him at the same time. Bucky laughed softly, rubbing a hand over Bruce's face. It was Bruce who held a hand out to Clint, needing the rest of his pack near him, and he knew they would have to repeat this with Romanoff, and Tony, when the omega was awake, but for now, the four of them could at least solidify the scent marks.

"Clint, come down with us." Steve murmured in agreement to Bruce's tentative hand. "You're pack, can we mark you as such?" He stared at them, and slowly moved forward into Bruce's arm, rubbing his face against the Beta's neck; Bruce hugged him closer, scenting his throat, and nuzzling him.

"It's been… it's been so long since I've had a pack." Bruce whispered, voice shaking a little as he settled one hand on Tony's ankle, and stroked the other down Clint's back. It was a pack's job to take care of their omegas. Steve's hand hovered over Clint's shoulder.

"Clint? May I touch you?" He asked softly, not wanting to invade the sub's space. Clint shivered, and nodded, lifting his arm up to rub his hands over Steve's arm. Steve leaned in, slow, giving Clint plenty to time to move, and rubbed his cheek against the omega's, breathing against his skin. "You are very welcome." He murmured reassuringly, "We're proud to count you as a packmate." He smiled and surged forward, wrapping his arms around Steve, rubbing his face against his, relaxing fully. He didn't realize how much he needed this. Steve nuzzled him gently, sliding his hands over Clint's arms, avoiding overly erogenous zones, as Bruce rubbed his own face against Clint's hair, flicking his light brown eyes up to Bucky's face, wondering if the other alpha was going to join them. Clint smiled happily, a content humming coming from his chest. Bucky smiled and wrapped his arms around the three of them, rubbing his face over them. Tony stirred when Bruce's hand slipped from his ankle, and he slowly sat up, face twisting when he saw the three of them cuddled together. He swallowed, looking away, until Bruce's hand caught his wrist, and towed him in to be scented. The omega went rigid, hands clenching into fists as Bruce nosed up by his ears, and Clint's breath was on his throat. Bucky kissed him deeply and Clint pressed against Tony softly, Steve was gently pressing his forehead against Tony's cheek. The omega trembled against them, only Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy had ever really done this to him, and never all at once. His lip trembled, and tears slipped slowly down his cheeks, wetting Steve's forehead, and Bucky's lips, and then he slumped into their collective grasp, shuddering. The sub sucked Bucky's bottom lip into his mouth, but somehow it wasn't overtly sexual, he rubbed his cheek against Steve's face, and buried a hand in Clint's hair, tilting his head so Bruce could mark the side of his jaw. Bucky hummed and rubbed his hands over Tony's hips, just keeping a hold of him.

"Good boy, I love you so much," he hummed, nuzzling him. The omega whimpered, curling up in their arms, trying to stop the tears, it was embarrassing, until he realized that Bruce was crying silently against his hair, and Clint was letting out soft sniffles every few seconds. Cap's eyes were glazed with tears as well, and he had his arm wrapped tight around Bucky's waist, the only remaining member of his original pack. Bucky was even tearing up, and they stayed like that for a long time, the sniper kissing him again. "My beautiful sub…"

 


	31. Desperate Times Call For

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: YAY THERE'S SMUT IN THIS ONE! Arguing, as per usual, and lack of self care.
> 
>  
> 
> Reminder to email in your submissions for the contest~

Tony didn't know when he'd fallen asleep, when any of them had, but he woke up to sunlight streaming through the living room windows, and arms wrapped all around him. His head was on Bucky's chest, his legs in Bruce's lap, and Cap under his midsection, Clint sprawled half over his back, which kind of really hurt, but the archer looked so relaxed, with Cap under his legs, and Bruce's hand on his knee, that Tony didn't move for a long while. Bucky was one of the first to wake up, when he saw his sub staring around.

"Hey, how long have you been awake?," he asked, Tony shifted his shoulders, as if to say he didn't know, _Two hours, thirteen minutes, seventeen seconds._  He swallowed, opened his mouth,

"Didn't wanna wake Clint." It was then that the dom saw Clint on his mate’s back.

"That looks painful," he said, and he gently picked up Clint, pushing him off of Tony’s back and more onto Bruce; The brunette omega slowly wiggled off of Bruce and Steve, until he was tucked between the Captain and his very own brunette Super Soldier. It wasn't much better.

"Wasn't so bad."

"Mhm," he said, even though he knew it must have been horrible once the numbing on his stitches went away; Tony went still, withdrew from his terrible attempt at cuddling,

"You're still angry." He whispered, he could smell it, a low metallic tang, like iron, under Bucky's sleep smell.

"Just a little, mostly because you were so determined to get out if here, even with infected and open wounds." Tony mumbled something that sounded vaguely like "Good reason" then fell silent. Bucky snorted, and hugged him to his chest.

"We're still leaving in a week, like I said, but the state of your wounds depends on whether I'll let you take the ironman suit or not." Tony bit down on the growl that worked its way through his chest, rumbling against Bucky's.

"Iron man is _mine_. I'll take the suit if I want to." Bucky growled,

"You are not flying in it if Bruce says you're not ready" The omega sat up, pushing at Bucky's arms,

"God damn it! This is _my_  suit your talking about!"

"And you're my sub!" he said. "This isn't a punishment, Tony! I'm trying to keep you safe!"

"I'm safe in my suit!" Tony snapped, causing Bruce and the others to stir unhappily, "Fuck! Pepper did this same shit, trying to say my suits were a distraction, that I was building a cocoon or something! I just want to be in my suit!"

"I'm not saying any of that!" he growled loudly, "I love how passionate you are about your suits, but you can barely handle Bruce poking you! You're not going to wear the suit until you've healed more!" Tony bared his teeth,

"The beauty of the suit is that it _protects_  me from Bruce's poking!" He gritted out, "It makes me safe, Bucky!" Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose,

"Tony, it doesn't protect you from Hydra stealing you and raping you!" he snarled loudly; The omega flinched, horrified, and sat frozen there for several long seconds before he scrambled out of the bed, running for the bathroom, his hand clamped over his mouth. Bucky groaned and covered his face, "I fucked up...." Bruce made to follow Tony, but Clint darted past him.

"Yeah, a little." The beta sighed, "...he'll never forget that the suit didn't protect him."

When Clint pressed the bathroom door open, Tony was wiping his mouth, and flushing the toilet, "...go'way..." Clint didn't leave. He walked forward and closed the door behind him.

"He's just trying to look out for you . . ." Tony spat into the toilet, grimacing,

"...yeah whatever." He leaned against the side of the lavish tub. The archer snorted,

"Tony, he's a good alpha! You should stop getting pissed off at him just because you don't like what he says!"

"...excuse you, I was throwing up." Tony swallowed convulsively, trying to keep himself from retching again, "...I know he's a...good alpha." Clint sighed, and got him a cup of water, rubbing the base of Tony's spine. Tony whimpered, holding the glass in his hands, unsure if he should take a drink yet, "....I just wanna...be in my suit...safe in my suit. But that's not...it's not safe." Tony took a tiny sip, then another, "I wrecked the whole mission, ruined it. It was my fault, all of it, and you don't get that I-"

"We all make mistakes," The archer nuzzled his head softly, "But we learn from them. Bucky . . . none of us want a repeat of what happened, so he's trying to keep you safe now that you both are together."

"...it wasn't his fault...it was mine, my actions, in my s..." Tony went still, "...oh..." Clint stared at him,

"What is it?

"...in my suit...my suit failed..." Tony gagged at the revelation, and lost the rest of the previous night's dinner, shaking by the time he was done. Clint rubbed his sides, since Tony's back was too wounded to touch.

"Why did it fail? Did they make Jarvis go offline?"

"...I don't know...it's EMP shielded...they attacked through the bottoms of the boots...electricity...not electromagnetic, just...but Thor's attacks didn't take out my systems like that..."

"What if they have similar intelligence to Vanko?" Clint asked. "They could definitely take you out if they had that info, and surpassed Vanko." Tony shuddered,

"Vanko couldn't take me out..." He muttered, "...they must have...I need to examine the suit, but Bucky and Bruce won't let me near it." Clint shrugged,

"Tell’em you won’t take it for a spin, and I can babysit you while you fix it." The other omega grimaced at that,

"I might have to get in it to do a full diagnostics." He muttered, "...I can work around that...maybe with Jarvis..." Calloused fingers pressed through dark hair, "...fuck...if they routed power into magnetic grids, and...channelled it through the repulsors in the heels....but how did they know the placement of the boot RTs?"

"Maybe they've been spying," he shrugged,

"Duh, they were part of Shield." Tony grunted, "But that was never readily available to Shield." Clint bit his lip,

"I don’t know then . . ." Tony gripped his hair,

"Me either, and it's driving me fucking crazy, Clint...how did they take me?! How?!" He pushed to his feet, swaying, "Fuck...how did they take me?" The blond scratched his head,

"Let's work on one problem at a time and get your suit back to its proper function." Tony hung his head,

"...yeah...maybe I messed up somewhere..." Shaking slightly, he shuffled out of the bathroom, water in hand. Clint got up and followed behind him, gently rubbing his own belly. The brunette paused, looking back at him, "...Clint?" He asked, eyes widening, and sniffed at the blond, "...are you...?" Clint's eyes went wide, and he nodded softly,

"I was going to tell you when we got to New York . . . " He mumbled, and Tony wiped his mouth,

"...you were gonna wait? I'm sorry, I can pretend to be surprised, I can-" But his eyes were shining with excitement, "Mine'll be a month younger, but that's okay, they'll be best friends, and I can build them little toy weapons and-!" Clint smiled and nodded, trying not to let any sadness show through.

"Yeah, it'll be great . . . " The other sub slowly, hesitantly, pulled him into a hug,

"Don't think about it...wanna eat ice cream later? Because we can eat ice cream later...if I don't start puking my guts out again..." It was starting to be concerning. Clint hugged him tightly, but carefully.

"Yeah, ice cream sounds good . . . I'll probably start puking soon too," he chuckled a little.

"You've got a couple weeks, I think." Tony hummed, leading Clint back to the living room, feeling far more protective of his omega friend than he already had. Clint sat down on the bed, relaxing against the back of the couch; The brunette just curled against him, his head on Clint's belly, eyes full of wonder, as if he'd forgotten everything he'd been hurting over, everything that had ripped his insides apart. This miracle within Clint's body, one that he would soon share the experience of, it was enough, for the moment, to distract him from his never ending nightmares. Clint petted Tony's hair, and slowly started to fall asleep, while Tony nuzzled against his belly, relaxing, and trying not to think. Bruce, Steve and Bucky slowly came forward, and crowded around Clint and Tony, nuzzling them. The brunette omega tensed up, growling softly, trying to cover Clint's belly with his own body, though it ached to contort himself that way. Bruce paused,

"Tony? We're not going to hurt him. Please, let us protect you both?" Tony slowly sank back into the mattress, lip trembling. Bucky leaned in and nuzzled Tony's head,

"Our good omegas," he hummed, Tony chewed his lip beneath the touch,

“...Bucky...I need to run diagnostics on the suit...with Jarvis. I need to find out how they took me down...so I can…” He gagged a little, and clamped his mouth shut, he didn’t want to think about it, “...so I can shield against it.” Bucky petted his head softly,

“As long as you’re just working . . . and _not_  over-straining yourself,” he grunted, the omega trembled beneath his touch,

“...yes, sir…” He mumbled, swallowing thickly, and focusing on Clint’s belly, still flat, but with a softness that only pregnant omega-males had. Clint closed his eyes and leaned his head back, desperately wishing he could think of something . . . anything . . . other than the man who knocked him up and then left him. Bucky petted Tony’s head softly, and kissed him before laying down. “...I can’t sleep anymore.” Tony whispered, sitting up, “...I can’t.”

“Okay . . . you can go work, if you want,” he said, rubbing his arm softly. The sub looked at him,

“...do you still...can we go talk...somewhere…?” He didn’t think he could take any more private conversations in front of his pack. They already knew he was messed up, why show them just how much? The dom nodded, and stood up, carefully taking Tony’s hand in his and helping him stand. The brunette sub paused, “Sleep well, Clint.” He murmured, before letting Bucky lead them, whimpering softly when they ended up in his same old bedroom. Just the memories that room held almost had Tony on his knees when they reached it, but he stumbled woodenly over to the bed, and sat down, hands on his knees. Bucky sat besides him, and nuzzled his head,

“I’m sorry I made you so upset earlier . . . I didn’t mean for you to puke.” Tony winced at the reminder,

“...what do we do, Bucky?” He whispered after a pause, “...do you still want...want me?” Chocolate colored eyes flicked away from his dom’s face, he was afraid to see the answer written in Bucky’s eyes, that Tony was worthless, ruined now. “I...it’s been...and you haven’t really...except to mark me...and…” Bucky snarled softly, and gripped Tony’s chin, making him look at him,

“I love you so fucking much, Anthony Stark, and I’m tired of you thinking that I DON’T want you. I want to be the father to our children, and hold you and fuck you long into the night . . . You are seriously injured right now. I just wanted to give you some time to heal before I bent you over on my cock,” he smiled, Tony stared up into those light green eyes, his hands twisted together in his lap,

“...really?” He whispered, “...I...I just...I...you could...use my mouth, my mouth isn’t injured, and...and if I rode you…? But no, because you don’t like me to be d-dominating, so hands and knees? I could do hands and knees…”  Bucky smiled and hummed,

“If you really wanted to ride me . . . I’d let you, so long as you didn’t try to do anything more dominating, like grabbing my neck,” he said, the omega’s eyes widened,

“...but...you flipped out when I tried to rim you, and you…”

“That . . . was a long time ago,” The dom muttered, and rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t trust you then like I trust you now.” His words had Tony chewing his lip,

“Okay.” Left his mouth a moment later, hand coming up to rub at his slightly overgrown beard, “Okay.” He closed his eyes, trying to focus, to think, “I...I’m really not good at this, and Clint keeps saying I should, and I know I should, but the words just don’t come out, and-” He cut himself off, “...I’m sorry, for how...how I acted.” Bucky beamed happily and kissed him,

“Thank you. Now . . . maybe I can reward you?” he asked, grabbing Tony’s crotch softly. The omega whimpered, spreading his legs obediently, the sleep pants pulling tight across his thighs,

“Sir.” He panted softly, propping himself back onto his arms so he could give Bucky better access without laying down. Bucky got up so he was standing in front of him, and he slowly pulled down Tony’s pants, smiling at his cock.

“Such a pretty omega dick,” he said, nuzzling it, while Tony squirmed, unsure and insecure,

“...ah...a month...a-and a half ago...you hated it…” He couldn’t keep from pointing out. Bucky sighed, and looked up at him,

“I feel like I’ve changed a lot . . . and for the better. I didn’t know gay relationships were even accepted . . . and I guess I’ve just embraced it,” he shrugged, and nonchalantly took his cock in his mouth. Tony’s muscles clenched, and he whined, trying to thrust up into Bucky’s mouth,

“...embraced...that’s a good word.” He panted, gripping the bed frame in one hand so he could get the fingers of the other into Bucky’s hair. The alpha hummed in agreement and gripped Tony’s thighs, bobbing his head up and down his shaft, tasting the slightly salty taste of precum on Tony’s slit. The omega trembled, thighs shaking, "Bucky...." He swallowed thickly, hips lifting, "Buck...Bucky...Bucky...Bu-Bucky!" He jerked, the dom was sucking him hard, and it was making him sensitive, fingers gripping Bucky's hair tightly, "Please...pleasepleaseplease-!" Bucky moved his hand down, and started playing with his balls a little as his head bobbed, and then he moved his finger to rub across his rim. Tony's arm gave out, and he slumped back against the bedding, pulling his knees up, "Please...!" He didn't know what he was begging for, demanding was more accurate, and he squirmed, "BuckyBuckyBuckyBucky-!" He pressed his finger into the puckered hole, and squeezed his leg, moaning against his hard shaft, Tony let out a sob, and he was twisting to grab Bucky's hand, to pull the finger out, "Ow ow...! Dry...why'm I dry...?!" He shuddered, and pulled Bucky's hand to his mouth, coating his fingers liberally in saliva, and let go, "...sorry...sorry..."

"Too much pain? Sorry," he said, trying to get better. Tony said that pain aroused him . . . but he didn't know the levels of pain yet. He swallowed his cock down and pressed his finger back in, dragging his tongue up the underside of his cock, Tony shifted his legs,

"No...not too much...I was scared...so I didn't get wet enough," He admitted reluctantly, but he was getting there now, slick building in his passage, and he panted and moaned at the mixture of pleasure and pain his dom was giving him. Bucky smiled and reached a hand up his chest, flicking a nipple while he moved his finger in and out of the sub's hole, and that had Tony bucking into his mouth desperately, his slick hole was making lewd squelching noises around Bucky's finger. At least the soreness from the ginger was gone. His nipples were hard nubs on his chest, luckily, his captors hadn't bothered with them much. "B-B-Bucky-!" Bucky swallowed him all the way down to the hilt and hummed, his nose buried in the dark curls at the base of his cock, and Tony's body convulsed with orgasm, thick and addictive on his tongue, and his eyes widened when he realized that nothing had left his cock. "Fuck! Fuckfuck-!" He whined in pleasure, toes curling, as Bucky continued to suck him, and he felt his cock twitch, and then he spilled into Bucky's mouth. "Oh...oh fucking fuck...Bucky...!" He'd heard of bonded omegas having orgasms from penetration alone, but never without actual ejaculation. Bucky was REALLY concerned with what had just happened, but he figured it could be a question he'd ask about later. He hummed and pulled off, swallowing his cum, and getting on Tony's bed with him, pulling him off his back, and onto his own chest, kissing his head. Tony nuzzled against him lovingly, completely sated, soft and pliant.

"...you...I've never had...two like that before." He admitted softly, "And I've done a lot of things."

"Two what  . . . orgasms?" The dom asked. "Is that what that first thing was? I was really surprised by it," he said, kissing his cheek, Tony nodded slowly,

"It was..it was a penetration climax...only bonded subs have them...something about the bond allows it." He waved a hand, a little drunk from the pleasure, "...I...came from your fingers...I came internally." He didn't actually know much about it. Bucky's eyebrows lifted,

"Wow . . . that sounds amazing," he smiled and kissed him happily.

"It..." Tony kissed Bucky's chest, "It was." He slid his naked leg over the dom's hips, reaching down to rub a hand over the bulge of Bucky's erection, trapped inside his pajama pants, "I want you, Bucky." He hummed, and this was so different from what Hydra had done to him, that he actually felt confident. He rubbed his ass over Bucky's cock, soaking the fabric with slick, "I want you." Bucky moaned heatedly, rolling his hips against Tony's ass,

"Yes, fuck, are you wet for me?" he asked, gripping his sub’s hips, and Tony rubbed down against him again,

"You tell me." He purred, leaning down to lick over one of Bucky's nipples, eyes on his dom's face, looking for signs of discomfort, or anger. He sucked the dusky nub into his mouth, and laved it with his tongue, reaching back to nudge Bucky's pants down, but he didn't take the cock into his body, just rubbed his slickness over the shaft. Bucky gasped and leaned his head back, his hair strewn out across the comforter.

"Fuck, you're so wet, I wanna be inside," he hummed, and gripped Tony's hips; But the omega just kept up the slow, smooth slide over Bucky's erection,

"I want you, Bucky." He stared into his eyes, "I _want you_." He tried to make Bucky understand, he couldn't say 'I love you' not yet. Bucky smiled, staring back into his eyes, and he nodded, thinking that he understood. Gently he pulled Tony's hips forward, and he lined up his cock with his hole; Tony let Bucky take control, he knew that it would be easier for his dom if he wasn't in control, and he wasn't going to make it hard for Bucky now, not after all he'd caused. So he hovered, his alpha's hand on his hip, holding him in place, waiting. Bucky thrusted his hips up, sliding into his hole, burying deep within his entrance. A moan escaped his lips, and he shuddered,

"Fuck . . . " Tony didn't break eye contact, just kept his hands on Bucky's chest, held himself in place, so that Bucky could fuck him. And even rough and hard, that still wasn't what it was. Bucky loved him. Tony clenched around him,

"Want you. Want you want you...want you..." He whispered, curling his toes, as Bucky's thick cock breached him, speared him over and over. Bucky wrapped a hand around his neck, and slowly pulled him down, kissing him hard, and moaning into his lips, Tony whined into Bucky's mouth, feeling the dom's cock stretching his healing muscles, their tongues were slick and fast, twining, sliding over teeth, and he was gasping as Bucky squeezed his neck, and the dom's other hand brushed over his back. Bucky's scent changed then, and Tony groaned, legs shaking, because this was what had colored Obi's scent night and day. Possessiveness. Bucky moaned, getting closer to knotting as he slammed up into his hole, his knot expanding slowly; Tony arched, felt Bucky's fingers dig into his back and neck, holding him in place, keeping him, claiming him, possessing him. Bucky moaned, getting closer to knotting; he slammed up into his hole, his knot expanding slowly. Tony arched, felt Bucky's fingers dig into his back and neck, holding him in place, keeping him, claiming him, possessing him.

"Fuck, Tony, oh god," he moaned and slammed his hips up into him, his knot locking securely into him as he came. "Mine . . ." he groaned out; Tony was breathing hard against the dom's chest, fingers splayed on the sweaty skin under his mouth.

"Yours." The sub choked a little, giving a soft shudder. Bucky reached down, and started stroking his cock, rolling his hips to drive his knot in deeper; Tony's cries fill the air, the dom's other hand was still firm on his neck as the knot slid back and forth in his abused passage.

"You gonna cum for me?" he asked, moaning and adjusting his hand so he could bite along Tony's throat. The omega writhed against him,

"Y-yes sir...!" He cried, but he wasn't quite there yet. The knot moving inside him was throbbing and his walls clenched spasmodically. Bucky moaned loudly, and he bit into his throat, breaking the skin over his bonding gland, growling softly; The sub choked on a scream, and came helplessly all over Bucky's belly, his body jerking and twitching with the force of his orgasm. Bucky grasped him tightly, cumming harshly into his body, flooding his passage so full that cum started to drip out and down his balls. The slender brunette slumped, panting hard, mouth dry, "...oh god..." He quivered, then went still, aftershocks burning through him. Bucky slowly pulled his teeth out of his neck, and began to lap at the wound until it stopped bleeding.

"Good boy." He purred, and Tony's muscles spasmed every few minutes, unused to the exertion, and he closed his eyes, biting his lip as his dom cleaned his bonding gland. When Bucky was done, he carefully helped Tony lay on his chest, and he petted his hair. "My good boy," he hummed happily, and he hoped, since having had sex in his childhood room, that perhaps he had helped him get over all the negativity within it. Tony was a sweaty mess, his hands slid up to trace shaky patterns in Bucky's broad chest, breathing slowly through his nose, he could smell Obi, and, faintly, Howard too. "I love you," Bucky smiled and nuzzled him, hugging him carefully. Tensing muscles relaxed in Tony's back and thighs, and he rubbed his nose against Bucky's sweaty chest until his alpha was all he could smell.

"My good boy," The dom hummed happily, smiling down at him. He heard scuffling outside of the room, meaning that the rest of the pack was probably listening in at the door. Tony went still, breath speeding up, and his thighs clenched on Bucky's hips. He could hear them too, and he huddled against his alpha. "I got you, I'll protect you," Bucky reassured him, and licked his cheek, tasting his salty skin; Tony swallowed thickly, and closed his eye tight, just feeling Bucky beneath and inside of him.

Clint, outside the door, chuckled softly and looked at Bruce,

"Looks like they finally made up."

"Mostly." The beta greed, and Steve arched a brow,

"Why mostly?"

"Because there are still issues, but...I think it'll be alright now." Bruce explained.

"I do too, they'll be okay," he chuckled, "They fight like an old married couple." Steve snorted,

"That's a scary thought. They're going to be an old married couple someday." Clint nodded,

"I'm happy for them . . ." He hoped one day, that he would be old and married. Bruce smiled, and ruffled Clint's hair,

"You still wanting to go on that walk?" He asked, Steve grinned,

"Mind if I jog laps past you?"

"Whoa whoa! No touchie the hair," Clint laughed, and ran a hand through it, making it messier. "Yeah, c'mon guys," he said, standing up. "I swear, if you do that "on your left" thing, I'm shooting you in the ass."

"You been talking to Sam? It's common courtesy." Steve lead the way back to the living room, and knelt to tie his shoes on. Bruce was already dressed, and he tugged Clint into a quick hug, before the three of them stepped out of the house to give Tony and Bucky some time. Clint nuzzled Bruce, and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking besides his pack mates. The beta kept close, making sure no one would bother his packmate, and Steve took off running, ready for his workout. Clint smiled, he knew this over-protectiveness would get old _fast_ , but he was happy for the moment, even if he was over a week pregnant. Bruce's answering smile was wide and genuine,

"We're glad to have you." He said before he could stop himself, and then Steve went running past,

"On your right!"

"Thanks," he smiled, and he growled as Steve ran past, "YOUR LUCKY MY BOW'S IN THE HOUSE!"

"I didn't say left!" Steve called over his shoulder, laughing as he turned the corner of the outside of Tony's estate. The omega sighed, and then started laughing, shaking his head,

"He's such a dick." At that, Bruce chuckled,

"He's a good man though." He said as they ambled contentedly along.

"I know," Clint nodded, and briefly considered sticking his leg out when Steve ran past, but he didn't want the alpha to actually get hurt.

"Heads up." Steve called this time, a little quieter, and Bruce waved him on,

"Clint?" The beta hummed, "About the...Steve's going to ask soon, how long you plan on taking missions, months into pregnancy that is, we didn't tell him, but with the way Tony acted, I'm sure Bucky and Steve caught on. Do you have a plan on when you'll start staying home?" The sub shrugged,

"Haven't really thought about it . . . If it's a normal pregnancy, I  guess I'll stay home when it starts to hurt too much to move," he shrugged, Bruce blinked,

"That doesn't sound like...they're not usually overly painful. But I would hazard to say that you should probably start taking it easy around six or seven months. I'd like to take a blood test today, make sure your levels are normal, no...foreign matter."

"That's what I was talking about," he said, "If I grow to be the size of a house in two months with green light emanating from my belly, I guess I'm staying home," he chuckled. "Yeah, you can do a blood test later . . ." he sighed.

"Clint? I'm sure you're fine." Bruce rubbed a hand across his shoulders, "It's going to be alright."

"Yeah well . . . we'll see," he said, shaking his head. "As long as the kid is okay." Bruce nodded,

"I'll make sure that he or she is." He promised, and Steve went flashing by on their right again. "Three laps in three minutes." They'd only just reached the first corner.

"Damn . . ." he said, shaking his head, "I wish I was a super soldier."

"Ah," Bruce sighed, "Be careful what you wish for. That's how I ended up being...this." Clint bit his lip and nodded,

"You know, Hulk and I are pretty great friends," he smiled.

"I...doubt that." Bruce muttered, shoulders hunching.

"What? Are you kidding? There is footage of me sitting on the big guys shoulders," he chuckled,

"From when?!" Bruce's eyes widened, "He's dangerous, Clint!" He pressed a hand over his face, shaking slightly, "...please, don't forget that."

"I won’t forget that," he said, gently touching his arm, "You transform when you're angry . . . but otherwise he's just a big green version of yourself. He's really nice," he smiled.

"He's not nice." Bruce grunted, watching Steve run past, "He's a danger to all of you. _I'm_  a danger to all of you."

"Yeah, and I can shoot you in the ass with a tranq. We all got our differences . . . Hell, if Steve wasn't so righteous, he could kill Tony and I easily. We're all dangerous." Bruce shuddered,

"But you all have control over yours." He muttered.

"Through intense training and practice," he said. "Do you really think I became a master marksman overnight?" he snorted. "You had a lot of control in the attack on New York, you followed Steve's orders, and didn't stray. You did good," he smiled.

"And the attack on San Francisco? The time I destroyed Harlem? Clint...he obeyed because he got to kill things, that's not always the case for us."

"The hulk was being shot at! I'd be pretty mad too if that were the case. I think he obeyed ‘cause he wanted to do good. I bet if you transformed right now, he'd be a really nice, confused, Hulk," he smiled;

"Don't joke, Clint. He'd destroy the whole mansion and half of Seattle! And that's if he didn't change direction."

"I'm not joking! I think he's nice, everyone can change, even the big guy."

"Clint..." Bruce hung his head, "I don't think so." Steve passed them again, mouthing 'On your right', but he didn't really want to annoy Clint that badly. Clint smacked his ass when he ran by in revenge, laughing softly,

"I do think so, Hulk and I talk sometimes, he's pretty cool guy." Bruce shuddered,

"Please." He whispered, "I don't want to think about this..." He sighed and wrapped an arm around Bruce,

"I'm sorry, I'll stop." Clint's words had the beta leaning against him,

"I'm sorry, I just...I worry. He hurt Betty...and then he stopped hurting her, and I thought maybe...just maybe he could think, but..."

"He can think," he said, nuzzling Bruce. "He just doesn't do well when a gun is pointed at him."

"Which is all the time." They turned the next corner, meandered along the left side of the huge estate, and Steve passed them twice more. Clint sighed, and shrugged,

"Maybe we could try it one day without the guns." Bruce shuddered hard,

"Maybe. But not in New York." He insisted, "And not soon. After you have the baby, and...and...and you be ready with a tranq, I'm not kidding..." Tony was the one who had, with Bruce's help, finally created a tranq dart that could take the Hulk down. But they had yet to use it. The omega nodded,

"I was thinking Tony could make a hulk containment room, like what shield had. But yeah, I will have that tranq ready," he smiled,

"I don't know if Tony's up for that, and with the board acting how they are, he might be a little strapped for funds, what with supporting the Avengers."

"That's true . . ." he said, nodding. "We'll figure it out. We've got time," he said, petting Bruce's curls; Bruce paused, leaned against the wall, his arms tight around Clint,

"Okay...time...time is good." Clint hugged him back, and nuzzled his cheek. Bruce chuckled when Steve yelled "On your right!" And streaked past them again.

"C'mon, let's go in and we can check on Tony and Bucky, make lunch....and all that." The omega nodded, and looked at Steve's retreating form,

"BYE STEVE!" he laughed and walked inside with Bruce. The beta snorted as Steve waved over his shoulder, and kept up his sprint. Leading Clint inside, he was happy to see Tony curled up in Bucky's lap, sound asleep, his hair a mess, and clean clothes on, smelling of soap.

"How was his back looking?" He asked Bucky, concerned; Bucky looked at him and shrugged,

"Not too good . . . I hope with care and a good diet, he'll heal quicker."

"A good diet? Tony's idea of a good diet is greasy takeout and coffee." Bruce laughed, "Well, good luck. You want me to take a look at him?"

"When he wakes up," he nodded, "He's sleeping right now,"

"Of course." Bruce smiled, "I'm glad. He needs the rest. If he doesn't start getting regular hours, we'll have to have him start taking sleeping pills." Bucky nodded,

"Okay," he said, relaxing back on the couch with Tony,

"I know Pepper tried that, he was having so many nightmares about New York, but he didn't want to take them." The dom shrugged,

"I doubt I'll have much more luck then," he chuckled.

"Pepper couldn't drop him, it sounds cruel, but...if he doesn't make an effort to heal..."

"I'm not going to drop him to force him to take sleeping pills," he growled softly, Bruce held his hands up,

"...it's up to you. Maybe he'll listen to you, it's worth a try. He needs sleep to heal."

"I know he does," he nodded, "It'll be fine, we'll work it out."

"I didn't mean to sound...I'm sorry, Bucky." Bruce bowed his head, Bucky sighed and nodded,

"It's fine, Bruce, it's okay." Tony stirred against Bucky's body, starting to whimper and twist, digging his fingers into the dom's shirt,

"..n...no....please...please...!" He jerked awake, eyes wide, shaking. Bucky sighed, and ran his fingers through Tony's hair,

"You're safe, relax," he hummed, and the omega slumped against Bucky's chest,

"...just uh..." He swallowed, and closed his eyes again, too tired to stay awake despite the nightmares. His dom smiled and kissed his head, glad he fell back asleep; Bruce fought the urge to cuddle against them on the couch,

"I'll make lunch, and put some aside for you and him." He offered, heading for the kitchen, "Clint?"

"Thank you," Bucky said, resting against Tony. Clint looked up at Bruce, and followed him into the kitchen.

"He's getting bad. Bathing too often, and..." Bruce swallowed, "It's not good. It means they must have tried to scent him, pack bond him, so that Bucky would be forced to join their pack, and...well, obviously they weren't able to complete it, but the residual scents are making him uncomfortable." The sub frowned and nuzzled Bruce softly,

"How do we fix it?"

"We'll need to...he's washing our scents off too, by bathing too much. If he were unbonded, we would all mark him with fluids, but that's not an option. He's half in bond-shock from an incomplete pack bond, and a new pack bond forming...we need to mark him more often, all of us, together. But he won't...he allowed it last night, but I'm not sure how much more he'll allow."

"Why wouldn't he allow it?" Clint asked, climbing onto the couch, instead of staying in the kitchen. "He seemed to enjoy the pack bonding," he said, nuzzling Tony's head, Bruce sighed, it made sense that they had accidentally migrated back into the living room, that Clint was now curled against Tony, half in Bucky's lap,

"He was tense and unsure. He'll think we're smothering him." Bucky shrugged,

"What if you guys scent mark the bed? Then he can roll in it in his sleep," he said,

"I don't think that would work, it's not enough. We need to mark him with saliva, it's the...the most effective method I can think of." The dom growled softly and nodded,

"Don't touch his lips or his throat," he grunted, Bruce nodded,

"Wrists, the inner elbow, the back of the knee, those are the best spots, if throat isn't allowed. I've never researched bond shock on a romantically bonded omega, let alone a soul bonded one." Bucky nodded,

"Maybe you and Tony can research that when he's awake," he yawned, and kissed Tony's cheek,

"Maybe." Bruce looked up as Steve stepped inside, "There's another issue." He bit his lip as Tony started to squirm again, "He's having issues in the pack hierarchy as well, because he's unsure of his place in the pack. Clint and I, we know where we stand, but this is a dual alpha pack, and neither of you have really taken the leader position. Tony would be above Steve if you, Bucky, were the lead alpha. But if Steve is, then Tony's below both of you." Bucky bit his lip and nodded,

"Steve and I will discuss it later," he said, unsure who was more dominant. Bruce nodded, and Steve settled himself into a chair,

"I think we can just talk it through." The super soldier said, watching Tony shift and whine in Bucky's lap. Bucky pressed Tony’s face into his chest, letting him smell him and calm down.

"You are the team leader ... It would make sense if you were the pack alpha." Steve looked back at him,

"...are you sure?" He asked, "There are pros to letting you be alpha." Bucky snorted,

"I can't even keep my own omega happy, what makes you think the rest of you would be happy with me?"

"Bucky, you'd be a great alpha, you relate to each of us on different levels, you're a great tactician, remember the Commandos? I remember the best sniper I'd yet seen watching my back." Steve pressed on until Tony's eyes flicked open, filled with terror that slowly faded as he took in his dom's presence against him. Bucky looked down at Tony, petting him softly,

"Clint's a better sniper than I could ever be . . . I got skilled by shooting cans with my slingshot as a kid . . . I remember shooting you with it a few times in the ass," he chuckled, and  shrugged. "I have never been much of a leader." Tony stared back up at him, eyes soft with sleep, before slowly looking around at the assembled packmates around him and Bucky.

"I remember that too." Steve snorted, "Bucky, you know all of us, you're a brilliant strategist, you'll probably be in the tower more often than me, and-" But the others were looking at him,

"Bucky has a point," Bruce pointed out, "You're the leader of this team, it would be weird to switch back and forth. On top of that, Bucky doesn't seem to want to run a pack."

"I didn't say that . . ." The brunette alpha muttered quietly, and hugged Tony tightly. "Maybe you, Clint and Tony can vote on it? Who you want to be the alpha?" Tony's eyes widened,

"That's what you're...? Well, in my own interest, Bucky." He yawned, and lay his head back down, and Bruce bit his lip,

"Sorry...but Steve." He said eventually, "For less confusion and smoother team...stuff."

"Smooth, Banner." Tony muttered into Bucky's chest, smirking. Bucky nodded, completely understanding, and he rubbed Tony's side. Clint looked back and forth between them. He _knew_  Steve was the better choice, because he was the team leader, but Steve never was around, and Bucky was the alpha to his best friend who was letting him stay at the mansion. . . Steve fidgeted, reached to touch Tony's shoulder, brushing his scent there subconsciously, reaffirming the pack bond since Tony had obviously bathed, and Bruce glanced at Clint,

"Maybe we should have done this anonymously." The beta attempted.

"M-maybe . . . ," he said, biting his lip and thinking about it. Tony squirmed in Bucky's lap,

"...uh...so I gotta pee." And he climbed down and headed for the bathroom, rubbing the spot Steve had touched. Bucky pinched his butt softly as he was getting up, giving him a sly look. Clint bit his lip,

"What if Bucky is the alpha, but Steve is co-alpha?"

"That's a lot of pressure to deal with." Bruce pointed out, and Clint whined softly,

"I guess . . . I'll choose Bucky," he said, hunching his shoulders. "'Cause I don't want a pack alpha who's not always around." Steve slowly nodded,

"Alright, Bucky it is." He turned to look at the doorway Tony had vanished through, "Bruce? What's going on with Tony? I only caught the end." Bucky sighed,

"He's not sleeping well, so he's not healing great . . ." he muttered,

"And he has bond shock." Bruce added, "I think.." He looked at Bucky, "The Hydra members must have attempted a pack bond on him, Bucky." He sighed, "And it didn't take, but he's trying to wash the scent off...and when we started bonding him-"

"It furthered my bond shock." Tony was in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest, "Yeah, they did it before they started everything else." Bucky held his arm out for Tony, wanting him back in his lap,

"We're going to get this fixed."

"It's not that simple." Tony meandered over to him, but didn't sit down, he cupped the alpha's cheek, and leaned to give him a seductive kiss, "It takes more than some simple 'fix', honeypie," Bucky kissed him happily, rubbing his hand over Tony's arm.

"What if we did another sleep pile like last night?" he asked. "Every night we'll all sleep together." Tony grunted, straightening up, then, eyes on Bucky, he perched in Steve's lap,

"Technically, this is the quickest way." And he bared his throat to the Captain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think? Discuss your concerns and ideas with my co-author and I!   
> What did you think of Tony submitting to Steve? 
> 
> Bond Shock: Mental and physical suffering from an incomplete, or broken, bond. (Pack, mate, family, etc.) Many people suffer Bond Shock when losing a family member. 
> 
>  
> 
> Another reminder that you can find both of us on Tumblr, (Jack) http://Tonystarktastic.tumblr.com (Meggy) http://Spiffynoodles.tumblr.com


	32. Discordant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday.
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Punishment. Biting, threat of public sex, Dominance issues, Tony being too affectionate, use of a toy that Obi used on Tony, spanking, tied cock/plug, semi-public punishment (at the dinner table), an uncomfortable conversation, self hate/self blame, drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy to show you this BEAUTIFUL fan-art done by Frenchtoast, it's at the top of the chapter, and is the picture that Jarvis leaked to the press early in the series! Everyone tell her how wonderful it is, and I'll post your comments in the chapter notes of the next chapter for her!

 

Bucky's eyes went wide and he growled at the sight of Tony exposing his tender throat to the other dom.

"You're MY Omega!" Tony kept their eyes locked.

"Relax, he just has to mark my throat with saliva." He tried to pull Steve's head down. The blond alpha was tense beneath him.

"Stark, stop." The Captain growled softly, and Tony grimaced.

"Or we can sleep in a pile for the next six to eight months." The sub grunted, and Bucky growled softly.

"How often would he have to mark your throat?" The omega shrugged.

"Once a week until my next heat, I'd guess. And then Bruce… Clint… and Romanoff, too. But they could mark other places." Steve shuddered beneath him, and Tony was a little surprised to feel the dom's cock stir beneath him. "Along with uh… me pretty much giving everyone impromptu lap dances every day." Bucky frowned.

"Lap dances? What on earth for!?" He asked, growling a little bit louder now, not sure if it was another one of Tony's jokes.

"He means contact, Bucky, he means cuddling, sitting in people's laps, uh… cuddling with Clint, stuff like that." Bruce clarified, Tony smirked.

"Sounds less uh… little kid missing their mommy if you say lap dances, carebear."

"I like the way Bruce said it," His alpha muttered. There was nothing sexual about it. "The only person you should be giving lap dances to, is me," he smiled, Tony shifted his hips, and Steve choked, grabbing him by the waist.

"Damn it, Stark!" He snapped, and Bucky was up in a second, across the room and growling at Steve.

"ENOUGH!" He said, not sure what was going on, but he didn't like the way Steve was smelling. He pulled Tony away from Steve, pissed at both of them. Tony winced in Bucky's grip as he was tugged against the dom's chest, his head tilted back, and Bucky's teeth sank into his throat.

"Nnn…!" He whined, jerking against him. Steve pushed to his feet, nostrils flaring.

"Bucky." He said, jaw clenching, fingers twitching toward Tony. Bucky's growls reverberated through Tony's body, and he slowly pulled his teeth out, blood staining his chin as he glared at Steve.

"MINE!" Steve's eyes cleared, and he stumbled backward a step.

"Yeah, sorry." He turned away, and Tony trembled, pressing a hand over his bleeding neck.

"What the hell, Bucky?!" Bucky looked at Tony, and snarled.

"I should be asking you that! Steve had a fucking _erection_  with you in his lap!" He snapped, Tony flinched, falling to his knees.

"That's not- I was just-!" Bruce took a step backward, the hostility making him feel uncomfortable. Bucky's eyes flicked up to Bruce, and he realized this was not good, considering he was pack alpha.

"It's okay Bruce," he said, trying to reassure him. Bucky sat down, and pulled Tony into his own lap. "You want to get anyone hard, it's me," he grunted; Tony shuddered, trying to staunch the blood coming from his throat, and Bruce's mind fought the Hulk down.

"Bucky, you bit a little deep." He grabbed the first aid kit he'd been keeping in the living room, and pried the sub's fingers from his throat. "Tony, it's okay. It's already slowing." He cleaned the blood away, and taped a piece of gauze over the bite, and Tony pushed his hands away.

"I'm fine."

"I'm sorry," The alpha said, rubbing Tony's hips, still feeling some jealousy as the omega wiped his bloody hand on his pants, and turned to face Bucky, straddling his lap.

"You." He grunted, brow arching up, "Make you hard? So we're going with the sleep in a pile for eight months plan, huh? Fun. What about missions? Or business trips? We're not always going to _all_  be together in the tower." The dom growled.

"You'd rather sleep in a pile for eight months than make me hard?” He asked. "I was fine until you fucking made Steve get possessive of you," he snarled. "I'd be fine if you sat on Bruce or Clint's lap, as long as they didn't get hard." Tony rolled his hips forward.

"That's not what I said, James." He worked a hand between them, rubbing over Bucky's flaccid shaft. "You weren't fine. And I didn't do that on purpose, it just happened, okay?" He sighed when the dom's cock stayed resolutely limp. Bucky leaned forward, and licked the shell of Tony's ear.

"You do that again, to any of them, and I'll fuck you in front of the pack," he said softly, Tony went still, and swallowed.

"I didn't do it on purpose." The alpha nuzzled him, and kissed his cheek.

"Go sit in Bruce's lap," he said, Tony slouched, and looked at Bruce, who sank onto the couch, allowing the omega to settle onto his knees. Bucky rubbed Tony's neck, and let him sit on Bruce's lap. The omega kept his eyes on the floor, hunching his shoulders whenever Bucky's fingers tightened on his throat; Bruce slowly wound his arms around Tony's waist, and rested his head gently against the most healed portion of Tony's back. Bucky watched them carefully, making sure Bruce didn't overstep his boundaries. Eventually he relaxed, but he still wasn’t happy his omega was sitting in anyone's lap, other than his own. Tony sighed.

"Bucky, come on, I… you know what? I can fucking stay in bond shock, because it's impossible to pack bond when someone is pouring off annoyed unhappy pheromones."

"No, you're going to stay where you are," he said. "I"ll get over it… I'm just still uneasy about earlier," he said, sighing; Tony's jaw twitched.

"Right, because forcing it works so well." In response to that, Bucky snarled at him.

"I just don't want anyone else to get horny because of you," he glared at Steve, who sighed.

"Bucky, you know as well as I do that it's a natural response."

"A natural response to your _own_  omega," he snarled at him, "Steve, we're best friends, you can't be doing that!" Steve crossed his arms.

"A natural response to an omega moving around in your _lap_! I didn't do it on purpose!" Bucky snorted.

"Just… don’t do it again."

"I can only promise to try." Steve stared at him, then turned away, "I'm going to work out." Tony winced when Bruce shifted, tensing up.

"Hmm, Tony take your shirt off, I need to examine your back." Bucky nodded at Steve, and then he glared softly at Bruce. The beta better only examine his back. With a small huff, he helped Tony get his shirt off. The beta settled Tony into a chair, and peeled the bandages off, hissing softly. "Worse." He muttered, "You need to be more careful, _both_  of you." He flicked his gaze at Bucky pointedly, "Your bout in the bedroom opened several of the cuts." The sniper sighed, and nodded.

"I'll get some fresh bandages," he muttered, and got up; Bruce gently swabbed the ointment over Tony's back and rubbed his side comfortingly.

"The infection is mostly gone." Bucky looked at his back and smiled, glad it was looking better.

"Here are the new bandages." Bruce took them, ripping open the packaging, and taping them over the wounds, before leaning back.

"There." Tony slipped out of his chair.

"I need my suit, in the lab I cleared out downstairs."

"How about you and Clint sit together a few minutes, start getting the pack bond solidified, and then you can go down," he smiled, and Tony sighed.

"Fine." He grunted, tucking his body onto the couch against Clint's side. "I need someone to put the suit down there."

"Steve and I can do that," he said, looking at his friend, and standing back up, while Steve hesitated, he'd been about to head for the gym.

"Yes, we'll do that."

"Sorry, you can go to the gym after," he said, rubbing Steve's arm. The blond dom bristled slightly, but schooled himself into nodding, he could take orders. He followed Bucky to the room they'd locked the suit in, knowing Jarvis would open the door if they _really_  got into trouble, and Steve crouched and hefted the torso into his arms. Bucky grabbed hold of the other piece, struggling a little since he wasn't as strong as the super soldier, and he walked with Steve to the lab. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" Steve helped him prop the suit against the elevator wall as the door slid shut and they waited for it to reach the lab. "You're sorry he rubbed all over my lap? Or that you got mad for my body's reaction? Or for giving me orders?"

"For snapping at you about getting an erection… I know it’s a natural response… and I wouldn't have cared if it hadn't been _my_  omega," he muttered, "and for becoming pack alpha."

"You didn't decide to be alpha, and I would have voted for you. Clint's right, they need an alpha who will be there for them. I know he's yours, Bucky. I'm not going to do anything." Bucky nodded.

"One wrong move, Steve, best friend or not, and you will have a fight on your hands," he said, warning him. The blond stared right back at him.

"Yeah, whether it's my fault or his. I know." The brunette alpha bit his lip.

"Steve… I'm trying to be better. If it truly is Tony's fault, I'll punish him," he said.

"Will you?" Steve sighed, "You're really easy on him, Buck."

"He's been abused, Steve! If I smack him, how do I know he won't freak out and think I’m that guy before Pepper!?" Steve crossed his arms.

"I wasn't suggesting you smack him, after watching my father… how could you think I would suggest that? There are a lot of different types of punishments. Besides, you lashed him with a belt, Clint told me. And he's fine." Bucky bit his lip.

"I guess that's true…" he nodded, maybe he could do something like that again. The super soldier nodded slowly.

"Look, I'm not trying to tell you how to handle your submissive," he gripped the suit, carrying it out into the lab, and settling it onto a table, that groaned under its weight, "but Stark is… he's always been like that, he's been flirting with Banner since they met, and have you _seen_  his interviews? Press conferences?" Bucky shook his head.

"I don’t watch tv… I've only watched the movies Tony's shown me, and the footage of New York and Monaco," he said. "With Clint, it's okay, ‘cause he's a sub, Bruce has never made any advancements toward him… you've hurt Tony a couple times," he said. Steve flinched.

"I didn't…" He pressed a hand over his face, "He flirts with _everyone_ , Bucky, that's what I'm telling you."

 _"Sirs, Colonel James Rhodes is requesting admittance."_  Jarvis interrupted, _"I have allowed him inside."_  Steve tensed, James Rhodes was an alpha, and with one pregnant, one wounded, omega upstairs, they needed to be there. He darted for the elevator doors. Bucky raced upstairs, following behind Steve, but he somehow was the first one to bust into the living room where the omegas and beta were. Tony jerked, looking up.

"What?" He was leaning tight against a tall, dark man's body. Rhodey was shorter than Bucky and Steve, so Tony's head was nearly level with his, but it was clear he was at least a Malty five, dominant and strong. Rhodey tensed under Tony's body, and his hand went to his gun. Bucky snarled loudly as Rhodey reached for his gun.

"I wouldn't do that If I were you," he said, Tony grabbed Rhodey's hand.

"Stop that, Honeypie, come on." He nuzzled his friend's face in greeting, a teasing act he did whenever they were in private, because if he had had a pack, it would have been Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. Bucky walked over, and glared at Rhodey, putting a possessive arm around Tony's waist. Tony squirmed. "Bucky," he grunted, frowning, and Rhodey stepped forward, hand out, to pull Tony back to him."Come on, Bucky, I haven't seen him since I was in heat." The dom growled softly, glaring at Rhodey.

"Do you want him to be part of our pack?" The omega blinked.

"Rhodey?" He looked up at his friend, who slowly lowered his hand. "Do… do you want to?" He tried not to look hopeful, and James closed his eyes.

"Tony, I can't. You know that. I'm gone too much, I only have a day before I have to leave again."

"So send Tony a shirt every once in a while. If you want to be in this pack, all he needs is to be covered in your scent…" he muttered.

"It's not that simple," Tony and Bruce spoke at the same time.

"It's a physical/mental attachment, he would have to spend at least two weeks with us, sleep by us, make the same affirmations the rest of us are making. With Tony… and with the rest of us." The beta continued, and Tony's shoulders slumped. “And then come back every month or so.”

"Rhodey has a pack, it's… it's fine." He slipped free of Bucky's grip regardless, and cuddled into James's body, sighing. Bucky sighed, and nodded.

"Maybe one day, he can join us," he said, letting Rhodey and Tony hug it out. Tony tucked his face against Rhodey's; the alpha went to rub his back, but every pack member in the room tensed and growled.

"Hush, idiots, he doesn't know how wounded I am." Bucky snarled at Tony's nonchalance.

"Rhodey, he's seriously injured his back, don't touch it." Rhodes grimaced.

"Tony, what did you do?"

"Oh, yeah, it's my fault I got kidnapped, thanks for the vote of confidence, Colonel." Tony ground out snarkily, Bucky rolled his eyes.

"He got captured by Hydra… they wanted to get me _and_  Tony, but they didn't succeed… obviously."

"Yeah well, I remember the Funvee." Rhodey muttered and Tony rolled his eyes.

"And you'll never let me forget. Chill, Rhodey, I'm fine. I'll be fine, anyway." Bucky nodded.

"If Tony keeps healing, we're leaving by the end of the week to get back to New York."

"Good, this house isn't good for Tony." Rhodey grunted, Tony smacked him.

"You keep your mouth shut, Platypus."

"I know what happened here, for the most part," Bucky grunted, Tony hunched his shoulders.

"You hush too then." He nuzzled his face over Rhodey's, and the dom stepped back.

"Tony, stop it. You don't need to do that stuff anymore, Pepper found you an alpha." Tony went rigid.

"Thanks for making me sound like a needy whore, Rhodes. I'm fine, maybe you should leave. Have another fun little talk with Pepper before you come back." Bucky came over, and stood behind Tony.

"Your suit is in the workshop." The omega sighed.

"Yeah, thanks." And he turned and stepped into the elevator, leaving Rhodey facing down Steve and Bucky alone.

"What does he mean, talk to Pepper?"

"Pepper found a new sub, and so she tossed Tony on me so she didn't have to deal with him anymore," Bucky growled.

"Tossed?" Rhodey frowned, "That doesn't, she called me, she said he needed someone." That drew another growl from Bucky's chest and throat.

"Tony was dropped, and she told me it was up to _**me**_  to get him out of it, and she left."

"Pepper wouldn't-!" Rhodey choked, "...she did that… she did that to Tony?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "No one is happy about it."

"I can't believe it… did _she_  drop him?" Rhodey sank onto the couch. "That…"

"No, no, Hammer escaped from jail, and tried to rape him… he almost succeeded," he said.

"Justin Hammer?" Rhodey frowned, "Another branch of government took him from his prison… and he escaped right after…"

"So it was Coulson," he said, shaking his head. Clint got up, and darted from the room at the man's name. Bruce followed him, worried, vanishing down the hall, and Steve's hands clenched into fists.

"That bastard." He growled, and Rhodes shuddered.

"I… this is horrible."

"Yeah, I want to get him home as much as he wants to go, but I won't move him until he's more healed," he muttered.

Clint was leaning against a wall, his fist to his chest. He hadn't had a panic attack since Phil left him on his last day of heat, but now he was having another one. Bruce knelt in front of him, touching his shoulders with gentle hands.

"Clint? Clint, it's going to be okay, come here, take deep breaths." He lifted the omega into his arms. "Come on, I'll take you to Tony, okay? He goes through this too." Carrying Clint, he headed for the elevator, and took him down to the lab where Tony was leaning over his scratched, but otherwise mostly undamaged, suit. The archer clung tightly to Bruce as they walked down, and then when he saw Tony, he got out of Bruce's arms and clung tightly to him, whining softly. The older omega huffed, and turned.

"Oh… Clint," He nuzzled the pregnant sub, stroking his hair, trying to be as calming as possible. "Shh, honey, it's alright." He swayed back and forth, murmuring nonsense in the sub's ear.

"I-I'm sorry," he whined, shaking and nuzzling Tony, "It was Coulson… he did it…" Tony looked down at him, smoothing his overgrown hair back.

“What was Coulson?” He asked, frowning. “Clint, don’t think about him, it’s alright, it’s…” Stroking his hands down Clint’s back, Tony nuzzled his throat, pack marking him again.

“Coulson let Hammer out of jail…” he said, shaking. “Rhodey confirmed it… said it was some other military group…” Tony’s body tensed, and he ground his teeth, but he didn’t let go of Clint.

“Is Bucky okay?” He asked softly after a long moment, nosing up past Clint’s bonding gland. “It affects him more than me.” The lie was sour on his tongue, and he pulled Clint over to sit in his lap in a chair. “Never mind, don’t think about it, Clint.”

“He seemed okay… just kind of mad,” he said, shaking as he nosed over his bonding gland again, trying to choke back sobs. Tony nodded slowly, kissing Clint’s jaw soothingly.

“Shh, stop thinking about it. It’s… it’s alright, Hammer is dead, and I have you. I have you, Clint.”

“I miss him so much…” he said quietly, his chest aching and his heart starting to calm down in his chest.

“I know, I know, Clint, I’m sorry. I wish there was something I could do.” Tony sniffed, and closed his eyes tightly. “I don’t know what to… it’s up to you if Coulson comes around again, Clint, no one else, not the alphas, not Bruce, not me, you.”

“I don’t want to see him,” he said, shaking his head, his tears staining Tony’s shirt. “I just… wish he hadn’t done all of that.” The older omega stroked his back, smooth and slow, steady strokes.

“Okay, honey, okay.” He kissed the other sub gently, pressing their lips together. “I know, I wish that too, but we can’t change that. You want to… I don’t know how to…” He looked to Bruce with pleading eyes, unsure of himself, his ability to comfort Clint. Bruce pulled a chair over, settling beside them.

“Clint? Do you want to go do some target practice in the backyard?” The beta offered, “Or we could watch Homeward Bound, I know you like that one, I heard you asking Jarvis about it.” Clint was incredibly shocked by the kiss, but it felt nice to actually be cared about in such a way, that he wasn’t going to complain. He looked at Bruce, and his face turned bright red and flustered.

“I do NOT like Homeward Bound!” He said, incredibly embarrassed. “We should watch a manly movie, like Robin Hood.” Tony didn’t miss the soft surprise, nor the appreciation, that Clint’s scent showed when he kissed the other sub, and he filed that away for future exploration. _Gotta make sure that’s alright with Bucky._

“I like Homeward Bound.” The brunette submissive put in. “But we could watch 300, with the Spartans? It’s bloody enough to be manly, but has enough hot doms to make us feel overly happy in our pants. Sound good, Sugarplum?” The archer nodded and ran a hand through his hair, feeling much better.

“Maybe later we can watch Homeward Bound, since Bruce seemed to like it so much,” he teased the beta with a smile. Bruce wrinkled his nose, smiling.

“Oh yes, I love watching dogs and cats try and find their way home.” He teased back, laughing, and Tony glanced at his suit.

“Guess that can wait til tomorrow.” He muttered, “Jarvis, is… is Rhodey still here?”

 _“Yes, sir. All three alphas have taken seats in the kitchen and are discussing strategy for the trip back to New York.”_  Jarvis replied calmly, and Tony stood up, straining to lift Clint. Bruce hurried to take the sub from him.

“Don’t overwork yourself, Tony.”

“Ah, you know me, Jellybean.”

“I can walk,” Clint said, running his hand through Bruce’s curls again, and nuzzling him softly as he got to his own two feet. The beta nuzzled him.

“I know.” And that had Tony laughing as he hit the button for the elevator, and stepped inside when it opened.

“Silly betas.” The omega leaned against the wall of the elevator, winced, and straightened up. “Lovely,” he twisted to look at his back in the mirrored wall, “Bled through the damn bandages.”

“I’ll fix you up when we’ve turned the movie on.” Bruce offered, “Jarvis? Can you power everything up and start it loading?”

 _“Yes, sir.”_  Clint stayed in the middle of the elevator, leaning against the handle bar, staring down at his belly, still flat. He hoped he wouldn’t get to be too huge. Tony tugged Clint over to him, and gave him another soft kiss.

“It’s alright.” He slid a hand down to rub Clint’s stomach soothingly, “Everything will be alright, we’re going to take care of you.” He kissed him back this time, carefully, feeling unpracticed. Clint lifted his hand and rubbed his belly, nodding slowly.

“Yeah, I know…” he said, smiling weakly, and then Tony was kissing him again, pressing him gently against the wall of the elevator, nibbling at his lips. Clint groaned into the kiss, and put a hand on Tony’s shoulder.

“Wait… what about Bucky?” He asked, Tony stumbled back.

“Sorry, I… sorry.” He rubbed a hand over his face. “I’ll talk to him, sorry.” He looked away. unused to having to ask. Bruce was looking away, obviously uncomfortable.

“It’s okay,” he smiled, and looked at Bruce, grinning. “C’mon Carebear, I know you want a piece of this,” he said, shaking his his ass playfully at him. The beta flushed.

“Let’s just… movie.” He stepped out of the elevator, eyes on the floor, flushing pink to the tips of his ears; Tony sauntered after him.

“I’ll be right back, Clint.” The sub waved at them, “Just gotta talk to Bucky really quick.” He leaned into the kitchen, where the doms were leaning over the table, talking quietly, and leaned to offer his dom a kiss, but Bucky tensed as soon as he was close enough to scent. Clint watched Bruce leave to get more bandages, and he wondered what it’d be like to be mated to him, Bruce didn’t seem to have much interest though. He shrugged, and sat on the couch, rubbing his belly lazily.   
Bucky growled softly.

“I didn’t realize pack bonding meant making out with fellow omegas,” he said, anger hinting his tone. The omega grimaced, leaning back.

“I was coming to ask you if I could comfort Clint, but I guess I have my fucking answer.” He straightened up, wiping his mouth, and pushed out of the kitchen, ignoring Steve’s pointed look.

“See what I mean?” The blond alpha asked Bucky, who sighed.

“I didn’t know comforting meant sucking face!” He growled, and clenched his fist tightly against the table. “I’ll talk to him later about it…” Steve nodded.

“Yeah, it doesn’t excuse me for what happened earlier.” The soldier murmured and Rhodey looked between them, brow furrowed. Bucky growled at Steve.

“It’s different and you know it! I don’t have to worry about Clint bonding with Tony!” he said, his teeth bared slightly.

Tony’s hands were curled into fists so tightly that his nails were digging into his palms, as he curled up on the far end of the couch.

“Sorry, Clint,” he muttered, glad when Bruce sat between them, “Barnes doesn’t like it.” He stared at the television screen and Bruce nudged him.

“Come on, let me fix up that back of yours while we watch.” The beta pushed Tony’s shirt up, and peeled the bottom bandage off. “If I stitch this one, it will heal better.”

“Go ahead.” Tony stared broodily at the screen, shoulders hunched, as the movie started. He barely winced when Bruce numbed his back.

“Be careful, it’s numb, not better.” The beta warned as he cleaned his hands with alcohol wipes and threaded his sterile needle. Clint pouted, and relaxed on the couch, resting his head on the armrest.

“That stinks…” The other omega glanced at Clint.  
“I’m sorry.” He muttered, eyes sliding down to stare at the floor as Bruce began to sew, tugging the thread securely, so it would stay closed without ripping the skin. After a few moments, the beta cut the thread, and smoothed more ointment over the stitches, before bandaging him up.

“All done.” At Bruce’s words, Clint shrugged, and curled up in a ball, shivering a little. He had pretty much been looking forward to more kisses. Tony tugged his shirt down, he wanted to lock himself in his lab, but he’d promised himself that he would take care of Clint. He nudged Bruce out of the way, and squished himself between Clint and the arm of the couch, tugging the other omega between his legs, so that Clint’s back rested against his chest. Wrapping his arms loosely around the other sub, he nuzzled Clint’s hair, and kept his eyes on the screen.

“Are you sure this is okay?” He asked softly, staring up at him and wrapping an arm around Tony’s arms. He was feeling better being in Tony’s arms.

“I don’t care right now.” Tony muttered, just holding him, “You’re my friend, Clint, my pack mate, and you need me.” He kept his arms around Clint, watching the Spartans on the screen say goodbye to their omegas as they left their home to meet the Persian Army. The younger sub smiled, and kissed Tony’s chin, slowly leaning back against him and relaxing as they watched the sexy alphas rush into battle.

The genius smelled the anger before he felt Bucky’s hand close on the back of his neck over an hour later, and he was smart enough to let go of Clint before he was lifted off the couch by his neck. Bruce pulled Clint into his arms protectively, but he couldn’t bring himself to say anything to his alpha as Bucky slung Tony over his shoulder, and strode out of the living room. Clint watched Tony leave and pouted, settling back down against Bruce.

“Maybe I should’ve chosen Steve as pack alpha…”

Bucky pulled him back into Tony’s childhood bedroom and laid him down on the bed, kissing him hard. The sub shifted, the position painful on his new stitches, but he said nothing. Teeth and lips and tongue pried his lips apart, plundered his mouth and took everything he had to give, and he still said nothing. Not until Bucky started methodically ripping his clothes off.

“Bucky-”

“I don’t really want to hear it, Tony,” he growled, “I was so mad at Steve for getting horny… and then you started making out with Clint!” He growled, ripping off his pants. Tony winced as he was flipped onto his stomach, legs off the side of the bed.

“I didn’t- he needed-”

“He didn’t NEED to be kissed,” he snarled, and removed his shirt carefully. He then moved his fingers down, and started rubbing them over, and into, his hole. Tony whimpered, pressing his face into the bedding, luckily the bed was low, and his knees touched the floor.

“He did though-,”

“Oh yeah? And why did he need to be kissed!?” he growled. “Did Steve NEED to have an erection?” He said, roughly fucking him with two fingers, Tony shuddered.

“No… I didn’t mean…” He clenched his eyes shut. “Clint… you mentioned… Coulson, and he was upset… and yes, he needed it, so I…” A third finger pressed into his body, and he fell silent, feeling every thrust as Bucky’s fingers twisted inside of him, opening him up.

“Tell me the truth,” he said, growling softly, “Did you kiss him because he needed it, or because you wanted it?” He said, rubbing his fingers over his cock. His omega swallowed hard, toes curling at the smooth touch over his cock, and then Bucky gripped the base hard, so he couldn’t cum, and he whimpered.

“Both…”

“Both? Why did you want to kiss him?” He asked, removing his fingers and pressing his cock into him, moaning at the hot, tight heat. Tony whined.

“I like Clint… and he needed it, so I wanted to.” He gasped out, trying to roll his hips, since Bucky wasn’t moving, just holding his waist, and sitting there inside of him, “I came to… to ask you if I could… kiss him more… and you were… nn…” The sub focused, and clenched down on Bucky’s cock. Bucky groaned softly and pulled out of him slowly, before snapping his hips forward again in pleasure. He stayed quiet though, not mentioning anything, mulling over what Tony had said. The sub cried out, fingers digging into the bedding, twisting the sheets in his hands. “Sir…” He whined, bucking his hips, but his dom’s grip was strong, holding him in place, so he wouldn’t pop his stitches.

“Relax,” he ordered, and nuzzled along his neck as he pounded into him, and smelled Clint strongly all over the boy. Tony slumped against the edge of the mattress obediently, letting his dom do as he pleased. And then he felt Bucky’s hand leave his hip, sliding down, and rubbing his stretched rim, smoothing it out over his cock’s girth, until Tony was squirming again. Every inward thrust pressed his hole in, and then Bucky would pull back, and his muscles would try to hold him in.   
“You’re so hungry for my cock,” he hummed, and kissed his back. “Trying to pull me in deeper and deeper… I’m going to put a dildo inside of you when we’re done here,” he said, unclamping his hand around the base of Tony’s cock, stroking him gently. The omega arched, pushing back against him.

“Please…” He panted, “Please, Bucky, please…!” His fingers ripped through the sheet, and he gasped. “Bucky, gonna… gonna cum, Bucky!”

“Go ahead, fucking cum for me, like a good little sex slut,” he groaned, speeding up his thrusts. Tony whined, because that brought his mind back to Bucky’s anger, and he spilled over the dom’s fingers thinking of the way Bucky had picked him up by the back of the neck. He slumped, panting, trying to breathe.

“Your slut.” He murmured as he felt Bucky’s knot start to swell, then Bucky pulled out of him; he felt the hard ridge of a toy pressing into him, filling his passage, it was nearly as long as Bucky’s cock, but not as thick. A toy that Obi had used on him, and left in the drawer in this room.   
“We’ll use this for now,” he smiled, and licked Tony’s cock, humming at the stray taste of seed. “From now on, if you want something, you don’t do it and THEN ask,” he said. “I would have let you kiss Clint if you had only asked me first.” Tony squirmed.

“Yes sir.” His voice was raspy with memories of that toy, when it still seemed huge to him, then Bucky was arranging the straps hanging from the base around his legs and waist, securing it onto his body so he couldn’t remove it. Bucky smiled.

“Beautiful,” he hummed, and kissed him softly. “You can kiss Clint if you’re wearing this, and I want you to apologize to Steve,” he said, Tony tensed up, and cried out when Bucky swatted his ass.

“Apologize? But I didn’t do anyth-!” He was cut off by another rough swat.

“You were wiggling on his lap, and he got hard… It’s both of your faults, but you need to apologize, Steve already talked it out with me.” The omega bared his teeth, trying to sit up.

“I didn’t-! I was just trying to get him to scent me so I could-!” He whimpered at the next swat, and then Bucky was hefting his cock in metal fingers, and he shivered as it hardened slowly in his dom’s hand. “I wasn’t doing anything wrong.”

"You squirmed and made him hard, he apologized to me, now you need to apologize to him," he growled softly. Tony growled.

"I can't fucking help squirming!" He snapped, "I'm not gonna apologize for-!" Bucky smacked him again.

"Apologize, or I won’t allow you to kiss Clint anymore. I'm trying to be a good pack alpha!" Tony flinched.

"Fine." He muttered, his ass bright red on the right side, stinging slightly, "Can I put pants on first?"

"Yes," The dom said, nuzzling his neck, and holding out his sweats to put on, Tony stepped into them, shoulders hunching when Bucky didn't pull them all the way up, instead pulling a thick ribbon from the edge of the bed. Tony remembered that ribbon, it had been tied around a rose Obi had given him during the courting stage of their terrible relationship. Bucky hummed, and wrapped it around the base of Tony's cock in an intrinsic bow, tying it tight so Tony couldn't cum. "Let me know if that hurts," he nuzzled him. Tony gritted his teeth.

"Right." He tugged his pants the rest of the way up, and, shifting to try and get used to the object in his ass, and the tightness on his cock, he headed for the door. He stopped in the kitchen doorway, where Steve was cooking dinner, "Sorry I made you hard." Bucky rolled his eyes at Tony's bluntness, but patted his shoulder.

"Thank you." The sub brushed past him, grabbed Clint, gently, by the back of the neck, and pressed his lips to the omega's, tongue sliding in to caress Clint's, sucking his lip, and pulling back only when the blond was a panting, hazy eyed mess beneath his mouth. Tony lifted his gaze to Bucky, and Steve, who were both shifting a little uncomfortably. "Don’t overdo it," Bucky warned, and turned to help Steve cook. Clint panted happily, his cock stirring in his pants.

"You… convinced him?"

"He… punished me, and then said I could." Tony grunted, slowly lowering himself onto the couch behind Clint, wincing when the toy shifted angles inside of him, pressing against his prostate. "Fuck…" he whimpered, before pulling Clint back against him, just how they'd been before. He slowly slid a hand down to rub Clint's thigh, lifting Clint's chin to kiss him more. Clint hummed, and nuzzled him happily, kissing him back; Tony knew he shouldn't, that he hadn't asked to do more than kiss, and Bruce had vanished into his lab out of anxiety, but he slid his hand up Clint's thigh, and cupped his crotch. Clint gasped and groaned loudly, rocking his hips up into his hand.

"Ahh, Tony!"

"Clint," Tony purred, licking over the other sub's throat, marking him.

"Tony…" The archer said, shaking and he put his hand on top of Tony's, stopping him from rubbing him anymore. The brunette went still.

"Uh… sorry… did you not want…?" Tony flushed, "I thought you-"

"I do… but maybe we're moving too fast…" he said, his face bright red, but he did just separate from Phil. "It's hard to go through with this when my body still wants… him." Tony nodded.

"I'm sorry. Uh. Wanna watch something? Or-?"

"Dinner is done." Steve called from the kitchen.

"I guess dinner," he said, getting up, his cock half hard in his pants; Tony grimaced as he stood, and the toy rubbed inside of him again.

"Fuck." He gripped the arm of the couch, breathing a little fast, before he stepped into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?"  Clint asked him, worried about him.

"Yeah, I… as much as I can be with something strapped up my ass." Tony muttered, contemplating his chair at the table with narrowed eyes.

"Oh," he blushed, and tried not to think how Phil would sometimes put a dildo in his ass when he went on missions. Bucky handed Tony and Clint a plate, and sat down next to his omega. Tony took a few calming breaths, shivering when Bucky's hand rubbed down his back and _pressed_  ever so gently on the toy.

"Good boy." The alpha smiled, and kissed his sub's cheek, keeping his hand there as he ate, keeping the toy pressed harder against his hole; Tony's hands shook, and he set his fork down, eyes hazy as he stared down at his stirfry.

"B… Bucky…" He mumbled, and the dom's fingers pressed a little harder, making Tony whined. That had the whole table's attention, Bruce's eyes concerned, Steve's wide and locked on Tony's face. Bucky kept his face down, eating slowly, trying to keep the small smirk off his face as he let the dildo fall out slightly back to its normal spot, and then he pressed it back in. Tony's breath stuttered, and he braced his elbows against the table, biting his lip. Clint swallowed thickly, and took his plate, leaving the room, when Bucky didn't stop, and continued doing this, smelling his omega's arousal. Tony flushed, reaching back to grab his dom's wrist, "Bucky, stop." His voice was breathy, "This…" Bucky did stop, he wasn’t a rapist.

"It's okay," he nuzzled Tony. "You don't have to have a reason. If you want me to stop, I'll stop." Tony swallowed.

"Go tell Clint he can come back, please." The dom sighed, and got up, going to fetch Clint. A few minutes later, he came back with a red-faced Clint, who sat back down beside Tony, who shivered, "I'm sorry, Clint." He whispered, taking a few bites of food.

"It's okay," he said quietly, eating hungrily.

Tony finished all the food on his plate, and curled back up on the couch, his hand on his lower belly. Clint followed him and rubbed Tony's belly, nuzzling him.

"You okay?" Tony asked, eyes worried, "I'm sorry, about that, I…"

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said, getting tired. "Don't worry about me, knuckle head." Tony nuzzled up against him.

"Don't be rude, Cuttlefish."

"I'm not," he chuckled with a yawn, "and I'm not a cuttlefish."

"You are totally a cuttlefish." Tony tried to stretch out on the couch, but the slide of the toy inside him was too much, and he curled his knees back up.

"I'm more like a sword fish, or a hammerhead shark," he smiled. "You're the cuttlefish."

"Fuck you, if you're a swordfish, I'm an orca!" Tony poked Clint in the chest, and Jarvis's voice filtered through the speakers.

_"Shall I put on The Little Mermaid, sirs?"_

"No, Jarvis, no."

"If you put Homeward Bound on, Brucey might show up," he said, rubbing his chest where Tony poked him.

"True." Tony waved a hand, "Jarvis? Put it on."

 _"Yes sir."_  The brunette sub watched as Bucky stepped out of the kitchen, eyes roving over the muscles that were visible due to Bucky's sudden lack of shirt. Bucky smiled at the way Tony was staring at him.

"You will join me in bed soon, right?" The omega glanced at Clint, then back at Bucky.

"Yeah." His dom nodded at the response.

"Good, I'll be working out with Steve. Lights out when the movie is over," he said, leaving the room; Tony grimaced.

"What are we, five?" He muttered, shaking his head at the screen while the wedding guests screamed because the dog got into the cake. True to Clint's prediction, Bruce settled onto the couch ten minutes later, and pretended to work on his tablet throughout the movie. Clint smiled and shoved his feet underneath Bruce's warm thighs. The beta snorted, looking up, but lifted his legs a little so Clint could burrow his feet under. Tony slipped his fingers into Clint's hair, barely watching the movie.

It wasn't until it had been over five minutes that Tony even noticed it had ended, because the lights promptly turned off. Clint was sleeping soundly against Tony, but he woke up the second Bucky and Steve walked into the living room, notified by Jarvis that the movie had ended. Tony's hand dropped from Clint's hair, and Bruce slipped off the couch to curl in the bedding on the mattresses. Tony was surprised when Steve lifted Clint off the couch, and curled around him on the bed, next to Bruce. Clint was a little tense in his arms, but he eventually relaxed. The omega turned and took out his hearing aids, putting them in his pocket, and he nuzzled Steve's chest, pressing against him. Bucky smiled and lifted Tony into his arms, laying the sub between hia and Bruce's bodies, though the sub whined.

"You're not gonna take it out?" He asked, brow furrowing, as Bucky lay down against him, and smoothed his hair back.

"Do you want me to?" He asked, nuzzling him. "I told you… we don’t have to do anything you don't like." Tony swallowed.

"It's… fine, I guess." He lay his head on Bucky's flesh arm, but he wasn't even remotely tired. "Can I go work on my suit?" Bucky looked over at the clock.

"Jarvis, in three hours, if Tony is not up here, set an alarm for me to get him," he smiled, rubbing Tony's hips. "I do want you to get some sleep tonight." Tony climbed out of the bed, and hurried into the elevator.

The week was a slow one, Tony thought he would go insane locked up in his parents' old house, with all the memories, but Bucky's presence filled every room, bedrooms, bathrooms, the kitchen. Each place now held a memory of his dom, instead of his ex and dead family; Tony shifted nervously as Bruce removed the last couple of stitches, and did his last examination before their departure for New York.

"It seems good, Tony. But if you feel any pain in the suit, I want you to tell us, through the comms, please, don't cause trouble." Tony waved Bruce's words away, pressing to his feet excitedly, heading for the lab, his mouth going a mile a minute.

"And it was a magnetic electricity field, but not electromagnetic. So it was a whole new thing to shield against, but now I've got it all fixed up and they can't do that to my suit again!" He exclaimed to Bucky, who was following him. "I am so fucking ready to go home."

"Me too," he smiled, really happy to see Tony so pumped and excited. "You be safe, okay?" Bucky smiled, and kissed him hard on the lips. "Upgraded technology or not, it's still dangerous out there." Tony snorted, and nuzzled his face against the dom's.

"Yeah yeah, I know." He stepped into the suit, and it closed over him, latches connecting and pieces flexing. "Wake it up, Jay, I'm home." He purred, and nearly groaned when the HUD took over his vision. "Beautiful. See you at the tower, Barnes!" And he shot up the stairwell, and out the open door, past the rest of his team as they boarded the Quinjet. Bucky smiled at him, and saluted him before climbing into the Quinjet. After making sure everyone was buckled in, he pushed Steve into the passengers seat.

"No way in hell am I letting you drive this," he winked at him, and brought the jet into the sky. They could hear Tony whooping through the comms as he shot through the sky, and Bruce flinched at the resemblance between this departure, and the mission they'd lost the omega on.

Hours later, Tony settled into the tower's suit removal system, and strode cockily into his home, glad that Bucky had arranged for everything from the Malibu house to be moved here, he snorted when he noticed that the white couch was gone, the one Bucky had first taken him on. He was slightly saddened that it was no longer there. "Holy fucking shit!" He snapped as Natasha stepped into sight around the corner. "Not the communal floor! MY floor!"

"Yeah yeah, I'll try to remember that," she said, knowing full well this was Tony's floor. "You gonna walk around all day with your junk hangin' out?" Tony stripped the flight suit off,

"Bucky cut the damn crotch out when Steve dropped me in combat." He snapped, "And you know what? It's my floor, I can be naked if I fucking want to." He didn't, however, want to be naked. So he grabbed a pair of sweats from his room, and a tank top, dragging them on, "What do you want, Romanoff?" The omega stared at her while he fixed himself a very strong drink, and swallowed it down. She was silent for a while.

"I want in… on your little pack thing," she said, her eyes flicking up to stare at him; Tony's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" He knew their scents were all over him, they'd been marking him with saliva for nearly a week, _of course_  their scents were all over him,."It's not up to me." He muttered, though he knew if he told Bucky he wanted her in, she'd be in. Same went for saying he wanted her out.

"Of course," Natasha sighed, and nodded, "You'll pass along the word, won’t you?" she asked, turning and heading for the door. The other sub sighed.

"Wait." He held a hand out, closing his eyes, "Bucky's the alpha, the… you know, pack leader, so-," He cut himself off, "I'm angry, okay? And… hurt." That took more effort than he had thought it would to say. "I can't help but blame you, partially, for what happened, and I know you understand that." Splaying his fingers over the counter top, he chewed his lip. "I know that wasn't what you wanted, and you didn't have all that much to do with it. But Coulson did. And Pepper…" He shuddered, "I'll tell Bucky… that you're part of the… of the pack." He knew Clint needed her, and in some way, he was sure that he did, as well. She nodded.

"Thank you… and you're right. It wasn't my intention to take your mate from you… I didn't even know Pepper and you were more than business partners at the beginning," she said. "After I did find out… I was too attached. I want to make it up to you," she said; Tony hunched his shoulders.

"She asked Rhodey…" He muttered, wincing from the reminder, "And instead of… talking to me, she went to you. She threw a bottle of sleeping pills at me once, after I had a nightmare. I should have known then that it was over. I held on too tightly." He dropped his head into his hands. "Too tightly… and I… I know it was all me, you know, it was. I messed up her whole life."

"Not that she had a life," she said, rubbing his shoulders. "She worked day and night, trying to run SI, then all those missions with Vanko, the Mandarin… who do you think had to clean all that up? Then she had to come home and she saw her boss. It was hard for her… but it doesn't excuse the way she let you go." Tony flinched out from under her hands at the words, panic, guilt, and anxiety worming into his chest until his legs gave out, and he was on the floor, gripping his chest.

"I know! I know that she had to-! And I… I _tried_ , I tried… I know that it was all me! I _know_  that!" he pulled his knees to his chest.

"No, it wasn't all you," she said. "She _chose_  to take this job, she could have said no, but every day she loved working for you, she was just stressed out of her mind. She's your best friend… and she made a mistake, just like we all do. Have you ever heard the saying…  if you love something, set it free?" She asked. "That's how she feels about you… she just did it the wrong way." Tony pushed her hands away.

"You don't set something free by tying it to something else." He breathed out, gasping. "Please… just drop it. She did this… and it's… it's done, there's no undoing it. We're not… good for each other, that much is clear, it has been, for a long time, and I'm done. I'm done talking about it, I'm done thinking about it." She nodded and took a step back away from him.

"If you don't want me in the pack… I'll understand," She said, turning around, and then she was gone. Tony's happiness, his utter joy at being home, was gone. Sucked out of his chest by the reminder of what had happened.

"Fuck!" He punched the side of the counter, "Jarvis… tell her… we'll all be sleeping on the communal floor…" He muttered, pushing to his feet; he grabbed the bottle of scotch and swigged straight from the bottle.

_"Yes, sir. The quinjet will land in approximately sixteen minutes."_

 


	33. Possession is Nine Tenths of the Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY FRIDAY!
> 
> Warnings: So, some self-hate, y'know. Biting. Oh yes. Jealousy, mass nudity, pack bonding (pretty sexual), public sex (kinda), panic attack. More pack bonding. Hoorah.   
> Ten pages today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment on the beautiful fanart from the last chapter, this is for you, Frenchtoast.
> 
> Avicii says: It's gorgeous! *drools*

Bucky looked around as he entered the tower, leaving the others to grab their belongings from inside the quinjet. It had been a little longer than Jarvis’s estimate, as they had stopped to pick up some things for Clint.

"Jarvis, where is Tony?" He asked, making sure the rest of his pack was inside before shutting the doors and going in search of his mate.

 _"Sir is in the workshop, Sergeant."_  Jarvis replied, wariness clear in his voice. Tony was surrounded by holo-screens. All of Pepper's recent press conferences, the reports about him, the speculations all on screens. And in his hand was the half empty bottle of scotch. Bucky came up behind him, nabbed the bottle and hit the escape button on the keyboard, clearing all files, causing Tony to jerk in shock.

"What the fuck!?" He lurched to his feet, "I need to know what's being said, Bucky!"

"You need to stop punishing yourself," he said, staring him straight in the eyes. Tony tensed in his arms.

"I'm not-! I'm just trying to educate myself on what's been happening since-!"

"Uh huh, so that's why they were all on Pepper? Don't care about what's going on in her world, huh?" he said, backing Tony against the table. Tony's jaw clenched.

"She's running my company! I need to know what's being said and-!" His back hit the table edge, and he braced his hands on Bucky's chest.

"And you don't lie to me," The dom said, holding up the scotch. "I know what you were doing, and if you want to know what's been going on with SI, all you had to do was ask Jarvis," he said; Tony looked away.

"Tasha was on my floor when I got back." He muttered, "I ruined Pepper's life. You know I did. I overworked her, and I broke her. And you know, I fucking deserved whatever she did to me, but you didn't. You didn't deserve this. Look what you ended up with!" He grabbed the bottle, managed another long drink before Bucky took it away. Bucky took the bottle and handed it to Dummy, who went and dumped the contents on the floor.

"You're the only one making this hard on you. I don't care about your and Pepper’s past, because I'M your alpha now, and that isn't going to fucking change! I _love_  you, Tony… and I'm glad things are working out." Tony pushed at Bucky's chest.

"Working out!? Bucky, I can't even say it back to you!" He cried, "How is this ideal!? I'm hurting you just like I hurt her!" Bucky licked his lips, taking a step back.

"You told me you wanted me… and I feel like that’s a step forward," he smiled, even as Tony slumped against the table.

"I'm trying… I'm trying… but I tried with her, too, and I made it worse! It just… made it worse…"

"Our relationship isn't getting worse," he said, lifting his chin. "Do you think it is? 'Cause I think we're doing pretty okay." Tony shuddered.

"Tasha is… she's part of the pack… I…" He shuddered, "And… no… I don't think it is, but I didn't think it was with her either, and then she hated the bunny, and I thought she'd like it, I don't know-!"

"A bunny?" he asked, chuckling. "Well, I don't like bunnies, so don't get me one, and we'll be golden," he kissed his forehead. "I like dogs," he smiled. "Sure, Tasha can be in our pack, if you want. Let's go out with the others," he said, wrapping an arm around him. Tony swallowed, digging his heels in.

"Bucky, no, I don't-," He shuddered, "I need to watch those… I need…"

 _"Sir, I have stored all pertinent information."_  Jarvis cut in, and Tony stopped resisting.

"There, ya see," Bucky smiled. "You can go back to it _after_  we've settled in, and helped the others settle down." Tony sighed, and kept his head down as he was removed from his lab. Stepping out of the elevator onto the main shared floor, Tony avoided the others' gazes, he knew they smelled the booze, the guilt in his scent.

"Gettin’ the party started early?" Clint asked, grinning. He already tried to go for a beer, but Bruce yanked it out of his hand. Tony dropped one shoulder.

"You know me." He attempted, and Bruce sighed.

"Tony…" Bucky held up a hand.

"It's done. C'mon, we'll help you guys unpack," he said, trying to save Tony from anymore criticism. Tony's shoulders slumped at Bruce's tone, and, surprisingly, it was Steve who ruffled Tony's hair as he walked by. The submissive grimaced and helped Clint get his few belongings, taken from Shield bunkers and the Malibu home.

"Um… so… I made you your own floor." He murmured, as they stepped into the elevator, "And don't ask, because Bruce and Bucky will kill me if I give you booze… he had Dummy pour it out anyway." Clint sighed.

"It's fine… I'm not an alcoholic, I just wanted something to take the edge off of the nerves," he said, looking at him,"And I really don't need my own floor… a room is enough." Tony stepped out of the elevator on Clint's floor.

"Uh," He looked around, "I… already made this floor for you."

"You did?" He asked, stepping out, and looking around. He smiled and nuzzled Tony. "Thanks. " The brunette shrugged.

"I made a floor for everyone. Steve hates his."

"Steve will get over it," he said, dumping all of his stuff on the couch, and looking around, "or maybe you can fix it up."

"Maybe." Tony looking round the open floor plan of Clint's space. Clint smiled and walked into the kitchen, seeing the fully stocked fridge.

"This is amazing!"

"There's staff that grocery shops, if you leave a list on the door of the fridge, they'll get you whatever is on it." Tony leaned against the back of the couch.

"Nice," he smiled and stretched out his back, before going over to where Tony was. "Thank you." The other sub shrugged.

"I wanted you all to have a place that was actually yours." He explained, "A place you can go when the communal floor is too rowdy or whatever."

"Yeah," he hummed, and blushed as he thought of something. "Is there uhm… a nursery?" Tony arched a brow.

"Who do you think you'd talking to?" He grinned, taking Clint's hand, "You can redecorate it, if you want to." He opened a door, "Main bedroom, see?" It had a full size bed, a television, flat screen, on the wall, and a sleek pine dresser, with matching bedside tables. Tony pulled him over to a set of glass doors, "The glass is reinforced, bulletproof, and Jarvis can lock it down if there's danger." He opened them to a gorgeous nursery, with any toy a baby would want. The walls and ceiling were painted like the sky, fading from light blue with clouds, to deep navy with stars. "Uh, I didn't get a crib, because it's safer if the baby sleeps with you, y'know?"

"If it's just going to be me, I won't have to worry about her getting squished," he said walking in getting a little overwhelmed by everything. He picked up a small bear and ran his fingers through the soft fur. "Thank you, this means the world to me," he smiled at Tony, who leaned against him.

"You wanting a girl? I made it gender neutral, see? With the sky… and… it's, you know, the whole thing with the crib, is that babies who sleep in cribs often die of SIDS, and you don't…" He touched his stomach. "I'd rather have the baby between me and Bucky than alone in another room." He wouldn't subject any baby to his childhood. "But I'm not… pregnant, so," He flushed, "I did this for you, Clint." The sub smiled and hugged him tightly, nuzzling him fiercely.

"Thank you, I don't know what gender I want it to be… I don't really care as long as it's healthy." He loved Tony for going above and beyond for him. "You'll be pregnant soon enough, I'm sure," he chuckled.

"If Bucky… yeah." Tony trailed off, "Yeah." He nosed Clint's jaw lovingly. "Bruce will make sure it's healthy, don't worry about it." The archer nodded and kissed his cheek softly.

"I'm sure Bucky will want to," he nodded.

"I… yeah, I know, but after everything that happened…" Bucky hadn't so much as swatted him since the day he'd apologized to Steve.

"Just give him time," he shrugged, "he probably didn't want to hurt you anymore then you already were." Tony sighed.

"I know." He muttered, "We should… finish the tour, there's a bathroom in here, with a jacuzzi tub, and then one out in the living room with a shower, bathtub combo."

"Jacuzzi, huh?" he asked smiling. "Maybe I can get you and Brucey to go in with me," he chuckled.

"I'm up for it." Tony grinned. "But we have an actual hot tub down on the common floor."

"Yeah, but when I'm huge, I'm not gonna want to get out of my room," he shrugged.

"True. But you're not huge yet." Tony touched Clint's belly, "And once you are, you'll… if it's alright with you, we'll spend a lot of time on your floor." The archer shrugged again.

"I don't care, as long as you guys don't mind me being naked," he winked, Tony kissed him, gentle and caring.

"I don't mind." He purred and Clint blushed, and kissed him back, he didn't think Tony would actually say something like that; Tony rested their foreheads together after. "We really should go back up."

"Okay," he nodded, still gripping the bear as he went up with Tony.

When they stepped onto the common floor, Tony hesitated. Natasha was sitting against Bruce's side, and her voice carried over to him. "So you're pack bonding to help with his bond shock?"

"Yes and no, it's pretty severe, but we were already pack bonding." Bruce noticed Tony then, and went quiet; Tony took a step back toward the elevator as Tasha's eyes lifted to his face. Clint beamed and walked forward, giving Natasha a hug.

"Hey girl," he smiled, Tony turned, fully intending to go back to his lab, but Bucky's hands caught his waist, and Bruce beckoned him closer.

"We need to add Natasha to the pack bond, Tony. She'll need to mark you. And you need to mark her." The beta spoke softly, and Tony whined as he was deposited on the couch. Natasha pulled Clint into a hug.

"Hey, Hawk. Anything new?" She laughed. He nodded sadly, looking down.

"A lot has happened," he said, making room for Tony; Tasha sighed, and stroked his hair.

"Hey, shh, I know about… that. But I mean since then." She hugged him, "You smell different." Tony wanted to pull Clint out of her arms, and claim him, but he knew Clint and Natasha were close, and despite what she and Pepper had done, Clint wouldn't appreciate that. Clint nodded and hugged her tightly.

"He didn't tell me he became director… He impregnated me, left me during my last day of heat, and never told me until I saw him last…" he sniffed, and Tasha's eyes widened.

"You're pregnant?" She exclaimed. "Oh Clint… how could he do that?" The rest of their pack bristled in agreeing outrage for the omega, and Tony tucked himself against Clint's side, as the archer sniffed.

"I thought he loved me, Tasha, I thought we were a team!" He cried and pressed his face into her shoulder, she held him tight.

"Shh, darling, shh. I know, I know it hurts." He tried to stop crying, because crying was super unmanly, but he was so hurt.

"I loved him so much… How could he put his job over me!?" he asked her.

"Oh, Clint, he felt he had to. He must have. I can't tell you why, I don't know." She rocked him gently, and Tony scooted away across the couch, Clint didn't need him anymore. The blond omega shuddered and looked up when Tony moved away, needing his friend's presence.

"Where are you going?" He asked, shaking in Tasha's arms, the brunette omega buried his face in Clint's neck.

"I didn't wanna intrude." He whispered, embarrassed by the look Tasha gave him. The redhead stroked her fingers through Clint's hair, then, gently, lifted her other hand and buried her fingers in Tony's overgrown locks. The archer whined softly and hugged Tony against him, nuzzling him.

"He built a nursery for the baby," Clint smiled at Tasha, showing the stuffed bear he had brought up.

"That was very kind of him." Tasha rubbed her thumb over Tony's ear until he was arching and whining. "Such good boys you two are…" Clint shuddered under the praise and hugged them both, calming down now, and smiling. Natasha gently wiggled her body under both of them, "Barnes, what method of marking should I use?" She asked, looking up at her pack alpha. She wished desperately that Pepper could be a part of it. Bucky had relaxed a little about the pack marking in the past week.

"You can lick him, no touching his lips and zero biting," he said, sitting back to supervise, as Natasha nudged Tony's head back.

"Shh, good boy, you're going to be such a good packmate." She gently settled her mouth over his shoulder, and rubbed her tongue over his skin. Tony whimpered, shifting, his legs falling open, and Natasha gripped his hair, and tugged lightly; the omega's hips jerked up at the sharp pain, and Natasha moved to lick at his collarbone. Leaning back, she watched him shift and writhe in her lap. "Clint." She hummed, baring her throat to him. Clint licked his lips and crawled forward, wrapping his mouth around her collarbone and coating it and her shoulder in his saliva, laving her skin with his tongue. Tony twisted his head around, and latched onto her throat, sucking a mark into her skin, trying to calm himself down. It was difficult to banish his arousal when she rolled her hips up against him; Tony wondered, just for a second, what it would feel like to have sex with Natasha Romanoff… and then he was pulled off of her neck, Bucky's hands on his hips. Bucky growled softly, but he wasn't really angry. He leaned in and captured his sub's lips with his own, pushing his tongue into his mouth and moaning softly.

Tony gripped his shoulders, panting into the kiss, smelling Natasha's soft aroused scent, and Clint's comfort, then Bruce's hesitant care as he took Tony’s empty seat. Bucky moaned hungrily and rubbed his hand over Bruce's cheek, rubbing his scent against him without breaking the kiss. Tony pressed against him, feeling affectionate and relaxed; Bruce hummed under Bucky's touch, Natasha let them mark her throat, and only then did Steve lift Clint and settle himself against Tasha's side. Clint sat on Steve's lap, and nuzzled him, blushing when he realized he had a major hard on in the Captain's lap. Steve kept a hand on the back of Natasha's neck, but turned his mouth to Clint, marking his throat softly, claiming him as a packmate. Tony whined as Bucky gently deposited him in Bruce's lap. Clint leaned his throat back in submission, trembling above him as he felt the softness of the dom’s tongue against his skin. Bucky hummed, and placed a hand on Tasha's shoulder, spreading his scent out to her as well. She leaned up to suck on Bucky's throat, and Tony's whole body tensed. He pushed between them, chest heaving, his teeth bared in a growl.

"MINE!" The sub snarled, Bucky panted softly, staring at Tony in shock before smiling.

"It's okay, I am yours, and you're mine," he hummed, and kissed Tony again, trying to calm him down, though Tony was trembling with upset, and he climbed out of the pack's grip.

"I don't want her to touch you." He growled.

"Okay," Bucky nodded. "That's okay," he smiled, and stood up, hugging Tony tightly. "My beautiful sub," he nuzzled his mate's head, knowing he needed this right now. Tony clung to him, hands shaking, trying to push his dom away from the couch, eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring. "We're going to take a breather," Bucky told the pack, and pulled Tony into the kitchen, nuzzling him. Tony pressed up on his toes and sank his teeth into Bucky's shoulder, growling angrily, when Bucky grunted in pain, and rubbed Tony's back, letting him get it out of his system. He was pretty glad Tony felt this way about him. The omega dug his teeth in, snarling, his nostrils flared. When Bruce stepped into the kitchen to get a glass of water, Tony pulled his teeth free, and growled angrily at him. "Bruce, get out," Bucky said, blood dripping from his shoulder, staining his shirt. Bruce backed out of the kitchen, and Tony whined, he was dropped, pupils blown, in a way Bruce had only ever heard of in passing. A possessive drop. The sub licked and sucked at Bucky's shoulder, cleaning the blood away; the alpha shuddered, and sat down in a chair, feeling a little light headed as he let Tony have access to his throat. The sub immediately straddled his lap, nuzzling against his throat, coating his skin in saliva.

"Mine. Mine." He whined, "Mine."

"Yours," he grunted to him, gripping his hips and kissing his jaw and ear as his throat was coated, Tony's hand slid his hand down to open up Bucky's fly, wriggling out of his sweats, and, lifting Bucky's thick erection, he sank his hole onto it, whimpering from lack of prep.

"Only mine." He panted, sitting on his cock, trying to adjust. Bucky groaned, and rolled his hips, gripping onto him tightly.

"Damnit, Tony…" he moaned. "Fuck, I'm yours," he panted, and bucked his hips into him, while the sub cried out, holding himself up, so that Bucky had room to thrust into him. He pressed his mouth to the dom's, tongue gliding over Bucky's lips. The alpha moaned into his mouth, controlling Tony's hips and making him meet his thrusts.

"Mine." Tony whispered once more, before his back bowed up, and an internal orgasm rippling through him. "Fuck… fuck… Bucky!"

"Mine," the dom repeated and nipped over his throat, moaning against his skin, tasting the pack on his flesh. Tony rocked back against him, hole clenching in rough spasms around Bucky's cock.

"Buck… Buck… yours… Bucky…!" He whined, cock bouncing against his belly. Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony's waist and pushed his knot deep inside of Tony, leaning his head back as he moaned in pleasure; the omega tucked his face into Bucky's neck. "Mine," he whispered softly, closing his eyes, "...don't go… please…"

"I told you, I'm not going anywhere," he said, rubbing his back. He reached between Tony's legs,and stroked his cock. The sub whimpered, grabbing his hand.

"Bucky…" His voice was soft, nervous, "I'm serious… I don't…" He shivered, laying back against him, his face at the dom's collarbone. "You're mine. I don't want someone to…"

"No one will take me from you, you are my soulmate, the only omega I will ever have," he hummed and continued to stroke him despite the hand on top of his. Tony whimpered, hips shifting, clenching on the knot in his ass, as he came, the liquid dripping down their hands. "Good boy, My good boy," he hummed, and licked up his cum, his eyes closing at the delicious taste. Tony flushed.

"I… I messed up pack bonding…" He whispered, mortified.

"It's okay," he chuckled. "We can pack bond later and Tasha and I will find a different way," he said, Tony trembled.

"It's stupid… but I don't want… her to touch you…" He whispered.

"At all?" he asked, rubbing his hips. "Okay. We'll work something out." Tony hunched his shoulders.

"I'm sorry…" His voice was barely audible, "I… it's… I'll just… go in another room, and you can… and then I'll mark you after. I can do this." Bucky nodded softly, and kissed him again.

"I love you… and that's not going to change." Tony took a deep breath, and lay still, trying to relax until Bucky's knot went down. When it had, Bucky let him sit there, letting Tony get up when he was ready, the omega swallowed, and shifted until the thick cock slipped out of his hole.

"I'm uh… gonna go take a shower." He stood up slowly, pulling his sweats on.

"Is that a good idea, having just done pack bonding?" He asked, biting his lip, Tony froze.

"No." He hung his head. "Fuck, okay." He pressed a hand over his eyes. Bucky stood up, and hugged him tightly.

"Why don't we all go swimming?" Tony burrowed against his chest, and quickly, but gently, tucked Bucky's cock back into his pants and zipped the dom's fly.

"Swimming, okay. Pack bonding, right? So, swimming."

"Sounds good." Steve put in from the doorway, "This uh, kitchen is very visible." Bucky stared up at Steve and smiled.

"Did you enjoy the show?" He asked, wrapping an arm around his sub.

"We all did." Bruce replied from the couch. Bucky laughed.

"Maybe next time we won't bother going in a different room then," he smiled and kissed Tony, who whined at him. Bruce laughed.

"Well, we should swim." He nodded, and gripped Tony's waist.

"I wonder if we should all swim naked," the dom said, feeling kind of brave. The team was nodding before he'd even gotten all the words out. And that was how Tony found himself surrounded by alphas, a beta, and two omegas in the pool, each with a hand on him, eyes on his heavily scarred chest. "If anyone dunks him into the water, I will hurt you severely," Bucky growled warningly, and dunked his head to get his hair wet. Clint smiled, and leaned back against the wall of the pool, relaxing.

"This is awesome." He smiled at Bruce, who was trying not to look at Natasha's breasts. Tony stayed near the edge with Clint, arms crossed defensively over the mess of scars on his chest.

"Naked swimming." He muttered, clenching his thighs together over his cock, he would _not_  get a hard on from watching Steve and Bucky throw each other into the water.

"It's fun, it's freedom," Clint said, relaxing. He'd never got to do this before unless he was bathing in a river, which even then he had to be careful of so he didn't get bugs, diseases or leeches. Bucky laughed as he tossed Steve into the water again, trying to win the ‘fight’ Steve caught his arm halfway though, dragging the other dom down. The subs watched, Tasha leaned against Clint's left side, Tony on his right. Amusement danced in three pairs of eyes, until the super soldier threw Bucky too close to their spot, and water splashed over Tony's head. Panic scent filled the pool area, and Tony clawed his way out of the pool, gasping, and pushing his hair out of his eyes, grabbing for a towel. Bucky came up for air and smelled the panic, quickly looking around and finding his soaked sub.

"Damn it Steve!" He growled and got out of the tub, going over to Tony.

"What happened?" Bruce climbed out of the pool, Steve at his heels.

"Bucky, what happened?" The super soldier repeated the beta's question, while Tony scrubbed his hair and face with the towel, shaking. Bucky stayed near Tony, letting his presence be known, but not touching him until he was ready and calm.

"He was water tortured when he was kidnapped the first time, in that cave. He doesn't like getting his head wet." Tony slowly shifted into Bucky's arms, body tense, and Bruce jumped when Steve gave a low whine.

"Who? Who tortured him? Bucky, we need to take them down."

"They're dead, Tony killed them in the cave when he built the very first suit," he said, nuzzling Tony's head. Steve nodded slowly.

"Good." He stepped backward, "Jarvis? Play Wall-E." A whole wall lit up as the lights dimmed, and the soothing cartoon picked up, giving Tony cover to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing out of Tony's mouth. "...I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it was mine and Steve's fault," he said, kissing him. "We should have wrestled father down the pool."

"It's my fault, for being like this, Bucky, I should have said no to swimming, I'm messing everything up." Tony whined, and then there were hands on his back, two sets of hands, and he looked up to see Tasha and Clint, kneeling behind him.

"You didn't mess up, I enjoyed swimming with you," Clint smiled, and he had, it had been a lot of fun just hanging out, and not worrying about anything.

"It isn't your fault, Tony." Natasha murmured softly, "What happened to you would have affected anyone else far worse, you are so strong." The words had Tony shaking his head.

"Don't."

"We're not lying to you," Bucky said, petting his head, "we have no reason to." The submissive pulled away from them, pressing to his feet, and shakily tucking the towel around his waist.

"I'm… I'm not strong. Strong people don't scream for their abusive doms when they're being cut open. Strong people don't destroy half their houses because they're close to dying, strong people don't-!"

"Strong people don't give up… and you didn't. You had hiccups along the road, but I know you drank that smoothie stuff to try to slow the poison; I know you went through everything you had before Fury helped you figure out how to fix the poisoning," he said, rubbing his thumb over his cheek. "Weak men don't sacrifice themselves for mankind."

"That's exactly what weak men do!" Tony cried, "Weak men give up, Bucky! And I knew that was a one way trip… I _knew!_ " He ducked his head, "I hid who I was, because who would want to be this? Who would want to remember their father… looking at them like that… their mother's face when…"

"Steve made that one way trip as well into the ice! Do you think he was weak for that!?" He asked, growling softly. "At least you can remember your parents, good or bad, Tony. Even if it's not good memories… it's memories all the same." Tony flinched, stumbling back a step.

"No… he did it for other people… I did it to… to end it…" He turned away, "...and if I took out some bad guys with me, then…"

"I don't think that's completely true," he said, shaking his head. "Or you would have found some other way to die. Like let a building fall on you, or getting squished," he said, sighing. "Do you still want to die so badly?" Tony's shoulders slumped, and he swallowed.

"When they took me I did… but no." His hands shook, and he bit his lip when Tasha touched his shoulder. Clint nuzzled his other one, and Bucky kissed him softly.

"We need to go on a date, just the two of us."

"Because that worked out so well last time…" Tony muttered as he was stroked and comforted from all sides.

"So you never want to go on a date again because of a bad incident? I mean, I thought my lasagna was pretty good," he shrugged, and the omega rolled his eyes.

"That was a stay-in date, Bucky, you don't 'go' on a stay-in date."

"What if it's a picnic?" He asked, shrugging. "Or we can go to an Italian restaurant." Tony's lips twitched into a soft smile, he couldn't help it.

"Italian sounds good." The admittance was as subtle as the curve of his lips, and he leaned suddenly into Bucky's chest, huffing when Tasha's hand touched Bucky's shoulder, but making no move to remove her. Bucky smiled and kissed Tony's head, running a hand over Tasha's neck where Tony couldn't see, making an effort to pack bond her. Natasha pressed close against Tony's back, while the omega closed his eyes, and relaxed against Bucky, _safe… surrounded, and safe._  His mind told him, as Clint joined the press of bodies, and then Bruce. Several long moments later, the last of their pack nudged up against them, between Bruce and Clint, his hand in Clint's hair, the other on Bruce's shoulder. Clint pressed his face into Steve's neck, nuzzling him softly. Bucky kissed Tony's head.

"My good boy," he hummed.

"You know… you don't all have to do this." It hadn't escaped Tony's notice that he was always the center of their bonding. "I know I'm… uh, still in bond shock and all that, I know you all know that, too, so don't deny it, but you don't have to do this."

"If we didn't want to, we wouldn't," Clint said, chuckling. "It's okay."

"Is it?" Tony huffed out, tensing when he looked up, saw Bucky's hand on Natasha's neck, "No, see, just no." He squirmed his way out of the naked group. "I'm gonna go upstairs now." Bucky frowned, and huffed.

"Fine. See you upstairs," he said, shaking his head; Tony vanished into the elevator, clad only in a towel, and Natasha stepped back, her body pale as milk, hair falling around her in waves, nearly dry. She smiled timidly as Clint burrowed against her side, and Bruce, his face red with embarrassment, slid a hand up her back. Clint smiled, he and Tasha had seen each other naked plenty of times, especially when they had had sex together before they met their alphas. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous over Bruce's affection towards her. The beta in question wrapped his free arm around Clint's waist, and kissed his shoulder.

"Hey, Clint." He murmured, kind and soft, breathing in Clint's pack scent. Steve pressed his face into the blond omega's hair, nuzzled his face in the thick locks.

"Tony and Clint need haircuts." He observed softly. Clint shivered, addicted to the scent of the blonde dom and beta. His bond with Phil was weakening every day, and his body was calling out for someone to fill the slot, to help him raise his kid.

"You can just take an electric razor and buzz it all off, I don't care," he said, Bruce whined, joining Steve in the omega's hair.

"No… don't buzz it, I like it soft." Natasha smirked at the beta's protest, and her lips split into a grin when Steve nodded in agreement with the scientist's opinion. Clint blushed a little, and nuzzled both men. He did love them both, they were both great pack mates in their own ways. Both men nuzzled back at him, smiling.

"Bucky," Steve lifted his head after a moment, "you and Tasha done? We should go up, make sure Tony doesn't… do anything rash." Bucky licked Tasha's neck a little, and rubbed a hand over her cheek.

"Okay," he nodded and left her standing there, going to find his own omega.

**  
  
**


	34. I Don't See Why You Should

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday~
> 
> The title of this chapter is based off the song "I've been Waiting" by Sixpence None the Richer
> 
> Warnings for this chapter include: Sex in front of the pack, self blame, sparring to get beaten up, and some Steve/Clint.

The next three weeks passed slowly and the Avengers spent their days piled on couches, or taking easy missions. Steve still vanished to take out small portions of Hydra every once in awhile. At night, they slept in one room, on the cushioned floor, all curled up together, and Tony started to smell more like pack, and less like bond trauma. Until the morning they all woke up to find the brunette omega drenched in sweat, breath coming in labored gasps. Steve's body went rigid, and he leaned back, the scent of heat filling his nostrils. Tony trembled, struggling with his clothes; it was too hot, too itchy, the t-shirt and boxers he'd fallen asleep in felt like torture devices. When he'd shucked them, every single pack mate he had held their breath. He was beautiful, tan skin shining with sweat, muscles working and clenching.

"Bucky… " The brunette omega whined, Clint was the only one who shied away, feeling like he was going to barf, the heavy, heady scent of hormones doing nothing good to his stomach. Morning sickness had started and he ran to the bathroom. Bucky quickly pushed his pants away, and kissed Tony, pressing his cock in with ease, the sub arched, whimpering.

"Bucky… sir… sir please…!" He wrapped his legs desperately around Bucky's waist, and Steve choked, pulling Bruce and Tasha out of the bedding, and into the kitchen where the scent was blocked.

"Alright, we need to keep them hydrated, Tasha, can you do that? Bruce, help Clint with the morning sickness, I'll make food, they'll need it and so will we." He kept his gaze firmly on the stove and started to crack eggs into a bowl. In the living room, Tony squirmed against his dom, gasping for breath.

"Sir… sir… breed me…!" He pressed his face to Bucky's chest, the dom hugged him tightly and fucked him hard.

"Gonna fill you up so full with my pups," he shuddered and already felt his knot sliding in and out of his wet heat, soaking the bedding beneath them. The omega bucked, head thrown back.

"Yes! Please!" He cried, Bucky's knot lodged inside of his hole; the sniper groaned loudly as his seed gushed inside of Tony, filling him and  his mate's uterus. The slender brunette shuddered, coming all over his belly, without a touch, eyes clearing slightly.

"Oh…" He nosed up against Bucky's jaw, "Sorry, I should've said something last night…"

"It's okay," he said, his eyes half closed as he panted, still cumming inside of Tony, his seed spilling out around his balls. Tony clenched down, he didn't want to lose any of it.

"A baby, huh?" He whispered, cheeks flushed, settling in for the thirty minute knot. The dom nodded, smiling at him.

"Yeah, our baby," he nuzzled him.

"Our baby." Tony whispered, smiling softly, before he lay back against the bedding, closing his eyes. Bucky peppered his body with kisses, licking the skin softly over his nipples. The omega's soft, pleasured whines filtered through the air, and Steve flushed and adjust himself in his pants as he scrambled eggs in a pan. Tony's thighs squeezed Bucky's hips and he hummed in happiness. Bucky smiled and rubbed Tony's hips.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight," he said, feeling a bit more overprotective with Steve around.

"Uh, kinda hard to do when I'm stuck on your knot." Tony mumbled, eyes glazing slightly from the pleasure of Bucky's touch. The dom hummed and nodded.

"Best keep you on my knot the entire heat then." The omega arched.

"Yes, sir, please!" He panted, cock hardening slowly, and his hips shaking.

"Yeah," he said, moving his hips softly, making the cum slosh around inside of him.

"B-Bucky-!" Tony shrieked, chest pressing up, hands gripping the dom's shoulders desperately. "PleasepleaseBuckyplease!" Bucky stroked Tony's cock, his knot pulling against the sub's rim as he tried to fuck him; Tony's legs curled upward, and he keened in pleasure, bucking up wildly against the alpha, his nails scratching over Bucky's skin. "Bucky!" Bucky growled and leaned down, biting his neck, moaning into the skin, and Tony lay his head back, relaxed and happy to be bred, calm, with Bucky against him, inside of him. His last heat had been agony, surrounded by vicious strangers, enemies; every touch had felt wrong, had burned and pained him, because his body had been crying out for Bucky. The feel of his dom thrusting inside of him, despite the pain of the knot moving, was slowly erasing that terrible instance from his body.

"What gender do you want our baby to be?" He asked, smiling as he ran his fingers through Tony's hair.

"Either." Tony murmured, closing his eyes, breathing in Bucky's scent to keep himself calm.

"What if both happened?" He hummed, "You'd be all big with twins…" Tony flushed.

"Twins?" He looked down at his belly, spread his fingers over the smooth expanse of skin, "God, I wouldn't be able to walk." He snorted.

"I know," he chuckled. "You'd be amazing though," he said, nuzzling him.

"That's one word for fat that I haven't heard before." The omega yawned, rubbing his eyes tiredly, as Natasha, fully dressed, knelt beside the bed, and tucked a water bottle into each of their hands. Bucky's eyes were trained on her to make sure she didn't try anything, but she was pack now, so he barely saw her as a threat.

"Thank you," he said, opening his, and taking a long drink. Natasha nodded, it was the job of omegas in a pack to take care of a mating pair, not as affected as alphas or betas.

"You're welcome. Steve is preparing breakfast, lots of protein." And she slipped back into the kitchen. Tony sucked on his water bottle slowly, swallowing the water, his eyes half closed. Bucky panted and smiled.

"I'm glad we have a pack now," he said, nuzzling him, Tony set the bottle down and leaned up into the affectionate touch, kissing Bucky softly, and for once he felt alright, better than alright. He knew what Bucky saw looking down at him; he was well groomed, beard trimmed, hair cut immaculate, nails short and clean, no bruises on his neck. Bucky slowly lowered his weight on top of Tony, smothering him in his scent, kissing him softly. The omega rubbed up against him, fingers sliding down to rub over Bucky's nipples.

"I want you." He whispered without thought.

"You have me," he said, back to him, humming as his nipples were rubbed, Tony pressed his face into the crook of Brucky's neck, closing his eyes.

"Good." At his words, the dom smiled and kissed his head, hugging him close. Tony's answering smile was vibrant, and he nuzzled up against him. They were going to have a baby.

**  
  
**

"Are you sure?" Tony whispered, there were deep shadows beneath his eyes, and his muscles were tense, as Bruce looked down at his test results.

"I'm sorry, Tony, the cheap test was right, just like all the others. It didn't take." The omega's lip trembled.

"Didn't take… right." That was a kind way to say it, but everything seemed invasive and pitying now, after six months of failed attempts, not a single fertilization.

"Give it time, Tony, you have all the parts, and they're working, it's just…"

"Not taking, yeah, I got that, Bruce, thanks." He slipped off the table, shaking, and pushed out of the lab. The strain was affecting them all, Bucky grew more distant with each negative test, and Tony withdrew, tucking himself against Clint's seven month pregnant belly, talking to the baby, and spending a lot of nights sleeping with his arms wrapped around Clint, down in the archer's apartment. Bucky was waiting for him outside. And he frowned when he saw Tony's face.

"Maybe I should get tested," Bucky muttered. Tony watched Bucky turn away and tears slipped down his cheeks, he was trying, he was trying so hard, eating right, and skipping coffee and booze, no drugs of any kind. Clint was waiting for Tony down on his floor, cuddled up to Tasha for now, so he shuffled miserably into the elevator, and by the time he stepped onto Clint's floor, he was sobbing, his arms wrapped around his body. Clint rubbed his belly and looked at Tony, sighing.

"Come here," he held his arms open, not wanting to get up, Tony stood where he was, head down.

"What's wrong with me?" He whispered, and Natasha slipped off the couch and pulled him gently over to Clint; the brunette immediately curled his body and rested his head on Clint's belly. Bruce had proclaimed the archer to be having a perfectly normal baby girl, and he had two months to go. Clint was sitting in nothing but tighty whities, because he needed the extra support on his over sensitive genitals, and had a sports bra on that Natasha made him wear, so he'd shut up about his nipples hurting. He hugged Tony, nuzzling his head.

"Hey, relax, you'll be fine." The dark haired omega shook his head.

"Bucky doesn't… he barely touches me anymore… and he just… the way he looks at me… it's my fault, and he thinks so, too, I can see it...!" Bucky poked his head into the room.

"Tony?" He asked, looking at him. "I need your help with something." Tony twitched, and scrubbed his face clean, climbing off the couch, despite Clint and Tasha's sad noises. He kept his eyes down as he stepped into the stairwell.

"What is it?" He asked softly, swallowing. Bucky sighed.

"Bruce and I want to check my sperm… Can you give me a handjob?" He asked, nuzzling his head, Tony hunched his shoulders.

"I… yeah, okay…" They both knew it wasn't Bucky. The dom kissed his head, and pulled him into the bathroom, handing him the sample cup Bruce had given him. "It's…" Tony slowly wrapped his fingers around Bucky's length, he dropped his forehead against the dom's chest, tears sliding slowly down his cheeks, as he stroked the alpha off.

"We just want to be sure, I know," he said, kissing Tony's head, rutting into his hand.

"Be sure it's me… then you can…" Tony let go as soon as Bucky had spilled into the cup. "Then you can just share some other omega's heat." He forced out. "We already know that it's me." He pushed out of the bathroom, licking his hand clean.

**  
  
**

Bruce hung his head when he held up the results.

"It's Tony. You're going strong, Bucky, all viable, really, you are shockingly fertile." Bucky nodded.

"I need to go talk to Tony," he said, going to find his mate. He walked up behind him and hugged him. "So… it's not me… but I don't want another mate," he said. "We'll share your heats, and down the road if we really want kids, we can adopt." Tony shuddered against him.

"It's not you." He mumbled, pressing a shaking hand over his face, "I didn't think it was… it's me, it's always me… it's…" He pulled out of Bucky's arms, "...what's the point, Bucky? What's the goddamn point of me!?" Bucky stared at him.

"You tried so hard to be a beta all your life and now you're upset because you can't have children? Listen, I'm not giving up on you. You are a strong, intelligent man, and I love you." Tony twisted to look at him.

"You want kids, Bucky! Yes, I tried to be a beta, so I could keep my company without being forced into a bond with some aristocrat! I… want to have kids for you…" He remembered vividly the first heat after Hydra, how Bucky had spent hours tracing patterns over his belly, telling him how beautiful he would be pregnant. They'd been alright, ready to keep trying after the first failure, and Bucky had treated him with the same ardent care the second heat. The third had been shaky, the fourth, disappointing, and the last two had been strange, focused on the breeding. The dom sighed.

"Yeah, I want kids… but I want you to be happy too," he said, "We can always adopt if it doesn't work out."

"If…" Tony grimaced, "It already didn't work out, something in me is…" He pressed a hand over his stomach, "fuck…!" He wanted Bucky to be angry, to hit him, or something! This was all his fault. "I'm ruining your life, Bucky, I am! Just like Pepper, I… it's me, and eventually it'll be too much…"

"You aren't ruining my life because you can't get pregnant," he said, cupping Tony's cheeks and kissing him. "We're soul mates and I know you're trying," he said, petting his hair, while Tony shivered in his hands.

"I can't give you kids…" He whispered, sliding his hands up to grip Bucky's, "I can't… and I want to. I want to so bad!"

"I know," he said, smiling, and rubbing his thumbs over his cheeks. "My good boy, I know you're trying." The omega stared up at him, then jerked away.

"Trying, not succeeding." He kicked the chair he'd been sitting in, and strode from the lab, pushing past anyone who tried to stop him. Until he found Natasha. "I wanna spar." He growled. "Now." They'd been training, the whole team, taking turns sparring with each other, Tasha offered to work with him often, he had never accepted. Bucky looked at Tasha.

"Don't wear him out too much," he said, sighing. "Is Clint asleep?"

"He and Bruce are watching a movie." Tasha wanted to hold Tony, but she knew he didn't want that. Leading him to the elevator, she took him to her favorite section of the training room, and they laid out the mats. Natasha stepped onto the mats and started taping her hands and tied up her hair. "Ready?" The other sub was rubbing chalk dust over the tape on his own hands.

"Don't hold back." He grunted, before lunging forward with a left uppercut. She blocked and punched him in the side, obviously holding back.

"Keep your other hand at your side, don't keep yourself exposed," she said.

"Don't hold back!" Tony snapped at her, and swung his legs in a kick Clint had taught him before he'd gotten too big to really spar, a low to the ground kick, that had his hands on the mat. She jumped over his legs, and jumped to the side, instantly recognizing Clint’s moves. The more they sparred, the more she loosened up and got rougher, but she never lost control. Tony wiped his bloody mouth after a kick caught him in the face, and lunged at her again, he was getting sloppy, tired, but he didn't care. He wanted to be hurt, he wanted to feel the pain he must be causing Bucky. Bucky, who was an amazing alpha, and deserved so much better. And who better to beat the living shit out of him than the woman who had taken his last alpha? When she saw him getting tired, she stopped.

"That's enough for today." The other omega stared at her.

"No, I'm not done, I wanna keep going, Tasha." He clenched his hands into fists, darted forward, trying to get some kind of hit in. She did a quick move, which pinned him to the floor.

"I'm done," she said, standing up again, and walking off of the mats calmly. Tony lay there, chest heaving, and listened to her steps fade. He had no desire to move, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling, knuckles bruised despite the tape, and tried not to think. Letting himself go blank was harder than he was willing to admit, and, an hour later, he slowly sat up, and tugged the tape off of his hands, shoulders tensed up, head down, and guilt pouring through him. Clint waddled in with sweats and a shirt on, and leaned on the wall.

"Tasha kicked your ass?" Tony buried his face in his knees.

"Go away, Clint…" The archer snorted.

"Really? I come all the way down here to offer you ice cream, popcorn and pickles, and you want to turn me away?"

" _Lovely_  as that sounds… I'm really not… I just want to be alone." Tony pressed a hand over his face, "I… I think I'll do some yoga… it's been a couple days…"

"Maybe I can join you?" He asked, shrugging. He really didn't want to be alone right now… he kept feeling as if someone was watching him.

"Clint…" Tony lifted his face, and slowly pressed up to his knees, laying his face on the omega's round belly, "It's me… it's… something in me is broken… and I can't have k-kids…"

"I know," he said, petting Tony's head. "But that doesn't mean you have to give up either." The brunette slumped back to sit on his legs.

"What am I supposed to do? Raise someone else's kid? Go get surgery? That's if it can even be fixed…" Tony shuddered.

"What if you donated an egg?" Clint asked, "And he donated his sperm… it'd be both of yours still, but someone else would carry it."

"If I'm even making viable eggs, Clint." Tony rubbed a hand over his face. "And we're rich… the parent will try and take the baby… it'll hurt Bucky even worse." He let out a deep breath and felt his baby kick Tony.

"Maybe something will happen, I don't know. I don't think Bucky would be too put out if you adopted." Tony shook his head.

"I don't think I can do this…" Clint ran a hand through Tony's hair.

"Come lay down and relax with me," he said, his back aching.

"Fine…" Tony pressed to his feet, and let Clint take his hand and pull him into the elevator. "I need a shower first…"

"Alright," he said, nuzzling him. "Gonna go sit on my big comfy couch," he said, rubbing his belly breathing out heavily through his mouth.

"It's a good couch then?" Tony asked, concerned, his hand on Clint's lower back. He and Bruce had scavenged it in a thrift store, it had been exhilarating, going through the donated items, sitting on the couches, and laughing at the bad t-shirts and junky tvs, the donated christmas sweaters. He'd had it cleaned, thoroughly, before he'd brought it to Clint, and let the pregnant omega order him to move it this way and that until it was in the right spot.

"It's perfect," he smiled, glad his couch wasn't an expensive one. He walked down and curled up underneath a blanket on the couch, feeling very cold suddenly, chills sprinkling his arms. Tony leaned to kiss his forehead.

"Do you want me to call Bruce down to sit with you while I shower? Or Steve?"

"Steve," he said, nodding. Maybe he could convince the alpha to give him a quick fuck. He was doing all he could not to tent his pants.

"Jay, call Steve down." Tony perched on the edge of the couch to wait with Clint, running his hands over the worn blue fabric. When Steve stepped out of the elevator, Tony was on his feet in seconds. "Okay, I'll… uh, I'll just rinse off, okay?" He and Steve hadn't been getting along so well lately, with Bucky's discomfort and upset, Steve had grown more irritated with Tony. The submissive closed the bathroom door behind him, glad that Clint kept a stockpile of loose drawstring pants in the front one, as he stripped down to shower.

"Clint," Steve lifted the archer's chin, and kissed him in greeting, "I can smell that you need it." Clint kissed him back and rubbed his nose against Steve's jaw.

"I need it, please… Just don't knot me," he reminded him, and started to pull his pants down. Steve gently helped him remove them.

"I won't." He arranged Clint gently on the couch, stroking his most tender places. He smoothed his hands over the omega's huge belly. "You sure you're only seven months?" He teased softly, sliding his hand down to check his hole, make sure it was slick enough. "Are you ready?"

"I wish I was more, believe me," he said, shoving a couch pillow under his back. "Yes, please Steve, fuck me hard," he groaned, moving his leg out of the way. Steve kissed between his shoulder blades,

"Whatever you need, Clint." And he gently worked the head of his cock into the omega's tight hole, being careful. He nudged himself in deep, then held Clint's hips in his hands and pulled back. "That's it, so good, so open, Clint." He hummed, rubbing his thumbs in circles. "That's it." He repeated softly, before thrusting roughly back in. Clint shivered and moaned, spreading his legs as wide as he could, his cock already leaking precum against his belly.

"Ahhh," he panted and closed his eyes, but then quickly reopened them, trying not to envision Phil. Steve stroked his face.

"Shh, honey, look at me." He murmured softly, "Look at me." He sped his thrusts, adding force, knowing Clint loved and needed the harshness. "Keep those eyes open."

"Y-yes Steve," he panted and did his best to keep them open, his moans growing louder as he grew closer to orgasm. Steve kept up his thrusts.

"Stroke yourself. Cum all over that beautiful belly." The alpha murmured, rocking his hips deeper, harder. His mouth was open wide as he reached down, stroking his cock hard.

"Steve!" He cried out, coating his belly with his cum, his legs shaking as he clenched on Steve's cock. Steve gave a few more thrusts, and then gently pulled out as Tony hovered in the bathroom doorway.

"I think I'll switch places with Stark, get rinsed off." He nudged a little roughly past Tony, and the omega growled softly at him before climbing onto Clint's couch, leaning and lapping up the cum from his huge, round belly. Clint frowned as Steve left and he held back a whimper, but he couldn't help the tears that fell out of his eyes.

"I… I couldn't please him… he didn't cum… I'm just a bad omega," he said, putting his face in his hands. Tony jerked.

"No, Clint, no, Steve has a hard time climaxing without knotting." He reassured the other sub. "Clint, look at me, you've been with Steve before, you know that about him."

"He could have knotted though! Just not in me, knotted outside of me," he said, shaking his head. "Not even Phil wanted me…" The brunette shook his head.

"You tell him 'Don't knot' every time, Clint, he takes that to mean 'don't cum in me', Clint. You've talked about this with him." He tugged the heavily pregnant sub into his lap, rubbing his belly. "Don't think about him. He was… he was awful, a liar." He started shaking in Tony's arms, he needed an alpha, in a bad way.

"I know… so why do I still miss him?" He asked quietly, rubbing his belly. "I always knew I'd be without an alpha… I don't know why we tried." Tony stroked his hair.

"Shh, Clint… stop. Steve would bond you if you gave him the chance, fuck, Bucky would take you on as a secondary sub if I asked him to, but you don't want that, you want him. You want him because he bonded you, and he showed you what it felt like to truly be loved and wanted, Clint, but he wasn't being honest, he was lying to you."

"I know," he said, rubbing his eyes and sniffling. "I-I don't want any of them… Bruce is more interested in girls, I've seen the way he stares at Tasha… and I can't count on Steve either," he shook his head. "Bucky is your SOUL mate. I would just be getting in the way…" He said, rubbing his belly where his baby girl was kicking up a storm. "I know… I'm sorry I'm sad," he told his belly. Bruce thought it'd be a good idea to talk to his daughter more. Tony cradled his friend's belly in his hands, feeling the baby's strong kicks.

"Bucky wants children." He whispered, "Let him take care of you, and your baby."

"No," he said, shaking his head, "I'll just… stay down here," he muttered, and rubbed his eyes. "She's my responsibility. I wanted her… I still do… even if her daddy is a douche," he smiled a little. The brunette omega nodded slowly.

"Okay." He murmured, "Did you want to watch tv? What show?"

 _"Agent Barton has queued the entire series of Toddlers in Tiaras, sir."_  Jarvis announced. Clint blushed fiercely.

"Thanks Jarvis!" He said, sighing loudly, and he looked at Tony. "WHAT!? They're cute…" He muttered, Tony snorted.

“I didn’t say anything.” He rubbed Clint’s belly, “Don’t worry, pretty girl, I won’t let him make you into a beauty queen.”

“She’s going to be fabulous, who are you kidding?” He snorted, and rubbed beside Tony’s hand. “I hope I can make her happy…” Tony kissed Clint’s cheek.

“You will. Don’t worry. My mother told me once, before my father had me sent away, that having a child isn’t something that fixes your problems, or obeys rules or parameters. They’re a human being, a person, and some days they hate you, but most days they love you.”

“I don’t want her to hate me,” he whined, and pressed his hand over the spot she was kicking, feeling her little feet. That drew a soft chuckle from Tony.

“Well… don’t send her to boarding school… don’t break what she makes, or throw it away, don’t tell her she’s worthless, or useless, or a waste of time… don’t tell her that she isn’t perfect the way she is.” The omega sighed, “Come on, she’ll love you. Watch your show.” The archer sighed, and put his pillow back so it was behind him; he covered himself up with the blanket.

Three episodes in, Clint was fast asleep, worn out from his fuck session with Steve. Tony stroked his back, and hair, keeping him calm. His eyes stayed on Clint’s belly, rising and falling slowly, and he pushed his tears back. He wouldn’t blame Clint. Then he smelled Steve.

“Why are you still here?” He asked, lifting his gaze. Steve shrugged,

“I feel bad for him… I want to help but…” he sighed, and shook his head. Tony bit his lip.

“Yeah, me too.” He gently removed Clint’s hearing aids and set them on the little table beside the couch. “You don’t like me. I know that, and I understand, no one should like me. But… I’m doing what I can, for Bucky…”

“And I respect that,” Steve said, shoving his hands in his pants. “Bucky has never been as happy as he is with you… you’re both just struggling right now,” he said, Tony arched a brow at him.

“Struggling… your best friend… somehow ended up with someone who can’t have children, and he _wants_  children, and you call it ‘struggling’. That’s uh… one way to put it.”

“Bruce didn’t say that you couldn’t have children, he said that the seed wasn’t taking,” Steve remarked. “Maybe because you’re both so tense about this whole thing, your body is rejecting any chance of a child. It doesn’t sound so ridiculous considering what you’ve been through.” The omega bristled.

“Thanks for discussing my non-working anatomy with Bruce behind my back.” He took a deep breath, looking away. “If that were the case, then it would have taken the first five months, when we _weren’t_  stressing out about it.”

“I didn’t talk about you behind your back… Bucky told me what Bruce said,” he huffed. “Nobody knows why you can’t get pregnant, but I think you’re being too hard on yourself, and you need to relax.”

“What?” The sub paused, “All we know is that Bucky’s sperm is fine. It’s not him.” He turned away, trying to focus on Clint, but his shoulders shook. “Like everything else, it’s me. I’m nothing without my suit, am I, Steve?”

“You are,” he responded, and he gripped Tony’s shoulder. “What was this building called before you renamed it?” he asked, the sub groaned.

“Stark tower.” He ground his teeth, “A name. A name that got passed down to me from the richest asshole in New York State, and all I got to show for it was about a decade of boarding school.”

“That was your teenage years,” he growled. “When you were in the weapons business, you built the BEST weapons, no one could come close to you, and then when you dropped it, you made a brand new energy source! You made a home for the Avengers! You are co-captain of the Avengers. I didn’t ask Iron Man if he wanted that position… I asked you.” Tony’s shoulders hunched up.

“I got thousands of people killed when I built weapons, and those weren’t my teenage years, Steve, I was six! I was six when my father sent me away! My weapons killed the people they were supposed to protect… and when I stopped doing that, I nearly lost my company. I made an energy source… off someone else’s plans, and this… this isn’t a home! You don’t even like your floor, no matter how I change it, Bucky hated it too!” He lowered his voice, trying not to wake Clint. “Co-captain…” The sub shook his head, “Because Bucky wanted me to say yes, and… I thought maybe, just maybe, we could make a difference. But it’s been six months… and I’m still kneeling at business meetings that _I_  train Bucky to get through!”

“So… instead of complaining because you can’t seem to make something entirely on your own… go make something revolutionary worthy,” he stared at him. “You don’t want to be co-captain? Fine, and Clint does think of this as his home. He doesn’t have anywhere to go… and until you realize that you’re just a man in a suit, I don’t want you going anywhere either. You have a lot to think about, and I think if you sit down, and think for two seconds about something other than how you can’t have a child, or you can’t talk at business meetings, and you think about how AMAZING your life is to have found a bond mate who is bending over backwards for you… maybe you’ll come up with something amazing,” he smiled, and shrugged, walking away. The omega stared after him.

“Did you just fucking bench me and give me a speech about _enjoying_  having my life destroyed? I’m a businessman, Rogers, not a housewife!” He stood up, glad that Clint had shifted off of him, as he followed Steve toward the elevator, “I didn’t say I didn’t want to be co-captain! You can’t bench me from missions, Steve, they’re all I have besides Bucky, and it’s not healthy only have one thing in your life!” He stopped the doors from closing, “I _have_  made revolutionary things! The robotics technology I’ve created, the AI I coded, the suits-!” His finger jabbed into Steve’s chest, “Those were considered revolutionary!” Steve smiled at him, and crossed his arms over his chest.

“So you want to be co-captain, and you admit that you actually can do something besides be a man in a suit? I dont believe you,” he snorted, and hoped that his little reverse psychology trick would get Tony down in a lab to prove him wrong.

“It was _you_  who said I was nothing without the suit, Rogers! YOU! You were my childhood hero, all I heard about was Steve Rogers, Captain America, and how once I grew up, I had better be a beta, because I wasn’t an alpha, and anything less was worthless! And somehow, I still _worshipped_  you! Because you weren’t… what he said, I had to believe that. And then you came in that room, and it was just what he’d said… big strong alpha, doing whatever he wants.” Tony couldn’t look at him, “And I tried, I did what I do, and you said all those things, and you _meant_  them.”

“I didn’t know you,” he growled softly, “I was confused, and hey, if I could make one man act like a decent human, I wanted it to be you,” he said. “You want to be like an alpha? Then act like one. You don’t have to conform to the omega ways. Change has to start somewhere.”

“Wow, that was an insult, hidden in a compliment, hidden in a fucking insult.” Tony snarled, “I like your observations, thanks for the reminder that I’m not a _decent human being_! That’s great! And I don’t want to BE and ALPHA!” He punched the wall of the elevator, “I want to run my damn company, and be what Bucky wants, and I CAN’T!” He glared up at Steve, “You know why? Because it’s _illegal!_  It’s against the law for me to run my company, any company, that makes over a certain amount of money a year. But that’s fine, because I’m not a decent human being, and I already knew that. It’s not news to me, Steve.” He turned his face away, “I already knew I was messed up, I didn’t need you to tell me that. Bucky deserves better, and you won’t fight me on that, because you agree, I know you do. You wish he’d ended up with anyone but me, and I do too, not for me, but for him.” And with that, Tony stepped backward, “You’re not benching me. It’s not happening, and I finished six new projects the week after my heat, I don’t need you telling me it’s not enough. I have the entire board of directors to say it for you.” Steve sighed.

“I just wanted to see you get out of this self-hate mode. You’ve never been the kind of person to just bite the bullet and accept your fate… so I don’t understand why you’re being like that now,” he said, shaking his head. “Fine, I won’t bench you… but you’re not the only omega around here. Bucky is doing the best he can to keep you in as much control of your company as he can, and we’re all working hard to make you and the others not feel inferior, because you’re _not_.”

“No one hates me as much as I do.” Tony gritted out as the elevator doors closed between them. He turned away, glancing at Clint, asleep on the couch, before slowly climbing back into the cushions, he needed to talk to Pepper… but he could stand the thought of it, of hearing her voice, and seeing her face, any of it.


	35. When it Rains it Pours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Home birth, stalking, Omega on omega sex.
> 
>  
> 
> And I've been that person after a home birth, doing the ups and downs with the mama so she can get water, or go to the bathroom, etc. It's super stressful. Also, any pieces for the clothing contest have to be sent in by tomorrow...I've gotten zero. And I'm suuuuper sick with a nasty flu/cold.

It took another week for Tony to get himself into the lab, and by the end of that week long stint of inventing, Stark Industries was clamoring for his newest inventions, he sent four schematics to Pepper, along with a small note "You escaped a bombshell. Good for you." And nothing else. He stood from his desk, arms shaking. How long had it been since he'd eaten? Sweat beaded across his skin.

"Fuck." Heat. Clint came down with a sandwich and juice, and wrinkled his nose.

"You eat that while I get Bucky." The heavily pregnant omega ordered, turning to amble tiredly out of the lab; Tony slumped into his chair.

"Eat… right." He picked the sandwich apart, and ate the lunch meat, but nothing else. He had just finished the juice when the door opened again. Bucky came down, already naked, and he kissed him hard.

"Mmh, you taste good." Tony shuddered against him.

"Bucky… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He nuzzled against him, pulling at his own clothes, constrictive and uncomfortable.

"Shhh, it's okay," he said, putting Tony up on the table, and sinking into his ass. Tony lay back on the hard surface, shivering.

"Not okay…" He whispered, closing his eyes as Bucky's cock slid deeper inside of him. Bucky nuzzled him and thrust hard into him, kissing him lovingly.

"Good boy." At the praise, the omega slowly relaxed against the table as he was pulled gently down against Bucky's hips.

"Sir." He whispered, the heat building in his system, "...sir...please...!" Bucky panted and moaned, Tony lay his head back, exposing his throat. "Y-yes…!" He choked out as he felt Bucky's knot started to swell, connecting them, and slotting into place. He pressed a hand over his sweaty face, "Fuck…"

_"Sirs? Director Coulson is on the line."_  Jarvis announced five days later, while Bucky was washing the sweat from Tony's body with a wet rag, his heat over.

"Put him on speaker," he said, rubbing a cloth over Tony's face, Tony grimaced.

"Bucky, he-"

"Stark?" Coulson's voice filtered through the speakers, "I… please, don't hang up, how is Clint? Is he alright? Can I come see him?"

"Phil… Clint doesn't want to see you," Bucky sighed, looking at Tony, who growled softly, but Coulson was talking again, quietly this time.

"Barnes… please, just tell me if he's okay…?"

"He's fine, Phil. I'm surprised it took you this long to call me." Coulson sighed through the phone, relieved.

"I've been trying his cell for months. Email, fucking twitter…" Tony grimaced.

"So you're stalking him?"

"What?" Coulson swallowed audibly, "No, I…"

"I know you tried to hack my cameras, _Director_. Even your little hacker girl isn't enough for my security systems."

"Is that why Clint is weird sometimes? Cause he can't fucking check his email or phone without being hounded by you!?" Coulson was silent for a long moment.

"I didn't think of it like that…"

"Of course you didn't! Bad enough you shared his heat, _without_  protection, your glimpse through my cameras showed you the result of that, didn't it? A single omega, eight months pregnant. Are you proud, Phil?"

"That's not- he's doing alright you said-"

"Yeah, as fucking well as a single pregnant omega could be doing!" Bucky growled, and started washing Tony's chest, scrubbing the washrag over the skin a little roughly. Tony grabbed his hand, giving him a look.

"You're through, Coulson. You've made his life hell and he deserved better. If Clint wants to talk to you, _he'll_  contact you. If not, shut up and leave him alone!"

"End the call, Jarvis," he growled and rinsed off Tony's chest; the sub was shaking with anger under his hands.

"And Jarvis? Stop all communications from Coulson to Clint. I don't care what it takes." Bucky nodded, and nuzzled Tony's head.

"We should have done something sooner," he said, washing Tony's legs.

"We didn't know." Tony muttered, "Should have, but didn't. Fucker tried to hack _my_  systems." The sub sat up, sliding out of the bed, chugging the latest bottle of water from Tasha. Bucky put the towel around his shoulder, nuzzling him.

"At least it's better now."

"Is it? Clint is a mess, Bucky… I'm gonna go check on him, okay?" Tony leaned into his chest. "Bucky? I'm sorry." He leaned up and kissed the dom's jaw, offering him a sad smile. Bucky smiled back at him and kissed his mouth.

"I love you," he said, rubbing his back until he walked away. Tony shivered, and took the elevator down to Clint's floor, still shaky from heat.

"Barton?" He called, ambling through the suite, until he found the omega, arching and groaning on the bed, Natasha's mouth on his cock.

"Ahh, Tony!" He blushed, his belly so round it was hard to see his face over it.

"Uh… I'll go. I can go." He turned away, swallowing, but Natasha pulled off of Clint's cock.

"Tony, come here." He shivered, and padded over to them, kneeling on the bed.

"I… uh…"

"Just finished heat, didn't you, sweetheart?" She purred, and Tony flushed and nodded. Clint was shaking, his cock hard against his belly.

"Please, Tony," he moaned, gripping his wrists; Tony shuddered, looking at Clint's hands on his wrists.

"What do you need?" He didn't care what Bucky said, that he hadn't asked. Clint needed him.

"J-just a finger," he said, shaking and rutting his hips as best he could, as Tony gently freed his wrists, and settled himself between Clint's legs, bending himself over to settle his mouth over the head of Clint's dripping cock as he rubbed a fingertip through the other sub's slick, and pressed in slowly. The archer leaned his head back and cried out in pleasure, shaking hard, nearly cumming; The brunette shifted, and curled his finger, rubbing against Clint's walls, searching for his prostate. Clint came with a loud shout, his stomach spasming painfully, making him pant. “Fuck… fuck Tony… Tasha…” He panted, his body aching for an alpha, but he was happy his friends were helping him. Tony was exhausted, he’d barely slept during his heat, it had been an intense one, and he needed to rest. He wouldn’t leave Clint this way, though, so he suckled the other sub’s cock clean, then pressed his legs open and licked and sucked his hole clean; Tony nudged him onto his side, and spooned behind him, his hands on Clint’s big belly, rubbing circles into the stretched skin.

“You’re beautiful, Clint.” He whispered, watching Natasha twine her legs through Clint’s as she settled in front of him. Clint licked his lips, and sighed contently, his eyes slowly closing.

“Thank you…” He hummed, tired and feeling well fucked. He fell into an easy sleep, his back aching, but there wasn’t much he could do about that now…  his baby girl would be here soon enough. Tony meant to give Clint a massage, to rub his back, but he was so _tired_ , that within seconds he was asleep against his friend, breathing deeply. Natasha slowly sat up, looking down at the two men in Clint’s bed, and sighed.

“You two are so silly.” She trailed her fingers through first Clint’s, then Tony’s, hair. “You should focus on what you have.” And she settled down against them again, and tucked her face gently into Clint’s chest.

The days passed, turning to weeks, and Clint's due date was quickly approaching. He waddled upstairs from his floor, looking pissed, Tony looked up from his coffee.

"Uh… hi." He waved,

"Want an omelet?" Steve asked from the stove, where he was currently flipping Bucky's breakfast omelet.

"No, I want fucking juice!" He growled, and slammed open the fridge door, grabbing the grape juice and slammed it on the counter; Tony flinched backward, spilling his coffee, and stumbling into Bucky's chest.

"Clint, calm down." Natasha sighed, as she rubbed a hand down his back, "There's juice right there, is it the wrong kind? Do you want me to get you something else?" She smoothed his hair, and Tony bent to clean up the coffee, feeling wrong footed and nervous. Clint smelled of irritation, impatience; it burned in Tony's nostrils. Clint groaned, and shook his head, pouring his juice in a glass.

"No… Just this baby!" He growled, rubbing his belly, and then moving his hand back to rub the base if his spine. "I just want this over!"

"You're slamming things around because you're tired of being pregnant?" Tasha arched one slender eyebrow, "It'll be time soon, be patient."

"Yes, you're at nine months and seven days, it'll be soon." Bruce added in, kneeling to help Tony wipe up the coffee mess.

"I'm tired of being kicked and in pain!" He growled, and sipped his juice, leaning on the counter, panting as a fake contraction rippled through him.

"Braxton hicks." Bruce noted softly, "You're really close, Clint, you just need to stay calm. We have your suite all ready, she'll be in your arms before you know it." Tony gathered up the towels, and avoided Clint's look. He would give anything to be in that pain, to have that baby kicking inside of him. Clint shuddered and shook his head.

"Sorry I came in here pissed…" He said, panting and sipping more juice, rubbing his belly. His pack gathered close, Tony tucking his head against Clint's shoulder, his hand on the sub's belly, Bruce rubbing his back, Bucky behind Tony, Tasha on his left, and Steve in front of him.

"We love you." Steve murmured softly, "Everything is going to be okay."

"We can't wait to see her, she's going to be so beautiful, Clint," Tasha whispered, Clint smiled and rested his head on Steve's shoulder, and looking at Tasha.

"Thank you… I can't wait to meet her," he said, sighing; Tony nuzzled against him.

"It's going to be okay." He repeated Steve's words, touching his belly, "I'm so happy for you." The pack fell silent, petting and stroking Clint, their joy tempered by the sadness of Tony's inability to have children. He swallowed, "It's going to be awesome, just wait, she'll have everything you want her to have." He pulled away, "Um, and I'm gonna shut up now." Pushing through his packmates, Tony refilled his coffee cup, and perched on a stool against the kitchen island. Clint hunched his shoulders and smiled.

"Thanks, Tony," he smiled, and rubbed his belly, closing his eyes through another contraction, and Bruce frowned.

"Maybe not Braxton hicks…" He felt Clint's belly, "I think it'll be time to go to your suite soon, Clint." Just as he finished speaking, alarms went off. Tony jerked upright, eyes wide.

 _"Sir, Director Coulson is breaking into the tower. He has disabled the locks on the front doors, and is climbing the central stairwell."_  Tony growled under his breath.

"That bastard!"

"Coulson!?" Clint shouted and gripped his belly as he was met with intense pain, and he gripped Bruce's shoulder tightly, "It's time! Fuck!"

"Clint, you have a couple hours left, labor isn't fast." Bruce wrapped an arm around him. supportive, "Come on, we'll get you to your floor, and get you settled in." Tony rushed past him, pulling up a screen, restoring the locks on the doors.

"Jarvis, lock down the fucking stairwell!"

 _"Sir, he has exited into one of the lower levels, and is heading for Agent Barton's quarters."_  Tony shuddered as Bruce vanished into the elevator with Clint.

"Contain him, then, Jay!"

 _"I am trying, sir."_  Clint panted and leaned on Bruce and the handrail, shaking hard.

"Why now, of all times…?"

"Murphy's law." Bruce smoothed his hair back, "Now, you said you wanted Tony and Tasha with you, for the birth, is that still what you want? Bucky and Steve can take care of Coulson." He helped Clint into his suite, settling him onto the couch, clean and covered first in a plastic sheet, and then a sterile cotton one. "Good?"

"Yes," he groaned and rolled onto his side, panting and rubbing his belly; Bruce nodded.

"Okay, I'll call them down. Just relax." He smiled as the contraction faded, and Clint did as told, laying down. "Do you want music, or a movie?" He asked, "It's going to be awhile, Clint."

Clint took a deep breath, and nodded his head.

"Please put on Brave," he panted and tried to keep calm and relaxed, knowing his ex-mate was somewhere in the building. Jarvis started the movie up, and called Tony and Nat down. The brunette omega was twitchy and nervous, worried that Bucky and Steve wouldn't get to Coulson in time. And, well, of being there for Clint's birth.

"You… you're sure you want me here?" He asked, chewing his lip, and twisting his hands together. Natasha rolled her eyes, and knelt beside the couch.

"Just relax, love, you'll do fine." Clint grasped Tony's hand and groaned softly as another contraction rolled through him, but he didn't complain, watching the movie quietly; Tony slowly sank down to sit on the floor next to Tasha, letting Clint grip his hand through the pains, until Bruce tucked a notebook into Natasha's hands.

"Time the contractions. When they're less than a minute apart he'll be ready to push." He murmured, handing her a pencil, and his watch. "Clint, tell her when one starts, and when it ends, okay, honey?" Tony listened to Jarvis in his ear, describing what was happening, that Coulson was getting closer and closer, that he was evading Bucky _and_  Steve. Clint nodded, and licked his lips.

"Can one of you get me some water?" He asked, Tony made to get up, but Clint gripped his hand tighter, and so Bruce brought him a new bottle of water.

"Here, and I have some tea put away for later." He handed it to Clint, and Tony relaxed, then tensed again.

"Clint, I have to… he's almost here…" Clint nearly spit out his water when Tony said that and he whined softly.

"Tasha…" he nodded, letting her know another one was coming, but he gripped her hand, frightened. She wrote down the time.

"Clint, we're not going to let him get to you." She passed the notebook to Bruce, who stroked Clint's hair, as Tony pressed to his feet, and stood in front of him, facing the door. He knew that Jarvis could get the suit to him, but he didn't want to stress Clint out any further. Clint hummed and took another drink of water, eyes on the tv, trying to keep calm as he watched the movie. Tony slipped into a ready stance, Tasha at his side, as the elevator doors slid open, and Coulson darted in. The omegas hit him with identical shoulder tackles at the same moment, slamming him back into the elevator.

"Clint! CLINT! Are you alright!?" Tony growled when Coulson started to struggle and yell. Clint growled and whined, wanting and not wanting the alpha.

"Since when do you care?" He said quietly, sniffling.

"I love you, Clint, I've always cared!" Coulson tried to push past them, and both omegas snarled viciously at him.

"Don't fucking move!" Tony growled.

"You don't love me! You left me, for your job!" he said, starting to cry.

"There was no one else! Clint, I don't exist! I was the only option! Hill and Tasha are too visible, and Tasha's an O!" Tony shoved at Coulson, eyes nearly black with rage.

"It doesn't matter if you were the only option," The laboring omega shook his head. "I trusted you, you abandoned me! If you loved me, you wouldn't have accepted. You can't be a director with a mate," he said, shaking his head. Coulson's shoulders slumped.

"I know… I… I gave you a baby… so you wouldn't be alone…" He murmured; Tasha and Tony choked on shocked gasps. Clint choked on a sob.

"Gee, thanks for giving me a fatherless baby. I wanted to have a child WITH you!" He growled.

"I can't do that, Clint. It wasn't an option." Coulson stopped fighting, but the omegas stayed against him, angry, protective.

"Get out of my tower, Coulson. And if you come back, without Clint asking you to, I'll let Bucky and Steve tear you apart!" Tony's growls nearly overwhelmed his words.

"Do as he says, Phil," he said, not looking at him. "Before I kill you myself." Coulson pulled a bag from behind him, and set it in the doorway,

"This… it's for you and the…" Tony backed up, shoulders tense, and Phil vanished with Tasha behind the elevator doors.

"Clint?" Tony turned to him, "Clint?" Clint broke down after Phil left, and started sobbing into his hands, missing the presence of his alpha. Tony knelt beside him, hugging him tightly. "Clint… I'm sorry… Jarvis, scan the bag." The omega whined and looked at the bag, curious. Phil said it was for him and his baby.

 _"The bag contains a blanket, two soft plush toys, and… money."_  Jarvis announced, and Tony stroked Clint's hair.

"Clint… shhh, don't think about it… come on, you're in labor…"

"I want the blanket," he said suddenly, unable to stop himself, relaxing a little, though Tony shuddered.

"Okay." He opened the bag, and pulled out the soft, purple baby blanket, handing it over. He shivered and put the blanket over his belly so it got his scent on it.

"Tasha… I had a contraction ten minutes ago," he informed her, and relaxed again, she nodded as she stepped from the elevator, wrote it down, and settled back beside him.

"It's… just relax." He nodded and whimpered, trying to refocus on the tv, running his fingers through the soft blanket.

"When she is out, wrap her in this blanket, please," he looked at Bruce, but the beta frowned.

"I don't know if it's sterile, Clint… and having his scent on her could run her into early bond shock." Clint whimpered and nodded, clutching the blanket.

"Okay," he said, not wanting her to go into bond shock. "I-I haven't thought of a name yet."

"No?" Tony nuzzled him, "You can wait till she comes out… see what name suits her." He murmured, the archer nodded and leaned his head back, nuzzling Tony back.

The contractions increased in frequency as the hours passed, and he was anxious about giving birth; Tony held his hand as he waddled back and forth, his water had broken, and he'd lost his mucous plug.

"Any minute now," Bruce kept saying, smelling anxious, until Tony shushed him, helping Clint get comfortable on the couch so Bruce could check dilation. "Ten centimeters. You're ready, Clint." Bruce beamed, and Tony stroked Clint's sweaty hair. Clint was covered in sweat, and he squeezed Tony’s hand hard,.

"Fuck, ahh!" He gritted his teeth as he pushed during the contraction, crying out in pain.

"Is this how you wanna be?" Tony knew, from his research, that being on your back was the least comfortable for birth. He used a wet cloth to wipe the sweat away and soothe Clint's hot skin. Bruce massaged his legs.

"Okay, Clint… you're doing great, honey." Clint whimpered and started to move. He got on his knees, and wrapped his arms around the back of the couch. His knees against the cushions, spread wide, using gravity to help.

"Ow…” He whined, "...fuck, this hurts!" He shouted as he bore down during the next contraction; Tony rubbed his back, Tasha kissed his contracting belly.

"Come on, Clint, you can do it. It'll be over soon." Tony hummed, and started to sing quietly to the omega, Italian lullabies from his childhood. The lullabies helped a little in keeping him calm, and Clint gave a big push, gasping out loudly.

"I feel it! She's moving down!"

"Yes, she's ready, honey, she's ready, I can see the head." Bruce rubbed his hips, then knelt lower. "Come on, Clint, that's it." He praised, and Clint smiled, despite the pain, and dug his fingers into the couch, pushing down and shouting as the head spread his hole.

"Her head is out, Clint, one more push, come on." Bruce encouraged him, and Tony's voice stuttered as Tasha beamed.

"She's beautiful!" Clint couldn't help himself, he reached back and felt her head, her face, bursting into tears.

"C'mon baby," he said, giving another big push, and with a cry, he felt the shoulders pass out of him, Bruce cradled her to his chest as Tasha tied and cut the cord, handing her straight to Clint.

"You have to push the placenta out, Clint." Clint panted and turned, laying back down on the couch, taking his daughter, smiling at her squished face.

"Hey baby," he beamed, not noticing the placenta slip out of him as he did some involuntary pushes; Bruce cleaned Clint up, and let him hold the baby, smiling.

"You need some rest before the rest of the pack meets her. Solidify the bond between you two, then the pack." He murmured, Tony nuzzled his friend, and Bruce cleaned up, putting the placenta in a big ziploc in the freezer.

"Wow…" Tony murmured, "She's gorgeous…" He handed Clint a clean, soft cloth, soaked in clean water, to wash her body off with. Clint beamed and sniffled, cleaning up her face and then her body.

"I love her," he said. Shaking and kissing his daughter’s head. "Can I feed her now?"

"Of course." Tony murmured, "Remember how to hold your chest? So she can latch on without smothering?" Tony demonstrated, squeezing his own chest into shape, "Like uh… that." Clint nodded and used one hand to cup his chest, the other to bring her to his nipple, helping her by expelling milk manually the first time. Tony watched her suckle. "So, I'll sleep on the couch, and if you need anything, you just call me, okay?" He stroked Clint's hair, "The bed is clean and prepped for you."

"Thank you," he said, resting his head in Tony’s shoulder. "All of you, thank you." Tony nuzzled him, and Tasha stroked his shoulder.

"I'll be here, too. Me and Tony will swap, okay?" She smiled, "I'll go up and tell everyone how you're doing, and I'll be back in six hours, to switch with you, Tony." Clint smiled at her, nodding his head.

"As soon as she's done feeding, we’ll get to bed," he sighed.

"Don't forget to diaper her." Tasha smiled, and kissed his nose, "You were so good, Clint, you did so good." She wondered if the little girl was an alpha, beta, or omega. She hadn't looked closely, and Bruce hadn't mentioned anything about her genitalia. He smiled up at her.

"Thanks so much, Tasha," he said, making his daughter's hand wave at his friend; Tony stared in wonder at the baby, her big dark eyes, still the bluish grey of newborns, her tiny hands.

"Can… can I touch her?" He asked hesitantly, eyes wide.

"Not too much," he nodded, "don't want her to go into bond shock," Clint smiled at his daughter and shook his head. "She's so small…" Tony jerked his hand back.

"I'll wait then, I…" Bruce sighed from the kitchen, cleaning himself up, looking fatigued.

"Tony will be pack bonding her on the same level as the rest of your pack, Clint. She won't go into bond shock from him. But the scent would fade from that blanket, and she would form a bond with… Coulson, then the bond would break. It would be bad for her, an incomplete bond, heartache, and no reason why." Tony just shuddered at the implications wrought by Bruce's words. Clint shuddered and whined, nodding his head. When she pulled off of his nipple, he looked at Tony.

"Hold her please?" Tony went rigid.

"I don't know how, I-what if I drop her?" He panicked, and Bruce shook his head.

"Clint, I'll put a diaper on her, and then Tony can hold her if you want to wipe yourself off a little more. We'll help you two to bed after." Tony's hands fluttered uselessly as Bruce lifted the baby, kissing her tiny scrunched up face. She didn't cry, just looked up at them with curious eyes, taking in the world, while Bruce weighed and measured her, then expertly pinned the cloth diaper in place. "There. Now, to Uncle Tony." The omega whined as Bruce settled her into his arms, "Good job, Tony."

"Oh… is… is this right? Am I gonna drop her? Bruce, I-" Clint smiled beamingly at Tony and petted his daughter's head.

"Take good care of her," he said, getting up shakily to go to the bathroom. Tony slowly rocked her back and forth, watching her every move, the way her tiny hands flexed and clenched, fingers spreading out. She was so unsure of herself and she was beautiful. When Clint came back, he reluctantly handed her over.

“Now, what she’s getting from you now is Colostrum, she’s going to cry a lot over the next… twelve to twenty four hours, and that’ll make your milk come in, okay?” Bruce informed him. “Ready for bed?” Tony watched Clint handle his daughter, so gentle and kind; He wondered if his mother had loved him like that, and whether this baby girl was a beta or an omega. She didn’t have a penis, so she wasn’t an alpha, that was for sure. Clint hummed and nodded, nuzzling his sweet baby’s head.

“Do I need to burp her yet?” He asked, feeling better now that he was clean and had drank an entire bottle of water. Bruce nodded.

“You should burp her,” he helped Clint settle the receiving blanket into place, so she wouldn’t spit up on his shoulder, “Otherwise she’ll get gas.” Tony peered down at Clint and his daughter.

“Do you have any name ideas?” He asked softly. Clint rubbed her back, patting it very gently.

“Yeah… was thinking a little bit… maybe Charlotte,” he smiled. “We can call her Charlie for short… I have to think about it some more,” he chuckled.

"Charlie." Tony smiled, "I like that." Clint smiled and nodded.

"And when I get mad at her, she'll know when I use her full name," he laughed, and felt more than he heard her burp, and he wiped her mouth. Tony wanted to cuddle them, to lay with them, but he knew he couldn't.

"I'll just… clean up the couch." He murmured.

"Remember, Clint, she's probably cold, it was a lot warmer in your belly than it is out here. She'll need to be swaddled in blankets." At Bruce’s reminder, he nodded, and carefully lay his baby down on a blanket, swaddling her carefully.

"There we go, nice and warm," he said, rocking her softly. Bruce kissed his head, then gently, kissed her face.

"Good night Clint. Good night Charlie." And he backed away, "I'll finish the paperwork, and send in the birth certificate and Social Security card forms."

"Thank you," he smiled, and nodded, walking to the bedroom with his little angel. He laid his daughter down, propped with some pillows, and he crawled next to her, smiling softly. Bruce left the bedroom door open, a bag of trail mix and a bottle of fortifying tea on the nightstand. Everything had been wiped down and cleaned, safe for the new baby.

The first few nights were agony. She cried and cried, and _cried_ , to get his milk to come in. Tony was up and down all night, helping Clint change her, and burp her, holding her while he used the bathroom. The brunette cleaned spit-up, folded new diapers, rinsed the dirty ones free of the thick black newborn feces, and kept Clint hydrated until Natasha switched with him. At the end of a week, all three omegas were clearly exhausted, but Clint was glowing as he brought the baby upstairs to bond to the curious pack for the first time. There were dark circles around Clint’s eyes, showing proof to his lack of sleep, but he couldn't be happier to be showing off his daughter. He smiled at her and walked into the living room.

"Charlie, this is Bucky and Steve. And you've already met Tony and Tasha, and you met Bruce for a bit," he smiled, "Guys, this is baby Charlie." Tony hugged him and nuzzled Charlie's face, before stepping back to let the curious doms sniff over her, getting used to her smell and face. Bucky smiled at the small girl, running his huge hand over her head.

"Nice to meet you, Charlie." She waved a tiny fist at him and Steve's eyes widened.

"Charlie… she's beautiful. And that's short for Charlotte?"

"Yeah, Charlotte Rose Barton." Tony beamed as he answered for Clint, and then the smile slowly dropped off of his face at the expression of longing on Bucky's face. Tony slipped from the room, shoulders hunched. Clint smiled and nuzzled Steve softly.

"Would you like to hold her?" He asked, already trying to move the alpha's arm into position. Bucky gave the baby one last pet, before following his mate.

"Tony?" he asked, calling out to him, and Tony shivered.

"I'm fine, I just have some work I've been putting off. Go bond with her." He forced a smile, shoulders straightening out. Bucky smiled at his mate, and kissed him softly.

"I love you, my perfect boy," he said, petting him before walking back out to bond with the baby. Steve looked captivated as he swayed with the baby in his arms. The pack gathered against him, their scents mingling, claiming her as pack. Clint beamed as he watched her smile and wiggle in Steve's arms, liking all of the attention. The pack stroked her hair, her tiny hands, eyes captured by her perfect nails, her big eyes, and pouty lips.

"Clint… she's perfect." Steve murmured, amazed.

"Thank you," he smiled, and played with her dark red hair, reminding him of his brother, Barney. Steve handed her back to him and they curled up on the couch, all of them, each reaching over to stroke her hair, to touch her hands. Clint beamed and started chuckling when he smelled the stink from her diaper, "Who wants to REALLY bond with her and change her diaper?" He asked, looking at his pack mates. Tony leaned out of the hall.

"I uh… I'll do it, Clint, if you really don't want to." Steve stared at him, surprised.

"You're volunteering to-?"

"Yeah? So!?" Tony snapped, Clint smiled.

"It's not that I don't want to… but thank you," he said, needing to take a small break from diaper duty. He stood up and shushed Steve, "I might make you do it." He winked at the alpha and carried Charlie over to Tony, who dug through the diaper bag Clint had brought and sent Bucky to wet a washrag; the omega gently cleaned her, and pinned the new diaper on, inspecting her cord.

"She's so beautiful." He murmured, folding the old diaper up.

"Thank you," he smiled, and picked her up again, "Tony…? Will you and Bucky be her godparents?" Tony's eyes widened.

"A-are you sure?" He asked, looking up at Clint, who nodded.

"You've both done so much for me, by letting me stay here, giving me a place to live, things for her, helping me with her… you deserve it." Tony swallowed, and hugged Clint and the baby.

"I… Bucky?" He asked, looking up at his dom, unsure. Bucky smiled and nodded. He walked over and gave all three of them a hug.

"Thanks, Clint," he said, smiling down at Charlie's face. "Its a real honor." His words had Tony nuzzling Clint's face, grinning. Things finally felt as if they were looking up, as if their lives would work out. Clint smiled and nuzzled them both.

"I have to eat something, can you take her?" He asked, Tony cautiously arranged his arms to hold her, cradling the baby to his chest, and swaying softly with her. His eyes were locked on her face, lips softening into a smile.

"Hey Char." He murmured, fixing the edge of her blanket, "Pretty Charlie." Clint smiled and kissed her head.

"I'll be back, honey," he smiled, and walked away to the kitchen. Tony watched him go, then turned all of his attention on her.

"You are gonna be formidable, pretty girl." He purred, "I'm gonna teach you all about how to handle the press, and Cap can teach you how to be polite, and Bruce can teach you how to stay calm in the face of anything!" He bounced her gently in his arms, and she gurgled, "Tasha can teach you that thigh grab of death, and Clint, well, you got the best mama in the world, baby girl, and he's gonna teach you how to shoot a bow, and how to be a sassy brat." The omega nuzzled her tiny nose, "And Bucky is gonna teach you how to use a knife _and_  how to cook… and how to love someone…" Bucky smiled and wrapped an arm around Tony's waist, kissing the top of his mate’s head.

"I love you," he said, nuzzling him and stroked the girl's head. Tony leaned into him, relaxed, though his smile was tinged with sadness. Bruce sighed from the elevator doorway, they looked good, the three of them, Tony's harsh defenses relaxed in the face of Clint's daughter. He shook his head and let the doors close, heading for his lab.

**  
  
**


	36. Your Persistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy FRIDAY! And...no one entered the contest, which ended at midnight last night. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for this chapter: Obliviousness in the face of date propositions, incessant calling, roughness during heat, throat mauling (requiring stitches), bringing a baby into battle, Tony scolding.

"No, none of that yet, she's not big enough for-!" Tony exclaimed, prying the three month old baby girl from Thor's arms as he tried to feed her a piece of poptart, "Thor, gimme Char!" Thor pouted.

"Why would a child of Midgard not enjoy such delectable delicacies!?" He asked, making Charlie whine at his loudness; Tony growled.

"She doesn't have teeth yet, Thor! She can't chew it!" He finally got the baby out of the dom's arms, hugging her to his chest, "Besides, Clint gave her to _me_  so he could shower, so you have to listen!" He lifted the baby in his arms, rubbing her back, "Shh, Char." Thor rolled his eyes, and stopped when he saw Bruce walk into the kitchen, smiling at the temperamental man.

"How has your evening been, Doctor?"

"Stressful." The beta sighed, "Tony?" Hefting the baby higher in one arm, Tony held out his other to Bruce.

"You ever gonna tell me what all these blood tests are for?" Thor ran a hand over Bruce's back, inspecting what was going on, definitely not breathing in the beta's scent.

"You know it's for the soul bond research." Bruce answered, sliding the needle into Tony's arm with practiced ease.

"Yeah, well, why doesn't Bucky have to get stabbed twice a day?" The omega complained, wincing slightly when the needle was removed, and he rocked Charlie in his arms again, offering her a bite of mashed up banana. Charlie nommed it, making more of a mess with it then anything, but Tony was patient, scooping it back into her mouth with his fingertip.

_"Sir, ms. Potts is calling again."_

"Forward it, Jarvis. You know the drill." Tony settled into a chair at the table as Bruce settled the blood sample into a small bag and sat across from him.

"I have plenty from Bucky, that's why, Tony." He explained, Tony waved it away.

"I know." He pulled a schematic up on the table, inspecting the wiring and size of the newest SI product, an emergency Arc Reactor generator, that would turn on as soon as a home lost power. "Look, Charlie, see that? That's an arc reactor, yeah, see how these wires are pulled tight here? Copper coils? Yeah? Good girl." He had already built a child-safe area in the lab, preparing for babysitting duty if he had work. She smiled at him and wiggled, gripping Tony's hand. Thor followed behind Bruce.

"Doctor, how would you feel about accompanying me out to dinner tonight?" That had Tony and Bruce's heads lifting.

"Dinner? Just… just the two of us?" The beta asked. Shocking as it had been to find Thor on their landing pad, sans beta-Jane, they'd pulled him into pack dynamic very quickly and efficiently. Charlie had been two weeks old and Thor had taken to living in the tower amazingly well, considering that he had broken six toasters and begged Tony for every flavor of Poptart available. (Tony may or may not have ordered flavors from other countries, as well.) For the past month, he had been trailing behind Bruce whenever the beta left his lab, scenting him whenever possible, and Tony knew why. It was Bruce who hadn't quite caught on yet.

"Yes, just the two of us, as a… date?" Thor looked at Tony to make sure he was using the correct Midgardian terminology. A deep red blush seeped across Bruce's cheeks.

"A date? But what about Jane, Thor?" The beta asked, Tony rolled his eyes.

"Keep up, Shortcake, they split up. Never fully bonded, either." He pointed out, saving the schematic as Charlie started to fuss. Thor nodded.

"Jane and I still remain friends, but I have had my eyes set upon your fair skin for a while, Bruce," he said, smiling, he'd been making the effort to use their normal first names. "Will you join me tonight?" Tony snorted, and Bruce growled at him.

"Oh, come on, Honeycomb, go with him." The omega wrinkled his nose, "Oh, honey, are you wet? Need a diaper change?" He stood, turning his full attention to Charlotte, who squirmed unhappily. She hated being wet.

"Uh… just… just dinner?" Bruce winced, "Thor, I know you've fought the Hulk before, you have to know that it makes things difficult, that it-I'm not a good mate, Thor."

"The Hulk is an an excellent companion and I am proud to fight alongside him in battle. Just as you are strong for containing him and for saving lives. I would be honored if you joined me for dinner." Bruce bit his lip.

"I can't promise anything beyond that." He insisted, "Dinner, that is, I'll go to dinner with you, but I can't promise a relationship, or a bond, or any of that. You're an alpha, a Malty six, if ever I saw one, so why the interest in a beta anyway?" The Asgardian shrugged.

"Come to dinner with me and perhaps you will find out," he beamed, and rubbed Bruce's back. "Shall I pick you up at seven?" Bruce shivered, because as Thor's hand skimmed his back, he realized that the alpha had been marking him since the day he arrived, sliding his hand over Bruce's shoulder, smoothing his hair, leaning their foreheads together on movie nights.

"Wow, so I am oblivious." He mumbled as Thor left the kitchen.

"Yup." Tony stepped back into the room, bouncing Charlotte, "Extremely so. You have two hours before your date." He pointed out, settling down to feed the baby more banana. Clint walked in in clean clothes, back to his original skinny frame, though his hips were softer, and a little more curved now.

"Hey Charlie! Are you enjoying that banana?" He asked, smiling and nuzzling her, letting Tony hold her for now; Charlie gurgled at him, but she was completely content to stay in Tony's arms. The omega tickled her onesie-clad belly.

"Look at that, huh, wearing Iron Man clothes, that's my girl." He laughed. Never had a baby worn more Avengers merchandise. Tony had made sure that all of her clothes were one hundred percent cotton, so they wouldn't irritate her sensitive skin. He knew, also, that polyester melted when exposed to heat and flame, and could melt onto a child's skin. The thought had had him shaking for several long minutes. "You love this onesie the most, don't you, Char Char?"

"No! She loves her purple and black onesie the most, right darling? Mommy's always right," he laughed, Charlotte just gurgled, and Tony kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, sadly, mommy is mostly right, most of the time." He admitted, "Except when it comes to arrow ideas, because I am _still_  cleaning that gunk from the glue arrows off my suit."

"Sorry," Clint didn't even blush, he had thought it was a pretty solid idea. He stole a piece of sliced banana, and ate it, humming.

"Yeah, well, tell that to the Mark forty five." Tony's words were ruined by the soft, happy tone he spoke them in, lifting Char in his hands, and wiggling her a little until she was giggling and waving her fists. "Who's the cutest little girl in the world?"

"It's me, I know it's me," Clint smiled and tickled his daughter's belly.

"You're not a girl." Tony nudged Clint, laughing, and pulling the baby in close to his chest again, kissing her pudgy cheeks. He looked up, and spotted Bucky standing in the kitchen doorway, watching him with a soft expression, sadness in his eyes. "Here, go love on your mama." He handed Charlotte to Clint, feeling awkward and slightly guilty. Clint smiled and kissed her head, rocking her back and forth, all his attention on her now. The genius bit his lip. "I… I'll go get some work done in the lab, see what Bruce is up to." He murmured.

_"Sir, Ms. Potts is calling again."_

"Jarvis, just fucking forward it to Nat!"

 _"She is calling for you, sir, as she has been for the past six hours, approximately every twenty two minutes, sir."_  Jarvis interrupted.

"For me?" Tony frowned, "No, I don't want to talk to her." He pressed to his feet, saved his schematic, and headed for his lab, passing Bucky along the way.

"I'll take the call, Jarvis," Bucky said, going into a meeting room so it was just him and the phone.

"Tony?" Pepper sounded concerned, worried. "No, it's Barnes, isn't it? He's not even with you, is he? Damn it. He sent me a message months ago… and I… Bruce told me what happened, with his heats, and I just… I wanted to come see him, but Jarvis won't let me in." She fell silent for a long moment, "Bucky? I'm so sorry for what happened, I didn't know the whole plan, and I just wanted to know he was safe and…"

"And you knew he had delicate feelings, but you still lied and kept feelings from him," he sighed and shook his head.

" _Delicate_  feelings…" She echoed his sigh, "Bucky… it was all I could think of." Pepper's voice trembled, "I loved him, Barnes, I really did, but we weren't right for each other, and due to his delicate feelings, he… he needed someone. I had to be sure. I had to be sure he was taken care of and safe. I tried everything, called different doms, did background checks, and… I was going to set him up on dates, but then… Rhodey said no, and Coulson said he had the perfect dom, someone who needed an omega. Someone who needed stability." Bucky growled loudly.

"Coulson needs to mind his own fucking business. His decisions haven't been all that great. You're both lucky that I love Tony, and will treat him the way he deserves… I just wish I could give him a baby."

"It's not you, Bruce said that much, he's tested everything he can think of on you." Pepper sighed. "It's… you love him, Bucky, it's obvious, and he needed that, needed more than I could give him." She paused, taking deep breaths. "He's doing so much better with you than he ever did with me… you've made all the difference." It was hard for her to admit, obviously, her breath hitching, "I was so… I… I am so sorry that he can't have children… I think it would have been good for him." Another long pause, "He would have made a wonderful mother, in the end."

"Yeah, he would have," he sighed and shook his head. "It was nice talking to you, Pepper. I'll tell him what you said, if he isn't already listening in," he grinned.

 

Tony shivered in his lab,

"Shut it off, Jarvis." He whispered, dropping his head to the desk, tears sliding down his cheeks. _He would have made a wonderful mother._  "Lock the lab down, Jarvis, I don't wanna be disturbed, unless it's Clint." He wouldn't lock his fellow omega out, Clint needed him. Or did he? Did Clint need him? Or was he inflicting himself on the new mother, to spend time around the baby? Was he being selfish? His hands trembled, "Fuck." Bucky left the room, and went to go find Tony, when he realized the door to the lab was locked.

"Jarvis, open this door."

 _"I'm sorry, sir, the lab is in lockdown."_  Jarvis replied, _"However, I must inform you, sir, that Master Stark's heat will be upon him in approximately thirty six hours."_

"Yeah, and I'm Tony's alpha, technically the real owner of Stark Industries, and I am asking you to open these doors NOW," he growled, the doors slid open, and Tony jerked upright.

"What? Jarvis!" He snarled, wiping his eyes quickly, "God damn it!" Bucky walked in and wrapped his arms around Tony, nuzzling his cheek.

"It's okay," he hummed.

"I locked the lab down. What are you doing in here?" Tony growled, trying to pull away, "I need to work, I have work to do."

"I told Jarvis to open the lab," he said, sighing. "He told me you're going into heat in thirty six hours… I wanted to be with you."

"Thirty six hours, not thirty minutes. I'm fine for over a day, I don't need…" He pressed a hand over his face, "I have to finish these schematics…" Bucky knew that Tony had a tendency to stress, causing the heats to start earlier than they were supposed to so he took a seat nearby to watch. The omega pulled the schematics up, shifting layers and checking the same things over and over.

 _"Sir, your temperature is rising."_  Jarvis murmured softly, fifteen hours later.

"You know, I think you're getting old, Jarvis, because you are not giving correct estimates of time until heat anymore." Tony growled, his hand on his belly as the soft cramps began. Bucky sighed and got up, and nuzzled Tony’s throat.

"C'mon baby,” he said, kissing his neck; the sub shivered under his mouth.

"I have to finish, they're due tomorrow, Bucky. I can't just let them sit until the fucking heat ends." His voice tilted into a whine at the end, as his dom's hand trailed down his back, and his hole flexed open, slick slipping down his thighs. "Bucky, no, I have to finish, I can make it another twenty minutes, it'll be done, and-!" Bucky kissed him, and took a step back.

"Go ahead, I'll be here for twenty minutes, hurry up," he said, getting naked. He wanted to see how long his mate could last. Tony switched screens, laid out the work, twisted and tweaked the designs, until Jarvis announced them fully functional, and Tony's eyes were blurred with heat. He couldn't see to type out the email address, and his legs were trembling, shining with slick. He panted, wiping sweat from his eyes, hole flexing, as he tried to send the email out, get it in under the deadline. Bucky came up behind him, "Send the email, and then you can have me," he said, kissing his ear; Tony trembled, fingers slippery with sweat, missing the correct keys.

"Bucky… Bucky, please!" He panted, slumping on the table, and sticking his ass out. He'd discarded his shirt five minutes into his self-imposed torment, his pants had been shucked three minutes after the shirt. Bucky hummed and rubbed against him.

"Jarvis, what's the email?" He asked, going to type it in for Tony. Tony whined, gripping the edge of the desk, rocking back against him, but Bucky hadn't entered him yet. His legs trembled and he whimpered louder, shifting his stance. Jarvis rattled off the address, so that Bucky could type it in slowly. Bucky hummed and sent the email, licking Tony's ear and sucking on it as he rubbed against his hole, not entering. The omega whimpered and rolled his hips back.

"Bucky… Bucky-!" He pleaded, scratching his nails over the desk.

 _"Sir, you must sign the electronic page, to confirm your identity."_  Tony shuddered, hands shaking.

"Can't…"

"C'mon baby," he nuzzled him, and put his hand on the mouse, "Just do this and I'll make you feel so good, you'll feel so much better." Tony quivered, and gripped the mouse, shoulders hunched.

"Bucky… can't… I need…!"

"Yes you can, you're my strong omega, show me you can do it," he said, gripping his hips.

"Please…" Tony shakily scribbled out his name with the mouse, and then he was desperately reaching back, trying to grab Bucky's cock, but the alpha just gripped his wrists, holding them behind his back with one hand. "BUCKY!" He cried, "Please…!"

"Tell me what you want," he said, holding his wrists with one hand, positioning the head against Tony's hole.

"You, please, Bucky, please, I want you! I want you in me!" He cried, jerking, "Fuck me!" Bucky lurched up into him, moaning loudly and gripping Tony's hips bruisingly; Tony jerked back against him, but Bucky held him firmly in place against the table. "Pleasepleasesirplease!" Tony panted and whined, toes curling. He kept his wrists crossed on his back, right where Bucky had left them, sliding headfirst into the sub-drop, along with the heat. Bucky kissed the back of his neck, slowly pulling out, and then he slammed back into his hole, moaning loudly. Tony cried out, bucking his hips. "Sir! Sir please! Sir sir sir!" He panted and writhed, and then Bucky pulled out, and flipped him over, on his back on the desk. The dom pushed his legs up and Tony grabbed the backs of his knees, obedient.

"Good boy," he growled out and started fucking him roughly, gripping his thighs as he slammed against him, his balls squishing between his thighs and Tony's ass. Tony's head flew back, and within two minutes he was screaming in pleasure, his legs pulled wide apart and up, letting Bucky do whatever he wanted. The dom bit deep into his throat and growled loudly, thrusting his knot in and out of his hole until it was lodged inside, and Tony slumped on the table.

"Oh… fuck…" He panted, hands sliding into Bucky's hair, "...Bucky…!" Whimpers bubbled out of his throat, as his dom marked his throat viciously. Bucky clamped hard until the bonding gland was just shreds. Gently he pulled off, and licked softly at the wounds. Then and only then, did he realize that Tony was shaking, his thighs clenched tight against Bucky's hips, hands gripping Bucky's hair in desperate fists. The dom had burned his scent into Tony's gland, he didn't think it could ever be removed. He hoped it couldn't. But it hurt like a bitch. "Ow…" He whined.

"Sorry," he panted and nuzzled him, kissing his omega deeply. "I love you so much…" Tony shuddered.

"Ow… no, I… ow… really… really… ow!" He whimpered, shaking, "It hurts!" He shuddered. "Ow.... you tore…!" Bucky panted and pressed a hand against Tony’s neck to staunch the bleeding.

"Jarvis! Get Bruce NOW!" Tony was a little pale when Bruce finally got there, fighting a second wave of heat, Bucky had pulled free of his body as soon as the knot had gone down.

"Oh god… Bucky, what did you do?" Bruce whispered, "I'll… I'll have to stitch…"

"Just make it fast," Bucky nodded, and started thrusting gently into Tony to keep him calm. "Stay completely still Tony." Tony struggled to still his tremors, and Bruce cleaned the mangled gland.

"It's okay, Tony, it's okay." He tried to help Tony relax, numbing the area, before he started to sew. "Shh, just a little more." But Bruce could see that Bucky's unconscious intent had worked completely. Tony was saturated in the dom's scent, claimed fully and without doubt. The beta had no idea if the scent would ever fully fade. He gently bandaged Tony's throat and straightened up.

"Thank you, Bruce. And in the nicest way possible, please get out," he said, his thrusts speeding up, as Bruce stared at him.

"He was already yours, Bucky." He muttered, before turning to leave, "And he'd probably be more comfortable in a bed." The beta called over his shoulder before leaving the lab. Tony swallowed, eyes hazy with heat.

"What'd… y'do?" Bucky lifted Tony up by his thighs, pressing him against his chest, and carried him over to the couch bed in the corner of the room, setting Tony down on it.

"You'll be okay."

"M'kay…" Tony mumbled, gripping the blankets as his dom picked up the thrusts again. He stared down at Tony as he thrusted, and locked within his mate, his body shaking as the knot grew and he came.

 

Tony blinked awake, resting in the post heat langor, wrapped in his dom's arms, he barely remembered most of the past five days, all spent in his workshop, on the hide-a-bed couch.

"Bucky…?" He mumbled, nuzzling into the dom's chest, "Ow… my neck hurts…"

"Hey… Yeah, don't move it too much," he said, running a hand through Tony's hair. "I got too rough… Bruce stitched it."

"Bruce…" Tony shifted, wincing, "...I… okay… I kind of remember that." Realizing that his eyes were closed, Tony blinked them open. "Mmm… funny, I don't feel so full this time…" He touched his belly, spreading his fingers over his abs.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing Tony's belly, his other arm wrapped underneath Tony's head as a pillow.

"It's okay." Tony licked his chapped lips, "Wow… you really got rough." His eyes travelled down his stiff body, littered with bruises and bitemarks, hand prints, his ass was incredibly sore, as if Bucky had swatted him repeatedly.

"Yeah," The sniper nodded and kissed him again. "I couldn't help myself." Tony hitched his bare leg up onto Bucky's hip, pulled the dom's hand down, and fitted it over a bruise. His eyes were coy, fiery.

"I don't want you to help yourself. I feel amazing." He purred, leaning to lick and suck at Bucky's collarbone, "Mmn… I also feel like I could sleep a year or two." Bucky had that same fire in his eyes, until Tony said that last part, making him laugh.

"How about one more round and then sleep?" He asked, pressing his hard member into his mate’s stretched hole. Tony groaned, his cock trapped between them, and just as Bucky slid fully inside of him, the alarms went off. Tony whined.

"Fuck." He slowly pulled off of Bucky's shaft, and and rolled out of the bed, "We gotta get moving." Bucky nuzzled tony hard, and kissed him again before pulling apart.

"Okay, please be good today, let me know if you need another round," he slapped Tony's ass, and left the lab to go suit up.

 

Tony grimaced as he shot yet another cybertech soldier, the battle was pretty much over, and he was so _tired_. "You know what I hate?" He panted through the comms, "Cybertech." Bucky panted and slammed a knife down into the underbelly of a cybertech soldier.

"Me too," the alpha replied.

"Chatter." Steve grunted, warning them to quiet the comms. Tony dropped behind Bucky, blasting another man in the face. Bucky turned and kissed Tony's faceplate before turning back around and jumping on the back of a soldier, quickly taking him down; The omega stumbled in surprise at the affection, before throwing himself into the air to survey the damage. Clint was already surveying, standing on a rooftop with Charlotte against his chest in a bulletproof carrier, fast asleep. Tony constantly checked that they were safe and protected, he didn't like that Clint had come on the mission, and he was going to have words with the archer for bringing Charlotte.

"Cap, on your six!" He warned Steve of an attack through the comm. Steve immediately got down on one knee, turned and brought up his shield, deflecting the blow and easily overpowering the soldier. Tony's repulsors added two more bodies to the rubble and he landed again, laughing when one of the soldiers tried to disable him with the energy grid. "Idiots. Don't they know? I'm Tony Stark." And he slammed the man into the ground. Bucky grinned when all the soldiers were taken out, and he sheathed his knife. Iron Man landed behind him. "Ready?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Bucky's body, "Let's go home." And the repulsors kicked on, lifting them into the sky. Bucky held on tightly, smiling at the wind in his hair. Clint got a ride on the Hulk's shoulder, smiling, while Thor, Cap, and Nat hung back, making sure the threat was neutralized.

"Ugh, so I could maybe use another round." Tony huffed out, dropping onto the landing pad, and letting go of Bucky as he made his way to the lab, stretching when the suit folded away from his sore, bruised body. "And a shower. I reek of heat still."

"Okay, one round and then I'll wash you," he said, lifting Tony into his arms and carrying him to the bed they were in all week. "I'm so proud of you, you were such a good boy." The omega shivered, wrapped his arms around Bucky's neck, as he was settled onto the bed, pulling the dom down with him.

"Mmn. Sir." He breathed, spreading his legs open on the bed, still in his crotchless flightsuit. Bucky moaned and quickly pushed his pants lower on his hips, and he kissed the sub as he sank into Tony's wet heat, filled with cum and slick. The omega arched up against him, sore and bruised. "Bucky…" He breathed, sliding his fingers through the assassin's hair as they began to move against each other.

"You did such a good job on the field," he praised and nuzzled him, his hips rolling and meeting Tony's as he sped up; Tony flushed, the praise was driving him into subspace, and it felt amazing.

"Please, sir, please!"

"My good boy, only mine, my beautiful sub," he hummed and their skin slapped together needfully, Tony nodded despite the pain that brought to his bandaged throat.

"Yours." he breathed, clearly exhausted.

"Yes, " he panted and knotted him, cumming inside of him, not nearly as much as had come out at the beginning of heat; Tony relaxed into the mattress.

"Mm." His brow furrowed as Bucky gripped his hips, lifted him off the bed, and rolled so that Tony was straddling his hips, knotted securely. The sub sank that last quarter inch onto Bucky's knot and groaned; Bucky leaned back with a moan and rocked his hips, shaking a little, as Tony braced his hands on the dom's abs, and began to roll his body smoothly against his alpha's.

"T-Tony," he moaned and leaned up to kiss him, gripping his hips tightly, and slowly inching his hands down to his thighs. The omega whined as Bucky squeezed his bruised flesh, sending luscious pain through his nervous system. Then his hands shifted, and Bucky's nails scraped over the sensitive flesh of his thighs. "Ahh, my knot will never go down if we keep doing this," he panted.

"Who… nn… says that's a… bad thing?" Tony's voice was breathy, pupils swallowing his irises. Bucky shuddered and kissed him hard, keeping his arms tight around Tony, and hugging him against his chest. Tony lay his head on the dom's chest, "Hey… you alright?" He murmured, blinking. Bucky shuddered and nodded.

"I love you so much…" The dom murmured; Tony kissed his collarbone, opened his mouth, but the words didn't come. He wanted to, he wanted to say it so bad, but he couldn't get the words out. Bucky just rubbed his back, and nuzzled his mate happily. "Let's get you in the bath after this."

"Okay." He murmured, relaxing against him, tracing patterns on his chest, "I'm tired."

"Me too," he chuckled, "sleep time after bath."

"In our actual bed." Tony leaned up to wrinkle his nose at Bucky.

"Yes," he laughed and kissed his nose, drawing an answering laugh from the omega,

"Good. It's a bit too… open down here." The sub slumped back down, yawning widely. Bucky nodded and gently slipped out of his hole and pulled Tony to his chest. Tony shivered. "That's weird, I… usually there's a lot more dripping out and…" He reached back to feel his sore hole. "But we did a whole mission, and I was fine." He nuzzled at Bucky's face softly, and kissed his chin, before wriggling out of the bed and pulling a bathrobe on.

"Yeah," The sniper nodded and kissed him again before carrying him to the bathroom, and setting him down into the tub; Tony squirmed.

"Bucky, I'm wearing a bathrobe. Can we _please_  go up to our private floor?"

"Fine," he said, lifting him back up and carrying him to their floor, where he stripped him of the robe, and set him down in the huge bathtub, and Tony laughed softly.

"I can walk, you know." He pulled Bucky down to nuzzle him despite the thick uniform his dom was still wearing. Bucky chuckled and quickly undid all the belts and clasps in his suit until he was naked and he could join Tony into the tub. The omega had the water going by then, and was fiddling with the bandages on his neck. "Can't get these wet, but Bruce can probably take them out soon."

"Okay… Well just be careful," The dom said, nuzzling him as he grabbed the soap, Tony settled himself back against Bucky's chest, and closed his eyes.

"Mm, sounds good." Bucky carefully washed him, going over his skin and being careful with the bandages; the sub shifted, sprawling his legs open so Bucky could clean every inch of him, too tired to notice how both their cocks hardened. Bucky made sure he was thoroughly cleaned before he rinsed him off. Tony squirmed over him, until he could grab the soap, and then he gently started to rub it over Bucky's skin, cleaning off the sweat. "One of the bastards burned you." Bucky smiled at his omega's touches.

"What? Where?" He asked, looking around until he saw the burn and he grimaced.

"Yeah." Tony smoothed his hand over the burn on his chest, then moved on to scrubbing the rest of Bucky's body clean. "What a week, huh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, it had been pretty intense. "My favorite part was when I had my dick in you." Tony snorted.

"Yeah, I liked that bit too." He laughed, and rinsed Bucky's body, kissing his jaw, "Mm. Can we nap in here?"

"In the tub? No," he chuckled, and kissed his nose again. "We need Bruce to look at your throat." Tony frowned.

"Eh, it can wait, can't it? Come on, Buckyyyy." He drew out the 'y', nuzzling the dom's chest, and licking over a nipple. Bucky sighed and shook his head, his cock throbbing.

"Let's go to bed, I want to sleep comfortably. Bruce can come in in the morning." Tony frowned, sitting up.

"Well fine." He climbed out of the tub, grabbing a towel, wincing when he ran it over his bruised hips, scratched thighs, and chaffed wrists. "Jarvis? Did Bruce enjoy his date?"

 _"Yes, sir. He and Thor had a wondrous time."_  Tony grinned.

"Good." He crawled into his giant bed, and sprawled half on top of the blankets, "Temperature to sixty eight degrees, Jarvis."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Bucky face planted on the bed, but then groaned in pain as the pillow jabbed into his wound, making him turn around; Tony turned his head to look at the dom.

"Mm. You sure you don't wanna...?" He wiggled his ass enticingly, "I need to tan."

"I could tan your ass for you," he said, giving his ass a quick swat before pressing his cock up against his hole, and pressing in roughly. The omega arched, pressing his ass up for whatever Bucky wanted to give to him. The hard slide of the dom's cock into his stretched ass made him groan.

"Hnn… fuck… yes, Bucky-!" He rocked up against the dom, and whined when he didn't receive more thrusts. "Bucky…!" He begged as the sniper gripped his sore wrists and pulled his arms behind his back, "Fuck, yes, Bucky!"

"This is mine," Bucky said, thrusting and gripping Tony's cock, stroking it, as Tony squirmed, sliding into the drop, barely clinging to the edge.

"Yes, yes, sir, yours, all yours!" He gasped out, feeling Bucky's grip tighten on his wrists. "You have… any idea… how hot it is… that you can… hold both my arms with _one hand_?"

"I didn't until now," he replied, pressing Tony into the bed, rubbing his thumb over the head of his cock, until Tony shuddered.

"So good… and the… the spanking… so hot…" He clenched his passage around Bucky as best he could. Bucky moaned loudly and smacked his ass again.

"Fuck, such a good boy…" Tony arched into the swat, moaning.

"Fuck, fuck me, Bucky!" He panted, holding his mind at the precipice of the drop.

"Gonna fuck you so fucking hard," he groaned and slammed into him, his knot growing. The sub cried out.

"Yes! Yes, Bucky, baby, fuck me! So good!" He gasped when the dom's hand tightened on his cock, the metal digits tugging at his arms, using them to pull Tony's body back against his. Bucky twisted his wrist, moving his fingers on his cock, and moaned, his knot fully inside of Tony, a gush of sperm releasing from him. Tony jerked beneath him, and his cum spurted over Bucky's fingers onto the bedding. "FUCK!" Tony cried, bucking on the alpha's knot. Bucky moaned loudly and shivered against him.

"Aaahhhhhh, Tony!" Tony slumped in the wet spot, gasping for breath.

"Fuck… that was… oh…" Bucky bit his lip and nuzzled Tony's neck, panting as he brought his fingers up so that Tony could clean them. The sub obediently sucked each long finger until Bucky's hand glistened with saliva. He ran his tongue over the exposed skin until Bucky released his wrists. Bucky smiled and nuzzled him, holding him tight against him, being mindful of his burn.

"Good boy." He murmured, and Tony pushed up against him.

"M'good." He hummed, hazy with pleasure, his passage clenching spasmodically around the dom's cock. Soft snores were heard next to Tony's ear, revealing that Bucky had fallen fast asleep. "Figures." Tony shifted a little, trying to get comfortable with the dom's considerable weight on his back, and then, after several minutes of adjusting, he, too, slipped into slumber.

 

Bucky stretched out in bed, and growled when his mate wasn't there. He got to his feet, dressing in loose jeans and a tank top, and wandered out of the room, hearing raised voices. When he reached the common living room, he paused, seeing Tony and Clint.

"What were you _thinking_ , Barton!? Bringing Char on a mission!?" The brunette omega was snarling, "It was dangerous! She could have been killed! Don't give me that 'bullet proof' bullshit, Clint, those soldiers could've torn you _both_  apart! You're on leave from missions until Charlie is a year old! What part of that made you think coming on this op was a good idea!?" Clint was frowning and holding his daughter.

"And who would have babysat her!? I'm the best marksman there is! We didn't even get near the cyber tech guys!"

"God damn it, Barton!" Tony snarled, " _You_  were _supposed_  to _stay home_!" He growled, "WITH HER!"

"I'm an Avenger too! I wanted to help!" He growled. "I'm still useful, as I proved today!"

"Clint," Tony grimaced, "That's not the point, and you know it. You're an Avenger, that won't ever change, you're pack, my fam-" He broke off, Clint had said not to call him family, "You and Charlie… need to be safe. When she's one, she can be weaned, and she'll be eating more solid food, and you being gone on short missions won't be as bad for her. But you put her in danger, and as a co-captain of this team, I'm benching you, Clint. You had the chance to… to do as asked, and instead you took your three and a half month old into battle."

"Fine," he growled at Tony, and walked out of the room with Charlotte, going to the elevator and going downstairs to his room. "C'mon, Charlie, let's go find teddy," he said, laying her down in his huge bed, and getting in beside her, playing with her teddy bear, making her reach for it.

  
  



	37. Emotional Hurricane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: Overcooked food consumption, YOGA SEX! I repeat, in a calmer fashion, Yoga sex. Also, fisting, hope none of you are squicky. Public-ish sex (in the communal gym), And a pretty extreme panic attack/improper handling of a panic attack,

Tony pressed a hand over his face.

"Fuck." Taking a deep breath, he slowly sank onto the couch, shoving his fingers through his hair. Bucky came over and nuzzled him.

"C'mon, let's go find Bruce."

"Already did." Tony muttered, "Stitches are gone." He tapped the new bandage on his throat. "Are you hungry? I… uh… made you breakfast." The omega flushed, "Bruce declared it edible, but uh, if you wanna eat something else, then, uh, that's fine."

"No, no, I want your breakfast," he said, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking to the kitchen. "What did you make me?"

"Uh… french toast?" Tony's face was scarlet, and he scratched his nose, "And… uh… well, bacon, but it burned." He nodded to the platter of food on the counter, stacked high with burnt, and overcooked, french toast and blackened bacon. Bucky stared at the darkened food.

"Well, I think it was a great try, it looks pretty good still," he smiled and grabbed  another plate, taking the french toast that wasn't completely black, and he grabbed a fistful of bacon. Even burnt bacon still tasted good. Tony rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bruce told me what to do… and I, well, I still messed it up, but, uh…" He slipped into the chair beside Bucky's, humming softly at the residual soreness.

"You didn't mess it up, you just had it on the fire a little too long," he said, smearing butter over the french toast, and then drowning them in syrup. "Hey, at least it's cooked," he smiled and kissed his cheek; Tony sighed, and slumped over the table.

"Right." He pulled up a hologram on the screen, and shifted it around, fiddling with the specs on the newest StarkPhone. Bucky smiled as he ate, and even got seconds. He ended up eating all of the bacon, only two slices of french toast remained because they were nothing but char. Tony scraped them into the trash. "Sorry… Bruce said it was uh, better to overcook than undercook." He set the platter in the sink, and snorted when Bucky tugged him close from behind. "Hey."

"And he was right," the dom smiled and kissed his cheek, "Thank you so much, it was delicious."

"Well, it was only half the surprise." Tony nuzzled up against him, giving him a soft kiss, "Lay face down on the couch." He murmured, and Bucky kissed him back.

"Face down?" He smiled and left to do as he was told, Tony settled onto Bucky's rear, and pushed the dom's tanktop up, squeezing lotion onto his bared back.

"Thank you, Bucky." He murmured, nearly inaudible, as he rubbed the lotion in, and began to knead and rub the tense, knotted muscles. "For… for everything." Bucky relaxed his muscles beneath Tony's wonderful hands.

"You're welcome," he hummed, as the omega dug his fingers in gently, soothing his dom, and rubbing the lotion in. "That feels… really good," he let out a sigh.

"It does? Pepper always said I gave great massages." Tony kept rubbing, working through the knots until Bucky's back was relaxed. "There." He kissed between his alpha's shoulderblades.

"Thank you," the dom smiled brightly and stayed where he was, relaxing. Tony scooted down, and rubbed his ass and thighs through his pants.

"So… uh… I might need to go on a solo mission with just uh… Steve." Bucky hummed, and then stopped. Slowly he turned his body so he could see Tony more.

"Why?"

"Well, we're the captains, and it's, you know, sort of a recon mission? So…" Tony bit his lip, "It wouldn't be long, not even overnight." Bucky stared at him and nodded weakly.

"Okay… you both better be safe." Tony swallowed.

"Okay." He slipped off of Bucky's legs, and kissed him, "I wanna know how Cybertech is getting their soldiers into these cities." He nuzzled the dom gently, "Oh! Can you check on Clint? And… I benched him… because he brought Charlie on the field, and that's definitely not okay."

"Don't get too far in over your head with the Cybertech, and sure," Bucky nodded. "When are you and Steve leaving?"

"Later today." Tony murmured, "And I have a press conference the day after, about everything… so… but you're not required to go so," He trailed off, "Busy week. It was supposed to be… but Pepper didn't know when my heat was going to start, so that's on her." Bucky watched him.

"You sure you don't want me to go with you? I don’t like the idea of just you and Steve…"

"We'll be fine, Bucky." Tony settled onto the edge of an arm chair, picking up a mug and sipping, "Ugh, cold coffee." He set it down. Bucky wrinkled his nose, and nuzzled him.

"You call me if there are any issues."

"Of course." Tony agreed willingly. The dom smiled and kissed him again, before leaving to go have that talk with Clint. Tony sighed and got dressed in a dark hoodie and jeans, meeting Steve in the common living room. "Ready?" He asked, sighing. Steve nodded and handed Tony his com piece.

"Let's get going," he said, heading toward the roof; Tony slipped into the waiting chopper, after Steve.

"So, we land somewhere inconspicuous, and we walk to the spot you found the last one hiding out after yesterday's battle… do some inspections." The chopper lifted off in a whir of sound.

"Right," he said, "There are some weapons in the back in the metal case, pick some out to take with you, just in case." Tony opened the case, frowning, and tucked a gun into the back of his jeans, and a few extra magazines into his pockets.

"I don't need much."

"You know how to use them, right?" Steve asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What is _with_  you and Rhodey!? I'm not helpless! I was trained to use almost every weapon I built. I've been trained in self defense, and I trained in boxing with Hogan." He crossed his arms, "I'm resourceful." Steve shrugged.

"Rhodey said your actions with a gun, on that boat, when you were trying to save the President, were less than adequate." Tony's mouth snapped shut.

"So I'm not a fantastic marksman, he's trained a lot more than I have, I tried to hit a bulb from over a hundred feet away…" He crossed his arms, why had he expected Rhodey to say anything different? He stared out the window as the chopper descended.

When they landed on the ground, Steve grabbed his shield, and got out of the helicopter; Tony grimaced.

"Steve, we're supposed to be discrete." He pointed out, "The shield kinda gives it away."

"Fine," he said, leaving it behind. Now he was pretty defenseless as well. He'd have to find something on the field to use as a shield. Tony pinched the bridge of his nose, and looked at the dom.

"Did you miss the part where we are doing _recon_ , and therefore need to _not_  be recognized?"

"Shut up, you know how many missions I went on with that thing and we were fine!" He growled, "Now enough chatter, let's get going." He set out, shoulders squared; Tony hunched his own.

"I can see why Bucky was worried…" He muttered, following Steve, his hood pulled up. They wove through the grid of streets, and avoided large crowds, until they reached the underground parking garage they were looking for. "Why would the Cybertech guys run here?" Tony frowned, "I don't…" He stepped deeper into the dimly lit garage. Steve didn't respond, they were being silent right now. They pressed forward and voices were heard in the distance. Tony ducked deeper into the shadows, gun in hand, and inched closer to the sound. Steve made the sign for Tony to wait, and they listened in on what the men were saying. Tony strained to hear, he didn't have super soldier hearing. Tucking his hand into his pocket, and flicked a tiny device toward the voices, and tapped his phone. Jarvis immediately began to record.

"-damn Avengers keep taking out our soldiers. And that stupid sub has shielded against our electro field." The voice was deep, annoyed.

"We have our top scientist working on  updates to the electro-field… but Stark is a lot fucking smarter than our men," he growled. "We'll only be able to slow him down, not stop him."

"That's not good enough! We need him if we're going to complete the plan!" The other responded, agitated, "We cannot attack the tower, it's too risky. We have to take Stark." Tony fought the urge to take step backward.

"We already **_tried_**  to take Stark! We ended up losing him and several of our men in the process!"

"That was on Arins, he didn't hide him well enough, or torture him enough. We took him, Arins fucked it up."

"Fine, if we capture him again, that’s on you. You're in charge. If you fail, I will kill you personally if the Winter Soldier doesn't do it first," he growled. "Speaking of the Winter Soldier, we need to come up with a trap for him as well, I want him back."

"That's why we need Stark." The first man replied, "We'll get them both, see how much it takes to make him forget his bondmate." The smirk was audible his voice, and Tony shuddered in disgust and horror.

"Like I said, Corey, you do this right, and you will be rewarded. Fuck it up, and I will kill you." The man named Corey grunted.

"I got it, Spade." He growled, "We'll get the Winter Soldier back."

"We better," Spade growled, and shuffled some papers before there was movement inside. They were leaving the room! Tony pressed his body against the wall, glad the garage was so dark as a piece of the wall opened up. _Bases mid city…_  Tony swallowed, looking over his shoulder for Steve. The blond looked at Tony and motioned for the man to follow as he started to head back to the chopper. This wasn't the time to attack, not when they were so greatly outnumbered. Tony darted forward, grabbing his recording device, before hurrying after Steve. _They're still trying to get Bucky…_  Cap led him back to the chopper, and started leading them home.

"Great job, I know what we had to hear was difficult, but thank you for not giving away our position." Tony rubbed a hand over his face.

"Moving risked Bucky." The blond nodded, and stroked Tony's hair once, spending the rest of the trip in silence. Climbing down, Tony gripped the recording device tight in his hand.

"Jarvis, send Tasha a copy." He ordered, "And tell me where Bucky is."

"Sir, Sergeant Barnes is in the weight room," he said simply.

"Good." Tony needed to work out anyway, and the weight room had a mat in it for just such occasions, though Tony hadn't had a chance to use it yet. He changed quickly into yoga pants, and took the elevator down to the workout floor, stepping out into the weight room, and giving Bucky a gentle kiss on the cheek before he headed for the mat. Bucky was doing bench presses, and he smiled when he saw Tony, and he was kissed.

"How did the mission go?" he asked, setting the weight back down on the holders.

"Aside from Steve saying Rhodey told him I'm a terrible shot? We recorded some important talk, but it was just talk, and it didn't give much away, except that I'll have to work on my shielding more. I'm having Nat listen to it." Tony stood at the front of the mat, and stretched his body upward, smoothing out his posture in mountain pose. "They want you. So they're trying to take me, again. We'll take the base soon, it's built into a parking garage near Central Park, which, yeah, I know, is a generalization." He slowly bent his body over to grip his ankles, taking deep calming breaths, "But we know where it is, so that's moot." Bucky only heard half of what Tony was saying, since he was too busy watching Tony's ass move in those tight pants. The omega breathed deep, and rose until his torso was parallel with the floor, before he straightened up fully. Turning, he took a wide stance, feet at either end of the mat, and raised his arms to the sides, before bending over his left leg, and raising his right arm to the ceiling. He sighed into the stretch of his muscles, much needed after his latest heat, and subsequent romps with his dom. A few moments later, he twisted to stretch the left arm up, bending over his right leg instead. Bucky watched hungrily, his cock twitching.

"Take off your pants, Tony." Tony blinked, twisting to look up at the dom, "What?" He noticed Bucky's eyes, locked on his body, "Uh… let me finish this pose, okay?" He slid fluidly back into position, cheeks flushed, and then slipped the tight pants down and off, revealing bruised skin. Feet still wide apart, Tony dropped his hands to the floor, bending over forward, shifting until his head touched the floor, legs long, straight, and strong, supporting his body. Bucky smiled and ran a hand over Tony's ass cheek, touching the globe of skin, purposely not touching his hole. Tony's legs trembled, and he tensed them. "This is supposed to be relaxing." He muttered, straightening up and walking his feet in close to each other. He walked back to the edge of the mat, and sank down to sit on it, wrinkling his nose. He stretched his legs out straight in front of him, then pulled the left knee up to his chest, before dropping it out to the side, the sole of his foot against the opposite thigh. Making slight adjustments, he lowered his torso over the extended leg, exhaling. Bucky watched him, and then sat down and tried to do the same pose, but he couldn't bend in half like Tony could and he felt like he was going to pull something. Tony gripped his foot, eyes closed, releasing a contented hum. And then he sat up slowly, and extended both legs again. Slowly, he repeated the process with his opposite leg.

"Ugh, I can't do this, " Bucky said, letting both his legs extend in front of him. Tony turned his head, looking completely comfortable.

"Designed by omegas, for omegas." He muttered, "You gotta start slow," He sat up slowly, stretched his legs back out in front of him, "Walk your hands down, and don't be embarrassed if you can't bend all the way, that's not the point of it." He spread his legs wide open and folded his body over into the space between them, relaxing, "Don't strain, it's not supposed to stress your body." Bucky could only reach his knees, and he didn't find it very relaxing. He huffed, and kept trying to find the appeal, ‘cause his mate liked it; Tony slowly arranged himself on hands and knees, then shifted to his feet, into downward facing dog, all his limbs stretched and strong, ass up to the ceiling. Bucky smiled and moved his hands up Tony's thighs, rubbing over his ass and cock. The omega whimpered softly, "Mmnn…" He bit his lip as his cock began to harden under the attention, eyes sliding closed, "...just… eight poses… left…" He attempted.

"You can do them," he said, moving his hand up to just lightly rub his cheeks, shivers slid down Tony's legs.

"Right." He dropped to his knees, and slowly, smoothly, bent his body over backward, resting his hands on the exposed soles of his feet, and leaning his head back, his body in a C-shape, his cock jutting out from between his legs. It was a lot harder to focus with Bucky watching him. Bucky smiled, and rubbed his hands up Tony's hips and chest.

"Keep that pose," he said, taking the head of his cock in his mouth and sucking on it, as Tony choked,.

"B-Bucky!" He protested, toes curling up against his palms, his back muscles burning from the exertion of _not_  thrusting up into Bucky's mouth. The dom smiled and bobbed his head a few times before pulling off, and blowing cold air on it. The omega jerked, nails digging into his sensitive feet, "Nnn…!" His shoulders dropped a couple inches, and he clenched his eyes shut in focus. "Gotta… seven more… gotta do them…" This was seeming like an increasingly bad idea as Tony lowered himself to his back, arms along the floor, feet braced, and raised his hips into the air, keeping his shoulders securely on the mat. His cock glistened with saliva on his belly, and he took deep breaths.

"Go ahead and get into your next pose," he said, rubbing a hand over Tony's nipples.

"I am." Tony shivered, chest heaving slightly, he adjusted his stance, feet flat on the ground, knees bent, to hold his back and ass off the ground. The dom hummed, and ran his hands over Tony's thighs.

"I wonder if I could fuck you like this." Muscles twitched his his thighs at Bucky's words.

"Like… like this? In bridge pose?" His cheeks were flushed, lips parted, and he kept reminding himself that he had six poses left to complete.

"Mhm," he hummed in answer, leaning his head in between his legs and kissing his hole. "Next pose, when you're ready." Tony nearly slumped to the mat at that, but he had his routine, and he slowly flipped onto his belly, stretching his legs out behind him, his cock an uncomfortable ridge beneath his lower belly, and hands braced on the floor on either side of his ribcage, he slowly shifted his body back and forth, until he was facing the ceiling, arms holding his chest aloft. Bucky ran his hands over Tony's ass, rubbing the soft skin. The omega blew out a breath, trying to relax, to focus on the pose, but he was leaking pre onto the yoga mat, and it was extremely distracting.

"Yoga with Tasha and Clint is ruined now, you know." He breathed after a long moment, "All I'm gonna be able to think about is you."

"I should be the only thing you think about, ever," he teased and kissed his head.

"Well," Tony lowered himself back down, only to sway his body back up a second later, "You do have a monopoly, I'll give you that." The dom snorted, and didn't respond, rubbing his hands up Tony's belly. "If I fall, it's your fault." Tony took a few deep breaths, "The next few aren't easy."  He settled back onto his knees, and slowly bent over backward again, as he had for the camel pose, except instead of putting his hands on his feet, and supporting his weight on his arms, he lowered his head to the floor between his feet. Each breath was slow and deliberate, "You really, uh, like this?"

"I do," he smiled and rubbed Tony's balls gently. The omega shivered, watching the numbers roll in his head, telling him when it was time to switch poses.

"Step back a minute," he breathed, straightening up, he crouched, and slowly settled his elbows against his knees, tipping forward until his palms were on the floor, then lifting his body up, so his entire weight rested on his arms. His legs he kept curled against his arms, hovering over the floor, looking as relaxed as if he were laying on the floor. Bucky gripped his waist to keep him still, and started to stroke around his hole. Tony sucked in a breath, "Fuck… fuck fuck, I-!" His arms shook, and he whined softly, "Bucky… you're driving me crazy…!" He slowly straightened his legs out into the next pose, feet extending past his head, knees still against his elbows. Bucky sank his pants off, his cock hard as he rubbed his thumb against his hole, applying some pressure; the omega struggled to keep his balance as the tip of Bucky's thumb inched into his slick ass, he was so aroused, he could barely stand it, and he nearly broke pose, but he knew Bucky didn't want him to. "Gotta change soon…" He whispered.

"Tell me when you're going to change," he said, smiling, Tony moaned softly as the dom's thumb thrust a little deeper.

"Mmnn…" He focused on the strength in his arms, the throbbing of the bruises on his hips, the smell of Bucky around him, and breathed deep. "Now, I'm gonna change now." Bucky removed his thumb, and let him change position; Tony lowered himself to the floor again, and settled on his back, slowly curling his legs up, arms and shoulders supporting his weight, spread across the floor behind him, as he lifted and shifted, until his legs and back were straight up in the air. He inched his arms back to support his spine, and relaxed the muscles he wasn't using. Bucky smiled and didn't touch him at all this time, chuckling at the way Tony's cock twitched. The submissive kept his eyes half closed, trying not to watch Bucky for movement, and then he slid fluidly into the next pose, lowering his legs over his head, until his toes were on the floor above his head, arms stretched out behind him, ass presented, and cock hanging over his face. "Mnn…" He whimpered as pre dripped onto his cheek. Bucky smiled and stood behind Tony, his cock hovering above Tony's ass.

"Are you tight?" He asked, pressing a finger into his hole. Tony whined in answer, clenching down.

"Yes, sir." He shivered, keeping his body tight in its pose so he wouldn't slip, or strain himself.

"We're going to try something new," he said, smiling as he worked in two more fingers, stretching him with three now; Tony closed his eyes.

"Yes, sir, whatever you want, sir." He smirked at Bucky, who smiled, and thrusted his fingers into him until he could get a fourth in. Tony squirmed, "Can I ask… what it is?" He flicked his eyes up to Bucky's face, forcing his breathing to remain slow and steady, slick coating Bucky's hand, and dripping down his balls and over his stomach.

"Were going to do a little bit of fisting," he said, rubbing his thigh with the other hand. "So the toy I have in mind will fit." Tony tensed.

"Fisting. Uh… it’s… uh…" He flushed, "And that wasn't…" He whined as Bucky's thumb rubbed against his stretched rim, but it didn’t evoke thoughts of the Hydra goons, and for that, he was thankful.

"Tell me if it hurts," he said, kissing his thigh, pressing the tip of his thumb in; Tony panted and moaned, shaking softly.

"Fuck… Bucky… fuck… fuck…!" He gasped, the hand was pressing so steadily, then rocking out a little before pressing again, miniature thrusts into his body, until his hole was spread over Bucky's fingers and thumb, poised at the widest part of Bucky's wedged hand. "Oh god, I can't, Bucky, I'll cum, I c-can't-!"

"Hold it, I don't want you to cum yet," he said, full of power, gently sinking his hand in the rest of the way until his hole clamped around his wrist; Tony cried out, legs shaking.

"Gonna… gonna…!" Bucky's hand was pressing roughly against his prostate and he didn't know if he could hold it in, "PLEASE!" He clenched his hands into fists.

"No," he said, gently removing his hand. "I'll be right back with your toys, do not move an inch." Tony gasped in each breath, his hole flaring and trying to clench shut. He couldn't see Bucky anymore, and it was getting hard to stay in position, pre dripping copiously from his throbbing cock onto his lips and cheeks. Bucky returned with a long, thick heavy chain, and he smiled at Tony.

"I bet you're gonna love this," he said, coating the first few chain links in lube, before pressing the first cold link against Tony's hole; The omega choked.

"What?" He twisted, trying to see what it was, and then the link slid inside of him, and he slumped back, groaning, "A ch-chain?" It was thick, each link as wide as two fingers side by side, and he struggled hard to maintain the pose; as the links increased in number inside of Tony, the weight increased as well, until most of them were in him. Bucky slowly began to pull them out again, his hole a bit more resisting. Tony's eyes widened as the chain pooled in his gut, and then it was dragging through his hole again, and he was falling out of his pose, knees hitting the floor on either side of his head, "Oh-!" He cried as he spattered cum all over his face. Bucky stopped.

"Did you just cum?" He growled, helping Tony's legs up so he wasn't resting on his neck. The sub shuddered.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry, I couldn't help it!" He panted, cock twitching, and hole clenching around the chain. "I'm sorry, Bucky!" Bucky put all of the chain into Tony, leaving two sticking out.

"If those two chain links are in your ass when I come back, you'll get a swat for every link there is on that chain," he said, walking away again. Tony shuddered, and clenched down, clinging to the restored pose, his thighs trembling. He was completely exposed, if anyone walked into the weight room, they'd see his ass immediately, see the two links sticking out.

"Nn…!" He whined, tensing his shoulders. Bucky came back and smiled, rubbing his ass cheek.

"Good boy," he said, kissing his lips before putting a red leather dog collar around Tony’s neck, a D ring attached to the end. He pulled the chain and after he attached one end to the ring on his throat, he gave it a small tug, the other end still buried in Tony. "For every link that slips out, I will swat you." Tony's toes dug into the ground, and he tensed his muscles,

"Fuck… Bucky… Bucky I can't! They're gonna…!" He shivered, "Please, Bucky, fuck, I-!"

"You already came, of course you can do this," he said, stroking Tony's cock. The omega _keened_.

"Dear fucking god, Bucky-!" He choked, and before he knew it, two links had tugged free, and a third was only halfway in. Bucky smiled and pushed the third one back in.

"I'll let one slide," he said, and he gave him two quick swats on his ass. Tony's hips jerked, and his cock, already at half mast from Bucky's stroking, hardened fully, engorged and red, in the dom's hand. However, the movement had ripped three more links from his hole. "You have to stay still," Bucky said, letting go of his cock, and giving him three more swats, while Tony shuddered.

"Fuck… fuck… fuck…!" He whined, clenching his eyes shut, "Trying…!" Bucky beamed when none fell out that time.

"Good boy," he smiled.

"How… how long do I have to…?" Tony sucked in a shuddery breath, _Yoga is ruined. Fuck. Can't do yoga with Tasha and Clint if it's gonna make me this hard._  He chewed his lip, back muscles protesting.

"Until you cum again, you're allowed to this time," he said, kissing his thigh and rubbing his balls with his cock; Tony shuddered, and another link slipped free, gleaming with slick.

"Fuck…!" He whimpered, tensing for the swat, which let another two links slide free. Bucky smiled and slapped his ass three times.

"How hard are you, Tony?" The omega shuddered.

"So hard… it hurts… oh god… I'm dripping!" Slick slid down his thighs and up his belly in rivulets, and more pre dripped to join his last orgasm's spendings on his face. The dom smiled.

"I can't wait to see you cum," he said, his cock rubbing against his thigh, and Tony whined, four links sliding out of his slick orifice.

"Fuck… please… please…!" He opened his mouth, and wriggled his hips, trying to get his own cock past his lips. Bucky slapped his ass four times, and then gently started to lower his hips so he could suck himself; Tony shuddered, and then his lips parted over the head, and he gave a harsh suck, whimpering around himself, eyes on Bucky's face, dripping sweat, face splattered with drying cum. Bucky smiled and jerked his cock, aimed at Tony’s face.

"Drinking your own cum, you little slut." Tony's eyes went hazy, locked on Bucky's face, and he cried out around his own cock as he sucked harder, and his hips jerked with his orgasm. He swallowed the thick white substance down, and then Bucky's cum coated his face. "Good boy, you can put your hips down, I won't smack you anymore," he said, helping him lower his hips, the links slipping from his hole. Tony arched as each link popped free, but there were still at least ten inside of him by the time he was laying flat on his back.

"Sir…" He licked his cum-stained lips, and there was cum in his hair, and across his nose, and in his eyelashes.

"Did you like that?" He asked, pulling out the links in his hole, and Tony shuddered.

"Fuck." He whined, sprawling his limbs out, he laughed tiredly as he pressed his palms together, and gasped out, "Namaste." Bucky smiled and undid the chain on his collar, but he left the collar on.

"Jarvis? Take pictures." Tony flushed scarlet under the cum.

 _"Yes, sir."_  Jarvis replied, and the omega's blush darkened, _"Sir, shall I retrieve the video footage from the security cameras within the gym as well?"_

"Yeah," he said. "Make a file for me, put them both in there."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Tony slowly sat up.

"Bucky…?" His legs shook, "Fuck, that… that was… wow." Bucky smiled and kissed his cum covered lips.

"Bath time?" He asked, rubbing the cum into his skin, his neck. Tony leaned his head back, moaning as Bucky rubbed the seed under his thick collar.

"Yeah. That was amazing, Bucky. Your… your whole hand…!"

"Yeah, I wonder what you would have done if it was my metal one," he said, smiling as he rubbed it behind his ears; Tony lunged upward, and kissed all over Bucky's chest, rough with teeth.

"Mmnn, can we? Can we sometime?" He begged, staring up at Bucky, on his knees before the bent dom. "I want it."

"Yes, soon, I promise," he smiled and kissed him again, taking Tony's hands and helping him to his feet. Tony's legs trembled, and he pitched forward into Bucky's arms.

"Carry me, I'm tired. I demand coffee." Bucky lifted him up.

"Coffee first, then bath," he said, smiling and carrying him to the kitchen. Clint was nursing Charlie when he smelled Tony and he wrinkled his nose. Tony saw his look, and flinched, burying his dirty face in Bucky's chest.

"Put me down." Bucky set him down in a chair, and went to go make coffee. Clint looked away from Tony, still mad at him even though he knew Tony was right. "Clint?" Tony tried to wipe his face clean, "I…" Clint sighed.

"I know you were right…" He grunted, and the brunette hunched his shoulders.

"They want Bucky. Hydra, that is. They… they want Bucky. And… they're still planning to try and take me to get him." He rubbed the rag over his chest, "I don't know what to do." He fell silent as Bucky slipped a mug of coffee onto the table before him, and the dom leaned and kissed his temple. Tony leaned into it, closing his eyes. Clint shrugged.

"Best not put you two together then, don't want them to have both of you. Then they'd probably be impossible to find." Tony stared.

"What…?" Panic seeped into his chest, and his breathing sped, "No, you, I, I didn't think of-!" Tony slipped from his chair to his knees, spilling his coffee all over his bare chest, thighs, and the floor. "Oh god… oh fuck… Bucky… Bucky you need to… to be somewhere else-!"

"Fuck, Tony that was hot coffee!" He said, grabbing a towel to clean it off of his skin before it burned him. Clint jerked.

"Tony stop! I meant on the field! Not in your own home!" Tony was gasping, panicking, his skin reddening with burns.

"No! No… not safe, not safe!" He shuddered, mind filling with the blue of the portal, panic was all he felt. Bucky growled and kissed him hard, running his hands through Tony's hair, trying to calm him down. The omega shrieked, pushing at him, "Bucky! Bucky!" Bucky pulled back and grabbed Tony's wrists.

"Stop! We're not in danger! We're okay!" The omega cried out in an agony of panic and terror, and then Bucky pressed him to the floor, and he was screaming, thrashing under the weight. A loud cry pierced the room from Charlie's voice, and Clint frowned, quickly leaving the room with his daughter. Bucky bit his sub's throat, and tried to hold him down, let him know he was safe, but the omega just thrashed harder, legs kicking, fists beating at Bucky's shoulders. Bucky hissed in pain, especially when his burn was smacked, and he sat on Tony's legs, keeping the omega's arms pinned against his side. "STOP!!!!!" Tony's screams echoed through the kitchen, until Bucky slapped him, hard, across the face. Silence rang in their ears, and Tony stared, wide eyed, at the wall he was now facing. Bucky panted, and slowly put his hand down. "Are you done!?" Tony sniffled, the whole left side of his face reddening, chest heaving.

"Yes, sir…"

"I'm sorry I hit you," he said, lifting him off the floor, and back into a chair. "Jarvis? Please tell Bruce to come here with some burn medicine."

 _"Yes, sir."_  Tony slumped against the counter, shaking hard.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, his cheek slowly darkening.

"It's okay, you're alright Tony," he smiled and nuzzled him. The omega swallowed thickly.

"Yeah…" He mumbled, eyes still wide, but he was internalizing the fear now. Bruce paused at the sight of Tony, naked in the chair, the skin of his cock, belly, and thighs red with mild burns.

"Bucky?" The beta asked, holding the jar of burn cream. Bucky turned to look at him.

"Hey, he spilled his coffee on himself," he said, holding his hand out for the cream. "How much do I put on?" Bruce handed it over.

"For that? Just a thin layer." He murmured, "Tony? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The omega mumbled, and Bucky nuzzled Tony, and rubbed the cream over his skin.

"Thanks Bruce, I got it."

"He's… Bucky, did he have a panic attack?" Bruce asked, "His eyes are glazed, and he looks terrified."

"Yeah, he did… I didn't know how to help him," he muttered. "How do I stop it?"

"Well, uh, what did you do?" Bruce asked, "Tony? Tones, you wanna build something?" He hummed softly, but Tony just shrugged.

"Clint said stuff, I didn't do anything," he growled softly. "I don't want to say it again and trigger him."

"No, to stop it, he's not talking, or moving, what did you do? It…" Tony closed his eyes, and Bruce touched his bruising face, "Tony, look at me."

"I-I slapped him, he was screaming so loudly," he said, wincing at the bruised cheek.

"You… oh." Bruce stroked Tony's cheek, "Hey, Tony? Tony? Look at me, Tony." The omega looked up at him, eyes glazed and wide, "Tony, recite pi."

"Three point one four one five nine two six five three five nine…" Sixty three characters later, and Tony's hands were steady, he was sitting up in his chair, "...fuck. I'm sorry, that was a… Bucky?" He looked at his dom, "Bucky, I… they're usually not that bad, I'm sorry." Bucky relaxed greatly, glad his sub was okay.

"It's alright Tony, I was worried about you," he kissed him softly. "Are you in any pain?"

"Yeah… but it's fine." Tony lowered his head, "The cream helped."

"Take some pain meds," Bucky said, getting him a glass of water and the pills, but Tony shook his head.

"No, I'm fine." Bruce sighed.

"Tony, half your face is black and blue." The beta handed him a small ice pack, "At least ice it." Bucky put the pills down, and pushed the ice pack gently to his face.

"I always forget how easily you bruise." Bucky murmured, and  Tony grimaced.

"Yeah, lucky me." He grunted, hissing when the ice touch his cheek, "I have a fucking press conference tomorrow. Bruce, have you seen Nat?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know what else to do, I was worried," he said, nuzzling him.

"It's fine. My last alpha fractured my jaw before an interview." Tony relaxed under Bucky's touch, "It's fine. Nat's good at covering up bruises." Bucky winced.

"I won't do that," he said, nuzzling him. Bruce shook his head.

"She's been in and out of the tower for weeks, I think she might be checking up on Clint for Phil."

"Fuck Phil. That lying bastard… what he did to Clint…" Tony grunted, "Okay… fuck. Jarvis? Call Pepper." Bucky was astounded by that, but he didn't object. Pepper answered through.

"Yes, Tony?" She asked, typing could be hard in the background.

"I need you." Tony didn't hesitate, "And yes, I know you're running my company, but Tasha's not here, and my face is fucked up, and you know I have a very important press conference tomorrow, because you arranged it." She was silent for a long moment.

"I can be there in four hours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh...don't forget to comment...


	38. With Our Eyes Wide Open

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Wednesday...only one very super awesome person commented on the last chapter. Hope you all like this one. 
> 
> Warnings: Bruce/Thor. It's a little...you know, an example of an Alpha/Beta pairing, I hope it's educational. Bruce asking for information that makes Tony and Clint uncomfortable, playful seduction of Bruce on Tony's part, an Alpha dominance play by Bucky including public sex, and a long talk between Pepper and Tony, Closure is found, punishment without apparent reason.

Tony hung up, setting the ice pack down, "This press conference is about me, it's about what I've done, what I've… made sure people believe I've done, are you coming?" He looked at Bucky. "They'll wonder why you're not there, but if you don't want to go, that's alright." Bucky gripped Tony's hand.

"This is your company. I'll be with you if you want me to," he smiled.

"It would be best." Tony straightened his shoulders. "Tomorrow at ten am. Wear the black suit I bought you. And stand back from the podium, as if you're… marshalling me." He touched his face, and picked the ice back up.

"I can do that," he said, wrapping his arms around Tony, who leaned into him.

"They'll say things... you can't react."

"I know how it goes," he said, nodding his head.

"No, you... you really don't. You haven't heard a lot of what these people will say." Tony sighed, "If I get too... mouthy, stop me."

"I will," he said, rubbing Tony's back. "I'll keep you safe." Tony's shoulders slumped.

"Mm." He lowered his head, and let Bucky rub his tense back, "Pi was a good idea, Bruce. Thank you." The beta bowed his head, and smiled.

"I'll uh… Thor's waiting for me." Bucky smiled at him, "Thanks again, Bruce."

"Call if you need me." Bruce stepped into the elevator, and Tony moaned softly, as the dom's fingers dug into his muscles. The metal was a little rough, but it felt good just the same.

"I think it’s naptime," he said, kissing him, and lifting him into his arms, standing up straight, and Tony swallowed.

"I… still need to bathe."

"We can do that when you wake up, I want the burn medicine to help you more," he said. The omega huffed as he was settled into the bed.

"It wasn't even enough of a burn to need medicine." Bucky growled softly in response.

“Just let me take care of you, please? Your skin is red and I smacked you, I feel guilty enough." At that, Tony fell silent, laying back into the bed.

"Bucky," He murmured after a moment, "I'm alright." Bucky was silent as he crawled into the bed, and nuzzled him, hugging him carefully. The sub rolled smoothly onto his side, and pressed against his dom, nuzzling his collarbone. The dom smiled and relaxed visibly, slowly easing into sleep. Tony kissed the ragged scars where metal met skin, and lay his head down, to sleep.

**  
  
**

Thor smiled when Bruce walked back in, laying on the bed in nothing but his boxers. "Welcome back, Doctor." The beta flushed scarlet.

"Thanks," He began, eyes sliding appreciatively over the Asgardian's body. "If… if I start to turn into the other guy…" He whispered.

"I have the tranquilizers…" he said,"We will go slow. I do not want to make you transform," he said, leaning up and kissing him softly. The brunette melted into the kiss, his cock stirring with interest; Thor moved his hand down Bruce's back, humming into the kiss as he went down further and squeezed Bruce's butt. The beta twitched, grabbing Thor's other hand, and squeezing. Thor pulled back.

"I never did tell you why I like Betas more than omegas," he said, tugging Bruce's shirt off, pulling the doctor onto the bed, and laying the man down, starting to undo his pants. The dark haired man took deep breaths, arms wrapped around his chest.

"Why do you?"

"Because I like stronger men, I do not want to hurt them," he said, nuzzling Bruce, "I can be myself more with a beta." Bruce shivered as the dom gently removed his pants, leaving them both only in boxers.

"Thor, are you sure? I'm not…"

"Shhh, you are a brave beta, and I like you a lot," he smiled, and kissed him.

"Me?" Bruce stared up at the expanse of gorgeous muscle, and his hand came up automatically. It was the first time he'd had these feelings about a dom. A week of dates and Bruce was hazy from all the pampering.

"Yeah," he smiled, and kissed him, rubbing a hand over Bruce's chest and belly, before bringing his hand back up to rub his thumb over a nipple, the beta jerked.

"Thor… Thor, go slow, I haven't uh…" He flushed, "...bottomed before." Thor grinned at that.

"I will, I swear it," he said, kissing him again, keeping up the slow motions on his nipple; Bruce arched into the touch, and leaned up to kiss the dom slowly, giving him a soft bite. Thor groaned into the bite, kissing him back, pressing his tongue into the beta's mouth.

"Thor, I don't have lube." He broke the kiss to pant against his mouth.

"I have some," he said, pointing to the small container besides the lamp. "I did not want to hurt you." Bruce shivered with nerves.

"Good, I, uh, don't want to be hurt." He attempted, and Thor smiled, and kissed him again, before taking a step back and removing his own boxers, his cock springing up. Bruce flushed scarlet. "There is no way that is fitting inside me." He stared at the thick shaft new front of him. Thor looked down at his shaft and shrugged.

"It is not that big," he said, coming forward and moving his hands over Bruce's hips, moving the waistband of his boxers down; Bruce's face burned, and he grabbed Thor's wrists.

"Wait." He panted, "Look… I don't… do this, okay, I've never been with men, and I've never… and…" He looked down at the erection tenting his boxers, and groaned. Thor frowned and nodded.

"So you wish to stop?" He asked, moving to pull his hands away. Bruce gripped his wrists.

"No, no, Thor, I'm, crap, I'm nervous." He sat up, "This is really fast, it's only been a week, and I do want to, but I'm… so nervous." he stroked his hand down thor's chest, "Can't we kiss for awhile first? Instead of immediately… having sex? Just...can we?" Thor grinned and chuckled.

"I was not going to jump right into sex, I thought we would just get naked, explore each other first," he said, smiling. "Or we can just kiss…" Bruce flushed.

"I… do you really find me… attractive?"

"Of course!" Thor smiled and ran a hand through the curly hair, kissing his forehead. "I find you to be very handsome."

"But I'm…" Bruce frowned, and leaned into the touch, "You're a god… and I…"

"You are a very smart scientist, and a strong man," he smiled and kissed him to silence him more. Bruce groaned, letting Thor lower him back into the bed, silent as the dom gently hooked the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down. Thor threw the boxers across the room, and laid down on the bed besides him, pressing his body against him as they kissed. The beta took deep breaths, licking at Thor's lips. They'd kissed a lot in the past week, but they had never gone further.

"Thor…" He pulled back, panting, "...what about Asgard? Don't you have to go back? This…"

"I am allowed to bring guests, unless we are in war, which we are not," he smiled, and rocked his hips, rubbing their cocks together as Thor moved to nip at his neck.

"But I can't just go to… we're Avengers, Thor, we can't just leave." Bruce's head fell back, and he flushed at the response.

"It is alright," he said, rubbing against him. Thor grabbed the lube and rubbed the slick over their cocks, making it more fluid and more enjoyable; Bruce's legs trembled; gripping Thor's shoulders.

"No, Thor, it's not… we can't just leave our pack."

"No, I mean, I shall stay here, and visit Asgard often. I have direct contact with Heimdall, and I know when I need to make appearances. All will be well," he smiled, and lifted Bruce's leg to lay over his waist. The beta whimpered as their cocks slipped and slid over each other.

"Fuck…!" He panted, thrusting against the dom, "Nnn…! Thor… if… if I start to go green…!"

"I know, I know," he said, using his large hand to stroke both of them. Bruce's eyes were already green, but Thor wanted to see how far they could go. Bruce panted against Thor's mouth, staring into the demi-god's eyes.

"Nn...nnah...." He whimpered softly, it had been so long since anyone had really touched him. "Thor… Thor… Thor!"

"Spill your seed for me," he groaned, getting close himself, his knot inflating against Bruce's balls; Green spread across the skin around Bruce's eyes, and he sped his thrusts, imagining that knot inside of him, stretching him.

"Oh, g-god, Thor!" He spilled all over the alpha's hand and both their bellies.

"Yes, that's it!" Thor moaned loudly, and his cum splattered all over Bruce's stomach and cock coating him in thick white fluid; Bruce arched, feeling it drip down his balls and over his hole.

"Oh fuck…" He slumped, the green receding from his face, hips thrusting a few more times in aftershocks. "...Thor." He leaned up to kiss the dom, eyes hazy, hands on Thor's shoulders. "Wait… you're… how long does your knot last?" He asked, blinking, satiated.

"As long as I want it to," he smiled, "I have control over it, one of the things I  found different amongst midgardians," he said.

"You… you can control…!?" Bruce stared, "That's amazing, could I take a blood sample? I could-!" He trailed off, cheeks flushed, as he realized that Thor's knot had gone down; the dom's cock was a hard ridge against his belly. Thor smiled.

"You may take samples, if that is what you want, but later." Bruce's body was limp with satisfaction, flecks of green in his irises all that remained of the Hulk. When slick fingers trailed over his balls, he spread his legs open, eyes nervous.

"I've never…"

"I'm sure you will enjoy it," he smiled and lubed a finger, rubbing it over his rim. Bruce whimpered, taking deep breaths to prepare himself.

"You're… Thor, you're amazing… you really…" He leaned to kiss the broad chest, and it wasn't that he didn't like women, he did, female omegas called to him, but male omegas didn't so much. He'd had sex with Clint, to help him, and it had been nice, slow, and gentle so he didn't Hulk, and Clint got smooth relief. But what pulled Bruce in beyond his control was, well, Thor. Or alphas _like_  the demi-god. Broad shouldered, muscular, doms, with captivating eyes, and strength enough to pin him down and keep him squirming. He wondered vaguely if the Hulk preferred these men as well, since he wasn't putting up much of a fight. Thor smiled at him, and gently eased the finger in, kissing Bruce's head.

"I can hear you thinking, relax," he hummed.

"Thinking is…" Bruce winced, and bit his lip, "Ow… that's uh… different than I expected." The asgardian chuckled and kissed him hungrily, moving the finger inside of his hole, in and out; Bruce clutched at Thor's shoulders. "Ow, Thor, that…!" He started to protest, and then Thor hooked his finger, and Bruce's body jolted on the bed, "Fuck! Oh, do that! Yes, Thor!"

"I am sorry that it caused you pain at first," he nuzzled him and kissed him, rubbing that spot more; The beta moaned.

"Oh… Thor…!" He tried to wrap his legs around the alpha's waist, still nervous and self conscious, but moaning in pleasure. Thor gently added a second finger.

"Relax, my beta."

"I'm… trying." Bruce whined as his hole was stretched, lube dripping onto his thighs.

"You are doing very well," he smiled and kissed him to distract him. Bruce kissed back enthusiastically, arching into the fingers. Thor moaned, his beard and mustache growing wet with saliva as they kissed hard; Bruce flushed.

"Thor… so good…!" At his words, Thor pushed in a third finger and rubbed his prostate more, moaning.

"You are so tight, Bruce," he moaned.

"Never done this…" Bruce whimpered, in reply, dragging his teeth over his lip.

"I know, cannot wait to be inside, to take you, before any other," he moaned. The beta's cheeks flushed ever darker at that.

"Fuck… fuck me, Thor!"

"Soon," he panted, his cock dripping precum as he pushed a fourth finger in; Bruce whimpered, brow furrowing as the burn of being stretched returned. "It is okay," he kissed him, letting him adjust. The beta shifted his hips.

"Nn… I… ow." He nuzzled at Thor's face.

"Sorry," he said, keeping his fingers moving, gently rubbing his prostate. Bruce arched softly.

"It's… it's okay… it's getting better." The blond nodded.

"I want you to enjoy this," he said, leaning down to suck on his nipple.

"I am… I will." Bruce panted, pressing his chest up against Thor's mouth. Thor hummed and started moving his fingers in and out again as he sucked. Bruce shuddered, biting his lip. Movement burned, but it felt good at the same time, and his cock was hardening against his thigh.

"Tell me when this feels good," The alpha panted and switched to the other nipple; Bruce arched slightly. Thor's fingers and mouth were driving him crazy; Bruce bucked and whined, sensitive and needful as an omega in heat.

"Please, Thor, please!" Thor pulled his fingers out, and pressed the lubed head of his cock against Bruce's hole.

"Ready?"

"Yes." Bruce whispered, jittery, nervous. "I want it." He looked into Thor's eyes, "Slow, please." Thor nodded, and gently pushed in. The beta groaned, clenching his teeth, "Ow…" He swallowed thickly, his hands shot up to dig into Thor's hips. Betas weren't technically built for this, and he wondered vaguely if it had hurt Tony this badly the first time. Or Clint. Thor shuddered as his head popped in, and he stopped, letting him adjust. Bruce hitched his legs up, trying to find a more comfortable position. "Fuck, this hurts." He cursed, closing his eyes tightly.

"I'm sorry," he said, rubbing his thighs. "Let me know if I should pull out." Bruce gripped Thor's hips tightly.

"No, it's… no. Just… wait." Thor nodded, and stayed still, Bruce let his hole flex and relax around the intrusion. "Maybe… more lube?" He asked softly; Thor nodded, and gently pulled out. He coated more lube on his cock, and filled Bruce's hole with lube, before going back and pressing the head of his cock back in. Bruce whined at the sudden cold of the lube being pressed inside of him. He pulled his knees up awkwardly when Thor gripped his hips, the thick glans was worked back inside. He took deep breaths, the extra lube had helped, but he was still in a little bit of pain. "Not that big, huh?" He tried to joked, "I'm sorry." He spread his legs wider, and lay his head back, "Come on, all the way in, so I know what I'm up against."

"I only get bigger as I go in, I do not want to hurt you," he frowned and rubbed his hips softly.

"Thor, slowly then, just slowly push it in." Bruce leaned up to kiss him, nearly dislodging the head of the dom's cock, "I want you in me, Thor, I want to do this." Thor smiled and kissed him back before slowly pushing his cock in, watching Bruce's face for signs of pain; the beta sucked a pained breath through his teeth, and tugged Thor down between his legs, chest to chest, "This is going to take some getting used to." He sighed, nuzzling Thor's neck, he felt like he was going to rip open, but that was fading quickly. "How… I need to ask Tony how omegas deal with this all the time. The way Bucky takes him all the time…" Worry flashed through Bruce's mind, "I hope it doesn't hurt him." Thor shrugged.

"I'm sure childbirth was much more painful," the god stated, Bruce whined.

"Oh… I need to talk to them both… Tony and C-C-!" He arched when Thor shifted, pulling back slightly from within him. "Ah… ah…!"

"Good?" he asked, groaning softly at how tight Bruce was, he had never had a virgin this tight before. The beta’s legs locked around his hips.

“Y-yes.” He finally managed to whine, “Not… not too fast…”

“I will not go fast,” he smiled and kissed him, doing small thrusts to ease himself inside; Bruce nuzzled against him.

“You’re… I’m not just a… conquest to you, am I? Because if so, I’d like this to end right now.” He clenched his legs tight around Thor’s hips, keeping him still. “I won’t be a notch in someone’s belt.” Thor frowned and growled.

“I wish you and every other midgardian would stop treating me like the power hungry boy I used to be! You are not a conquest, I actually enjoy our time together,” he said angrily. Bruce flinched a little, but the pheromones of alphas had less effect on him than they would on an omega, or another alpha.

“Thor, it has nothing to do with that. We’ve… been dating a week, I never asked what you intended this to become. I don’t normally do this, and I… don’t want to… give this to someone, and then lose them.” Thor shook his head.

“If anything, it is I who will lose you… you Midgardians live such short lives…” he said, bringing his hand up to stroke Bruce’s cheek. That had the beta whining again, leaning up to press their lips together.

“I haven’t died yet, and by all means, I should have, many times. I don’t know what… the Hulk means for my aging.” The alpha nodded.

“I’m prepared to stand by you until the very end,” he said, kissing him hard, moving his hips a little faster until Bruce was writhing beneath him.

“Oh… fuck… Thor, yes, keep… faster…!” He hooked his knees onto Thor’s hips, and lay his head back, baring his throat, his bonding gland, smaller than an omegas, and less potent, on display. Thor ignored his gland for now, rubbing Bruce’s fat cock in his strong hands as he thrusted until his cock was a little more than halfway. The beta arched, “Thor…!” He whimpered, rolling his head back, “Please… please…!” He rocked up against the alpha, and maybe, just maybe he could understand why Clint and Tony begged for this, needed this. Thor started making his thrusts deeper, and soon enough, his entire cock was inside of Bruce. He moaned loudly, leaning his head back; Bruce was gasping for breath, leaning up to kiss Thor’s neck with trembling lips. “Oh… oh…” He didn’t seem to be able to say anything else, to articulate, but he began to buck up against Thor, to meet each thrust, their bodies dripping sweat. Thor let out a deep moan and started slow, thrusting into his warm, no longer virginal heat. He leaned down and kissed his throat softly.

“I love your hair,” he said, rubbing his hands over the hairy chest, while Bruce flushed and looked down.

“I…” Shaking his head, he slipped his hands down Thor’s arms, the slow thrusts rubbing over his insides, until he was panting and shaking, “I… I’m gonna… I think I…” He wriggled, trying to get his hand between them.

“You are fine, the only thing I want you to do is cum for me, Brucey, I want to see your cock explode,” he said, his knot forming at the base of his own cock. The beta gripped his shaft in one sweat-slick hand, and then he felt Thor’s knot stretch him wider, and with only one stroke, he was jerking and twitching through a second orgasm, just as the alpha’s knot swelled to full size.

“FUCK! Fuck… fuck, how do omegas… handle this…?!” He arched as he kept coming, coating his belly in thick semen, “Nn…. Thor…!” Thor moaned loudly, his head thrown back in ecstasy from how absolutely wonderful it felt. He then leaned down and kissed him, before moving his mouth down even further, and he bit deep into Bruce’s bonding gland; the beta arched up against him. “AH! THOR!” His fingers gripped the dom’s thick blond locks, holding tight to him. “Nnn… Thor… are you s-sure?” The dom hummed in response, he was _very_  sure. He slowly pulled off, and licked at the gland, cleaning it up a little before kissing him again. Bruce looked up at him, feeling the bond settle in his ribcage, beneath his sternum, tying them together. It would have to be done again, every month, in fact, for at least a year, and then only every year or so, to keep it going. He nudged his mouth up against Thor’s, their lips moving smoothly against each other, soft and romantic. His body throbbed with the leftover pain, growing stronger, now that he had climaxed. Thor sensed his lover growing uncomfortable. He willed his knot to go down, and then he laid down besides the beta. Bruce snorted, shifting. “Ow. Do people normally retain the ability to walk after sex with you?” His hands shook as he slid his leg over Thor’s hip, and nuzzled into his chest. Thor’s laugh boomed through the room.

“I have left many partners bed ladden after sex.” Bruce flushed.

“Many?” He slipped his fingers through the dom’s hair, “Forget it, don’t answer, I don’t want to know.” He tucked his face into Thor’s throat, sucking the skin he found there, “You’re mine, and that’s all that matters.”

“I am thousands of years old,” he said simply, and he kissed Bruce’s forehead. “All yours.”

“Well, all mine, can we sleep now? I’m exhausted, and… I do have some more tests I need to run on Tony’s blood, later. Which means I’ll need a new sample.” Bruce yawned, and kissed Thor’s chest softly, “But I’d rather be lazy and wait for my legs to… not feel like jelly.”

“Mmhm,” he hummed in agreement, and wrapped his arms around Bruce, closing his eyes, his long hair strewn across the pillow.

**  
  
**

_“Sir, Doctor Banner requests your presence in lab six.”_  Jarvis announced as Tony stepped out of the shower, Bucky at his back, his legs satisfyingly sore from holding himself up with them locked around Bucky’s waist while the dom fucked him into the shower wall.

“Oh? What for?”

 _“He did not say, sir. Though I believe is has to do with the twelve hour blood sample cycle. However, he has also requested Agent Barton’s presence.”_  Tony frowned.

“Huh, Bucky?” Bucky breathed out through his nose.

“Go ahead. Get dressed first. And I want you to wear one of my plugs,” he smiled, and kissed his head. Tony licked his lips.

“Okay.” He leaned back against the dom’s chest, “I’m sure it’s just more stupid blood samples, and I’ll be back in no time.” But his words had little effect, and Bucky lifted him, slinging him over the flesh shoulder, and carrying him into the bedroom. “Oof, okay, well, fine then.” Bucky laughed, and away they went to the bedroom.

Clint was already at the lab when Tony arrived, and he gave him a look when the sub was walking strangely. The brunette omega shrugged, and leaned into Clint’s side, “Who’s got Charlie?” He asked, slinging an arm over the archer’s shoulders.

“Tasha has her, in my room,”

“Bucky’s all… uh, territorial right now.” He explained, and then Bruce stepped, out from behind the desk; Tony’s eyes widened, “Bruce? Did you…?” The beta flushed.

“I have some questions for the two of you.” The scientist said softly, taking Tony’s free arm, and sliding the needle in to draw his second daily vial of blood. “About your biology. I’ve studied omegas, you know, in college, but I can’t help but wonder where that information came from, who wrote it, and what they asked actual subs about it.” Tony arched a brow as Bruce taped a cottonball over the site.

“You got laid, Banner, and it hurt.” Clint smiled, and listened to them speak. The sub burst out laughing.

“Way to go, Brucey boy! Knew you had it in you, just had to let go a little.” Bruce flushed.

“Look, I have questions, can you answer them?” He burst out, and Tony sauntered over to lean against him, almost seductive, thumbing the swollen bonding gland.

“Bruce…” He pressed, and the beta yelped, “Never took you for a bottom, a switch maybe, but a bottom?” He nuzzled the scientist softly, and somehow, somehow, he knew that Bucky was watching, “So, what are your big…” He pressed a kiss to the gland, “Scary.” Another kiss, to Bruce’s ear, “Questions?”

“First of all, Thor’s going to laugh at me. Secondly, damn it, Tony, sit down!” The omega flinched backward, shoulders hunched.

“Uh…” He sank into the chair next to Clint, head down, “...sorry.”

“Look, Tony, Clint. I want to know. What makes it… feel good to you? What makes you enjoy it so much that you _beg_  for it? How do your bodies work? I know your… well, passage, self lubricates, that’s got to be helpful, and you’re… but it hurts, so how do you get past that?”  Clint frowned at the way Bruce yelled at Tony, and he glared at the man.

“You need an alpha that actually cares about you…” he muttered. “Willingly give yourself over… ”

“Someone who does what you need them to. For us, it’s… I gotta say, a large portion of it is mental. We get… in the drop, we need it, above all else. To be filled, knotted… like flipping some switch in our heads.” Tony’s hands lifted, trying to explain it, fingers twisting the air, as if to pull holograms free. “And then, well, you may have gone to school for it, but I’ve lived it. Our bodies are made for this, really, to take a knot, a cock, what have you.”

“Yeah, willingly or not,” Clint muttered, and stood from his chair, not happy to be thinking about his past or Coulson. He sighed and ran a hand over his face, feeling tired. Tony slid his hand up Clint’s back, gentle, reassuring.

“Bruce, do you really need Clint here?” He asked, Bruce sighed.

“I just… please, I want to know. I want to understand.” The beta whispered.

“We’re… we’re elastic. Like rubber. It hurts, yes, if we’re not stretched, and sometimes if we are, and sometimes we _aren’t_. It hurts. It’s part of it. But we heal, and we snap back, and that’s why we’re wanted. Fuck us open, and two days later, we’re tight as fucking virgins, did we satisfy your need to know things, Bruce? You’ll stretch, it’ll stop hurting, you’ll adjust. Without prep, we never will. Can we go now?”

“Thanks for the chat,” Clint forced a smile, and walked out of the room, feeling a heavy weight on his chest from the thoughts of Phil and the circus men during his first heat. He needed to see his daughter, and calm down. Tony rubbed Clint’s hand, shoulders hunched, as they walked down the hall to the elevator.

“That… uh… that was…” He rubbed at his eyes, trying to focus, “Wow. Usually getting laid makes people happy, right? I thought so.” The brunette muttered; Clint shrugged.

“I don’t care anymore, I just want Charlie,” he said, smiling when he saw her in Tasha’s arms. “Hey baby,” he beamed, lifting her up and nuzzling her head. “Bruce is no better than any other scientist… asking questions with no concern about how the guinea pigs feel about it,” he muttered, and rocked Charlie. Tony swallowed.

“Am I like that?” His voice was hesitant, soft, “Do I do that?” Hands shaking, Tony stepped backward, “I’ll go, I… I’m going to go back to… to Bucky.” He stepped back into the elevator, and pressed the button for his floor, hands clenching into fists.

“You don’t test on people!” He called after him and sighed, bouncing charlie on his hip. “Cmon baby, you need a bath.” When the door opened onto his living room, Bucky was there, waiting for him. “Hey.” Bucky smiled, and kissed his head.

“What did Bruce want?” The sub shivered, and tucked his body against Bucky’s chest, breathing in the comforting scent of his body.

“Blood draw.” He evaded, reaching up to tug at Bucky’s hair, before slipping out of his grip and getting himself a cup of coffee. The dom’s hand crept down his back, and gripped the base of the plug through his jeans, and Tony set his cup down, widening his stance and bending over the counter. Bucky hummed with approval, and reached his hand into Tony’s pants, pulling them down as he moved the base of the plug in and out, the knot on the toy spreading his hole as he slowly pulled it out. The omega gripped the edge of the counter, whining softly, “Bucky…” He rubbed his face against the countertop, “...Bucky, please…!” He didn’t know what he was asking for, just that he _needed_  whatever Bucky had to give him, after that talk with Bruce. Bucky pushed both of their pants down to their knees and let the toy fall slowly from Tony’s ass, slapping his mate’s cheeks every time he tensed up. Tony moaned breathily, feeling it slowly slip out of him, inch by inch, unable to do anything to slow, or speed, its exit. It dropped to the floor, shiny with slick, and Tony’s entrance flared open, as if it were begging to be filled again.

“Such a good hole,” Bucky smiled, and rubbed his fingers over the stretched rim, rubbing the inside of it, teasing him. “Want my cock? Tell me how much.” He smiled, and put a finger to his lips when he saw Pepper walk inside for her to be quiet. His sub rolled his hips, eyes closed.

“Please… Bucky, please, I n-need it, Bucky!” A swat had him thrusting into the empty air beneath the edge of the island. “S-sir,” he corrected, realizing his mistake, “Sir, please, fuck me, please, I need your cock, I need it!” Pepper went rigid, standing next to the elevator, with a perfect view of Tony’s slick ass. The alpha beamed.

“My good boy,” he hummed, and pressed his cock into his hole, growling softly as he started to fuck him hard. He was more then ready for his cock. Maybe he should put an ejaculation factor in the next set of dildos. Tony’s body jolted against the counter with every thrust, and he gasped and moaned.

“Sir… sir… sir…!” His hips shook, and he rocked back into the rough motions, Bucky’s hands digging into the bruises on his hips, his shirt riding up. The other alpha’s nostrils flared, and she wanted to cover her face, but she wouldn’t give Bucky the satisfaction. Then Tony turned his head, and she saw what he had called her about, the whole side of his face was a mess of bruising, she would need all the makeup she’d brought, that was for sure. Bucky reached between his omega’s thighs and started stroking his cock in rhythm with his thrusts, humming as his knot began to grow.

“Tony… fuck, want you to cum so hard,” He moaned, and the sub gasped in a breath that sounded ragged, he was so close from the relentless pounding, and Bucky’s hand.

“Sir… yes sir, yes…!” Toes curling, the omega whined, and came into the dom’s hand just as Bucky’s knot caught inside of him. “Fuck…” He panted against the counter, and then slowly inched his eyes open. A scarlet flush spread over his face, “Bucky, what the fuck!?” He pushed at the dom, but he was locked in tight, “How long has she been here?! HOW LONG?” Bucky wrapped his arms around Tony so that his knot didn’t get pulled at.

“Almost the whole time. She walked in, I wanted to show her I was better,” he hissed softly. Pepper clenched her teeth, and strode over to pour herself some coffee, and Tony pressed a hand over his face.

“So that’s why you’ve been all possessive.” he grumbled, annoyed, “You could have just told me, Bucky. This is…” His legs shook, and collapsed beneath his weight when Bucky worked a finger into him, and tugged at his rim, “Ah… ah…!” Bucky kept him up with his metal arm, and smiled when he saw cum start to drip down the sub’s balls. He rubbed his cum into Tony’s balls and cock, effectively scent marking them.

“Are you quite finished?” Pepper growled softly from her spot on the other side of the counter, “I told you once that he isn’t a voyeur. Barnes, he asked me to come here, I didn’t just show up, or…” Tony held up a hand, and she fell silent.

“It’s alright, Ms. Potts.” Bucky smiled and kissed Tony’s cheek. He pressed the toy back into his hole, pulled up his omega’s pants, and then his own. He helped Tony into a chair, and tried to hand him his coffee, sitting besides him. Tony gave him a pointed look, keeping his arms crossed, until Pepper growled.

“For Chrissake, Barnes, he doesn’t like being handed things!” Tony’s gaze flicked to her face.

“I would suggest that you don’t speak to my alpha like that, Potts.” His voice was brittle, and low, with a growl beneath the words. “Bruce told me that Natasha wasn’t here, I should have asked Jarvis, because apparently, she _is_  here, and I could have just had _her_  cover this shit up.” He touched his cheek, and picked up his coffee when Bucky set it on the counter. Bucky growled loudly at the woman, and wrapped an arm possessively around Tony.

“I know what he does and doesn’t like. I’m trying to help him get over his fears, not encourage them constantly,” he snarled, and nuzzled his mate. Tony’s body tensed in his grip.

“What?” He turned to stare at Bucky, eyes wide, brows pulling down, “You…” He wriggled out of the dom’s grasp, setting his mug down, “You’re _purposely_  trying to hand me things? I thought you just forgot or-,” The omega hunched his shoulders, “...wow.” Pepper arched a brow at Bucky and gently lay her hand on Tony’s shoulder, but he brushed her off, anger simmering in his eyes, “And don’t you fucking start, Pepper! Getting all caring and gentle, it’s all bullshit!” Bucky growled loudly at Pepper, and he bared his teeth before looking back at Tony with a calm expression.

“I wasn’t purposely trying to scare you… like in the bath, when you didn’t like me touching your chest… and now I can touch it…” he said. “I just want to help you.” Tony stared him down.

“I don’t _need_  help with that! It’s… it’s not going to just go away, Bucky, people have been handing me poisons and bombs since I was four!” He snarled, “You can’t just _decide_  I should get better!” Pepper looked smug, and he turned on her, “You can’t say shit, Pepper! You _threw pills at me_  when I couldn’t sleep!” Bucky hunched his shoulders.

“I thought… maybe because I was your alpha, you would take it… but it’s not like your other alphas have been much better. You don’t even love me,” he said, sighing. “Pepper, clean up his face, I’m going to go get a shower.” Tony stared after him.

“You want my scent off of you?” He whispered, “Please, Bucky, please!” Running after the dom, he flung his arms around him, “Please… you said I was making progress, you said… that it was okay because I… said I want you. I do, I do want you…!” He pressed close against the dom. “Please, don’t… I’m trying! I’m trying…” Pepper shivered at the display, so much more open than she’d seen Tony be with others, “Bucky?” The sub pleaded, and she backed into the counter, “Please, say something, please?” Bucky stopped and hugged him, kissing him hard.

“No, I’m just really sweaty,” he chuckled and stroked him. “I love you, Tony… I don’t think I could get rid of your scent.” The sub closed his eyes.  
  
“I’m sorry. That I can’t say…” He swallowed, “You said… you said a thousand percent sure, and…” Shaking his head, he fell silent, and tucked his face into Bucky’s chest, “I’m trying, that’s all I can… I don’t… I’ll let you hand me things…” Pepper shivered, looking away from the open affection, she had never allowed him that, not in front of others, though betas were known to be affectionate.

“It’s okay, Tony,” he hummed, and petted him. “I just wanted you to be comfortable with the pack handing you things… and I thought if I was the one you got comfortable with, maybe you’d ease up on the others too. I want you to take your time with this,” he nuzzled him, and the sub swallowed.

“Am I? Am I hard on them?” He whispered, “I don’t mean to be…” Tony rubbed a hand over the bruised side of his face, “...Pepper, you can go down to Tasha’s floor, Jarvis will let you off there, and… I don’t need touching up until tomorrow morning.”

“No, you’re not, but I think it’d be nice if you could be handed things,” he smiled. “I want you and Pepper to talk things out.” Tony shuddered.

“No, I don’t… I don’t want to, Bucky, please? I don’t want to… I just want to…” Shoulders slumping, Tony swallowed as Bucky gently pried his arms off, and gave him a look, “...okay, fuck, fine. Go.” He nudged Bucky toward their room, sighing. Bucky kissed him again, and left. Pepper was getting out her make up.

“I might as well do this now.” Her words had Tony arching a brow, his arms crossed over his chest.

“No, it would be stupid to do it now, because I’m going to need to sleep at some point tonight, and you’ll have to do it all over again.” The sub grimaced, pressing a hand over his eyes, “I don’t want to talk, but your mate is part of my pack.” Pepper sighed and put the makeup away.

“I know…” she said, swallowing. “Tony, I was only trying to do what I thought was best.” The omega sank into an armchair.

“But who was it best for, Pepper?”

“You may have hated me for my decisions… but honestly, I have never seen you happier,” she said to the sub. Tony looked away from her.

“Happy. Right.” He stared at the far wall, the bank of windows, out over the New York skyline. “Because happiness is having a dom who says not to… not to say you love him until you’re a thousand percent sure. Happiness is being used to control your dom. Happiness is being kidnapped to try and capture your dom. Happiness is knowing that fucking Hydra is out there planning on kidnapping me to get Bucky!” The omega surged to his feet, throwing the nearest object, a book, at the wall. She pursed her lips, she already knew all this from Tasha.

“So you’re not happy being with Barnes?” Tony turned panicked brown eyes on her.

“I didn’t say that.” He sank back into his chair, “What made you think that selling me to the highest bidder was the best choice, Pepper? Why couldn’t you just… talk to me…?” Hands shaking, he hunched over himself, staring at the floor, “I’m… I care about him, I really do, we’re soul bonded, there’s nothing I… I don’t know what I’m feeling half the time… and he wants kids… he wants them, and I can’t give that to him, you… you inflicted me on someone else, Pepper… you ruined someone else’s life by… by giving him me.”

“Neither of us ruined his life… he needed this in a big way, Tony. You should have seen him, waiting in those bunkers for the next orders… he was like a robot,” she shivered. “I… guess I was a bit embarrassed, that I couldn’t do this one thing for you, be your alpha.” Tony didn’t want to picture that, Bucky alone in a room, just waiting to be sent out to kill.

“Embarrassed… Coulson let me… no, _arranged_  for me to be raped on a live television feed. Don’t talk to me about _embarrassed_.” He slapped her hand away when she tried to touch his shoulder, “And he showed you Bucky, and said ‘Look at this big dom, he can handle the little bitch’, am I right?” The fact that he had started to like Coulson, that he had been glad the dom wasn’t dead, had made it hurt all the more. “I am, aren’t I? And Rhodey… he can barely fucking look at me now, Pep. You tried to auction me off, and yes, it worked out in the end, in some ways, but that doesn’t excuse… when we stopped making weapons, I changed our ideals, it used to be the ends justify the means. But they don’t, Pepper. They don’t.”

“I want you to understand right now that I would NEVER set up anyone to rape you,” she growled softly, “I had no idea Justin was going to be involved, or any other dom. I wanted it to be civil!” She said, pleading with her eyes. “Coulson has done a lot of things behind our backs.”

“Civil. What did you have in mind, Pepper? Coat me in gold wedding jewelry and have Bucky pick me up at an airport? You turned me into a mail-order bride, a tool to be used, a… trigger on Bucky, and he didn’t deserve that.” Tony stared her down, “He didn’t. You stood here while I begged…” His brittle tone broke off, as if his voice was shattering, “...I begged you to help me, Pepper… I spent twenty extra minutes in that drop without help… why were you even here that night? Coulson tell you to be here waiting for me?” He shoved his fingers through his hair, “I always wondered why he and Clint showed up right after.”

“I wanted him to mingle at the party, and for you to meet him, that’s ALL, I swear,” she said. “He needed to see the world in a nonviolent light. I-I was here because even though I didn’t want to be your alpha… I wanted to make sure you were okay. As for Clint and Coulson… I don’t know,” She shook her head, and Tony glowered at her.

“You planned to just… gift wrap me for him at my benefit.” He shuddered, “I don’t think you understand… what you’ve done, Pepper.” His gaze dropped to the floor, and he rubbed at his temples, “I don’t think you have the faintest idea what you’ve done to me.”   
“I’m sorry, Tony,” she said, standing up, leaving her makeup on the table. “I will be back tomorrow morning.” The omega crumpled, and tears streamed down his face.

“Why didn’t you just talk to me, Pepper?” He whimpered, pressing his hands over his face. “Why didn’t you just… _talk_  to me…?” She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know, okay? I don't! I made a mistake!" Tony's shoulders shook.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry that I am the way I am… that I wasn't enough for you… that I hurt you…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't be the alpha you deserved," she said, sighing. "I'm glad you're happy with Barnes." Tony shook his head.

"You were more than I deserved, Pepper…"

"Can I give you a hug?" She asked, taking a step forward, he lurched to his feet, and pressed his whole body into her embrace, wetting her immaculate suit front with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Pepper…" Pepper hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head.

"Shh, my boy, I'm so sorry I couldn't be a better alpha for you," she nuzzled him; Tony sobbed against her chest, so small barefoot, with her heels adding height, he didn't care. He nuzzled against her, tears sliding down his cheeks.

"It wasn't you… you know it wasn't you."

"I'm glad you're doing better now, and I'm glad Bucky loves you," she smiled. He just shivered, hands tangling in her suit front.

"I loved you, Pepper… I should never have… acted on it…" He whispered, "I… I'm so sorry that I… I'm so sorry that I ruined your life…"

"Tony, I don’t regret what was between us," she said. "I did love you, I still do, but… Bucky is your SOUL mate. You two are destined, and I couldn't be happier for you," she smiled. "If you'd have me… I'd still really like to be part of your pack." Tony shuddered, clinging to her.

"But I'm not g-good for him, either…" He whimpered, "I… I'm making his life awful… and I don't… I can't f-fix it…" His voice was muffled in his shirt; Pepper's hands slid into his hair, stroking and scratching just the way he loved, until he was slumped against her.

"It'll be okay, you'll see," she said softly, and continued to stroke and scratch his scalp. He pressed into her hands.

"Can… can I sit at your feet… like we used to…?" His voice was barely over a whisper, "You can… look over the specs I sent… and… and I can just sit and…" She sighed.

"If that's what you want… but I'm not your alpha anymore," she said, sitting into her chair. Tony flinched.

"I know that…" He whispered, hesitating, then slowly knelt at her feet, and lay his head on her knee. A sigh left his lips as her fingers carded through the thick dark locks, in desperate need of a trim before the interview, and he closed his eyes. She hummed, and started going through her phone with one hand while petting him. A few moments later, Bucky came barging in, growling. He walked over, and grabbed Tony by the scruff of his neck, and lifted him up.

 ** _"Follow me."_**  Tony's relaxed body tensed immediately, and he stumbled after Bucky, the dom's hand gripping the back of his neck still.

"Bucky…"

"Shut up," he growled, and let go of him when they were in the bedroom, "All fours, NOW!" Tony dropped to his hands and knees, head down, whining softly as his dom pulled out a knife and sliced through his shit, tearing it from his body. His jeans quickly followed. As soon as his underwear were off, Bucky slapped his ass, "Count them," he slapped again.

"O-one! Two!" Tony's chest dropped to the floor, the next slap stung, "Three!"

"You're my omega," he growled and slapped the base of the plug in the sub's ass, causing Tony to yelp, jerking forward.

"F-four, sir, yes, sir!" He whined, pressing his face against the carpet. Bucky slapped his thighs and even his balls once, fifteen rough swats to his sub's exposed skin. Tony was shaking hard, hands clenched into fists, "Fifteen, sir…"

"Good boy," he hummed, and kissed his bright red cheeks. He took his sub's hard cock in his hands, and began stroking it, but Tony felt no affection, smelled none, and it made it feel as if he were being milked.

"Please don't…" He whispered, he didn't want Bucky to turn sex into a chore. Bucky frowned, and stared at him.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, biting his lip, feeling guilty for being hard; Tony shook his head, the skin of his ass and thighs was bright red, and his balls stung.

"No, sir." He kept his head down, stayed in position, "I… please don't make me orgasm when you're upset and not aroused." The soldier nodded, and rubbed Tony's ass, quickly pulling out the plug.

"I am aroused… but I am pissed off," he said, penetrating him in one quick thrust; Tony whimpered, clinging to the thick carpet, eyes clenched shut.

"Yes, sir." He choked out as Bucky's hips slammed into his sore, stinging ass and thighs. Bucky fucked him wild and hard, his knot popping in and out of Tony's ass; the sub whined, and bit his own hand, but it was so good, so good to feel the sharp pain, ripping through the thickness of pleasure on his tongue. Above him, the alpha panted and groaned loudly as his knot got to be too big to pull out, and he stuck inside of Tony, groaning as he came. Tony stayed exactly where he was, "I'm sorry, sir." The dom rubbed his hands up Tony's back, kissing his skin softly, "What did I do?" He whispered, twisting to look back at his dom hesitantly. Bucky blushed a little.

"I got jealous…" At his words, Tony swallowed thickly, and turned his face back into the carpet, unsure how to respond. "Sorry," The sniper said, resting his head on Tony's spine.

"But you punished me, so what did _I_  do?" The sub attempted again.

"You had your head on her lap… you smell like her…" he grumbled. "She's not pack, and she's another alpha." Tony slumped.

"Yes, sir." At the soft words, Bucky nodded and squeezed his hips, rubbing Tony's thighs softly. The omega lay still, wincing slightly, when Bucky touched his thighs. "It won't happen again. But… I guess this means you won't let Pepper join the pack."

"If you want her to be pack, that's fine," he said, sighing. "I wouldn't get mad at your for hugging her, then."

"She wants in the pack… because of Tasha." Tony mumbled, closing his eyes.

"It's up to you," he said, slipping his knot out of his hole; Tony winced as the toy was pressed back in.

"It's… they should be in the same pack." He whispered, the dom nodded, and grabbed a new pair of pants for Tony, laying them on the bed for him.

"I will tell her." The omega slowly sat up and pulled them on.

"Would you like me to crawl behind you now, sir?"

"No, I need to speak to her in private. You can go keep Clint company, if you want." Tony shook his head.

"I'll go get some work done." He slunk past Pepper, and out into the elevator. Bucky approached the domme, looking a little sheepish.

"You can become part of the pack."

"Thank you." She arched a brow, "I meant no offense." He nodded.

"I was wondering something… how did you get him so calm?" Pepper's finger paused mid tap on the screen, and she looked up.

"His hair. It's a weak point. He always liked to kneel while I worked, or read, or… anything, really. He would just kneel and I would rub that certain spot, and he'd go limp."

"A certain spot?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Do you think it'd help, if he had anymore panic attacks?"

"He's still having those?" Sadness permeated her voice, "I don't know. It might, if you calmed him down a little first. Got him to focus."

"He did just get captured and abused by Hydra," he muttered and nodded. "Thanks. Communal sleep in the living room tonight," he told her, and walked out. She watched him go, and shook her head.

"Idiots." She sighed.

 


	39. Round and Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy...Friday. Friday, yes. Okay. 
> 
>  
> 
> Warnings for the chapter: Uncomfortable press conference, arguing about other methods of child-obtainment, (I couldn't think of any other way to write that out).
> 
> Only one chapter left on this one, guys.

Sam was sitting on the couch with Steve, going over the plans. "A'ight, chief, what's the plan?"

"We need to infiltrate one of their bases," Steve indicated three spots on his map, "They're in major cities, built into parking garages."

"Infiltrating, as what, other members of Hydra?" He asked, not really seeing how that would work. "If we can take one, without alarms or alerts going out… go in hard and fast… Stark can get any information they have on any tech." Sam nodded.

"You sure Bucky ain't better suited for this?" He asked, feeling rusty.

Bucky… he's too worried over Tony. If Stark is there, and he has to be, Bucky will risk the team as soon as he's in danger." Steve grimaced, "It will take time for him to adjust to that, and time… we don't have. I want a strike team. Stark's new suit is stealth, I want him, you, Romanoff, and Thor. Thor's not discrete, he'll provide distraction and cover, draw them out." That drew another nod from Sam.

"Yes sir, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Oh eight hundred hours." Steve gave him a nod, "Glad you could finally join us. How's the VA?"

"It's great," he smiled, "I thought you said you were going to convince Barnes to go? I haven't seen him at a meeting."

"We've been busy, and… honestly, he's not fond of the idea. If Tony would convince him, then I think he'd… but not without Stark. And Stark's not technically a veteran." Steve growled in frustration. Sam just shrugged.

"So _you_  bring him. Tell him you'll take him out for beer afterwards," he chuckled.

"Me? Bring Bucky?" Steve sighed, "He probably won't want to. And Stark, well, we don't get along. Not for lack of trying, but…" He pinched the bridge of his nose. Sam patted Steve's shoulder.

"Well, I got a space for him, if he ever shows up."

"I'll see what I can do." Steve frowned, "But he has to want to go. We'll have a briefing tonight at eighteen hundred hours. In the living room of this floor." The blond smiled. "Uh, so do you plan to join the pack? We sleep mostly together when a new member joins, and Jarvis just informed me that Ms. Potts is joining our pack." The veteran shrugged.

"I don't know, man, working with you is great and all, but sleeping next to you?" He shrugged. He'd been alone most of his life… that's how he was used to it.

"Nah, that's fine." Steve smirked, and patted his shoulder, "No pressure, Sam." He smiled and nodded.

"I'll crash in the guest bedroom. Seeya at eighteen hundred hours," he yawned.

"That's three hours from now, Sam. You been sleeping okay?"

"What are you, my mother?," he snorted, and kept walking.

"Wouldn't wanna be!" Steve taunted, grinning, before waving Sam off. A few minutes later, Sam came barrelling out of the bedroom.

"ON YOUR LEFT!" He shouted and threw a pillow at him; Steve caught it, and flung it back.

"Where!? I see nothing!"

"Oh HAW HAW!" He slammed his door shut, not even going to continue. there was no winning against a super soldier. Steve snorted, grinning fondly, before it slid from his face, another alpha joining the pack. And Bucky wasn't firm in his handling of the pack. Tasha came and went, and Steve wasn't sure _where_  she was going. Clint had brought Charlie into battle. The alpha wasn't going to be happy with Steve's plan.

Everyone who was going on the mission (plus Pepper and Bucky) assembled into a meeting room at the allotted time. Tony was awkward and twitchy.

"Steve?" He pulled the dom aside, ducking his head, though his status as Bucky's mate put him above Steve in the pack. "The… uh… I have a press conference, at ten, do I need to have Pepper cancel it?" He glanced at the domme, she looked so happy, nudging Natasha with her hip, how they moved together. "It's pretty important, but it can be cancelled."

"The meeting will be brief, just to give you all the basics of what's going to happen. We can wait to leave until you get back from your meeting," he grinned, and Tony nodded.

"Yes sir." He said and made a small noise as Bucky pull him close, still possessive. Bucky hummed and rubbed his nose against Tony's jaw, kissing his shoulder. The omega kep his body relaxed, leaning into it, "Bucky?"

"Hm?" he asked, wrapping an arm around him; Tony shook his head.

"Nothing, hun." He tried to listen to Steve as the dom outlined their mission; the plan to leave the very territorial dom, now marking his throat, behind. Bucky looked up when he heard his name from Steve's lips.

"What was that?" His eyes locked with Steve's, and the blond alpha straightened up, and everyone else in the room was silent and tense.

"Tony is going on the mission. You are not." He said without hesitation. The assassin frowned and he glared at Steve.

"Why the hell not!? I'm just as good as you in a fight!" Tony winced, gripping Bucky's hands as they dug into his hips.

"You're too worried about Stark on the field, you'll jeopardize the whole mission trying to protect him." Steve's voice was quiet and calm. But Bucky growled and hugged Tony tighter.

"If he fucking gets captured again, I won't forgive you, Steve!" The omega whined low in his throat, compacted against Bucky's chest.

"He won't." The blond dom growled, "He won't get captured."

"He'd better not," he growled, and let Steve continue his talk, rubbing his face into Tony's throat. The sub's jaw clenched, but he made no move to pull out of Bucky's painfully tight grip.

"Baby, he's right. It's dangerous to have us both in one place."

"I know," he said softly, he relaxed his hold a little, but he didn't let him go; Tony leaned into him, and closed his eyes to listen to the meeting intently as Steve outline their plan. Bucky just focused on rubbing his scent over Tony, marking him, claiming him. By the time Steve had informed them of their jobs, Tony was drenched in Bucky's scent.

"Babe…" he whispered, feeling Bucky's mouth stray to his wrecked bonding gland, "Bucky, wait!" Bucky stopped immediately, and turned his eyes to glance up at his mate.

"What's wrong?" He asked as Tony gasped out a breath,

"Don't bite… please… it's barely healed." He turned in Bucky's viselike grip, and tugged Bucky down into a rough kiss. "I've got you, okay? I'm not gonna let them take me, and I'm not gonna let them take you. I've got you." He licked at the dom's bottom lip. Bucky melted into the kiss, and hummed, rubbing his hands over Tony's ass. The omega kissed him again, pressing his body against Bucky's, and letting the dom do as he pleased. Bucky hummed, and pulled back softly.

"You have a meeting in a little bit, you should get some sleep." Tony arched a brow.

"My meeting isn't until tomorrow morning. It's… six thirty two in the evening." He pointed out. The alpha rubbed his eyes.

"I just… want to lay with you. Please?" He asked. "I don’t even care if you do work on your phone…" Tony leaned up and kissed him, gently, at the plaintive tone.

"Okay." He took Bucky's hand, leading him through their pack mates, to the elevator. Bucky led Tony to the living room, and  over to the mess of mattresses and blankets in front of the tv. He stripped down to his boxers, and crawled into the nest, pulling a blanket over his frame, and holding his arms open for Tony; Tony hesitated, then slowly climbed into the bed, tucking himself into Bucky's chest.The dom hummed and closed his eyes, kissing him gently; the omega lay there, eyes open, and slid an arm over Bucky's side, tracing scars and muscles, which twitched under his fingers.

"You're gonna be okay," he said, mostly to reassure himself.

"I'm going to be fine." Tony agreed softly, hand sliding up Bucky's ribs, over his shoulder, until the sub was smoothing his palm over Bucky's cheek; his dom closed his eyes and pressed his face into the hand, letting out a deep sigh. Tony pressed soft, reassuring kisses to Bucky's lips, chin, forehead, and cheeks. Nosing over his skin, the omega tried to help him calm down. Bucky hummed, and nuzzled him.

"Can I get another massage?" he asked. "The one from before… felt so good." Tony blinked at the request.

"A… yeah, okay." He gave him one last kiss, "Let me uh, go get some lotion." The alpha nodded and rolled onto his belly, closing his eyes. The slim brunette ambled to the bathroom, and found a bottle of lotion, before coming back to the pack bed, and, slowly, settling his weight onto Bucky's rear. He rubbed the lotion between his hands to warm it, then smoothed his palms up Bucky's back, rubbing with gentle motions, finding the knots. A long moan escaped from the dom’s lips, and he gave a full body shudder.

"Ahhh," he hummed.

"You alright?" Tony whispered, "You've been… and you're really tense, hun." He rubbed his thumbs into a stubborn knot; Bucky rubbed his face into a blanket.

"I just… really don't want you to go without me," he muttered softly.

"I went without you this morning and everything was fine." Tony hummed, "It's going to be okay. I… I can do this."

"I know you can," he looked back at him and smiled. "I was really worried this morning… but I know you can. You've done so much fighting without me in the past…"

"But that doesn't mean you're gonna stop smushing me against you, does it?" Tony sighed, but his expression was fond. "Ha, remember the first time we tried to talk about this? I think we started screaming at each other."

"I think so, too, and don't whine, you like it when I smush you," he winked at him and laughed; Tony dug his fingers into another knot.

"Do I really?" He snorted, and poked Bucky's cheek, "Relax." The alpha smiled and let out a deep breath, groaning as the knot was worked out of his back.

"Don't make a habit of this. Two massages a day is too much." Tony added more lotion, and rubbed it over Bucky's skin, "How strange… we used to fight over _everything_."

"Okay… you didn't have to massage me if you weren't up to it," Bucky's voice was hesitant.

"It's fine, I am, and I just meant it'd get tedious if it were every day." Tony's lips twitched in amusement when Bucky nodded.

"Yeah, it would… it's okay," he smiled. "I'll ask every other day." Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, sure, Mr. Bossy Alpha." He stroked down Bucky's back, rubbing the lotion in. The alpha chuckled softly, and let out a deep breath.

"What are we going to be talking about in the meeting?"

"Me, mostly. It's a press conference, they'll ask me questions, and I'll… answer." Tony patted his back and rolled off of him into the bedding. Bucky hummed and pulled Tony against him again. "Okay," he said, nuzzling him. Smiling, Tony tucked his face into Bucky's throat, and closed his eyes. Bucky let out a deep, relaxed breath and nuzzled him; Tony slipped his hands up to rub Bucky's scalp, gentle and soothing.

"Nn." Tony grunted as Pepper dabbed the cover up onto his worst bruise. Most of it was covered already, smoothed into the normal color of his skin, but the area just under his cheekbone was tender and dark. He was used to it, having his face covered up. "Nearly done?" He asked, arching an eyebrow, "We've got twenty minutes until they arrive."

"Almost done," she said, using a light brush to blend it in, and she added a little bit of powder so it wouldn’t smear. Tony stretched, shifting in his suit. It was cut so differently from his usual suits, it made him feel a little uncomfortable. Well, that, and the fact that there was a collar buckled tightly around his throat with J. B. B. engraved in the leather. Bucky ran a hand down the front of his own suit, smoothing out his tie, and then he straightened out Tony's collar.

"Very handsome," he smiled. The sub sighed.

"Right." He murmured, fiddling with the D ring on the front, "Okay." Nervousness permeated his scent, he'd never done press as his real self. Bucky smiled and put a stray hair behind Tony's ear.

"You'll do great," The alpha beamed, and kissed him, "Let’s go," he said, walking behind the sub; Tony took deep breaths through his nose, trying to smooth his scent.

"No, wait, I need-" He turned, eyes wide, he didn't want to do this. But Pepper held up a cup of coffee, just held it, let him reach and take it from her, and his shoulders relaxed. "Thank you." He muttered, taking a long drink. Bucky smiled at Pepper and rubbed Tony's shoulders, trying to help him calm down, as Tony shivered, "Okay… fuck." He stared at the elevator doors, then, just before they opened to reveal the flashing cameras and mob of reporters, his slipped his snarky smirk across his features. Bucky kept his face blank, and he slipped an arm around Tony's waist like he usually did in public, but stayed behind Tony, letting him take the microphone. The omega squared his shoulders, and leaned against the podium that had been erected in the lobby of Avengers Tower. The crowd clamored.

"MR. STARK!" Was called from every direction, and Tony's smirk widened, turning his charm onto a reporter at the front, a slender blond, with a nice sized bust, and long wavy hair.

"Ms. Everhart." He gave her a nod.

"Mr. Stark, what consequences are you facing for impersonating a higher designation and retaining CEO status of a company, under said status?"

"Well, consequences, hmm." Tony rubbed a hand over his goatee, "Let's just say my accessory choices have become rather… limited." He tapped the collar pointedly, and canted his hips to the side in a suggestive way. Bucky gave a small grunt of attitude at that, but he knew it was all part if his image. Cameras flashed and more hands went up.

"Mr. Stark! How did you manage to hide being an omega for so long!?"

"Well, I'm sure that my line of pheromone colognes, distributed by Illusia, a side company of SI, is probably about to be shut down." Tony said archly, folding his hands behind his back, putting himself on display.

"Despite the sales having gone through the roof in the past month?" Another man asked. "If they worked so well for you. Then they'd work for other omegas…"

"That's not necessarily true," Tony held up a hand to stall their loud exclamations, "I tailored mine to fit my scent, yes, wearing the cologne would help, but SI will most likely be shutting it down." It was silent for all of five seconds before they started asking more questions, some about Bucky. "Whoa, one at a time, ladies and gents," Tony quieted them, "Hush." They looked at each other and hands shot up, waving anxiously to get his attention, for them to be called on;  Tony nodded to a slim redheaded omega male, "Yes?" He smiled.

"Mr. Stark, we want to know how your relationship is going with your new alpha, and how your old alpha is handling it?" Tony's smile flickered.

"My previous alpha is doing fine, I won't speak more on that subject." He glanced at Bucky, unable to help it, insecure. "In my opinion, my new alpha and I are doing just fine. We have a strong pack, and he…" Tony trailed off, stumbling, but Bucky smiled and nodded, squeezing Tonys hip, encouraging him; Tony swallowed, "He is a good alpha, not that he doesn't have his, uh, challenges." There was a smattering of laughter at that. Bucky grinned and slapped Tony's ass playfully, earning some cat calls from alphas. The omega barely kept himself from tensing, but his jaw clenched visibly enough that several cameras flashed. He took a steadying breath, feeling oddly nauseous, "You, there, in the front." He called on an alpha with short, inky black hair. Bucky tried not to laugh. The alpha smiled.

"Sir, do you think, as an omega, you will continue the Stark legacy?" Tony's hands tightened on the podium, knuckles white.

"You're asking about my reproductive ability?" He felt Bucky's hand slide up to grip the back of his collar, "As of right now, I have no interest in discussing this with press." Tony winked, Bucky leaned forward.

"I'm working on it," he winked as well and laughed, but Tony was beginning to shake, he reached back, grabbing Bucky's free hand, trying to squeeze it, to give him some signal that he wasn't okay with this subject.

"Ms. Everhart, back to you." Bucky squeezed his hand, and stopped immediately. The woman smiled.

"We heard you had disappeared for a few days, is that true?"

"Disappeared? I don't have the ability to vanish." Tony quipped, but the crowd looked unconvinced, "I took a little… unavoidable trip, but my alpha ended it very quickly."

"And what do you plan to do about Hammer Tech? They are having an auction, now that Justin Hammer is dead."

"Hammer Industries has been seized and is being divided and repaired accordingly. What’s left of it is passing to Justine Hammer, it's not something worth involving myself in."

"So will Stark Industries be taking over their Military accounts, sir?" Another called.

"No. Stark Industries, and International, will not be returning to weapons contracts." Tony arched a brow.

"But sir-!" Bucky leaned forward and growled into the microphone, silencing the crowd.

"We are not getting involved in any more weapons manufacturing. Next question." A young blonde shot her hand up.

"What kind of trip did you both take together?" she asked, and Tony frowned.

"We didn't. Just… uh, I did. And he came and got me, it's our busin-"

"Mr. Barnes, was he cheating on you?" Bucky growled again.

"Absolutely not, it was not that kind of a trip, and that's all we have to say about it." Tony forced his shoulders to relax, and opened his mouth, but another voice cropped up.

"You've been together over a year, why is it you haven't gotten married?" The omega slid right back into being tense.

"Look-"

"That question is for Mr. Barnes." Bucky blushed a little, and coughed once.

"Well, we wanted to get to know each other a little bit more, and take our time. We didn't want to rush anything."

"So do you plan to change the name of Stark Industries to Barnes Industries anytime soon?" Tony shifted uncomfortably, and his whine was audible through the mic when Bucky tightened his grip on the back of his collar.

"No way, Howard created SI, and it will stay as SI," he confirmed, and rubbed Tony's back softly.

"You knew Howard Stark, sir? What kind of relationship did you have with him?"

"Did Howard Stark arrange your bonding?"

"Did you take part in Mr. Stark's knowledgeable impersonation of a higher designation?" Questions flew from every direction. Bucky didn't understand that last question so he ignored it.

"Howard is dead, so no, he didn't arrange this, and I barely knew him."

"My alpha had no part in my… actions." Tony attempted.

"No part? And those actions, Mr. Stark, how many alphas, betas, and omegas did you coerce into your bed before an alpha _finally_  took you in hand?" The omega's brow furrowed.

"That's not-"

"It _is_  relevant, Mr. Stark. How many alphas did you pay off to play along with you? How many unsuspecting betas and omegas?"

"Now, look, that's not really-!"

"It is, Mr. Stark. How many did you pay to keep quiet about your designation!?"

"I DIDN'T!" Tony snarled, "If you would give me more than three fucking seconds to answer your damn q-!" His words choked off as Bucky gave a swift jerk at the collar. Bucky growled, and pulled his head back, baring his throat to him.

"Don’t… be calm." He murmured, Tony whined, and catcalls filled the empty air. He could smell the arousal, and something else, something _vindictive_.

"Mr. Barnes! Mr. Barnes! How does it feel to have to deal with the most difficult omega of our lifetime?" Bucky looked up at them.

"He's not difficult, it just takes a good alpha to understand how to deal with him," he said.

"How do you deal with him, sir?" Another alpha called, waving his notepad, "No offense, sir, but I've seen him at work, and-" Tony lunged forward, and the collar jerked him back, rough and sudden.

"Our personal life is none of your business. Now, if nobody here has any questions for Tony about SI, then we are leaving," he said and Tony growled, eyes boring into the alpha reporter's.

"Sir, please, if I may?" An omega asked softly, "What… um, what advice would you have for an omega in the category of… holding a high position in a company or business?" Tony relaxed slowly, gave Pepper a look, she tracked the reporter and wrote the omega's name down. The nod was a signal to invite that reporter to a private interview.

"Well… you have to show an alpha that you can be just as good, if not better, than they are. Don't let them pick on you. It’s a lot of hard work, but if you talk to the right people," he shrugged; Tony resisted the urge to rub his throat as Bucky loosened his grip on the collar.

"Be a businessman, or woman." He spoke, and the alphas were jeering, "Find your talents, and work to your strengths. You can do _anything_."

"Excuse me, Omega Stark," Tony's eyes flicked to the alpha who had spoken, the term was one that was rarely used, only in times of excessive posturing by an alpha, "But that isn't true. The parameters of acceptable omega careers do not include CEOs, or high positions in business."

"Tony was one for years, and you didn't even know it. I think Tony's endeavors have only proven that Omegas are more than capable of owning their own successful businesses."

"Successful?" The alpha laughed, "Stark Industries?" Tony gripped the podium.

"Stark Industries is one of the top successful companies in the United States, _and_  other countries. We sell more technology in Japan, Russia-"

"And weapons technology? Your company built the best weapons, and now, they're lacking in Military funding, and-"

"We don't need Military funding! We are the top name in Clean Energy, workable technology-"

"Hey, if you aren't happy with our products, we could take away all of your Stark phones. No more technology for anyone if you're going to be ungrateful." Tony swallowed, when his dom interrupted him; Bucky's fingers were curled in the tender spot of his hair, right above the base of his skull. "We're done here," the dom said, growling softly, "Let's go, Tony," he said, walking away from the post. Tony stumbled, the grip in his hair painful, as he was pulled to the elevator.

"Bucky…" Bucky pushed him against the wall and kissed him, not noticing Pepper's hand coming forward. Tony whined, and Pepper's hand caught the other alpha's fingers.

"Barnes. Stop. You're still in view. Get in." She stepped into the elevator, waiting for Bucky to follow. "Tony? Calm down. Jarvis, have someone get a pot of coffee started." Bucky panted and gripped Tony's hips hard, trying to stay calm.

"They had no right to ask some of those things."

"No, they didn't. But this society views omegas as property sixty three percent of the time." Pepper watched Tony's expression twisted, "Barnes, he's half in a panic." Bucky looked at Tony's face, and nodded.

"Uhm, uh, head thing?" He asked, rubbing a hand in Tony's hair; Pepper shook her head as the elevator opened, and Tony stumbled out.

"Tell him to kneel by the couch, Barnes. I'll fix his coffee." Bucky took a deep breath, and relaxed.

"C'mon, Tony, let's go to the couch, you can kneel," he said, going to sit; Tony immediately knelt at his feet, nuzzling his head into the dom's lap. Pepper slowly settled herself against Bucky's side.

"Watch." She murmured, and gently slid her fingers into Tony's hair, right below the crown at the back. Slowly, she curled her fingers there, pulling gently. Tony nuzzled more fervently, gripping Bucky's calf in his hands, "Gentle pulling turns him on a little, scratch right here, and he'll purr like the harmless kitten he is. Rub slowly, and he's likely to fall asleep, or just zone. Here." She took Bucky's hand, and tucked his fingers into the right spot. Bucky scratched softly, smiling as Tony started to purr.

"Thank you…" he said softly, watching his mate relax against his leg. Tony hummed and whined, nosing against his thigh, and Pepper watched him fondly, before gently setting the coffee mug at his side. Tony paid it no mind, just kept up the nuzzling.

"He's a beautiful, isn't he? And sweet. He hides it very well." She murmured.

"I wish he'd show it more," he smiled, and watched him. "He really is beautiful… I love him. "

"You're not listening. Bucky, his last dom beat the crap out of him on a daily basis. Tony was… Tony was nothing to him, a toy, worthless. Another time I came in to bring him some paperwork, and he was _licking_  the floor, Obi's foot on his back." Tony jerked at the mention of his last dom's name, tensing up. Bucky looked down.

"I-I know… I'd just like to think that maybe… maybe Tony is more confident in himself, is happier with me as his alpha?" He shrugged, when Tony whined, and Pepper gently reached to stroke his cheek, as if to smooth his beard, he relaxed into their hands.

"He is. He's so much happier than I've ever seen him before." Bucky smiled at her words, and nodded.

"I'm worried about him going on that mission…"

"Ah, well… welcome to the club. We should get jackets." Pepper leaned back, "Rub now." When his fingers obeyed, Tony's eyes slipped shut contentedly. "Tony… he scared me senseless. First… with his recklessness. Building weapons, all cocky attitude, and… beta colognes. Jarvis… he's a masterpiece, and… he has these advanced robots, and named them Dummy, Butterfingers, You…"

"...Troublemaker…" Tony hummed sleepily.

"Case in point. He's not going to stop endangering himself."

"I know… I'm more scared because I can't go to protect him," he said, sighing. "Though Steve will be there…"

"He doesn't take too well to being protected." Pepper sighed, "Do you?" She asked, and Tony shook his head.

"Uh uh." He murmured, half asleep under Bucky's hand.

"He's so used to pretending that it seeped into his home life… that was when it got really bad… Stane used to beat him bloody, and I got _really_  good at covering it up."

"You should have killed Stane the first day you saw him abusing Tony," he growled, teeth bared. "I had no idea it was Tony's old business partner."

"They were bonded, and Tony… Tony was in love. He thought Stane loved him. Wait… he didn't tell you?" Pepper's eyes widened, "Tony…"

"Didn't wanna… didn't…" The sub mumbled, and Bucky shrugged.

"It didn't really matter who it was… So long as the piece of rat trash was dead," he said, snarling slightly.

"He's dead." Pepper murmured, and Tony trembled, and ducked his head lower, trying to present himself, "He nearly… killed Tony. Had him kidnapped, and, well, he meant for them to kill Tony, but they didn't."

"Good," He said, rubbing Tony's scalp some more, "You have pack now, and that pack will take care of you." Tony relaxed again, eyes hazy, it was almost like the drop, but it ended minutes after Bucky's hand stopped moving, rather than with a knot. Pepper leaned to trace his bonding gland.

"He's… he's infertile? Jarvis, call Natasha."

"We don't know… on all accounts, he shouldn't be… but the seed just isn't taking," he shrugged, and Tony jerked away.

"Can we not!?" He snapped, pushing to his feet, but Natasha was already there, gripping his arms.

"Tony. You're not infertile."

"What?" He froze,

"You have a heat cycle, you have ovaries, it must be something else. I know. The Red Room… they… I can't have children, Tony." The brunette omega choked, “My heat cycles are useless, I don’t produce eggs.”

"T… Tasha…?" she hugged him close.

"You'll figure it out." The redhead murmured, Bucky let them have their moment, and then he came over and placed his hand on Tony's shoulder.

"We'll figure it out." The omega whined, and twisted to bury his face in Bucky's chest. Tasha perched in Pepper's lap.

"Tony, don't beat yourself up. Also, Steve said we're leaving at five." Tony swallowed, and gripped Bucky's shirt.

"I… look, please, please stop giving me hope if I can't have…"

"I won’t stop hoping," Bucky murmured. "Not until I'm holding our child in my arms." Tony shuddered.

"Stop! Stop saying things like that! I can't take it! I can't take it!" He shoved at the dom, stumbling backward and stepped in his coffee, shattering the mug, and at least he was wearing shoes. Pepper stared.

"Tony!"

"No! Don't fucking _Tony_  me! I can't handle it! Everyone saying that we can… we can get through it, and we'll have a baby, and-!" Bucky growled.

"Then we'll adopt!" He said, following him. "Fine, we'll stop talking about this, for now, because you need to go make sure your suits are prepared for the fight." Tony twisted to snarl right back at him.

"My suits are _always_  prepared! And adoption? Seriously!? Just transplant someone else's kid in!? Do you know what it _takes_!?"

"I know we need to talk about it!" he growled, "We can talk more when you get back." Tony bared his teeth.

"It's fucking two in the afternoon, Bucky! I have three hours before we're meant to leave! And you know what adopting brings? You know what we end up with fifteen years later? A teenager asking about birth parents!" Tony had lead the argument into their bedroom, and the door slammed behind his dom ominously.

"SO!? Why do we have to lie to the child in the beginning!? Why not just tell the kid that he's adopted so we don't have that issue, and tell him that we still love him!"

"Even so! Fifteen odd years later, they start asking!" Tony snapped, "And then they want to meet them, go visit, and they move out at eighteen, and you're chopped fucking liver, okay!?" He wasn't expecting the slap, but Bucky was expecting his responding swing, and caught his wrist. Bucky growled and pulled it behind Tony's back.

"Is that how you feel? Having our own child won't be that much fucking different!" Tony grunted as he was pressed to the wall, both wrists in his dom's grip.

"Having your own is different! They treated me like shit but I still fucking loved them!"

"And you think that rescuing a child from a life in an orphanage, unloved, wouldn't love us if we took him in?" He asked, panting a little.

"No! I don't think they'd love… me…" Tony's voice trailed off, "They wouldn't…"

"You haven't even given them a chance," he said, nuzzling him. "We'll talk about it more later," he said, rubbing his back. "Tasha says you aren't infertile… and its rare Tasha is ever wrong."

"Right, because who fucking cares that it's _not_  happening, nothing is happening! Nothing! Something in me is broken! And maybe I'm not supposed to have kids! Because I… I would be a terrible parent… I would be! I'm selfish, and worthless, and I don't fucking understand people!" He pulled away from his dom, "None of you make any sense, Bucky, the… things you…!"

"You aren't fucking worthless, and you do great with babies," he snarled, "I'm tired of hearing the self doubt pour from you… if you don't believe me when I tell you that I love you just the way you are, and that I'm trying to find solutions… then you never will." he shook his head; Tony flinched, falling silent, his arms sliding up to wrap around himself, he had no idea what to say. Slowly sliding down the wall, he bowed his head.

"Yes, sir." Bucky sighed and left Tony sitting there, needing to go and cool down. The omega swallowed thickly as Bucky vanished out the door, his shoulders hunched. He pulled his knees up, resting his forehead on them, and sniffed.

Bucky came in later on, finding him still in the same position. He knelt besides him, and handed him a sandwich with chips on the plate. "Eat up, my sub, you'll be leaving in an hour." Tony picked the sandwich apart, expression miserable, but none of it went into his mouth. Bucky sighed, and gently rubbed that spot behind his head. "Please… I'm sorry. I just hate seeing you give up so easily… I know it’s been hard," he nuzzled him; Tony shuddered under his hand, his body relaxing.

"It isn't easily… it's been months, Bucky… and every time I fail… every time…"

"I know," he said, wrapping his arms around him. "It'll get better, just you wait and see," he said. "Maybe after all this stress with Hydra, you're body will be more accepting." Tony shuddered against him.

"I don't think that's how it works."

"I don't know either, but I'm willing to give it a try," he said, smiling. "Please eat."

"How long do we try, Bucky? How long do you expect me to keep trying when it doesn't work? It's been…"

"I know how long it's been… just… I don't want to give up yet," he nuzzled him.

"Right." Tony turned his face away, his hands trembling, "What happens if I do?" His voice was barely audible, "What happens if I want to give up?" Bucky whined and pulled his arms away.

"Eat your food," he murmured, and Tony's shoulders slumped.

"Forget it… we'll keep trying…" He chewed pieces of bread reluctantly. Bucky stayed silent, watching him eat. The omega pushed the plate aside, and stood up slowly, stripping off his suit with efficient fingers, and tugging on a flight suit, a new one he had made, with a zipper down the crotch, and, behind it a flap of cloth to protect his crotch from the zipper. Bucky hummed, and rubbed his hands over Tony's crotch.

"This looks good on you." At his seductive purr, the omega bit his lip.

"Not the point, but thanks." He attempted a smile, and his dom chuckled, and let him finish getting ready. Tony looked up at the alpha, "Sorry that the press conference was such a mess…"

"It's okay," he smiled, "Wasn't expecting much else from the paparazzi." Tony sighed.

"They used to… fuck, I don't know if I'll ever get used to this."

"It'll be okay," he smiled, "We'll do it together."

"Bucky…" Tony sighed, "...fine. I have to go, they're probably waiting." Bucky nodded, and gave him one more kiss before letting him go.

"Too many." Tony murmured through the comm, "Captain, it's too risky." They'd expected ten, maybe fifteen, men, but it was clear now that the base beneath the parking garage was much larger than they'd estimated.

"Dammit, okay, everyone pull back and get to the agreed meeting place, we'll regroup and replan." Tony bit his lip.

"I can get in, Steve, just me, and grab… I can see a laptop, I could grab it, and-"

"And they'd send a bug out to wipe everything on the computer before we even had a chance to look at it. Don't do it, Iron man."

"I can stop that, if I hit the right keys before I take it, it'll close all connections and we could-"

"Fine, do it and get out of there. Don't play around, get in, grab it, and get your ass out of there!" Tony grinned.

"You got it." He lifted off, shot through the doors, and, bullets bouncing off his back, he slammed his fingers into a combination of keys, and every possible connector or transmitter shut off. He lifted the laptop to his chest, and ran for the bay doors, as they were sliding closed, thick, metal and concrete. "Fuck." He grunted, skidding through them just before they slammed shut. "GOT IT!"

"MOVE! NOW! Meet us at the rendezvous point!" Steve shouted, and the team was off.

"Moving!" Tony slipped into a hallway, and the suit folded off of his body, he tucked the computer under his arm, lifted the suitcase that contained the suit, and darted through several doorways until he was outside. Steve burst through and picked him up, continuing to run to meet Tasha, Sam and Thor. Tony was grinning when they reached the rendezvous point, clutching the laptop, miraculously undamaged. "Home?" He asked, eyes bright.

"Yes," he said, "Put your suit back on and fly home, I'll hold onto the laptop." Tony slipped into the armor, and took off, relaxed, and proud. Sam picked up Steve and the laptop, and they all managed to get home safely.

"That was risky," Sam settled him down onto the landing pad of the tower, Tony had already arrived, he could smell it, "Letting him go in like that, Barnes won't be happy if he finds out."

"I know," he said, panting, and gripping the laptop, "But we might be able to stop hydra once and for all with the information on this computer."

"Might. If it wasn't just syncing to a drive, Hydra was Shield, right? So they know their shit." Sam stripped off his Falcon, and sighed. "Be careful, Steve, he's your best friend, right? But he's not the same person, and he's _your_  alpha now, it's a completely different situation. I saw Stark's face, and I don't see how you can all just ignore the way Barnes is…"

"Well… like you said, he's my alpha now. It's not like I can force him to do anything," he said, shaking his head.

"But you can still talk to him." Sam added, sauntering into the elevator, and vanishing down to the common floor. Steve sighed, and went to go find Tony to give him the laptop. The omega was in his lab, waiting, ready.

"Gimme." He held his hands out, "I'm gonna find these guys, Steve. We're going to end this." He flipped the screen open, and traced over the keyboard, tapping away, "YES! They're idiots, and that's the best news I've had in awhile, information synced from a drive. But they didn't turn off the copy function." He flung the information onto his screens, sent it to Natasha, to Steve's StarkPad, to Bruce, "There. Locations of… twenty bases, Mission plans, fucking jackpot!" Steve smiled.

"This is truly amazing, Tony… but there's something else I'd like to talk to you about." Tony paused, hands stilling on the screens.

"Talk away." He forced out, shifting screens around, and scanning the information with his eyes, copying it all over to secure servers.

"So… Sam wants Bucky to come to his Veteran’s meetings… he thinks it'd help him." The omega glanced at him.

"Okay, why are you telling me? Not been able to convince him?" He sorted the information into groups and categories, then trashed the laptop. Then took a blow torch to it until he was positive nothing of it survived.

"I've talked to him about it before, and I think if anyone can convince him to go, it's you."

“Me?” Tony arched a brow, “Look, I think you’ve got something mixed up, because I’m not the alpha, _he_  is, and I don’t think me saying, ‘Oh hey, you should go to a Veteran’s hall.’ Is going to make him feel very happy.”

"Fine, I'll try **_again_** , I doubt he'll say anything different," he muttered, Tony sighed.

"Do you really think it would help him?" He managed, hands twisting into fists, "Send him down here." Steve patted his shoulder, and as soon as he was gone, Bucky was bursting into the room. He looked over Tony and nuzzled him, making sure he was okay. "I'm fine," The omega snorted as he was nudged against the desk edge so that Bucky could look him over; Tony's expression softened. "Hey," He cupped the dom's face in his hands, "I'm alright, I'm okay." Bucky hummed and smiled, kissing him softly.

"Good, I'm glad," he beamed, and Tony leaned to give him another kiss.

"I managed to get one of their computers, lots of intel, locations, officer names, we're on track." He tried to keep the nervousness out of his scent, "Look, uh… Wilson is going to the Veteran's Hall, and… I thought, you mentioned it before, and I thought maybe you would go?" Bucky furrowed his eyebrows.

"Wait, you got a computer? Steve put you in harm's way to get a fucking piece of plastic!?" _Shit._  Tony grabbed Bucky's hand before he could make it more than a step away.

"Buck, stop, come back, hey!" He tugged the dom closer, "Shut up and listen," He snapped over the angry growls reverberating through Bucky's chest, "I'm serious! I had an opening, I took it! I was not in danger! I grabbed it, and got out, and we're all safe and fine. It was my plan, my idea."

"But Steve gave you the go ahead!" He snarled, squeezing Tony's hands. "I told him to keep you safe!" The omega winced, feeling the bones grinding together.

"Bucky stop…!" He choked, "You're _breaking my hands_!" Bucky stopped, and held Tony's hands in his, whining a little.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…" he said, looking down.

"I know." Tony murmured, sliding his arms around Bucky's waist, "Look, you really think Steve could stop me if I wanted to get something done?" He looked up into Bucky's eyes, "I kept myself safe. I'm absolutely fine and it was my plan. It was my idea and I did it. It's not on anyone but me. Even if he had said no, I still would have done it." The dom bit his lip and nodded, kissing him softly.

"We should get some ice for your hands."

"I'm alright." Tony mumbled into the next kiss, "I'm okay. If you wanna strip me down and do a thorough check, I'm not protesting."

 _"On that note, sir, the next batch of models is complete."_  Jarvis announced, and Tony blinked.

"You made _more_  of those?" Bucky smiled and nodded.

"You only had one, since the other one got lost,  so I made lots more," he said, grinning. "Let’s get your clothes off," he hummed, and unzipped Tony's crotch area first. Tony let Bucky shift him around, knowing it would make Bucky feel better, plus, he needed it. He needed Bucky against him, inside of him, reassurance and arousal, to calm him down.

"You know, it's faster to just… nn… take the whole suit o-oh!" He whined as his dom's mouth enveloped his cock. Bucky hummed around the hard length inside of his mouth, and he rubbed his hands up Tony's thighs, his tongue licking across the slit of his cock. "A-ah! Bucky!” Tony whined, rocking his hips to try and get deeper, laying himself back over the desk, so he wasn't quite so high above his alpha. Bucky kept his hips pressed down, bobbing his head up and down his thick member. Moments later, Tony spilled into his dom's mouth, and slumped on the desk. "Fuck…" The dom swallowed him down and moaned, moving his hand back and pulling the dildo from Tony's ass. Tony whined as his muscles parted over it, "Bucky..." He shivered, hands gripping the dom's hair, trying to pull that hot mouth off of his sensitive cock. Bucky growled around his shaft and kept his lips around him, wanting to feel him harden in his mouth; the sub arched.

"Please...!" His whimpers were barely audible as he writhed, hole flexing around empty space. Bucky popped off his cock with an obscene noise, and moaned loudly as his cock slid easily into the flared, welcoming heat. Tony’s hands were still in his hair, arms stretched upward, fingers gentle. “Bucky… Bucky…!” He gasped and panted, chest lifting. The alpha’s hips rocked against Tony’s thighs, moaning when his sub clenched down, making his head fall back as he picked up his pace. Gasping, Tony tried to find something to hold onto as his back slid against the top of the desk, slick and smooth, the undersuit was made to let the armor slide over its surface, and didn’t hold much purchase on the desk. As Bucky’s knot grew, so did his excitement, to knot his sub, make him writhe beneath him, scream out his name.

“Fuck, Tony, want you to cum so bad,” he panted; the omega trembled beneath him.

“Y-yes, fuck, Bucky, please!” His hands gripped the edge of the table, and he bucked up against the dom, “Please! Fuck! _Bucky!_ ” With a roar, he slammed his knot into Tony, hot seed pouring inside of him, soaking his walls. The omega’s back bowed up off the table, and he clenched his thighs against Bucky’s hips, whimpering, as his dom’s hand closed around his cock.

“C’mon Tony,” he moaned, stroking his cock, feeling more seed spill out as Tony clenched on his knot; the omega rolled up against him, hands coming up to grip Bucky’s shoulders. Indecisive in his need, his hand flickered from place to place until he could find something to ground him and he found himself screaming Bucky’s name as he spilled hot cum all over the dom’s fingers, his hands tangled in the front of Bucky’s shirt. “Fuck, oooh,” he groaned and leaned his head on Tony’s chest, his body shaking.

“Bucky…” Tony whispered, slumping back, “...fuck.” Bucky kissed his skin, and started licking at the strings of cum littering his chest. Relaxing, Tony lay his head back, exposing his throat to the dom, “See? I’m alright.”

“I do see that,” he hummed, and kissed his neck. He remembered Tony told him earlier not to attack his neck, and he was going to keep his word to not hurt him more; pleasant shivers slipped down the sub’s spine.

“Mmm…” He gave a soft hum of happiness, shifting his hips down against Bucky, “So… what else are you going to do to me, today, sir?” Tony leaned up to nose over the dom’s face, “We have nothing planned, and all my work is done for the next week.” Bucky smiled, and nuzzled him back.

“I want to take you on a real date,” he hummed, and kissed him. “Maybe tomorrow? And tonight we can order your favorite burgers and watch a movie together.” The sweetness caught Tony off guard.

“Oh.” He blinked slowly, and kissed him softly, in a way they rarely interacted, softer than morning kisses, “That… sounds spectacular. You really know how to spoil a guy.” Bucky grinned brightly and chuckled.

“Yeah, well, gotta be a good alpha, right?” He smiled. “Jarvis, can you order some of Tony’s burgers?” Tony flushed, whining softly when Bucky’s softening cock slipped free of his body, and the dom knelt between his legs again.

“You’re an amazing alpha, Bucky… I’m just not a good sub.”

“Shh, I love you just the way you are,” he said, inspecting Tony’s hole, and sliding a solid red dildo into his hole, keeping his cum inside of Tony. The motion had the sub’s breath sighing out, he’d thought that maybe Bucky was going to lick him.

“Maybe you need your head checked.”

“Hmm… you did say something before I snapped at you,” he said, shrugging. The omega arched a brow.

“What?”

“You were talking about that… veterans thing,” he muttered, and Tony sat up, shifting to get comfortable, and pulling Bucky up to look into his eyes.

“I think you should go to it.” He said, straight out, without hesitation. “You should go and see if it helps you.” Bucky sighed and shrugged.

“I don’t know… doesn’t seem right,” he muttered, Tony frowned.

“What seems wrong about it, babe?” He stroked his fingers through the alpha’s hair, “You’re a veteran, same as any of the rest of them, and if you don’t deserve the same help then… damn the rest of us, because we don’t deserve a smidgen of anything.” His dom made a face.

“When I was a soldier… you only sought help if you were choking on Mustard Gas… and the only thing they could do for you was kill you faster, put you out of your misery, or if you had mental issues and went crazy. I’m neither of those, so to go because I have nightmares… people didn’t go for that kind of thing.” Tony closed his eyes, contemplating that.

“But this is not that time, Bucky. This is now, and you can’t live in the past, god knows I’m the last person who should be saying that, but… you deserve the same help everyone else does, and this does _**not**_  make you weak.” He gripped Bucky’s chin, making sure the alpha was looking at him, “You’re not weak for needing help, and help is freely offered, you’re lucky, reach out and take it. Go to a meeting, listen to them talk, then decide whether you want to attend after that. Please. Just give it a try.” He listened to Tony, and sighed, gripping the omega’s hands.

“Will you go with me to the first meeting?” he asked. He realized this would be hard for him and he’d need Tony to help keep him grounded; he shouldn’t have been worried, a slow smile curled across Tony’s features.  
“I don’t know if I’m allowed, but fuck if that’s going to stop me.” Bucky smiled, but he wasn’t necessarily happy. This was going to be very weird, he knew it.

“Thanks,” he said, kissing him softly. Tony nuzzled into his kiss.

“It’s going to be okay.” The sub whispered, “It’ll be alright.”

“I know it will,” he smiled, and kissed him again before Jarvis informed them that the delivery guy had arrived with their burgers.

 


	40. I'm Still Learning to Love, Just Starting to Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just...yes. Uh...crazy stuff happens and I'm not gonna warn about it, because it would spoil things, seriously. 
> 
> So. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“Fuck!” Tony snarled, hands shaking, “Fuck fuck fuck!” The pack jolted from where they were gathered in the common area, his fingers against the lit up window. “The link is in, the link is… they’re moving out now, now, to blow up the tower!” He pulled his hands free. “FUCK! WE NEED TO MOVE! CLINT! GET CHARLOTTE SOMEWHERE SAFE!” Tony pulled the suit around himself, and was relieved to see his pack burst into action around him.  Clint grabbed his daughter and held her tightly against him, running for his bow and arrows down in his room.

“CLINT! NO! THOR WILL GET YOU OUT OF HERE!” Bucky ordered, and stared at Thor. “We’ll be okay until you get back, just get him and Charlie somewhere safe!” He said, grabbing his knives and quickly running alongside of Steve, towards the fight.

“To Pepper! TAKE THEM TO PEPPER!” Tony snarled through the comm and Thor gripped Clint and Charlie.

“Hold tight, I shall take you!” He assured them, lifting off through the window. Tony shot out behind him, and some kind of projectile hit him in the chest, sending his suit spinning and careening toward the ground.

“JARVIS! EVEN IT OUT!” He yelled, and the suit levelled in time for him to avoid smashing into the concrete below. “Fuck, Cap! Coming down the road to your left!” Tony smoothly accelerated back into the air, shouting directions from above the fight. “Sarge, don’t let them grab you!” He called to Bucky, throwing repulsor fire at anyone who caused too much trouble.

“Same goes to you! And don’t let them shoot you anymore!” He said, standing behind Steve. He had his friends back, and they would fight like the world depended on their success, which it did for the most part. Tony opened his mouth to retort when another projectile smashed into him, and he began to fall.

_“Sir, flight systems have been knocked offline.”_

“Yeah, thanks, Jarvis! I DIDN’T FUCKING CATCH THAT!” The omega hit the ground hard, rolling and skidding, leaving scrapes along the armor, and coming up near Cap. “Fuck fuck fuck, this is bad.” He was surrounded, six Hydra men stood between him and Steve. And then they set off the EMP. Tony held his breath, but the repulsors were online, and he twisted, and took them down, one at a time, but like their motto, for each he knocked out or killed, three more took their place.

“TONY!” Bucky called out and stabbed Hydra agent after Hydra agent, trying to get to his sub. It was hard work, but eventually he was getting closer.

“NO! Stay where you are!” Tony ordered over the comms, “I’m serious, Bucky!” He picked up a piece of twisted metal, and used it to bat three men out of the way, “Jarvis, get my flight systems up, Damn it!”

“Not this time! You need help! I won't lose you again!” He said, panting as he fought, bashing in peoples heads with his metal fist. Tony ducked a shot.

“I’m fine! You need to cover that gap, stop the civilians from getting in!” The omega darted as fast as he could in the suit, through a new gap, “I have to get to their communications, shut them down, I’ll take Hulk!” The giant green beast landed beside Tony. “GO BUCKY!” The sub cried, shooting into the air. Bucky watched him fly through the air, feeling distressed, but he had his orders. He ran and stood in front of the gap, fighting off hydra agents and protecting civilians. Tony shuddered as he realized that he and Bruce had been bottlenecked, trapped in an alleyway with no way out, and swarms of Hydra agents coming at them, shooting into the narrow place where they huddled. He sent a lowgrade missile at them, but anything higher would level half the block, and he couldn’t risk that. Just as he began to panic, lightning crackled down around them, and Thor lit the entrance of the alley up in a net of electricity. It gave Tony and Hulk enough time to vacate without getting taken out, and Tony soared over the column of Hydra agents and Cybertech soldiers. “Where are they coming from?” He whispered, HUD and eyes searching, but they seemed to be coming from everywhere. Bucky and Steve regrouped, and continued attacking as best they could.

“We need Coulson!” Bucky shouted over the comm, Tony grimaced.

“Fuck it all, you’re right, Steve, call him in!” He growled as he smashed into the side of a building, and tried to get a grip before he fell again, crashing into the ground. “Fuck.” He winced. “We need to push them into Central Park!” He growled, “I can’t find any other solution, no large enough areas without Civilians, and we can’t risk anyone else!”

“How can we push them all to central park!? We’re too outnumbered!” Bucky shouted, Tony whimpered as another missile slammed into him, enveloping his armor in ash, fire, and smoke.

“Fuck, I don’t know! But it’s our only option!” He dropped to the ground, landing on one knee, and was shocked to find Agent Hill at his side.

“Coulson is on his way, and he has his team, small as they are.” She informed him, “Can you patch me into the comms?”

“Yeah, working on it!”

“I SAW THAT, TONY!” Bucky growled loudly, and started attacking with a vengeful force, beginning to drive them back. Hill sighed as the comms came online for her and the few others she had brought with her.

“I can’t fucking control them, Sergeant!” Tony snapped back.

“NO NAMES ON THE COMMS!” Steve snarled, “Focus, people! We have to get them away from the main city!” Bucky growled loudly over the comm in frustration, but other than that, he stayed silent, killing anyone within reach; Tony barely managed to get three blocks before something slammed into him, and he went down under a flurry of bullets and punched from a very large metal fist. He struggled and squirmed.

“Fuck, I’m pinned!” He shoved both repulsored palms against the Cyber warrior’s chest, and blasted him. Bucky whined in the comm.

“Do you need assistance!?” He shouted, punching three more Cyber Warriors.

“N-no, I can do this!” Tony hit him again, then resorted to punching the only human part of the man’s face, crying out as the man pressed him further into the rubble, the suit bending into his chest, “Jarvis, shut the comm!” He cried, “Don’t let Bucky hear!”

“Don’t you dare, Jarvis!” The dom shouted, and quickly abandoned his post to go save his mate from whatever trouble he was in now. Tony struggled beneath the behemoth’s weight, struggling to breathe, he felt like his ribs were breaking, and he slammed his head into the creature’s face, bending his helmet with the force, but dazing the beast of a man long enough for Bucky to reach him. Bucky ripped the man off of Tony and slammed his knife down, easily breaking through their armour.

“Iron man, are you okay!?” he asked, helping him sit up, Tony gasped and choked.

“Fuck… yeah, yes, I’m okay, I’m alright. I… the suit’s bent, I need to smooth it out, or I can’t keep fighting…!” He slumped against Bucky, choking, “Pushing on my ribs.”

“Fuck, Cap, Tony needs a quick suit repair, I’m getting him out of the field, we’ll be back!” He shouted, and started running with Tony in his arms, struggling due to the weight of the suit.

“No, Sergeant, go back, they need your help!” Tony slipped out of his arms, “Go back!”

“NO! I’m going to fix your chest and then I’ll go back!” He growled, trying to grab him again.

“I can fix it myself, Serg! They could die without your help!” The omega dodged his grasp, and shot up off the ground, landing in the tower, and stripping his suit off, working as fast as he could to fix the chest plate, heaving at pliers and tools until it no longer compressed his ribs. “Ready the other three suits and send them out, Jarvis!”

 _“Yes, sir.”_ And Tony soared out of the tower to where the others were fending off yet another metal/human behemoth. Bucky went back to Steve’s side, trying to push them back into Central Park, and failing sadly.

**  
  
**

“We’re losing.” Tony panted, tying a strip of cloth around Bruce’s upper arm. They were holed up in a broken down building, barely defending it until a few moments before, when Hydra had retreated to regroup as well. The beta winced under his hands, and Tony flinched, jittery and overstimulated, backing up to crawl into Bucky’s lap. “Fuck.” He whispered, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck, “They’re going to win.” Bucky panted and wrapped his arms around Tony, he had a gash on his head, but even though there was a lot of blood, it wasn’t serious.

“We’ll be fine… Tony, is there anyway we can reverse the programming on that thing that made your suit stop working? Maybe it can break their machinery instead of yours.”

“Not without the device…” His sub whispered, “I… I just… if I can edit my EMP from before… it took out a large portion, but I need my lab, and we can’t get to the tower.” Tony had Jarvis lock the tower down, no one could get into it without his DNA, and Hydra had it surrounded. “Everything is… I should have noticed it sooner, this is all my fault.”

“Tony, don’t you dare blame this on yourself, this is all Hydra. Now instead of blaming, we need to keep thinking of plans,” he said, trying to keep calm, for the sake of the betas and omegas.

“Has anyone heard from Hawkeye?” Tony sat up straighter, looking from teammate to teammate, all shaking their heads. Clint had joined the fight an hour before, leaving Charlotte with Pepper in a safehouse, along with other civilians that Pepper had brought in, mostly children. The brunette omega swallowed, breathing slowly, and started cleaning Bucky’s head wound, smoothing a bandaid over it, it was all he had. “Right… okay, plans… if I fly up,” the repulsors in the boots weren’t doing so well, he needed his lab, “I can get in, engineer the EMP, but if I unlock the tower, Hydra will get in, too, and the Evac isn’t going well… they’re not getting people out fast enough.” Tony’s drone suits were buried in rubble outside, it had taken Hydra seven hours to bring them down. “Okay, not that… uh… if me and Steve could make it to Stark Industries’ other building, we can use the lab there, they’d have enough tools… there’s a Hammer Industries building closer, but I can’t guarantee they’d have what I need.” Bucky nodded.

“Thor and I can start searching for Hawkeye, while Hulk rests,” he nodded to Bruce, smiling at him. “You… you better be careful,” he told Tony, and he hugged him tightly. The omega clung to him for a long moment.

“You, too, Bucky.” He whispered, kissing the dom softly, the whole team was on edge, antsy, “We should try and sleep a little, just...in shifts, before it starts up again.”

“You two sleep, I don’t want to leave Hawkeye out there… I won’t abandon anyone,” he said, and he ran out full force into the rubble. Tony panicked, lurching to his feet.

“Wait!” But Bucky was gone, and Tony was struggling to pull the bent pieces of his suit around himself, exhausted, bloody, and dusty. “Steve...call Nat, tell her to find Bucky, and then find Clint, we need them safe.”  Steve nodded, and did as told, not arguing about who was in charge. After a while, Nat managed to drag Bucky back, who looked defeated.

“I couldn’t find him…” Tony barrelled into his arms, clinging to him for a moment.

“It’s going to be okay, he’s there somewhere, he’s smart, he knows how to protect himself-” Tony choked off, “We’d feel it… if he was…” Bucky nodded, and hugged Tony tightly, burying his face in his shoulder.

“I’m so glad everyone else is safe…” Tony shuddered in his grip.

“I’m sorry, I should have seen- I should have noticed!” He cried, “What if Clint is trapped!? What if he’s-!?”

“Shhh,” Bucky pulled Tony into the back of the cave, that had been his concern as well. “Tasha will find him, he’ll be okay… like you said, at least we know he’s alive,” he muttered; Tony nodded slowly, letting Bucky pull him into his lap.

“But…” He whispered, “It was there, it was there in the data, and I didn’t find it until just before it happened…”

“What was in the data?” he asked, pressing Tony’s head against his chest.

“The plan for the attack.” Tony gasped out, “I should have found it sooner… I should have…”

“It’s okay,” he said, rocking him softly, and rubbing that spot on the back of his skull. “We don’t blame you… let’s just focus on everyone getting out of this alive.” The omega quivered.

“Okay… okay, I need to go to… me and Steve should get going, we should go to SI, and… and get the EMP. We can take out the Cybertech with it, and that halves their numbers.”

“Okay,” he said, and he nodded at Steve to get ready. “Be safe, call me on the comm if there are ANY problems, you hear me!?” he said, growling a little to get his point across. Tony settled the armor case on his back, where it locked into place on Jarvis’s command, he saluted.

“Yes, Sergeant.” And he and Steve slipped through the door, low down and hidden behind rubble. “We have to be fast.” He muttered through the comm to Steve, “They’ll notice us really fast, and I don’t know how much more the suit can take.” Steve nodded, and then they were gone. Bucky sighed, and sat besides Bruce, keeping his friend warm.

“It’s going to be okay,” he said silently to himself.

“No sign of Clint,” Tony’s voice was strained through the comm as he relayed the information to Steve, they’d been picking their way through the city, deathly quiet, and dark. Most of this portion of the city had been evacuated, mostly successful, but as they rounded a mostly clear corner, Tony froze. “Oh god… oh god…!” He gagged, twisting, and throwing up on the sidewalk. There was a big chunk of building laying on the ground, and sticking out from under it, the upper half of a small child’s body. “Fuck…” Tony wiped his mouth, “Steve… we’re losing… we’re… we should have…!” He turned away, pressing a hand over his face, “We have to win.” Tony turned down the street, “We’re almost there…” Steve went over, checked the pulse of the child, but it was too late. He sighed, and shook his head, running after Tony.

“We will win, we can do this,” he said to Tony, when he saw a flash of silver. He quickly pushed the sub into an alcove and put a finger to his lips, “Snipers… be careful.” Tony let Steve shield him.

“Jarvis? Any luck?”

_“Sir, one drone is nearly free, the other two are buried deep still.”_

“Okay… focus on the first one, and once it’s free, send it to Bucky. Then work on the other two, and once they’re free, send them to scout for civilians.” He ordered, “How do we get past them?” Lifting his head to look at Steve, Tony waited for an answer from the alpha.

“You run when I tell you to run,” he said, doing a quick scout of the area with his eyes, seeing a few snipers, but none of them were paying attention. “Stay against my side… and… NOW,” he said, running over to where they needed to be without getting caught. Tony bolted, running as fast as he could with the armor on his back, chest heaving, he had four city blocks until he reached SI, and it felt too far. Bullets hit the ground around him, and he began to run in a jagged line, switching direction every few seconds so they couldn’t track him.

“Don’t you dare die on us, Rogers!” Tony called through the comm.

“I won’t! Watch your own back!” He shouted, trying to keep the snipers focused on him so Tony had a clear run. The sub skidded to a halt, the repulsors crawling over his hands, and broke the doors in on SI. Steve followed him inside when he could, and he barred the doors so no one could get in.

"Okay…" Tony kept the repulsors on his hands, "The… the R&D level…"

"Go ahead, do what you need to do, I'm right behind you," he said; Tony strode quickly to the elevators, then paused.

"Bad plan, they'll attack the power grid next, we'd be trapped." He made for the stairs instead, the suit heavy on his back, ribs protesting. "Floor… six." The omega panted, "That's R&D. I'll get you the EMP, and you take it to Bucky take out as many of them as you can, and I'll fix the suit, and bring as many more EMPs as I can. I can get some good explosives rigged, too."

"Okay, we have to work fast," he said, running up the stairs with Tony. "I will do what I can. Where should I position myself to set off the EMP?"

"The tower is going to go down, electrically, anyway. But… right at the base of it, if you can. Jarvis has a failsafe, he'll get it back up in five minutes." Tony pushed the stairwell door open.

"Sounds good," he said, quickly running over and bringing a toolbox to the sub, as Tony cleared a table of useless SI projects, and got to work, building quick and careful.

"Guard the door, if they reach us before it's done… we're dead." Steve nodded, and ran to the door, keeping an eye on both the stairwell and elevator; Tony was deft and quick, touching the comm occasionally, asking for Clint. But the archer never answered. "Fuck, he must have lost his earpiece." He darted to Steve, handed him the tiny device, "Push this button." The sub showed it to Steve, "I'll rig the door to blow, it'll buy me time if they come for me." _When_  he mentally corrected.

"When do I push it?" He asked, staring at him. "I'm not leaving you here alone to fight Hydra."

"You don't have a choice. You push that button when you're at the tower. It'll fry them. The comms won't die, and neither will Bucky’s arm." He sighed and nodded.

"Fine, do you want me to leave now, or watch the doors a little longer?"

"Now. Take them down, Steve. No more dead kids." Tony pulled the armor off his back and lay it on the table, before getting everything he'd need to wire the door.

"No more dead kids," The Captain agreed and ran, he just had to make it. Tony quickly rigged the door with wires and explosives, and got to work.

He had repaired the suit, and built a cache of explosives and EMPs, when the Hydra agents finally attacked. He gathered the devices into a bag, and turned for the windows, hitting one with a repulsor, but the glass didn't break. "Reinforced glass. Shit!" He hit it again, shaking, and again, watching the cracks spread across it. And then the door exploded, fire and ash slammed into him, and he crashed through the window, falling through the air, desperately trying to kick his repulsors on.

Steve ran and ran, until he got to the tower that his friends were at. The second he was there, he pressed the button and tossed it down on the ground. An invisible shockwave swept outward in a circle, taking out every cyber warrior within four blocks. The comms buzzed oddly, but, true to Tony's promise, they remained functional. Thor took the opportunity to light the non cybers with as much lightning as he could manage. Bucky cheered.

"Great job, Iron man! Now get your ass back here!" he ordered and started getting ready to return to the fight; There was no response from Tony, only Steve.

"He stayed at the building!" The Super soldier panted, smashing his shield into a hydra agent's face, "Iron Man, report!" The comm lines sang with silence.

"Tony!?" Bucky shouted, but there was still only silence. "I'm going after him, everyone else, eliminate Hydra!" He shouted and ran out.

"Sarge!" Natasha called, "Ten blocks west!" Before she flung herself into the fray, throwing tiny metal spheres that sparked and flashed, knocking men out left and right.

"10-4!" He shouted and raced down the road, dodging bullets, deflecting them with his arm. The side of SI was a pile of rubble, a portion of the building, obviously blown outward from an explosion within, lay in a jumbled heap on the street. Tony was nowhere to be seen. "Tony!" Bucky shouted, lifting up rubble and throwing it. "Where are you!? TONY!" He cried out, sifting through garbage and concrete. A scraping sound, metal dragged across stone, met his ears.

"B… ucky…" Tony's voice was dry, ragged, through the comm, "...how… long've…?"

"Tony, I'm here, where are you!? We lost radio contact with you about twenty five minutes ago!"

"I don't know…" Tony coughed, "...can't move…"

"Okay, I'm searching for you, is there anyway you can raise an arm, or release a flare!?"

"J… ar… vis…?"

 _"Attempting to release flares, sir."_  A rough grating sound, and a single flare shot through the thickest spot of rubble. Tony's screams into the comm told the dom where the rest of the flares had ignited.

"Fuck!" He growled and ran through the rubble, until he found the heavy mass on top of Tony. "Just stay calm, I'm getting you out!" He panted and gripped the heavy chunks of rubble with both hands, relying mostly on his metal arm to lift the heavier objects. He panted and grunted, finally getting his sub free. "Jarvis, get the suit off of Tony now!" He ordered, as Tony coughed and choked, the suit slowly opening around him. His right hip was a mass of burns from the flares, and he was shaking.

"I'm okay… I'm alright… we've gotta keep fighting…"

"The fight is almost over," he said, carefully lifting Tony into his arms. "I got you. Jarvis? Collapse the suit so I can carry it," he said.

"No! No, Jarvis, put it back on me!" Tony grabbed Bucky by the hair, "Please! Bucky… I have more EMPs. I have explosives, I can help!" Bucky let out a distressed sound.

"You're hurt! I'm not throwing you back into battle until I can at least look at your hip," he let out a choked sob. "You disobeyed me… We’re going back to the rendezvous point, and were going to patch you up " he said, lifting the suitcase; Tony slumped against him.

"How did I… disobey…?" He coughed, "I tried…" Bucky nuzzled him.

"I told you to call me if you had any issues," he muttered.

 _"Sergeant, Iron Man had lost consciousness, as the suit lost power."_  Jarvis announced through the comms, Tony slowly nodded.

"Go to the… rendezvous, and fix me up. They need us, there are too many." The dom sighed and nodded, going to the location. When they get there, Bucky put Tony down and started inspecting his hip. The undersuit had burned away, and half melted, and Tony jerked under his hands. "Fuck…"

"It melted partially to your skin," he hissed and gave Tony a rag to bite on, the sub's eyes widened, rolled the cloth, and set it between his teeth, clenching his jaw tightly, eyes snapping shut. Bucky let out a deep breath, and started to cut and scrape away the plastic from his skin. The omega whined, gripping the suitcase containing his suit, feeling layers of skin peel away, blood welling around his burns; his hip was a mess of blood and cuts when Bucky finally got it all off. "I'm so sorry," he said, and he quickly took off his undershirt, and wrapped it around Tony's midsection since they didn't have gauze. Tony's eyes flicked to his face.

"I'm fine." He dropped the rag, "They need us, Bucky." He paused, "How hurt are you?" Slender hands came up to peel at Bucky's bloody uniform, the black crusty with dried blood. Bucky winced, and shook his head.

"I'm ignoring it for now… if I don't think about it it doesn't hurt."

"That's… it's dry, so you're not losing blood." Tony rested his sweaty, dirty forehead on Bucky's. "I…"

"You'll be okay," he said, kissing him gently, and rubbing his back. "Just stay here for like, an hour, please? Relax, and then rejoin us." Tony shook his head.

"I can't. Bucky, I can't abandon them."

"And you can't abandon me!" He said, looking Tony in the eyes. "You have a serious stomach wound, I don't want you risking your life," he said. "I-I won't lose you."

"I don't! It's just a burn, Bucky, please… my family is fighting out there… don't make me sit here and watch…!" Tony clutched at the dom's shoulders, Bucky whined and nuzzled him hard.

"Fix your suit, really fix it… and then join us, okay?" He said softly.

"I did! I did fix it… it's fine, it's not compressed, I promise!" He tugged the suit over, then slowly, he pressed his lips to Bucky's, he wouldn't cry, not now. Bucky kissed him hard, and ran his hand over Tony's face.

"Okay… okay… don't hesitate to step out and take a breather if you need it," he said, kissing him again.

"Yes." Tony whispered against his lips, "Don't… don't die." And he stepped back, limping softly, and the suit latched over him, covered in dust, the paint scraped off. "Don't die." He repeated, voice distorted, before he sprang skyward, into the night.

"Don't you die either," he said, and he ran back out into the fight, fixing his armour as he ran.

"Avengers!" Coulson's voice sounded over the comm, "I have Hawkeye! Repeat, I have Hawkeye!" Tony felt relief pour through him, and he barrelled into a group of Hydra men, taking them out with repulsors, before arcing into the sky again, searching for snipers. Bucky groaned in relief, and barrelled into more men, slicing them and killing them easily. Clint was unconscious on the ground, his bow smashed, and his leg seemed broken. Coulson strapped his leg into a splint, made of his broken bow, and lifted the omega's body.

"Potts, I'm headed your way!" Tony dropped beside him.

"I'll take him, Director. I'm faster." Clint winced, and pressed his nose into Coulson's throat, relaxing for the first time in forever.

"No, Iron Man, they need you." Coulson hurried onward, hugging Clint to his chest, "I've got you." He murmured into Clint's hair. Tony twisted back toward the battle, soaring over his team as the sky began to lighten. The battle was wearing thin, and they had finally started to successfully drive Hydra back. Tony dropped explosives whenever he could, resorted to fists and repulsor blasts when he couldn't, they were bloody and weary as the sun crested the horizon, and the last thirty Hydra agents dragged a launcher of some kind from the garage they'd come from. Tony started for them as its legs locked into the concrete, and the barrel swung to face him, separated from the rest of his team. Bucky gasped.

"TONY!" he shouted and ran forward, hearing the resounding bang as the launcher shot out its bullet. Bucky ran faster, and jumped in the way, taking the shot instead of his mate, a breath of air escaping in a rush.

"NOOOOOO!" Tony's scream crackled through the comm, and a missile launched from his shoulder, destroying the gun and half the agents around it, "BUCKY!" He shot forward, throwing his helmet to the dirt, gripping Bucky in his armored arms. "No no nonononono!" He choked, pulling Bucky higher, pressing his palm to the gaping wound in his mate's abdomen. "Bucky, Bucky, please, no!" Tears streamed down his face, "Come on, lookatme!" He sobbed. "No, no, Bucky don't go, DON'T YOU LEAVE ME!" Tony rubbed his dirty face against the dom's, "Please, I love you, I can't lose you, Bucky!" Bucky's breathing was ragged, and his eyes were unfocused.

"I-I love you too…" He said, coughing up blood, and bullets started raining down around the Avengers, Hydra agents coming closer; Tony held his face in one hand.

"No, you keep your eyes open, Bucky! Keep… I'm gonna get you somewhere safe, we'll go to a hospital… we'll-!" Tears dripped on Bucky's face, and a bullet skimmed Tony's unprotected cheek. Bucky's eyes zeroed in on the cut, and he put his hand over the hole in his lower chest.

"G-gotta fight…" he said, finding the energy to sit up, crying out in pain as he used his metal arm to block the bullets from hitting Tony. The omega shuddered.

"No! No, Bucky, stop!" He dragged his dom backward, struggling against his weight, abandoning his helmet. But it was too much, and the bullets slamming into his armor were too numerous. And then Bucky slumped in his arms, eyes closing, and Tony was screaming, "No! NO BUCKY WAKE UP!" Hands gripped him, and he lashed out at whoever it was, and found Bruce gripping him.

"Tony, he's gone… he's gone…"

"NO! HE IS _NOT_  GONE!" The sub snarled, digging his heels in, but strange, harpoon-like projectiles latched onto Bucky's metal arm, and he slipped from Tony's hands. "NO! GIVE HIM BACK!" Bucky was pulled towards the remaining Hydra agents, a trail of his blood staining the rubble as he was dragged in the dirt. Tony lunged forward, slipping, the armor too encumbersome. He shucked it, and ran after his mate, his heart pounding. "NO!" He dove, caught hold of Bucky's flesh arm and pulled, but he wasn't strong enough. Something flew out of the group of agents, and slammed into his head. Everything went black.

**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**

THE END!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Now you all have to read the sequel! PLEASE DON'T KILL US!


End file.
